Life Among Mortals
by Quest
Summary: AU- Before Santana is allowed to take a place on Mount Olympus she must live one year in the mortal realm. But Santana never thought she'd actually fall in love with a mortal. So when the time gets closer for her to leave; will she want to or will she try and find a way to stay. Brittana! GreekGod!Santana Mortal!Brittany
1. Prologue

**Title:** Life Among Mortals

**Author: **Quest

**Rating:** M – for language, violence, & some sexy times later on ;)

**Pairings**: Brittana, Kline, Fabrevans, & maybe some others :D

**Summary:** AU- It's every young Greek Gods rite of passage to live in the realm of mortals for one year when they turn "21" before they can actually take their place on Mount Olympus. But Santana never thought she'd actually fall in love with a mortal. So when the time comes to leave; will she want to or will she try and find a way to stay. Sorry not a very good summary but I promise there will be some good stuff in here!

**A/N: **I tried desperately to follow Greek Mythology as closely as I could. BUT in order for the story to work some things had to be tweaked ;D So forgive me if I diverge sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Prologue**

To tell you the truth I don't really know how it ever got to this point. Everything was supposed to be so simple and well…fun. But in a matter of eleven months my life got turned upside down. No one prepares you for these kinds of things. Especially not my relatives; we are Gods for crying out loud. I don't think anyone would have expected this. I sure as hell didn't.

Month ago I had started making a mental list of things I learned here on Earth living with these mortals we oh so diligently watched over:

**1)** Ice Cream… could eat it everyday

**2)** Stuffed crust pizza… who knew?

**3)** Mortal alcohol… tequila is my new best friend and it's even better than Dionysus wine

**4)** Best mode of transportation… fast cars

**5)** Rooftop sunsets… were priceless

**6)** Mortals… are beautiful

**7)** Falling in love… is amazing

**8)** Secrets… can hurt

**9)** Good… outweighs evil

**10)** Death… is imminent

Ok it's not much of list and most of the things were about food…but I'm still working on it. At least I was.

I really don't know what I was actually expecting. It didn't hurt. I had through there would be pain but it never came. A numb sensation, yes. Pain, no.

I had never even seen it coming. If I had I probably would have been able to stop it. Everything blurred around me; I was completely zoning everything and everyone out. Finally I looked down at the golden blade sticking out through my chest. It was slick with blood; my blood. My knees finally buckled and I fell to my side feeling too weak to stay upright. The current t-shirt I had on was now drenched in a sticky liquid clinging the material tightly to my body. I heard faint screams of my name and I couldn't tell who it was exactly but I knew she was there. She was always there.

The sound of footsteps quickly grew closer to me. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult; I now had a metallic taste in my mouth and I knew it was bad. A hand quickly grasped one of mine tightly and it actually gave me some comfort knowing she was there kneeling next to me.

"Pull it out!"

"I shouldn't!"

"Fuck Quinn, pull it out!"

The voices were so panicked. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know how bad I must look.

"This can't be happening. She can't die. It's not plausible." I heard a soft ringing in my ear and realized Quinn was calling someone. Normally I would have been able to hear the conversation from both ends but I couldn't bring myself to focus in on the person on the other line. But I knew she was talking to one of three people. The sudden squeeze of my hand brought my attention back and started focusing on the conversation my friend was having. "She's bleeding! Yes bleeding. Like lots of blood. I don't know!" Quinn was starting to shout into her phone. "A fucking blade is through her chest! Should I pull it out? Okay okay. Hurry!"

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder gripping it tightly as I slay on my side. The blade suddenly retreated back through my chest in one quick motion. It clattered to the grass and I felt onto my back. Gasping a few times I desperately tried to take in a good breath but my lungs felt heavy.

"We need to get her to a hospital!"

"Help is on the way. Don't move her."

"She's bleeding everywhere Quinn!"

"I know! She just has to hold on a little longer."

"I'm calling 911!"

"NO! They can't do anything for her. Trust me."

My eyes darted around trying to get a good look at the two women kneeling next to me. I didn't want to leave this world. I loved her and she loved me. My gaze slowly drifted up at the stars and I mental cursed the Gods I grew up around. My father, mother, uncles, aunts, and my grandparents; all told me of our immortality. Yup, what a big fat lie that was. Apparently there were ways to kill a God. Who knew? I sure as hell didn't.

There was one thing I did know. It was very possible I was going to die in this park tonight.

"Hey!" Quinn grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to look directly at her. "You are not allowed to die. Do you understand me?" I nodded slightly at her. "Beg him to save you. You know he can. Make a deal with him!" I stared at her; no way in hell, literally, was I going to ask him to save me. "Do it!"

I gave a small nod. But didn't beg or offer to make a deal. Hades hated my family so there was no point in asking for his help. It was just pointless. So I brought my gaze away from her and stared back at the stars. I had a better chance hoping one of my family members would come down and help me than him.

"San. Stay with me please." Her voice was desperate and broken. It tore me from my trance that I had on the stars above our heads.

"Hang on Santana their almost here." Quinn tried to reassure me but I could see the utter panic in eyes when I glanced at her. She knew me all too well and even though she demanded that I ask for his help I never would not in a million years.

It's an odd feeling; the blood leaving your body. My entire body felt numb and weak. And my lungs felt restricted and I tried to take in a good breath of air every so often. But I only coughed feeling more thick blood fill into my mouth and drip out the corners and down the side of my face. There was still no pain. Maybe it was because I'm immortal we react differently to injury. But death was unheard of for my kind. My father told me stories of Gods way before both of our times being killed by other Gods in heated battles and war. But it was myth among us; a story to keep us young Gods wary of the Fates.

Oh the Fates… they were probably laughing right about now. Poor young Santana, the Goddess at the end of her thread. I bet Atropos was sharpening her shears this very moment. Ready to snip, ending my life and sending me to the underworld were I would remain.

Brittany's sudden voice snapped me from my morbid thoughts. "Don't leave me…I love you. Please…" I stared into her crystal blue eyes that were glazed over with tears as she gripped my hand tightly placing kisses against my knuckles. I would do anything to stay with her. Maybe I should beg him to save me from the Fates; it was him realm. Death that is. I should make a deal with him; allowing me to live...to stay with her.

"I love you." She repeated with a sob and my bloody lips slowly smiled ever so slightly. But I couldn't say it back there was far too much blood in my mouth to say anything. I do love her more than anything in her world or in mine.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story didn't actually begin here far from it. And hopefully it wasn't about to end.

* * *

**A/N:** Annnnnd there you go the prologue…middlelogue? Either way I promised in an Authors Note in my other fic that I'd post it. And now you guys are probably going to hate me since the actual first chapter won't get posted until next month once I'm done ATC :D But feel free to rant in a review or PM. Got many ideas for this fic. The list is starting to get very long… which I guess is a good thing! Thank you guys for taking the time to read it, means a lot!

~Quest


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First chapter! Woot! Hope you guys are excited for this one. I have a good feeling about this fic :D I apologize now for the first couple of chapters. Not much action and/or Brittany. Sorry. I really want to set up the world and give you guys an inside look into the gods. Like I said before I will use a lot of actual Greek Mythology; but I've also tweaked some myths and made up some of my own. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

*WACK*

"OWW! What the fuck?!"

*WACK*

"Will you stop hitting me?!"

"If you actually start defending yourself and maybe pay attention I wouldn't hit you."

*WACK*

My eyes narrowed glaring at my mom as she twirled her sword playfully in her hand before smacking my backside with the flat side of the blade.

I growled and lunged forward my rage kicking in. I just started slashing at her; left, right, sweep the leg. Another growl escaped my lips and I made another attack towards her.

She clucked her tongue at me easily deflecting all my slashing movements. "Santana you are being sloppy today. Focus! You're rage is taking over, again."

"I am focusing! You just keep hitting me." I snapped at her backing away from her twirling my sword crouching slightly to prepare for another attack. Stepping forwards and made another attempt to knock her sword from her hands.

*WACK*

I yelped when the blade smacked my butt when I stumbled past when she tugged my wrist throwing me even more off balanced. "I wouldn't hit you if you actually concentrated on your training. Or even remembered any of it Santana. You are being sloppy like you've never touched a sword in your life."

I brushed some loose strands of hair out of my face and kept my glare pin pointed on my mother. "You know maybe I should have taken Papa up on his offer for Archery training today. At least he wouldn't be hitting me!" I snarled as we started circling each other again.

She gave me a look. "Okay so he probably would have. But at least he just taps my elbow and lower back. The bow is a lot softer than a metal blade." I defended causing her to chuckle at me. I excelled in both; due to my parents daily training. But most of the time I preferred the bow over the sword; with the bow it was just me and the target. I like that. It gave me great sense of control.

Taking a deep breath I tried to concentrate on my training. Though it was difficult. My 21st birthday was tomorrow; and I would be leaving this realm and entering the world of the mortals. It was terrifying and exciting all at once. And it was all I could think about. Suddenly my feet swept out from under me and I landed hard on my back in the sand, letting out a loud groan.

"You're not paying attention. Again…" My mother smirked over me before driving her sword into the ground before helping me to my feet.

"Sorry…" I muttered and dusted off my backside.

"If this was an actual fight you would have lost." Her voice was stern pulling her sword back out of the ground sheathing it in the holster on her hip.

I rolled my eyes at her. "No shit." She shot me a '_stop swearing_' look before walking up the marble steps towards our house. I sheathed my sword and quickly followed in her footsteps.

My dad always said I was the spitting image of her. It was true I had the same honey colored skin and thick raven long hair. Lucky for me I was taller than her; thank you dad. She maybe short in statue but damn she could be one scary ass woman. I blame her completely for my snarky temper, supreme intelligence, and overall cunning. The one good thing and probably most important thing, in my eyes at least, I got from my father was my singing voice. I loved to sing; more than anything really.

My home is Mount Olympus. It's different than one would think. For one it's not really a Mountain. Yes there is one; it's where the main temple is located and where all of the "main" gods go when council is brought to order every week. But other than that our realm is much like the mortals. With plains, hills, forests, rivers, lakes, jungles, and even some deserts on the outskirts. And for the most part, what the mortals knew about us or what they had believed back in the day well before I was born wasn't exactly all true. For one all the incest and fooling around between gods; ya that was a lie and completely gross I might add. There are only a few of us that are actually related; there are so many middle and lower deities among us that our numbers were actually in the hundreds; not just "twelve".

Though, many of the myths in mortal history were actually true; like my mom and dad for instance. My mom happens to be Athena; she is a military strategist, hence my constant battle training. She also is known for her wisdom and I often myself going to her for advice. Then my dad, Apollo; many thought he brought up the sun every morning and set in in the evening all done in his flying chariot, hardly. The sun rose and fell on its own. But I personally think he got that reputation due to his music ability; it was so uplifting and caused so much hope and happiness that people recognized him as light. He was also a healer; not that any god needed healing but many mortals had prayed for him back in the day to help their sick and he'd gladly helped whenever he could.

I on the other hand had no association with anything and I wouldn't for another few years. And the mortals hardly prayed to us anymore but we still watched over. Keeping some sort of order when absolutely needed.

"You should always be ready Santana." My mom commented over her shoulder as we walked into the kitchen.

"Look I just don't see why I had to train today. I'm leaving tomorrow. Just don't see the point." The mortal realm there was no need for my fighting skills.

"Just because you won't need them there doesn't mean you should stop training. One day you will need them and you'll regret it. The mortal realm is much different than ours. Violence plagues their world."

Shuffling over to the counter I grabbed a few grapes from the fruit bowl and popped them into my mouth. I think they had been sitting there for weeks now but I wasn't sure; but nothing really spoiled here. The weather was always nice and rained when the vegetation needed it. And there was an endless supply of food and water.

"I know. I've been studying them for the past year, remember?" The day I turned twenty my training began; we had volumes of their history and we all had to learn everything and I mean everything before our 21st birthday arrived. We needed to seamlessly blend in with the mortals.

I just finished reading my most recent volume this morning; it covered the last twenty years of their history. Time pasted differently for us. For every one of our years twenty would pass in the mortal realm. It's not like we died. We were immortal. Age was really nothing to us; my parents hardly looked over age 40 and wouldn't start looking older for thousands of years from now.

"Yes and you should study more before tomorrow." She poured us two cups of water and handed one over to me.

"Dad just brought me my last volume yesterday. I finished it already." I unbuckled my sword placing it on the marble counter before hopping up and continued to pick grapes from the bowl next to me. "So, how about not."

"You could at least study your living material again."

"Dad and I went over it this morning too during our run. And most likely he'll try and quiz me before I leave tonight." I heard a small sniffle and glanced in her direction. She was wiping a few tears from her cheeks. "Mama, are you crying again?" She had been crying a lot these past few days.

Another slight sniffle; "can't believe you'll be leaving tonight."

I couldn't help but give her a slight frown. "It's going to feel like two months for you. If anyone should be sad it should be me." Once in the mortal realm time would pass the same for me. I wasn't sad though; excited mostly. Mortal's fascinated me so being among them was going to be awesome. I had a long list of things I wanted to see and do. But also I would be attending this thing called College which was a normal course for most mortals my age so I was anxious to see what all the fuss was about.

"You're just going to be so far away."

Sliding off the counter and took a step in her direction giving her a hug. Her arms tightened around me. "Promise me you won't stalk me through the viewing pool." She laughed and pulled back cupping my cheeks and pulled me down to kiss my forehead. The main temple had a large circular pool in the main chamber; any of the main gods could view the mortal realm through it. I just had a feeling she'd try to watch me every minute of the day. And well that could get awkward.

"No promises."

"And no coming to visit." I narrowed my eyes at her. Many of the main gods could come and go freely to the mortal realm. Though, it took a drastic toll on our mental state going back and forth between realms. The change between times was extremely taxing both on the mind and body. So, many choose not to go back and forth not wanting to risk possible insanity by attempting it too often.

I personally couldn't go freely even if I wanted too. I needed to live my year among them first before returning home and returning to my studies. I'd have to choose my focus then study for three more years in that field before taking my trials to become a main god. Passing and becoming one of them is the greatest honor one could have. If I didn't pass I would end up being one of the lower deities and just live my days doing menial tasks for one of the other gods. That wasn't going to happen.

I had lots of pressure to pass those trials. My grandfather just happens to be Zeus; I wouldn't say he rules over our realm but is more like a governing figure. He makes sure things stay in order between everyone living in our realm but as well as keep us in balance with the mortals. We had rules we had to abide by here and then rules for when a god visited the mortal realm. The most important rule for the mortal realm had been mentioned a few times by both of my parents; do not get pregnant. Under no circumstance was a god to get a mortal pregnant or get impregnated by one. It was forbidden and worthy of banishment if it ever happened.

Banishment. Not something I wanted. I had too many ambitions and dreams to let that happen. Which meant no sex with guys while I was there. Girls yes, boys no. I personally preferred women anyways; so forgoing sex with men wasn't a huge deal for me. Someone's sexual orientation among gods didn't matter actually not in the least. No one cared. We lived so fluidly; and for so long many would experiment and others would just settle down and start a family. I liked to experiment. I smiled at the thought of having sex with mortals; I heard they were quite good in bed.

My sexy thoughts were rudely interrupted. "But what if I want-"

"No. Please no." I gave her a small smile; my mom could be so embarrassing sometimes. "How about once I pass my trails you and I can go together?" I'd compromise.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Okay. I won't come."

"Thank you."

"Now go study." I laughed at my mother before grabbing another handful of grapes and my sword off the counter before heading to my room.

I hung up my sword with the others next to its mate on my wall. I turned and noticed the large black wolf sprawled on my bed. Aello was one of my dad's hunting dogs and for some strange reason she loved sleeping on my bed. I didn't mind really we had this weird love hate relationship. But I kinda liked to think she was my dog; she was always sleeping in my room or following me around when I was out exploring. I smiled and flopped down on my bed eating the rest of my grapes snuggling up to her. A soft growl rumbled in my ear when I placed my head on her ribs. "Oh zip it. You're going to miss me you know." I smiled into her fur and just relaxed. I was definitely going to miss her that was for sure.

I didn't study. T-minus six hours. I couldn't wait.

=.=.=.=.=.=

An hour before I had to leave my father knocked on my door before letting himself in. I just sat along my window frame looking out at the world I was about to leave behind for a year and I was starting to get more nervous. Aello lying next to the window keeping me company.

"You ready?" His voice was soft as he walked into my room more.

I didn't answer right away but finally looked at him. "Ya." Slowly I got up and walked over to him. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around me kissing the top of my head before letting me go. "Does this look okay?" I had read about mortal's fashion and found something that would pass in their realm; I just wore a simple pair of black flowy pants, a creamed colored wrap-around top, and a pair of sandals.

He smiled brightly at me. "Beautiful. Come on your mom has the horses ready out front." I just nodded and started walking out of the room.

I paused slightly seeing Aello jumped to her feet to follow. Kneeling down I rubbed both of her eyes gently and kissed her large nose. "You stay and be good." She laid down as I got to my feet and watched us walk out of my room heading outside.

It was pitch black out; just under an hour of midnight. I didn't sleep; I had just stared out my window listening to the sounds of the animals and the wind blowing softly through the trees. It was a sound I was going to miss the most I think. I mounted my horses once outside and started down the dirt path with my family. It usually took us less than twenty minutes to get to the main temple at a steady trot. But for now we just walked; I think I chose the speed for both my sake and my parents. This was the last time I'd travel this route for a year and I was glad to take it all in even if it was the dead of night.

As we drew closer my dad finally spoke up. "So are you all set? Remember everything?"

I huffed. "Yes papa."

"So where you do you live?" And here we go the bombardment of questions.

"New York City."

"Where are you going to school?"

"Julliard. Studying music." I answered before he could ask the follow-up question.

"And if people ask about your background?"

I rolled my eyes with a huff. "I was born in Malibu. My last name is Lopez. I'm of Hispanic descent. You both co-own a private security firm and are currently living it up in Spain. In which case, I hardly see you. I'm an only child, all my grandparents have passed away, and I have a dog whose currently lives with you in Spain." I rattled off more information than he asked. "Papa I'm ready, don't worry about me. I won't screw this up."

They both smiled at me. "We know you won't mess up Santana. We just want to make sure you are prepared. Earth could be a huge culture shock for you, especially New York City."

"I'll be fine. Promise." I smiled sweetly at them. It was true I felt completely prepared. Plus the others were already there they'd help me out." I was the last one out of all the main gods' children to turn 21. We were all born within the same week period and we're all really close but lucky for me I was the youngest; which also sucked because I had to spend a few days alone since everyone had already left.

We rode up to the main steps of the temple and handed off our horses to the stable boy. I followed both my parents up the granite steps and into a side chamber of the building. It wasn't too much longer. Probably a mere 10 minutes before I would pass through into the mortal realm. We walked down a circular stairway heading below the temple. At the bottom we stood at the beginning of the hallway. The walls were cased with torched lighting the way to a large wooden door at the end of the hallway.

I bit my lower lip and stared at the door thirty feet away from me. I let out a loud huff. "Nervous?" My mom placed her hand on my forearm getting me to look into her comforting brown eyes.

"Yup," I nodded my head vigorously. There was no denying it; I probably radiated nerves.

She kissed my cheek lovingly. "You'll be fine sweetie."

"Quinn will be waiting for me, right?" I glanced at my dad and he nodded. Quinn was my best friend we grew up together. She was two days older than me and was already in New York settled into our apartment we'd be sharing for the next year. Before leaving she had promised she'd be waiting for me at midnight on my birthday. I was holding her to that.

My dad grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. "I bought you a guitar when I was there last." I couldn't help but smile at him brightly. He promised me he'd buy me one. "It's in your room. You'll have to practice before school starts. It's different than the Pandura you're used to playing; a few more strings involved." He had gone well before all of our 21st birthdays to step everything up and enroll us in school, set up bank accounts, get us transportation, and places to live.

"I'll practice." I needed to learn it quickly. I loved the Pandura and the guitar was the mortal version of that I read about in my studies.

"We also go you this." My mom stepped up reaching into her pocket pulling out a small silver bracelet. "They call it a charm bracelet. Quinn's dad made it out of a very special metal." She clasped it around my wrist. "It's very special. You do not lose this understood. You may need it one day." I started at it twisting it around my wrist to examine it. I noticed the four small charms dangling from it; a sword, a bow, a wolf, and a music note.

"It's very beautiful. But you're being very cryptic…" I stared at her. She just glanced at my dad before pulling me into a tight hug. "Ugg… mama I need to breathe."

Pulling back she wiped her eyes slightly trying not to cry, she had promised me she wouldn't. "Sorry." She leaned in kissing both my cheeks. "Be safe. Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled brightly before turning to my dad who stepped up to me.

His arms wrapped around me and I couldn't help but squeeze him tightly; he was always so comforting and calming. I already felt more at ease about passing through that doorway and into my new life. He slowly pulled back and gripped my shoulders placing a kiss against my forehead. "Santana listen to me." I stared right up into his hazel eyes. "When you walk through that door, don't stop walking. You are going to want to stop. You mustn't, understand?"

"Yes papa." My heart hammered wildly in my chest. I was so nervous now more than ever, especially after that warning from my dad; no pressure or anything.

"That's my girl. We love you." He squeezed my shoulders and turned me towards the door. "It's time."

I heard my mom let out a soft half sob behind me and I gulped before starting my way down towards the dark wooden door. I let out of a few deep breaths when I stopped in front of it. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed my dad's arm around my mom's shoulder and they both waved at me.

Moment of truth. I reached down grabbing the large brass latch and opened the door slowly. My eyes widened seeing the blue shimmer behind the door. It looked like water encasing the entire doorway and I could see my nervous reflection within it. I tapped the substance with my finger. It was ice cold. I counted to three; took in a deep breath and surging forward through the doorway. _Don't stop_.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Chapter 1 done! Hope it lives up to what you guys were hoping for. Don't worry Brittany and the rest of the gang will be coming along shortly. Promise! Feel free to review or PM; questions, concerns, random hi's are always welcome :D Also yes if anyone noticed I did change the title of the fic ;)

~Quest


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** YAY full focus is now on this fic now :) Thank you all for being patient while I finished Around the Course. Enjoy!

OH I just wanted to clarify a few things on this fic. One and probably the most important thing is Santana, Quinn, and the other young gods are not _actual_ gods of Greek mythology. They are just their children that's I've invented. So no one is going to be Aphrodite or Ares, etc. I'm completely making up our glee kids god like powers & abilities from my own little crazy brain ehehehe

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The cold sensation drove deep into my core and it took all my strength not to stop frozen from it. Everything was a bright bluish white color; no markers or objects to show me where I was heading. There was a void of nothingness. So I kept my feet moving straight and forward. Not knowing where I was going or when I was going to get there. But my father was right I wanted to stop, let the burning cold sensation take over my whole body. I didn't.

Time continued to pass by, it could have been minutes or hours I couldn't really tell. I noticed a shape of a white door well off in the distance. I wondered if that was actually good and if I should go too or a bad thing and stay away. With my better judgment I kept moving towards the blinding white door. The closer I got to it the colder I felt. I wanted to stop, turn around, or even veer off into another direction to stay away from the intense cold. But deep down I knew I had to go there.

As I approached it; I noticed it wasn't actually a door just a white light that was shaped like one. I stopped. I shouldn't have but I did right in front of the white light. I was told not to stop and there I was frozen my feet no longer moving. Fear. Fear is what stopped me. Not knowing what exactly was waiting for me on the other side of this white light. My arm finally lifted and I touched the white light. It was surprisingly warm.

It was the sudden warmth that surged me forward into the light. I stumbled through. I dropped to my knees on the other side. It was pitch black out and it took a second for my eyes to notice I was surrounded by grass and trees.

Everything quickly started coming into focus as I knelt there and I brought my hands up to my ears. It was so loud. Noises my ears had never heard before; honking, yelling, thousands of muffled voices, sirens, dogs barking, construction, and mix of various music. No one really prepared me for the shock that would happen to my senses on the mortal side. It would have been nice to have known. The mixes of noises stung my ears and my head throbbed trying to process everything.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to look up and I noticed Quinn standing there with a concerned look on her face. She squatted next to me as I knelt in the grass. "Here." Even though she was whispering it felt like she was yelling at me. She draped a jacket over my shoulders.

"Ss-oo…c-ol-d." My lips chattered and my body shivered still from the freezing cold I just walked through. Quinn rubbed my arms trying to warm me up for a second.

She handed me two small foam-like items and motioned with her fingers for me to put them in my ears. I did what she requested quickly and let out a sigh of relief when the noises became slightly muffled and was now barely tolerable. "Tha-nks." I gave her a small smile my chattering slowly subsiding once I was able to put my arms through the jacket sleeves to get more warmth.

"Anytime, the chill goes away in a few minutes. And it takes a day or so to get used to all the noises here. Though, it'll probably longer for you. So those earplugs will help a lot." I could tell she was still whispering just the way her lips moved and I was thankful. As gods our senses are more heightened than the mortals; and it was no secret among us that my hearing was better than most. I think it's the reason I was so musically talented. I could hear tones and notes that no one else could. So all the painfully loud city sounds immediately started gaving me a headache.

"There's just… so much noise." I muttered. I learned from an early age how to use selective hearing and could tune things out for the most part but with so many different sounds it was going to take me a while to do that here.

"I know. What took you so long anyways? I've been waiting our here for an hour." Quinn slowly helped me to my feet.

"It was a long walk."

Her eyebrow rose. "You stopped didn't you?"

"No."

"Sure you didn't."

We slowly began walking out of the trees and down a slight hill to a dirt path. "Where are we?"

"Central park."

I stopped suddenly and brought my hand up to my face covering my mouth and nose. "What the hell is that smell?!" It was the worst smell. With my hearing dulled my other senses were kicking into overdrive; smell being the first.

"It's the sewer plus a ton other random nasty smells."

I gagged slightly. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Quinn grabbed my elbow and forced me to keep walking. "Please don't. You'll get used to it. Trust me."

"It's horrible."

"It can get pretty intense. Let's get you to the apartment. It's easier to start the acclimation there." I nodded and we quickly continued walking. "The car is over this way."

We made it out of the park quickly and she brought me over to a black town car parked on the side of the street. The man standing next to it opened the back door for us seeing Quinn approach. I couldn't help but look him up and down quickly. He was dressed in a nice black suit, had an average build, short brown hair, and if I had to guess I would have said he was in his thirties.

She thanked him and let me slide into the back seat first. He closed it behind us and I quickly looked over at her. "Don't worry about Nick. He's paid not to ask questions." She answered softly to my unasked question. It was weird we always did that. Answer each other's questions before one of us asked. I guess it was bound to happen; Quinn was like a sister to me. We grew up together and back home were hardly ever separated. It was just us against the three boys.

The window between us rolled down and I stared at the pair of brown eyes looking at us through the little mirror in the windshield. "Where too?"

"Home please." Quinn replied and I had to bring my hands up to cover my ears as her loud voice ripped through my earplugs. The window rolled back up and I looked at Quinn. "I'm glad you're here." Her whispered tone returned as she smiled at me. "The apartment is extremely lonely without you."

My free hand that wasn't up plugging my nose griped the leather seat as the car began to move. It was an odd sensation feeling the hunk of metal moving down the street. I kept my face turned towards her when the bright lights of oncoming cars flashed into our vehicle. The lights hurt my eyes. So I kept my focus on Quinn. "You cut your hair?" I finally noticed her long blonde locks were now chopped into a short angular bob. She smiled with a nod. "Looks good. You don't look like your mom anymore." Quinn chuckled and I winced at the sound ripping into my ears.

It was true though. Quinn's mom is Aphrodite and I had always teased her on how much she looked like her mom. She hated being compared to her. That was understandable; always being compared to the goddess of beauty, love, and desire it was a hard thing to live up to. There were always standards and certain expectations in our culture. So by me teasing her and trying to make light of her situation, helped her in some ways I think. But I also enjoyed getting under her skin sometimes. It was fun.

We road in silence for a few minutes. "I'm anxious to see how they live."

"It's been interesting." She smiled at me and looked me up and down. "Though we're going to have to take you shopping…"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I thought my flowy pants and wrap around top was a very mortal-like outfit.

"Well for one it looks like your about to go to the gym and two you can't wear that every single day."

I frowned slightly she was right; I hated when that happened. "Fine."

Quinn slowly smirked. "You're going to _love_ shopping. The clothes here are fantastic." She clapped her hands excitedly. "I can't wait to take you!"

"Too loud." I covered my ears and tried not to gag when I got a mixed waft of leather, sewage, and food.

"Sorry." She apologized and we kept quiet for the rest of the slow drive.

I kept my gaze away from the tinted windows and just stared at the floor or Quinn so not to get blinded by the car headlights. We slowly pulled up next to a building and stopped. I heard Nick get out of the car and the door next to Quinn quickly opened.

We both slid out and I had to wince at the bright lights shining from the doorway to the building. There was a slightly overweight man standing next to the door dressed in black suit with gold trim, wearing an odd looking matching black hat, and white gloves. I brought my hands down from my face so not to look like a complete idiot. I needed to blend in.

"Good evening Ms. Quinn." The man opened the door for us with a huge smile.

"Hi George." She smiled sweetly at him. "This is my roommate I was telling you about."

He smiled at me. "Oh yes Ms. Santana, correct?"

"Yes." I smiled at him trying not to cough getting a strong smell of smoke, grease, and some type of meat like product from him.

"How was your flight?"

I shot a quick glance at Quinn before returning my gaze to this man. "Umm…It was long and a little rough." Flight meant airplane; I remember reading about them.

"Well I'm glad you made it safely. You two ladies have a wonderful night." I smiled again at him before following Quinn in through the door he held open for us. Once we were in the lobby and over into the elevator I brought my hand back up to plug my nose.

I watched Quinn punch in some code into the elevator keypad after the door closed and we started moving upwards. My hand quickly reached out and gripped the railing to steady my balance. "We each have a personal code to our penthouse floor." She put her hand on my shoulder to help me keep my balance. I wasn't prepared for the sudden upward motion. It felt weird and very wrong. "I'll give you yours once we get you all settled in."

I just nodded my head and hoped the torture of this elevator would end soon. Luckily it did and we came to a stop; with a ding the doors slid open and I pushed by Quinn quickly to get out of the death box.

"Welcome home." Quinn smiled and walked by me into the penthouse more. "Plugged in a few air fresheners. They help with the smell."

"Thanks." It did smell better up here; a forest type fragrance, and I was actually able to not gag every ten seconds when I breathed in.

Quinn turned on the light to a dim level yet it still seemed too bright for my eyes and it took me a minute to get used to the artificial light. I walked in through the entryway and into the open spaced apartment. "Wow…" I stopped and looked out at the view from our wall of windows looking out at the city. We were high up. It was extremely beautiful with all the city lights around us. Our whole apartment was very chic looking with a mix of black furniture, eggshell colored walls, and cherry oak floors. The walls were blank with only a large flat screen TV on one of the walls. I knew my dad left the apartment walls blank for a reason; wanting Quinn and I to make it our "home" and decorate how we'd like.

"I know right?" Quinn smirked as she walked by me and over to the open style kitchen. "You know you might be able to take out those earplugs now. We're on the 33rd floor the sounds not all that loud up here."

I walked over to the kitchen bar that separated the living room with the large kitchen area. I carefully sat on one of the stools watching her. "No it's still pretty loud." Quinn frowned at me. "I'll take them out in the morning. Don't worry I'll get used to it."

"Okay." I looked around the kitchen noticing the stainless appliances and black cabinets. She opened up one of the bottom cabinet doors near the sink and pulled out a small wooden box. "This is yours." She slid over the box over the counter top stopping it in front of me. "Your dad left this for you."

I raised an eyebrow and slowly opened the top. It was full with IDs, photos, credit & debit cards, cash, a cellphone and a set of keys. "I put all of our numbers into your cellphone already. Hope you don't mind."

I grinned. "That's fine. Thanks." I closed the top.

"Come on I'll give you the rest of the tour." I grabbed the box and followed her.

The apartment had two bedrooms and three bathrooms. Our bedrooms were on opposite ends of the apartment. Which was nice. The tour took all of two minutes before she opened my bedroom door and let me in. "Here's you." She flicked on the light and I walked in taking a good look at my giant room.

The room was definitely me, my mom must have given my dad some ideas; because there was no way he would have gotten the colors right. There was a large bed with a black comforter and red pillows. There was a flat screen TV on the opposite wall from the bed. I had a desk with both a computer and laptop sitting on top of it. Laptop, that word always seemed funny to me when reading about the mortal technology. I didn't understand it. There were a lot of mortal things that I didn't understand and it was going to take some getting used too. I noticed one full wall covered in black and red drapes it was probably windows; much like the living room had. I had a walkin closet and a full bathroom imbedded into the wall on the wall across from the windows.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep." She smiled at me. "I'll take you up to see the boys tomorrow. Actually they'll most like be down here first thing in the morning to see you. They knew you were coming tonight."

"They're here too?"

"Ya five floors up."

I smirked. "Awesome." I was glad my dad was able to get us all in the same building. It would be weird not having them around all the time.

"Oh come here." She moved into my room and over to the entertainment center under my TV and opened up the glass doors. "There is a stereo right here. If I were you I'd listen to music tonight." She pointed it out for me. "This is the on button and then the volume is here. I found it was easier to get used to all the noise if you listen to music while you sleep."

"I will." I set the box down on my bed and looked around more.

"Don't stay up all night playing around with stuff. Trust me it's tempting. But you'll feel a whole lot better if you actually sleep tonight and wait to do stuff tomorrow."

I smirked. She knew me too well. I was a curious person and I already wanted to dive right in and start looking at all my new stuff. But she was right once again. "I'll sleep. Promise."

"Good. She you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night." She closed the door behind her leaving me standing in the middle of my new room alone. My new home for the next year. I turned the music on and carefully took out my earplugs. The music was upbeat and from what I read I would have to guess it was of the Pop genre. I turned up the music slightly until the noises of the city were just a low murmur. I took off the jacket Quinn had given me and tossed it onto the chair that was at my desk, turned off the light, and walked over to the drapes pulling them open revealing the city to me.

The view was spectacular. I just leaned my forehead against one of the large windows and tried to stare down at the traffic below. It amazed me how alive the city was even at this hour of night. It was true what my books had said it was the city that never sleeps. I needed to get my selective hearing mastered so I could be out there exploring. It was still summer and I had just about a month before my classes would start up. That gave me plenty of time to learn the guitar, listen to all the mortal music I could, and just try to immerse myself completely into their culture.

I smiled brightly finally closed the drapes and walked over flopping onto my bed. Even though I noticed the black guitar case leaning up against the wall next to my computer desk I resisted the urge to get up and go open it up. I flipped over so my back was too it and just closed my eyes hoping sleep would take over.

It did.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected. I really want to give you an idea of what Santana and the others experience and how much of a culture shock it is for them. But don't worry Brittany and the others glee kids will be showing up shortly. Probably in 2 more chapters. Next chapter is more of Santana's struggle to get adjusted to the mortal realm and you'll meet the boys. You already know one I mentioned it in my other fic. Can you guess the other two?

Don't forget if you want to get updates on this fic or if you just wanna chat glee follow me on twitter :D TheRogueQuest

~Quest


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the wonderful comments both here and on Twitter! You're amazing :D & TY BrittzTana for telling me I should have a twitter account for my writing, you were so right! All fic writers should have one :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sudden jump on my bed woke me up from my heavy sleep. It was an uneasy feeling. Usually I was able to hear when someone was coming into my room but with music turned on fairly loudly was drowning out all the other noises. I guess that was its sole purpose I intended it to do in the first place. I don't scare easily yet my heart was pounding wildly. Luckily I had pulled the drapes closed so there was just a dim light illuminating my room. So I didn't get the shock of the morning light entering the room.

My eyes adjusted quickly and noticed the source of the jumping that persisted on my bed. "Noah! What the fuck?!" I snapped at him shoving my head back into the pillow.

"Look the sleeping beauty is finally up." He smirked and stopped jumping.

"I'm tired okay? I got in late." I rolled over on my belly snuggling down into my pillow again. Maybe if I ignored him he'd leave me be.

"No no no. Yup you go." He hopped off my bed reached over and one armed me onto his shoulder so quickly I let out a slight squeal. I knew I should have gotten under the covers of my bed; this wouldn't be happening if I had just taken two seconds before passing out to do so, I probably could have still been sleeping.

"NOAH!" I started thrashing wildly on his shoulder as he carried me out of the room.

"Come on coz it's almost noon." I stopped struggling once we passed through my door there was no hope for me to go back. Noah was stronger than me. I may be more intelligent than him but he always won in the brute strength department.

Noah and I had a weird brother sister relationship. We aren't actual siblings but we are related. Cousins to be exact; my dad and his mom are sibling, twins. So we grew up really close and he was always over to the house and for a good couple of years I actually thought he was my brother. Until my mom quickly informed me otherwise.

He tossed me onto our large couch. "Noah. I _hate_ you." I muttered sitting up on the couch some rubbing my face and ears. Without the music from my room I was starting to hear all the noises of the city. Though, it wasn't as intense sounding as last night. So I figured I was starting to get used to it.

"You _love_ me! And it's Puck now." He smirked flopping down in one of the chairs.

"Puck? You're kidding me right? Are you really trying to be a sleazeball and rhythm your name with fuck?" I rolled my eyes at him. And I thought my sex drive was bad. His was twenty times worse.

He laughed and I quickly covered my ears glaring at him. "Ha ha very funny. It's my last name Puckerman. Mike and Sam thought it would be cool to give me a nickname."

"That's a stupid last name."

"Is not."

"Ya it is…"

"No its not."

"Mines better."

"Okay so what's yours?"

"Lopez."

He paused. "Damn…okay yours is better."

"Told you." I smirked and pulled my legs up underneath me. "Speaking of Mike and Sam, where are they?"

"They went up to our apartment with Quinn to bring down food for lunch. You need to get that girl out food shopping. You have nothing here." He reached over and grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on.

The loud hum of the device and the sudden loud voices coming from the speakers quickly stung my ears. "Loud."

Noah (right Puck) turned it down quickly giving me a soft smile. "Sorry. Keep forgetting you're not used to it yet. How is it anyways?"

"My ears are still throbbing."

"Ya it took me a while to adjust too." His hearing was sensitive like mine; it wasn't as good as mine but better than everyone else's. I blame our twin parents for that lovely gift. "You know I used my iPod when I went out into the city for the first couple of days. It really helped with all the noise." He was the first one of us to arrive here so I trusted all of his tips and tricks he would give me.

"iPod? What's that?" I don't really remember reading about that. It was probably the on the last page of my book that my mom wanted me to read before leaving. The one I didn't really read.

"It's a little device that plays music and you put in headphones. I saw one on your desk I'll show you how to use it later."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thanks."

"Oh and I'll teach you how to play that guitar too. I have one. Took me like four days to learn."

"So it'll take me two." I smirked at him.

He just rolled his eyes. "You'll love it and we can have jam session."

I raised an eyebrow. "Jam session? You want to make a fruit preserve with me?"

He laughed softly this time remembering my sensitive hearing. "No. It's a mortal slang for improvised music performance." I smiled at him. We did that all the time at home. He always denied having a good voice so he would often just back me up softly or just play Pandura when I would sing. "You'll have to Google urban slang. Learn it all quickly."

"Right." I nodded. Google… "Google's on the computer right?"

"Yup the internet. You'll spend hours on the web researching stuff. I know I did." His attention slowly started to drift towards the TV there were just men sitting around a desk talking. I didn't get it.

"What is this?"

"Sports center. Now shhh." He waved his hand at me to be quiet and I just rolled my eyes and snuggled down on my side. It was really comfortable. I just laid there watching the TV and listening to the voices coming from it. It was a good exercise for me. I didn't want to put the earplugs back in; so I needed adapt quickly.

Within a few minute the loud ding of the elevator rung out in ear and I peeked over the armrest noticing two figures quickly run into the room. My eyes widened when I noticed their quick movements weren't slowing down. I shrieked feeling two bodies plop down on top of me roughly.

"Get off of me!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Both boys were bigger than me and were smothering me into the couch. "So glad your here." Mike gave me a squeeze before rolling off of me.

Sam continued to sprawl out on my side. "Lady lips get off!" I laughed when his fingers started tickling my sides. "S-t-o-p." He slowly stopped and I caught my breath. Peeking up over the armrest I noticed Quinn heading into the kitchen. "Q, get your boy toy off of me!" Sam and Quinn had been dating for about a year now. They tried to keep it a secret for a few weeks afraid it would be weird for all of us. We were such a tight knit group; I figured Quinn was bound to hook up with one of the boys at some point. I personally thought she and Puck had a thing; but I really didn't pay attention or was all that concerned with her love life.

"You're the one who slept in. I held them off as long as I could." She smiled over her shoulder at me setting down a few bags on the counter.

Sam continued to lie on top of me and I stopped struggling to get him off. "You're the one who told me to sleep." I glanced at the mop of blonde hair on my forearm. "Comfy?"

"Mhmm…" Sam mumbled softly. "Just happy to see you. Feels right the gangs all here now."

"Eww don't get all mushy on me." I started pushing him off me again. "Nooooah! Help me!" He gave me a look. "Sorry Puck." The name still was weird for me. "Pleeeeease…" I pouted at him.

"Fine." He got up from his chair and easily tossed Sam off of me onto the other couch.

"Hey! I was getting some cuddle time with 'tana!"

I smirked and quickly got up from the couch before he could pounce on me again. Some might think it weird that Sam wanted to cuddle with me, but it really wasn't. We all were so close in age and spent so much time together; it was like I had three brothers and a sister. We were all very comfortable with each other. Cuddle time was completely normal for any one of us.

I made my way towards the kitchen where Quinn was working. "What are doing?"

"I was going to make sandwiches. Want to help?" She smiled at me.

"Sure." Quinn handed me the bag of bread. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Well I'm no longer cold. That's a good thing." I gave her a small smile. "The noises are still kind of loud today."

She frowned at me slightly. "You should put your earplugs back in."

I shook my head. "No I need to get used to it fast. I'll deal with it. No-Puck gave me a trick to help for when I go outside."

"That's good." We continued to work together like we had been making sandwiches like this for years. Five slices of bread lay out in between us and we each took turns putting something on each piece of bread. "Think you'll be ready to go out shopping tomorrow?"

I glanced at her putting cheese on everyone's sandwich. "What is it with you and this shopping thing?"

"San it's awesome! There are just so many clothes and shoes." She turned to me quickly and gripped my elbow. "I can't wait to find you an awesome style!"

"Volume Q." I winced when she yelled at me.

"Sorry." She lowered her voice letting go of my elbow.

"But yes we can go shopping tomorrow. I'll just use my pod." I pulled out five more pieces of bread.

"iPod."

"Right. iPod." I nodded. "Maybe I should study this afternoon before we go out tomorrow."

"Probably a good idea." Quinn chuckled at me. "Can't have you sounding all weird."

"Ha ha. Funny. You're hysterical." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a few of the sandwiches before walking out of the kitchen. I handed one to Puck then one to Mike before plopping down next to him on the couch.

I took a bite of my sandwich and made a face. The bread tasted weird. "What's wrong with the bread here?" It didn't taste fresh. I couldn't help but spit out the ball of food in my mouth into the napkin I had. "What the hell is that meat?!"

Quinn chuckled at me. "It's just from the grocery store. You get used to it."

I glared down at the sandwich in my hand. "Don't they have fresh stuff here?" I'm really not sure I would be able to eat anything if she said no. She shrugged at me. "How do they eat this crap…?"

"Wait until you have fast food." Mike smirked at me.

I stared up at him. That didn't sound good. "Please tell me that's a name of a restaurant…"

They all laughed. "You wish." Puck muttered with his eyes still glued to the screen.

I looked down and moved my sandwich onto Mike's lap to eat. "You should eat it."

"Ya I totally just lost my appetite." I muttered and leaned back against the couch more watching the TV. "This is sports?" Puck had mentioned something about Sports Center; I didn't understand it they weren't doing anything active. Sports were supposed to be active at least that's what I read. It was just three men sitting around a crescent table talking.

"No this is Sports Center. They just talk about sports stuff." Mike explained to me and I just nodded.

"It's boring. Are all their television shows like this?" I understood the concept of television and that it was one of their forms of entertainment but if this was it I was never watching this box thing again.

"No." Quinn quickly answered. "You and I will watch something more entertaining later."

I smiled over at her noticing her wrapped up in Sam's arms. "Okay." I took her word for it.

Finally got to my feet a few minutes into this Sport Center show and all eyes turned towards me. "Whaaat?" I asked hesitantly looking around everyone.

"Whatcha doin?" Sam questioned.

"I'm going to explore the apartment and then go to my room to do some studying. That okay with everyone? Or do I need a babysitter?" I glanced at them all. No one said a word. "Good." I went into the kitchen and began my search there.

I looked in every cupboard and drawer memorizing where everything was. The refrigerator was just about empty. There was some juice and a food items. We were going to have to fix that. Fast. With everything memorized I moved onto my room.

I opened the drapes and started making my way around the room. I turned down the music as I passed my stereo and grabbed the box my father left for me and sat down on my bed before opening it up and dumping its contents out. Sifting through everything I found there were more things in there than I had originally thought. I started placing things into the leather wallet that fell out; three credit cards, one debit, a California ID with my picture don't know how my dad managed that one, and cash. Two hundred if I did my math right.

Setting the full wallet onto my nightstand along with a set of keys; which I had no clue what those went too, I got up grabbed my phone and went over to the desk. I carefully took a seat staring at all the technology in front of me. It was overwhelming. Why did I need all this stuff? I started looking around the desk.

Rubbing my face I looked towards my open door. "Q!"

Within two seconds she was walking into my room. "What?"

I threw my hands towards the computer frustrated. "How do I turn it on?"

She laughed and I glared at her. "Sorry. Sam had to show me how to use all this stuff." She walked over to me. "Press this button here." I watched her push it in and heard the device turn on and the large screen in front of me come to life.

"Why does everything have an I in front of it?" It seemed like everything on my desk had an I; iMac, iPad, iPhone, iPod.

"It's a brand. Your dad got us all Apple products."

"Fruit?"

"It's the company name."

"They named their company after a fruit?" What were with these people thinking?

"Yup." Quinn pulled open one of the drawers next to my leg. "Here. These are all the manuals. To all these things here, the TV, and your stereo. Your dad left them for us I read them all already so I left them for you."

"Thanks." I'd definitely be taking the time to read those today.

The computer was finally on and Quinn leaned her hip up against the desk right next to me. "Okay, mouse and keyboard." She pointed to both. "Use the mouse like this and then you type words on the keyboard." She demonstrated for me and I noticed her click on an icon and type something. "This is the Internet. And Google your new best friend."

Pretty sure my brain was on overload already and I hadn't even touched the keyboard yet. "Umm thanks."

"Anytime. Holler if you have any questions." Quinn smiled and left my room.

I just stared at the computer in front of me. "Fuck…" I muttered before starting my experimentation with the device.

Computers were awesome. I was able to search for anything on it. I hardly noticed my stomach getting hungry or the sun setting behind me. I was so absorbed with my current internet escapades I didn't even notice Quinn walk into my room with an arm full of clothes. "Well you look comfy." She chuckled and I looked over at her. I had managed to get my feet up on the desk, lean way back in my computer chair, and had the keyboard firmly planted on my lap. I was completely comfy.

"I've been studying American slang." I watched her places the pile of clothes on the end of my bed. "What are those?"

"You seriously don't think I'm going to let you wear the same clothes two days in a row… That's gross…" Quinn patted the pile with her hand. "You need to shower and change. Then we'll get some dinner."

"Please not another sandwich." I begged immediately.

Her lips curled into a smirk. "No we'll order out. The boys are still here. They were thinking pizza."

"Pizza? That's Italian food right?"

"Sorta. I think you'll like it."

"Okay." I turned my attention back to the computer.

The keyboard suddenly lifted off of my lap and I looked up at Quinn reaching for it. "Shower and change. You can play later." She knocked my feet off the desk forcing me to sit up.

My eyes narrowed at her. "Yes mom." I got up from my chair and snatched the clothes from my bed.

"How's your ears?"

"Good actually. I was so focused on the computer I was able to tune everything out." My hand reached around inside the door frame of the bathroom looking around for the light. I stepped into the bathroom and turned to her.

"So pizza's good?"

"Yes I'd like to try it." I smiled at her and closed the door before stripping down and walking over to the shower.

The shower was amazing and I almost stayed in there too long but my stomach started growling porously causing me to finally get out; dry off then dress in the shorts and tank top Quinn gave me. I did my research on fashion this afternoon too. I wanted to be prepared on my shopping outing with Quinn tomorrow.

I left the bathroom and went back out into the living room. It looked like no one had moved at all and it had been hours since I left them. "Awe yay 'tana smells good now." I smacked Puck on the back of the head before flopping down on the couch next to Mike.

"I smell like flowers…" I curled my lip slightly it so wasn't me and it was a very strong smell. "You bought it for me didn't you?"

Quinn shrugged slightly. "Thought it would smell nice."

"I smell like a flower garden." I would have preferred something more towards the fruity side. "We're buying me new shampoo tomorrow too."

Quinn grumbled slightly. "Fine that's the last time I buy you something."

I just smirked and pulled my wet hair up into a bun then snuggled down into the couch more. "We're still not watching Sports Center are we?" It didn't look like it. There were cartoon like figures running across the screen.

"No. Family Guy." Mike answered me. "You'll enjoy it. It's very sarcastic like you." I pulled back away from his arm and glared at him. "Oh like you didn't know. Don't worry we still love you."

"Whatever." I leaned back against his arm to watch the show. Mike was right the show was hilarious. The crazy British baby and his dog sidekick were fantastic. I couldn't help but smile every time they came on.

"_Ms. Quinn your pizza's here."_ The sudden voice ringing out into the living room jumped me.

Quinn jumped up and rushed over to the elevator hitting a button next to the doors. "Thanks George, be right down." She grabbed her wallet from the small table in the little hallway by the elevator and left the apartment.

I looked around at the boys they looked un-phased at the doorman's voice in our apartment. "What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" Puck glanced over his shoulder at me.

"That guys voice!" How did they not hear him? He was so loud.

"Oh that was just the intercom. The doormen can contact us from the front door. No one can just stroll in here." Puck explained to me. "The keep all the crazies out."

I just nodded. Within a few minutes Quinn walked back into the apartment with two large boxes in her hand. I immediately could smell the pizza. It smelled amazing. My belly growled louder. I was starving. Quinn set the boxes down on the coffee table and opened them up. My mouth watered.

Quinn handed me a plate. "Try that one." She pointed to the one closest to me.

"What is it?"

"It's a thin crust Mediterranean pizza." I gave her an unsure look. Those sandwiches earlier were horrible, how was I supposed to trust her food choices after that debacle. "Trust me it's good."

She grabbed herself a slice and I hesitantly put a slice onto my plate. I stared at it for a second. I could tell there were tomatoes, spinach, olives, and two types of cheeses. It looked good. Finally I brought the pizza up to my lips and took a bite. I couldn't help but let out a groan it was so delicious. I found myself devouring the slice without taking a proper breath; I was just so hungry.

"Whoa there killer… take it easy." Mike laughed at me when I grabbed another slice.

"This is so good." I mumbled, continued to eat and watch TV.

"Shit we forgot beer!" Puck quickly got up from his chair and put his plate down. He left quickly heading up to their apartment. I remember reading about beer it was a type of alcohol that mortals drink; I was excited to try one.

Puck quickly returned and I was already on my third slice of pizza. He pulled out a glass bottle from one of the boxes he brought with him and popped the top off of it before handing it to me. "Try it. Pizza is better with beer."

I took the cold bottle from him and looked at the label. "What is it?"

"It's called Sam Adams Black Lager." He tossed everyone a beer before sitting back down in his chair.

I took a small sip and looked at the bottle. "Interesting. Lots of flavor in it." I chugged almost half of it.

Puck smirked at me. "They have a lot of different types of alcohol. Our goal is to try all of them before we go." Everyone cheered raising their glasses in the air and I couldn't help but laugh and follow suit.

I ate one more slice of pizza finally feeling full and grabbed another beer snuggling into the couch. After the next episode finished I glanced around at my friends. No my family and I smiled brightly. This year was going to be awesome.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed a little more insight into these guys. Next up; San's first outing outside, shopping with Quinn, and running into a certain Blonde beauty ;) I know you guys have been waiting for that one since chapter 1 ehehe. Maybe I'll write it tomorrow? Review and demand that I do it and I will :D or you can tweet me at TheRogueQuest

~Quest


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you all for the great response to last chapter :D Glad you guys enjoyed it. And since you demanded it here is the next chapter enjoy! Did only a onetime read through on this chapter so hopefully not too many mistakes lol

Oh and thank you to Crimsonking19 for the Café name :D Asked my twitter followers for name ideas and I liked it the best! Feel free to follow me at TheRogueQuest

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember getting rudely awakened by Quinn. She flung my drapes open letting in the bright sun into my room. "Q!" I shoved my head into my pillow.

"We have stuff to do. Get out of bed." She turned my stereo down and I muttered under my breath not moving.

"Just a little longer…" I mumbled into my pillow trying to ignore her.

My sheets suddenly ripped off of me. "Come on up. We have stuff to do today."

I grabbed my spare pillow and chucked in her general direction; smirking when I heard her grunt. Well I at least I know I can still aim while half asleep. "Quinn… I was up half the night studying… like one more hour. Please."

"No up now! It's almost eight and we have a full day ahead of us." Her hands gripped my ankles and started dragging me off the end of the bed.

"FINE!" I pushed myself up before I was completely off the edge and glared at her. "Shit Q when did you actually gain some muscle?"

"Well if you must know Sam and-"

"Woah! I'm going to stop you right there!" I threw my hand up at her quickly cutting her off. "I may just vomit all over you if you finish that sentence about you and lady lips getting all freaky." I tried not to gag just at the thought of it.

She laughed rolling her eyes. "I was going to say we've been going to the gym, working out."

"Right "_working out_"…" I air quoted before the pillow was tossed back into my face. I laughed.

"Go shower and I'll find you something to wear from my room."

"Shower again?"

"Yes. It's called hygiene mortals shower every day."

"That's a waste of water…" I slowly got up off my bed pushing back my tangled mess of hair out of my face. We didn't really worry about showering back home; yes we bathed and swam in the river quite often but actually using cleaning products or worrying about how we smelt wasn't high on our list.

"I know. Now go." She smacked my butt and I finally took a few steps towards the bathroom. "Leave the door unlocked and I'll toss in some clothes for you."

"Okay." I shut the door and left it unlocked like she said before getting into the shower.

Halfway through my shower I heard the door open. "Clothes are on the sink counter."

"Thanks!" She shut the door and I washed the flower smelling conditioner out of my hair. Yes that needs to change today. I dried off and started looking through the clothes Quinn left me. I couldn't help but mutter putting on the bra; it was too tight. It was Q's I could tell; I would have preferred not wearing one at all but if she had given it to me that meant I was required to wear it today. I was much curvier than her so all the clothes she had given me weren't fitting properly. It was bugging the hell out of me.

Thankfully she gave me a skirt so I didn't have to worry about fitting into more of her pants. But the shirt. Oh, the shirt was tight. Really tight and I had to leave several of the top buttons open so I could actually breathe in the damn thing. I stared at myself in the mirror and cringed slightly; the light grey skirt was fairly short which I didn't mind, but the shirt color was a light pink. Pink. Not my color.

I noticed a toothbrush and toothpaste sitting next to the sink and sighed. Why was there a need for mortals to brush their teeth all the time? I leaned into the mirror some grinning. Yup my teeth were still pearly white. But I gave in anyways; picking up the toothbrush and put some of the toothpaste on and started brushing. At least it tasted good; it was very minty.

I finally left my bathroom heading into the living room and found Q curled up in one of the recliners watching TV. She smiled seeing me. "That looks great!"

I looked down at myself. "It does? Q my boobs are falling out of this shirt and this bra… And I can hardly breathe. How is that great?"

She got up and walked over to me walking around me looking up and down. "Don't worry we can go underwear shopping first. But I like this look for you."

"I don't know…I look like you…" I wasn't too sure about her outfit choice it was just so...Quinn. "Like look at you." I waved my hands at her. She was wearing a knee high flowy pale yellow dress, a matching yellow headband, and white heeled sandals. Ya, I was dressed like Q.

Quinn scoffed grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards her room. "Come on." I let her drag me into her bathroom. "Sit." She patted the counter top next to her sink and I followed her instructions hoping up onto the cool surface.

I watched her pull out a small bag from her drawer and open it up dumping its contents out next to me. "What's this?"

"Makeup." She smiled at me. "Don't worry I'll just put on some light eye makeup."

"Okay." I nodded, trusting her judgment. She had been her a little over a week so she knew so much more than me at the moment. I wanted to blend in so I would let her do her thing.

"Are skin's flawless so I'm just going to do your eyes." She grabbed a pencil like object popping off the cap before stepping up between my legs. "Close your eyes." I did what she said. "Don't move." I remained absolutely still as she started using the eyeliner. It tickled but I didn't move. I started drumming my finger on her counter top waiting for her to finish. She paused and I kept my eyes closed. There was a soft brush against my eyelid and I almost opened my eyes to see what she was doing now. "Keep them closed. Almost done."

"Their closed." I mumbled. Ya she knew me too well.

She quickly finished and stepped away from me. I stole a peek at her. "You can look now." She chuckled.

I opened my eyes and hopped down from the counter to look in the mirror. My eyebrows rose. "Wow." With the soft smokey eye makeup Quinn gave me my brown eyes really stood out. "You did good."

"I went onto YouTube and searched makeup tips." She shrugged and started putting everything back into her makeup bag.

"I'll have to do that." I watched her and she grabbed my hand again pulling me out into her room.

"It helps. We'll buy makeup for you today too." She stared at me for a second. "We gotta do something about your hair…" She picked some of my damp hair.

"You are _NOT_ cutting my hair. No way! Absolutely not. That's not happening!" I drew the line there. I liked my long hair just the way it was.

Quinn laughed at me. "I won't cut it. But we need to style it and dry it before we go."

I watched her plug a few things in before taking my shoulder and turning me towards her mirror. It was a little frustrating that I couldn't do it myself. I would if I knew how. "Plug your ears." I gave her a look. "The hair dryer is loud." I shoved my fingers into my ears and she turned it on after grabbing a hairbrush. She was right it was really loud and I'm glad she warned me about the noise. Once my hair was dry she smiled at me and grabbed something else and began running my hair through it. I noticed my wavy hair becoming incredibly straight.

It was fascinating. "What is that?"

"Hair straightener." Quinn smiled at me through the mirror.

She finished and unplugged everything before smirking at me. "Now you need some shoes." I plopped down on the edge of her bed as she quickly disappeared into her walk in closet.

"Can't I just wear my sandals?" They were super comfy and I was used to them.

"Not with that outfit!"

I looked down at my outfit. Okay so there were rules. I would have to read up on fashion tonight. And probably should find some videos to watch. "Fine..." Quinn finally walked out with two pairs of shoes. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you trying to kill me?" I couldn't help but notice the heels on both.

"They're both chucky heels you'll be fine." She shoved them both towards me. "You choose." I looked at both of them before taking the black strappy shoes. The heel was shorter and I figured I wouldn't die in them. I buckled them up while she went back into her closet. Standing up I prepared to feel incredibly unbalanced but I wasn't.

"Not bad huh?" She smirked brightly at me.

"Nope." I took a few steps. It really wasn't that bad but then again I did have good balance.

"Here; sunglasses and a small purse you can use." She handed me both.

I remembered reading about both of them. "Is the sun that bright?"

"Yes. You'll want them. We can get you more. I've bought tons." Quinn smiled.

I rolled my eyes and put the large black sunglasses on top of my head like I had seen some people doing on my internet stalking last night. "This good?" I held my arms out for her to see the finished look.

She clapped approvingly. "Fantastic." I smiled at her.

"I need to grab my iPod." I started walking carefully out of her room. Quickly getting used to the heels.

"'kay. Did you put music on it last night?"

I paused and looked over my shoulder at her. "Ahh. No. Doesn't it come with music?"

"No. You have to put music on it from your computer. I'll let you borrow mine; I have some stuff on it." She went back to her room and I continued to mine.

I grabbed my phone and wallet putting both in the purse Quinn gave me. I met her back out in the living room and she handed over the little device. "Thanks." She gave me a brief overview of the iPod and how to work it before I shoved it into the purse and pulled out the small headphones to place in my ears.

I let out a sigh. "Good?"

"Yup. You look great."

"You sure this shirt isn't too tight? Cause I feel like I can't breathe."

"It's perfect. Very sexy."

"Why does it have to be sexy? We are just going shopping?" I followed her to the elevator and tired not to grumble entering the death box again.

"Sexy can be very important here." She pressed a button with a big L on it and we suddenly started moving down. I gripped the railing to make sure I didn't lose my balance on these heels.

"Okay…"

"Plus we're rich." Quinn shrugged at me. "It's important to look your best even when just going out shopping." I just nodded remembering reading about wealth being an important in someone social status; money got you things.

I quickly followed her out of the elevator. I had turned the iPod on once we were in the elevator and quickly had to turn it up a few notches when I entered the lobby. The city was so much louder down here. We walked out of the front door that the doorman held open for us. I immediately pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes. The sun here was extremely bright. That's when I noticed the man holding the door open for us wasn't George; this guy was younger, taller, and leaner than the man I met the other night.

"Ms. Quinn your car will be right along." He smiled at both of us and I couldn't help but glare at him behind my shades when his eyes quickly drifted over us.

"Thanks Andrew." She grinned. "Oh this is my roommate Santana. She just moved here."

"Very nice to meet you Ms. Santana." He smiled at me and luckily he actually looked me in the eyes when speaking and was no longer staring at my breasts like he had been two second ago. I knew this shirt was a bad idea.

I gave him a polite smile back. "You too."

We didn't have to suffer the torture of waiting around with Andrew for too long. The black town car quickly pulled up and Nick got out walking around the front of the car. "Morning ladies." He grinned at both of us holding the door open.

"Morning." Quinn and I both answered as we got in.

Nick got into the driver's seat and put down the window. "So where to this morning ladies?"

"Can we like get something for breakfast? You dragged me out before we could eat." I glanced at Quinn.

"Ya totally. Can you take us to that cafe just a few blocks down, the one on the corner?"

"Of course." He smiled and rolled the window back up.

"Cafe? How is that breakfast?"

Quinn smiled at me. "Ya they had fresh pastries and coffee there. I've been there before its good."

"Coffee? That's their morning drink correct? Has a bitter taste and caffeine." I'm not sure I was ready for bitter tasting drinks yet.

She chuckled. "Well most people drink it in the morning. But you can have it anytime during the day really and a lot of people have several cups a day."

"It tastes good then?"

"Yes. I would suggest getting something sweet first." I just nodded.

We weren't even on the road for ten minutes when the car pulled over and stopped. The door opened and Quinn slid out. I followed suit. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and we headed towards the front door. There were several people outside sitting along the wall of the café at some tables with large umbrellas over them. I couldn't help but stare at a few of them as we approached the door. I could hear all of their muffled chatter through my headphones. I was really glad Puck had suggested the iPod it helped immensely.

"You okay?" Quinn smiled at me and I just gave her a nod before walking into the café. There were a few people waiting in line and several just sitting around some of the tables either alone on a laptop or with someone chatting away.

I noticed the café's name above the menu board; **Spill the Beans** what an odd name for a café… I didn't get it. Mortals named things weird here. Quinn nudged me with her elbow when the line started moving and I walked with her. I let my eyes drifted over the menu board. Everything sounded weird and I had no idea what to get. The music in my ears was so loud to drown out all the voices in the room I didn't even hear the woman behind the counter speak to me. And I don't even remember walking forward with Quinn. My eyes were too busy looking around taking everything in.

Quinn elbowed me getting my attention. "What?"

"What would you like?"

I looked forward and noticed the short Asian woman standing behind the counter staring at me. She looked like Mike and I tried not to laugh. I noticed the name on the tag on her apron; Tina. "Oh umm peppermint mocha…" I liked peppermint and mocha was some sort of chocolate so I figured it was a safe bet. "That's sweet right?"

The tiny girl smiled brightly at me. "Ya it's really good."

Focused my hearing on her voice and smiled; this was going to be a fantastic exercise. "I will take that then. And a muffin." That sounded good.

"What size drink and what kind of muffin?"

"Ahh-" She lost me.

"Medium and banana nut." Quinn butted in. "And to go please."

I smiled appreciative of her quick save. "What she said."

"Okay and the name?"

I stared at the girl why did she need my name? "Ahh Santana." She smiled at me and I noticed her write it on a cup. I paid for my drink and muffin and Quinn orders her quickly after me.

"Hey Britt need a medium peppermint mocha and a medium cinnamon latte." Tina tossed over her shoulder as Quinn and I slid down towards the pickup end.

Quinn gave me a small smile. "So how's…?" She trailed off and motioned to her ears.

"Alright. I'll get used to it."

"Hey Santana do you want whipped cream on your mocha?" The sudden new voice and the use of my name turned my attention back to the counter.

I stared at her mouth open slightly. I couldn't help it she was hot; blonde hair, blue eyes, and totally my type. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a second when she gave me that toothy grin; which was impossible I was immortal my heart would never stop. But I'd bet money that for a brief second this girl actually caused it to do so.

An elbow into my arm finally caused me to stop staring at her. "Huh?" It was the only coherent thing I could think of.

Her lip curled up into a smirk. "Whipped cream, want it?"

"Umm."

"It's super yummy with whipped cream and the peppermint sprinkles." She continued to smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Sure." I had no idea what either was but I'm pretty sure I would have said yes to anything she asked me. And that kind of freaked me out.

She bounced slightly on her toes. "Awesome." She turned around quickly her right ponytail whipping around behind her and went to start the drinks.

My eyes never left her. Not for a second. She was beautiful.

"Stop leering at her." Quinn muttered lowly.

"Huh?" I glanced at her. She was probably the only person right now that would be able to tear my gaze away from the blonde making our drinks.

"Stop staring."

"I'm not staring." Okay maybe a little bit but why shouldn't I? She was a beautiful woman.

"Ya you are. You're going to freak her out. They really don't like the whole staring thing here."

I hardly doubted that. "Sorry." I mumbled and tried not to look at the blonde again. But it was a hard thing to do. My eyes drifted up and down her back side slowly and I couldn't help but bite my lower lip slightly.

She suddenly turned back to us with two drinks and I snapped my eyes up from her legs that I had been staring at. "Cinnamon latte." Quinn took it out of her hands. "And peppermint mocha with whipped cream." She smiled at me and handed me my drink.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her and took the drink from her hand. My eyes locked with hers when I felt her fingers brush along the tips of mine when she released the cup into my hand.

My heart started hammering in my chest; what the fuck was wrong with me? I swallowed deeply and brought the opening of the lid up to my lips to take a sip. "Careful it's very – hot…" The girl winced when I started chugging it without any hesitation.

I pulled it back after drinking a good third of it. "Wow that's really good." It really wasn't all that hot. I don't know why she warned me.

Quinn rolled her eyes and the girl continued to stare at me. "Ahh… would you guys like your muffins warmed up?"

"Yes please." Quinn smiled at her before turning towards me after the girl walked away. "What's wrong with you?!"

"What?" I was confused.

"That's supposed to be a hot drink and you're drinking it like its glass of water." She hissed at me.

I looked down at my drink it really wasn't hot. Just lukewarm. "Oh… sorry…"

"Just sip it. Slowly."

"Right sip it." I did was she said and just sipped it slowly while waiting for our muffins.

"Here you go. Enjoy." The girl was back in front of us holding out two small bags.

I grinned at her and took my bag looking down from her bright blue eyes for a brief second to read her name. "Thanks Brittany."

"You're welcome." She smiled back at me brightly.

I turned and started walking with Quinn towards the door. I tossed a glance over my shoulder back toward this Brittany when I reached the door. I noticed her eyes quickly snap up to mine and I smirked. She was checking me out. Maybe the skirt and tight top was a good idea. I smiled at her giving a small wave. She gave me one in return before I walked out the door after Quinn.

My lips were still curled into a smirk my mind still on the blonde inside and followed Quinn into the car. Nick was there holding the door for us like always.

"Where too?" Nick asked once in the car.

"Fifth ave." Quinn answered then turned to me once the window was back up. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." I sipped my coffee slowly and started opening my bag to get at my muffin. I was starving.

"Holy crap!" Her eyebrows widened lightly. "You like her! Don't you?!"

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't."

She laughed causing me to look at her. "That's your 'I'm picturing her naked smirk'. You thought that mortal was hot?!"

"No!" Okay yes she was very good looking and got my heart pounding wildly; which hadn't happened for quite some time. And yes I might have been wondering what was under those skinny jeans and t-shirt. "Fine. She was very hot. Happy?"

She let out an excited squeal. "You should ask her out!"

"What?! No no." I shook my head and continued to eat my muffin.

"Why not?! Wasn't one of your goals here to sleep with mortal women? She's mortal and a woman. There you go. Goal met."

It seemed reasonable enough. "Look Q. I just got here. I want to get adjusted first." She frowned at me. "And I don't even know if she's into women. I'll just wait. Okay?"

"But she was into you."

"I doubt that." Yes I thought I had seen her checking me out when I walked away. But she could have just been looking at my shoes or something. Mortal women did that; they looked at each other's clothes all the time.

"She hardly even looked at me and I was standing right next to you." She smirked at me. "And I'm pretty sure she looked at your boobs like ten times."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, their kinda hard not to notice in this shirt you gave me."

"But still I think she was into you."

"Q…There are plenty of women here for me." I gave her a small smile. "Don't need to jump the first one I think is hot. I saw the Victoria Secret adds on TV last night; so I know there are a lot of hotties here."

"Fine." She huffed. "Still think you should ask her out."

"I'll take that under advisement." I kept quiet after that; sipped my mocha and finished my muffin. My focus should have been on the current shopping excursion I was about to embark on with Quinn. But it was completely and utterly on the blonde barista I met five minutes ago and I found smile softly thinking about her.

* * *

**A/N:** Decided to not write the shopping scene with Quinn & Santana and just make the Brittany scene longer. I might do a shopping scene next chapter or I might just hint to it. Or would you guys just like some so more Brittana interaction? Ehehe Hope to get the next chapter up sometime middle of the week!

~Quest


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** You guys are fantastic! Thanks for all the favs & reviews you've been giving the fic. Makes me a happy to keep on writing it for you :D So a HUGE Thank You! Here's an extra-long chapter for being so awesome!

**Side note!** There are still some of you still a little confused on the mythology portion of the fic. Sorry for that. So I want to take a second and explain. Yes I am LOSELY using Greek Mythology in this but to make this story actually work I've had to change and tweak a lot of the Mythology and relationships between the Gods. Not all the Greek Gods are brothers & sisters in this fic and the Goddess are not virgin goddesses like in actual Greek Mythology; hence the children (Santana, Quinn, Puck, etc) :D Hope that helps clear some stuff up for people. If you are still confused PM me and I'll try and explain it more. You won't have to worry too much about the mythology of the story for a while we're getting more into the Brittana part of the fic now :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Quinn and I headed up to the boys apartment after lunch. It was my first time seeing their place and I had to admit it looked exactly like I had pictured it. There were tons of comfy recliners a large flat screen almost twice the size of mine and Quinn's. And instead of a dining room table they had a foosball table set up and a dart board on the wall. It just screamed bachelor pad the minute you walked in.

We were going to go up the other day after our shopping outing. But I had to admit I was utter exhausted after it and we just crashed when we got back. I probably spent over $5,000 on clothes and accessories by the time we were done. Quinn and I definitely had different styles and tastes. She tried to get me to buy cute flowy dresses and I did try some on just to appease her. But there was no way I was buying any. I did end up buying tons of jeans and tops, some skirts, a few sexy dresses (Quinn said I needed some if I wanted to go clubbing), jean shorts, some workout clothes, shoes ranging from a pair of stilettoes to sneakers, and several types of bras and underwear. I even bought some lounging around clothes; I liked those the best, they were extremely comfy.

Which is why I wore them up to the boys and just snuggled down into one of the lazy-boys watching Mike and Puck play foosball. They were really into it.

"So, how are you liking New York?" Sam asked with a smile.

I turned my attention to him to answer. "She met a girl the other day. So I think she likes it." Quinn teased quickly answering for me.

"WHAT?!" All three boys' attention quickly turned towards me.

"What's her name?"

"Is she hot?"

"What's she like?"

"Is she hot?"

All three rattled off questioned I had to wave my hands at them to stop. "STOP! Too many questions all at once."

I huffed when they all stopped and stared at me. "Fine. Her names Brittany. Tall Blonde. And yes she is attractive." I quickly summed up their questions.

Puck stared at me. "So, did you tap that?"

"Did I what?" I was confused. Tap? Was that a date of some sort? Or a conversation I should have had with her? I don't remember reading about that.

He laughed. "Sex 'tana did you have sex with her?"

I rolled my eyes at him; should have known it was a sexual comment. "No. For one thing I just met her like two days ago. And secondly I spoke like all of three words to her."

"It's true she blabbered like some goat." My eyes narrowed confused and we all started at her. "What…? Is that the wrong saying?"

"Pretty sure it's idiot Q… blabber like some idiot." We all laughed.

"This coming from you, who doesn't know what 'tap that' meant." She rolled her eyes at me. "Plus our goat at home is very idiotic. He likes to eat my dresses." Quinn muttered under her breath snuggling her back into Sam's chest.

I leaned back in the recliner watching Mike and Puck play foosball again. "So no late night sexy time?" Puck glanced at me.

"No."

"Too bad. You're gonna try though right?" He smirked at me from his side of the table.

"I don't know. I just got here. What is that saying? There are many fish in the sea." I looked at Quinn and Sam and they both nodded that I used it correctly.

"Why not the ladies here are awesome?" He smirked brightly. "Some are really good in bed."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'd like to adjust first. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all new the things just in my room and the fact that I have to shower and brush my teeth every day."

"Do what I do. Shower like every other day."

"EWW! Puck!" Quinn made a face. "There are like weird germs here. It's gross."

"It's not like we get sick or anything. Plus-" He smelt under his armpit. "-smells like deodorant."

I rubbed my face. "I can't believe I'm friends with you."

"Seriously though… We only have a year here. So start having fun and enjoy yourself." He tossed a grin over at me before returning to his game against Mike; who was currently winning. "If you need-" he paused to spin some of the rods wildly. "- a wingman. Let me know. You know incase she's swings the other way I can try and woo her."

I rolled my eyes and quickly tried to change topics. "So are you going to show me some things on the guitar today?" I was anxious to start learning it and almost broke it out of its case last night but I promised Puck he could show first.

"Yes of course! Let me just win this game first." He grunted slightly spinning the rods again. "Promise."

"We all know Mike is kicking your ass. Why don't you admit defeat and just show me?"

"Nope ne-" He growled under his breath. "Fuck."

"I win again." Mike stated with a smirk.

"Best out of five?"

"No! Guitar time." I quickly got up from my chair and walked over to them. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing Mike kick your ass in something but you promised."

Puck grunted. "Fine." He pointed a finger at Mike. "This isn't over. We're going to buy that pool table tomorrow and we'll see who the best is."

"Bring it on." Mike smirked in return.

"I'll grab my guitar and we can go down to your apartment and practice."

I smiled brightly. "Okay." I was trying to not to act to excited but I was. I love anything music.

I didn't even say goodbye to everyone I just went directly to the elevator put in my code that I memorized the other day and went to my apartment. Going directly to my room I grabbed the case in the corner of my room and brought it out into the living room. I set the hardshell case down flat on the coffee table and popped it open. Plopping down on the couch I just stared at it. It was really pretty with a two one color to it and a lot larger than the Pandura I was used to. It had six strings instead of three. The body was double if not triple the size.

"Don't dare to touch it?" Puck laughed walking into the room.

"It's just so new and pretty." I smirked at him.

He chuckled and leaned his guitar he brought down against the lazy-boy before picking my guitar up out of its case. "Okay so brief guitar overview." Puck stood in front of me holding the guitar up for me to see. "This is a Gibson's J-200 acoustic guitar. You have the head here with the tuning keys, then the neck, stings, frets, body, and the pickguard." He pointed to each piece as he listed them off.

"Alright." I could remember that. Easy.

"Here you go." Puck smiled and handed the guitar over to me. I had to play it with my right hand; I was ambidextrous but I preferred using my left hand for things so this was going to take some getting used to. He helped me get it positioned correctly on my thigh and place my hands in the correct position. "Use this." Puck pulled out a small triangle shaped plastic object and placed it in my right hand.

"What's this?" I looked down at it.

"It's a pick." Smiling he grabbed his guitar and sat down on the coffee table across from me. I got a good look at his guitar it was slightly different than mine. It had the Gibson name on the head like mine but it was a natural color and there was no pretty design on the pickguard. I definitely liked mine better than his.

I continued to listen closely as Puck started listing off the names of the strings plucking each one as he went. "We'll start with the basic chords. A, E, C, G, and D." I mimicked all his movements and couldn't help but smile brightly hearing the amazing sounds coming from both our guitars. Puck had me practicing for almost two hours before stopping; my fingers were starting to get sore.

Out of all the chords I hated G the most; my fingers were not impressed trying to reach so far in different directions to play it. I didn't mess up as much as I thought I was going to. Sometime my fingers hit two strings at once or didn't hold the strings down hard enough making a weird ping sound when I strummed.

"You'll get the hang of it." Puck smiled at me. "I watched a lot of videos online when learning and there are several good guitar chord sites so you can start learning songs. Just search for beginner guitar lessons, you'll find tons of stuff."

I smirked brightly putting my guitar away. "You do realize I'll be better than you by next week right?"

"Can my ego have this moment for just a few days please? I kind of like having to teach you something for a change."

We both chuckled and my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out noticing Quinn calling. I hit the answer button and slowly lifted it to my ear. "Hello?" I was still trying to get used to the whole answering calls and trying to text. I always hit the wrong button or the auto correct function turned my words upside down. It was frustrating and I didn't want to use the damn thing. But Quinn was forcing me to and was determined to call and text me all the time.

Including when we were in the apartment together; she'd be in her room and call me. What was up with that? All she had to do was yell I'd hear her for crying out loud. But no; cellphones were very important here especially with the younger generation; so I had to learn. "You guys coming up for dinner?"

Puck grabbed his guitar. "Yes." I just glanced at him standing up. "What are we having?" I knew she could hear him even if I had the phone pressed up against my ear; so I just waited for her answer.

"Mike and Sam want to go out."

"Oh we could go to a pub!" Puck got excited at the thought of going out for dinner.

"San, you up for that?"

"Oh you're actually talking to me now?" I huffed grabbing my guitar case to put back into my room. "I thought you and Puck were having the conversion?"

"I can't help that he can hear me."

"Whatever."

"So will you be okay out in public without headphones? 'Cause you can't wear them while we're eating. That would be weird." I knew she was right. We went out grocery shopping yesterday and I kept getting looks from several people as she and I walked around.

"I'll be fine Q."

"So we're going out?" Puck asked from the living room.

"Yes." I answered him. "We'll be right up Q."

"Okay please change before coming up."

I glanced down at my outfit; baggy sweatpants and a tank top. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"We're going out in public wear jeans and a nice shirt." Quinn explained.

I didn't get it. She said I could pretty much wear whatever I wanted anytime I wanted. What if I wanted to wear sweatpants to dinner? "Is this another rule?"

"No just public curtsey. No one wants to see you in sweats San. Plus you never know you might find a hot girl you want to impress." She chuckled slightly.

"Shit what is this 'let's all try and get Santana laid within her first week here'. Between you and Puck I'm going to have a list of girls I should hookup with by the end of the week." Seriously it wasn't that I didn't want to get my sexy on; but I was really trying to get adjusted here in this realm first.

"Sorry. We just want you to have fun. We're only here for so long."

I made my way over to my closet to find some clothes to wear. "Yes a year Quinn. I have a whole year to party and have sex. So, can you please just back off a little?"

She huffed in my ear. "Yes I promise I won't push you."

"Thank you. I'll be up in a few minutes." I hung up the phone before she could say anymore and looked for something to wear.

I walked out into the living room where Puck was still waiting within a few minutes of getting off the phone with Quinn. It wasn't that hard to find an outfit; pair of skinny jeans, a blue polo shirt, and black sandals. I even took my messy bun down and just ran my hands through my hair trying to tame the waves. Quinn would just have to deal with it.

"Ready?" Puck got up from his chair guitar in hand.

"Sure." It kind of felt weird not bringing my iPod with me but I would have to accept the fact that I couldn't wear it every time I went out.

Even though a part of me actually just wanted to listen to the music I had put on it. I spent all yesterday morning downloading music onto my computer. I don't know how much money I put on my credit card through iTunes but I wasn't all that concerned. I needed to start listening to as much music as possible. I started by downloading the top one hundred hits from the past 10 years and then current top forty on the radio; Quinn thought it would be a good idea. And then I just started downloading random popular artists from all types of genres. I had stuff from Country all the way to Heavy Metal and everything in-between. I even read the iPod manual and made myself some fantastic playlists; I was pretty impressed with myself.

Puck and I made it back up to the apartment walking into a heated discussion between Sam and Mike. "They are trying to decide where to go." Quinn muttered with a sigh when we walked up to her.

"I know a place." Puck smirked and grabbed a set of keys. "You two can stop bickering like old men now. Let's go."

Mike and Sam stopped their debate and we all piled into the elevator. Puck hit the button that had a P on the key panel. "Aren't we going to the Lobby?" That was the L button not the P.

"No parking lot. We're taking my car." Puck smirked at me.

"You have a car?!" My eyebrows rose; when did he learn how to drive? Well he was the first one here so he had plenty of time to learn I guess.

Everyone laughed. "Didn't Quinn tell you? We all have cars."

"We do?!" I looked at Quinn. Why didn't she tell me?

She looked unimpressed. "Yes."

"She doesn't like driving." Sam teased giving her lips a small kiss.

Quinn shrugged. "I just prefer to take the town car. There are just to many things to remember when you're driving."

"So I have one?" The elevator doors opened and I noticed we were underground in a large parking area.

"Yup." Puck smiled.

"Can you teach me to drive it?" Driving looked fun.

"What am I your personally instructor? First the guitar, now driving?"

"Yes you are." He did know more than me. Why shouldn't he help teach me things?

He just laughed. "Wanna see it?"

"See what?"

"Your car."

I paused slightly. "It's down here?"

"Yup we're all parked together down at the end."

"Yes I want to see it!" It was so exciting.

"You'll love it San." Mike piped in.

"These are ours." Puck walked up to a line of five vehicles. They were all different shapes and sizes; with colors ranging from black to silver. "Yours is this one." Puck led me by a large truck and towards the very end of the line.

I smirked walking up to it. It was gorgeous; a shiny black color with two bright red stripes going from the front of the hood all the way over the top of the car and back to the bumper. "So what is it?"

Puck walked up to the car with me. "It's a Mustang."

I ran my head over the hood looking over my shoulder at him. "I thought that was a horse?"

"It's also a brand of car. Ford Mustang." He smirked at me. "It's really fast."

"Awesome…" My lips curled into a smirk.

"Can you guys stare at it later? We're starving." Quinn leaned up against a large truck.

I rolled my eyes and finally walked away from _my_ car heading over to the truck. I climbed through one of the back doors to sit in the back with Quinn and Sam. I was surprised at how much room the back seat was; Puck said it was a called a crew cab to there was more room for people in the back than most trucks. I didn't really care what it was called I was just happy my knees weren't pressed up against the passenger seat.

When Puck started the truck I had to plug my ears and keep them plugged the entire way to the pub. The diesel engine and loud muffler hurt my ears; Puck apologized constantly while he drove. There was nothing he could really do about it; so I kept telling him it was okay. I needed to get used to it at some point.

We parked down the block from where we were going to eat and had to walk a few minutes to get there. I looked at the sign of this pub as we approached. "The Irish Rogue? What kinda name is that?"

"San, are you going to question every name of business we come across?" Quinn smirked keeping her arm linked with mine.

"Possibly." I chuckled. "Some of them are really strange and make no sense…"

"Yes like that café we went to the other day. You know which one I'm talking about; the one with the hottie blonde." She smirked and nudged her shoulder into mine.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes like that one." I smirked brightly and my mind immediately went to blonde I had met there. Brittany, yes that was her name.

"Just go see her again." Quinn smiled at me as we waited to be seated. I gave her a look. "Right; no pushing. Sorry."

She meant well and I couldn't help but think she was right. Maybe I should try and see her again.

=.=.=.=.=.=

I woke up early or well earlier than usual; surprisingly. I had several drinks last night they were mixed drinks. Quinn kept ordering them for us; margaritas I had lime and she had strawberry. They were very devious. And I have to admit mortal liquor could be very strong. I thought Pucks dad made strong drinks. He was Dionysus after all and widely known for his famous wines; but these drinks would even give him a run for his money.

It was just after six. I dressed in a pair of running shorts, a tank top, and laced up my sneakers. Grabbing my iPod and sport sunglasses I quickly left my room heading towards the kitchen. I got a large glass from the cupboard and started filling it up with water from the sink.

"What are you doing up so early…?" Quinn came out of her room rubbing her eyes slightly with a yawn.

"Going for a run wanna go?" I smiled at her before chugging the large glass of water. It was a weird ritual I had drinking a bunch of water before running; it helped me stay hydrated during my long runs.

Quinn stared at me and I set my empty glass in the sink. "What?"

"You're going out running?"

"Ya… Q I need to exercise. Seriously I'm using to training with one of my parents every day. Not doing something physical is driving me." It was true. I usually went for a run alone every morning and then some time during the day usually in the afternoon; I'd train with one of my parents. Which normally consisted of; sword, bow, or hand-to-hand combat training. And I had now gone almost five days without doing anything sort of exercise. I was going crazy.

"But why…?" Quinn groaned and plopped down onto one of the stools at the bar.

I stepped back and motioned at myself. "Think this happens naturally?" I laughed. It did. We both knew it; our metabolism was incredible. But there was a difference between just being thin and having toned muscles.

She laughed and put her head down on the counter top.

"Take that as a no I'm not coming with you." I smirked and pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail before grabbing my iPod from the counter.

Quinn lifted her head off the counter. "I'll pass and go back to bed."

I smirked. "Oh… do you have Sammy down here? Bet he'd give you a nice work out while I'm gone." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes at me not answering my question; so that was probably a yes he was here. "Do you have your phone with you?"

I slapped my left but cheek. "Yup got it in my zipped up in pocket, mom. As well as my ID and credit card."

Quinn huffed at me before getting down from the stool. "Just be careful okay there are some crazy people in this city. Trust me I watch the news every day."

"Q, seriously? If anything you should be worried for the other people. You know I can handle myself just fine. Better than fine actually." I blame my mom for my fighting skills; she didn't want her daughter to be well… like Quinn. Quinn was a lover not a fighter. We really couldn't be more opposite; she and I.

"Trust me I know that. It's just-" she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"It's your first time going out by yourself."

"I'm a big girl. Plus I'll call if I get lost." I gave her a reassuring smile before putting in my ear buds in and walking towards the elevator. Leaving before she could worry anymore.

I smiled at George when he opened the front door for me. "Morning Ms. Santana."

"Morning G." I smiled at him and pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes. I gave him the nickname the other day and I personally liked it better than George.

"Have a nice run."

"Will do." I grinned and started down the sidewalk after hitting play on my new running playlist.

It was nice being out early in the morning even if I had to weave my way through tons of people who were on their way to work and had to stop at crosswalks waiting for traffic lights. I don't know how long I ran for but I think I put in a good five miles in before crossing the street to start making my way back down the other sidewalk. I had barely broken a sweat. I would have gone further but my lungs were still trying to get used to the air quality here so I didn't want to push myself too much.

I slowed slightly when my eyes hit the name of the café in front of me; **Spill the Beans**. I stopped on the corner staring at it for a second. Should I stop in? Or just keep going by it? Finally the walking sign flashed and I jogged across the crosswalk towards it. I slowed down to a walk and opened the door walking in turning down my iPod as I entered.

There were a few people inside relaxing at some of the tables with their morning coffee. I pulled my headphone and walked up to the counter; I noticed her immediately and tried to let my smile get too out of hand.

"Hi, what can I get-" She smiled brightly at me eyes widening slightly. "Hey it's you!"

I smiled back. "It's me."

"It's ahh-"She paused for a second thinking. "- Santana right? Peppermint mocha with whipped cream and a muffin."

My smile grew more; she remembered me. "Yup. You remembered."

Her shoulders shrugged slightly. "Of course. I have a crazy good memory when it comes to remembering someone's name by their drinks I guess." She leaned her palms against the counter still smiling at me. "Glad you came back. Thought maybe you were a tourist or something."

"No just moved here. Just trying to get myself settled in and back into a routine." Wait… she thought about me?

"Cool! Welcome then." She put her hand out across the counter. "I'm Brittany by the way."

I smirked. "I know." I motioned towards her nametag before shaking her hand.

She just stared at me intensely for a second before slowly letting go of my hand. Did she feel it too? The hot buzzing sensation that happened when our hands touched. I had never felt that before; it moved through my fingers, up my arm, and into my body like I was on fire. I swallowed hard trying to say something but my body still buzzed and it was hard to concentrate on anything other than how good my body felt when she touched me.

Brittany cleared her throat still keeping her eyes locked with mine. "So out for a run? Seeing the city?"

"Ya I did like five miles." I nodded finally getting my voice back.

"Five miles?! Looks like you hardly broke a sweat! Are you a marathon runner or something?" She laughed at me with a smirk.

I think my heart stopped again hearing her laugh; I could listen to that all day. This woman was something else and I couldn't help stare directly into her bright blue eyes. She just stood there waiting for me to answer her. "Ahh no I'm on my way back to my place. I walked here you know for a cool out. And to get some breakfast." I rambled off quickly. It was a lie I hadn't walked once. And normally I could go seven or ten miles before I really started feeling anything. So five miles was easy.

"Oh… ya that makes sense. So what can I get you then? Want that peppermint mocha again? With a muffin? I could make the drink iced for you since you just finished your run. You know help you cool off."

"Sure that sounds good. But no muffin today."

"Oh didn't like it?" Brittany frowned slightly.

"It was good." I reassured her. "Thought I'd try something new. What's good?" I probably would have been perfectly fine with the muffin but I kind of just wanted to keep her talking.

"The chocolate chip scone is good. Or apple cinnamon loaf cake that's one of my favorites."

"I'll take the loaf cake then." I smiled at her.

Brittany grinned brightly; "awesome." She started ringing up my order. "Here or to go?"

"Here please."

"Small, medium, or large?"

"Medium." I pulled out my credit card from my back pocket and handed it over to her.

She handed me back my card and I couldn't help but purposely brush my fingers against hers when taking it back. I loved the tingling feeling she gave me. She grinned and moved away from the counter to start my drink.

I walked down to the pickup end and watched Brittany closely. "I thought it would be busier here."

"It was about an hour ago. Morning breakfast rush. Usually dies down after seven." She smiled at me over her shoulder.

"I'll have to remember that." I continued to grin. "So… do you work every day?" I tried to make the question casual and not stalkerish. But I was very curious.

"Yup every morning until school starts. Then my schedule will change." She slid my drink over the counter top and went to put my loaf cake onto a plate.

"Good to know." I grinned brightly at her when she handed me the plate. Yes I was flirting with her. I needed to test out the waters. See if she liked me. Because, I definitely found her extremely attractive.

"So does that mean I'll see you again tomorrow morning?" She bit down on the corner of her bottom lip and I just stared at her. Damn that was really sexy.

"Of course! I'll need breakfast again after my run."

"Awesome. Can't wait." Brittany gave me a toothy grin before walking back over to the cash register. I glanced over and noticed a man in a nice suit standing there waiting. He had the worst timing, seriously. I was trying to get my flirt on and he just ruined it.

I grabbed my food and drink then went over to one of the empty tables along the wall and took a seat. I picked at my loaf cake and watched Brittany work. I was trying not to stare but it was really hard not to.

She glanced over at me and smiled at me sweetly once she was done making the man his drink. Shit she caught me staring. I blushed slightly and looked down at my food. Good job Santana acting like a creepier staring at the girl. I sighed before taking a sip of my drink. I felt someone watching me and looked up. Brittany looked away quickly when my eyes met hers and I smirked. Ya, I think she might like me too.

* * *

**A/N:** You'll be happy to know I added more to the Brittana scene at the end during my read through. So you're welcome :D Hopefully it wasn't a boring chapter. I think the next one is going to be almost all Brittana. I think ehehe ;)

Soooo is anyone up for a Brittany POV chapter? I did a few in my last fic and it seemed to work out well. Are you guys interesting in a few Britt chapters or would you like to just stick with Santana for this fic? Let me know in a review or poke me on Twitter :D

~Quest


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** OMG you guys are awesome thank you for all the lovely review over 100! Here is a strictly Brittana chapter for you :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Out for a run again?" George chuckled at me as I walked out of the front door just before seven am.

Smirking brightly I turned towards him walking backwards towards the street. "Of course. The streets of New York are quite fun to run in."

"You should go into Central Park hear the trails there are fantastic." He smiled at me.

I put my ear buds in and grinned. "I might have to try them sometime." I wouldn't they were in the complete opposite direction I wanted to go in. But I wasn't going to be rude and just tell him no.

"Have fun Ms. Santana."

I gave him another smile. "Thanks G." He flashed me another warm smile before I started down the sidewalk into the masses of people walking.

Five miles. I had only planned to go that far then start making my way back towards the café like I had done yesterday. But with the overcast morning and cool summer breeze I pushed myself to seven. I stepped up my pace as well. So by the time I slowed down by the café my thigh were actually starting to feel the run and I was slightly sweaty.

I thought my smile would stay permanent at the thought of seeing Brittany again this morning but it quickly fell once I walked into the building. There was no stunning blonde behind the counter. Only the short Asian woman, Tina, stood there. I slowly walked up to the counter taking out my headphones. "Hi." She smiled at me. "What can I get you?"

"Umm…" I stared at her for a second. A part of me wanted to ask her where Brittany was today. She had asked me to come today right? Well maybe not exactly asked but hinted that she wanted to see me again. Yet she wasn't here. But I didn't want to sound weird asking this girl where Brittany was. I huffed slightly. "I'll take a large iced peppermint mocha and the apple cinnamon loaf cake."

"Sure thing. Here or to go?"

"Here." I pulled out my credit card handing it over to her.

She passed it back over after swiping it. Our fingers grazed and my eyes narrowed slightly. I didn't feel anything. Nothing. No tingling, buzzing, or warmth. Just a pair of normal fingers grazing against each other and nothing more than that. "It'll be right up."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks." I moved down to the pickup end and shoved my card back into my pocket.

Tina handed me my drink and plate with the loaf cake on it and I went to a table to sit down. I sipped the coffee and tried not to make a face. It didn't taste right; way too much chocolate and not enough peppermint. I pushed it out of the way and picked at the loaf cake in front of me.

I looked around the café watching people. It was interesting to see people interacting with each other. I ended up watching Tina for a second clean up behind the coffee bar before slipping into the back room. Then, returned my attention to the rest of the room while I ate.

Mortals all had their own quirks it was actually quite amusing to watch them and figure them all out. Like the guy on his computer in the corner. He tapped his thumb on the space bar in between typing. And the woman on the phone; her brow kept narrowing during her conversation; made me wonder who she was arguing with. I could have listened in if I wanted to since I was getting better at controlling my earing and was now able to pretty much isolate my hearing to whatever I wanted now. But I wouldn't. I wasn't here to eavesdrop on people's conversations; even if I was extremely curious.

My attention suddenly got drawn to the swinging door to the café's backroom when it quickly opened. I smiled brightly seeing Brittany walk through talking over her shoulder to Tina who walked out after her. She was here. I couldn't help but stare at her. I noticed her hair was done up in a neat French braid today instead of her high ponytail. I liked it, a Lot. It was very sexy.

Her eyes suddenly locked with mine. I was being a creepier, yet again, and she caught me. Brittany's lips curled into a large smile before looking away from me. She talked with Tina for a minute before undoing her apron and hung it up by the door then started walking around the counter directly over to me. My eyes never left her. Not once. She walked directly up to my table pulled the chair out from across from me and sat down.

"You all done work?" I asked the minute she set down. Please say yes.

"No, ten minute break. Thought I'd come say hello." She grinned brightly at me. "So hello."

"Hi." I chuckled. She was adorable there was no question of that.

She bit corner of her bottom lip and I could help but stare at it. It's was her quirk and damn was it a really sexy one. "You didn't like your drink?" Brittany frowned slightly. I glanced at it; I had hardly touched it.

"To chocolaty for me. Not enough peppermint."

"Why didn't you just say so silly?" She quickly got up and grabbed it. "I'll make you another one."

Brittany left the table with my drink before I could tell her she didn't have to. I watched her behind the counter and she quickly came back around to the table and set the new drink down in front of me before taking her seat again.

"Try that." She grinned and I picked it up sipping the drink up through the straw.

I took several long sips. "It's perfect."

"Good. I like it minty too. That's how I always make mine." Brittany gave me a toothy grin watching me drink. "So you just moved here?"

"Yup, been here less than a week."

"Where from?"

"Malibu."

"Really?! No way! I hear it's beautiful there." She grinned and reached over the table snatching some of the loaf cake I was picking at still from my plate popping it into her mouth.

I just smiled and slid the plate closer to the middle so she could have some more. "Yup it's pretty awesome."

Her smile got larger noticing the plate move and quickly picked up another piece. "So have you been out touring New York a lot?"

"Actually no."

She paused staring at me. "No?"

"I went to Fifth Avenue with my roommate to do some shopping and the grocery store that's about it." I shrugged. "Oh and whatever I pass on my run. I've pretty much just been hangout in my apartment, mostly."

"But there's so much awesome stuff here! How can you not be out exploring? Oh…you've been to New York before. Seen and done everything already."

"Nope first time here."

I couldn't help but chuckle seeing her shocked expression. "What?! How is that possible?! And you've been staying in your apartment all this time!?"

"Ya I know boring."

She shook her head. "I just… can't believe it. I think I spent a whole two weeks doing the whole tourist thing when I first moved here. That just-"

"Sad and weird I know." I laughed and she grinned at me.

"We should totally change that!"

My heart sped up hearing her mention '_we_'. "We should huh?"

"Well- ahhh-" She blushed slightly biting that lower lip once again. "Ya. If you want. I could show you around a bit." Her eyes drifted down towards the plate in front of us avoiding my gaze.

"That would be awesome."

Brittany's eyes snapped upwards towards mine and I smiled at her brightly. "Really?"

"Ya. My roommate is way too busy with her boyfriend to show me around. Plus she can get quite annoying." I smirked brightly. Her eyes brightened and I started into those icy blues. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her. "When do you get off work?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to be so forward but I couldn't help it. "Sorry." I apologized quickly. "You're probably busy or something after work."

"No I'm completely free." Brittany answered. "I get off at one."

"So you'd like to do something?"

"Yes." She quickly answered with a smirk.

"Here." I pulled out my cellphone and passed it over to her. "So I can text you later."

She took it quickly from me and I couldn't help shiver when her finger brushed mine feeling that buzzing sensation. I loved it. I watched her put her number into my phone smiling as she typed. "There you go." She handed it back. "I texted myself so I have your number. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." I grinned.

She stared at me for a second before slowly getting to her feet. "I should get back to work."

"Okay." I smiled back at her watching her closely.

"So text me later?"

"Definitely." Why wouldn't I?

"Good." With one last grin she turned on her heels and headed back over behind the counter.

My eyes drifted down to her butt as she walked from me. Her body was amazing and the tight black work pants did wonders for her backside. I blushed slightly realizing I was obviously checking her out and downed the rest of my drink. I gave Brittany a small wave before leaving the café. This afternoon was going to be awesome.

=.=.=.=.=

Luckily Quinn was out with Sam for the day so I didn't have to worry about her bombarding me with a thousand questions about this little outing with Brittany. It wasn't a date. At least I didn't think so. Wait was it? I started freaking out slightly at the thought of it. I wasn't really all that familiar with the Mortal dating protocol; so she could have very well have been asking me out.

"Shit…" I looked down at my baggy jeans and t-shirt I was going to wear this afternoon.

I shouldn't assume it was a date. No. It was just two people hanging out. But maybe I should dress in something a little better just in case I was wrong. I huffed and rubbed my face. A part of me wished Quinn was here so I could get her opinion on this matter. No, I should be able to figure this out for myself. Plus; she would still be rambling on with a million Brittany questions.

It was an easy change; better fitting jeans, a different more low cut-top, and some sneakers. I would have gone with heels but if we were going to be walking around a lot I wanted to be comfortable. I made myself some lunch and pulled out my phone searching through my contacts as I sat down to eat my salad.

I set my fork down finding her name; Brittany 3. I couldn't help but smirk at the name she put in. _**Hi, it's Santana. Where would you like me to meet you?**_

I returned to my food and my phone buzzed as I was just finishing.

**Brittany 3**: _**Meet me at work :D**_

I grinned brightly. _**Okay. See you then**_. My heart sped up a bit at the thought of seeing her twice in one day. I was excited and nervous at the same time. How could a mortal of all people make me feel so…I don't know…weird? My body felt things when I was around her and I was having trouble trying to get my head around those strange feelings.

I left my iPod up in my room and sent a quick text to Quinn letting her know I was going out for the day and would be home later. She didn't question why or with whom I was going with; which was a good thing. Just telling me to have fun and be safe. At one o'clock on the dot I was walking through the lobby of our building heading to the front door.

I remembered to call for Nick to come pick me up at one o'clock and he was there waiting for me. He opened the door with a smile. "No Quinn today?"

"Nope you're stuck with just me." I smirked. "Oh and a friend we have to go pick her up though."

"Sure thing." He closed the door once I was inside. "So where to then?" He looked in the rearview mirror once he got into the driver's side.

"Spill the Beans; you know that café you took us to the other day."

"Yup I know the place." He grinned and rolled up the window before driving off.

My knee shook slightly and I wiped my hands on my thighs; they were sweaty. I was nervous. Why the hell was I nervous?! Shit… The car finally slowed down and parked; I could see the sign of the café from the tinted windows. I let out a huff and the door opened. I quickly climbed out and smiled at Nick. "Be right back."

"I'll be waiting." He grinned and stood next to the car as I went to the door.

This wasn't a date. Just two people hanging out. It was the mantra I kept repeating inside my head as I walked inside. I quickly looked around and spotted her. My heart pounded wildly seeing her and I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open. She changed out of her work outfit and was now in a pair of short white jean shorts, a form fitting light green polo, and black combat type boots that went up just below her knee. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her exposed thighs; her skin looked so soft. What I would do to just touch that skin for two seconds. Heat suddenly rose to my cheeks realizing my gaze was lingering to long on her legs.

I snapped myself out of it quickly and walked across the café over to her. She was standing next to the counter talking with a man and a woman I didn't recognize. The guy noticed me approaching and quickly went stepped up to the register to take my order. But I just ignored him completely keeping my gaze on Brittany.

"Hey you're here!" Brittany smiled noticing me and quickly grabbed her backpack from the floor.

"Yup. You ready?" I stopped neared the counter.

"Totally." She smiled brightly and looked at the two behind the counter. "See you guys later." Brittany quickly came to my side and we started making our way out of the café. "So we can like take the bus or the subway if you want."

I walked outside and just smile at her. "I brought the car." I motioned just a few feet down from where we stood.

"You did?" I started leading her down the street and smiled seeing Nick open the door for us.

"I did." I slid in and Brittany paused for a second before following me into the car.

"Shit, are you rich or something?" Brittany turned to me once the door closed her eyes wide slightly.

I shrugged and chuckled lightly. "I guess so." Money really wasn't a concern of mine but I guess by definition I was rich.

"You guess so you have a driver! Only rich people have personal drivers."

"Oh, Nick's pretty cool." I smiled.

The window rolled down. "So where to ladies?"

I looked at Brittany. "You're the tour guide; where to?"

Brittany chewed on her lower lips for a second. "Umm… Time Square please."

"Sure thing." Nick smirked and rolled the window back up.

I turned towards her slightly and smiled. "Did you go home and change? I would have come and picked you up there." My eyes glanced down at her exposed thigh for a second before looking her in the eyes again.

"Oh no. I brought something to change into." She patted her backpack. "I hate walking around in my uniform it gets so dirty. I always bring a change of clothes."

"Oh that makes sense." I just stared at her. I couldn't stop. "So you said you moved here too?"

"Yup after high school for college. I'm from Lima, Ohio." She explained with a grin. "At least you moved her from a bigger city and you probably went to LA all the time. I had this culture shock the first week I got here. It was really scary and big. So many people." I smirked listening to her talk. Oh, little did she know how much of a culture shock I had the first few days here.

"I was lucky I moved here with some friends from high school; so I wasn't alone or anything." I watched her lips move and just listened intensely as she talked. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss them.

She stopped and stared at me. "I'm boring you aren't I? My friends say I ramble sometimes." Brittany asked softly snapping me out of my current lip staring and sudden dirty thoughts.

"What? No." I smiled at her brightly.

"You sure?"

"Very very sure."

Her lips pulled up into a large grin. "I still can't believe you have never been to New York City or haven't been out exploring yet. It baffles my mind."

"I kind of lived a sheltered life back home." I shrugged. It was true; granted probably not in the same since she was probably thinking.

Brittany's face got serious for a second and she slowly leaned in closer to me. My heart pounded in my chest when she crossed into my personal bubble; my eyes glanced down to her lips briefly. For a second I thought she was going to kiss me. "Are you in the mob?" He voice was a hushed whispered.

I chuckled. "No no. My parents own a private security firm. They met some pretty umm dangerous people so they kept me slightly locked up when I was younger. I didn't get out much and when I did I always had a bodyguard with me." I recited my memorized story to her.

"Oh." She leaned back away and I almost reached up to stop her. I liked having her close. "That must have been scary."

"It wasn't all that bad. But I kind of missed out on a normal childhood." She frowned at me slightly. I chuckled. "I'm not weird or anything."

"I wasn't thinking that…" She gave me a half smile. "Just that you didn't really get to experience normal kid stuff, that's sad." I just smiled at her. "I'll make sure we do tons of awesome stuff this afternoon in honor of your lack of childhood fun."

"That sounds fantastic." I laughed and she laughed with me. I'm pretty sure it was going to be the best afternoon to date. And it was all because of Brittany.

* * *

**A/N: ** So? Cute right? I hope so. That was my goal is to have a fluffy cute chapter. Much much more Brittana to come! But I probably won't get another update done until the weekend. So hopefully that will help hold you over for a few days :D

~Quest


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Got this up a day before I thought I was going to! So yay me! I'm really glad you guys are all enjoying the fic so far. And all the positive feed back is amazing! Love you guys! Oh and just to let you know there will be some action/drama in the fic but in later chapters. For the time being it's going to be the development of Brittana. Hope you don't mind ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Brittany suddenly leaned forward and knocked on the window separating us from Nick. It quickly rolled down and she smiled at him sweetly. "Can you drop us off at the corner?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." She sat back and smiled at me. "Do you mind walking? It's no fun if we're in a car you won't see anything."

My lips curled into a grin. "I love walking."

"Awesome."

The car pulled to side of the street and Brittany jumped out before Nick could come around and open the door for us. I slid out and gave Nick an apologetic smile. "Let me know when you two would like to be picked up."

"Will do."

"Come on." Brittany grabbed my hand quickly and started pulling me down the sidewalk.

My attention got brought down to her hand that was securely wrapped around mine. I felt that tingling feeling rush up my arms and settle into my stomach. She never let go even when we were several feet from the car. And I didn't want her to let go.

"Sorry." She let go of my hand quickly and gave me a sheepish smile when we stopped at the crosswalk realizing she still had a good grip around it. "I didn't want you getting lost. There is a lot of people around."

I quickly retook her hand in mine lacing my fingers with hers. "I won't."

She glanced down at our hands and gave me a toothy grin. "Good." That was it. Just a smile and one word got my heart racing.

I just stared at the side of her face; she was really beautiful. I had seen many beautiful women back home. And I had slept with many of them. The Nymphs especially; I couldn't help myself with them really… they tended to get a little handsy and I never really could deny my sex drive around them. But Brittany. There was something different with her. I couldn't quite explain it. Maybe it was her adorable freckles over her nose, or her lips that always curled one corner at a time before turning into a large grin. No, I'm pretty sure it was her baby blue eyes that I couldn't stop staring into. She was absolutely perfect.

She tugged on my hand slightly snapping me out of my current and probably slightly creepy staring session to her face. We weaved through the masses of people. It was a little intense. My ears were starting to ring and I brought my free hand up plugging my ear. Way to many voices. Tourist season in Time Square; maybe this was a bad idea.

Brittany suddenly squeezed my hand and I glanced up at her. Concern written across her face. "Are you okay?"

I quickly dropped my finger from my ear and nodded. "Ya I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Just got an itch." I fake scratched the inside of my ear.

"Oh." It was that simple just a little white lie to get her to smile at me again.

A part of me wished I had brought my iPod with me; the noise was very overwhelming. I wasn't really prepared for it. "So Ohio?" I looked at her. Getting her talking would help me focus on one voice; her voice. Plus it would give me a chance to stare at her lips without feeling weird about.

"Yup Lima." She smiled at me.

"Tell me about it." I really was curious.

"Not much to tell really. It's a little town. Not a whole lot to do there."

"And that's why you moved?"

"I moved because of school. Actually some of my friends from Glee got into a few schools around here so we're all kind of sharing an apartment." She smirked.

My eyebrow rose slightly. "Glee? Is that a town in Ohio? Near Lima?" What an odd name for a place if it was.

She laughed. "No glee club silly." I must have still had a confused look on my face. "You know glee club. Where you sing and dance? Do competitions and school performances? Didn't you have that at your school?"

I shook my head. "I was homeschooled."

"Well that's sad." I laughed. Her eyes widened slightly. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean- it's just glee was awesome everyone should have a glee club. If you like singing and dancing that is."

"I do." I loved singing. I wasn't the best dancer; but I could hold my own.

"Then you would have fit right in with us."

"I'm sure I would have." We were silent once again still walking towards our destination. I needed to get her talking again. That and I was just interested in her. "So you share an apartment with some of your glee friends?"

"Ya, it gets a little crazy sometimes. But they are my friends and I love them. Well sometimes Rachel gets a little over the top and I want to lock her in the bathroom for a while to get some peace and quiet. But Kurt and Tina are awesome."

"Right Tina. Short Asian girl from the café?" I questioned.

"Yup." She shot me a grin before bouncing slightly. "We're almost there! I still can't believe you haven't been out exploring."

I gave her a shrug. I didn't really see the big deal with me not touring right away, I had a full year to get out there was no rush. "I was trying to get my room set up and everything first."

"That makes sense." She nodded in agreement. "Time Square was the first place I came to when I got here. Rachel and Kurt dragged me to a Broadway musical. It was actually a lot of fun."

"Never seen a musical." Broadway seemed interesting though. It was one of the things I looked forward to seeing while I was here. There was music, dancing, and acting all rolled into one. What an awesome concept.

Brittany turned to me walking sideways a few steps. "I'll see if Rach or Kurt can get us tickets! They know a ton of people." She paused for a second. "That is if you wanted to go to one with me."

"I would love to go with you."

"Really?" I nodded in reply; why wouldn't I want to spend more time with her? "Awesome. Oh we're here!"

I slowed slightly rounding the corner getting a first good look up at all the billboards and flashy signs. "Wow…"

"I know right?!" Brittany pulled on my hand to keep me walking.

It really was amazing. We spent quite some time just looking through shop windows and Brittany led me around for several hours. There was no shopping involved thank god; I was completely shopped out after my Quinn outing. But we went into a lot of stores just looking around. And one of these days I would need to buy some New York stuff.

"Oh you know what we need?!" She stopped suddenly turning towards me swinging our hands slightly in excitement after we left a souvenir shop.

"Hmm?"

"We need to get some gelato!" Brittany beamed at me. "It's soooo good. Do you like it?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. What on earth was she talking about? "Ahh…never had it…" I said carefully. Pretty sure she was talking about a food like product but there were so many different types of food here I didn't spend time on learning them all.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes widened staring at me in utter shock.

I cringed slightly at her sudden loud voice. "What is it exactly?"

"It's a type of ice cream! We are so getting some. Like now!" She quickly started off down the sidewalk pulling me alongside her. We turned a corner away from the main street and into a less populated area. "I can't believe you've never had gelato. It so creamy and yummy. It's like Italian ice cream or something like that. Kurt showed me this place. It's all homemade."

I smirked listening to her ramble on about ice cream. It was cute. Once again I was watching her lips. "What ice cream flavor do you like?"

My gaze lifted up from her lips and into her eyes. "Huh?" I remember her lips moving but didn't really remember hearing her say anything.

"Ice cream flavor. What's your favorite?"

Crap. I had no fucking idea. I'd never had ice cream before and I couldn't just tell her that she'd know something wasn't quite right. So I had to lie to Brittany...again. I wasn't enjoying have to do that to her so often, she was so honest with me, I wanted to be the same with her. But it was necessary I suppose. No mortal can know who we are; not even her. So I lied. "Thee… chocolate flavor kind." That sounded reasonable; I did enjoy chocolate. So I just had to assume it was probably pretty tasty as an ice cream flavor.

She giggled at me rolling her eyes slightly. "That's boring."

I just smirked. "How is chocolate boring?"

"It's just like the most popular flavor." She teased. "We need to find you a new favorite flavor."

"Okay." My lips curled into a large smirk.

She pulled me to a little gelato shop and I smiled immediately smelling all of the flavors coming from within. And I thought the café Brittany worked in smelled good. Brittany pulled me up to the glass case to look down at all of ice cream.

"You are not allowed to get chocolate." She slowly let go of my hand and I couldn't help but frown deeply.

Our hands hand been linked together since the moment we got out of the car and it felt weird not having her fingers laced through mine. The hot tingling sensation she gave me faded away just as quickly as it came about. I wanted that feeling again. No I needed that feeling again. It was something I never in a million years thought I'd ever feel. And right now it was the only thing I wanted.

She glanced at me smiling and I slowly smiled back at her. "What would you like?"

I finally stepped up directly next to her and took a look at all the flavors. I didn't know any of them. And they all sounded so weird. There were fruits and nuts and things I couldn't pronounce. "I don't know…" My eyes drifted from each flavor some looked good others looked plain awful.

I glanced at her helplessly. She gave me a smile. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." It left so easily from my lips.

She bounced on the balls of her feet and turned her attention to woman behind the counter. "I'd like a medium Amaretto Cherry and a medium Chocolate chip coconut both on sugar cones please." She ordered with a smile and began pulling out some cash from her pocket.

"Here." I quickly pulled out my card to hand it over to her.

Brittany eyed me carefully and pushed my card back at me. "No my treat."

"You don't have to Brittany. Really." I didn't want her to feel obligated to pay for me.

"My tour, my treat." She quickly paid for our ice cream before I could protest again. Brittany took both cones and turned handing me one. "For you."

"Which one is it?" I asked slowly looking at it before taking a few steps away from the counter with her.

"Amaretto Cherry. Your new favorite flavor." Her lips smirked at me before her tongue darted out licking her ice cream slowly.

I stared at her. A sudden hot flash spread over my body. My heart fluttered and goosebumps rose up on the back of my neck and arms; when started imaging other things she could do with that tongue. I held my breath for a second feeling the sudden pulsing between my legs. Who knew watching someone eat ice cream was such a turn on? But I couldn't look away.

She took a pause in her licking. "Aren't you going to try it before it melts?" Her eyes widened. "Are you allergic to almond?! You should have told me!"

I cleared my throat slightly; snapping myself completely out of my trance giving her a smile. "No no I'm not allergic to anything." I tentatively took a few licks of my gelato. My eyes widened slightly. The creamy texture tasted like almonds and cherries. "Holy crap. This is amazing!"

"I know right!" Brittany giggled at me. "Here try mine." She thrust the cone towards me and I leant in taking a lick.

"Mmm good." I smiled at her licking the ice cream from the corner of my mouth.

Brittany's eyes locked me mine quickly and I tried not to smirk; she had been staring at my lips for a second. "I have one more stop for us." She brushed by me heading to the front door quickly.

Only one? Our time together today was almost over. I frowned following her outside back onto the streets. We started walking away from Time Square just keeping quiet eating our gelato. I glanced at her several times; watching her eat before looking down at her free hand. She didn't hold my hand once we were back outside. Maybe she didn't like me the way I liked her. I definitely was feeling something more than just a pending friendship towards her.

Taking the chance I reached out taking her hand back in mine keeping my eyes forward on the path ahead of us as I ate. She didn't pull away; quite the opposite. Her fingers wedged themselves between mine and started swinging our hands slightly. I noticed her smile out of the corner of my eye. It made me happy.

We walked a few more minutes rounding a few corners and I had devoured my ice cream faster than Brittany. She started at me. "What?" Shit, did I eat it too fast? I noticed she wasn't even halfway done hers yet.

"And I thought I ate fast." She chuckled.

I blushed slightly. "Sorry. Bad habit. I can put food way like no one else." I laughed softly. "My roommate, Quinn, says I'm an endless pit."

"Me too!" Brittany jumped slightly. "I love food. It's so yummy! Well except for anchovies and some fish… sometimes it tastes odd like a pond."

I smirked. "Just add garlic."

"What?"

"Add garlic before you cook it. It helps cut down on the fishy taste."

Brittany smirked; "are you a professional cook or something?"

I laughed. "Hardly. I like to cook though."

"I'm not allowed to cook." She frowned and kept eating her ice cream cone. "Well I can. But I just find recipes confusing sometimes so I make stuff up and my roommates don't like it. If they just took two second to show me how to make something I'd remember it. I have a good memory."

"You should come cook with me sometime. I'll show you." I was being forward; the flirtier Santana coming out to play. The minute she didn't let go of my hand I knew she must like me too in some way.

She stares at me with a giant toothy grin. "Really?! Are you sure? 'Cause I tend to make a huge mess when I cook. You probably have a really nice kitchen to. I'd just make it dirty."

"I wouldn't have offered it if I didn't want you to come over."

Brittany smirked. "I'd love too."

"Awesome it's a date then." Yes a date. I wanted her to know I wanted to actually go on a date with her. Not just a tour that I'm pretty sure had turned out to be a date.

Her gaze never left mine and she took a couple of licks of her ice cream. "Awesome." Her voice was soft but she never looked away from me.

"So where are you taking me?" I finally asked her when she was almost done with her cone.

"Oh Rockefeller Center!"

"Good stuff there?"

Brittany's shrugged slightly. "It's better in the winter but still something you should see now."

"Why is it better in the winter?"

"They have an ice skating rink! And a huge Christmas tree. It's so cool!" Her voice got a little high pitched when she got excited. Even though my ears were sensitive I didn't cringe. I loved her voice even at an octave higher. "Oh, we're here!"

I listened to her explain things as we walked around. I wasn't paying attention to the things she was actually showing me. My attention was completely on her. I remember seeing the gardens and the plaza. And of course where the ice rink would be and the Christmas tree. We had been out for a good four maybe five hours before Brittany decided to call it a day. Apparently I had seen enough in one day to last me a while. It wasn't true I could retain a lot of information. But it seemed like she wanted to leave. I thought maybe she was tired or had other plans. So I just agreed and pulled out my phone texting Nick to meet us around Rockefeller Center.

"So I'll see you again?" Brittany turned and looked at me at with a hopeful expression.

"Wait…you're leaving?" My eyes narrowed slightly. Did she really want to get rid of me that fast? I thought we were having a good time. Maybe had started to come on to strong with my flirting.

"Well ya… I can take the subway home. You live in like the complete opposite direction as me."

I frowned slightly before letting out a laugh. "Don't be silly. We're driving you home."

"You really don't to Santana. I've fine with the subway I take it every day for work anyways. I don't want to impose or anything."

"Brittany. I'm driving you home." Nick pulled up in the town car before she could protest again. "Just tell Nick where to go." I grinned tugging her to the car.

"Okay." Brittany grinned back at me before sliding in next to me once Nick opened the door. Our hands never broke apart even when I slid into the back seat, Brittany quickly followed me in so our hands didn't release. I couldn't help but smile to myself when she pulled my hand onto her bare thigh.

"So where am I taking you ladies?" Nick looked back at us.

"West 47th street." Brittany answered.

"Hell's Kitchen side?"

"Yes sir."

The minute the window rolled up I turned to her. "Thank you for this afternoon. I had a lot of fun."

"I had a great time too. Best afternoon I've had in a long time actually." Her thumb grazed the back of my hand softly and the tingling sensation heightened tenfold through my body just by one single action. My body hummed as she continued to do it; I had to press my legs firmly together to try and stop the ache that suddenly settled into my core. I couldn't stop staring at her. My glance kept looking down towards her lips. I could lean in just a foot and my lips would be on hers. Just the thought of kissing her had my heart start pounding erratically.

I hadn't realized the car stopped until she turned her body towards me. "Umm-I'd invite you in. But I got plans…" Brittany's eyes widened. "Not like a date or anything. No. Umm I have a class at seven. I need to eat and get ready. Sorry." She quickly rattled off flustered.

I gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about it Brittany." Nick opened the door and I still held onto her hand. "Do you have a day off coming up or something?" I needed to see her again, desperately.

"Sunday."

"Would you like to do something with me? Maybe I could give you that cooking lesson."

"Yes!" Her face lit up before leaning over kissing my cheek gently. "Text me." She started climbing out slowly letting my hand go.

I just nodded to her not able to speak. Just the feeling of her lips brushing against my cheek took the words right out of my mouth. How did she do that? She gave me a small wave and I gave her one back before Nick closed the door. I watch her rush up the front stairs to her apartment and disappear inside quickly. Huffing loudly I leaned back into the seat more rubbing my face.

"Home Ms. Santana?" Nick asked me.

I pulled my hands down and smiled at him. "Yes please. And you know you can just call me Santana right? Ms. Santana is just weird." I guess it was polite for him to do so; the doormen did the same thing. But I hated it.

"Of course." He smirked at me before putting up the window.

I just sat there as the car began to move. My hand lifted up and touched my cheek it was still hot from where Brittany's lips touched me. Even if it had been for a mere second; just a small graze, it still effected it me. I still didn't understand how this girl that I meet only a few days prior could get me all worked up. My body had never felt this way toward anyone. Yet, Brittany had me tingling and on fire all at the same time. And for a mortal to be the one I was completely attracted to was extremely scary for me.

No mortal should ever be making me feel this way. But Brittany did.

* * *

**A/N:** You like? I hope so! What's up next you ask? A little Santana/Quinn interaction and the Brittany "date"! Like I said above the next several chapters are going to be very Brittana heavy. I really want to start developing their relationship more before the action/drama begins. Oh and for those of you following me on Twitter I told you about my new Tumblr account :D But for those of you who aren't on twitter. I'm now on Tumblr and I'm going to be posting chapter sneak peeks on it! Feel free to follow :D

~Quest

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on twitter


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Well I decided to split the date chapter into 2 parts :D It's getting crazy long. So here is part 1! Thank you all who started following me on Tumblr and Twitter! Hope you are all enjoying the chapter sneak peeks I've been posting. And thank you to all the reviewers and followers here on FF :D You're all awesome. Enjoy Date part 1!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You do realize its Sunday right? And the whole concept of the day is to actually sleep in?"

I rolled my eyes a Quinn. "You're one to talk. You've been up longer than me. Plus it's almost eight o'clock I hardly count that as early."

She chuckled sipping her coffee on the couch watching the news. "True. So wanna do something today?" Quinn asked me as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Umm-I gotta go grocery shopping so if you want to go with me you can." I glanced at her for a second before going to get the milk.

"But we went grocery shopping just the other day."

"I know I just need to get special stuff." I started shoveling large spoonfuls of cereal into my mouth, completely avoiding Quinn's gaze.

"Special stuff?" I could hear the speculation rising in her voice.

"Mmmhmm." Leaned back against the counter I continued to eat.

"Saaaan…?" I looked up at her. "What kind of special stuff?"

"For-my-date." My words mumbled in-between mouthfuls.

"DATE?! WHAT?!"

Her high voice ripped through my ears. "Fuck Quinn, keep it down!"

"Sorry." She apologized. "But seriously did you just say date?"

I set my now empty bowl into the sink and turned towards her. "Yes I did. I didn't think your hearing was that bad Q." I teased.

"Tonight? With who? Oh my god it's the café girl isn't it!?" Quinn jumped up from the couch and rushed into the kitchen.

My eyes rolled. "Her names Brittany. Not café girl."

"Right sorry." She was suddenly next to me and smiling. "This is so exciting!" Quinn bounced slightly.

"Calm down." I laughed putting my hand on her forearm to stop her from jumping around. She was way too overly thrilled about this. "It's just dinner."

"I know but it's your first dinner date with a mortal. Wait until the boys find out about this!" Quinn clapped her hands together excitedly.

My eyes widened. Oh fuck no. That was not happening. I grabbed Quinn's shoulders tightly and turned her towards me roughly. "Absolutely not. You do not tell them until after it's over." I kept my voice sharp to make my point, that in no way was she allowed to tell the boys today.

"But-"

"You keep those lips sealed. Or I _will_ hurt you Q." I tightened my grip on her shoulders to make my point. She knew I could and I didn't want to threaten her with violence but it seemed like the only feasible way to get across to her at the moment. "They can find out tomorrow. Okay? Just let me have tonight without them…being well…them."

Quinn winced slightly feeling my painful grasp. "Fine." She huffed giving in to my will. I let her go slowly giving her a satisfied smile.

"Good now do you think you can like not be here tonight?" I notice her smirking brightly at me and I just rolled my eyes. "I'd just like it to be me and her. Not me, her, and _you._"

"Awww well aren't you adorable." My eyes rolled once again. "Yes yes I'll force Sam to take me to a movie or dinner."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So you're making her dinner?" Quinn asked slowly.

"Ya. What's wrong with that?"

She made her way back over to the couch. "Nothing."

"Q…?"

"It's just-do you even know how to cook here?"

"I cook at home all the time."

"I know. I know. Things are different here and you haven't cooked anything yet."

I huffed. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to make her something I know. Can't be too hard to find the same ingredients."

"Okay." She sipped her mug of coffee returning her attention to the news on the TV.

"So did you want to shop with me or what?" I paused watching her over the bar before getting myself a cup of coffee from the coffeepot. There was no need to go café to get something. Brittany wasn't there. I should have gone out for a run, but I deserved a day off too. Plus I was too excited for tonight.

"Na. But thanks anyways."

I just shrugged and sat down in one of the recliners sipping my coffee. "Go ahead and ask." I mumbled between sips my eyes darting away from the TV to see Quinn staring at me.

"I wasn't going to ask you anything…"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Q I _know_ you. You want to ask me something. So ask. Giving you an open invitation here suggest you take it before I change my mind."

Her lips curled into a smirk. "So how did this whole dating thing come about?"

"I asked her on Thursday."

"Wait you saw her on Thursday?"

"Mmhmm. She took me to Time Square."

"Wait! You've already been on a date? Why didn't you tell me?!" Quinn sat up more on the couch staring at me.

I glanced at her briefly. "It wasn't a date. She was just giving me a tour."

"Riiiight. Just a tour." I shook my head with an eye roll. Quinn was impossible sometimes. "Now how did that happen?"

"I've seen her a few times."

"When? You like hardly leave the apartment."

I smirked slightly. "My run in the morning may take me by the café."

She started laughing. "Should have known you wouldn't be waking up at six am to just go running without an alternative motive."

I laughed and returned my attention to the news before my phone suddenly buzzed. Pulling it out of my sweatpants pocket I smirked seeing the name across the lock screen.

**Brittany 3: **_**hey what time do you want to hang out today?**_

I smirked and quickly turned my phone sideways to reply. I was finally getting the hang of this texting thing. It was easier for me to use my thumbs to text then my index finger. I always hit the wrong buttons when I tried it that way. _**When are you free?**_

**Brittany 3: **_**now :D**_

A soft chuckle escaped my lips and Quinn's eyes landed on me. "Brittany." I answered her unasked question and she smirked. _**How about I have Nick pick you up at ten? We can hang out all day. If you want?**_

**Brittany 3: **_**k! but I can take the subway.**_

_**No. He can pick you up. Were comfy lounge clothes. I don't feel like going out.**_ I smirked brightly and waited a few minutes before she finally replied.

**Brittany 3:**_** fine. I'll be ready at 10.**_

_**Can't wait.**_It was true I couldn't wait to spend the day with her. I put down my phone on the arm of the chair and picked my now lukewarm coffee up. "Brittany's coming over around ten." I mumbled not looking at Quinn.

She was silent for a minute. "Okay… want me gone or something?"

I finally looked at her. "No. You can hang out for a while if you want. But at dinner you're gone."

Quinn chuckled. "Ya I'll be gone. Don't worry."

Finishing my coffee I got up put my mug into the sink then headed into my bedroom to shower. I had a little over an hour before Brittany would be her. I needed to get read and clean my room up a bit. I had dirty clothes everywhere and my bed hadn't been made in days. I really didn't see the point in bed making really. I was just going to get under the covers again and no one came into my room. Why on earth did I need to tuck in all the covers and straighten everything out in the morning just to tear it apart twelve hours later? There was really no logical reason.

But I pulled the covers straight anyways not wanting to look like a complete slob. I picked up my clothes and shoved them into my hamper in the bathroom before going to find some comfy clothes to change into. I sent a text to Nick asking him to pick up Brittany at her apartment at ten; then another text to Brittany asking her to text me when she got here so I could go down and let her in, before climbing into the shower.

I left my hair down to dry and just added some light eye make-up after changing into my black yoga pants and navy blue t-shirt. Walking out into the living room Quinn looked me over while I pulled on my socks mid-walk. "You're wearing that?"

"Yes."

"I thought this was a date?"

I plopped down in my chair and looked at her. "And it is." She continued to stare at me. "I told her to wear comfy clothes. Why wear something uncomfortable if we're just going to hanging around here all day?"

"Valid point." Quinn chuckled.

My attention turned towards the TV. "What the hell are you watching?"

"Project Runway." She smiled. "It's very entertaining."

I shook my head. "All these reality shows confuse me. I don't get them."

"They're fascinating. So much drama involved. You know you'd like the singing ones I think. I watched the one called the X-Factor and the Voice. They are singing competitions. Very good stuff."

"I just don't understand what's so appealing." I muttered and tossed my legs up over the arm of the chair and started watching.

"What time is Brittany coming over again?" Quinn finally broke the silence that had fallen between us.

"Ten." I glanced at my phone; fifteen more minutes. I smiled.

"Thought you were going grocery shopping?"

"I will with Brittany." I could feel her smirking. "What?" I glanced at her.

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the TV. It actually was kind of interesting; though I'd never give Q the satisfaction by saying it out loud. My phone buzzed and I quickly picked it up running my thumb along the bottom unlocking it.

**Brittany 3: **_**Nick says we're almost there. He's super nice btw!**_

I smirk. How was she so adorable even over the phone? _**K be right down.**_ I got up from my seat. "Brittany's here." I informed Quinn before heading towards the elevator. I paused and whipped around facing her. "Best behavior."

She laughed. "Promise."

I smiled and headed downstairs. My smile grew seeing Brittany getting out of the town car through the glass front door. I stared for a second before walking out. She had her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail; baggy grey NYC sweatpants that were rolled up slightly at the waistband; and a tight baby blue tank top. She even made comfy clothes look extremely sexy. I walked out door and gave Andrew a small smile when he opened it for me.

"Thanks Nick." I thanked him with a huge smile.

"Anytime Santana."

I turned my attention to Brittany who was staring at me wide-eyed. "Come on." Taking her hand in mine I started pulling into the lobby. She tossed Nick a wave and a thank you over her shoulder before we disappeared inside.

Her hand gripped mine slightly and sudden warmth shot up my arm causing me to look at her. "You live here?" She asked softly once we were in the elevator.

"Yup."

"It's like super fancy."

I shrugged putting in my code. "I guess so." I didn't let go of her hand as we started going up. I refused to be the person to break our hands apart. "So my roommate is still here; hope you don't mind."

"Nope! Can't wait to meet her." Brittany grinned excitedly.

"She's really not all that exciting." I chuckled.

Brittany shrugged. "She's still your roommate."

The door slid open and I pulled her into the penthouse. "Holy shit…" Brittany's steps slowed getting her first good look at the place. Couldn't blame her really; I did the exact same thing when I first walked in as well. "This place is AH-MAZING!"

I laughed. "It's pretty nice."

"Nice? This is like double the size of my place and I live with three other people!" We walked into the living room more and Brittany smiled brightly seeing Quinn still sitting on the couch. "You must be Quinn! I'm Brittany." She let go of my hand taking a few steps forward holding her hand out for Quinn to shake.

Quinn smiled at me then at Brittany before getting up to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow… you're gorgeous." Quinn's eyebrow rose at Brittany's honest statement. "Are you from Malibu too?"

Quinn chuckled. "Ya. Santana and I go way back."

Brittany let go of Quinn's hand and turned to me. "Malibu has really hot people."

Q and I both laugh. "Thanks. I think…" I smirked at her and Brittany blushed slightly. "Want some lemonade?" She nodded quickly and followed me into the kitchen.

She leaned back against the counter watching me as I grabbed two large glasses. I pulled out the pitcher of lemonade I made yesterday and turned to her. Her eyes quickly snapped upwards and she was blushing slightly. I knew the tight yoga pants had been a good idea because she had definitely been staring at my ass when I got into the fridge. I smirked slightly. It felt good that she was checking me out. It reaffirmed my assumption that she was into women and actually _liked_ me.

I poured her a glass and handed it over purposely making sure our hands touched. I just wanted to touch her all the time now; loving the way she made my body hum. She smiled at me and took a sip as I poured myself a glass.

"Mmm this is really good."

Put the pitcher back in the fridge before turning to smile at her. "Homemade."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "You made it?"

"Ya it's easy. Just fresh squeezed lemons, water, and sugar." I shrugged.

She sipped her drink again smiling. "I usually just have the frozen canned stuff. This is so much better."

"Glad you like it." I watched her carefully as I took a few gulps of my drink. "So I thought we could just watch some movies before dinner."

"I love movies!" Brittany finished her drink quickly.

"We also have to go grocery shopping later so we can actually cook something."

Her lips grew into a large smile. "You're still going to teach me?"

"Of course." I smiled back. "Want some more?" I motioned to her empty glass.

"Yes please."

I continued to smile and refilled her glass. We walked back out into the living room and Quinn was gone. I could hear the shower going from her bathroom and smiled knowing she'd probably be leaving soon. "Where'd Quinn go?" Brittany frowned. "She doesn't want to watch movies with us?"

"I think she's hanging out with her boyfriend, Sam, this afternoon. Probably went to go get ready." I put my glass down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch.

I grinned brightly feeling Brittany plop down right next to me on the couch. Close enough for our arms to be touching. She turned towards me slightly. "So what DVDs do you have?"

I stared at her. Yes I knew that term; but I didn't have any. Crap. "Umm I don't have any."

Her mouth dropped open slightly. "You don't have any DVDs?"

"No."

"How can you not have any? I didn't think that was human possible."

I tried not to smirk. Godly possible; yes. "They are all back home." I quickly answered. "Didn't bring any with me on the plane."

"Oh- gotcha. For a second there I thought you were culturally challenged." Brittany teased with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh. If she only knew how right she was.

"We could watch something on OnDemand or one of our movie channels." I leaned forward grabbing the remote handing it over to her. "You can choose."

"You sure?"

"Totally. I don't watch a lot of movies. So I'd probably make a really bad choice." I chuckled and leaned back into the couch more watching her flip through channels.

I stared. I couldn't help it. She was completely stunning. My eyes trailed from her neck up the side of her face and back down to her lips. I was absolutely determined to kiss those lips at some point during the night.

Her lips smiled brightly. "I love Disney movies."

"Huh?"

"Disney it's awesome." She glanced at me and motioned to the TV.

I finally tore my eyes away from her and looked at the TV noticing there was a cartoon movie on with some blue Genie dancing around. "Never seen it. What's it about?"

"What?!" I cringed at her shocked expression. "How could you have _not_ seen a Disney movie?!"

"My parents didn't like me watching that much TV when I was younger." It was the easiest and best excuse I could come up with on the spot.

She turned her body more towards mine pulling one of her legs up underneath her. "You've seen one though right?"

"Seen one what?"

"Disney movie."

"I thought this was the Disney movie." She stared at me intensely.

"_This _is Aladdin. There are like 51 animated Disney movies."

"Oh. Right." Shit. I was getting this all wrong.

"So you have never _EVER_ seen a Disney film?" Brittany still looked shocked and it was making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I knew I should have done more research on movie culture. But I had spent most of my time with learning about music; which I had thought was more important at the time.

"Never." I said softly.

"You know what this means right?"

That I was in big trouble? Yup, knew that one.

Brittany smiled at me brightly. "You are just going to have to watch all 51 Disney movies with me. I own them all."

The worried expression that probably had been on my face quickly changed to relief. "With you huh? We haven't even finished this date yet." Yup it was totally a date.

Brittany blushed. "Well ya. If you want to that is…"

"I'd love to." I quickly answered. I'd seriously do anything with her.

Her grin grew even more if that was possible. "But now we're watching Aladdin so get comfy." She snuggled down into the touch putting her feet up on the coffee table after kicking off her sneakers. I almost squeaked when I felt her hands grab my thighs and quickly pull both of my legs up draping them over her lap.

I leaned back against the armrest of the couch and stared at her wide-eyed. How the hell was I supposed to concentrate on the damn movie when my legs were draped over hers? My eyes never went to the TV they just lingered on her face and then down to her arms that were now over my thighs. I could feel my heart beat start racing. It felt like an intimate position to me or at least my body thought it was because I definitely reacting to it.

Quinn suddenly walked out of her room and Brittany looked over her shoulder hearing her causing me to look away from her so not to let her see me leering at her face. Q's eyebrow rose slightly seeing the position we were currently in and I blushed slightly. Brittany just smile. "Quinn, please tell me you've seen a Disney movie, because Santana's never seen one. Ever!"

Quinn glanced at me and I gave her a pleading look to help me out with my giant mistake. "Of course I've seen one. Santana's just lived under a rock growing up."

"Thanks Q. I feel so loved." I chuckled slightly but gave her a thank you look.

"It's not my fault your parents kept you sheltered and I was your _only_ friend." Quinn teased playing along.

"Psh. I was friends with the boys too."

"They don't count." We both laughed. It was true sometimes when we were younger we pretended they didn't exist. It pissed them off.

"Bye Q."

"See you guys later." She picked up her purse and smirked at us. "Have fun."

I shook my head with a smirk and looked back at Brittany who was staring at me intensely. "Whaaat?"

"Nothing." She gave me a slight smirk before looking back at the TV.

I watched her closely; the corner of her lip still pulled up slightly in a smirk. My breath sucked in quickly when I felt her hand suddenly rub the side of my thigh. Thankfully she was so focused on watching Aladdin she didn't notice me take in a few shaky breathes. I seriously loved her hand right now.

Her fingers slowly rubbed my thigh and I felt like I was on fire. The sharp tingling sensation never went away it only intensified as she continued brushing her fingertips over my yoga pants in gentle circles. She seemed unfazed by her actions and kept her focus on the movie we were currently watching. While I laid there ignoring the movie completely trying not to let her touch affect me so much. But it was and there was nothing I could do about it; except move my legs off her lap. And _that_ absolutely was not going to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know you hate me probably for leaving it there lol I'll try to finish part 2 and get it up here in the next couple of days. I'm trying to pack for school and write at the same time…it's kinda difficult… LOL! _BUT_ I will give you a tidbit to hold you over until the next chapter. There will be a kiss in the next chapter. Who do you think will be the one to instigate it though? O;-D

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!  
theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So sorry for the wait on this chapter! It's been a crazy week trying to pack for school and whatnot. I'm going to apologize now for any mistakes in this chapter. I did not do a read through like I usually do before posting. I wanted to get it up since I'm going to be gone tomorrow then leaving the day after that for school. So here is an _**extra**_-long chapter for you all! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Pleeeeeease..." Brittany gave me the biggest pout.

"I don't know." It was really hard not stare at with a straight face when she was looking at me with that adorable face of hers.

"It's super easy and the directions are right on the box." She held the brownie box up in front of her still pouting at me. "Can we have it for dessert?"

I smirked slightly. "Fine we can make brownies." I wasn't too sure about making something from a box. It wasn't fresh and the thought of just adding three ingredients to a powder and it made chocolate brownies didn't seem right.

Brittany gave an excited squeal and tossed the box into our empty cart. "They are very yummy."

"I know." I never had a brownie before.

She bit her bottom lip as I started pushing the cart again. We hadn't even gotten stuff for supper before Brittany made a detour to the aisle with the brownie mixes. I couldn't believe how many boxed foods mortals had. And frozen product; where all you had to do was microwave or put it in the oven. It was and odd concept for me; not eating something fresh right from a garden or livestock that we raised.

"So what are we making?" Brittany walked next to me with a smile.

"Well there is the chicken dish I like to make back home. Thought we could make it together." I suddenly realized I had no idea what kind of food she liked. Maybe she didn't like chicken. "Do you like chicken?"

"Love chicken! And beef, and pork. I like all types of food."

I smiled at her. "But not fish. 'Cause it tastes like pond." I tried not to chuckle.

"Yes it does!" Brittany turned to me grinning. "You remembered."

"Of course." She continued to smile at me.

I started leading her over to the fresh produce area. "So what's in this chicken dish?"

"Umm mushrooms, onions, green and bell peppers, garlic, spinach, and some spices." I shrugged slightly. "Oh and rice."

"That sounds really good… and really complicated." Brittany frowned slightly.

I ran my hand down her arm taking her hand in mine. "It's really easy. Two pans that's it." I smiled.

"Really?" A small smile curled onto her lips.

"Yes really." I kept her hand in mine and began pushing the cart again and over to the vegetables.

I made sure to get everything organic. Brittany helped picking out the best looking vegetables. "Brittany the vegetables are fine." I couldn't help but chuckle at her when she started examining two bell peppers.

"But… it's not going to be yummy if the veggies look nasty." I doubted that but I let her take her time picking out the best one. I stood there holding the bag waiting. "This one!" She turned on her heels holding out one pepper. "It's the best looking one."

"Okay." I tied up the bag and put it in our cart. "Now we have to get some chicken and the rice."

She took my hand as we walked to the deli. I took a long look picking up several packages of chicken breast. "And you were complaining about me taking forever choosing veggies." Brittany giggled at me.

I gave her a sheepish smile. "It's gotta be free-range organic chicken."

She just smiled at me playing with my fingers slightly while she still held my hand. I glanced down at our hands and smiled before going back to find the perfect package of chicken. Finally I found one. I put it in the cart and smiled at Brittany. "We done?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Just a few more things." I promised and kept going along. I grabbed some brown rice, some organic chicken stock before heading towards the dairy area.

"You're kinda like Rachel." My eyebrow rose at questioningly. "You get all the healthy stuff. Though Rach is a vegan or something like that. You're not that bad."

I laughed. "Well companies put all sorts of weird unhealthy preservatives and chemicals. I like fresh stuff."

"Okay well at least you eat meat." She grinned brightly.

"Yes that is a good thing."

Brittany stared at me. "Very good thing. I don't think I could date you if you didn't eat meat."

"Date me?" I smirked.

"Ahh-" She blushed deeply. "I mean go on dates - I mean go on _a_ date. This date-" She stumbled over her words. "Umm I'm having fun." Brittany said quickly trying to recover.

I spared her the embarrassment. "I'm having a lot of fun too." She grinned at me. "We just have to get some ice cream now."

"Ice cream?"

"Ya it's good with warm brownies right?" I'm pretty sure I had read that somewhere.

"YES!" Brittany squeezed my hand and skipped along beside me. "It's amazing!"

"You can pick the flavor."

We got to the ice cream cases and I just watched her look at all the flavors. She let go of my hand to get a better look and I frowned for a second at the lack of contact. I liked when she held my hand. It made me feel good.

"Hmmmm…" Brittany analyzed the ice cream choices.

It was cute. And I'm glad she was the one choosing because I would have gone with the standard chocolate or vanilla. She finally pulled out a tub and showed it to me. "Chocolate peanut butter." She put it in the cart. "Have you had it before?"

"No. I usually stick with the standard favors." I smiled at her when she took my hand.

Brittany rolled her eyes slightly. "Well it's a good thing you found me then. I'll get you eat non-standard flavors."

I stared at her with a giant grin. "Glad I found you too." She bit her bottom lip lightly and stared at me. Her grip tightened around mine. I finally tore my gaze from her and started pushing the cart. "Let's go cook."

"Okay." We got up to register and started unloading the cart.

I noticed Brittany start pulling out her wallet and some cash. "No. My treat." I pulled out my credit card handing it over to the girl.

"But-" She attempted to hand me a twenty dollar bill.

"Britt. I got it." I took my credit card back and ignored her twenty dollar bill. She huffed and finally put it back into her wallet shoving it into her sweatpants pocket. We grabbed the bags and headed out to the town car where Nick waited for us. He popped the trunk up and we pilled everything inside.

Once inside the car I took Brittany's hand and she smiled at me. "Doesn't Nick get a day off?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Out of all the questions she could have asked me on the ride back to the apartment she asked that. "Ya Friday afternoons and Saturday's. Though he'll probably have Sunday's off too. Q and I don't go out much and if we do the boys drive on the weekends."

"Oh so he could have had today off?"

"I didn't want you taking the subway. Plus I was going out to grocery shopping anyways." I shrugged. I drew a light pattern along the back of her hand. "Don't worry about Nick."

"I won't… I was just curious if he had to work every day for you." She looked down at our hands. "It would just be sad if he didn't get a day off to spend with family or something."

I stared at her. "He gets time off." It was amazing to me. That she cared about a man she knew all of three days and probably had only two conversations with.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to having someone being around to drive me around everywhere, like whenever I wanted. It's weird…"

I squeezed her hand. "It's cute. And kind of refreshing." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Maybe I should get Puck to teach me how to drive soon. That way Brittany wouldn't have to worry about Nick. We dropped the subject after that and finally made it back to the apartment. We lugged all of our bags up to the apartment and lucky for me Quinn was still gone. I brought my bags into kitchen and started putting away everything.

"Do you want to eat now or later?" We had a small lunch round noon but it consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Though Brittany wasn't a huge fan of my jelly choice; it was an organic brand I got at the farmers market that Q and I went too. It was raspberry with the seeds and raspberry chunks in it. I could tell she didn't like it but suffered through the sandwich probably not to hurt my feelings. Even when I told her I'd make her a different one she refused and shoved the sandwich into her mouth.

"Later." Brittany handed me a few things for the fridge from her bags.

"You sure?"

She nodded slowly. "Unless you're hungry?"

"No I'm good."

"Me too. Can we watch another movie? Then cook?"

I glanced at the clock it was almost five pm. "Sure. Do you want to watch another Disney movie? Or whatever you want. You can choose."

She just beamed at me bouncing on her tiptoes. "You choose this time."

"No really you can choose. I'm not that into movies so my taste isn't all that good. Really." I laughed putting the last of the groceries away before turning towards her leaning against the counter.

"I'm sure you have awesome taste in movies." She smiled brightly.

I shook my head. "I don't. Ask Quinn."

"Please… I want you to choose." She took a few steps in front of me. Our bodies were suddenly so closes to each other. My heart started hammering inside my chest when I felt her fingers graze my forearms playfully. "Pretty please…" Her lower lip quickly pouted out.

How can I resist that look? Seriously. I couldn't. "Fine…" I chuckled and put my hand up in front of her face to block the look. "Just stop pouting it's… irresistible…"

"Irresistible?"

"Yes." I chuckled some more as she continued to do it. "Stop this. And I'll choose." I waved my hand at her face before grabbing her hand quickly and pulling her out of the kitchen to the living room.

I grabbed the remote and set down on the couch. Brittany quickly took a seat next to me bouncing slightly. "Okay… so horror or sci-fi?" I enjoyed both genre's they were amusing and I liked all of the special effects and sometime cheesy plotlines. So I'd give her the choice on which one then I'd choose from there.

Brittany stared at me. "What you asked me to choose… I like both genres…" I gave her a small smile. "Would you like to choose?"

She continued to stare at me for a second. "Umm sci-fi. Not a scary one though…." She chewed on her lower lip slightly.

"Right no scary." I went to our OnDemand to search for a good sci-fi like move to watch.

I took a few minutes before stopping on one. _The Fifth Element_ I had watched it with Quinn and the boys a few nights ago and it was fairly entertaining. "Have you seen it?" I asked her. She shook her head before grabbing my legs pulling them up onto her lap getting us both comfy.

I just smirked putting down the remote and got comfy. I couldn't help but laugh at some of the ridiculous lines and Brittany gripped my thigh slightly during a few parts. They weren't scary but Brittany still jumped slightly and dug her fingers into my thigh. I had to wince a few times but she didn't notice. I reached down and took one of her hands in mine pulling it up to my stomach and started playing with her fingers gently. The action finally got her to look at me smiling.

My attention was completely focused on her I didn't even hear the ding of the elevator when it stopped at our apartment. The sudden thumping caught both mine and Brittany's attention and I quickly sat up. My eyes widened seeing Puck walk into the room with Mike and Sam close on his heels.

"No. Out. My date." I glared at them.

"We just wanted to meet your café girl." Puck smirked brightly. "You know since you talk about her all the time."

Brittany smirked at me. "You do?"

I rolled my eyes and swung my legs off her lap. "Maybe." I muttered lowly.

"Brittany?"

"Mike!" Brittany jumped up from the couch and took two large steps throwing herself into a classic Mike bear hug. I just stared at the two of them. What the hell? Brittany pulled back and smacked his shoulder giggling.

I just sat there. "Wait you two know each other?"

Mike grinned. "Brittany here teaches the hip-hop class I've been taking on Thursday's."

Quinn quickly ran out into the living room. "I'm so sorry. I didn't tell them I swear." She huffed glaring at Puck.

I ignored her and stared at Brittany. "Wait you dance?"

"She's fantastic." Mike smirked and bumped Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm alright." She blushed a little.

"Better than alright."

Brittany rolled her eyes and quickly came back over sitting next to me. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked over to me. How did I not see it before, she totally has a dancer body. I cleared my throat and looked at Puck. "Will you leave if I introduce you?" He just smiled.

I turned to Brittany. "Brittany. Meet my friends. My cousin Puck. Sam; Q's boyfriend. And you already know Q and Mike." I pointed to everyone.

Brittany waved. "Nice to meet you Puck and Sam."

"Okay so now we know each other. Leave please." I gave Quinn a pleading look. She was supposed to keep them away from here. She wasn't doing her job very well.

"Yes time to go. We're ordering out remember." Quinn started pushing the boys out back towards the elevator.

"Have fun! Nice meeting you!" The boys chimed in together. And I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Puck mouthed _she's hot_ too me before disappearing around the corner.

I grunted and rubbed my face with my hands. Brittany laughed. "They seem cool."

"No they're annoying." I looked over at her. "A dancer?"

She blushed slightly. "Ya."

"Should have known. You have the body for it."

"Been checking me out?" She smirked at me.

"Ahh-" I stared at her. "Yes." I wasn't going to lie and tell her no or not often. I checked her out all the time. She was hot; no one could blame me for doing it.

Brittany grinned brightly. I cleared my throat and tore my gaze from hers. "How about dinner?" I asked running my hands through my hair a few times before finally looking back at her.

"Yes I want to learn this Santana dish." I smirked and got to my feet.

I grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her up to her feet. I slowly let go of her hand and started pulling things out. Brittany was watching me I could feel her eyes. "Can you grab the big frying pan from under there?" I pointed to a lower cabinet.

"Sure!" She pulled out one of the large stainless steel fry-pans. "This one?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "Perfect." I pulled out the chicken set it next to the vegetables. "Put it on the stove."

I got a few cutting boards and two large knives. Brittany popped up next to me bouncing slightly. "This is going to be so much fun! What's first?"

"You're going to cut up the veggies while I get the chicken ready." I handed her the knife and she just stared at it.

"But what if I slice off my finger with this?" She asked softly holding the large knife awkwardly.

I laughed then realized she was completely serious. Giving her a soft smile I stepped up closer to her. "Like this." I took her hand in mind that held the knife. Carefully I helped her start slicing up the bell pepper. I corrected her other hand so she wouldn't slice off the tips of her fingers and just kept my hands on hers.

"Think you got it?" I smiled up at her.

I noticed the corner of her lips tug up into a smirk before shaking her head no. I grinned and helped her finish the bell pepper; keeping my hands over hers guiding them in their cutting. Once it was done I slowly let them go. "Now you just have to cut up everything else exactly like that."

"Okay." She grabbed the green pepper and paused. "Can you do the onion?" Brittany glanced at me. "They make me cry."

"Sure." I grabbed the large onion and peeled it before slicing it up in less than ten seconds. I grabbed the mound of onion and turned to put it into the pan and found Brittany watching me. "What?" I laughed.

"That was so fast…"

I put the onion into the pan and grabbed the olive oil drizzling some into the pan before turning it on high. "I'm really good with knives…" I slowly turned to her.

She seemed satisfied with the answer and just smiled before starting her slow cutting back up. I opened up the package of chicken and started cutting it up into reasonable sized strips. I kept glancing over at Brittany and she was doing a great job and almost done with the pepper. Hearing the onion starting to sizzle I left the meat and stirred the onion turning down the heat.

"I'm done with the peppers." Brittany grinned at me.

"Just put them in the pan and then you can slice up the mushrooms." I put the container of mushrooms by her cutting board.

"So what is this called exactly?" She asked after putting the pepper slices into the hot pan.

I just shrugged. "I just call it chicken and rice."

"That's a horrible name."

I laughed. "Oh ya?"

"Ya." She started cutting up the mushrooms into small slices. "I may have to rename it."

"Go right ahead." I smiled at her.

"I'll think about it."

Within a few minutes I had the chicken added to the pan, the mushrooms, and freshly graded garlic. "Here you just stir." I handed over a long wooden spoon.

"Just stir?"

"Yup. Just don't let it catch on." I explained before going to find the rice and chicken broth I bought.

"This is easy." Brittany smiled at me as I walked up next to her setting everything down.

"Told you cooking with me is easy." I handed her the salt and pepper shaker. "Add a little of each for seasoning."

"Okay." She shook each into the pan. "Now what?"

"We just have to wait for the chicken to brown and the veggies to cook."

Brittany nodded. "Then what?"

"Then we'll add the chicken broth, rice, and spinach. Put the cover on and let it simmer for oh twenty minutes then we eat."

"Really easy." Brittany beamed at me.

"Told you."

I leaned up against the counter next to her and just watched her stir the contents in the pan. "While its simmering can we make the brownies?"

"Sure." I just stared at her before she turned towards me.

"Is that brown enough?" I glanced down and nodded. "So the chicken broth next?"

I opened it up for her and handed it over. "Pour in half."

She did and I handed her the bag of brown rice. "The whole thing. And stir it around." While she poured in the rice I grabbed the baby spinach and added some to the pan. "I added a little cream sometimes. Just makes it a little richer."

Brittany nodded intently. I poured a little in let her stir it before putting the cover on and turning the heat down to low. "And now we wait."

"No now we make brownies."

I smiled. "Right brownies."

"Can we make them the fudge way? They are better." Brittany grabbed the brownie box and brought it over to the mixer.

"Of course. What do we need?"

She slowly turned towards me. "You've made brownies before, right?"

Crap. Think fast. "Yes. Just not from a box."

"You make homemade brownies?!" Her eyes got wide slightly.

Oh shit. "Umm. Ya. It's pretty easy."

"We could have made homemade brownies?!"

"You just seemed so content with getting the box I didn't want to stray you away from it. We'll make homemade brownies next time." I smiled at her brightly. I'd have to look up a brownie recipe for next time.

"That sounds awesome." Brittany smiled brightly and I picked up the box to read the directions. It was easy enough; eggs, oil, water.

"Want to make them?" I smiled at her.

Her smile grew as she nodded wildly. "Tina lets me make them all the time at the café. Even though I'm only allowed to make drinks now."

"You lose your baking privileges?"

"Ya… I burnt the scones and muffins one morning. So they just have me make drinks." She started making the brownies and I just watched her.

"Well you can cook and bake here anytime." I blurted out.

She stared at me. "Ya?"

I nodded. "I mean if you want to do this again?"

Brittany nodded quickly. "I like spending time with you."

"I like you to-I mean like spending time with you-" I quickly corrected myself.

She stared at me and her grin growing. "I like you too." She started the blender before I got another word in. So I ended up just staring at her.

Brittany finally turned to me. "Got a pan?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my staring session.

"A pan?" She giggled.

"Oh ya." She went over turning on the oven while I got her a pan. "This good?" I held one up for her.

"Perfect." I handed it over to and she poured the batter into it and waited for the oven to preheat before sticking it in.

I gave the chicken and rice a stir and turned towards her staring at her my mouth hanging open. She was leaning against the countertop using her finger to get the leftover batter out of the bowl. Pulling her finger out of her mouth slowly she smirked at me. "Want some? It's like the best part." She held the bowl out to me.

Quickly walking up to her I dipped my finger in getting a little bit of the chocolate batter onto the tip of my finger. I quickly sucked it off watching Brittany smiling at me. "Good right?"

"Very." She held the bowl out to me again.

I took more this time and smiled at her. Brownie batter was amazing. Suddenly she was giggling at me and I raised one of my eyebrows at her. "What?"

"You got some right there." She pointed to the corner of her mouth.

I licked the corner. "Good?"

"Still there." She smirked.

I tried again.

"Here." Brittany leaned forward slightly and her thumb was suddenly brushing against my skin right below the corner of my mouth. A shiver ran up my spine and my heart fluttered. I watched her suck on her thumb with a smile; her face still close to mine.

Her lips quickly brushed the corner of mine. It was so light and gentle I thought I had imagined it for a second. "Got it all that time." She smiled brightly at me her voice was soft and I just stared at the lips that had just been on mine.

It had only been a mere two seconds. "You didn't-" I finally breathed out before closing the short distance between us.

I felt her smile against my lower lip when they finally connected. They were better than I had expected. Softer and well they tasted like brownie batter. I heard her set down the bowl loudly before she finally started moving her lips against mine and I felt her arms slid around my waist pulling me right up against her. I put my arms up around her neck trying put pull her down more to my level so I wasn't standing on my tiptoes to get a good angle.

My body turned quickly and I found my back pressed up against the counter roughly with Brittany pressing up against me. I must have grunted or let out a huff; which I really don't remember doing, but Brittany pulled back slightly looking at me. "Sorry-" She took in a few good breaths

"No. I'm good. Continue." I quickly pulled her back down into another kiss. It was a little less slow and soft this time. More urgent and rough. I think we both realized we wanted this kiss to happen. Hell, I wanted to kiss her several hours ago on the couch.

Feeling her tongue graze along my bottom lip sent another shiver up my spine again. I tightened my grip around her neck pulling her into a deeper kiss allowing her tongue to finally pass through my lips. A soft groan sounded from my throat when I felt her tongue begin to massage mine. Her hips grinded against me when I took the opportunity to follow her tongue with my own back into her mouth. It almost became a dance; both of our tongue trying to gain dominance against each other.

She slowly started pulling always taking in a few deep shaky breaths. I followed her forward not wanting or needing a breath myself. Nipping her lower lip I felt her smile and give a soft giggle. I wanted more of her. No I needed more of her. I placed a few light kisses along her lower lip while she caught her breath. She smiled and I gripped the back of her neck to keep her head still do I could kiss her again.

Brittany deepened the kiss pushing me up against the counter even more. Her action was so quick I didn't have time to brace myself and I felt my head hit the cabinet behind me with a loud thud.

Her lips detached from mine quickly and looked at me wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry! I'm not-trying to-beat you up-I swear." She apologized in between breaths.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Fine really." I wasn't fragile. Far from it. Plus it was actually really turning me on with how rough she was being with me. I liked it.

"You sure you're not hurt?" She pouted at me and I ran my thumb along her jawline before leaning in giving her now swollen bottom lip, which was currently pouting at me, another lingering kiss.

"I'm perfect fine. Promise." I answer pulling back from her slightly. I gave her a reassuring smile before kissing her again.

"I just-don't want-you-hurt-" Brittany mumbled against my lips in between kisses.

I nipped her lips lightly. "You are talking way too much right now." I smirked against her lips before taking her bottom lip into my mouth.

A soft moan escaped her lips before I let her lip pop out of my mouth. She stared at me with a giant smile. "Is dinner ready?" Brittany asked before brushing her lips against mine.

I laughed pulling back to look at her. "Dinner seriously?"

She nodded biting her lower lip gently. "It smells super good and my belly is going to start making weird loud embarrassing noises soon."

"It should be done. Just gotta make sure the rice is done." I started at her.

Brittany leaned in and kisses me softly causing a smile to form on my lips as she kissed me. "Plus… I really want to finish eating so we can do this on the couch."

"Oh the couch huh?"

"Yes, after dinner and dessert and while we watch another movie."

I laughed. "Okay then. Let me check to see if the rice is done."

"I'll check the brownies." Brittany kissed me lightly before stepping away from me so I could move away from the counter. I missed the feeling of her warm body pressed up along mine the second she stepped away. For a split second I almost pulled her back but she moved away quickly to check the brownies.

I took in a deep breath watching her for a second before going up to the stove I gave it a few good stirs before testing the rice. It was done. I grabbed a few large bowls from the cabinet and started dishing us out some food. "Wow that looks good." Brittany grinned at me after pulling out the done brownies to cool.

"Well I hope it's good." It was true I had basically made up the recipe basing it off something I used to make back home. I handed her a bowl and grabbed us a few soup spoons before walking out to the living room.

I set my bowl down onto the coffee table and looked down at her once she sat down. "Want something to drink?"

"Your lemonade?" She grinned up at me.

"Kay." I went back into the kitchen getting us two large glasses and walked back out. Brittany was flipping through the movie channels. "So are you choosing the movie this time?"

"Yes." She smirked.

"But I thought I had great taste in movies?" I couldn't help but tease her sitting down picking up my bowl.

She glanced at me. "I think I'm revising my previous statement." Brittany leaned over pecking my lips lightly before looking back at the TV.

I laughed and smiled brightly. She chose some romantic comedy. I really couldn't tell you the name I wasn't really paying attention to it anyways. My focus was completely on the blonde next to me. She made me happy. It was an odd feeling. Having someone enter your life and know instantly that you were meant to be around them.

Brittany turned to me slightly after having a few large spoonfuls of our meal. "This is so good! I want to have this every night!"

I just chuckled. "Glad you like it." It was really good. Almost as good as the dish I made at home. But there was something missing in it I didn't know exactly what it was.

We finished our meals and I snuggled down into the couch leaning up against Brittany. Her hand slid to my inner thigh and shifted down more relaxing into the couch. It really felt natural and like we had been doing it forever. That happy and excited feeling flooded my body again and I smiled brightly.

I didn't remember seeing the movie end or getting more sweet lady kisses from Brittany. But the next thing I knew my eyes slowly opened and we were on the OnDemand menu. Shit. I fell asleep. I went to get up but felt something heavy on my lap. Looking down I noticed Brittany fast asleep in my lap. Her ponytail was a complete mess and was falling out. I brushed away some of the loose strands out of her face. She was beautiful even in her sleep. I leaned down placing a lingering kiss against her temple. It caused her to stir.

She yawned slightly and stretched slightly. Brittany turned on her back and slowly opened up her eyes looking at me. "Hi…"

I smirked at her. "Hey."

"What time is it?" She carefully pushed herself up and rubbed her tired face.

"It's late." I answered looking at my phone.

"I should get going-" She yawned and stretched one more time.

I frowned. "Brittany it's almost midnight…"

"Don't worry I'll take the subway so Nick doesn't have to be woken up." Brittany slowly got to her feet.

I quickly got up. "Whoa absolutely not." I watched the news. Well more like Quinn did and I just listened while I ate breakfast. I heard about people getting mugged or injured on the subway. And Brittany was a gorgeous woman, going home half sleep in the dead of night. "You can stay here."

She gave me a small smile. "I'll be fine. But thank you for the offer."

Grabbing her hands I stopped her from leaving. There was no way she was leaving this apartment, I would not allow it. "Stay." I said softly. "Please for my peace of mind. I'm a really good cuddle buddy." I smirked brightly.

Brittany let out giggle and smiled. "Well in that case. How could I pass your offer up?"

"You can't." I leaned up kissing her lightly. "Now come on." I turned off the TV still holding one of her hands.

"I should text my roommates let them know I'm not coming home. Rachel would send out a search party if I didn't show up." She pulled out her phone and I started pulling her towards my bedroom turning off lights as I went.

I turned on my bedroom light and closed the door behind us. "All se-" Brittany paused looking at my room. "Holy shit your room is the size of my living room."

I finally let go of her hand and smiled. "Take whatever side of the bed you want."

"Any side is good with me." She smiled at me before I went into the bathroom.

I quickly took off my eye makeup and brushed my teeth. I had to stay in the habit even if I was exhausted. I walked out and found Brittany standing at my window in just her underwear and tank top and hair now out of her ponytail. I stared for a second before clearing my throat. "I set out a toothbrush for you if you want."

She turned to me smiling. "Thanks." Brittany left my window after shutting the shades and went into the bathroom.

I pulled on my boxer shorts and tank top that I normal slept in and climbed into bed. After a few minutes Brittany came out and came over to the bed climbing under the covers. I turned off the light after she got settled. I let out a huff and turned on my side facing away from her. I know I had hinted about cuddling but I didn't want her to be uncomfortable so I stayed on my side of the bed.

I felt the bed shift after a few minutes and an arm slid around my stomach. A large smile spread across my lips feeling her press up against my back. "You were right… you are a good cuddlier." Her lips pressed against the side of my neck for a second before pulling me closer to her.

"Told you." I mumbled softly before turning my head slightly towards her. I kissed her softly when she looked at me. "Goodnight." Turning my head back around, I snuggled back into her.

"Night." She mumbled into my hair.

I let out a happy sigh and couldn't help but place my hand over hers that was wrapped around me. I played with her fingers softly for a few minutes before sleep finally came for me. This was definitely something I could get used too. I'm pretty sure it was the first night since I arrived I fell asleep with a giant smile on my lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Was it worth the wait? :D Unfortunately I probably won't get another update done until middle of next week. I need to get back into school mode and unpack my room and what not. There are going to be plenty of Brittana moments to come :D With them moving their relationship along and with Santana meeting Britts roomies for the first time ;) Plus some quality driving lessons with Puck. I really hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!  
theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** SO sorry for like no update for an entire week! I'm so horrible. I've been getting settled into my new course schedule and I've had no time to write. So it looks like for a little bit I'll only be able to make 1 update a week. Unless I get a bunch of free time one day to write. So here is a nice Brittana fluffy chapter to make up for the lack of update! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A heartbeat. Not the noises of the city. Just the sound of a steady heartbeat ringing through my ears.

Not hearing the city first thing in the morning was an amazing feeling and the new noise was a very pleasant sound to wake up to. Sometime during the night I must have focused in on her steady beat. I don't remember doing it; but I'm glad I did. There was something calming and peaceful about it. Even if it was just a mortal heartbeat. No it wasn't just _any_ heartbeat. It was _hers_.

I didn't open my eyes as I really started waking up. I just laid there on my side in my bed, next to her allowing all my other senses to slowly come into focus. Her body was pressed up against my back. The hand that was firmly pressed against my stomach sent tiny shocks through my body. Her pinky had managed to find my exposed skin between my shirt and boxer shorts. My skin felt incredibly hot right on that very spot.

Brittany's even breaths grazed my neck and I tried to control the oncoming shiver. Though, no amount of self-control could stop it when another warm breath hit. The shiver ran over my entire body. Not only did it tickle but it was quite the turn on. The ultimate formula in which I had no control over; a combination between her pinky, hot breath, and body flush with mine.

I slowly ran my hand down her forearm slightly. I needed to touch her. I began tracing the edges of her fingers slowly; and continued the feather light action until I heard her breathing change. She took in a deep breath finally waking up. A soft groan almost escaped my lips when she stretched out her body some before recoiling back up against me. Her bare leg slipped between mine, her arm tightened around me, and I felt her bury her nose into my hair. I smirked; I figured my action would wake Brittany up but I didn't expect her to snuggle up against me more.

Though I wasn't going to complain; hardly.

I welcomed it.

Neither off us made any motion to move or even say anything. I slowly stopped the trace of her fingers after a few minutes and just laced my fingers over hers. Brittany's heartbeat changed suddenly. And I smirked to myself hearing it speed up. Knowing that one simple action could have that effect on her was the push I needed to slowly turn around in her arms. She didn't move a muscle as I repositioned to face her. Brittany let go of my hand and wrapped her arm back over my waist.

Carefully I opened my eyes not really knowing what to expect from the blonde lying next to me. Those deep blue eyes were desperately trying to remain awake. But when they were open she stared directly into mine. Her fingers started playing with the skin along my lower spine. I smiled brightly getting another full body shiver. Without any hesitation I leaned in the few inches in closing my lips around her lower lip that curled into a large smile.

Her lips lazily moved against mine. I ran my hand around the back of her neck lacing my fingers into her hair holding her face in place. I didn't want her to pull away. Not yet. Brittany's hand started making its way up under the back of my shirt. I pushed my tongue along her lower lip practically begging for her to let me in. I wanted her. I didn't care that she just woke up. I needed to deep this kiss. Her quick heartbeat and ragged intakes of breath told me she wanted this too.

My tongue finally made its way in when she parted her lips. A groan rumbled in my lower throat when I felt her tongue graze mine. It was an odd sensation. Like I couldn't control my own body; it had a mind of its own. Making sounds and motions I didn't tell it to do. I pressed into the kiss deepening it more. Our tongues dueled for several long minutes. It was sloppy and wet. And I could tell Brittany was still half asleep. But I didn't mind not one bit and it seemed like she didn't either. We were kissing that's all that mattered.

I nipped her lower lip as I slowly pulled back to let her take a good breath. I really didn't need one but I could feel her trying to take in a breath every time I pulled my tongue back into my own mouth. Brittany took in a few breathes; her smile still large. "Can you be my alarm?" She mumbled tiredly before shifting slightly towards me bringing the front of our body flush against each other. Her arm quickly tightened around my waist.

I let out a soft laugh. "You're alarm huh?"

Brittany smiled slightly nodding. "Yup. Like waking up like that better."

I just grinned and ran my fingers through her hair gently watching her eyes flutter close slightly as she started falling back to sleep. I just smiled as I watched her. I liked it. Having someone next to me in the morning. It was something I wasn't used to. But I can see why mortals enjoyed it. The corner of her mouth pulled up into a small smirk when I brushed my lips gently against it.

"You work today?" I kept my lips near hers gently trailing them along her slightly parted lips.

"Mmhmm." Her tongue briefly touched my lower lip.

I took it into my mouth and gave it a nip before pulling back. Her sudden shiver by my action got me smirking and I leaned in that small inch to recapture her lips with mine. "What time?" It was a question I didn't want to ask because I was afraid she'd say soon and not this afternoon. I didn't want her to be late.

This moment right here was the one I really wanted to continue until she had to leave. "Eleven." She kissed me roughly for a minute before letting my bottom lip out with a soft pop.

I frowned slightly. "But that's so soon." Two hours. That was it. That meant she could probably only stay for an hour. If that. Not fair really.

"You're just lucky I switched shifts with Adam the other day or I would already be gone."

"I wouldn't allow that…"

Brittany smirked. "Oh really?"

"Really." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in kissing her lips lightly before trailing down to her chin and long her jawline. She started laughing when I got close to her ear. Her laughter continued until I got to my target and nipped her lobe gently. She let out a squeal and pulled back laughing before shoving her face into the pillow.

I could help but laugh. "What?" Brittany kept laughing into the pillow and I propped my head up in my hand looking down at her.

The laughter finally stopped and she flipped around suddenly laying on her back. I watched her rub her face. "I'm sorry… this is just..." she finally looked at me. "…weird."

"Weird?" I raised an eyebrow at her. How was me kissing to her ear weird? Did they not do that here? Or was that a thing they did only during foreplay or sex? I was still confused.

She bit her lip nervously for a second she looked away from me. "Ya… this."

"This?"

"You and me. I mean making out and fooling around is one thing. And it was a fun thing. Trust me. I like, really like you." She was rambling and I just watched her. "But I usually don't sleep with someone after the first date. Or at least sleep in there bed. It's just… your different somehow. And I can't figure out what it is."

Brittany paused letting out a huff. "But we didn't have sex. So it was just sleep." She looked at me and I smiled at her. "Don't people have sleepovers?" I was a little unsure of the whole dating protocol here.

She didn't say anything for a minute. "I liked this sleepover." I smirked and leaned over giving her a peck on the lips, she smiled. "A lot."

"We should do it again then." I placed a few more light kisses against her lips.

Her hand slid up behind my head pulling me back down when I went to pull away. I hummed happily against her lips as they started moving together roughly. I desperately tried to shift my body around to straddle over her but she pulled back and framed my face with both of her hands. "I should get home. I gotta shower, eat, and get ready for work."

"Stay shower here and I'll make you breakfast." I smirked and leaned down to kiss her again.

She let me deepen it briefly but push me away slightly. "You'd cook me breakfast?" Brittany gave me a huge smile.

"Only if you like scrambled eggs." They were the only thing I had made as a breakfast meal and they turned out great. So I felt confident I could make them again for her.

"They are my favorite!" She leaned up and kissed me before crawling out of bed. "I'll shower."

I laughed and flopped down on my bed watching her. My eyes immediately went to her legs. Her just I her underwear and shirt was an incredible turn on. When she bent over to grab her sweatpants I almost groaned at the sight. That hot feeling between my legs came back again and that part of me just wanted jump out of bed and pull her back in with me.

She whipped around facing me when she got to the bathroom door. I quickly snapped my eyes up to her face. I was leering. "Can I use your shampoo?"

I cleared my throat slightly. "Totally."

"Awesome. Now go make me breakfast." I couldn't help but laugh as she disappeared into the room shutting the door behind her.

I laid there for a second before climbing out of bed and shuffling out of my room. Quinn was nowhere in sight and I couldn't hear her in her room. That was a good thing I didn't need her coming out asking questions with Brittany still here. I pulled out a bunch of eggs and began making eggs for us. I hummed slightly and started mixing stuff together. It wasn't that hard. Some eggs, milk, salt, pepper, and I put a small amount of maple syrup into the mix. It was odd I know. But Puck told me to try it the other day and I was amazing.

Brittany finally came bouncing out right as I brought two large bowls of scramble eggs out to the living room. I stared her as she rubbed her hair with one of my towels. It was a bad habit staring at her. But I couldn't help it. She was absolutely stunning and I found myself watching constantly. Brittany dropped the towel down onto the floor before taking the bowl I held out for her.

"Thank you. I'm starving."

"You're welcome." I plopped down next to her.

Her eyes widened taking the first couple of bites. "These are so good!"

"I add a secret ingredient." I smiled curling my legs up under me and began take a few bites.

"What is it?"

I smirked into my bowl stabbing a few pieces of egg with my fork. "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you."

"Pretty please?" Looking up at her I noticed her adorable pout firmly planted onto her lower lip. I had to resist it.

"No. Pout is not allowed. Not telling you. My lips are sealed."

"I could unseal them." Her voice was suddenly husky and low and I almost choked on the egg in my mouth.

I looked up at her and she was smirking at me. "Still not telling."

She pouted.

"Maybe one day I'll let you in on the secret."

Brittany smiled shyly and stared into her bowl. "Does that mean we'll have more breakfasts together?"

I stared at her. What did that mean? Did automatically having breakfast together after sleeping in the same bed mean we were dating? Did I want to date her? I think I did. No I did. Brittany made me happy. I had never felt like this before, ever. Granted I hadn't met many mortal women. I could go out and explore, meet people. But, did I really want to meet someone else?

"Yes." Just four days. That's how long I had known this woman and I was now ready to jump into a relationship her. I'm pretty sure this wasn't normal.

She leaned over and pressed her lips against mine firmly. Brittany pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes seeing her staring at me. My heart hammered in my chest, her face was still so close to mine. And I still had no idea how she managed to get me; a god, all worked up just by one lusty look.

I pecked her lips not letting it get out of control. "You still have work. So eat your secret eggs."

Brittany giggled and I just about died. It was adorable.

"I'll have Nick come pick you up."

"Santana." She rolled her eyes. "I don't need him to drive me around everywhere. I'm taking the subway."

"It's no trouble."

"I'm taking the subway."

I let out a huff. "Fine."

I took our empty bowls into the kitchen while Brittany pulled on her shoes to leave. I leaned against the wall watching her. "Sure you don't want me to call Nick?"

"Very sure." She tied up her last shoe before getting to her feet.

Taking two giant steps towards me she captured my lips in a kiss. My breath caught slightly at her action. She pressed me up against the wall roughly sliding her tongue into my mouth playing with mine until I started to respond. Sliding my arms up around her neck I held her in place. She wasn't going anywhere. Brittany's heart sped up as I sucked on her tongue before pulling back to let her breath.

"Stay." I started placing a few kisses against her neck heading towards her ear. She just hummed in reply pressing herself up against me more. "Because I really just want to take you back into my room and fuck you right now." I bit her ear and tightened my arms around her neck not wanting to let her go.

She moaned loudly and I smirked proudly. For a minute I thought she was going to say yes because she started pulling me away from the wall. But she just kissed me sweetly and started push away from me. "I have to work." She bit her lip and I suddenly got nervous. Me. Santana. God protégé. Nervous. Because I'm pretty sure I was a little to forward right then and I couldn't take it back.

"Can I take a rain check?"

Rain check? What the hell was that? But the way she smiled at me I figured it must be a good thing. "Okay."

"Good." She gave me a light kiss before pulling out of my grip around her neck and went to the elevator.

Brittany entered and I watched her give me a small wave before the doors started shutting. The little dance she started doing in the elevator just as the doors shut didn't go unnoticed and I smirked brightly before heading into my bathroom to take a cold shower a very cold one. Because the blonde left me all hot and bothered with no release. A shower would just have to do.

I wasn't surprised to walk out of my room and find Quinn sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up at me smirking. "Back into my room and fuck you right now. Seriously?"

My eyes widened. "Q you didn't…"

"San the boys place isn't that far up." She smirked.

I rubbed my face. Well shit that's embarrassing. "Please tell me they didn't hear too."

"Sorry."

"Oh shit." I plopped down in my chair. Yes mine. I finally claimed the comfy lazy-boy closest to my room as mine. No one was allowed to sit in it but me.

Quinn gave me an apologetic look. "I tried to get them to stop. But it's the boys."

"I'm never going to live that one down."

"Ya Puck wanted to come down and harass you but I was able to run interference."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So I take it last night went well."

"Ya." I grinned brightly. "Nothing happened. But she's amazing."

Quinn squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Are you going to date her? You should she seems adorable."

"I don't know. We might already be. I was a little confused on that part. So I don't know." I huffed and tossed my legs over the arm of my chair to look at Quinn.

"I wanted her to stay and you know."

"Yes I heard."

"Right. But she wanted a rain check. Which really makes no sense, because rain can't write a check because it's a weather pattern."

Quinn chuckled. "It's a saying San. It basically means something you say when you cannot accept someone's invitation to do something but you would like to do it another time."

I stared at her. Holy shit. That meant Brittany wanted to have sex with me. I smiled brightly. And I think I needed another cold shower just at the thought of having sex with the leggy blonde.

"You are so thinking about sex right now. Stop it! I'm in the room."

"Sorry." I smirked.

"No you're not." Quinn mumbled grabbing the remote to change channels.

She was right, I wasn't. My phone buzzed and I reached over taking it off the coffee table.

**Brittany 3: **_**I had the best time last night…oh and this morning ;D**_

I smirked and quickly typed back. _**Me too. Hope your roommates weren't mad.**_

**Brittany 3: **_**Rachel gave me the 3**__**rd**__** degree and Kurt wants to meet you like right now. Other than that it was good.**_

_**I'll meet them whenever you want me too.**_

**Brittany 3: **_**Really?!**_

I smirked brightly. I was interested in meeting her friends. Plus it would allow me to meet other mortals before school started. I need to assimilate more. _**Yes.**_

**Brittany 3: **_**Maybe soon. I don't want Rachel scaring you away… she's crazy**_

I laughed getting a look from Quinn. But I ignored her. _**Can we hangout again soon?**_

**Brittany 3: **_**YES! Tomorrow? Got the afternoon off. I'm clocking into work now. I'll text you later.**_

_**Okay!**_ I put my phone on the arm of my chair and kept smiling.

"Brittany?"

"Yes."

"You are so smitten with this mortal Santana."

I grinned brightly. "I know..." I wasn't going to deny it. I was only here for a year I might as well enjoy my time. And I enjoyed spending time with Brittany. More than I should. But I didn't want to deal with that right now. Right now all I could think about was tomorrow I'd see Brittany and I really hoped she'd want that rain check. It was the only think I could focus on. I got up quickly heading to my room.

"Where you going?" Quinn raised her eyebrow slightly. I could feel her watching me.

"I need a cold shower." I mumbled walking into my room. Damn, I needed to scratch this Brittany itch or I would be taking cold showers several times a day. And cold showers could only work for so long. This mortal was going to be the death of me; figuratively of course.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Sexy times are ahead. As well as Santana meeting Britts roomies and Santana's driving lessons with Puck :) And of course tons of Brittana fluff. Hope you don't mind fluff. Feel free to stalk me on Tumblr or Twitter. I'm going to start doing random Q&A's on my Tumblr or if you have a question about the fic or whatever feel free to ask away! :D I don't bite… or at least not too hard ;)

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!  
theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait here is an extra long chapter for you! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, PMs, Tweets, and Tumblr posts! Love hearing from you all!

Warning: Sexy times in this chapter ;) ur welcome.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Puck. Oh Puck. He was a dead god walking. I went up to the boy's apartment around lunch time and found my target. Grabbing him roughly by the ear I pulled up out of his chair with one tug.

"OW! What the fuck?!" He yelped as I dragged him down the hall and into his room. Tossing him into his room, I closed the door loudly behind us. He rubbed his ear and glared at me. "What the hell was that for?"

I ignored his demand and stepped up poking him hard against the chest. "If you ever. And I mean _**ever**_ listen in on me again. I will hurt you."

"It was only for two seconds. Chill." His hands rose up.

I glared at him before putting my hands on my hips. "Do not test me on this Noah!" Yes I used this real name, I needed to make my point.

"I'm proud of you. Getting on the mortal sex train and you're only two weeks in. I'm impressed." I rolled my eyes at his smirk.

"I did not have sex with her."

"Yet." He chuckled wiggling his eyebrows at me.

He was impossible sometimes. I rubbed my face slightly. "I don't need to worry about you guys listening in on my every move; okay? It's called privacy and I'd like to have it; especially with Brittany."

Puck's smirk slowly faded. "Sorry. Won't do it again. Promise."

"Good. Cause I will punch you in the face if you do."

His hand shot up to his nose eyes wide. "Not the face! It took my nose almost a week to heal last time." I smirked. It was actually one of my prouder moments; cracking his nose with one direct punch to the face. He deserved it though.

"Now imagine that being your nose and your jaw if I hear about you doing it again." I wasn't scared of him. Not in the least. He may have more strength over me but I definitely had the quicker reflexes.

"I won't."

"Glad we got that cleared up." I walked out satisfied I got response I wanted from him. "That goes for you all too." My eyes landed on the rest of my friends. "I know you were listening in. So the rule goes for everyone. No listening on private conversations with mortals. Because, I have no problems hitting every single one of you square in the face." Everyone nodded quickly. "Good."

I left. I had the guitar to practice.

I had spent the rest of yesterday afternoon working on some songs. I gave myself a wide range of music to play; I had to be diverse going into this school. So I started learning songs from Adele, Amy Winehouse, Pink, Coldplay, The Who, and Imagine Dragons. Just to start off with. I hadn't spent much time working on lyrics yet. Just trying to turn songs into acoustic versions had me struggling for the first few. But after I understood the concept and really listened I was able to fly threw ten songs easily. Now I just had to work on learning the lyrics and playing the guitar at the same time.

Humming softly I walked out of my room still in my boxer shorts and t-shirt. Quinn was making breakfast; I could smell it from my room. I yawned shuffling into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Pancake?" She smiled at me.

"Please." I added sugar and some cream to my coffee before slumping down at the bar watching her cook.

"No run this morning?"

I shook my head. "Later. Afternoon run probably." I mumbled into my coffee.

"Oh ya?" Quinn smirked slightly putting a few pancakes on a plate for me. "I take it you're meeting Brittany then?"

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Maybe." I took the fork she handed me and she gripped it tight getting me to look at her. "What?"

"You're just too cute."

My eyes narrowed at her slightly. "Cute?"

Her face brightened slightly and let go of the fork. "You know with Brittany. I'm glad you've kinda of clicked with someone here. Even if she is a mortal."

"Well she's nice, and sweet, and gorgeous." I started cutting into the plain pancake shoving a large piece into my mouth. "Why should it matter if she's mortal?" I swallowed quickly. "It's that the whole point of being here? To interact with them? 'Cause that's what I'm doing."

"It's just… you've gotten attached to her so fast."

"So what? Have you even met Brittany? She's probably the nicest human in this realm. She and I clicked. I don't see the big problem in that."

She huffed and I glared at her slightly. "Q, I love you I do. But don't meddle in my life while we're here. I'm going to do what feels right and if you don't agree keep it to yourself."

Quinn frowned at me. "I'm not meddling. And it's not that I don't agree with your choice. You know keep your options open."

"You sound like Noah." I raised my eyebrow slightly. "I'm a big girl Q. I'll be fine."

She just nodded and went back to cooking her breakfast. I stared down at my food. I don't know why she thought she needed to keep poking into my personal life. I felt things for Brittany. Things I didn't quite understand. But they got me all excited and happy every time. I smiled to myself while I ate, completely ignoring Quinn as she finished up and started eating next to me. "Thanks for breakfast." I muttered softly taking care of my dish and taking my coffee into my room. I plopped down at my computer turning it on; I had more music to add to my growing collection.

Dressed in my running gear I grabbed my iPhone and headphones from my nightstand before leaving the apartment. I was rushed for time Brittany got out of work at two and it was already 1:30. I opted for a shorter jog just so I could make it to Spill the Bean before Brittany left. I clipped along quickly realizing I was late; cutting my run off at three miles before crossing the road heading back towards the café.

Walking through the door I immediately saw Brittany behind the counter making someone a drink. I smiled seeing her talking with the older gentlemen idly in between using the loud espresso machine. She hadn't noticed me yet as I walked up to the pickup area standing behind the man who waited. He finally stepped aside revealing the tall blonde to me.

Brittany's eyes widened slightly seeing me standing there and smiled brightly. "Hi!"

"Hey." I stared at her with a smile. My eyes flicked down to her lips. Shit I really wanted to just lean in and kiss her. I think I took a total of five cold showers over the course of the 16 hour period we had been apart.

"Thought we were meeting up later?" She leaned her hands on the counter leaning towards me slightly.

I stepped up to the counter and stared at her. "Oh we are. I was just out on a run thought I'd stop in say hi." I bit my lip slightly to keep myself from leaning in kissing her. "I was also hoping I could convince you to walk back to my place with me after work. You're out a two right?"

"Yup and I'd love too." Her smile grew more, if that was even possible. "Do you want a drink while you wait?"

"Na I'm good. Didn't bring my card today."

"You can have my free one." Brittany turned around quickly and started making a drink for me before I could tell her no. I just stood there watching her. I let me gaze trail up and down her backside as she worked; those tight black pants she was required to wear were fantastic. "Here you go." Brittany spun around holding out a drink for me. "Made you an iced peppermint mocha this time. It's hot as hell out there."

It was? I hadn't noticed. I didn't really react to weather temperatures like most; guess that's a god thing. "Thanks." I smiled at her and sipped it. "Wow this is good."

"It's basically the same drink. Just cold."

"I think I like it better."

She smiled at me. "Good to know." I sipped the drink again. "I'll wait for you."

"Awesome give me ten minutes."

I went over to one of the tables after giving her a large smile. I people watched while I waited, it became a game of mine. Watching mortals interact with each other or with their electronic device and try and figure out what their story was. Brittany suddenly blocked my view and I looked up at her, she had changed into a pair of shorts and a loose tank top.

"All ready."

"Great." I finished my drink and tossed it into the trash as we headed out into the sidewalk. A large smile spread across my lips feeling Brittany's right hand slip into my left and laced our fingers together as we began to walk. We had this comfortable silence the entire walk back to my place.

We walked out of the elevator into my apartment. "Given any thought of what you wanted to do this afternoon?"

Brittany glanced at me with a shrug. "Nope."

"Okay let me jump into the shower really quickly then we can plan something out." I pulled her toward my room.

"Sounds good."

"You can watch TV in here if you want." I closed the door behind her. "I'll be really quick."

I smiled seeing her flop down onto my poorly made bed grabbing the remote off my nightstand. I grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom quickly getting into the shower. As promised I was out in no time and walked back out into my room; in just jean shorts and t-shirt. I rubbed my hair in my towel trying to get it dry quickly.

Brittany was leaning up against the headboard of my bed staring at the TV. "Find anything fun to watch?"

"Not really." She pouted flicked through a few more channels.

I loved that pout of hers. "Pity." I tossed the damp towel to my computer chair before crossing over to my bed.

I quickly climbed onto the bed and straddled over Brittany's lap. She looked up at me with a smile while I took the remote out of her hand. Leaning in I captured her lips in mine and tossed the remote off to the side so I could bring my hand up to her neck. I felt her hands grab my hips trying to pull me forward; I slid forward more on her thigh so our bodies were pressed up against each other.

Her lips played with mine equally before I slowly stopped to give her a second to catch her breath staring at her. "I've wanted to kiss you since the café." I breathed against her lips.

She smiled and nipped my upper lip gently. "You should have. 'Cause I wanted to kiss you too."

"I'll remember that." I leaned in placing a few light kisses against her neck. Hearing her sigh contently and run her hands up my side kept my lips attached to her neck. Her skin was so soft I couldn't keep myself from kissing, licking, and nipping every spot. I could hear Brittany's heart beat and breathing start to pick up and she squirmed slightly when I sucked on pulse point right under her ear.

"Santana?"

"Hmm?" I trailed my lips under her jaw when she tilted her head slightly to give me a better angle. She mumbled something incoherently and I slowly stopped. "What was that?" I pulled back and ran my hand through my hair getting it out of my face.

Brittany stared at me. "What?" I asked again when she didn't answer.

She chewed on her lip slightly. "Are we dating?"

I stared into her blue eyes and smiled. "Do you want too?" I asked softly. I knew my answer. Yes.

Her head nodded slightly and I leaned in kissing her. "Me too." She smiled against my lips.

The thought of dating in her; having a mortal girlfriend excited me. Her lips moved against mine roughly as I shoved my fingers into her hair. Brittany's tongue forced my lips open eagerly and I gladly accepted her into my mouth. My breath hitched slightly feeling her hands run up over my ass disappearing up underneath my t-shirt.

My skin felt like it's on fire and she was sending a tingling feeling shooting up my spine. I felt one of her hands slide around and quickly cup my breast kneading it slightly through my bra. I groaned into her mouth before kissing my way down her neck. Taking my time I finally kissed my way up to her ear and sucked on it slowly. Brittany let out a breathy groan in response.

Her clothes needed to come off right now. That was the decision I had just made. My fingers played with the end of her shirt and started pulling it up. I detached my lips from her neck and her arms went up immediately so I could pull her shirt off. Tossing it over my shoulder I felt her fingers brush against my stomach and my muscles flinched slightly when she hit a spot tickling my skin. I lifted my arms quickly and she tugged my shirt up over my head and tossed it to the floor. I flicked my tongue out to run it along her now exposed collarbone. Her fingers dug into my sides as I pushed her back down onto the bed still nibbling around her collarbone.

"Mmm." Her hands run up my back and fumbled with the clasp of my bra. The second the item of clothing was off her hands were on my breasts and I nipped her skin roughly pushing myself into her hands more.

I left little wet kisses down her collarbone to the top of her breast. She gave me a good squeeze and I moaned into her skin. I pulled back tugging her up with me, she was breathing heavily and I gave her the opportunity to breathe while I slid my hand around her side and started undoing her bra. I leaned forward pressing my lips hard against hers. She responded grazing her tongue along my lips. I let her in quickly letting her have control over my tongue as I started pulling off her bra. Her hands left my breasts quickly to get it off and I tried not to huff in protest when she didn't return her hands immediately.

She trailed her hands down my sides and her lips attached themselves to my neck. I groaned loudly when she started sucking on the hallow spot between my collarbones. It was hard for me to concentrate on just one of her actions. Her tongue pressed and sucked around my neck and her fingers grazed the top of my jeans shorts, teasing me. I whimpered slightly. I wrapped my arms around her neck running my fingers up into her hair keeping her face pressed up to my neck. I didn't want her to stop her current assault.

Her fingers slowly started undoing my shorts and I closed my eyes letting out a moan when she hit a certain spot right below my ear. She continued to nibble the spot realizing I liked it and was taking full advantage that spot she found. I was so distracted I didn't even feel her hand dip down into my now open shorts until I felt her finger graze against me over my underwear. I shivered slightly and let out another groan. My hips started rocking against her hand slightly when she started rubbing my now soaked underwear in slow circles. I let out a frustrated growl when she pulled her hand out from my jeans and let go of my neck.

I stared at her as her thumbs hooked around my underwear and shorts and started moving them down over my hips. We were both breathing pretty heavily as we tried to get the rest of my clothes off. I kissed her lips softly when they were finally tossed to the floor and I sat back down on her thighs. I couldn't help but rock myself against her bare thigh. Her soft gasp got me smirking. I traced my fingertips slowly down from her neck and ghosts along the outside of her breast before heading down towards her shorts. I quickly popped all four button open. She wrapped her arm around behind my neck and pulled me down so we were both now lying on the bed. She sucked on my lower lip gently while trying to wiggle out of her shorts and underwear.

Slipping my leg in between hers I suddenly felt how wet she was when my thigh brushed against her core. We both let out moans into each other's mouths. And I pressed my body down against hers and let my hand snake down her stomach and I slipped two fingers between her slick folds. She immediately started rocking against me matching my steady strokes. When she pulled back to take in some gasps of breath I started kissing the crook of her neck.

"Oh g-od." She let out some whimpers and tightened her grip around my neck when I slid two fingers into her slowly.

I couldn't help but smirk against her neck when she started rocking against my finger faster. I quickened my paced; twisting and curling my fingers trying to find that one spot to send her over the edge. Her breath became erratic and her heart pounded wildly. We moved faster and her walls suddenly clenched around my fingers and she arched up into me going still when my thumb rubbed up against her now swollen nub sending her over the edge finally. She let out a throaty groan and her nails dug into the back of my neck. I kept my fingers moving inside her slowly as she came down from her high. Her chest heaved trying to catch her breath.

I finally pulled my now sticky fingers out of her slowly and brought them up to my mouth sucking them off slowly. She tasted amazing. "Holy… shit…" She muttered still taking in some deep breathes and stared at me.

I didn't even have time to smirk at her before her legs hooked around mine flipping me onto my back suddenly. Her lips attached themselves around one of my nipples and her hand slide down my stomach quickly reaching its target. I inhaled suddenly when she started rubbing me quickly and swirling her tongue around my nipple. I gripped her hair with one of my hand keeping her head firmly attached to me.

One of her fingers slowly teased at my wet entrance. I bucked my hips up against her and tightened my grip in her hair. She let go of my nipple with a slight pop before beginning her assault on the other giving it equal treatment. Her teasing finger finally entered me and I let out a gasp when she started moving in and out of my slowly. It didn't take her long to insert a second finger. I moved in time with her and could feel the buildup coming. I started moving faster trying to get her to move with me and she did. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as she fingers explored and twisted inside of me. My whole body shuttered and hummed when I finally released.

"Fu..ck..." I breathed heavily after my body stopped shuttered. I don't remember cumming that quickly before. She made me feel; well amazing. My body continued to hum and tingle as she flopped down on top of me kissing my neck lightly.

Her chest pressed against mine while she tried to catch her breath. "That was…amazing…"

I smiled and ran my hand down one of her hands and linked our fingers together. "Better than that."

She pulled back and smiled at me. I pulled her lips to mine using my free hand to guide the back of her neck. It was a slow sweet kiss but it left both of our lips swollen and wet. Brittany nuzzled her face into my neck and sighed happily. My body was still on fire while she lay on top of me. I ran my hand up slowly up and down her spine and I smirked feeling her lips brush against my neck. This wasn't exactly how I planned we'd spend our afternoon. It just happened. And I was so glad it did. Mortals were good at sex. No. Brittany was fantastic.

I sipped my coffee slowly in my chair watching the morning news while Brittany showered. I couldn't stop smiling when thinking about yesterday afternoon. I swear my whole body still hummed and ached from it. But it was worth it. I wanted more this morning but unfortunately Brittany had stopped my morning advances. Once again she had a mid-shift again at the café so had to hurry and get ready for work.

Brittany came out quickly her hair still damp from her shower and I smiled at her brightly. "I made you a cup of coffee." I leaned forward picking up her mug before handing it to her. "Thought you might need it before work."

"Thank you." She made a slight face after sipping it.

"I know. Not as good as yours."

"It's fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brittany took a few more sips before setting the coffee down on the table. She turned on her heels and looked down at me. "Why didn't you tell me you played the guitar?"

"Huh?" I started up at her.

"I noticed a guitar in your room. You play?"

"Oh ya and sing."

"You sing?!"

I nodded. "Ya."

"That's really hot." Her voice had this incredibly husky tone. I couldn't help but gulp when she straddled herself on my lap. Brittany leaned in quickly capturing my lips in a kiss.

I laughed slightly when she pulled back. "Didn't I tell you I'm a music major?" I slide my hands down her sides to rest on her bare thighs.

She pulled back to look at me. "No!" She bounced on my thighs gently. "Sing for me."

"Now?" I raised an eyebrow. Oh fuck. I had been so focused on learning the guitar I forgot to learn some song lyrics to go with it. "Maybe later." Looks like I had a new homework assignment.

"Please." Leaning in Brittany started placing light kisses against my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh feeling her lips graze along my neck, nipping and sucking pieces of skin occasionally. Her tongue grazed down my pulse point; she nipped my collarbone lightly before pressing her lips into the hollow point of my neck. I couldn't help but let out soft moan feeling her suck on that spot. "Pretty please." Brittany mumbled into my skin.

I almost mumbled okay; but I caught myself before letting the words leave my lips. Shit. She was trying to seduce me with all her sexy kissing. My eyes snapped open. "Oh no you don't. You're trying to seduce me!"

Brittany pulled back pouting slightly. "Am not."

I had to resist. I couldn't look directly at it. "That look won't work on me."

"Pretty sure it has worked before." Brittany smirked and pecked my lips lightly a few times.

"You-caught-me-at-my-weakest." I murmured in between her kisses.

Brittany shifted on my lap pressing down onto my thighs more. I let a groan feeling how soaked my underwear was getting when she rubbed herself against my skin. My hands slide up her thighs and I grabbed her butt sliding her closer to me. A moan escaped her lips and into my mouth before she stroked her tongue along mine.

"Sing for me?" She smiled against my lips when I tried to match my tongue movements against hers.

Brittany stared into my eyes and I smiled softly. "I'll sing for you sometime I promise." She pouted and I kissed it softly.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise you know."

"I know." I kissed her again. "Do you know what I should do?"

"Make me breakfast?" She nipped my lower lip and I laughed.

"Well that… but what I should do is hold out until you sing for me too."

Her lips stopped moving against mine. "What?"

"You should sing for me."

Brittany pulled back staring at me. "I can't sing."

"Yes you can. I heard you."

"When?" Her eyebrow rose.

"In the shower." I couldn't help but listen in when I heard her singing softly while I got dressed.

"I wasn't even singing that loud!"

"So you were singing." I smirked. She blushed falling for my trick. Even though I had really heard her I needed to pretend I couldn't. "I bet you have a beautiful voice." It sounded really pretty.

Brittany continued to blush and tucked a strand of hair behind her hear. "I just sing for fun."

I leaned forward kissing her. "That's the best kind."

She smiled and kissed me deeply throwing her arms back around my neck. After a few short minutes she let my lips go with a wet pop. "Now go make me breakfast."

I laughed and smacked her ass playfully. "I would but you are currently sitting on me."

"But I'm comfy…" Brittany buried her nose into my neck giving me a few light kisses. I slid my hands up and down her sides slowly closing my eyes as she continued to kiss around my neck. "Can you make your secret eggs?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Whatever you want." It was really the only thing I knew how to make but if she wanted something else I'd try and throw it together.

"I want them."

"Okay." I let out a heavy sigh when I felt her slowly lift herself off of my thighs. My hands gripped her hips and pulled her back down leaning in to capture her soft lips in mine. Screw breakfast. Seriously. This was so much better.

Brittany's hands tangled themselves into my hair holding my head in place as her tongue grazed my lower lip. She allowed me to deepen the kiss briefly before pulling back. I tried to follow her but she dodged my every move. "Breakfast. I need to go to work." She smirked and planted a light peck to my bottom lip before getting up quickly off my lap.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Secret eggs."

I followed her into the kitchen. "Secret eggs." I smiled brightly and pulled the eggs out as she hopped up onto the counter to watch me. It didn't take me long to get the mixture ready. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"They won't be a secret if you look." Brittany pouted at me. I took a step in front of her and pecked her lightly on the lips. "Close 'em."

"Fine. One of these days…"

"Maybe." She smirked and put her hands up over her eyes.

I watched her for a second before going to the fridge and pulled out the maple syrup. I poured a little in before putting it away and stirring it up. "You can look now."

Brittany dropped her hands and smiled at me. I started at her for a second before getting a pan and starting our eggs. She just watched me in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence not in the least. Turning around I noticed her staring at me with that hungry look in her eye like she did last night. My heart started pounding and I got that tingling in my body again. "What?" I asked softly watching her eyes trail up and down my body slowly.

"Nothin'." Her eyes finally met mine.

"Right." I smirked and turned back to the eggs. It really didn't take that long too cook eggs and I had two large bowls full of scrambled eggs in no time.

We went out to the couch and snuggled up eating our eggs. Brittany finished well before me and set her bowl down before turning to me. "Gotta go or I'll be late."

"Okay. Do you want to do something tonight?" I took another mouthful of eggs watching her.

She frowned slightly before leaning in kissing me lightly. "Got dance class night." Her lips curled into a smile feeling me nip her lower lip. "Tomorrow? Got the afternoon off again."

I smiled against her lips. "Perfect." I deepened the kiss slightly and she finally pulled back quickly.

"If you keep doing that I won't want to leave."

"Good."

She rolled her eyes at me before planting a quick peck on the lips and getting to her feet. "Text me later?"

"Of course." Brittany leaned down giving me one last kiss.

I watched her jog off towards the elevator and gave me a smile over the shoulder before disappearing around the corner. I heard the ding of the elevator. Smiling brightly I snuggled down into the couch more eating the rest of my eggs. All I could think about Brittany.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Hope you like it :D What's coming up? Santana meets Rachel and the gang and also the Puck driving lesson.

ALSO side note got a poll going on my Tumblr for you guys to choose what God power Santana has! So go onto my Tumblr and vote. I'm extending the closing until Wed. If you don't have tumblr you can PM me your vote on or just send it through my Ask me Stuff link on tumblr.

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!  
theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Yay an update! About time right? Well hope you like this one it's got some Brittana and Puck/San moments :D Thanks everyone for reviewing and following me on tumblr & twitter! You are all so awesome! TY TY!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Three days. Who knew a mortal would have such a hold on me. I thought about Brittany all the time now. Luckily I was able to briefly see her when I got my morning coffee after my run but the café had been so busy she could hardly talk to me. Apparently Friday morning coffee is very important for everyone in this realm.

Brittany had texted me all Thursday and then yesterday when she was out with her roommates. I had wanted to call her and actually have a conversation last night but one of her roommates needed her beauty sleep and would get cranky if Brittany woke her up. So we could only text. Half of our conversations didn't make sense. I asked her random questions about herself the normal; where she grew up, her family, what some of her favorites were. It was actually easier to answer questions about myself over text message when she asked something. I didn't have to think of something on the spot I could take a few minutes before replying.

I can't remember what time we stopped talking, I think it was after one. Brittany's roommates had another extravaganza for Saturday morning and then she had a closing shift at work, so once again I wouldn't be able to see her _alone_. So I slept in. I kind of liked this whole lazy mortal attitude. I didn't _have_ to get up at any certain point anymore. So my entire morning consisted of me watching TV and learning songs.

Sitting cross-legged on my bed I heard the knock at my door through my music. "It's open."

"Yo." Puck smiled at me walking in.

I slowly pulled off my ear buds and paused my music. "Hey." I set my iPad down next to me.

"You up for some fun cousin time?" He smirked brightly at me walking in sitting at my computer chair swiveling towards me.

"I'm not helping you pick up girls. Absolutely not happening."

He smirked slightly. "First of all, that would really be fun. You are the best wingman."

"True. But the answer is no." I started putting my ear buds in.

He rolled the chair over and put his feet up on the edge of my bed. "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Okay what then?"

"Driving lesson."

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "A what?"

"A driving lesson. You know vroom vroom." He made an odd movement with his hands. Puck huffed slightly. "Your car 'tana. I'll teach you how to drive your car."

"Yes!" I've been wanting to drive for the past week.

"Awesome. Get ready and we'll go." Puck got up quickly from the chair and walked over to the door.

I started climbing off my bed. "Be right out."

"'Kay. Don't forget your keys."

I pulled off my clothes the minute he shut the door to change out of my sweats. After giving myself a quick look in the mirror I pulled on my shoes, sunglasses, and keys from my computer desk. I found Puck in _my_ chair and quickly pulled him out of it. "Come on. Let's go!" This was way too exciting I actually was going to learn how to drive a vehicle.

We went down to the parking garage and I eagerly headed down the aisle towards the end where our cars were parked. I smiled seeing the sleek black Mustang. I made a motion towards the driver side door. "Not yet." Puck moved over and took the keys from me before unlocking the door.

"What? Why not?" I glared at him.

"Because you aren't going to just learn on New York streets. We're going somewhere else. So get in."

I watched him climb in before walking around and getting in. Grinning, I slowly sat down in the black leather seats and got a good whiff of the new car smell. The interior was just as gorgeous of as the outside. Black leather seats accented in the same cherry red as the racing stripes outside; and they were extremely comfortable.

"You got all the bells and whistles in this thing. Navigation system, Bluetooth, surround sound speakers, and CD player. I'm kinda jealous." He chuckled and started it up.

I tried not to get giddy when the loud roar of the engine started up. It sounded amazing. Puck pulled out of my spot slowly. "How do you know how to drive it?"

"Oh I took it on a spin when I first got here." He smirked at me before pulling out onto the street.

I watched him carefully. "You drove _my_ car?"

"Yup. Drove everyone's cars when I first got here so I could teach everyone. It was only logical since I pick up on this kinda stuff the quickest and I was the first one here." I rolled my eyes slightly. He was full of bullshit.

"So where we going?" My attention was hardly on him it was on what he was doing. I did my research on my vehicle one day so when this day came I wouldn't be completely lost. So I knew you had to use the gas and the brake to speed up and slow down. But the Shelby GT500 also was a 6-speed manual where you had to use the clutch and the shifter to change gears.

"There is empty lot near the shipyard. Plenty of space to practice in."

"Sounds good." I ignored the music Puck turned on and just watched him drive; looking at his hands or feet while he drove through the city heading towards this lot.

We finally pulled to a stop and I looked up seeing the deserted parking lot. There was tons of plant life growing up around the large lot and I noticed weeds starting to come up through the tar cracks. It was definitely deserted. Puck looked up at me. "You ready?"

"Let's do this." I smirked and Puck got out of the car and I followed suit jogging around the back before climbing in.

My hands gripped the leather stirring wheel and I smiled brightly. "Alrighty driving 101-" Puck turned towards me.

"I got it. Clutch, brake, gas, steering wheel, shifter, and emergency brake." I rattled off quickly pointing to everything.

Puck narrowed his eyes at me slightly. "You researched didn't you?"

"Yup." I smirked and started up the Mustang and released the emergency brake.

"Fuck…" He huffed slightly and slumped down back into his seat more and waved his hand forward. "Just go." I couldn't help but smirk at his muttered tone.

Biting my lip slightly I pressed down on the clutch and put the car into first before pressing on the gas easing up on the clutch at the same time. The car jolted slightly but I finally managed to smooth it out. Clutch, shift, clutch, shift. It was pretty simple. Listening for the right RPM to shift was easy; I had listened and watched Puck while he drove. Turning was another factor. It took me a few tries to get a good feel of how the powerful machine handled. Smirking brightly I weaved in and out of the light posts before shrieking to a stop.

"How was that?" I glanced over at Puck who was staring out the window.

His arms were crossed and brow narrowed. "I hate you. I really fucking hate you right now."

I just laughed. "Why?"

"Dude I stalled it three times my first try! You didn't even stall once." He shook his head. "Not fair."

That just made me laugh harder. "Sorry. It's not that hard really." I shrugged slightly. "I just listen to the change in the engine sounds to shift."

Puck huffed once again. "You're seriously no fun."

"Sorry." I smirked slightly.

He rolled his eyes. "You're not sorry."

"Nope. So let's go cruising. That is the term right?"

He chuckled slightly. "Ya. Cruising."

I released the emergency brake before starting off again. "Awesome."

I drove around the parking lot a few more times making sure I had a handle on the steering before heading out onto the streets. I had to admit I liked driving in the parking lot better. There was no one in my way and I could drive as fast as I wanted. Being out on the streets I actually had to go the speed limit or at least try to stay around it. Puck had to tell me where to go and kept reminding me to use my blinker when I was turning or passing so we didn't get hit. At least now he had a job to do and he seemed to be happy about it.

"So you like this Brittany girl?" Puck broke our silence slowly and looked at me.

I briefly glanced at him. "Ya. Quite a bit actually."

"I could tell."

"I think we're dating now. I'm still unsure about this whole mortal relationship process." He got really quiet. "What..?"

"Nothin'"

"You wanna say something then just say it." I muttered at him while sitting at a stop light.

"Just don't get attached… okay?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We're only here for a year. It'll be harder to leave and hard to explain if you are still with her."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I know that and I won't let it get out of control. I like her so what? Can't I have a little fun while I'm here?"

"Of course you can. I'm just worried you're going to get too attached to this mortal."

"This was supposed to be a fun outing; not a you lecturing me about my love life outing." I growled lightly.

"You're right. Just looking out for you."

"I get it. But seriously I'm a big girl let me do what I want to do. She makes me happy." I replied softly. It was true she did and I couldn't deny myself that.

Puck held up his hands in defense. "Sorry. Will stay out of it. And I do want to see you happy."

"I am happy." I muttered before slamming my hands down onto the stirring wheel. "What the hell is wrong with these people!? They drive so fucking slow!"

Puck chuckled slightly. "It's called the speed limit."

"Ya well… not liking it…"

"Didn't think you would."

It was a good anger management exercises; driving around trying not to scream or run them off the road. Idiot drivers. I really had no clue where I was going but things started looking familiar finally. "So… where you taking us?"

I smirked slightly. "To get coffee… I haven't had any yet."

"Pretty sure you don't want a coffee but something a little more sexier." I punched him in the arm swiftly with my shifting hand. "Oww! It's fucking true."

I rolled my eyes slightly. Okay so maybe he was partially right. I wouldn't mind having Brittany. The thought caused me to smirk. I managed to find the right street and pulled into a parking spot along the side of the street near the café and turned off the car. "Emergency break." Puck reminded me before opening up the door.

"Right." I pulled the break up and got out grabbing the keys and locking the vehicle.

Quickly I went up to Puck and linked my arm through his while we walked up the street to the café door. He smiled at me and held the door open. I gave him a smile in thanks before walking in pushing my sunglasses up onto the top of my head. My smile grew seeing the tall blonde beauty standing behind the counter talking with Troy. I finally learned his name the other day when he had a morning shift with Brittany. He seemed okay I had only spoken to him for a minute while he took my drink order. And from what I gathered he was a nice guy.

Her gaze slowly hit me and her eyes widened. "Hi!"

"Hey." I walked right up to the counter.

She quickly moved over and placed her palms on the counter before pushing herself forward and giving me the smallest peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

I bit my lip slightly watching her fall back down away from me. I cleared all the naughty thoughts that suddenly came into mind. "Oh ummm we were just out and I thought I'd swing in say hi and get a coffee." I motioned towards Puck who stood slightly behind me.

Brittany peaked around my body and gave him a small wave. "Hi."

"Hey." He smiled at her giving her a small salute.

Ya he was a dork. "So what time do you get out tonight?"

"10."

"Want to hangout or do you have plans with your roommates?"

Brittany bounced on her toes slightly. "No plans."

"Good."

"We're having a party tonight." I quickly looked back at Puck who butted in and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing big but you should totally come." That was news to me.

"I love parties!"

Looking back at Brittany who was smiling brightly at me I returned her smile. "Good I'll come by and get you after work and we can go."

"Awesome." She bounced up and gave me another peck on the lips and I almost caught the back of her head to deepen the kiss but remembered she was currently at work. It wasn't allowed. "Want your drink?"

"Please." Grinning I looked over my shoulder at Puck. "Want anything?" He shook his head. "Just make him something." I smiled at Brittany. "Or he'll just drink all mine on the way back."

"Can do." She rang me up and I handed over my card to her. I couldn't help but let me finger linger across her skin when she took it from me. My whole arm tingled at the sensation. Brittany chewed on her lip and I gulped pulling my hand away from hers so she could swipe my card.

She handed it back to me and rubbed her thumb along my fingers. Seriously she can't do this kind of stuff to me. Just the slightest touch sent shivers up my spine and through my entire body. My heart hammered faster. Her satisfied smile proved to me she knew exactly was she was doing to me before she turned to make our drinks.

Puck couldn't help but chuckle behind me and I shot him a glare. "She's got you so whipped. Who knew a mortal would be able to tame you." He mumbled softly so only I could hear.

"Oh zip it." I smacked his arm before heading down toward the pickup end. My eyes lingered on Brittany as she stood back too to us making our drinks. She finally turned toward us.

"Here you go." She handed us both our drinks. "One iced peppermint mocha and one iced mystery drink."

Puck took his drink slowly and eyed the iced mixture. "What is it?"

"Not telling until you try it."

He carefully sipped the straw. "Holy crap. That's good."

"It's just an iced mocha with orange."

"'Tana your girl got some skill." He continued to down his drink.

I couldn't help but smirk and blush at the same time when images of our sexy afternoon popped into my head. "Oh I know…"

"Glad you like it." Brittany beamed at the compliment.

"Thanks for the drink. I'll see you at ten?"

"Perfect." She smiled and started leaning over the counter slightly. I met her halfway and took her bottom lip briefly into my mouth. Brittany grinned brightly pulling back. "I can't wait."

"Me either." I took a few steps back from the counter before I made the bad decision of hopping over it to kiss her again. Giving her a small wave and left the café with Puck.

"So whipped." Puck teased.

I rolled my eyes slightly. "A party really?"

"Ya didn't Quinn tell you?"

"Would I be questioning you if she had?"

He stopped on the passenger side. "Good point. Ya it's just a small thing with some people we've met. And you're welcome. Now you can have sexy times with your girl at the party."

"Just get in." I unlocked the car getting in. I glanced at him once he was in side and eyed his drink. "You spill that in my car and I will endz you." I growled.

He laughed but stopped seeing my serious look. The car was brand new. And Puck was a slob. There was no way I was going to let me get coffee stains all over everything. "I won't. Promise."

"Good." I put my cup in one of the cup holders before starting up the car and heading back to the apartment. Tonight was going to be a good night. I could just tell.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ten o'clock sharp. I leaned against the hood of my car outside of the Café waiting for her to get done closing up. Finally the lights turned off inside and Brittany slowly walked out locking up the door. I watched her smiling. "Hey sexy lady need a ride?"

Brittany jumped slightly before turning around quickly. A large smile grew on her face seeing me. "Yes I do. You going to give me one?" She started walking towards me.

I leaned back on my hood more smirking. "Mmhmm."

Brittany stopped right in front of me and I brought my hand up grabbing the front of her shirt pulling her down towards me. I pressed my lips firmly against hers and I felt her smile into my kiss. I hadn't kissed her properly in three days. It was killing me just small pecks here and there while she worked. She leaned down against me more and I slid a hand around her neck keeping her close.

Her lips stared moving against mine at a steady pace. Teeth grazing along my lower lip gently. I parted my lips slightly giving her the brief opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. A small groan erupted from my throat feeling her tongue massage mine. I let her set the pace matching her movements with my own. Brittany finally pulled back slightly to catch her breath. I took the window to press my now swollen lips along her neck; placing open wet kisses everywhere I could.

She stepped up into me more closing the finally inches between our bodies running her leg in between my own. "We could…not go…to the…party…" I mumbled against her skin.

Brittany's hands made their way low onto my hips and squeezed slightly. "But I wanna dance with you."

I kept kissing around her neck and finally up to her ear. " . .parties." I nibbled her ear slightly and smirked hearing her groan lowly, her hips rocked against me slightly.

"Please." She stopped her hips and I slowly pulled back to look at her. Damn, she was pouting again.

"Okay." I _was_ kind of excited to see her dance. I bet she was amazing.

"Yay!" She bounced on her tiptoes slightly. "Come on before we mess up the paint job on this person's car." Her hand slipped into mine pulling me off the hood.

"Oh it's mine."

Brittany stared at me. "Wait. What?"

"It's my car."

"This? The car right here? Is your car?" She motioned towards it wide eyed.

"Yup."

"Holy shit…" She looked stunned.

I pulled her back towards the car slightly. "Come on." I opened up the passenger side door for her and shut it after she carefully climbed in.

"Seriously… this is your car?" She asked me after I got in.

"Yup."

"I didn't know you drove."

"I didn't." Fuck wrong answer. "I mean I didn't have my car yet. Just came in this morning. It was a special order."

"Special order? So you are like super rich…" Brittany stared at me.

I leaned over across the console and kissed the corner of her mouth. I sucked on the spot slightly before bringing my hand up to turn her head towards me more. Latching onto her bottom lip I took it into my mouth, sucking on it, until she started to kiss me back with just as much passion as I was trying to give her. I didn't want her to worry about _money_, it really wasn't that important to me.

Our lips moved together; nipping, tugging, and tasting each other until Brittany had to pull back to catch her breath. I smiled brushing my lips along hers before pulling back completely. "Sure you still want to go to the party? Because I can think of tons of other ways we could spend our evening. All include us being completely _alone_."

She smiled at me finally getting control of her heavy panting. "But I want to sexy dance with you." Her hand reached over and rubbed my thigh. I bit my lip slightly staring at her. "Maybe we could leave the party early though."

My heart started to pound heavily in my chest and a shuttered went through my entire body when I felt her hand dip down between my thighs and slowly started sliding upwards. I let out a shaky breath before turning on the car quickly. "Let's go get our party on." She smiled and leaned over kissing my cheek before I pulled out of the parking spot heading back to my building. We need to get there fast so I could maybe get some alone time with her at some point during the night. Because that needed to happen like right now.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a fun cute/fluff chapter :D Next chapter party time ;) maybe some sexy times we shall see, oh and some fun Brittana convos. Thank you everyone for voting in the LAM poll I had on my Tumblr. You'll find the results soon enough! ehehe

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!  
theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Over 260 reviews! Wow thank you! Glad everyone is enjoying the fic. And thanks to everyone who have started following me on tumblr & twitter! You're all awesome. Warning: Sexy times in this chapter ;)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I pulled into the parking garage. Brittany raised an eyebrow slightly. "Aren't we going to the party?"

"We are."

"But this is your building. Pretty sure the party isn't in your room yet."

I'm sure my eyes bugged out slightly at her comment. Now all my thoughts were of her in my bed. "Can you stop saying stuff like that? We will never make it there if you do."

"Sorry." She leaned over and kissed my cheek after I parked in my spot. "But seriously I want to party with you."

"We are. The boys live here too." Once I was around the back of my car meeting up with her I reached out taking her hand in mine.

"Really?"

I smiled entering the elevator putting in Puck's code to the boy's apartment. "Yeah, they live five floors up from me. You know what that means right?"

Brittany turned towards me slightly. "No, what?"

"We don't have to go far to get to my room." She suddenly bit her lip staring at me.

Leaning up on my toes I pressed my lips against her. Brittany smiled into my kiss and I started to deepen it but the door suddenly dinged and slide open. The pounding loud music filled the elevator. Brittany pulled back and started tugging me out of elevator into the crowded living room. Small party. Small party my ass. There were probably thirty people here. People I had never met before or had ever seen. How the boys met all these people I'll never know and I probably didn't want to know.

They had moved all of their furniture over along the window wall giving a good space for dancing. And they had finally added the pool table. I couldn't wait to try it out. We squeezed through some people heading towards the kitchen. Puck had an elaborate bar set up in there and I turned to look at Brittany who was already bobbing her head in rhythm to the loud music.

"Drink?" I asked loudly so she could hear me.

"Please." She took a step closer to me pressing the front side of her body up against my back.

I glanced up at her feeling the hot shutter in my body. "Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you're having." Her head dipped down nipping the side of my neck lightly.

I let out a heavy breath. "Britt… you can't do that…"

"Why not?" She pouted at me putting her chin on my shoulder as I started making us a drink.

"Because. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you if you do."

Brittany kissed right below my ear. "Good."

I quickly turned around to face her shoving her drink into her hand. "We're going to drink, dance, then go have sex." There really was no polite way of putting what was currently going through my head right now.

Her lips curled into a smirk before taking a drink of the soda rum combination I mixed for her. She didn't say anything and I watched her down the glass. Her head shook slightly making a slight face; I probably made the drink a little strong. It was hard for me to judge a mortal's alcohol tolerance so I made her slightly diluted than mine. She let out a soft burp before giving me a large smile. "Drink check."

I laughed and quickly drank up. I almost sucked half of my drink down the wrong pipe when I felt Brittany's hands slide up my thighs and squeezed my butt. Slamming my empty cup down onto the counter I quickly put my hands around Brittany's neck pulling her down kissing her hard.

"Dance time." Brittany said breathlessly when we finally pulled apart.

"Yes dance. Now." Grabbing one of her hands I pulled her out of the kitchen. The sooner we finished dancing the sooner we could go downstairs.

Brittany's body suddenly pressed up against my back her arms circling around my waist. Her hips started moving to the music. I started moving with her letting my arms trail up and down her arms gently. I bit my lip several times when her hips grinded into my ass. I didn't even have to be watching her to know she was an amazing dancer; her hips kept in perfect rhythm with the music.

Her head dipped down her lips barely brushing up against my exposed skin. My eyes closed on instinct, tilting my head to the side slightly so she had better access. I brought my hand up and reached around to the back of her neck keeping her in place while she nibbled around my neck. If I could wish for one thing it would be for Brittany to have her lips on me at all times. Our hips kept in perfect sync even when the songs changed. Grinding and brushing into each other.

Brittany's breath got huskier against my neck. Her lips occasionally placed lazy kisses below my ear. I finally turned around in her arms pulling her head down to mine. With her thigh sliding up between my legs I couldn't help but grind down against her as we danced and kissed. My fingers played with the soft hair at her nape letting my tongue slide lazily along hers.

I slowly pulled back. "'Kay we drank, we danced, soooo let's go…" Keeping my lips up against hers she smiled.

Brittany giggled nibbling my lips and tightened her arms around my waist. I could feel myself getting wet as she kept pressing her thigh up against me. I moaned into Brittany's mouth gripping her neck tightly. She bit my lip roughly and I flipped my hips into her more. Brittany's hand teased at the back of my t-shirt, her fingers brushed along my skin. I shuttered. Her fingers traced along the top of my jeans.

"Britt-" I breathed heavily into her mouth.

"Hmm?" She smirked into me.

"Let's…go..."

Brittany sucked on my bottom lip and I groaned loudly. Her hand slipped into mine and I willed myself to stop grinding with her. I took one step back and started tugging her through the people. We needed to leave now or I would not be able to control myself any longer. I glanced over my shoulder a few times and noticed her smirking widely.

"San! Brittany! You came!" Quinn stopped in front of us blocking our way to the elevator.

"Yes. And now we're leaving." I kept my hand entwined with Brittany's.

"But-you have to play Sam and I in pool! I challenge you!"

Fuck. She had been drinking. A lot. "Challenge me?"

"I love pool!" Brittany bounced up and down slightly gripping my hand. "Can we play?!"

I watched her bite her lip and squeeze my hand. "Ya. We can play a game. One game!"

"Great! I'll tell Sam." Quinn pushed by us making her way over to the other side of the room.

I was going to kill her later. Now it would be even later before Brittany and I could leave. Brittany turned to me smiling. "This is going to be so fun!"

"But-"

Her lips stopped me midsentence giving me a rough kiss. "Later. Promise."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Fine. Want another drink then?"

"Yes please."

"'Kay. Go find Q and be right over." I gave her butt a slight smack as she moved away from me. She threw a slight smirk over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

I made my way into kitchen. Grabbing a couple of cups I started making a few drinks. "You made it."

I rolled my eyes hearing Puck. "Ya and we were going to be gone."

"Gone why? The party is just starting." He walked up to me and pulled out two shot glasses from the cupboard.

"Well I wanted to start a different party."

Puck chuckled slightly. "Sexy time with the girl. Awesome."

"Q roped us into playing pool." I poured a little more rum into the cups of soda before testing both of them.

"Here." He handed me a shot of some gold colored liquid. "This is good shit."

I watched him quickly down the liquid in one gulp and followed suit. I coughed slightly after I swallowed not prepared for the burning sensation it caused. "Wow, what is that?" It had a strong peppery taste to it and it was strong; I liked it.

"Straight tequila." I held my glass to him for another. He laughed and poured two more shots.

Downing it quickly I smiled at him. "That's really good."

"Thought you'd like it."

"I think I found a new favorite."

"You're welcome."

"Now stop distracting me and let me get my pool on so I can head downstairs with Brittany." I smirked at him pick up the two drinks and he just chuckled pouring himself another shot as I walked out of the kitchen and to the table.

I found Brittany already over with Sam and Quinn. She was leaning on her pool stick watching Quinn line up her shot. I slide up next to her and held out her drink. "Thanks." She gave me a cheeky smile and kissed the corner of my mouth before taking her drink from my hand. "Quinn made me go. And we're solids."

"Solids?"

"Ya you know the solid colors."

"Oh right." I sipped my drink.

"You've played before right?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

I glanced at her. "Yes really."

"It's super easy once you get the hang of it! You'll love it. You just have to get our balls into the pockets." Brittany took a sip of her drink. "Wow that's strong."

"Sorry." I frowned seeing her glimpse a little at the drink I made her. "I can make you a new one."

"It's okay. Just wasn't prepared for it." Brittany leaned over kissing my lips softly.

I hummed until she pulled back. "Sure?"

"Very." Her lips reattached to mine in a more heated kiss. I brought my hand up to the side of her neck keeping her face glued to mine as her tongue started swirling around in my mouth.

We slowly pulled a part hearing someone clear their throat. I looked across the pool table seeing Sam and Quinn standing there smiling. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing my best friend happy with her girlfriend but it's your turn."

I rolled my eyes at Quinn and stepped back from Brittany. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Q." I set my drink down on the edge and walked around to get my own pool stick. "You said we're the solid color." Brittany nodded in reply. "And I hit the white one into the solid?" She gave me another nod. "Okay."

It shouldn't be that hard. Basic accuracy. Just like archery just with a stick and balls. The pockets were the bull's-eye. I looked carefully at all the angles before lining up my first shot. It was easy one into a corner pocket. I had hit it sharply sending the ball straight into the pocket. Smiling proudly I leaned back up. "Sam you're next."

"You go again." Brittany grinned.

"I do?"

"Yup! You keep going until you miss."

These were strange rules. "Alright." I went back looking back at the table finding the next angle. I bounced the white ball off one of the walls hitting one of our solids sending it into another pocket.

"Santana you're awesome!" Brittany beamed at me.

"Ya San… you're doing good for a beginner." Quinn gave me a look.

"Umm… beginners luck?" I shrugged.

Brittany kissed me lightly. "Go again."

I stepped up to the table and couldn't help but glance at Quinn and Sam. Both were giving me 'what the fuck are you doing' looks. So I missed my next shot on purpose.

"That's okay sweetie. Better luck next time." A large smile crossed my lips hearing the term of endearment coming from her. That was a good thing, I learned it in my relationship research. Sweetie. I liked it.

"Thanks." Leaning up I captured her lips between mine.

Sam went and missed. I let Brittany separate from the kiss finally so she could take her shot. I bit my lip slightly watching her lean over to take her shot giving a perfect view of her ass. Thankfully she was wearing her short shorts again so when she leaned over at a nighty degree angle they slide up just enough for me to see her butt cheeks teasing out from the bottom of the fabric. I gripped my pool stick tightly, my pulse quickened and I could feel myself starting to get wet once again. My eyes trailed up and down her legs as she repositioned to take another shot getting the first one in.

I don't know if it was due to the strong shots Puck gave me or the sudden heat between my thighs but my whole body started getting hot and buzzed the minute she stepped into close proximity to me. Rising up on my tip toes slightly I pressed an open wet kiss right below her ear. She sighed heavily and I slowly pulled away. Brittany's eyes were closed and she leaned heavily on her stick. Her eyes finally opened; heavy with desire.

This game needed to end quickly.

My gaze finally hit the table. Three more balls. That's all we needed to get to win. Simple. I stepped up for my turn and quickly analyzed the balls. One. Two. Three. I had all of them put away in a matter of seconds. "We won. Time to go."

"But we have to get the eight ball in." Brittany pouted slightly.

"Right eight ball." I looked back at the table ignoring the death glares from Quinn and Sam before lining up my shot. I hit it sending it into one of the far corner pockets. "Okay done."

"San…That's not-" Sam frowned at me. Quinn just looked utterly pissed.

"We won. You lost. Bye now." I interrupted him and started tugging Brittany away from the table. Yes I know… I hadn't played fair at all. But I really didn't care at the moment. I wanted Brittany and that was the only way I could get what I wanted quickly.

"Bye!" Brittany hollered over her shoulder.

I pulled her into elevator quickly to my surprise Brittany pushed me roughly up against the wall her lips locking themselves onto mine. I groaned loudly. Her hand dove under my shirt quickly and trailed up grabbing my boob. I tried to push up into her hand more but her body pressed me into wall violently. My whole body went weak. Rough Brittany was hot. Her tongue dove deep into my mouth. I was having trouble trying to match her strokes. My senses we on completely overload, I couldn't focus on just one thing.

My hand flayed out trying to find the elevator panel. Brittany slowly broke our kiss and trailed kisses down my neck. I turned my head to the side giving her better access. "You playing pool was so hot." Brittany muttered into my neck hotly.

My hair stood up on end and a heavy shiver coursed through my body. I finally got a good view of the control panel to the elevator and quickly punched in my code before pulling my hand back threading my fingers into her hair. Brittany's thigh quickly went between my legs to keep us both stable when the elevator started moving. I moaned feeling her thigh rub up against me. I was already so wet and with the added friction from her thigh I thought I was going to come right then and there.

Brittany nipped and sucked on my neck roughly. "Fuck…" I mumbled when her thumb brushed back and forth over my peaked nipple.

I felt her smirk against my skin. "That's the plan."

My body shivered feeling the words along my neck before she kissed up to my lips taking my bottom lip roughly. I almost whimpered when her hand left my breast and started sliding down over my abs to the top of my jeans. My fingers tightened into her hair keeping our lips glued together. Brittany's fingers continued to graze right above the top of my jeans teasing at the button.

"Britt…I need…you…now…" I growled into her lips. I didn't like being teased and she was doing a great job at it.

"Now?"

I bit her lower lip roughly. "Yes. Now."

She moaned slightly and her fingers quickly started working on my jeans while I kept my hands firmly on her head so I could continue to kiss her roughly. The doors slid open to my apartment but neither of us made a move to leave the current position we were in. Brittany finally managed to break away from our kiss and latched herself onto my neck. Two fingers quickly dipped into my jeans brushing over my now soaked panties.

"God you're so wet." Brittany's husky voice almost sent me over the edge.

Her fingers quickly slipped under my panties and started stroking my folds. My hips rocked against her hand trying to speed up her rhythm. I dug my fingers into her shoulders closing my eyes tightly feeling her fingers slip into my wet pussy. She pumped in time with my rocking hips and I let out a cry when her fingers curled inside me and started moving faster. I could feel my release building. I felt a third finger enter suddenly sending me over the edge. My body stiffened and I clenched around her fingers. She continued to move inside me riding out my orgasm. I let out a couple of muffled cries of pleasure into her neck while Brittany's thumb brushed against my bundle of nerves causing another orgasm to rip through my body.

Collapsing against her I tried to catch my breath and slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and I tried to focus on something, but I'm pretty sure I was seeing stars. Who knew sex in an elevator could be so hot. Her hand slowly left my pants and I almost stopped her but my body was still to in shock to move.

I heard her sucking off her fingers and I almost came again. "Elevator sex is the best." She breathed against my neck still holding me up against the wall.

"Mmm." That was it. I couldn't even form a sentence. Both of our breathing erratic and I could feel her heart pounding in perfect rhythm with mine. "Best. Orgasm. Ever." I finally managed to get out kissing her jawline.

"Really?"

I kissed her proud smirk with a nod. "Babe, I'm going to rock your world tonight." Brittany shivered against me. I took her hand quickly and pressed the open button to the elevator. I didn't even take the time to button up my jeans again. The doors slid open revealing my dark apartment. I started pulling her through the walk way towards my room. My smirk grew larger as I approached the door and I just hoped Brittany had the stamina to keep up with me tonight. Since, I fully planned to keep her up for quite some time.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it. Next chapter San and Britt are just going to have lazy Sunday ;) Also the epic San meeting the roommates is approaching, as well as San & the gang's powers are going to start to develop, and school will also be starting. Lots of stuff planned! If you guys have an requests or thoughts on things San/Britt should do feel free to send them on in either via PM or on my Tumblr :D

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!  
theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Okay my heart is still broken from the Break Up episode but I needed to get this chapter done and out. So here you go! Hang in there Brittana fandom! We'll get through this! Thank you to everyone who poked me on twitter and tumblr making sure I was still going to write. I did not reread this chapter too tired but wanted it up. Might reread tomorrow and repost so don't freak out if you see it uploaded twice.

Warning: Sexy times

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I don't remember feeling so sore and good all at the same time. And I was exhausted. A good exhausted a type that I wouldn't mind feeling every morning. All my senses started coming into focus and I stretched out on my stomach; frowning slightly noticing the spot next to me empty and cool. I felt around a little more thinking maybe Brittany rolled to the edge of my Queen sized bed. She wasn't there.

Lazily I opened my eyes and looked around my dark room. My bedroom door was slightly ajar and I relaxed slightly flopping down onto my stomach again. Closing my eyes I focused my hearing trying to find her. I picked up on the hum immediately. Relaxing more into my pillow I just listened to the movement going on in the kitchen. It wasn't Quinn there was too much shuffling and humming going on; it had to be Brittany. Just listening to her was starting to put me back to sleep it was so soothing to me.

The sudden feeling of lips grazing along my bare shoulder snapped me out of my sleepy haze. Peaking at her I smiled seeing only in her underwear and one of my large baggy t-shirts. She looked incredibly sexy. "Mmmm…" I snuggled down deeper into my bed loving the feeling of her lips nip at my shoulder.

"Morning." Her voice was husky and her hot breath caused me to shiver violently.

Without hesitation I flipped over onto my back slowly opening up my eyes staring at her. She was kneeling next to me; her arms suddenly landed on both sides of my body and she leaned down close to my face. Her hair fell down framing around my face hiding us both from the world. Brittany held my gaze. My heart started pounding loudly as she lowered her face ever so slightly to mine. I couldn't focus my eyes on just one piece of her. They darted from her eyes to her lips and down to the top of her shirt that was hanging open giving me a perfect view of her breasts hidden beneath.

Brittany's lips stop just above me and my eyes locked with hers. It felt like an eternity just staring into each other's eyes. Her heavy breath mixed with mine, I couldn't take it anymore and leaned up that half an inch capturing her lips. The kiss was slow and almost lazy as our lips moved and tugged against one another. I finally let her bottom lip go with a pop.

"Morning." I breathed back nipping at now swollen lips. "You left me cold in bed." I pouted slightly bringing my hand up running my fingers along her jawline.

"I went to make you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" So that's what she was doing out there.

"Yup. You're always making me stuff so I made you something." Brittany beamed at me before sitting up running her hand through her hair to get it out of her face. I rubbed her bare thigh lightly with my fingertips.

She leaned over to my nightstand grabbing two bowls. I slowly sat up leaning against the pillows and headboard watching her. She turned back towards me and stared. "What?" I looked down at myself the sheet was bundled around my waist leaving my naked torso exposed. "Not like you haven't seen them before Britt." Her gaping mouth closed and she blushed slightly. "Whatcha make?"

"Cereal." Brittany smirked before handing me over a bowl and sliding up next to me.

I couldn't help but chuckle looking down at the honey nut cheerios in the bowl. "My favorite." I kissed her cheek lightly. "Thank you."

"It's a little soggy. Sorry." She mumbled between bites. "But your lips distracted me."

"Perfectly fine with me." Before I started eating I reaching over to my left and grabbed my TV remote turning it on flipping through the channels. I stopped on one seeing some kind of cartoon on. Brittany liked them and I pretty much willing to watch everything.

"I love Scooby-Doo!" Brittany bounced slightly on the bed still eating her cereal. I just smiled brightly at her and set the remote down and returned my attention to my cereal.

Brittany took my now empty bowl and set them on my nightstand before snuggling up against me. She placed her head above my chest wrapping her arm around my waist tightly. I smiled running my hand through her hair playing with the ends slightly. We just laid there in silence watching TV mainly Scooby-Doo. I didn't understand it.

"Is the dog supposed to talk? He's not doing a very good job if he is…" I mumbled.

Brittany shot her head up to look at me. "The dog?!"

"Yeah, the one that's always partnered up with the odd guy with the obvious chemical addiction."

She laughed and leaned forward kissing my lips lightly. "You mean Scooby and Shaggy?"

"Those two."

"Please tell me you're joking…" She eyed me carefully. I just shook my head no. "So you never watched Disney movies or cartoons?"

"Didn't really see the point-"

"The point?!" Brittany sat up more staring at me. "They are a staple for every kid's childhood!" She leaned in close to me staring me straight in the eye. "Sure you're not an alien." She whispered softly.

I rolled my eyes slightly. "For the last time. No I'm not an alien." Sort of; technically I was an "alien" but I'm pretty sure she meant the outer space kind this realm was so fascinated about. I grinned at her brightly. "Weeellll. Maybe you're just going to have to show me all the things my utterly boring childhood lacked."

Brittany bit her lower lip slightly her eyes brightening. "Like your own private teacher?"

"Mmmhmm." With another nod I leaned forward brushing my lips against hers.

Her lips moved against mine and she leaned her body down on top of me. "Sounds fun." She gave my lips one last nip before pulling back slightly. "So your parents we're like super strict?"

"They were just never around." I rehearsed this story many times in my head. "You know the whole security firm thing. Was usually just me at home with my body guard and Q who was over all the time." I played with the ends her hair wending a few pieces around my finger.

"And they didn't let you watch TV?"

"No."

"What did you do for fun then?" She snuggled back down against my body looking up at me.

"Tons of stuff; played chess, took horseback riding lessons, read a lot of books, learned the guitar, sang. I sang a lot." My body shivered slightly when her fingers started drawing lazy patterns along my bare stomach. I sucked in a breath when she traced the top of the sheet covering my lower half.

"What else?"

"Not a whole. I turned to music mostly. Hence the music major."

"Going to NYU or Columbia?"

"Neither. Julliard actually."

"What?!" Brittany sat up quickly.

My eyes widened slightly. Shit. Did I get it wrong? Pretty sure I had said the school name right. "I've been accepted to Julliard."

She bounced up and down beaming at me. I had no clue what was going on. "I go to Julliard!"

"You do?"

Brittany nodded wildly. "I'm in their dance program!"

I couldn't help but smile up at her. "Really?"

"Yes! Do you know what this means?!" She bounced again sliding up closer to me.

"No, what?" Her excited smile was infectious and I found my own smile growing more and more.

"We're going to school together! And we can see each other every day!" Leaning forward she pressed her lips hard against mine.

I let out a soft giggle. "We already see each other almost every day."

Brittany rolled her eyes slightly. "When you come in to get coffee. That lasts like ten minutes." She placed a few light kisses against my lips. "But at school we'll see each other between classes and at lunch."

"Sounds. Good." I loosely mumbled against her lips.

I lifted my hand sliding it up behind her neck lacing my fingers into her hair. Her tongue darted quickly out running along my lower lip. Opening my mouth allowing her access, she didn't take it. She did it again not moments later and I allowed her in again. Brittany's tongue just ran along my lower lip and avoided my tongue completely when I tried to touch her.

A low growl deepened in my throat. I didn't like being teased. Her lips smirked and roughly nipped my now swollen lip. "Britt."

"Hmm?" She hummed against my lips.

"You're. Teasing." I answered between kisses.

Her lips grew into a big smirk on top of mine. "Mmhmm." She finally slid her tongue through my parted lips and I let out a shaky breath when she started the massaging motion in my mouth.

I gripped the back of her hair keeping her face planted against me. Our kiss became more heated and sloppy. Tongue dueling for power. Brittany pulled back to catch her breath occasionally giving my lips a small pecks. Her body rolled off of mine and I watched her slip out from under the covers.

"What are you doing?" I watched her carefully.

Brittany turned around smiling brightly at me. "Shower." She walked backwards a few steps and curled her index finger beckoning for me to follow her. My mouth hung open slightly before scrambling out of my bed. She squealed slightly running into the bathroom with me right on her heels. Slamming the door behind me I stepped up quickly to Brittany who was already starting to pull off her shirt.

I slid my hands up her sides running my hands up over her breasts kneading them.

She paused with her hand up over her head. "Saaaaan." She whined from behind her shirt.

"What?" Leaning forward I replaced one of my hands with my lips taking he nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around slowly.

Brittany groaned loudly. "We're not even in the shower yet." She managed to get out.

I released her growing peak from my mouth and kissed the top of her breast. "I know."

"But I wanted to have shower sex." I could tell she was pouting even though I couldn't see her face.

"We still can." I gave her skin a few rough nips.

"Santana…" Brittany whined and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry." I stopped what I was doing and stepped back from her so she could finish undressing while I turned my shower on.

"San."

"Yeah?"

"I'm stuck."

I looked over my shoulder still finding her with her arms up over her head struggling to get her shirt off. With another giggle I stepped up to her helping with her shirt. I planted a kiss onto her lips once the shirt was discarded to the floor. "Thanks."

"Anytime babe." I muttered keeping our lips glued together. She started giggling. "What?"

"Nothing." Brittany smiled draping her arms over my shoulder pulling me right up to her body pressing her breasts right up against me. Her lips roughly moved along mine. I quickly hooked my thumbs into her underwear and started pulling them down. The minute she stepped out of them we started towards the shower. We only separated for a brief second to climb into hot water, our lips immediately crushing back together once we were under the water.

Her hands started roaming my body as our tongues began a gentle stroking motion. Brittany's fingers inched their way down my stomach and I clenched my thighs together tightly feeling sudden pulsing in my core. Two fingers slid between my slick folds before retreating back up my stomach to my breast. I let out a grown into her mouth. She was teasing again. Knowing fully well I hated when she did it. It got me frustrated, sexually.

I pushed her up against the wall roughly kissing down her neck slowly licking some of the water off before kissing the hollow spot between her collarbone and neck. Placing one hand on her breast I flicked her nipple a few times with my thumb until I got a soft groan from her and felt her clench her legs together. Using my knee I spread her legs slightly and ran my hand down her stomach towards her pussy. My finger finally founds its target and dipped into her folds quickly before pulling out.

"You're so wet." I smirked against her neck hearing her moan as I continued to kiss around it. It was hard to tell if it was her or just the warm water spraying on us. My finger went into her folds only for a second before leaving quickly.

She whimpered. "You're teasing."

"Yup." I nipped her collarbone before slowly trailing kisses and licks down the valley between her breasts before kissing up over to one perked peak taking it into my mouth sucking it hard.

Her hips rocked forward trying to find my finger again. "Please." She begged.

I slide two fingers down into her folds rubbing her slowly. She let out a pleased hum and her hips rocked slightly. I kissed up to her lips stroking her painfully slow. Her body shivered slightly when my fingernail grazed her sensitive bundle of nerves. I let out a sudden gasp feeling her fingers suddenly between my legs; I had been so focus on playing with her tongue and clit I didn't feel her hand move from my hip.

I grinding against her fingers immediately and brought her tongue into my mouth. Pressing my body against hers we continued to rub each other at a faster pace. Brittany's breath quickened in time with mine. I dove two fingers inside of her already feeling her walls pulsing against my fingers as I started pumping them slowly. Her head tossed back against the wall of the shower letting out a breathless moan and her fingers stopped rubbing me for only a second until I moved my hips against her getting her started again. I placed a few sloppy kisses beneath her jawline until her fingers found themselves inside of me; stroking in time with my fingers I had inside of her.

Letting out a heavy groan into her neck I tried to form words to tell her I she needed to go faster but I couldn't. My body was currently on overload. I started curling and twisting my fingers as I sped up my rhythm hoping she'd keep in time with me; she did. "Fuck. More." Brittany breathed against my neck. Her fingers dug into my shoulder when I entered a third finger letting out a gasp followed by a long moan.

Brittany slipped another finger into me copying my every move. "I'm so close." She whimpered against my neck her hips thrusting against my fingers. I just nodded the feeling in my stomach coiling tighter and tighter. I was almost there. A pushed my fingers harder and faster. She gasped loudly her climax ripping through her body suddenly. Her fingernails dug into my shoulder and I felt her fingers pause inside me. Her thumb grazed my throbbing bundle of nerves and I felt my own orgasm course through my body.

We both came down slowly from our highs. Brittany finally pulled her head back up from my shoulder and gave my lips a secure kiss. I smiled against her and we stayed in that position for a few minutes; fingers still inside each other and lips brushing gently together before finally getting to the actually showering part before getting chilled by the water.

I tossed my wet towel to my floor before crawling back into bed with Brittany right behind me. I flopped down onto my back smiling brightly. Brittany moved right up alongside me kissing me firmly against the lips. She kissed down my neck and snuggled into the side of my body. We just laid there watching cartoons frequently making the habit of making out during the commercials.

"So, tell me more about your family." I finally broke our silence. I wanted to know more about her. We texted occasionally about family but not extensively and I wanted to be a good girlfriend. You know get to know her on an emotional level and not just a physical.

Brittany continued to draw lazy patterns around my stomach and up between my breasts. "Like what?"

"I don't know. You said you had a younger sister. What's she like?"

"Two sisters actually." She chuckled slightly. "Well there's Brianna- She's is sixteen and thinks she's all that and a bag of potato chips."

What the hell did that even mean? "Wait she's greasy?" Or maybe she just really liked over salted deep fried potato products. All these slang phrases were really confusing and to be honest hardly made any sense whatsoever sometimes.

Brittany shook my body with her laugh. "Noooo." Her laughter slowly died down. "She thinks she's the shit. She's now on the Cheerio's."

Cheerio. Right remember that one from the other night. It's what Brittany's school called their cheerleaders. Why after a breakfast cereal? I have no clue and I was afraid to ask. "So she's popular?"

"Yes very. And it's getting to her head I think." Brittany's lips grazed against my skin right below my collarbone sending a slight shiver through my body. "Then there's my half-sister Lilly. She's almost six. And she's the little angel of the family and utterly adorable it hurts to just look at her."

"Cute." I smiled. I didn't have any siblings. Puck and Q were the closest thing I had to that kind of relationship. "And your step-dad and mom, what do they do?" I remembered her mentioning her father had been in the Army; flying Apache Helicopter, he died in the line of duty and her mother was now remarried.

"Oh Dan is cop and mom owns a local café."

I couldn't help but smirk. "So is that why you work in a coffee shop?"

"No. Well sorta." She chuckled, drawing patterns around my bellybutton. "It was the easiest job to get really. I didn't have to learn anything new so I could just focus on my dancing and not trying to remember how to do my job properly."

"Smart."

Brittany lifted her head off my chest and kissed my lips softly. I grinned against them as she took my bottom lip into her mouth gently. "You think I'm smart?" She finally asked letting my lip go slowly.

"Mmm..." My body buzzed when she shifted slightly laying partly on top of me. Her naked skin pressed up against me. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're 100 times smarter than me; you know tons of pop culture facts and stuff. Me, I know random weird facts States and History."

"I like random facts! Tell me one."

"Okay… Maine is the only state whose name has one syllable."

"It is?"

"Yup."

Her smile brightened. "So I'm like street smart and you're book smart."

I chuckled slightly. "Sure." Biting her lips she closed the distance between us quickly and kissed me. A heavy techno beat came from her phone. "Leave it." I mumbled against her and laced my fingers into her damp hair keeping her exactly where I wanted her.

With a smile she roughly played with my lips, her fingers tracing between my breasts as we both ignored her phone. I slid my thigh between her legs and pulled her onto of me running my free hand down her spine slowly. Feeling her shiver at my touch caused me to hum into her and desperately shove my tongue into her mouth.

Her phone went off again and she broke our kiss looking at it. Brittany chewed on her lip slightly. "Sorry. Gotta answer that." She nipped my lip slightly.

"Gah." I let out a grown tossing my head in frustration as she rolled off of me reaching behind her picking up her phone.

"Hey." Brittana laid on her stomach next to me while I huffed listening to her one-sided conversation. "Yes Rach I know what time it is. It's almost noon-" "-no I'm coming home soon-" "-I'm with Santana-" She turned her head smiling at me "-I don't know when just go without me-" "-Kurt will go with you if you just ask-" I turned on my side and started kissing her bare shoulder. Brittany smirked at me. "-It's one Sunday; think you can manage without me-"

I brushed her hair way from her neck and slowly licked it moving up to her free ear. "Get off the phone 'cause I _need_ your fingers inside me. Now." I whispered huskily into her ear before giving it a playful nip.

Brittany stopped mid-sentence letting out a groan. "Rach I gotta go-" "-seriously I'm hanging up." I trailed my tongue around her ear. She let out a ragged breath. "-I don't know if I'll be home for dinner-" "-Rachel-"

I reached around behind her quickly taking the phone from her and pulled it up to my ear. "Sorry Brittany won't be able to come to the phone for the rest of the day. She's going to be too busy having hot sex. Bye." I breathed out quickly before hanging up her phone tossing it to the floor onto our towels. Brittany stared at me her mouth gaping slightly and eyes wide. "What?" I gave her an innocent look. "I don't like being kept waiting."

Brittany finally let out a chuckle leaning in reconnecting our lips. "You're silly." I just smiled brightly rolling onto my back pulling her on top of me sucking on her bottom lip. Brittany hummed loudly. I was completely determined to make her hum, groan, moan, and scream for the next few hours. Sunday's were becoming my new favorite day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! It turned into a longer chapter than I expected. Guess that's a good thing! Also I'm going to be doing a LAM Q&A on my Tumblr this weekend. You can ask me anything you want about the fic and I'll answer. Only two questions I won't answer though; does Santana die? And does Santana stay with Brittany at the end of the fic? Anything else is up for grabs. If you don't have a Tumblr account you can just submit an Anonymous question I'll still answer it. So get those questions in!

Thanks everyone for the amazing support and reviews for this fic! Means a lot :D

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!  
theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** SO very sorry for the lack of update this past oh almost 2 weeks! You guys have been so awesome reviewing and poking me to make sure I was still writing so thank you. Sometimes I just need that extra push of encouragement to keep writing. So thank you! Here is a nice fluffy chapter for you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I should have known sneaking back into the apartment after dropping Brittany off at her apartment wasn't going to work. But I really thought I could get past her and make it into my room. The TV was on and the lights dimmed; so she was in the living room. "So how was it?"

Stopping I slowly spun on my heels to face her. "Don't know what you're talking about?" Yes play dumb and maybe I could get out of this conversation quickly and go lock myself away in my room for the rest of the night, wishing Brittany was there with me. I told her several times she could stay. She had plans with Rachel or the "evil one" as I started referring to her as and her other roommates so she couldn't stay. I was interrupting those plans by keeping Brittany to myself. So I finally brought her back under much protest and seducing as I could muster.

Quinn gave me a look. "Oh yes you do." She perched up on the couch more. "I disappeared for the entire day so you could have alone time and I don't even get just a hint on how it went?"

"Nope." Smirking I walked into my room closing the door behind me.

Two seconds later Quinn walked in after me. "It's called knocking Q."

"Psh." She waved her hand at me before flopping down on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "By all means make yourself at home." I took off my shoes and flopped down on my bed next to her.

"You gotta give me something San."

"No I don't."

"Please." She pouted.

"Not going to work on me Q."

She frowned. "It used too."

"Yes when we were ten." I laughed and reached over grabbing my remote to turn on my TV and began flipping through chapters.

"Come on please. I'm literally living vicariously through you."

I paused looking over at her. "You don't have to you know. You and Sam could go on a "mortal realm" break."

Quinn immediately started playing with her fingers. "We talked about it."

My eyebrow rose. "You did?"

She nodded slightly. "The other night."

"And?" Just a small shrug thats all I got. "Q..."

"We're thinking about it. I love him. We shouldn't need to take a break."

I sighed sitting up turning towards her slightly. "Q. Everyone knows you and lady lips are going to get married and have many perfect little God babies." She chuckled. "You two should just have fun here. It's just one year small year of your life. You two are going to have eternity together."

"I know. We'll think about it." She smirked slightly. "You're changing the subject."

"I am not!" I tried to put on my best shocked face even though it was completely true.

Quinn scoffed. "Come on San. Are you two dating? Just having sex? What?"

"We're dating."

She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Dating a mortal. How fantastic! I like her."

"Me too." I smiled brightly leaning back against the headboard.

"You are completely into her!" Quinn suddenly slid right up next to me breaking into my personal space.

I slowly glanced at her. She was bouncing slightly grinning brightly. "Yes, I'm into her okay? She's fun, easy-going, and really sexy."

Quinn leaned back against the headboard next to me as I started flipping through channels again. "I'm glad you finally found someone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Finally?"

"Oh come on San. You were a player back home. I didn't really expect a mortal to be the one to tame you."

"Tame me?"

"Yes. Tame."

"I wasn't that crazy Q." She gave me a look. "Fine I like the ladies so sue me."

"Which is why I'm so surprised you've kept Brittany around this long. What is it two three weeks?"

"Something like that."

"I'm proud of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks mom." I chuckled.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Do you like know anything about her? Learn anything about her mortal family?"

I laughed and finally stopped on some random cartoon channel. What can I say they reminded me of Brittany and a part of me really wanted her next to me instead of Quinn. "Yes Q. We actually have conversations and not just hot sex 24-7."

"So sex for 23 hours and 1 hour of talking."

We both laughed. "That's about accurate."

"You met any of her friends?"

"Like one. They work at the same cafe. She wants me to meet her two other roommates soon. Or more like they want to meet me make sure I'm not some weirdo dating their friend."

"Well say your goodbyes now San."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Their going to love me. Well maybe not Rachel... pretty sure she's Had-" Quinn's hand slapped over my mouth wide eyed cutting me off.

"Don't."

She slowly let her hand down from my mouth. "What the hell was that for?!" I glared at her.

"You can't say that name here."

"Why the hell not?"

"Did you read anything?!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Of course I did. I read a tons of stuff."

"The notebook?"

"Notebook?" I didn't remember a notebook. Wait, yes I did mom gave it to me the morning before I left.

Quinn slapped her palm onto her forehead. "San that thing was the most important thing! Didn't your mom make you read it?"

"I may have lied to her about actually reading it..."

She pinched the bridge of her nose slightly. "It was like the rulebook for being here! Out of everything you skipped that..."

"Well sorry. Care to give me an overview?"

"Can't."

"What do you mean you can?!"

"Sorry San the things in that notebook I can't say in this realm."

I rubbed my face. Well shit. Just my luck. "Can you give me a hint? Anything?"

Quinn huffed and paused for a brief moment. I knew she was trying to put it in words for me that one wouldn't get her in trouble and two wouldn't get both of us killed. She cleared her throat slightly before turning towards me. I turned towards her slightly. "The things... and most importantly people that our realm protected us from... umm-" Quinn paused taking a second to think. "We're not protected here. Just think about that and you'll figure it out."

I leaned my head back sighing. "Fuck."

"Pretty much."

Letting out a deep sigh I closed my eyes. This was not good. Now I had to pay attention to the dangerous things that my realm had protected me from all these years that could potentially harm me here. Here I thought I was going to have fun and not have to worry about stuff like this. Wrong. Okay so I couldn't mention "_him_". That was probably the most important thing I had to remember. The sudden buzz of my phone snapped me out of my thoughts.

Reaching over I snatched it from my nightstand. A smile crept onto my face seeing Brittany on the message banner before unlocking it.

**Brittany 3: **_**So... wanna come over to dinner tuesday?**_

I smirked and noticed Q eyeing me. _**Dinner? As in the "evil one" wants to meet me and won't stop buggin you until I say yes?**_

**Brittany 3: **_**yes. She's being annoying. Pleeeease *pouty face***_

Laughing I quickly started typing back. _**I don't know...**_ I got a look from Q. "What? Don't you have something better to do?"

"I want to hangout with you."

"Well might get awkward if we start sexting."

Quinn's face scrunched up slightly. "Ewww. Please don't. I'm comfy and don't want to move right now." It was true she had made herself at home on my bed and didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon.

**Brittany 3: **_**San :(**_

"You're being clingy." I glanced at her and noticed her frown. _**Does this dinner include a sleepover after?**_

"I'm not being clingy. I just want to hangout with my best friend." Quinn snuggled down more.

"Okay."

**Brittany 3: **_**YES! You can meet Lord Tubbington! He's anxious to meet you :D**_

I almost laughed out loud. _**I'm sure he is. Can't wait to meet him.**_

**Brittany 3: **_**Does that mean you're coming?**_

_**Wanky!**_ My mind was a dirty place especially when it came to Brittany saying suggestive things over text messages that she didn't mean to write.

**Brittany 3: **_**you're being dirty again lol**_

_**And your point?**_

**Brittany 3: **_**We haven't even been apart for an hour yet and you're making me horny**_

A groan escaped through my lips which I quickly tried to cover up with a cough. Quinn gave me a look. "Sorry." I muttered quickly. _**Then come back over :D**_

**Brittany 3: **_**But I'm out with Rach and Kurt :(**_

_**Have them drop you off!**_ This was bad I couldn't go one hour without her being around her. And I got excited with the thought of her coming back over. Shit. I was whipped. Seriously. By a mortal noless.

**Brittany 3: **_**Are you coming for dinner Tues?**_

_**I'll be there.**_

**Brittany 3: **_**YES! okay good. At restaurant with the gang text you later. Rach is eyeing me. She might steal my phone...**_

_**K have fun with the evil one. Offer stands about coming over later. **_I set my phone down and got comfy on my bed smiling.

"I like this side of you."

"What side?" Raising an eyebrow I slowly turned my attention towards Q.

"This happy side."

Happy side. Okay so I was pretty happy. Brittany made me feel, well different. It was a good different though. "She makes me feel. I don't know. Special." Quinn continued to smirk at me. "I invited her over later."

Q laughed. "San she just left."

I shrugged slightly. "I know. I like sleeping with her so sue me."

"Sleeping with her, huh?" She asked with a chuckle.

I scoffed. "Not like that. Shit Q and I thought I had a dirty mind. She's a great cuddler."

"Awwww."

"Oh stop." I rolled my eyes.

Q smiled and we went back to watching TV for a few minutes. "So, want me to cook dinner tonight?"

"Na. There's leftovers we can just heat up."

"Fine with me."

We watched TV for about a half hour before going out and getting something to eat. I found myself in my room after dinner alone and looking at my phone every oh five minutes. No texts from Brittany. Rachel probably took her phone, that girl and I were going to have a much needed talk when we actually meet face to face. I hoped she took me up on my offer and came back after her little roommate outing.

So for a few hours I practiced a few songs before getting ready for bed. I was finally getting the hang of singing and playing at the same time. I turned my TV on finding some random movie on HBO to fall asleep to. It was something I started adding to my routine. I feel asleep faster with it on; it was just ambient noise and I was able to shut my brain completely off. Grabbing my phone quickly I sent Brittany a little goodnight message. There was no message back. It was alright; the "evil one" was probably still hoarding her phone so she couldn't text me all night.

My eyes finally shut and I fell into a deep sleep.

Or at least I thought it was.

The sudden noise of movement in my dark room woke me from my slumber. Everything began snapping into place. I almost shot up straight feeling the bedside dip down next to me. But the minute I felt a hand slide over my waist I immediately relaxed a smile spreading across my lips. And I let out a deep breath.

I slowly rolled over onto my side opening my eyes lazily to see the face smiling at me. Soft lips suddenly pressed against mine. I smiled shifting towards the warm body trying to snuggle up to her more.

"What time is it?" My voice was still hoarse and I was still in my sleepy haze.

"Eleven thirty." Her voice whispered.

I grinned and nuzzled her neck. "You didn't text me."

"Rachel kidnapped my phone. I had to bribe her with you promising to come to dinner Tuesday to get it back. Then I decided to just come over. Quinn let me in."

I smiled against her skin. "I'll have to thank her tomorrow."

"She said you were sleeping. I almost went back home and let you sleep."

I shook my head furiously. "That would have been a horrible idea." Lifting my head from her neck I pressed my lips hard against hers.

We moved lazily together and I slid my hand behind her neck digging my fingers into her hair holding her close. The pressure of her lips increased and I occasionally felt her tongue graze briefly along my lower lip. I hummed happily into her mouth and hooked my leg over her hip pulling myself right up against her. Brittany let out a soft groan as she let my lips go.

"Yes it would have been a very very horrible idea." I grinned staring at her lips as she spoke.

Darting my eyes quickly up to meet hers I leaned in and nipped her bottom lip. "Work in the morning?"

She pouted causing me to quickly snatch between my lips sucking it into my mouth. Her fingers dug into my lower back slightly until I let her lip go with a loud pop. "Early shift."

I frowned that meant she had to get up around five and be at work by six. Which meant only five hours of sleep. "Babe... you didn't have to come over. You have to be up so early."

Her shoulders shrugged and fingers began playing with the hem of my shirt letting her pink brush against my skin sending a shiver up my spine. "I know. But you're a comfy pillow."

"A comfy pillow?" I chuckled.

"Yes a Santana pillow. It's my new favorite body pillow."

Biting my lower lip I stared at her. She was perfect. The things she said no matter how unusual they were, always got my heart pounding wildly. I liked it. "A body pillow huh?"

"Yes." Her nose buried into my neck nuzzling it. "One that smells really good; like coconut and vanilla."

"That good?"

Her teeth nipped my collarbone slightly and my body immediately responded feeling myself getting wet just by one simple action. But I had to stay in control. Even if I really really wanted her to dive her fingers into me right then and there. She had work in the morning.

"Yes so much better than Lord Tubbington. But don't tell him that or he'll hide my iPod again."

"It'll be our little secret." I almost let out a chuckle but she sounded so serious and I didn't want her to think I was laughing at her. I'd never do that. Ever.

"You're the best." Brittany slowly began placing feather light kisses around my neck.

"Ugg." I closed my eyes letting her work her magic on me. Feeling her sudden suck on my favorite spot. I pulled back a little. "Britt-"

"What?" Her lips curled into a knowing smirk.

"You have work in the morning."

"I know." She continued to smirk as she leaned in closing the distance between our lips.

I didn't stop her. I'd never stop her from kissing me. Brittany kisses were always different ranging from little tongue to a lot, rough to feather soft, nipping to sucking. I couldn't get enough of them, it was a really bad weakness of mine. And I'm pretty sure she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

I rolled my body towards her until I was half laying on top of her. Our lips playfully ran along each other until I finally found the strength to pull back and quickly place my head into her neck not letting it go any further. We couldn't; even if my body was demanding sex from the blonde underneath me. Self control. I was getting better at it. Surprisingly.

"San..."

"Hmm?" I mumbled against her skin letting my fingers trail up and down her arm softly.

"Aren't we having sex?"

I laughed lifting my head up off her. Placing a peck against her pout I smirked. "Just sleep Britt and in the morning. Well lets just say we'll have a nice hot sexy shower 'kay?"

"M'kay." Brittany pressed her lips to me once more before I place my head back into her neck and snuggled up against her more. Yeah I could snuggle with her twenty-four seven and be completely happy. Okay not completely I'd miss the sex; it was amazing. So snuggling and sex. If I could do that all day everyday with Brittany I would absolutely content.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Hope it made up for the lack of update. I apologize now if you think the story is moving along slowly. It might be slow and just lots of Brittana chapters for a while as I build their relationship. Feel free to bug me on Tumblr or Twitter if you want. I started posting upcoming chapter spoilers on Tumblr :D Don't be shy ask me stuff even if it's not about Glee or the Fic I just like talking to people!

Already working on Chapter 16! Could even have a sneak peek up on Tumblr by the afternoon.

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Two updates in a week! Getting back into my updating groove :D Split this chapter up into 2 parts. So this is part one of the dinner/sleepover at Brittany's. Let me know what you think. I love me reviews and PM's! Thank you all for the favs/reviews they always make me a happy writer. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Oh fuck-"

"What's wrong?" Quinn yelled from the living room.

"I can't find an outfit." Everything that I tried on didn't seem right. What was appropriate roommate meeting clothes anyways? Nothing too sexy. But not sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Let me see what you have on."

With a sigh I walked out of my room and into the living room. Quinn looked up from her laptop and gave me a face. "What? What's wrong with this?" I glance down at the current deep blue skin tight short dress I had on.

"You're meeting her roommates not going clubbing."

I threw up my hands in frustration and stormed back into my room unzipping the dress on my way. I seriously tried on at least seven different outfit options and none seemed to work. I stood in front of my dresser in just my underwear and bra digging around trying to find something "nice" to wear.

"Shit San." Q stood in my doorway noticing the large amount of clothes tossed around my room.

"Help..." Help was desperately needed and I trusted Q to assist in this matter. Even though our ideas of fashion differed she would still be able to make me look decent for this dinner.

She laughed walking into my room and nudged me out of the way before looking around in my dresser. Plopping down on the end of my bed I watched her, sighing. My phone went off as I sat there waiting for Q to find me something.

**Brittany 3: _you aren't bailing on me are you?_**

**No!**

**Brittany 3: _dinner is almost ready and you're not here :(_**

I quickly began typing ignoring Q as she start putting clothes down next to me. _**Be there soon!** ** Trying to find the right outfit. I want to impress your friends.**_

**Brittany 3: _aww that's awesome but your late and Rach is getting pissy. So hurry._**

_**15 mins tops promise**_. Glancing up at Q, she was just watching me. "Please tell me you found something?"

"Yes. Skinny jeans and one of your halter tops." She motioned towards the clothes next to me.

"Shoes?" I started pulling on the jeans on quickly and sliding the belt through the loops.

"Umm-" She thought for a second while I continued to get dressed. "Go with the black 2 inch pumps."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't I just wear flats? I'm going to be taking them off once I get to Britt's place."

"No. You still have to look sexy for your girl. Even if it's for ten seconds." I tossed her another eye roll before walking over to my walk in closet to get my shoes. "Oh leave your hair up in that pony it looks good."

Well atleast I did something right. I strapped on the shoes quickly before heading out to face Q. "Good?" I turned around for her slowly showing off the outfit.

"Perfect." She smiled at me brightly.

"Thanks Q." I grabbed my phone, car keys, and clutch before walking out of my room with Q right on my heels.

"You're not bringing anything?"

I paused right before the elevator turning back towards her. "What?"

"Usually you'd bring something to the dinner as like a thank you."

"You're just mentioning this now!?" I growled slightly; great I was already running late.

"I thought you knew. You usually do research on these types of things. Didn't think I had to say anything."

"I've been a little distracted!" Huffing, I walked back into the apartment heading into the kitchen. I couldn't help but glare at her as I brushed by.

Immediately I went to our ever growing booze cabinet. Alcohol was a good gift right? I shoved my phone into my back pocket and my clutch under my armpit before grabbing two bottles of wine; one red and one white. Walking back out I raised them up for Q to see. "Will these do?"

"Booze always works."

"Fantastic." I quickly went to the elevator getting in once it made it to our floor.

"Have fun!"

"Don't wait up." I smirked at her just as the door began to shut.

Once down at my car I set the bottles of wine carefully on the floor of the passenger side before pulling my phone out of my pocket. _**Just leaving!**_

**Brittany 3: _GOOD! :D hit 4B when you get here and I'll buzz you in._**

_**'kay**_. Quickly starting up my car I pulled out of the parking lot.

If road rage could be given values on scale from 1-10; ten being extreme I'd be at a twelve. It seemed like every slow and annoying driver in New York decided to cut me off or just be right in front of me with no place to pass. So the drive to Brittany's place felt like an eternity. But I managed to get a good spot near her apartment. Grabbing the two bottles of wine I scrambled out of my car and jogged down the street several feet and up to the front door. I hit the button for 4B with my pinky and waited for the buzz.

The minute I heard the buzz I opened the door up and took the stairs up to Brittany's place by two. I found 4B and knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately and Brittany stood there smiling.

"Finally." She smirked and leaned in pressing her lips against mine quickly before stepping aside to let me in.

"Sorry." I frowned slightly. "Couldn't find the right outfit."

Brittany's eyes roamed me up and down slowly. She smirked brightly. "You look amazing. But you could have worn anything like a paper bag or nothing at all and still look super hot."

I rolled my eyes smirking. "I wanted to impress your friends."

"They are going to love you."

"Good. Oh, I brought wine to go with dinner." I held up the two bottles.

"Ooo wine! Rachel and Kurt will love you!" She took them from me and I followed her into her tiny apartment. "Food is just about ready."

"Great I'm starved." My eyes took in the surroundings. Brittany wasn't lying when she said her apartment was about half the size of mine and Q's. How four people managed to live here, I really had no idea... There was a good size TV and a beatdown couch and two old recliners. The decorations of the room were interesting. A mix of weird abstract art, black and white fashion photos, broadway posters, and a few funny animal pictures. It was the complete opposite of my apartment; cluttered with stuff and looked like it actually had people living in it. Q and I actually managed to keep our place clean and presentable. Neither of us were much of decorators.

She led me towards the kitchen. Immediately two people surrounded us. I recognized Tina. "Hey Santana." She gave me a small wave and I gave her one back. But it was the sudden appearance of a guy with his hair styled to perfection and wearing a very odd style of jeans, a crazy t-shirt and a blazer jacket threw me for a loop. He stood in front of me bouncing on his toes with his hand thrusted out towards me.

"Kurt Hummel. Lovely to meet you!"

"Ahh hi." I shook his hand. Wow he was a peppy one.

"Finally we get to place a face with the name." He smiled brightly and looked me over slowly. "Britt she's much hotter than you described. Curver too."

"Whoa there...eyes up here." I eyed him slightly when he lingered at my shirt. "One, I don't swing for that team. So back off. Secondly, these are hers." I motioned to my boobs before pointing to Brittany.

The three of them bursted out laughing. I wasn't being funny. I was Brittany's one hundred percent and her roommate shouldn't be hitting on me right in front of her noless. "Oh hon, neither do I. I'm very gay." He laughed. "I like this one Britt. You should keep her."

"Is she here yet?!" My eyes narrowed slightly hearing the voice yelling off down the little hall to our left. "She's getting point deductions for -" The short brunette stopped mid sentence seeing me standing there. "-oh you're here!" Her face curled up into a large smile and quickly walked up to us.

I kept my eyes narrowed at her as she put her hand out to me once she reached us. "Rachel Berry. Pleasure."

Taking her hand I kept a good grip on it as I looked at the short girl in front of me. And what the hell was she wearing? A skirt and a sweeter? At the sametime? Isn't that an oxymoron or something? She looked utterly ridiculous. "Hi."

"We're so glad you could _finally_come over! For a week I completely thought she made you up. Brittany has quite the large imagination sometimes I get confused on what's real and what's all in her head." She chuckled and I gripped her hand tightly getting a little yelp from her before letting go. For one I wasn't made up and two I enjoyed Brittany's imagine it was quite refreshing. Her roommate shouldn't be saying things like that about her.

"I can assure you I'm very real." I snapped back. "Who did you think hung up on you the other day?"

Three set of eyes widened slightly and Rachel's lips pinched into a thin line. "Let me tell you that was very rude."

"No what was rude was you texting and calling Britt when it was obvious she was busy and didn't want to talk to you." Rachel's eyes narrowed matching my glare.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sure it wasn't too important that she couldn't have talked to me for five minutes."

"I think sex is pretty important." Rachel's eyes widened. Tina's mouth dropped slightly. And Kurt choked back a laugh.

Brittany suddenly lifted the two bottles to show everyone when Rachel opened her mouth to say something snarky I'm sure of it. "San brought wine!"

"Fantastic!" Kurt grabbed one of the bottle. "I think we're going to need to open these's... like now..." I kept my glare on the "evil one" there was no way she was going to win this glare off.

"HOLY shit! This is a $400 bottle of wine!" Kurt's high pitched squeal broke Rachel's gaze away from me. I won.

"What?!" Rachel, Brittany, and Tina all questioned at the same time.

Rachel quickly grabbed the other bottle out of Brittany's hands. "This one too!"

Brittany snatched both bottles from her roommate. "Here you keep them." She shoved them towards me.

This was confusing. Why were they freaking out over the wine? It was just a liquid. "What why?" I didn't take them back.

"We can't drink these!"

"Why not? I brought them." They were a gift. Quinn said I had to bring something. Why didn't Brittany want it?

"San these are way too expensive. Save them for a special dinner."

"But-" I frowned slightly. "This is..."

The corner of Brittanys lip turned up into a small smile and she took a step closer into me completely ignoring the other three watching us. "These are super fancy wines..."

"So." I shrugged. "We have like five more bottles in our cabinet. They are a dinner gift."

Kurt reached over and took the bottles out of Brittany's hands. "Britt she wants us to drink the wine lets not argue." I gave him a smile before he turned into the kitchen with bottles in hand.

"You sure?" Brittany asked me softly taking my hand in hers running her thumb along mine.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes very. Promise." Leaning up I kissed her softly. When I pulled back I noticed both Rachel and Tina had headed into the kitchen to help Kurt open up the bottles, leaving us completely alone. I took the opportunity to kiss her one more time letting the kiss linger.

We smiled at each other once we slowly pulled apart. "I've never had expensive wine before!" Brittany laughed hearing Rachel.

"I think you may have just earned bonus points with her."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Well I think the Imp just needs to get used to me being around."

Brittany kissed the corner of my mouth sweetly. "Hope you like; vegetarian, chinese, and chicken."

"Umm I like chicken."

She smiled at me. "We are having a potluck type dinner."

I frowned slightly. "A pot can't be lucky Britt. It get very complicated when you attempt to make one."

Everyone stared at me. Shit. Brittany giggled while everyone else gave me strange looks. "A lucky pot would be awesome! It could cook for me. Since I can't."

"Ya we'll we're changing that remember." One sentence from her was all it took for me to forget about my lack of mortal lingo.

"We all made a dish for dinner since we couldn't decide on one thing."

"Gotcha." I smiled at her. "You only named three things. What did you make? Let me guess. Dessert."

Brittany bit her lip slightly smirking. "Yes! How did you know?"

"Good guess."

Her fingers tightened around mine. "Dinner's on the table." Tina smiled at us.

"Come on you're sitting next to me." Brittany pulled me through the kitchen after Tina and over to a table next to the window.

Brittany pulled out my chair and I smiled at her taking it before reached over grabbing the bottle of red wine and took the glass in front of her to pour her a drink. "You'll like the red better. Trust me."

She watched me grinning. "I always trust you." I smiled and handed over her glass before getting one for myself, then returned the bottle to the table.

Looking at the food on the table there was three different dishes plus a large leafy salad. There was some sort of rice dish with mushrooms and white chucks that didn't look too appealing. The noodle dish looked good with veggies and beef strips. But the chicken looked amazing; some kind of oven roasted stuffed chicken.

"Dig in." Brittany smiled at me before grabbing some noodles to put on her plate.

I watched everyone systematically get their dinner before taking several slices of the chicken, a giant pile of noodles, and a small salad. It was interesting to watch them interact with each other passing things around in an almost rehearsed fashion.

"No one wants to try my tofu, mushroom and rice dish?" Rachel frowned deeply looking at everyone.

"No." Everyone chimed in and I raised an eyebrow.

"Toe what?" Please tell me that it wasn't actual toes. Though it was Rachel and I wouldn't be surprised if she had; the girl was evil.

"Tofu. It's vegan."

"I don't get it." I glanced around at the others to see if it was just me. And it was.

"I don't eat or use anything that has animal products in them."

I paused mid bite staring at her and laughed. Did I actually hear her right? "You don't eat meat?"

"No meat, fish, or dairy. Among other things."

Laughed again I put my fork down. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Rachel glared at me deeply. "It's not ridiculous!"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I don't believe we should be eating any type of animal. It's cruel and unnecessary. You should all follow in my footsteps." Rachel was trying to defend herself but it wasn't working on me. "You can live a very good and healthy lifestyle being vegan."

"Tofu tastes like chalk and smelly feet." Brittany mumbled next to me and I chuckled. It looked nasty.

"Brittany there are other things you can eat besides tofu." Rachel smiled at her sweetly. "Plus you never even tried, so how do you know what it tastes like?"

"Well it smells bad. I like eating meat. If you try the chicken I'll try tofu."

Rachel rolled her eyes slightly. "No thanks Brittany, I'm remaining 100 percent vegan. Just the thought of killing an animal makes my stomach turn."

I tried not to smirk brightly. "You know once you get past the first kill it's not all that bad. Quite therapeutic actually." All eyes turned on me. "I hunt."

"You do?" Brittany raised an eyebrow at me.

Rachel's jaw dropped looking utterly shocked. I stared right at her for a second before looking at Brittany. "Bowhunting actually. My dad and bodyguard used to take me out all the time."

"Bowhunting!? That's so awesome!" Brittany turned towards me looking so excited. "Tell me about it!"

I looked around the table; Tina and Kurt were waiting for me to continue. Rachel on the other hand had her face turned down towards her plate trying to ignore us. "My family is actually big on hunting. We'd go out every couple of months Deer hunting."

"Deer?" Tina gave me a disgusted look.

"It's actually very tasty." I took a few bites of food. "We've hunted Elk, Moose, and Bear before. But I personally liked Deer the best you can use more of it, less waste."

"Waste?"

"Yeah the innards taste better, in my opinion." I noticed Rachel's hands fly up to her ears as I continued and I couldn't help but smirk widely. I was getting under her skin. "We'd make soups out of the organs, sausage from the intestines, fry up the heart or liver, my mom would send the hide to someone to make a comforter from it, and of course we would freeze all the meat or make jerky so it didn't spoil."

Rachel flew up from her chair and ran out of the room holding her mouth. I looked at everyone with a concerned look, even if I was doing a happy dance on the inside for getting under Rachel upset. I had to put on a show. "Was it something I said?"

Kurt waved his hand at me. "She's just being overly dramatic."

"Oh, okay. I didn't mean to upset her." Yes I did. But that's beside the point.

"She'll be back." Tina smiled at me.

I just nodded and we all went back to eating. Everything was delicious and I found myself going back for seconds to get some more of Kurt's feta and spinach stuffed chicken. Rachel finally came back to the table and just picked at her food, obviously not hungry anymore. Brittany's idea for dessert consisted of brownies and ice cream. She had made the brownies herself, they were over cooked but I still had three. And she beamed every time I reached over to get one.

Rachel never once made eye contact with me. Not until we were done and heading into the living room to relax. But even then it was just to give me a glare.

Brittany grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch with her and sat down. We were going to be playing some game. Monopoly I think it was. Which Kurt and Tina immediately started setting up.

"So Santana, Brittany was telling us you moved here for school?" Kurt smiled at me before taking a seat on the other side of Brittany on the couch. I think I liked him the most, he was friendly and very easy going. Tina tended to be a little more on the shy side but was always there listening to the conversation, but hardly said anything. So I couldn't quite get a feel of her yet. Rachel well, there wasn't enough time in the day to express my hatred for the little Imp of a person; who was still glaring at me from her chair.

"Yup. Studying music." I sipped my wine slowly and kept Brittany's fingers linked with mine.

Everyone went quiet for a second staring at me. "Music? Seriously?" Rachel raised an eyebrow questioning me.

"Yeah, I got into Juilliard's Music program." Brittany's hand gave me a small squeeze. We were still both pretty excited that we'd be going to school with each other.

"You what?" Rachel blinked at me.

"I sing." Was it really that hard to understand?

"Oh my god that's fabulous!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. "Tina and Britt all go there too! Rachel and I are the oddballs; I'm studying fashion design." Should have guessed it.

"That's awesome. My roommate she wants to be a fashion photographer. Umm I think she's going to some fashion school here... it's like Paulson... Pearson... or something like that." I should have paid attention more when Q was telling me. But it was so boring.

"Parson?!"

"Yes that's it."

"No way! I go there!" Kurt grinned proudly. "What a small world."

"It is really." I agreed. "So where do you go Rachel?" Even if I despised her I was still curious.

"I'm studying Drama at Tisch School of the Arts. I'm going to be the next Broadway star."

"So was everyone here in Glee?"

"Yes! Brittany told you about glee?!"

"Just a little bit. I heard her singing in the shower one morning so I drilled her with questions about it." I smiled at Brittany.

"You should hear her sing Britney Spears." Kurt gushed causing Brittany to blush and hid her face. "She's amazing."

"Britney Spears huh?"

"Yes." She mumbled. I leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth causing her to look at me. She smiled and I closed the distance again taking her bottom lip into the gap of my own. I felt her smile before I pulled back. "You still have to sing for me. I bet you're amazing!"

"I will." I grinned at her.

"Awww you two. Seriously adorable." Kurt's head peeked out around Brittany. Brittany and I both blushed slightly. It was odd for me to be well couply with Brittany around other people. But in a way it was nice. "Oh I have a great idea! You should come out next friday to the cafe's open mic night!"

"Open what?"

"Open mic night. They just started them this summer. Every other friday. You can go in and sing whatever. We've been having a blast. Haven't we?"

"Yes tons. I shall be singing a variety of Broadway classics." Rachel perched on her chair slightly. "It would be lovely to hear you sing." She muttered slightly at the end.

"I don't know-"

"Please." Brittany pouted at me.

Damn that pout. I could never say no. "Only if you sing a song."

She rolled her eyes at me but smirked nonetheless. "Fine. Deal."

I looked around at Kurt. "Okay, I'll go."

"Great! Next Friday." Kurt and Tina looked happy. Rachel on the other hand was still glaring at me.

"Sounds like fun." I smirked feeling Brittany pull my hand into her lap and start playing with my fingers gently. "So what are we playing again?"

"Monopoly."

"And... that's the one where you go around a board and buy fake properties right?"

Brittany eyed me. "Have you ever played?"

"Nope." I took the fake money when handed it over. Everyone looked at me.

"Seriously?" Rachel scoffed.

"I didn't play board games growing up." I sorted my money out with one hand not letting Brittany go as we started to play.

"It's super easy you'll get it fast." Brittany kissed my lips softly.

We started playing and Brittany was right as usual; the game was super easy. I ended up '_cleaning house_' as Britt liked to call it and even helped her with a few strategies. Which consisted of buying everything up so Rachel couldn't win. I couldn't help but steal an occasional kiss from Brittany who gladly accepted anything I gave her and often snuck in some of her own lingering kisses.

"What the hell is that?!" My eyes caught the large cat like animal waddling around the couch towards us as we came close to the end of our game.

"Lord Tubbington!" Brittany let go of my hand and scooped up the massive animal up into her arms and brought him into her lap.

"_That_is Lord Tubbington? He's huge!"

Brittany lifted him up from underneath his front arms to give him a kiss on the nose. "He's just big bone."

"Like abnormally big boned." I watched her turn him around and lay him on his back on her lap.

"She doesn't mean it LT." Brittany whispered softly kissing the cat on the top of the head as he began to purr loudly.

I sighed slightly and reached up sliding my hand along the back of her neck playing with the soft hair at the nape of her neck. "He's cute." I wasn't much of a cat person. Dogs definitely, but not cats we didn't get along well.

She smiled brightly. "Wanna hold him?"

"Ahh- no thanks Britt." I stared down at the large feline.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Me and cats don't get along really. Dog person."

Brittany just beamed before tossing the cat into my lap. I just about yelped feeling him land in my lap heavily. Staring down at him I had no clue what to do. The cat just flopped to his side laying across my lap. "See he loves you. He wants to snuggle." I was pretty sure he was just too fat to get himself up off me but I played along anyways.

I stroked him gently across his large belly. "I am a good pillow."

"The best." Brittany leaned over taking my lips between hers. Her tongue played with my lower lip and I gladly accepted it into my mouth. I slid my hand back up to the side of her neck holding her in place and gently massaged her tongue with my own. Brittany let out a soft groan.

"Okay that's enough of the PDA." Rachel's voice slowly broke us out of our mini make-out session.

Brittany blushed slightly pulled back and licked her lips. I almost leaned back in to kiss her. "Sorry." She apologized softly and I frowned. We could kiss if we wanted to and I wanted to. I couldn't help but glare at Rachel who was still watching us closely.

Leaning over I placed a kiss right below her ear. "If you beat Rachel in this game I'll give you an extra special treat tonight." I couldn't resist nipping her earlobe gently.

The fake money in her hand crumbled and her eyes whipped towards me. I just smirked and returned my attention back to the game. From the first moment I stepped into the apartment I wanted to be alone with her. For the time being I had to behave myself. Lord Tubs finally rolled; literally he rolled off my lap and onto the floor waddling away.

The moment he was down I took Brittany's hand pulling it into my lap. Her lip curled. But her eyes widened slightly when I pulled her hand up between my legs so her thumb was brushing against my jeans covered core. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her staring at me but I kept my attention on the game and desperately tried not to smirk. She tried to move it away but I held her hand firm in place and tightened my fingers between hers. I ached for her to touch me and I noticed her starting to fidget in her seat.

After two bottles of wine between the five of us, a prolonged teasing session which got Brittany extremely antsy, and Brittany miraculously winning the game we started cleaning everything up. Brittany slid her hand up my back and I shivered. She had started getting very hands after her last glass of wine and I could tell she was really starting to feel the alcohol.

I smirked over my shoulder when her hand trailed down over my butt before wrapping around my waist. Her chin suddenly rested on my shoulder after I help clean up and organize the money. "Bedtime?" Her lips trailed along my neck.

"If you want." I smiled at her.

"I want." Brittany's husky voice mumbled near my ear.

I bit my lip and took her hand stepping away from her. "Lead the way." We started making our way around the couch. "Night guys nice meeting you." I waved to her roommates while she pulled me through the room.

A giggle escaped my lips when she roughly pulled me through a small doorway into a room about one-third size of mine. I kicked the door shut with my foot as Brittany turned around looping her arms around my waist. "Alone." Brittany pulled me up against her body roughly.

"Finally." She dipped her head down towards me and brushed her lips along mine. "I love your roommates and all... well two of them... but anyways, I just really wanted to kiss you all night long." I snaked my arms up around her neck.

"You can now kiss me all night if you want." Her lips trailed down my neck hungrily finding spots to nip and suck.

Closing my eyes I tilted my head to the side giving her more access. "Mmm like the sound of that."

"Me too." She started taking a few steps back towards her bed and the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and she sat down quickly pulling me onto her lap. I let out a squeal at the sudden motion onto her lap before laughing into her neck.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. Part one. Working on Part two now. Looking for a Sunday/Monday post of that. Hope you all are ready for some sexy times and some power reveals ;) Also I just started posting LAM Spoilers on my Tumblr so if you're the type that enjoys getting tidbits about upcoming chapters then check it out. Gave a hint about Santana singing to Brittany ;)

Got a new Poll up and running on my Tumblr on if Quinn and Sam should take a Mortal break! So go vote. You don't need a tumblr account to vote.

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Next chapter on Sunday night as promised :) I haven't been feeling well today sore throat and just crappy so I just briefly looked this chapter over so sorry for any major mistakes. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Sexy times!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I shifted around straddling over Brittany's lap pulling myself up flush against her. "Are these walls thin?" Capturing her lips quickly giving them a playful nip.

"Probably."

I carefully pulled her hair out of the messy bun on top of her head and dove my hands into her hair. "Who has the room next to you?"

Brittany reconnected our lips roughly. "Rach." She mumbled into my mouth and I smirked. This was going to be great. I grinded my core into Brittany's thighs as he kissed me heatedly. My hands dropped from around her neck and started pulling up her shirt. I broke the kiss for only a second just to get the t-shirt over her head. She hummed into my mouth when I cupped one of her breasts with my hand. Her back hit the bed and she pulled me down with her.

Movement caught my eye and I noticed Lord Tubbington laying on the end of the bed looking at us. I stopped moving my lips as I stared at the cat; Brittany took full advantage of my distraction and started kissing my neck. "Ahh- Britt-"

"Hmm?"

"Your cat is watching us..."

She pulled her head back and glance towards the end of the bed. "He's fine." She turned back kissing me again. "Taught him. birds and. the bees." Brittany mumbled into my mouth.

I let her deepen but I couldn't help but let my eyes dart towards that damn cat. Pushing myself up I straddled Brittany's hip looking down at her. "I can't. It's weird."

"What's weird?" She propped herself up onto her elbows watching me.

"Him here. Watching. It's very weird." Brittany frowned slightly. "Don't get me wrong. He's a cute cat. But, I want to please my girl in private and not with him...well watching."

A small smirk spread across her lips. "Please me?"

"Yes." I smiled back at her. "You did win. I promised you a special treat. A private one at that."

"Private yes. Like that." Within second Brittany was trying to scramble out from under me. I flopped back on her bed that was probably about half the size of mine. If that. Brittany snatched Lord Tubs up from his spot, kissed him on the top of the head before putting him out into the hallway. Closing her door and locking it she quickly returned to the bed smiling. "He can sleep out on his bed in the living room."

"Perfect." I quickly pulled her back onto the bed so she was hovering over me and reattached our lips.

Feeling her tongue quickly run along my lips she parted them easily and explored my mouth slowly. There were times I loved when she took control of the situation. And I could feel myself getting wet and throbbing with anticipation to what was going to happen. Her knees straddled over me hands quickly going to pull my halter top off. I sat up letting her pull it off and immediately reached around my back unhooking my bra just about ripping it off when it was loose. I fell back onto the bed with a groan feeling her lips attach to one of my already perked nipples.

I weaved my fingers into her hair keeping her head in place as her tongue flicked and swirled around. "Fuuuck." My hips bucked up against her when her teeth grazed my nipple roughly.

She was taking control of the situation. I couldn't let her. I was supposed to be the one pleasing her. But it felt so good. And we she switched to give my other breast equal treatment another straggled moan released from my lips. I had to do something fast.

Her lips left my nipple only for a second to take a breath and I took the opportunity to quickly flip us over roughly pressing my breasts up against hers and sealed out lips together. She hummed and let her hands roam slowly up and down my back as our tongues and lips dueled for power.

I started rocking against her slightly feeling myself needing to release. Her groan muffled into my mouth. I pulled back staring at her for a minute. She was breathing hard staring up into my eyes, her lips swollen from our rough kisses. Smiling I leaned down brushing my lip along her bottom one. "Want your treat?"

"This isn't it?" She breathed heavily with a smirk.

I shook my head no before trailing a few kisses down her neck to her collarbone and finally to her breast. I got great pleasure hearing her groan and wiggle underneath me as I tended to both her nipples with equal attention. With one hand massaging one breast and my mouth sucking and nipping the other. Her finger coiled into my shoulders and finally behind my head keeping me still.

Nipping one perked piece of flesh I finally was able to pull myself away and trail kissed down her tight stomach. Her back arched slightly and she let out a shaky sigh when I tongued and roughly nipped her flesh right above her jeans. I ran my hands down her side letting go of her breast to make quick work of her jeans and began pulling them off. Brittany helped kick them off and I tried not to giggle on how quickly she wanted her pants off. I didn't even get a chance to lean back down when her hands found my belt. Brittany fumbled with the button and the zipper before I shimmed them down my tights and finally tossed them to the floor.

I leaned forward connecting our lips in a hungry kiss, while I shimmed between her legs spreading them around my knees. Tangling both of my hands into her blonde mane I kept her face glued to mine while our tongues stroked each other wildly. I almost lost myself in her kiss and I felt her start leaning back to lay flat on the bed pulling me with her. It was a problem; her kisses were too distracting. I needed to focus. Brittany pouted slightly when I pulled away from her. It disappeared when I smirked and hooked my thumbs into the sides of her underwear pulling them down slowly.

Sliding down her body I got them off then leaned in kissing her inner thigh softly. Her muscle trembled under my lips and I heard her breath catch as I started moving my kisses higher toward my intended target. I nudged her legs wider and got a good look at her already dripping pussy. "Oh god..." I'm pretty sure she figured out what my "special treat" was going to be. Smirking against her skin I continued to move my kiss up her thigh and stopped right before her wet folds. I moved over to her other thigh and began my kissing journey back down her other leg.

"Saaaaan." She whimpered pathetically.

"Hmm?" I licked up her inner thigh ever so slowly placing an occasional kiss on her skin.

She twitched and squirmed underneath me and her whimpers increased. "You're. Teasing. Stop. Please."

A part of me didn't want to. I crept closer; Brittany's breathing became heavy and ragged. "Fuck. I want your tongue on my pussy now." I groaned against her skin. It was so hot when she talked to me dirty and I was pretty sure she knew I had never denied her anything when she talked like that.

I moved up slowly, finally ghosting my lips over her wet folds. I flicked my tongue out finally getting my first good taste of her as I ran my tongue over her swollen lips. Moving up and down slowly occasionally flicking the tip of my tongue against her clit; caused Brittany to moan loudly and grip the back of my head with one of her hands. Why I hadn't done this early I don't really know but I'm glad I finally did. She tasted amazing a mix of sweet and salty.

My hand quickly gripped her hips keeping her planted still against the bed when she started bucking along with my up and down motion trying to get me to go faster. Brittany let out a cry and tugged my hair slightly when shoved my tongue inside her. I started a steady rhythm thrusting my tongue in and out of her occasionally pulling out to flick her swollen clit getting a low groan from Brittany.

Her hips tried to ride my tongue faster but I kept my firm grip onto her hips to keep her from getting out of control. "Oh god. Faster. Please." My eyes darted up getting a good look at her groping her own boob her back arching off of the bed slightly. I started picking up the pace alternating between thrusting my tongue into her and nipping and sucking her clit. "Yes." She breathed out heavily moving her hips up against me hard.

I was trying not to let her take control of the situation but the way she was riding my tongue I almost let go of her hips to let her do whatever the fuck she wanted. But, I was able to remain in control. I wanted to set the pace I wanted her to come on my terms not hers. Twisting my tongue slightly inside of her she moaned loudly. "Santana. I'm so close." Her breathing increased rapidly and I allowed her to move her hips faster.

I drove my tongue deep inside her and found the magic spot sending a massive shiver over her body. Her back arched slightly and body stiffened letting out a cry as her orgasm washed over her. Panting heavily she flopped back down onto the bed. "Shit." I watched her run her hands through her face getting her hair off her sweaty face.

My tongue moved up and down her folds a few times as I got a few good tastes of her before kissing up her stomach, over her breast, and finally to her jawline. Her arms immediately wrapped around my neck pulling me into a kiss tasting herself still on my lips.

"Fuck, you're so amazing." She mumbled into my mouth. I groaned slightly and smirked into her.

"Special very treat for a special girl." Brittany smiled against my lips.

Our kiss became hungry and almost sloppy to a point. I pressed myself down against her and started rocking my wet underwear up against her skin. I was still so turned on. I knew the minute she touched me I'd probably come, I was that ready. Her fingers started toying with my underwear as we continued to kiss and I started wiggling my hips hoping she'd get the hint I wanted them off. She did and I helped her get them off the rest of the way.

"Britt, touch me." It was all I had to say. I probably didn't even have to do that. She could feel how soaking wet I was against her skin. But two fingers quickly found their place inside of me, my body automatically responding moving in time with their pumping motion. It didn't take very long for her long fingers to hit just the right spot sending my body into spasms getting a happy moan from my lips.

I rode my orgasm out on her fingers keeping my brushing up along hers. I finally slumped down onto of her pressing my lips into hers again in between catching my breath. She brought her hand up the side of my body before sucking them of quickly.

I groaned slightly at the sight and reconnecting our lips in a heated kiss. "Perfect evening." She mumbles across them.

I hummed in agreement before running my tongue across her top lip to gain access to her mouth. The last thing I remember was lazily kissing her until we both feel fast asleep.

Waking up with Brittany has turned into my favorite morning event. Her arms were wrapped around me tightly and my head was planted firmly between her breasts. Sometime during the night I had slid off of her slightly but still had my leg hooked around hips and my arm wrapped around her tightly. Brittany's even breathing was starting to put me right back to sleep. And if it wasn't for the nagging feeling for the need to pee I probably would have passed right back out.

I managed to wiggle out of Brittany's grasp and paused a brief moment to make sure she didn't wait up once I was off the bed. Which she didn't. I quietly went over to her dresser and opened it slowly; pulling out a pair of her shorts and a tank top and pulled them on so I wasn't walking through her apartment naked. That would be awkward if I ran into somebody while I searched for the bathroom.

Glancing over my shoulder I double checked to make sure she was still asleep before leaving her room silently. The bathroom wasn't hard to find I was just down the hall past Rachel's room and right before the living room. We had pasted it last night and I hadn't even noticed. Well, I didn't notice many things when I was around Brittany. It was like I had Brittany vision when she was around me, which I didn't mind in the least.

I went to the bathroom quickly eager to get back to Brittany and cuddle into much of the morning. I stopped dead in my tracks right outside of the bathroom seeing Rachel standing in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her hips blocking my way. What the hell was she doing up so early? It was like six am.

"I'm on to you." She hissed lowly.

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't like her tone. "Excuse me, Imp?"

She took a step closer to me. "You're little game you got going on with Brittany."

What game? There was no game. "I have no clue what the hell you're talking about." I crossed my arms matching her glare as she moved in more.

"Look you maybe fooling her but not me." Rachel waved her finger at me.

This girl was crazy. "Look I'm not fooling anyone. And if I were you I wouldn't be waving your finger at me."

Rachel stopped a foot in front of me, glaring. "I see what you're doing with Brittany."

"Seriously you're not making any sense."

"String her along in this "relationship" as you like to call it." My brow narrowed seeing her air-quote relationship. "She's just some girl of the month for you isn't she?"

My fists clenched tightly. "Brittany is not just some girl of the month and how dare you say something like that about her."

"She is my friend! You are using her like some toy. I've met girls like you; think your money can get you anything...anyone. Brittany is a sweet, amazing girl and you're going to break her heart."

I could felt funny; it was hard to describe the sudden tighten in my chest and this odd cold yet burning sensation erupting from my chest and spreading through my entire body. I was so anger. How dare Rachel speak to me like this and accuse me of something I was not doing. "You have no right to assume anything about me or my relationship with Brittany!"

"Listen to-"

"No, you listen here Imp!" I poked her in the shoulder roughly. Her eyes widened slightly when she stumbled back slightly. I was so angry. This. This mere mortal dared questioned my intensions and integrity. "I don't need YOU to tell me who I am and who I can be with! GAH!" My fists clenched tighter and my nails almost breaking the skin. The tension in my body suddenly released when I growled at the woman in front of me. I wanted to punch in square in the face.

There was a sudden clap of thunder that shook the whole building surprising both myself and Rachel. The extremely loud noise snapped me out of my rage tunnel vision. My fist was still lifted and pulled back and I quickly lowered it. My body still shook with rage and that strange icy hot tingling over my skin started coursing deep through my body. Brittany's door suddenly opened, the half-asleep blonde shuffled out into the hallway. Dressed in a super baggy shirt and rubbing her tired eyes.

"San?" She mumbled softly with a yawn.

"Yeah?" I peeked around Rachel flashing her a smile. I immediately felt better seeing her even in her disheveled sleepy state.

"Did yo' 'ear that thunder?" Brittany muffled shuffling towards us.

"Yes, we heard it. I didn't think it was supposed to storm today." Rachel answered.

I glared at her and she matched my glare. "Britt, why don't you go back to bed?"

"Mm'hmm." Her arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and she just about fell against me into a hug.

I couldn't help but laugh feeling her slump against me. "Go on."

"You comin'?" She mumbled into my neck.

Brittany pulled back looking at me still looking asleep. I brushed some of her hair out of her face before kissing her lightly. "In a second."

"M'kay." Brittany kissed my lips gently before running her hands down my arms. The icy hot tingling feeling disappeared as she ran her fingers over my skin. "Don't be long, 'kay?"

"I won't, promise." She smiled sleepily at me before giving me one kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Have a good mornin' Rach." Brittany grinned at her roommate before brushing past her and walking into her room.

The minute the door shut I closed the distance stepping right into Rachel's personal space, my nose inches from hers. That tingling feeling in my spine started coming back as I felt my anger rise. "Don't get in my way or I will endz you!" I growled lowly pointing my finger into her face. I didn't let her respond but just pushed past roughly hitting my shoulder with hers before walking back into Brittany's room.

Brittany was already in bed with her covers pulled up over her shoulder asleep. I quickly climb back into bed and within second of feeling my presence Brittany shifted around snuggling up against me. Her arm wrapped around my waist and her leg slid in between both of mine. "Rainin' out?" She mumbled into my neck.

"Huh?" I ran my fingers through her hair getting it out of her face so I could get a better look at her.

"Is there a storm?" Brittany pressed her soft lips into my neck.

"No." My eyes darted to the window. The sun was starting to rise and there was absolutely no sign of rain.

"Weird."

I nodded in agreement. "Very."

Brittany tightened her grip before nuzzling my neck with her nose. I smiled and circled my free arm around her holding her close. Feeling her breath even out against my neck I knew she was already asleep. I continued to run my fingers through her hair slowly and just stared up at the ceiling.

Weird. Yes, weird was a very good way to describe the current state I was feeling. Something was different. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but something was wrong with me.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! :D Next up date later in the week; where Santana sings to Brittany for the first time. I'll be giving a hint to the song on my Tumblr tomorrow so keep an eye out. Don't think anyone will guess it ;) Thank you everyone to reading and reviewing means a lot! Luv you guys!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you all for the Reviews/Favs I really appreciate it! So here we go a chapter some of you may have been waiting for. Santana finally sings a song to Brittany! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Nervous didn't even come close to what I was currently feeling. I paced around the apartment. T-minus eight hours until I had to be at the cafe for the open mic night. I wanted to bail and I tried several times but Brittany kept giving me that damn pout and roped me back in. Apparently everyone was excited for me to come along. I on the other hand wasn't ready. Even with the song I planned to sing to Brittany learned to perfection. It was my first time singing in public to mortals. It was freaking me out.

"Holy hell-" Q breezed into the apartment from the elevator.

Her loud huff broke my pacing. "What was that?"

"Have you seen it outside?" She shook off her coat and tried to fix her messy hair.

"No." I paused.

"The weather is crazy out there. I've never seen the wind so erratic before." Q hung her coat and walked in. "One minute it was beautiful out the next it's like a hurricane. This mortal weather is strange."

"Oh-" I glanced at the windows noticing them streaked with rain. "Didn't notice."

"You haven't noticed a lot in the past couple of days." She chuckled at me.

"Sorry-" I mumbled rubbing my face. "I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Sing-" I gasped drawing my hands from my face. Q stared at me before laughing. "What's so funny?" I growled slightly.

She plopped herself down onto the couch. "You being all nervous. I find that hilarious."

"Well I'm glad one of us thinks my pain and suffering is amusing." I slumped into my lazy-boy with a heavy huff.

"I just think you're getting all worked up over nothing."

"Nothing?! How can you call it nothing!?"

Q just rolled her eyes at me. "Santana you sing all the time. How is this different?"

"Oh let me think..." I dramatically looked like I was thinking. "Maybe because I've never sang to mortals before. They can be very judgmental."

"Or maybe it's because of certain blonde." Q giggled at me.

Leaning my head I covered my face with my hands. "Ugg."

"San you're going to be great tonight! Your voice is stunning you have no need to worry. Trust me."

"I could make a giant fool of myself. That causes me to worry."

Quinn scoffed. "You'll be fine. I've been hearing you practice that song several times a day for the past week. It's amazing. Stop worrying. She's going to love it."

I took in a deep breath before looking over at my best friend. "You think so?"

"I know it."

I matched her smile slightly then ran my fingers through my hair. "What if I mess it up? I just want it to be perfect."

"I have full confidence that you'll do great."

I twiddled with my fingers for a minute before snapping my head up staring at her. "You can come with me!"

"What? No. Don't think so."

"Why not?! It'll be fun and you'll help calm all my nerves. Plus Rachel will be there and there is a strong possibility I may just kill her tonight. I need you as back up!" I turned towards her. "Please."

"No not going. Get Puck to go with you."

"I don't want Puck. I want my best friend. Please Q. I'd owe you."

"Owe me? Badass Santana owing me a favor?" She looked to be pondering, and I almost scoffed at her antics but I wanted her to come with me so I wouldn't tease.

"Yes. One favor." I stared at her. "You can meet her friends and Kurt. You know the guy who's the fashion designer."

"Right right." I gave her my best pleading face. "Okay fine."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet. I may just boo after your performance." She muttered.

"Whatever you're going to love it and you know it." I felt so much better knowing Quinn would be there and at least I had a close friend in the audience. It definitely calmed my nerves.

"I'm going to go change out of these wet clothes unless you want to freak out so more." She joked with a smile.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "I'm good. Thank you."

She got up and let out a frustrated sigh. "Seriously." I glanced at the window seeing the sun out and the rain had stopped. "I could have waited five minutes and I wouldn't have ruined my favorite pair of shoes. Hate this." Q muttered as she strutted off to her room.

I stared out the window long after Quinn left the room. I never talked to Quinn about the morning at Brittany's and the weird feeling I had. Well actually; that feeling hasn't gone away. I had a week and half of this feeling. Some days it felt stronger than others; like this morning. I didn't know what to make of it and I wasn't going worry Quinn over weird _feelings_ I was having.

My phone started ringing and it snapped me out of whatever pondering I had been doing. A large smile spread across my lips seeing the name. "Hey babe." I quickly answered getting up from my chair, making my way into my room.

"_Hi! You ready for tonight?_" Brittany's excited voice got me smiling wider.

"I think so."

"_You think so?_ _What's wrong?_"

I flopped down onto my bed staring up at my ceiling. "Nothing is wrong."

"_You just don't sound too excited to sing tonight._" I could practically hear her pouting through the phone.

"I'm excited Britt."

"_But what?_"

"There is no but."

"_You don't want to sing to me._"

"I absolutely one-hundred percent want to sing for you."

"_If you aren't ready you don't have to sing tonight. I'll understand._"

"Brittany I'm singing don't worry." I sighed and rubbed my face slightly. "I just want it to be perfect."

She giggled slightly. "_Of course it'll be perfect. You're singing it._" I grinned brightly; she always knew what to say. "_Do I get any hints on the song?_"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"_Pleeease._"

"You'll hear it tonight."

"_Fine. I guess I can wait._"

"Good. Oh Quinn's coming along hope you don't mind."

"_Mind?! That will be awesome! We finally can mingle our friends together._"

"Oh yes it shall be entertaining." I chuckled slightly.

"_It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!_"

"Me either." I said softly with a smile.

"_My break is just about over. I'll see you at the café tonight._"

"Okay. See you then."

"_Bye._"

"Bye." She hung up and I just stared at my phone. I immediately got up of my bed and began looking through my drawers. I had to pick the perfect outfit. This was Brittany's night. My way of showing her how special she was to me. Yes it was sappy and totally out of character for me. I didn't do sappy, at all. But Brittany; she made me feel happy and special. This was my chance to return the favor the best way I knew how; through song. No one was going to ruin it.

I almost dressed up in a nice dress but thought it was a little too over the top for a café open mic night. So I put on my best pair of jeans, a nice flowy top, and left my hair loose. Simple yet sexy. I let out a huff and grabbed my guitar case. Quinn waited for me in the living room.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She got up and made her way over to me.

"Let's go."

I let Quinn drive. Probably wasn't the smartest plan of mine only because I could have used the short drive as a distraction. Once we found a parking spot I didn't want to get out. But after a death glare from Q I climbed out grabbing my guitar and walked with her to the café.

She stopped me right before going in. I turned looking at her. Her hands gripped my shoulder tightly and our eyes just stared at each other. "You'll do great. You're a Greek God. This is easy."

I nodded while she tried her best to give me a pep talk. "Right. Greek God."

"You can do this." She smiled at me.

"I can do this." I continued to nod.

"Alright go get 'em." Q turned my shoulder towards the door and smacked my butt. I glanced over my shoulder raising my eyebrow. She shrugged with a smirk. "What, it's a mortal thing." I couldn't help but laugh, I did feel better and I was glad I pulled her along for moral support.

Though the minute I opened the café door I began to turn around to walk back out. But Quinn stood there blocking my escape. The café was pretty full, fuller than I had actually expected. Any nerves that started rising again washed away when I saw Brittany smiling at my waving Q and I over to their table off in the corner. We weaved our way through the cafe trying not to interrupt the person currently singing.

Brittany got up from her chair and gave me a soft kiss. "You made it."

"Of course I did." I grinned and kissed her again before leaning my guitar up against the wall behind us.

Brittany's hand slipped into mine quickly once I turned back to the table. We smiled at each other before I gave everyone at the table a wave. "Hey guys. This is my friend Quinn. Quinn this Rachel, Tina, Kurt, and guy I don't know." I pointed everyone out to her before landing on my boy in the bowtie sitting next to Kurt.

"Blaine." He smiled brightly introducing himself. "Kurt's boyfriend."

"Santana; nice to meet you." Brittany pulled me down into the empty seat next to her.

"I put your name on the list. Hope you don't mind." Brittany played with my fingers grinning at me.

"That's fine." I just stared at her with a smile.

"So Santana, what will you be singing for us?" Rachel asked sounding less than enthused.

My gaze broke away from Brittany and finally landed on Rachel. "Well first off it's a surprise and second not singing to you, I'm singing to my girl Britt."

Rachel glared at me and I glared right back. This girl needed to learn her place. Fast. "You're playing the guitar too?" Brittany's question snapped me out of glare off with Rachel.

"Definitely." I grinned at her. "Gotta pull out all the stops for my girlfriend."

"Wait you play the guitar?" Kurt asked and I just nodded in reply. "Do you have a gay brother that sings and plays an instrument?" We all laughed when Blaine smacked Kurt's arm. "What, it was just a question."

"Sorry Kurt no siblings."

"Good because I have a boyfriend. Who I love." Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's lips.

I felt Brittany run her fingers through my wavy locks and I turned to look at her. She leaned in brushing her lips against mine. Smiling against her I squeezed her hand tightly. Brittany pulled back slightly. "I got you a drink and a muffin." She pointed to the items in front of me, I hadn't even noticed them. "Thought you might need them. You know help calm the nerves."

"I'm not nervous."

"Great! Then they are just a yummy treat just for you." She closed the gap between us kissing my bottom lip ever so softly.

Seriously could she get any more perfect? I never imagined mortals being so sweet and well perfect. Brittany exceeded any expectations I had for the mortal race. "Thank you."

"Anytime babe."

We chatted quietly through a few songs before my name was called. I just sat there for a second wondering if I heard the MC right. Brittany began to bounce slightly in her chair and pushed me to my feet. "Break a leg."

"What?!" My eyes widened nervously. She wanted me to do what?

Brittany giggled and grabbed me by the front of my shirt pulling me down into a kiss. "Good luck."

I grinned grabbed my guitar and went up to the little area they had cleared for people to sing. I took my guitar out of its case before sitting down on the stool in front of the microphone. "Hi. My names Santana." I shifted the guitar on my knee lightly.

"Go San!" I blushed slightly hearing Brittany and Quinn yelling for me.

"Umm so this song goes out to a very special someone. Hope you guys all like it." I smiled; my eyes locked with Brittany who was giving me two thumbs up before I glanced down and started picking the strings with my fingers softly.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?_

I finally looked up and my eyes immediately went to Brittany who was chewing her bottom lip sitting on the edge of her chair watching me. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dimly lit café. I tore my eyes away from her several times looking down at my guitar as I played. If I stared at her for too long; I'd get lost and forget I was supposed to be singing to her.

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

_Have you been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

I ignored everyone else in the room and just focused on Brittany. This was for her no one else. It was Brittany's song. I felt something wet rolling down my cheeks and I realized I was starting to cry. My voice never broke once and I was thankful for that. It would have ruined the song and I couldn't allow that. I started strummed harder.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way._

_La La La La La La La La_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

I belted the last line getting some hoops from the audience. I smirked and paused briefly; softening my voice and strumming lowly as I began the last verse of the song. I was pouring my heart and soul into this song and I hoped she realized it.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight._

_Tonight_

I let the last chord die off as I held the last note. I blushed at the applause and hollering. The MC smiled at me and said I was fantastic as I packed up my guitar. I really didn't care what he thought of it. Her opinion was the only one that mattered. I wiped my eyes making sure there were no traces of any tears before making my way through the small crowd and back over to our table.

I managed to set my guitar down and get back into my seat before she slipped herself into my lap. Her lips crushed against mine and arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I couldn't help but smile against her lips. The kiss was slow and tender; she occasionally tugged gently on my lower lip.

Slowly I pulled back so we could both take a breath, I frowned seeing her tears. "Why are you crying?" I whispered ignoring everyone else at the table. I brought my thumb up and wiped them away.

"They're happy tears." She smiled brightly before reconnecting our lips in another heated kiss.

I pulled at her lower lip and grinned. "So you liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it!" Her arms tightened around my neck and buried her face against my skin. "It was beyond beautiful." She whispered into my neck. "Thank you…"

"Anything for you." My arms tightened around her waist giving her a hug.

She pulled back and shifted around so she was sitting sideways on my lap. "Isn't my girlfriend amazing?!" Brittany questioned the table still holding one arm around my neck tightly.

"Santana that was… wow." Kurt stared at me with his jaw open slightly. "I think none of us were prepared for that."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Your voice is amazing."

"Yes Santana your voice has a lovely raspy quality to it. You were a little pitchy in some spots but overall a good performance. Brava." Rachel gave me a small smile.

"Oh shut it Rachel. She was perfect and you're just jealous someone might have more talent than you." Tina's sudden outburst caused everyone to look in her direction. "You were fantastic Santana."

"Thanks Tina." I smiled at her and noticed Rachel slumping in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

I felt a pair of lips press into my neck, I couldn't help but smirk feeling her tongue press into my skin. "Baby." We were about to go down a road that shouldn't be taken in a café in front of 20 plus people.

"Mmm?" She mumbled against my neck.

"Not here." It took all my willpower to say those words to her.

Brittany slowly pulled back pouting. "But sweetie-"

I laughed and tried to kiss her pout away. "Seriously you're too adorable for your own good."

"I just want to give my girlfriend really special kisses for singing me the best song ever." Brittany grinned before leaning in catching my lips between hers.

"Okay once again I think I'm about to puke."

We both pulled back giving Rachel a glare.

"Later." I whispered.

Brittany smirked and leaned in close to my ear. "Santana Lopez I'm going to rock your world tonight." She nipped my ear roughly.

"Oh good god." I groaned when I shiver ripped through my spine. She leaned back smirking proudly. "You can't just say shit like that and expect me to sit her for another hour with you on my lap…"

Brittany just flashed me a smile before leaning her head down against my shoulder shifting around getting comfy on my lap. My arms wrapped around her waist and I brushed my fingers along her bare skin between her shirt and jeans. Her lips brushed against my lower neck and I almost chuckled; she was teasing me. This girl was going to be the death of me and I'm pretty sure she knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed the song :D It's called Glitter in the Air by P!nk. I'm posting the song on my Tumblr tonight so if you've never heard it you can take a listen. It's amazing! Hope to get another update done this weekend. Thank you guys for all the support on this fic!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Didn't think I was going to get another chapter off before I left for the weekend but I ended up spending yesterday just at home writing. You're welcome ;) Thank you for all the new favorites and reviews! Enjoy!

**Warning:** Sexy times!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

My back pressed violently up against my closed door. Brittany's lips attacked my neck wildly; nipping, suck, and dragging everywhere. I couldn't hold my moans in. I tossed my head back allowing her more access to my skin. We left the café early, it was inevitable really. Neither of us could keep our hands let alone lips off each other. And I had to beg Quinn to stay a little longer so Britt and I could have some alone time at the apartment and for her to bring my guitar case back with her. Now I owed her two favors.

I'd owe her a million favors if it allowed me to have a rough Brittany pushing me up against a door every night. We managed to behave ourselves for the most part on the taxi ride back to my place. But the minute we stepped into the elevator and my code was locked in, our lips connected in a heated kiss. We stumbled into my apartment and managed to make it to my door without knocking anything over. She continued to hold me up against the door and my heart race with anticipation on what her intensions for the rest of the evening were going to be. Her hand ran up my thigh gripping at my jeans pulling my leg up to her hip. I hooked it around her holding myself up as my knees started to feel weak under her kisses. She sucked on my pulse point nipping it ever so often. I held her head firmly against me, twinning my fingers into her hair roughly.

I almost stumbled back into my room but Brittany held me tightly around the waist once she opened the door. Untangling my hands from her hair I framed her face and kissed her firmly. Both of our hands dove down to start undoing each other's jeans and Brittany started walking me back to the bed. By the time my calves hit the edge of bed both of our jeans were on the floor. I clawed at her shirt trying to get it off her fast but she beat me too it, and I found myself only in my underwear. She pushed my hard back against my bed; I bit my lip watching her peel off her shirt. She leaned forward and hooked her thumbs into my panties peeling them off.

The hunger in her eyes made me gulp; she climbed onto the bed after me, grabbed me behind the knees and pulled me roughly against her. I moaned feeling my already wet pussy slid against her stomach right above her pantie line. She leaned forward with one hand pulling me up from behind the neck to meet her. Our kiss was rough; I felt my lips bruising slightly underneath her teeth and lips. Her hand wrapped around undoing my bra, I shrugged it off before mumbling with her own bra clasp tossing it to the floor once it was undone.

Her hands ghosted over my boobs I pushed my chest forward hoping she'd get the hint that I wanted her to touch me there. But she ignored it. Her hands went to my hips gripping them roughly pulling me sharply against her stomach. I gasped feeling myself slide along her abs.

"You're so wet." She smirked against my lips.

I grinded against her slightly I wanted her to touch me, no I needed it. But all she was doing was holding my hips and exploring my mouth with her tongue. "I've been wet since you sat on my lap over an hour ago."

She smirked proudly before flopping me down onto my back, her hovering over me. Her thigh spread my legs wider. My fingers immediately went for her last piece of clothing and started pushing them off. She unlatched our lips so she could wiggle them off the rest of the way. I watched her breathing hard and cupped her breast flicking her peaked nipples with my thumbs. Her teeth bit into her lip before reaching up grabbing my hands pulling them off of her. I pouted at the loss of contact. Brittany smirked and pinned my hands up by my head before leaning forward kissing my neck.

"No touching." She ordered trailing kisses around my neck and collarbone.

"But Britt." Yes I whined.

Brittany lifted her head up and stared into my eyes. "This is your night." She pressed her lips to mine. "I'm rocking your world." I groaned my body already humming ready for her.

She spread my legs wider again with her knee as she started kissing down my neck towards my chest. Her hands let me go and I quickly ran my free hands through her hair, screw her don't touch rule. Her mouth quickly captured one of my nipples using her tongue to tease it more. A hand quickly started massaging my other while another hand snaked down my stomach to my throbbing clit. Two fingers slid into my slick folds. It sent all my senses into overdrive and I tangled my fingers tighter into her hair.

I didn't even feel her leave my breasts and start kissing down my stomach. But I definitely felt her fingers leave my slick entrance and quickly get replaced by her tongue. My hips bucked violently at the sudden touch of her tongue. She licked and pressed her tongue against my throbbing nub. Her hands gripped my thighs holding me still as she buried her face deep in me.

"Britt-" Her name was shaky on my lips when she gave me several good laps. "More. Please."

I let out a loud moan when the tip of her tongue poked into my opening. Her tongue pressed in further and began a steady rhythm of pumping and licking into my hot core. She pulled me even closer to her face as she drove her tongue deep into me. My hands dropped from her hair and gripped my sheets tightly feeling her swirling around inside of me. I could feel everything tightening inside me. Her nose pressed against my clit and with one last flick of her tongue inside me my body shuttered and I screamed her name as I released.

My body throbbed wildly as I slowly came down from my intense orgasm. She continued to lick me and I shivered again when her tongue grazed over my sensitive clit. "Oh fuck… that was…" I looked down at her my eyes finally focusing from the forceful orgasm she just given me. She smiled at me giving hip bone several feather light kisses. "Wow…. Just wow."

"You like?" Brittany whispered into my hip before kissing up my stomach ever so slowly.

"I loved." I grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling her up to me. I kissed her deeply tasting myself on her lips. I hummed happily into her mouth and tangled my legs into hers. She could rock my world ever night of the week. Who knew mortals were so talented in lovemaking. It was probably the best surprise I had received since I got here.

I carefully and I mean carefully slid out from underneath Brittany. Sometime during the late night after we had passed out from some intense body exploring, she had slide herself practically on top of me. Not that I was complaining; she could sleep on top of me any time she wanted. But I needed to get up and the last thing I wanted was to wake her. I managed to wiggle out from under her and watched her grip my pillow tightly trying to find my warm body again.

Quietly I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top before leaving my room. My apartment was silent; the shades were still closed over the large bay windows in the living room. I shuffled across the floor towards the other hallway. It was early the sun hadn't even started to rise yet. I noticed my guitar case leaning up against my chair; she had come back sometime during the night. When I reached the door I paused in front of it listening, there was only one heartbeat inside. Quinn was alone. I opened the door and snuck inside.

I made my way over to her bed and sat down on the edge. "Q-" I reached over nudging her shoulder gently. "Wake up."

She shot up straight and I jumped slightly. Quinn looked around wildly. "Wh-at?!"

"It's just me-"

"San… what the hell?" She rubbed her face after flopping back done onto her bed.

"Sorry." I kept my voice low.

"What are you doing? It's like five in the morning." She grumbled flipping over to her side away from me.

"I need to tell you something." I needed to tell someone about this feeling and Quinn was the only one I trusted.

"Can't it wait until the suns up?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"No. It's important."

With a giant huff she flipped over and slowly sat up leaning against her headboard rubbing her eyes awake. "Okay I'm listening."

"I've been having this weird feeling for the past two weeks."

Quinn huffed and quickly flipped around to go back to bed. "This is ridiculous I'm sleeping."

"Q! I'm serious! It started the morning after staying at Britts. I told you about the argument with Rachel-"

"I wish I could have seen that. That girl has quite the ego for a mortal." Quinn mumbled into her pillow.

"Tell me about it." I chuckled softly. "Well I didn't tell you everything. During that argument I was getting so mad at her I felt this weird tightness in my chest. It just kept building until I just lost it. There was this pins and needles type feeling all over my body." I paused slightly still staring at the back of Quinn's head. "There was thunder."

Quinn slowly turned around staring at me. "It's been you."

I narrowed my eyebrows at her. "What do you mean _it's been me_?"

"Holy shit I can't believe you're the first one. How is that possible you have been here the shortest amount of time?"

"Can you explain please?!"

"You need to calm down." Her eyes were wide and her voice lowered in a calming tone.

"Me calm down? I am calm! You're the one freaking out."

"Don't get angry. Just relax."

"I'm not angry. But I will be if you don't start telling me what the hell you're freaking out about. I'm the one that should be freaking out not you." Why wasn't she explaining anything? It really was starting to freak me out slightly.

"Please don't freak out. Take in a deep breath." She demonstrated.

"Q!" I gripped her shoulders tightly. "What the fuck are you doing?" Quinn took a deep breath staring at me, wide eyed still. "San… you're powers are developing…"

I just started laughing. "That is impossible."

"Not impossible. Just very very soon."

"Are you trying to say I caused the thunder?" I just wanted to make sure I understood her correctly.

"Yes."

"But our powers aren't supposed to develop until the end of our stay here or when we first get back home."

"I know…" She looked at me. "Looks like you got your grandfathers powers, too. Lucky you." She chuckled jokingly.

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. "This isn't a time to joke Q."

"Sorry."

"What the hell are we going to do about this? Can I stop it?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You can't just put it on pause San."

"I know that Q." I huffed and flopped down on the bedside next to her. "But what the hell are we going to do? Seriously."

"Don't know. Though it seems like your emotions are the trigger."

"You think." I muttered sarcastically.

"We just have to get your emotions under control."

"Shit we're screwed." I huffed.

"Yup." Quinn let her own huff.

We laid there for a minute in silence. My head was reeling. How was this possible? Maybe I was just having a bad dream and I'd just wake up next to Brittany. I closed my eyes tightly and slowly opened them turning my head. _Shit_ I muttered softly seeing Quinn laying there. This wasn't a bad dream.

"What do I need to do?" I finally asked her softly. Maybe she knew something that could slow this process down.

"You're going to have to keep your emotions in check. Think happy thoughts so you don't go destroying the city."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Santana I'm serious. Until you can absolutely one hundred percent can control it you have keep your emotions in check. We don't know exactly what your powers incompous; you could just control the rain and sun; or you could control crazy weather patterns like hurricanes."

"Fuck." I groaned rubbing my face. I wasn't good at keeping my emotions under control. My temper was a force to be reckoned with and now Quinn wanted me to stay calm. I was so screwed.

"You have to try. You can't just go causing weird weather here. The mortals will freak."

"Don't you think I know that?" I got up from the bed. "Like you said I don't have some off switch Quinn." I took in a deep breath; I could feel myself getting upset.

Quinn sat up on her bed. "I know you don't. I'm just saying you need to make sure you don't lose control. If you start having that feeling then start thinking of something happy to help settle yourself down."

"Happy." I nodded in agreement. There was one thing that always made me happy and she was currently lying alone in my bed.

"You're not alone San. We'll help you. Don't worry." Quinn smiled brightly at me.

I let out another heavy sigh. "Thanks Q."

She smiled at me. "Go get some sleep San. We can talk about it more tomorrow. Come up with a better game plan."

I just nodded before turning on my heels and shuffling out of the room. This was bad. Really bad. I hadn't even been here for a month and my powers were already forming. I needed to take Quinn's advice; think happy. A small smile spread across my lips when I walked back into my bedroom and saw Brittany lying on her stomach, an arm wrapped around my pillow, and her blonde locks sprawled everywhere.

She made me happy. All the time. I don't there has been a moment when I wasn't happy around Brittany. I pulled off my clothes and walked around pulling my pillow out from under Brittany's arm so I could climb back in. She mumbled something incoherently. I slid underneath the covers and ran my hand up Brittany's back slowly.

Leaning over I trailed slow open kisses up over her shoulder and to her neck. I pressed up against her body and nibbled her ear. I used my tongue playing with soft flesh of her earlobe before taking it between my lips sucking on it gently, getting a soft husky hum from her. Her body turned towards me slightly and tried to snuggle up against me more.

Her hand slowly came around taking my hand that was on her back. My eyes widened slightly when I felt her push my hand between her legs and along her moist folds. I groaned against her neck. I didn't waste time and slipped two fingers into her ready pussy. She moaned softly and started rocking against my fingers as I began a steady rhythm. Both our breaths quickened and so did our pace. She clawed my back and pressed up against me. Letting out a muffled cry into my neck her body shook slightly finally letting go. She breathed against me before finally lifting her head just enough to let her lips softly brush up against mine.

We kissed long after she rode out her orgasm on my fingers. Brittany's kisses were becoming sloppier, she was sleepy. "Where'd you go?" She finally mumbled.

I chuckled. Out of everything she could say she asks that. "Couldn't sleep."

Her fingers traced my spine slowly, her eyes fluttering shut. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect."

"That you are." She smiled sleepily before nuzzling my neck with her nose. I started pulling my fingers out of her but her thighs clenched around my hand keeping me in place. "Stay." She mumbled into my neck placing wet kisses into it.

"Anything you want babe." I felt her lips smile. She tightened her arms around me and her breath began to even out against my neck. Yup I found my happy place.

* * *

**A/N: **A chapter to hold you over until I get back home Sunday night. Now that the girls are in a relationship the fic will be jumping sometimes to help move it along. Don't worry I'll give you indications on how much time has passed so we all don't get confused. Oh and I'll be posting a spoiler on Santana's powers this afternoon on my tumblr before I leave the house ;) Have a good weekend!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** So so so sorry for the wait! But I took a few days to plot out the rest of the fic. You should be happy to know there are 30+ chapters left in the fic! So hope you are all ready for the long haul on the fic :D Welcome all you new people following the fic and thank you to all you faithful followers! You're awesome. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Sexy times!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**(1 Month Later)**

School was different than I had expected. Not that I was expecting much. But something a little more challenging. My schedule was easy with three full days of classes and two days off. Unfortunately neither of my days off matched up with Brittany's one day off. Even with our crappy schedules we still saw each other all the time and Brittany slept over at my place about seventy percent of the time. And I often did my homework at the café in the afternoon on the days Brittany worked.

We had a nice routine and it worked for us.

I was heading to my music theory class when I heard her skipping footsteps coming up behind me. She had a unique step about her; it was hard to explain but it was a mix between a graceful skip and a gliding walk. It was dancer thing; no a Brittany thing.

Her hand slipped into mine and her stride matched mine. "Hey baby." I grinned over at her.

"Hi!" Brittany pecked my cheek smiling brightly. "You excited for tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Our anniversary date silly." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh right. Yes I'm excited." I flashed her a smile.

She pouted. "You don't seem it."

I pulled her to a stop and planted a soft kiss against her lips getting her to smile into my lips. "I can't wait."

"I'm cooking for you." She mumbled into my lips.

"You know we could cook together." I grinned at her.

Brittany kissed me again lightly before leading me down the hall. "I know. But I want too."

"Okay fine. And you're sure you don't just want to come over to my place?"

"Yes I'm sure we're doing this at my place." She swung our hands slightly. Brittany stopped near my classroom and bounced on her toes slightly. "I can't wait." Her lips curled into a bright smirk and her eyes sparkled.

Two months that's how long we've been dating and her stare still made my knees feel weak and my heart to beat wildly. Even though I didn't understand her whole reasoning behind this celebrating our anniversary; I'd do this for her. Though we never celebrated our one month… Brittany liked to do things in two's. I didn't know why exactly; so I didn't argue or question.

I leaned up and kissed her firmly. "See you at six?"

"Yup!"

"Sure you don't need a ride home? I'll come back and pick you up."

"Nope I need to get things ready."

"Fine." I gave her one last kiss. "Have fun in your dance class."

"Always." Brittany let my hand go slowly and started walking off before blowing me a kiss over her shoulder then walked around the corner.

I walked out of my room in a deep red flowy dress that stopped right above my knees and cut low down my chest. "Wow San you look hot!" Sam suddenly grunted receiving an elbow to the gut. "I mean. You look very pretty."

Q smiled at me brightly. "Yes you look very pretty." Quinn and Sam were still dating. They hadn't come to any decision on if they wanted to take a little "break" or just keep things the way they were. I had randomly asked Q about it a few weeks ago and she just gave me an '_I don't know_' a shoulder shrug and we left it at that. So seeing them snuggled up on the couch watching a TV wasn't new.

"Think Britt will like it?"

"She's going to love it." Sam smiled. "The girl is gonna want to rip that off of you." He grunted and rubbed his side when Q shoved her elbow into him again. "What?! I'm just stating a fact."

I smirked slightly. "Thanks Sammy. But I feel a little girly in this…" It was true I didn't wear dresses often. I liked my jeans, shorts, and occasional skirt. But it was our anniversary and during my research I found they were very important and special events for couples. Dressing up was appropriate.

"You are welcome. See I wasn't being weird."

Quinn just rolled her eyes at him. "So your first mortal anniversary, what's the plan?"

I shrugged a little. "I don't know really. Britt won't tell me what she has planned. All I know she's making me dinner." Quinn raised her eyebrow slightly. "Yes I know. I volunteered to help but she kept saying no."

"Aww cute." Q smiled.

"She's adorable I know." I couldn't help but smile.

"Get her anything?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "San you aren't going to get any if you forget a gift on your anniversary."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him and I noticed Q doing the same thing. "Well first off… I have no problem getting any when it comes to Britt, thank you very much. And second, she told me no gifts. Apparently her idea of an anniversary is just spending time with each other."

"Aww." Quinn smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Bye guys." I was going to be late. "Have fun doing…whatever you're doing…" I glanced between the two of them before turning on my heels and grabbing my keys.

I was doing well keeping my emotions in check, even though this whole celebrating thing was freaking me out slightly. But I remained calm and just thought about Brittany. Pulling up in front of Brittany's I just sat there for a second before getting out and hitting the button to her apartment. Someone buzzed me in and I quickly went up the stairs opened the door.

"Britt?"

"Kitchen!"

I smiled and set my purse down then made my way towards the kitchen. The apartment was empty. I was glad for the most part I didn't want to see the Imp Berry while Brittany and I had a romantic evening. Wandering into the kitchen I noticed her taking something out of the oven. She set the pan onto the top of the stove and placed her hands on her hips with a huff. I tried not to laugh but the kitchen looked like a disaster. There was flour everywhere and way too many pots and pans for just one little meal.

"Babe." She turned around and I laughed. Her baby blue dress was splattered with flour and she had smudges of something over her arms and face.

"Don't laugh." Brittany pouted at me.

I walked up to her and slipped my arms around her kissing her still giggling. "You're adorable."

She continued to pout. "Look at you. You look super-hot and I'm covered in flour. And the dinner turned out horrible."

I peeked around her arm and noticed the very burn casserole on top of the oven. "Don't worry about it. Plus you didn't have to cook for me."

"I wanted to. You always cook for me." She frowned slightly and I kissed her bottom lip slightly.

I slid my hand up to the back of her neck holding her in a deep slow kiss. Finally pulling back I smiled. "You look really yummy." I smirked and she giggled. "Why don't we just order something?"

Brittany glanced over her shoulder and huffed seeing her deformed attempt at a meal. "Okay."

I turned her head back and kissed her once again. "But thank you for cooking."

"I wish it had turned out. It sounded yummy."

"Well maybe we'll just have to try and cook it together sometime." A large smile spread across her lips.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

She kissed me firmly before smiling against my lips. "You're the best."

"I know." She giggled before taking a step back.

"So what should we order then?"

"How about pizza?" It was one of Brittany's favorites; sometimes she could eat a whole one herself.

"We can do something fancier than pizza…"

"I know. But I want pizza."

Her lips curled into a small smile, "okay, what kind?"

"You pick."

She eyed me for a second before grabbing her phone off the counter. I raised an eyebrow watching her walk out of the room and down the hall; raising her finger towards me to wait. So I did. I heard her muffled voice briefly before she walked back out into the kitchen. "Twenty-five minutes." She smiled.

"What'd you order?"

"Surprise."

I smirked and walked over to the skink grabbing a paper towel getting it damp before walking back over to my girlfriend who was still covered in flour. "You're a mess." I wiped her face off gently before giving her a kiss. "But you're still hot."

She giggled. "Gee thanks."

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" I finished cleaning her arms off before tossing it into the trash.

"A surprise."

I chuckled. "Is everything a surprise tonight?"

"Yes." Brittany took my hand before pulling me out of the kitchen and over to the couch. She pulled me down next to her; I immediately kicked off my heels and pulled my legs up snuggling close to her.

"So where's the rest of your gang?"

Brittany took my hand and started playing with my fingers idly. "Out to dinner and a movie so they won't be back until late."

I smirked and stood; I quickly hiked up my dress before sitting down on Brittany's lap draping my arms over her shoulders. Her arms quickly wrapped around my waist. "So we have tons of alone time?" I leaned in kissing her neck softly.

"Some." She mumbled.

I kissed up to her lips giving her a long kiss. I shifted against her trying to press up against her more. She hummed into my mouth and I smiled against her lips. I pulled her hair out of her low ponytail before digging my fingers in. Her hands slid down over my hands before gripping my thighs as I deepened our kiss.

Her kiss became very lazy almost distracted. I opened up my eyes slowly and noticed her eyes looking towards the clock. Slowly I pulled back raising my eye at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she leaned in to kiss me again.

I smiled feeling her tongue run along my lower lip and I quickly allowed her in tightening my grip into her hair. I pulled back and narrowed my eyes at her. "Babe I'm trying to get my mack on with you and you keep looking at the clock. Pizza has another ten minutes."

"Oh I know." She bit her bottom lip slightly. "We just have to be somewhere."

"We do?"

"Yes. With our pizza."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere really close by." I couldn't help but smile at her trying to be all mysterious.

"What time do we need to be there?"

"Soon."

I eyed her. "You're being very cryptic."

"Lord Tubbington thought it would be more romantic if I didn't tell you anything."

"Oh really? I think you could tell me and it would still be awesome."

Brittany smirked. "Nope you are just going to have to wait."

I leaned in and pressed my lips up against her jawline, slowly placing kisses along it. "Bet I could. get it. out of you." I mumbled between kisses.

"No no no." She pulled back mock glaring at me. "No sexy time yet. Pizza and my surprise first."

I planted a pout onto my lips and leaned back on her thighs slightly playing with the soft hair at the nape of her neck. "I don't know we could be really quick." I wiggled around on her lap causing her to bite her lower lip. Leaning in I retrieved her lower lip from her mouth sucking it in between my own lips.

She let out a breathy groan when I nipped it lightly. I pressed my lips firmly against hers slipping my tongue into her mouth. I slid one of my hands down and began massaging her breast as our kiss deepened. My body started rocking against her. I couldn't help it; Brittany always got me turned on. Brittany's fingers dug into my upper thigh and I knew my kissing, grinding, touching was getting to her. I leaned against her and lifted up off her lap then started pulling her dress up quickly. It needed to come off or at least up over her hips. My fingers grazed along her underwear and I smirked against her lips. She was wearing her lacy undies and hopefully the blue ones I liked so much.

My fingers started slipping underneath the hem of them; the sudden buzz stopped my motion and our kiss. "You're kidding me-" I leaned back pulling my hand from Brittany's underwear getting disappointed groan from her.

"The pizza guy has the worst timing." She huffed while I reluctantly got up off her lap.

Brittany slowly got up and straightened out her dress and ran her hands through her fingers before walking over to let the pizza boy up. I sat there and watched her pay for the pizza when he finally got up to the apartment. She turned back to me smiling. "Come on."

"What?"

"We're leaving?"

"With the pizza?" I slowly grabbed my shoes.

"Leave your shoes here, it's not far."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Come on hurry." I made it over to her leaving my shoes behind. She pecked my lips before turning and leaving the apartment grabbing her keys.

I shut the door behind me. "Britt, I'm not walking out of the street in my bare feet."

"We're not." She smiled brightly turning down the hallway passing the stairwell.

Quickly following I walked right next to her until we reached a door at the end. Brittany fumbled around with her key and unlocked the door before opening it up. I just followed her up a little stairwell she popped the door open and I raised an eyebrow. We were on the roof.

"B… We're on the roof."

She smiled. "I know. Come on hurry." We walked around to the back side of the roof and I noticed a few blankets stacked up against one of the small roof buildings with a little cooler sitting next to them. She smiled over her shoulder at me as we walked up to everything and set the pizza down and grabbed one of the blankets. I looked around and smiled; the view wasn't perfect but it was still gorgeous.

"Have a seat." Brittany's voice snapped me out of my staring. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the blanket. I sat down next to her and quickly snuggled up close. With the sun setting it and it being October it was getting chilly at night so I used Brittany as my blanket. She was always super warm.

She draped another blanket over our legs before popping open the pizza box. "What did you get us?" I leaned forward looking over her shoulder to glance at the pizza. I ran my hand up and down her arm softly. "It looks yummy."

"It's stuffed crust pizza with mushroom, green pepper, bacon, and ham."

She handed me a slice. "Stuffed crust?"

"With cheese." She leaned back against the building and quickly started eating.

I leaned up against her side. Cheese in the crust? It sounded weird yet yummy all at the same time. "Interesting…" I slowly began to eat.

"It's my favorite." Brittany mumbled between bites.

I just smiled and continued to eat; it was seriously my new favorite pizza and we each had several slices before Brittany dug into cooler pulling out a few beers she brought. "I wanted to get wine but didn't have time. Sorry. Though this is better; beer and pizza is the best."

Taking the bottle from her I leaned in kissing the corner of her lips licking some of the pizza sauce lingering. "Beer is fine."

She leaned back and snaked her arm around my waist. "I really wanted to show you the sunset." She finally said softly, I glanced up at her smiling. "When we first moved here I think I came up here almost every night to see it. It was my favorite place."

I set my beer to the side after taking a long drink and turned towards her kissing her softly. She smiled against my lips. I slowly pulled back and kissed her nose. "It's beautiful."

"You're not even watching it." Brittany smirked staring into my eyes.

I just shrugged. "I'd rather watch you."

Brittany giggled and rolled her eyes. "That's super cheesy."

"It is not." I pulled back trying to frown at her. "My girlfriend is the most beautiful."

She grinned brightly and closed the gap between us kissing me firmly. "You always make me feel special."

I ran my hand through her hair. "You are special." I kissed her again softly playing with her lips.

We kissed for several minutes before turning to watch the sunset. I shifted around and wiggled my way in between Brittany's legs and leaned back against her. Sitting next to her just wasn't enough and I had come quite comfortable snuggling with her anywhere I could. She slipped her arms around me tightly and started playing with my fingers.

Her fingers started playing with the charms on my bracelet. I had followed my mom's instruction and had never taken it off. Even though there were times I wanted to take it off; it got in the way when I cooked and occasionally during sex.

"I never have asked about this…" Her breath was hot against my ear. "You're always wearing it."

"My mom gave it to me before I moved here."

"It's really pretty. Do all the charms mean something?"

"Yup. They are all pieces of my life." Brittany tightened her grip around my waist nuzzling her nose into my neck giving me light kisses. I wiggled back against her more tilting my neck to the side allowing her more access to my neck.

Her lips worked along my neck switching between kisses and nips. When her teeth ran over my pulse point I shivered letting a groan slip through my lips. She smiled against my skin and started sucking on the skin right there. It was her new favorite thing; hickies. I let her mark me whenever and wherever she wanted. They healed very quickly on my skin and a part of me wished they didn't. I liked her showing claim on me and I often returned the favor.

My lips curled into a large smile feeling her hand run down my stomach and start fumbling around with my dress. It started rising slowly and Brittany's fingers dipped between my thighs rubbing my damp underwear. I let out a heavy moan and brought my hand up behind my head grabbing a fistful of her hair, keeping her firmly planted to my neck.

I bit my lip roughly when her finger continued to rub me. "Britt- babe." She was teasing me. I hated when she did it and she knew that.

Her lips smiled on my neck. "We're supposed to be watching the sunset…"

I just shook my head no. "Fingers now." I didn't mean to snap but I wanted to feel her fingers on the inside of my underwear not over it.

She nibbled my neck and slowly her fingers slid past the waistband and into my slick folds. I groaned loudly as she started rubbing me slowly. Fuck her fingers were amazing. Turning my head I captured her lips with mine kissing her deeply as her two fingers started rubbing me in a circular motion. I groaned into her mouth and tried to rock against her fingers faster. They dipped into me and even though we were at a weird angle she still managed to get two fingers deep inside me. I'd like to thank her long fingers for that one.

Brittany's free hand moved to my breast and I let her mouth go letting out a loud moan. Her lips attached to my ear. I used my feet as leverage and rode her fingers fast trying to release this tension in my body quickly. Her thumb rubbed my clit and I couldn't help but let out a high pitched squeal followed by a loud moan. Granted it was more of a quickie for me but it still was amazing. "Britt you're so amazing…" I breathed hard.

She kissed behind my ear and slowly pulled the blanket over my lap up higher before wrapping both arms around my waist tightly. "No you are." Brittany continued to place soft kisses below my ear. "I love you."

It was so soft I didn't think I heard her right. My heart quickened. She loved me. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with me. Okay I knew if we kept dating it would probably happen. But in two months? Did mortals really fall in love that fast? Was I in love with her? Should I say it back even if I didn't know? All these questions swirled around in my head. Fuck I didn't know what to do.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I quickly turned around straddling Brittany's lap and kissed her deeply. My brain just couldn't say it back. But my heart. My heart fluttered. I couldn't fall in love with a mortal. Though I'm pretty sure I was.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! Their 2 month anniversary :D What's next you may be asking yourself? We have Thanksgiving coming up and the reveal of Santana's second power. Keep an eye on my Tumblr I'll be posting spoilers and sneak peeks there!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews and favs! Love seeing them in my inbox :) Hope you like this little fluff/filler chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I sat at my computer curled into my chair just searching the web. I wasn't even looking at anything in particular just browsing. My mind wandered to Brittany. It had been for the past three days. We had seen each other at school and texted but we hadn't actually slept in the same bed since our anniversary. You could probably blame me for that. After that whole '_I love you_' I kind of freaked out. Brittany wasn't supposed to fall in love with me. This was not good. I sighed, this was a mess.

Quinn walked into my room. "Can you stop please?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you knock?"

Her hands when to her hips and eyes narrowed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Ahh I think there is. It's been raining for the past three days! You're going to cause a monsoon." Q motioned towards my large bay windows and I glanced at them seeing it raining out.

"That's not me." I turned back to my computer.

"Bullshit." She leaned against my desk. "The weather guys on TV are freaking out. They have no clue what's going on. This "_system_" is just lingering around the New York area." She air quoted. "So I repeat. What's wrong with you?"

I huffed.

We stayed in silence. "San seriously you can tell me." Her voice turned soft and I finally looked up at her.

Her eyes were filled with concern, I gave in. "Brittany told me she loves me."

"Oh… well then…" Quinn slumped slightly and pulled herself up to sit on the edge of my desk.

"Yeah on our anniversary." I went back to clicking around on my screen.

"You didn't say it back did you?"

I gave her a look. "Do you think I'm crazy?" I rubbed my face.

Quinn frowned. "You wanted to though, didn't you?" I matched her frown and just nodded yes slowly. "San…"

"I KNOW!" There was a loud clap of thunder after I snapped at Quinn. "Sorry." I took in a deep breath.

"We can't fall in love with mortals."

I rolled my eyes at her. "No shit. But she's different. I don't know. I just really like her."

"So what are you going do?"

"No clue."

"Well we have to think of something. This whole rain thing is not okay. We got to get your emotions under control."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing it…" It was the truth. I never realized I was doing things now a days, I was so used to the tingling feeling now I hardly felt it spike.

"Sooo…"

"So?" She was confusing me.

"Stop the rain."

"Oh right."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on it not raining and the sun coming out. Slowly I peeked one of my eyes open. "Anything?"

Quinn shook her head. "No."

"Fuck." I huffed and opened my eyes fully to look at Quinn. She just frowned at me. I quickly shut down my computer and leaned back in my comfy chair. I needed to get out and do something. Get my mind off everything. Then maybe I could stop from raining. I got up quickly. "I'm going out."

"Going where?" Q watched me walk around my room as I pulled on some more appropriate clothing then shorts and a baggy tee.

"Just out. Maybe if I'm out in the rain I'll want it to stop." I shrugged. It was highly unlikely but it was worth a shot.

"And what about Brittany?"

I didn't know what to do about that issue either. "Don't know." I zipped up my jeans, grabbed my phone and keys. "I'll be back sometime." Quinn continued to frown slightly at me. "Q, I'll figure it out. But I can't do it here."

"Okay, call if you need something."

"Yes mom." I smirked at her. She followed me out of my room and I grabbed my purse and a raincoat before entering the elevator.

I really had no clue where I was going and had no plans to drive anywhere in particular. So when I got into my car and left the parking lot I just turned right. I frowned deeply seeing how hard it was still raining. I kept willing it to stop or at least let up but if anything it just rained harder. It was frustrating. Not being able to control this massive power inside of me.

I drove around aimlessly for a good half an hour but the minute I took the left onto West 65th I knew where my brain or maybe my heart was leading me. I glanced at the clock. She was still in class. Being Friday afternoon she had her long contemporary dance class. I parked along the side of the road and grabbed my ID from my purse before heading down the street. I flashed my car to the security inside before heading up to Brittany's dance studio.

I walked down the hallway slightly nervous about this little impromptu meeting with Brittany. Our conversations after that night were still pretty normal. Though I had never said those three little words back to her she seemed fine about it. But was she really fine? No. She probably was disappointed and sad. But it was Brittany, she always looked so happy and nothing ever seemed to worry her.

I was worried. Worried that this fluttering in my heart and stomach was actually love and that it was for a mortal and not someone of my own kind. What the hell was I supposed to do about that giant problem? I wasn't going to ignore it. It's what I did best in these kinds of situations. Me and feels weren't the best of friends. And I hated expressing them. I walked down the hall towards the sound of music and paused in the large doorway.

I slipped into the large dance studio and hugged the wall near all their duffle bags. Leaning against the wall I watched the class of twelve rehearsing steps. My eyes immediately found Brittany. She was stunning. I had never seen her dance; she never liked me coming to watch her class. I wanted to come pick her up from class and actually go up to watch. But she always told me to stay down in the lobby and she'd meet me there. I never argued. It was curious though. She was an amazing dancer, why didn't she want me to see her. She listened to me sing plenty of times now.

This was a surprise visit. So I slid down the wall and sat watching her dance. My eyes never left her not even for a second. She looked totally hot in her yoga pants and spaghetti strapped tank top. I pulled my knees up to my chest planting my chin on them and wrapping my arms around my legs tightly as the class continued. She never saw me, too focused on her teacher and her partner. It was probably a good thing she didn't notice me, I didn't want her messing up seeing me sitting in her classroom on a whim.

The teacher finally dismissed the class after a cold down stretch. I smiled brightly seeing a Brittany chatting with a couple of other students as they walked over towards me and their things. I slowly got to my feet and stayed leaning against the wall. Brittany laughed; I grinned wider her laugh was amazing. She turned to go to her bag and our eyes finally locked.

She stood there still for a second; probably shocked to see me there. But her lips curled into a large smile and she took a few steps towards me. I bit my lower lip slightly as she approached me. Brittany captured my lips in a secure kiss ignoring everyone in the room. She gave my bottom lip a soft tug before pulling back slowly. "What are you doing here?" She took my hand quickly.

My heart fluttered happily when her fingers curled around mine. "Thought I'd come pick up my gorgeous girlfriend." I was relieved; there was nothing awkward about this. It felt right.

Brittany grinned. "You didn't have to. It's your day off."

"Exactly it's my day off. So I thought I'd come pick you up and we could go hang out. Maybe I'll cook you dinner." I leaned up on my toes pecking her lips lightly. "I missed you." I kept my voice soft as everyone passed around us leaving the studio.

She giggled lightly. "I missed you too. But you saw me yesterday."

"I know." I gave her a slight shrug. "I miss spending the night with you." I slept better when she was with me. I learned that within the first two weeks of our relationship.

"Then come spend the night tonight." Brittany smiled before tugging me over to her duffle bag picking it up. "Lord Tubbington misses you too."

I laughed. "I'm sure he does." That cat hated me. And he knew I wasn't fond of him so he just tortured me by trying to snuggle.

"Please." She pouted at me.

"Alright." Damn, I could never say no to that pout.

Her pout quickly changed to a smile. "Yay! Let's go grocery shopping and get some yummy stuff to make. Get a movie too."

"Sounds perfect."

She pulled out a jacket from her duffle and slipped it on before retaking my hand. We headed back down to the lobby. "Is it still raining?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Brittany let out a sigh. "I don't mind the rain but three days straight of it… it's just blah."

"I know sorry."

"It's not your fault." She leaned over kissing the corner of my mouth. If she only knew the whole truth. "But maybe it'll stop soon and we can see a rainbow. Rainbows are awesome!"

"I'm sure there will be some epic rainbows after this storm Britt." The elevator doors opened and we walked out hand in hand through the lobby.

Unfortunately it was still raining. I didn't know why it wouldn't stop. I was with Brittany. She was my happy place. And yet here we were jogging down to my car trying not to get completely soaked. Brittany got me laughing when she purposely jumped into a small puddle splashing me with water.

"You're ridiculous sometimes." I turned to her continuing to laugh once in the car.

She tossed her duffle into my back seat before leaning over kissing me. It actually surprised me for a second. I thought she was going to say something back to me. The moment her lips slowly moved against mine I leaned in towards her. Her hand moved to the side of my neck, her thumb running along my jawline softly. I hummed happily when her tongue brushed along mine. We kissed for several long minutes. She finally pulled back letting my lower lip go with a soft pop.

Her lips tugged into a smile, I reached over grabbing her face with both of my hands crushing my lips back onto hers. I could feel her smile more into my lips. I melted into her more. That feeling was the best in the world; her lips smiling against mine. It made my heart swell every time. We finally parted both taking in a deep breath. I placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

She let out a giggle before leaning back into her seat. "It stopped raining."

I glanced out my front windshield noticing she was right. I couldn't help but smirk before starting up the car. "I guess it has." I looked around outside the windows hoping somehow I had made a rainbow for her. But no luck. "No rainbow babe. Sorry."

Brittany huffed. "Pity." I leaned over and kissed her lightly.

I pulled out heading towards the grocery store near her place. "So what are we making?"

"We?" She smirked.

"Yes we, you think I'm cooking by myself?"

"Mmhmm."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that so?"

"I'm just going to just watch you." Brittany smirked.

She continued to smirk reaching over taking my hand off the shifter. "Okay so what do you want to watch me make?" I chuckled softly bringing her hand over to the shifter to change gears.

"Umm…" Brittany thought long and hard for several second. "Chicken Alfredo."

"Alfredo?"

"Yes. Yours is super yummy."

I turned smiling at her. "Alright Chicken Alfredo it is then."

Our shopping excursion provided us with more food than I had originally planned. Now I was going to not only make Alfredo but homemade garlic bread and brownies for dessert. How she roped me into these things, I'll never know. Actually I do know it was that pout and those sweet pecks against my lips as she begged for them. Brittany chose the movie from the Redbox at the store before we left; Snow White and the Huntsman. It was supposedly good.

We got to her place and grabbed the bags out of my backseat. "Your roommates around tonight?"

"Kurt and Tina will be around for a while. Rachel has a date after school so who knows when she'll be back."

"Hold up. The Imp has a date?" I paused on the stairs.

"Yes."

"Is the world ending?"

Brittany laughed; I started back up the stairs after her. "Haven't you heard her talking about it?"

"No I try to avoid listening to her when she's around." I muttered.

She pulled her keys up unlocking her door. "San, be nice. She's not that bad. Rach is trying to be your friend."

I just muttered. There was no way Rachel and I would ever be friends. But I had to be somewhat civil for Brittany's sake. We walked in and said our hellos to Kurt and Tina before making our way towards the kitchen. I started pulling things out. "I'm going to go shower and change." Brittany slid up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Okay." I turned my head slightly to look at her. "I'll wait for you."

"I'll be quick." She kissed my cheek softly before picking her duffle back up and heading down the hall.

I pulled everything out placing them on the counter, I didn't even hear Kurt walking into the kitchen and over to the elevator. "You're cooking?" My breath caught slightly hearing his voice.

I turned towards him. "Yeah Alfredo, making a bunch if you guys want some."

"Sounds good."

"Hope so." I smiled at him getting all my ingredients together.

"You girls going to come out dancing with us tonight?" Kurt popped open his sparkling water open and leaned up against the counter.

"Don't think so." I started shredding the cheese for the Alfredo. "Think we're going to stay in tonight."

"Oh that sounds thrilling."

I rolled my eyes at him, Kurt and I got along great. "It sounds great actually."

"You girls are no fun. Always staying in being homebodies, Britt hardly comes out to the clubs anymore."

I frowned slightly. "Maybe because I found something better." Brittany's smooth voice came from behind me. I turned smiling seeing her in her sweats and t-shirt and rubbing her damp hair in her towel.

"Better than dancing?"

Her arms slid back around me and kissed my neck. "Much."

"You two are too sickly cute sometimes." Kurt made a slight gagging noise.

"Oh please like you and Blaine are any better." I pushed him away slightly.

Brittany let me go and pulled herself up onto the counter. "At least we keep it PG around the public."

I rolled my eyes. "Britt and I are hot so you're welcome." I smirked. "Now go before I decide to make just enough for Britt and I."

Kurt left the kitchen and I turned towards Brittany smiling. "So are you actually just going to watch?" Brittany just nodded continuing to rub her hair dry. "But what if I need help?"

"You'll manage and I'll be cheering you on." She smirked.

I walked over and planted a loving kiss on her lips. "Well I guess you can be the official taste tester."

"I'm really good at that job." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I laughed planting another kiss against her lips.

"Yes I know that." I winked at her then continued getting stuff ready. Pulling the bag of pasta out from the grocery bag and shook my head. "Babe… I still don't understand why we needed to get this pasta…"

"What other pasta would we get?"

"Fettuccine."

Brittany tossed her towel across the room in the direction of the hallway. "But I wanted bowtie pasta with it. Why does it have to fettuccine?"

"I don't know. It's the normal."

"But it doesn't have to be. Plus bowtie pasta tastes better."

I chuckled. "Brittany it's the same pasta."

"No it has the cuteness factor so it tastes better." She smiled brightly at me.

"Cuteness factor? With pasta?"

Brittany bit her bottom lip watching me get pots from the cupboard. "Yup."

I started cutting up the cheese into cubes right next to her and Brittany occasionally stole one off my cutting board. "So I've been thinking."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at her. This hopefully was good thinking and not bad thinking.

"About Thanksgiving."

"Thanks what?"

"Thanksgiving."

My eyebrows narrowed slightly. "You don't have to thank me."

"What?" She looked confused.

"What?" I was even more confused than her.

"Thanksgiving the holiday."

I quickly processed. "Right. I thought you were thanking me for something."

"No silly. I was thinking about plans for Thanksgiving." She let out a small giggle.

"Oh." I started putting the cheese in my cream and butter mixture to start melting. "Are you going home?" That was a thing mortals did for Thanksgiving. They got together with family and had food.

"No we were thinking of staying in New York this year."

"That's cool." I began slicing up the chicken.

"What are your plans?"

I paused in my slicing glancing up at her. "I have no plans."

"You're not going over to see your mom and dad?"

"No we don't do anything for Thanksgiving."

"What?" Brittany stared at me. "Are you a Jehovah Witness?"

"Huh?" I stared back at her. "No. My family was always too busy to do it so we didn't." It was the most logical answer I could think of without her thinking it was because of religious reasons. She frowned deeply. "What?" I stopped cutting again.

"That's sad that you've never had a Thanksgiving. It's the best eating holiday besides Christmas."

I tossed the strips of chicken into the frying pan then turned to her. "Eating holiday?"

"Yes! You know turkey, stuffing, squash, potatoes, gravy, and so much other good stuff." Brittany reached out grabbing my hand and pulled me up close between her legs.

"That does sound good." Draping my arms over her shoulders I pressed my lips against hers.

She slowly broke the kiss grinning. "It's my second favorite holiday."

I played with her damp hair. "Then why aren't you going home to spend time with your family?"

Her lip tugged into her mouth as she began chewing on her bottom lip. "Well-" She paused. "I was thinking we could do something."

"Us? As in you and me?"

"Yes and my friends and yours." She softly kissed me.

"Wait." I mumbled against her lips. "You want our friends together in one room?"

"Yes!" Brittany gripped my hips slightly. "It would be so much fun."

"I don't know Britt… my friends aren't really the holiday type."

"Please! I think it'll be great and everyone here is onboard."

Staring at her I sighed; I could argue all I wanted on this and I'd just never win. "Fine I'll talk it over with everyone. But no promises."

"Yay!" Brittany pressed her lips against mine. "Thank you." I gave her a soft smile.

Great. Now I had to convince my friends to participate in a mortal holiday. This wasn't going to go over well.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this fic isn't getting boring for some of you. This is mainly a story of Santana's journey in the mortal realm. So there are going to be a lot of fun/fluffy chapters. Don't worry there will be some action/drama here and there. Also let's just say the aftermath of the prologue I personally think is EPIC and no one will see it coming ;) And hopefully by that I have your interest for the rest of the fic, lol! Oh also Santana's second power is going to reveal itself soon; and personally I like it even better than controlling the weather.

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Oooo an updated as promised on Tumblr! The response on this fic has been so great. Thank you so much! Makes me keep on writing just for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning:** Sexy times! As requested by a few people on Tumblr ;D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I had no clue how this was going to go down. Actually yes I did. Q would refuse as would Sam. Mike would probably follow in Sam's footsteps. Puck. Well Puck was my swing vote. If I could get him on my side we could do this Thanksgiving thing. I just had to appeal to one of his male desires; food. That was my plan. Get Puck in and everyone else would hopefully follow suit. With the two of us pining for Thanksgiving the others couldn't say no.

Going up to the boys place I quickly ran through several scenarios in my head. None of them turned out well though. There was only one viable option really.

I walked into the apartment getting a round of 'hey San' from all the boys and a wave from Q. Without saying a word I walked over to the large flat screen and turned it off.

"What the hell?!" Puck freaked out sitting up quickly.

"San you can't just turn off the TV in the middle of the game…" Sam scoffed narrowed his eyes.

"It's Sunday. The TV stays on all day for football you know this." Puck reached for the remote to turn the television back on but I lunged forward snatching it before he could get to it.

"No you all are going to listen up first." I took a few steps back keeping the remote hostage. "We're having Thanksgiving."

"What?!" Everyone yelled at me.

"San I'm sorry but I'm not celebrating a mortal holiday." Quinn shook her head no.

"I'm with Q on this one San. Sorry." Sam agreed with Q; obviously.

Placing my hands on my hips I glared at all of them. "Look I don't care if you guys want to or not. I'm telling you we are."

"Look San I think I speak for all of us. None of us want to do it. You're out voted." Puck grumbled leaning back into his chair more.

I glanced at him. "How can you of all people say no to turkey?"

His eyebrow rose. "Turkey you say?"

"Yes turkey. And potatoes, squash, stuffing, pies, other stuff." I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Lots of booze. It's going to be good."

"I don't know…"

Quinn eyed me slightly. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Cause I want to." I mumbled slightly.

"Oh really you want to have Thanksgiving."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes I really want Thanksgiving."

"Sure it's not because of your mortal girlfriend?"

I crossed my arms. "She thought- we thought it would be nice if all our friends got together for Thanksgiving."

"Her friends? As in her roommates?" Quinn's eyebrow rose.

"Yes as in her roommates." I huffed, arms still crossed.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not celebrating a mortal holiday."

My eyes narrowed. Q was my best friend she should be supporting me on this. "We are doing this."

"I'm not going."

"We are _supposed_to be experiencing mortal life!" This suddenly turned into the Quinn battle and I was losing my temper. My fist clenched tightly and I continued to glare at her.

"San… you're getting angry." Quinn's voice suddenly turned soft.

"Yes I'm getting angry! You're being an idiot!" I snapped at her sharply.

"Sanny you need to take a deep breath." Sam frowned slightly.

Puck nodded. "You're going to freak out the weather again. Just calm down."

"I'm calm!" I growled taking a deep breath. "We're here to experience mortal culture and this is a major part to some of them. Can we do this?" I noticed Quinn frown then turned to Puck. "You in?"

He shrugged. "You had me at turkey."

"Mike?"

He just shrugged. "Doesn't sound all that bad. I'll do it."

I turned to Quinn smirking. "You're out voted."

She rolled her eyes and we ended up staring at each other. I gave her a pleading look. I needed this. Plus I needed her help to cook. Quinn let out a deep sigh. "Fine I'll do it."

A smile spread across my lips. "Thank you." I turned on my heels and turned on the TV before tossing the remote at Puck. "You can now continue. Oh by the way we're having it in our apartment."

"WHAT?!" I smirked hearing Quinn yelling behind him as I walked into the elevator. That was it. I left feeling satisfied I got exactly what I wanted. It wasn't the way I had originally had planned but the result was the same.

I pulled out my phone as I entered my apartment; quickly sliding my thumb across the screen I hit Brittany's contact. "_Hey baby! How'd it go?_" Brittany picked up the phone within two rings.

"Thanksgiving is a go." I pulled the phone away from my ear as she screech happily.

"_This is great!_" I chuckled just imagining her doing a little happy dance in her apartment.

"Took some convincing but they agreed." Placing the phone between my ear and shoulder I shuffled around the kitchen looking for some lunch.

Brittany let out a happy sigh. "_This is going to be so fun. I'll cook the turkey._"

I almost dropped my pan. "Umm Britt babe, it's okay I'll cook the turkey."

"_But… it was my idea. I don't want to pressure you into it. It's a huge deal._" She sounded sad.

Grinning I placed the frying pan down on the stove. "Don't worry about me. I've cooked plenty of turkeys."

"_You have?_"

"Yes. I even shot a wild one."

"_That's so cool_." She paused. "_So you're okay with cooking it?_"

"Of course." I could cook a damn turkey. Granted I was used to doing it over a fire pit so I should be able to cook one in an oven. "You should make a dessert."

"_Should I?_"

"Yes." A dessert was perfect for Brittany; she managed to make brownies the other night with just me watching her. "Is there a dessert you like on Thanksgiving?" I pulled things out of the fridge to make a toast ham and cheese sandwich.

There was a long pause. "_Well there is this chocolate cream pie my mom makes that really good_."

"That sounds good. Make that."

"_Okay I'll have her email the recipe_."

I could tell she was smiling, it made me feel better that I wasn't stealing her turkey cooking duty. "Can't wait. Oh we can also have it here at my place."

"_Really?!_" Her voice pitched.

"Yes. We have a ton more room." I tossed my sandwich into the pan before pulling myself up onto the counter to wait.

"_That will be perfect. Plus you have a huge TV so the boys can watch football and we can watch the parade in the morning._"

"Parade? What parade?"

"_You know the Thanksgiving parade. I love watching it in the morning it's a tradition!_"

"I've never watched it." I wasn't too worried about her response she knew my lack of TV culture by now.

Brittany giggled. "_You're going to watch it with me silly_."

"I figured as much." I chuckled and reached over slipping my sandwich.

"_Oh just to let you know we need to cook something vegan._"

I narrowed my eyes slightly I was not making anything for that Imp. "No I'm not making anything vegan."

"_But Rach can't eat turkey._"

"The Imp can bring her own food."

"_San…_"

I jumped down from the counter turning off the oven before getting a plate putting my sandwich on it. "Sorry babe. Not doing it. My kitchen is a meat product kitchen. I'll tell her myself she'll have to make her own food."

"_No no…I'll tell her. She won't mind she's used to it._"

"Good." I turned on the TV and put Brittany on speakerphone before biting into my sandwich.

"_We need to plan out the meal!_" Brittany said excitedly.

"We do?" Was it really that important to make sure everything was planned out? We still had over two weeks.

"_Yes. I'll come over and we can plan._"

I smiled into my sandwich. "You'll 'ome ove'?"

She laughed. "_Eating?_"

"'Aybe…" I swallowed my large mouthful. "I'm having lunch."

"_What is it?_"

"Toasted ham and cheese, it's pretty good."

"_Oh can you make me one when I come over?! I'm starving!_"

I chuckled. "Of course. Want me to come pick you up?" I shoved the last of my sandwich into my mouth.

"_No I'll take the subway._"

"You sure? I don't mind."

"_I'm sure I'll see you in like forty minutes._"

"Okay you still remember the code right?" I had given her my apartment code for the elevator several weeks ago. And by now all of the doormen knew who she was, so there was never a problem of her getting into the building.

"_Yup. I'll see you in a bit. Love you._"

She hung up before I could say anything. It was probably a good thing she did because I froze up immediately when she said it. I just would have left her hanging there with nothing to say. How could I say that to her when I know I shouldn't? But I felt like I wasn't appreciating her enough by not saying it back. I did have feelings for her. Strong feelings. Whether they were of love or just deep admiration I wasn't sure yet. But I needed to figure it sooner rather than later.

I had a new worst fear; her leaving me.

"Fuck-" I had my entire life to find the one and hundreds of immortal women to choose from. And I just have to find the one mortal one.

Taking a deep breath in, I got up and took my plate back into the kitchen. Stay calm was the key and I surprised myself when looking out the large bay windows and finding it still sunny outside. Well at least that was a good thing. I looked around my room and picked up some of my dirty clothes before heading in to take a quick shower before Brittany came over.

I found myself still humming as I climbed out drying myself off. Brittany tricked me into singing to her in the shower one morning and now it was a habit to sing in there whether she was with me or not. I preferred her with me. Quickly rubbing my hair dry after changing into sweats and a t-shirts I left the bathroom; then paused. The TV was on; I'm pretty sure I turned it off before heading into the shower. I peeked out into the living room through my half open door, a large smile spreading across my lips seeing Brittany sprawled out on my couch watching TV. I tossed my towel into the bathroom before quickly rushing out and jumping on her.

She let out a loud grunt when I landed on her; but I settled down quickly on top of her smiling as she hooked one of her legs around my and her arms slide soundly behind my waist. I pressed my lips against hers. She hummed happily. Our lips moved in sync with each other like always; but I ever so slowly pulled back tugging on her lip gently. I pecked her nose getting her to smile at me brightly. I slipped my arms through her hoodie pocket then snuggled down, nuzzling my face into her chest.

"Forty minutes my ass." I mumbled.

Brittany chuckled rubbing her hands slowly up and down my back. "I was already out of the apartment before you asked me over. I guesstimated wrong."

Lifting my head off her chest I slid up slightly to kiss her against. "Mmhmm. You should have joined me in the shower."

She smirked against my lips. "I heard you singing in there and I was very tempted."

"It would have been a very good surprise." I ran my hand through my damp hair smiling down at her.

Brittany lined up kissing the corner of my mouth quickly. "But then I wouldn't have gotten a sandwich…"

"Well you could have come and eaten me for a snack." I smirked brightly.

She let out a soft groan. "You're being dirty…"

"And you love it." Leaning down I secured her lips between mine for a long kiss.

When we finally broke apart and my shirt had slipped up slightly; Brittany's hand drawing light patterns over my lower back. "Do I get a sandwich now?"

I rolled my eyes trying not to smirk. "Yes. You get a sandwich now." With a fake huff I started pushing myself up off of her.

She smacked my butt playfully as I walked by her and I rolled my eyes at her. I reached back taking her hand pulling her up dragging her along towards the kitchen. Brittany pulled herself up onto the counter to watch me make her sandwich. "Want mustard on it?"

"Yes a lot."

I lathered both pieces of bread with mustard before putting on the cheese and ham. I put it on the pan before stepping up between Brittany's legs rubbing her thighs softly. "You just came over so I could feed you; didn't you?"

"Maaaybe." Rolling my eyes she draped her arms over my shoulders. "You make really good sandwiches and I was hungry."

"Wow I make good sandwiches." I laughed. "Well thank you for coming over for that then."

"You're welcome." Brittany flashed me a smirk before leaning in pressing her lips into mine. They nipped my upper lip softly before her tongue brushed along my lower lip. I sighed happily allowing her tongue to slip into my mouth briefly. She started pulling away from me and I leaned forward trying to follow her lips. I wanted to just keeping kissing her. "You're going to burn my sandwich."

"I know." Smirking I tried to sneak attack another kiss in but she pulled back quickly almost lying back completely.

"But…baby…" She pouted firmly at me.

Let out a sigh. "Fine." I pushed back away from her moving over to the stove to check her sandwich. I flipped it over before smiling at her. "So this Thanksgiving thing…"

"Oh we're actually going to plan it? I thought it was just code for snuggles and sex." I chuckled loudly she was adorable.

"Well that too. But I do need to be prepared to cook this giant meal for everyone." With a smirk I slipped up between her legs once more giving her thighs a squeeze. "So what do I need to cook?"

"Well the turkey."

I laughed. "Yes I figured as much. What else?"

"We need stuffing, mashed potato, squash, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce… oh and gravy we can't forget gravy." I raised an eyebrow slightly as she rattled off dishes. Shit I had a lot of cooking to do.

"I can handle that." I had an army of Greek Gods under my control; we could do that.

"Rachel will cook a dish or two. So once I know those I'll let you know. And we'll make tons of dessert." Brittany grinned.

"Sounds good." I gave her one last peck before going to dish up her finished sandwich. She hopped off the counter taking the plate from me. "Careful its hot babe. What something to drink with it?"

"Sure."

I grabbed the jug of iced tea and poured two glasses then followed Brittany back into the living room. Plopping down next to her I took a long drink from my glass before setting it down and shifting around to lay on the couch placing my head in Brittany's lap. I slowly turned my head up towards her. "Don't you dare drip cheese on me…"

"I'd just lick it off." Her lips curled into a smirk and I just rolled my eyes grinning turning back to watch the TV.

She handed me her empty plate and I sat it down on the coffee table before getting comfy in her lap. I had no clue what we were watching; something on the animal channel. Really wasn't paying all too much attention to what was on. Brittany's fingers were gently running through my damp hair and it was getting very distracting. Especially when her fingertips grazed along the back of my neck causing me to shiver slightly. I glanced up at her finding her staring intensely at the TV enthralled with the show on some creature called Bigfoot.

I just watched her.

Smiling I pushed myself up which got her to look at me. I turned slightly and kissed her lightly. She grinned. I quickly crawled around sliding down between her legs on my knees, lifting her hoodie up slightly to kiss her stomach lightly. She let out a laugh. "What are you doing?" I just had a smirk firmly planted on my lips before grabbing her behind the knees and pulling her closer to the edge of the couch.

I didn't answer just continued by hooking my fingers into the waistband of her sweats and underwear pulling them down slowly trailing kisses after them. She got the hint of what I was doing, lifting her hips a little so I could pull her pants down to her ankles. I brushed my lips up her inner thigh, Brittany's breath immediately increased. Her hips moved slightly as I got close to her core. I ran my tongue up close before jumping over to kiss her other thigh. She whined in protest.

My plan was to tease her a little. It was payback; she always made me wait. I glanced up at her seeing her biting her lower lip roughly I slowly started moving back up. "Saaaaan-"

"Yes?" I smirked against her skin before nipping it lightly.

She let out a soft groan. "Please." Her breath was heavy and her hips started wiggling again.

Gripping her thighs to keep her still I finally moved up running my tongue between her already wet folds. "Fuuuuuck." Brittany groaned loudly before her hand weaved into my hair gripping my scalp.

I flicked the tip of my tongue against her swollen nub getting her to groan loudly. Her fingers dug into my head as I started pressing my tongue into her hot center. I had to hold down her hips slightly when they started moving with my slowly in and out motion. She was trying to get me to go fast I know but I wanted to keep this slow. Though I'm never really slow at anything and found myself licking her faster.

"Fin-gers. Now." Brittany managed to breathe out.

I obeyed, slipping two fingers into her easily as I continued to play with her clit with the tip of my tongue. Moving my fingers faster her breathing became sharper and I could feel her core beginning to clench around my fingers. I curled my fingers and nipped her clit; her body shuddered and let out a loud high pitched moan as she came. I slowly removed my fingers before licking her clean slowly.

I wiped my chin smirking before leaning up her body kissing her lower lip while she caught her breath. She smiled against me. I nipped her lip grinning proudly at myself. Her hands went to my hips and started pushing down my pants down. I grabbed her hands stopping her. She stared at me and I kissed her lips lightly several times. "Just you babe." I kissed her again before pulling her sweats back up. I didn't need Quinn walking in with my girlfriends pants down to her ankles. She'd probably be scarred for life.

"But I want to…"

"You can make it up to me later." Pressing my lips against her neck I quickly snuggled up next to her wrapping my arms around her waist; slipping one arm through her hoodie pocket. Brittany smiled and planted a kiss onto my forehead before snuggling down into the couch more with me hugging her tightly.

She started running her fingers through my hair slowly again I let out a happy sigh; after a while my eyes began to get heavy and I could feel myself drifting off. Brittany was always so warm and I found myself falling asleep into her all the time. She was like my own private fireplace and I loved it more every day.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanksgiving is up next! You have been warned ;D ehehe Oh and btw we are about 2 chapters away from the new Santana power! I know you're all excited for that one. Love hearing from everyone and I'm trying to response to ever review (if you have an account) and every message on Tumblr/Twitter that I get in! It might take me a day or two but I do answer :D

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

TheRogueQuest on Twitter


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I KNOW! I'm sorry I told you I'd have an update at the beginning of the week but it didn't happen. Sorry. So here is an extra-long chapter for you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Who knew a grocery store could be a war zone? After Brittany's warning on how crazy shopping would be I came up with a well-conceived battle plan. That plan was jack shit. No God training could prepare you for the scenes I saw that day. I think I am still recovering from the almost fist fight over several cans of cranberry sauce with some woman trying to take twelve. Who needed twelve cans of cranberry sauce? Ultimately I won. All I had to do was give the woman one of my looks.

Lucky for me Quinn went with me and helped me keep my calm while we moved around the grocery store getting things off my short list I made with Brittany one night and then worked on my longer list I had after looking up all the recipes I had to make. I had to store some of our things in the boy's refrigerator; and immediately threatened them with a slow painful death if they even so much as glanced at them.

I sat in the living room in my chair scribbling out a game plan for cooking tomorrow. "You nervous?"

I glanced up at Quinn giving her a sheepish smile. "A little. This is an important American holiday. Don't want to fuck it up."

"Don't worry we're going to kick Thanksgiving's ass." She plopped down onto the couch near me sipping her tea. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Quinn had a total attitude change on this whole celebrating thing. After I had asked her to help me cook everything and she seemed to be excited about that. And personally I think she had way too much fun arguing with women at the grocery store the other day.

"It's just we have a lot of food to cook." Maybe I was too confident on our cooking ability. Cause now I was considering this being a very bad idea.

"We've cooked more than this before. You're over thinking again." Q sighed and reached over grabbing my list from me to look it over.

I think I was most worried about the turkey. I knew how to cook one back home but here was a different story. Quinn and I had to improvise; we planned on steaming the turkey then baking the turkey. We also bought two turkeys; we ate a lot of food. "I know I am." I huffed.

Quinn gave me a small smile. "You want it to be perfect."

"Of course I do. We are having the Imp in our house and if she says one bad thing I'll flip out."

She laughed. "You don't want it perfect for her but for Brittany. Don't try to deny it."

I rubbed my face. "This was her idea I don't want her regretting not going home to spend it with her family."

"We got this." She handed me back my list and I gave her a smile. Having Q helping me definitely eased my nerves quite a bit. "You can't let your emotions get the best of you tomorrow."

"I know…" That was another thing I was worried about.

Quinn got to her feet heading back into the kitchen. "Don't want you causing a massive snowstorm tomorrow."

I groaned loudly. "Thanks Q… Like I wasn't stressed enough…"

"Welcome!" She tossed from the kitchen. That girl was no help sometime. "I'm heading up to the guys you coming?"

"No Britt's coming over I think."

"I'll see you in the morning then." She smiled at me.

"Six am Q." We needed to start cooking early.

"Ugg… Yeah yeah."

She left and I returned my attention to my list. Everything had to be right on. My iPhone buzzed on the coffee table, leaning forward I snatched it up smiling seeing a text from Brittany on the screen. Quickly opening it I smiled even more. **Britt: **_**Just got done work! See you in a few!**_

_**You don't have to come over**_**. **I know she wanted to, even planning on making her dessert tonight wanting me to help her. She was nervous too.

**Britt: **_**I want to! You're helping me cook :)**_

I smirked reading her message. _**See you in a bit**_

Not even ten minutes later I heard the elevator open and her sneakers walking across the floor. There was a thud from her duffle bag as she dropped near my room door; she quickly appeared plopping down onto my lap. "Hey baby." She laced my neck with peppered kisses while shifting herself around sitting sideways on my lap and draping her arm around my neck.

Letting out a soft happy sigh I tilted my neck giving her more access. "Hi." I breathed heavily. "How was work?"

"Boring as usual." She pulled her head back staring at me. "But I made some good tips."

"You always make good tips." I chuckled causing her to blush slightly.

Her eyes brightened slightly. "I made a new drink today."

With a smile I leaned in kissing her lightly. "Oh yeah? What is it?" It had to be something crazy; she was always mixing things together that shouldn't be mixed but ultimately tasted amazing.

"Not telling, you're just going to have to come in and try it sometime." Brittany leaned back in giving my neck several soft kisses again.

I smirked tilting my head again. "Then I'll have to come in."

"Mmhmm." She mumbled nipping some of my soft skin near my ear. "You going to help me cook?" She paused her lips along my neck briefly. I just nodded yes in reply closing my eyes feeling her resume her soft nips and kisses. I slid my arms around her waist holding her close to me. Her lips slowly went up the side of my neck before brushing against my lips. Smiling against them she kissed me roughly before pulling back staring me in the eye. "Tomorrow is going to be awesome."

"I hope so everything is planned out so it should go smoothly. Quinn and I are going to start cooking early in the morning."

She shifted in my lap slightly wiggling closer up to me. "I can help."

"You can sleep-in babe." I kissed her lightly.

"But I want to help." Brittany pouted slightly.

"You can when you wake up." I nipped the tip of her nose playfully getting her to giggle. "Plus we are just starting the turkeys in the morning and we have that all planned out."

Brittany pulled back raising her eyebrow. "Turkeys?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Baby we only need one."

"Like hell we do. You haven't seen my friends eat. We'll polish one off just by ourselves." She laughed but it was the truth. I had seen all three boys eat a whole turkey by themselves so two was necessary for ten people.

"You're silly."

"It's the truth." I chuckled running my hands up and down her side. "We eat a lot of food."

"Yes I've noticed." She pecked my lips before carefully climbing off my lap. I groaned softly feeling the loss of contact. "We have a pie to make." Brittany grabbed my hand tugging me to my feet before grabbing her duffle and heading into the kitchen. This whole me helping Brittany making the chocolate pie was basically me making the entire thing with Brittany reading off the recipe and taste testing to make sure it tasted exactly like her moms. Which ultimately it did.

The rest of the evening went pretty much exactly as planned. Brittany and I snuggled on the couch eating the leftover chocolate pudding mixture from our bowl. I cooked Brittany dinner then we went into my room, watched a movie and some sweet lady sex; then Brittany fell asleep sprawled halfway on top of me. Which left me wide awake playing with Brittany's hair softly thinking about the morning.

I must have passed out sometime during the night because my alarm was suddenly buzzing on the night stand. Stretching slowly I felt Brittany's arm wrap around me tightly as I began to move. She hadn't moved all night and was still laying on me. Running my hand through her hair softly a few times I finally wiggled out from under her and gave the corner of her mouth a kiss. I pulled on sweats and a hoodie before grabbing my phone then quietly leaving my room to let Brittany continue to sleep.

It was almost six in the morning. She didn't need to be up this early, it was better for her to keep sleeping it was going to be a long day. Going over to Quinn's room I poked my head in after lightly knocking. She wasn't there. Pulling out my phone I sent her a text telling her to get her ass out of Sam's bed and start the damn turkey. Okay I was a little nicer than that but I still got the point across.

I went into the kitchen pulled the turkey out of the refrigerator and began stuffing it with the stuffing I made yesterday. I had it on top of the stove steaming before checking my phone. No answer from Q. _**You're ass better be up cooking!**_I was done playing nice guy. She needed to cook.

**Q: **_**I'm up gee… and already started so calm yourself!**_

I just smirked reading her message. _**Good!**_I set my phone back down on the counter before going to grab the squash out of our little pantry. Large knife in hand I began peeling and slicing the vegetable. The shuffling of feet across the tile floor caused my lips to smirk. She was always so loud after just waking up. Brittany's arms slide around my waist and she pressed the front of her body into my back.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people who are holding a knife. I could have stabbed you."

Brittany nuzzled my neck. "You'd never hurt me." She tightened her grip around me.

I slowly smiled. "No… no I wouldn't…"

"The turkey smells _really_good." She placed her chin on my shoulder. I chuckled softly.

"It's not even close to being done." I ran my free hand over her arm. "You hungry? I can make you your special eggs."

"Mmm, you haven't made those in a while." She gave me a squeeze. I hadn't made her breakfast in several weeks. Usually we grabbed a bowl of cereal before heading to school because we spent most of the time taking long showers and forgoing breakfast. Then on the weekends we spent together we slept in until lunchtime or even after.

"So is that a yes?" I set down the knife and turned in Brittany's arms to get a better look at her. A giggle escaped my lips seeing her tired eyes and bed head. "Babe, just go back to bed." I leaned in kissing her lips lightly.

"But I want to help you cook today." Her face curled into a frown. I started planting several light kisses on her lips trying to turn it into a smile; but she was being stubborn this morning.

"Fine go shower I'll make you some breakfast then we'll cook."

Brittany smirked brightly. She won. I was a sucker. "You're the best." She captured my lips in a heated kiss. Brittany's body pressed me up against the counter and I let out a soft groan into her mouth. I finally used one hand pressing it into her chest making her step back breaking our kiss with a disgruntled groan coming from her. "Come shower with me."

I stared into her blue eyes they were a deeper shade than usual and I immediately recognized that lustful look. "Oh no. You shower alone this morning. If I go with you I'll be put behind schedule." Her lips continued to pout, she tried to step forward but I kept her back with my hand. "You and your pout stay back." I chuckled at her.

"You're no fun." Brittany's hands slid down my sides; her fingers toying with the hem of my shirt. Her fingers grazed my skin. My entire body shivered at her touch. Every single time the same reaction; it didn't matter if we were just walking around the city or getting our sexy on. My body always responded to her with the same desire I felt the first time we were together.

I pulled my lower lip into my mouth chewing on it reminding myself over and over again that I needed to cook. Taking a deep breath I smirked at her. "That is not what you said last night." I wiggled my eyebrows at her getting a giggle in response. Taking a quick step forward I nipped her bottom lip before pushing her away. "Go."

"Fine. But I want you to know I'm not happy about going alone." I smacked her butt as she turned away from me only to get a mock glare being tossed over her shoulder at me.

Once she left I went back to cutting the squash and listened to her in the shower. She sang to herself softly and I just smiled to myself. The water quickly turned off; I stopped what I was doing and went over to the fridge pulling stuff out to make her scrambled eggs.

By the time she made it back out into the kitchen I already had her eggs in the frying pan cooking. She breezed by me giving me a peck on cheek then went to pour herself a glass of juice before walking around sitting on a stool watching me cook the rest of her breakfast. I slide the plate in front of her and she gave me a huge smile. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome." I smiled back before cutting up the last squash.

Hearing Brittany's phone beep I glanced over my shoulder at her. She played around with it for a brief second before setting it back down. "Rach said- they'd be over- around eleven." Brittany mumbled through mouth bites of egg.

"Eleven?!" I whirled around looking at her knife still in hand. "I thought they were coming around twelve?"

Brittany quickly swallowed her mouth full. "Rachel and Kurt want to come early and socialize. She wanted to come at ten but told her eleven. That's okay right?" She suddenly looked a little nervous that she didn't ask me first.

Letting out a deep sigh I looked at the clock. It was just past 7:30 so I had a little over three hours to get most of the food cooked. "That's fine. But we're still eating around one." I waved my knife at her giving her a small smile. I could make it work. I set the knife down and quickly got some of the squash pressure cooking before grabbing my phone off the counter to text Q. _**Imp and her gang are coming at 11 now.**_

I went over to my list to see what was next and I couldn't help but smirk feeling Brittany's eyes watching me the entire time. My phone beeped, I dreaded looking at it.

**Q: **_**11?! What the hell?! Thought it was 12?!**_

I laughed imagining the pissed off look on her face as she typed. _**Yes 11. So be ready.**_

"What is it?" Brittany walked over setting her plate into the sink.

"Q, she's not happy about the time change."

**Q: **_**Fuck. Fine I'll hurry then.**_

_**Send the boys down around 10:30 to set up the table.**_

**Q: **_**They said okay**_

Putting my phone back on the table I turned to Brittany. "Ready to help me?"

"Totally." She picked up my large knife. "What can I cut up?"

Laughing I walked over to her taking the knife from her hand. "No cutting." She pouted; I gave her a quick kiss before putting the knife down. "Later."

Brittany was more of a distraction than actual help. She kept trying to steal kisses which I gladly accepted but ultimately had to push her away so we could get things finished. Brittany started watching the Thanksgiving Day parade on TV which gave me the time to check the turkey and put it in the oven to finish cooking.

"Hey San?"

"Ya?" I leaned against the counter watching her snuggled up on the couch.

"You making Pumpkin pie?" She glanced up over the arm of the couch.

"No."

"No? But I thought you were going to?"

"I forgot to get the pumpkin mix."

Brittany frowned slightly. "Oh… that's okay. Guess we don't need it."

I chuckled. "Britt I got the pumpkin mix for the pie, don't worry." It was fun teasing her but I never could keep it up long especially when she started frowning.

Brittany smiled slightly. "You did?"

"Yes I did." Thankfully Quinn reminded me to grab a can before leaving the store. I probably would have gone out and gotten a can if I had forgotten, because Brittany was looking forward to Pumpkin pie for one of the desserts.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You shouldn't be mean on Thanksgiving."

I walked over quickly to the couch and leaned over the couch giving her a long kiss. "Sorry." I planted a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away and heading back into the kitchen.

As promised Puck and Mike came down around 10:30 and setup the table and chairs behind the living room furniture and even set it for me without me needing to get snappy. They ended up sticking around and watching the parade with Brittany while I got the pumpkin pie in the oven. Everything was pretty much done when I went out and plopped down next to Brittany. I slid my arm around her waist snuggling into her.

"I don't get it."

We all looked over at Puck who was staring at the TV looking confused. "What don't you get?" I asked him slowly. Though I knew exactly what he was thinking. What was up with all the larger than life balloons being floated down the street?

"Why are there so many balloons?"

"They always have this many balloons." Brittany answered slowly.

Puck looked over at us and I shot him a look, he cleared his throat. "Yes… I know." He started off slowly. "But it seems like they have gotten more extravagant… and I don't get why." Puck's eyes landed on mine hoping he's answer sufficed; I gave him a small nod.

"Hmmm… you're right they have gotten bigger." Brittany agreed.

"I thought so." He mumbled.

Brittany's phone went off and I immediately groaned knowing who it was. "I'll go let them up." She quickly pecked my temple before untangling herself from me and heading towards the elevator.

The minute she disappeared I got up and smacked Puck upside the head. "HEY! What the fuck was that for!?"

"You being an idiot!" I snarled at him. "Look they have to think we know what's going on. So smarten the fuck up."

"Look I'm sorry okay? He huffed slightly. "It's just very confusing how they celebrate this holiday."

"I know but just go with the flow and if worse comes to worst then make shit up." I looked over to Mike who was sitting in the other chair. "That goes for you too."

"I got it. Don't worry." I flashed him a smile. I never worried about Mike; he always had his head on straight. Puck on the other hand, not so much.

I looked back at Puck who was still watching me. "So are we going to be good today?" Puck just nodded. "Good. Cause it has to be perfect."

The elevator door slid open and Brittany walked back into the apartment with everyone trailing behind her. There was a round of 'holy shits' and 'wows' coming from all of them. I quickly made the introductions before Rachel quickly stood in front of me holding out a casserole dish. "This is for you."

"Okay…" I slowly took the dish and brought it into the kitchen.

The imp followed me quickly. "We're going to need to cook that for forty-five minutes at 375 degrees." She explained quickly.

"Excuse me?" My eyes narrowed at her.

"This is my famous vegan pot pie. But it needs to cook right before we eat so it's nice and hot for everyone."

I stared down at the pan. "But the turkey is cooking at 350 degrees…"

Rachel just scoffed and waved off my comment. "Just take it out I'm sure it's fine. Plus I don't want any meat smell in my pie."

"The turkey isn't done." I set the dish on the counter before turning around to face her.

"Psh. It'll be close enough."

My eyes narrowed more; was she trying to get higher on my shit list? "Close enough? I don't think everyone will like an uncooked turkey so your little pot pie can cook at the same time."

She narrowed her eyes back at me her hands on her hips. "I don't want it cooking with your meat."

"Well then you should have cooked it at home."

Brittany quickly came into the kitchen frowning slightly. "What's up?" She must have heard my rising voice towards Rachel from the living room.

"I need to cook my pot pie without the turkey being in the oven."

"That's impossible. Not happening so just deal with it."

Brittany looked between the both of us. "Well the turkey has to cook Rach. I'm pretty sure it's not going to juice all over your pot pie they are both covered. I personally would like to eat a fully cooked turkey."

Rachel let out a huff. "Fine, do whatever you need to do." The minute she stormed out I let out the breath I had been holding and released the tight grip of my fists.

"You okay?" Brittany's soft voice snapped me out of my angry grumblings.

"Yeah, I'm good." I gave her a small smile. "Thanks for stepping in."

"No problem. Rachel can get a little overbearing with her food."

I chuckled. "Overbearing? That's an understatement."

She giggled before leaning in kissing me. "It smells fantastic by the way. Can't wait to eat."

"Well I hope it tastes as good as it smells." I kissed her again before turning her around. "Now go finish the parade." She walked out of the kitchen giggling.

I stayed in the kitchen making sure everything was set; even checked in with Quinn to make sure everything was all set on her end. It was and she proceeded to inform me to stop bugging her. The pumpkin pie finally finished and I pulled it out to cool before putting Rachel's pot pie in to cook. I took a peek at the pie before putting it in; it looked good. But then again Rachel made it and I didn't trust her. With the potatoes cooking we were getting closer to actually eating. The turkey was out of the oven, it looked amazing, the gravy was made, and I was starting to put food on platters to be put on the table.

"How's my pot pie doing?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "It's fine."

"Let me take a look." Rachel moved into the kitchen more.

"Look I'm a little busy can you just trust me?"

"One little peek."

I put up my hand stopping her motion to open the stove door. One she was going to hit my leg since I was standing there and two she was just annoying the hell out of me. "Stop. Turn around and leave."

"I have the right to check my pie."

"Actually you don't. My kitchen my rules and you need to go so I can finish." She stared at me then slowly started backed off; Rachel turned to leave. My eyes widened. "Rac-" I wasn't quick enough. Her elbow connected with the glass dish on the corner of the counter sending my pumpkin pie to the floor with a loud smash.

We both stood there wide-eyed staring down at the mess of glass and pumpkin all over the kitchen floor. Half of the people in the other room came running in hearing the commotion. The Imp killed my pie.

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel quickly apologized.

That wasn't going to help her. I only had one can of pumpkin so it wasn't like I could make another one. "Imp I'd go into the living room _now_before you don't have legs to make it there." I growled loudly clenching my fists still staring down at the mess. If I looked at her I'd probably attack her. Once everyone realized no one was injured they left the kitchen leaving me with the mess.

"San…" I slowly looked up seeing Brittany standing there. "Let me help you clean up."

I huffed before grabbing paper towels to start cleaning up everything. "Don't cut yourself on the glass." I told her softly. I had to keep myself calm.

Brittany gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth which caused me to smile slightly. "Sorry about the pie." She ran her fingers down my arm.

"I don't have another can of pumpkin to make you another one."

She started playing with my fingers holding my hand. "I don't need a pie. You've already made me enough food. I think we have enough to feed an army."

"We do have one. Puck, Mike, and Sam are endless pits." She giggled at me.

"Santana I'm very sorry about your pie." I peeked around Brittany to see Rachel standing there. I could feel my blood boiling seeing her standing there. "Though it wasn't all my fault… you shouldn't have left it so close to the edge."

"Are you for real right now?" I made a step towards her but Brittany's arm quickly wrapped around my waist.

"She's sorry San leave it at that." I took in a deep breath hearing Brittany.

Rachel frowned. "Yes very sorry…" She backed away.

"She didn't mean to do it." Brittany frowned at me.

"I know. But she should have watched where she was swinging those arms of hers." I gave another frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry it's going to be great." She gave me another kiss before pulling away from me. "Just breathe."

I smiled at her as she walked out of the kitchen and finally took in a deep breath. I liked being alone in the kitchen; I tended to work faster that way. Everything was finally done and I was carving the turkey when Quinn and Sam walked into the apartment carrying a platter of meat and the green bean casserole.

"What can I do to help?" Quinn asked me after setting her things on the table and saying hello to everyone.

"Ahh you can start taking stuff out." I motioned to some of the platters I had already gotten ready.

"Can we help?" I turned to see Brittany and Rachel standing there.

"You yes." I pointed to Brittany. "And you I don't think so." I glared at Rachel.

"Santana I can help-" Rachel frowned slightly.

"Yes you can help by not being in here." Brittany tossed me a frown. "Fine you can grab the bottles of wine in the refrigerator." Brittany smiled as Rachel happily got the wine.

"So what can I get?" She quickly walked over next to me stealing a small piece of turkey from the platter before shoving it into her mouth. "Holy shit that's really good…" Her hand reached out to grab another piece; I chuckled smacking her hand away.

"You can wait."

"Just one more?"

I laughed again. "No." I pushed up on my tip toes kissing her briefly. "You can grab the squash and gravy."

"Okay." She pressed her lips against mine before moving away grabbing the things I asked her to get.

Quinn came back in and took the platter of meat from me and I grabbed Rachel's vegan pot pie heading out into to the table where everyone had started gathering around. Brittany grinned at me and pointed to the empty seat next to her; I nodded and set the pot pie for Rachel right near her. I glanced around the table and noticed all of our friends mingled about around the table. It was actually nice to see. I quickly sat down next to Brittany and Quinn.

"Santana, Quinn it looks amazing." Kurt smiled brightly at me from across the table.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Yes it looks absolutely delicious." Rachel butted in.

"Well dig in." I reached for the red wine to fill Brittany's glass and my own.

"Aren't we saying thanks?"

I glanced up at Rachel. "You did and I said thanks…" Look I didn't need people praising me for cooking a meal.

"What?" Rachel looked confused as did every other mortal at the table. I didn't reply just continued to pour the wine. "I think we should say grace."

I set the bottle down. "Ahh-okay-"

Immediately the five mortals clasped their hands together in front of them, closed their eyes, and dipped their heads. I narrowed my eyes and glanced around at my friends seeing they were confused as I was. Slowly I followed suit wonder what was going on. The minute Rachel started my eyes shot open and looked up at her. I noticed the rest of my friends looking at me. They were praying.

This didn't feel right. Not in the least. They were praying to the Christian God. We were not about to pray to a God; we were Gods they should be praying to us not the other way around. Nope this is where I drew the line; I was not doing it. And from the looks at it neither were my friends.

We remained quiet until the end. I just mumbled something at the end incoherently when they all harmonized amen. Rachel looked pleased with herself and Brittany gave my cheek a kiss before reaching over grabbing one of the bowls of mashed potato. The dinner conversation wasn't as bad I was thinking it was going to turn out to be. Even with Rachel rattling off things I managed to ignore her and have a good meal with my friends and most importantly Brittany. She seemed to love everything and like I had predicted we finished off one of the turkeys and most of the second. We immortals know how to eat.

"So what's for dessert?" Puck questioned after inhaling another piece of meat.

"Dessert?" Kurt raised his eyes. "I'm so stuffed… How can you even think about dessert right now?"

"Little man there is always room for dessert." We all laughed. Puck had a point.

"I made chocolate pie." The laughing died down and everyone looked towards Brittany.

"You made it?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Well… San made it but I helped." Brittany explained. I'm pretty sure I saw all of her friends visibly relax. Okay so Britt wasn't the best at cooking but she was slowly learning.

"We did have pumpkin pie too… but someone destroyed it." I shot Rachel a glare.

She frowned. "I said I was sorry."

"How about we wait a little on dessert?" Quinn piped in. "We'll clean up and you boys can watch football."

With everyone in agreement we started cleaning up putting leftovers into our fridge and the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. I grabbed a couple more bottles of wine once we were done and brought them over to the coffee table. Q and I finished loading the dishwasher before the annoying voice I dreaded cut through the silence of the kitchen. "You know what we need?" My eyes rolled immediately hearing the Imp's whiny voice. "We should play some games."

"How about not." Puck muttered loudly before cheering at the TV.

"But I brought some fun game we can play along with a lovely holiday karaoke CD."

"No games." I wanted to relax and it seemed like everyone else did too. Why couldn't she get it through her thick skull no one wanted to play her games?

"Thanksgiving charades." Rachel quickly got up going to her bag pulling out a game. "It's a family favorite."

Walking around the counter getting closer to her I shook my head. "Absolutely not."

"My dad's and I always play it's extremely entertaining."

"Imp I'm not playing a game." Could she get any more annoying? Probably.

"Look I wasn't asking just you Santana. Maybe other people would like to play and not watch just football."

I glanced around the room not seeing anyone jumping at the chance to play a game. "Doesn't look like it." Everyone seemed pretty content on watching football or talking over by the windows.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You don't have to be snarky about it."

"I'm not being snarky."

"Yes you are."

"If you want me to get snarky I have no problems with that." I got right up in her face.

"You know I don't like your attitude."

"My attitude?!"

"Yes! I don't appreciate getting yelled at for suggesting something fun."

"Oh now I'm yelling at you? You haven't even come close to my yelling voice." Our sudden raised voices caught people's attention.

I felt a hand on my arm. "San calm down." Q frowned at me slightly before giving me that look.

Taking in a deep breath I stared at her. "I'm fine."

"It's snowing out!" A soft groan escaped my lips hearing Brittany's excited voice from across the room.

"Fuck…" I muttered. I couldn't help but glare at Rachel; she was the cause of this. She got my temper boiling. "No games!" I pointed my finger in her face. I wasn't going to allow Thanksgiving to turn into some weird game night. It was already perfect and the Imp was going to fuck it all up.

"I think we should put it to a vote."

Quinn quickly grabbed my wrist pulling my hand down out of Rachel's face. "I think San, you should go see Britt."

I just continued my stare off with the short brunette in front of me. I wasn't going to let her win. "San come see!" My eyes involuntary darted towards the large bay windows landing on Brittany who was waving me over. Fuck. I lost.

Taking in a deep breath I took a step back from Rachel. "Coming." I gave Rachel one last glare. "My vote is no." I pushed past her making my way over to Brittany.

It wasn't snowing very heavily just a small flurry. But there was no doubt in my mind it as caused by me since the forecast never called for snow today. At least it wasn't a full on snow storm; I was getting better at controlling the severity of the weather my emotions caused. I slipped up next to Brittany taking her hand.

"Isn't it awesome?" Brittany squeezed my hand.

"Yeah it is."

"I've never seen it snow on Thanksgiving." Brittany pulled me closer to her before letting go of my hand and wrapping her arms around my waist. "This has been the best Thanksgiving ever. Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

Her hot breath against my ear sent a shiver through my body. I smiled proudly. "Anything for you." It was true I enjoyed seeing her happy. I think it was my new goal to make her happy all the time.

Pushing myself up I gave her kiss letting it linger; allowing our lips to gently move against each other. Brittany smiled into my lips before I slowly pulled back. I snuggled back into her chest more grinning when her lips brushed against my neck. All I could do was lace my fingers into hers and concentrate on keeping it lightly snowing. Brittany was right though, this was pretty awesome.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go Thanksgiving Greek God style LOL Not every exciting I know. We're coming up fast on Santana's new power. I'm totally loving it. Yes I'm being a tease… and you'll get that chapter soon. Promise! Thanks everyone for sticking with this story and giving me lovely feedback. Love hearing all your thoughts on the fic, so thank you!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** For those of you who are following me on Tumblr and read the sneak peek I'm sorry for torturing you all ;) So this speedy update is for you guys! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

I wasn't looking forward to school starting back up tomorrow. But I forced myself to try and go to bed early. Though I ended up talking with Brittany on the phone until about midnight; it happened most nights when we didn't spend the night together. I often sleep at my place on Sunday nights. I had an early class and Brittany didn't have to go in until eleven. So instead of waking her up early I spent the night alone.

It was odd hearing my phone buzzing and seeing it completely dark out. Usually the sun was starting to rise when my alarm went off. Reaching over I snatched my phone from my nightstand. I saw Brittany's picture and name on my screen.

Sliding my thumb along the screen I slowly put it up to my ear. "Britt-Britt what's up? It's late." I mumbled snuggling into my pillow.

"_S-sa-nn_." The minute Brittany's sobs hit my ears I shot up straight out of bed.

"Britt what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" I tossed my sheets back and started getting out of bed quickly.

"_So-me. S-so-me th-i-ng. IsW-wr-o-on-g_." She started sobbing again. "_He_. _He._"

I grabbed my hoodie. "Babe I can't understand you. What's wrong?" Brittany was crying so hard her words were starting to jumble together. "Britt take a deep breath okay?"

She tried to take in a deep breath for me but it just came off as a shaky sob. "_He_-_hhe-_"

Brittany suddenly cut off. "_Santana?_"

"Rachel what the hell is going on?!" I was actually thankful to hear Rachel's voice on the other end. Brittany was too distraught to answer any of my questions.

"_It's Lord Tubbington. He's not waking up. He's breathing is really shallow. It doesn't look good. I'm calling the vet_." She explained softly.

I could still hear Brittany sobbing in the background. "I'm on my way over." I was already in the elevator heading down to my car.

"_I'm going to get us a cab_."

"No I'll be there before a cab."

"_You're all the way across town?_!"

"I'll be there. Just call whoever you need to call for LT." I sprinted out of the elevator and to my car. "Tell Britt I'm on my way and try to calm her down."

"_Okay._"

I hung up quickly and revved up the engine before leaving the parking garage. At the dead of night the roads weren't as busy as during the day so making it to Brittany's apartment quickly wasn't all that difficult. I was just lucky not to get pulled over by breaking the speed limit. I pressed the buzzer repeatedly until someone opened up the door. Taking the stairs three at a time I found myself walking into Brittany's apartment. Rachel must have unlocked it for me. The Imp was good for something at least.

I didn't even have to yell out for them I just followed the sobs coming from my girlfriend. Walking into her room I found her sitting on the edge of her bed holding Lord Tubbington in her arms sobbing. Brittany was a mess; her hair was tousled, eyes red and puffy, breath was erratic as she tried to choke in several breaths. She looked up once I entered; tears streamed down her cheeks and the sounds of her sobs were heartbreaking.

"He. He" She let out a loud cry. "Won't. Ww-a-k-" Brittany couldn't get the last word out and just continued to cry.

Never had I heard someone cry in that much pain before. I immediately went over to her. "Britt."

I was just about to sit down next to her when Rachel walked in behind me. "Thank goodness you're here. I called the vet hospital they know you're coming."

"Thanks." It was probably the first genuine thank you I gave to Rachel and it was probably the last, but I truly did mean it. I hated to admit it but she was a good friend to Brittany. Quickly I went over and started taking LT out of Brittany's arms. "Come on babe we need to get him some help." I tried not to frown feeling how cold he was in my arms or how shallow his breathing was. It didn't sound good.

Brittany got to her feet; I cradled LT in one arm while helping Brittany steady herself with my other. I could feel her body shaking underneath my touch. Helping Brittany down the stairs and into my car was a difficult task and I knew she was trying to compose herself but nothing was working. I carefully set LT down in Brittany's lap so I could drive with both hands.

Once in the car I reached over rubbing Brittany's thigh. "He'll be okay babe." I was trying to reassure her even though I knew deep down that tonight was probably the night Brittany was going to lose Lord Tubbington. Even though the cat and I barely got along; I didn't want him to die. Brittany needed him. Needed him so much more than me, he was going to be her rock when I left. If he wasn't around there wouldn't be anyone there to help her get through it. Sure Brittany had her friends and family; but LT would be the one to snuggle with her at night and keep her safe.

Brittany nodded slowly in reply, before leaning down and nuzzling her face into LT's fluffy neck. Sobbing loudly once again. Rachel told me what street the animal hospital was on and I managed to find it easily. But it took us over ten minutes to get there and I was worried that had been too long for LT. The parking lot to the building was just about empty, I parked as close to the front door as I could before jumping out and running around to help Brittany.

"Britt let me carry him in." I said softly. The last thing I needed was for Brittany to accidently drop him or clutch him to tightly.

She nodded and slowly handed him over to me. I cradled him again then helped Brittany out holding her hand as we quickly walked into the building. There was a middle aged woman behind the desk. "Can you help us?" The middle aged woman looked up from her computer and got to her feet.

"You got here quickly."

"I know." I paused when Brittany quickly pulled on my hand.

She came around and placed a kiss to the top of his head. Brittany started whispering so softly to him I had to listen closely to hear her. "You've been the best kitty. Love you…"

I could feel my eyes start welling with tears seeing my girlfriend basically saying her goodbyes to the cat she loved so much. It broke my heart. There was no way this cat was dying. I wiped my tear after handing the large cat over to the woman. "Please save him." I spoke softly hoping Brittany didn't hear me. The last thing she needed was for me to think LT wasn't going to make it. I needed to be her rock.

I wiped my tear after handing the large cat over to the woman. "Please save him." I spoke softly hoping Brittany didn't hear me. The last thing she needed was for me to think LT wasn't going to make it. I needed to be her rock.

The woman nodded. "We'll try everything we can. Do you know what happened?"

"No. She's too upset to tell me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Please, have a seat I'll come back out when we have news." She gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you." Brittany gripped my hand tightly as the woman walked off with LT through the patient doors. I led Brittany into the little waiting room and pulled her down into the chair next to me.

She immediately turned into my shoulder and continued to sob. I rubbed her back soothingly pressing kisses into the top of her head trying to get her to calm down. "Shhh…. Deep breaths babe. He'll be okay. Shhh…"

Brittany's sobs slowly died down until she was only sniffling into the crook of my neck. I turned a little causing her to look up at me. Her face was blotchy red and tears still rolled down her cheeks. I cupped her face using my thumbs to wipe away all of her tears before leaning in kissing her lips. I kissed both of her cheeks before placing one last kiss into her forehead.

I didn't say anything; I didn't trust my own voice to continue giving her words of hope when we both knew it wasn't looking good for LT. My hands started shaking slightly as I continued to wipe her falling tears. I pulled her head back down into my shoulder and started running my fingertips along the back of her neck. I felt exhausted. Waking up so suddenly and the emotional ups and downs of the past half an hour just drained my energy even more. I could fall asleep.

My shoulder started shaking and I slowly opened one eye to see Brittany looking at me worriedly. "San are you okay?" Brittany's voice was soft and raspy from all her crying.

I nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

"You're shaking-" She frowned.

Shifting around, I sat straighter in the chair. "No I'm not."

Brittany sniffled wiping her eyes. "You look really pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Britt." Okay maybe that was a lie; I felt physically exhausted like I had just run a marathon full speed. "How are you?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Sad-" Her voice was soft and she snuggled her head down into my shoulder.

"I know." I slowly began to play with the soft hair on the nape of her neck.

We remained silent for several minutes. My mouth started watering and my palms clammy. Brittany's head lifted off my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes to look at her. She stared at me intensely with a deep concern on her face. "Baby, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fantastic." I cleared my throat taking in a shaky breath.

"Please don't lie to me. Not now."

I sighed softly. "I'm just not feeling well that's all. Just over tired I think."

"You worked hard during Thanksgiving." Brittany leaned in kissing my temple. "Santana you're burning up!"

I had tons of mixed feeling; I was hot then cold, sweaty then not, shaky then still. To tell you the truth I had no clue what was going on with me. I had never had these feelings before. "I'm fine, really." Brittany continued to frown and sniffled. She looked like she was going to cry again. "Babe, don't cry." I cooed softly.

"But you're sick."

She was too emotional to actually think straight. "Look give me fifteen minutes to sleep and I'll be good as new." I was perfectly fine.

"Promise?"

Leaning in I kissed her cheek. "Absolutely." I tried to reassure her.

"Okay." She still seemed unsure about the whole situation. I didn't blame her. I felt like shit.

I was immortal; how on earth was I sick? I closed my eyes trying to rest.

"Do you think he's okay?" Brittany played with my hand I knew she was just trying to keep herself occupied as we waited for any word on Lord Tubbington.

"He's a stubborn cat. Knowing him he's seducing the vet techs trying to get special treats." I muttered softly trying to keep my strength up and keep the sudden vomit like feeling away.

Brittany chuckled softly I smiled slightly. "He's not allowed to pimp anymore."

"Pity he was making good money." I mumbled softly swallowing the saliva in my mouth trying to keep everything in my stomach down.

I could feel her smiling. "It was an unhealthy lifestyle. I'm glad he stopped."

"Me too babe." I kissed her forehead keeping my eyes closed.

My stomach kept flip flopping around getting worse by the minute. I took several deep breaths desperately trying to not throw up. "I'm going to miss him." Brittany stated ever so softly.

It took me a minute to answer afraid that if I opened my mouth something other than words would come out. After several deep swallows I finally answered. "I know Britt-Britt. But the fact that we haven't heard anything yet is a good sign."

"You think so?" She sounded so hopeful.

"I do."

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you." My heart started beating wildly and I began sweating profusely. Shit. "I'll be right back." I stood quickly.

"San you okay?"

I waved for her to stay put before following the bathroom signs at a full sprint. Locking the door behind me I slid to my knees in front of the toilet before my stomach lurched violently. Emptying my stomach I could feel my body shaking as sweat dripped from my forehead. There was a strong burning sensation in my stomach. It hurt.

My whole body hurt and I slowly finished throwing up. Leaning back I thought I was finished but the strong squeezing sensation around my stomach caused me to start dry heaving into the toilet. After several minutes I finally stopped and got to my feet stumbling around quickly reaching out to grab onto the sink to balance myself. I felt physically weak.

Gripping the sink tightly I finally looked up into the mirror. I looked horrible. Eyes bloodshot, skin pasty, lips cracked. What the fuck was going on?

Should I call Quinn? Maybe she knew what was going on? Holy shit was I dying?!

I took in several deep breaths that option was impossible there weren't many ways for a God to actually die. And for one to go the great lengths to get such an item to kill one of us was either insane or now dead themselves. I had never felt this sick before, sure there had been some crazy parties with lots and lots of alcohol in which I remember throwing up. But that was completely different.

Everything seemed to subside as I stood there breathing and I finally splashed some water onto my face and sipped some down my raw throat. The cold water hit my empty stomach like a thousand knives. My stomach began to burn again, twisting and turning until I found myself empting the small amount of water into the toilet. The pain didn't stop this time. It only got worse.

Even when I thought I mustn't have anything left inside my small stomach I continued to feel things coming up as I heaved into the toilet. Everything seemed to finally stop, my breath was heavy and shallow, and I finally opened my eyes. I had been squeezing them shut as I threw up I didn't know why but it seemed right not wanting to watch myself getting sick. Though the minute my eyes glanced down I flew back away from the toilet.

Blood.

The water was full of blood.

The metallic like taste in my mouth suddenly overpowered all of my senses. I had been so distracted by the fact that me an immortal god was throwing up like some sick mortal I didn't even notice it. Feeling some liquid on the corner of my mouth I quickly wiped it off noticing that too was blood.

Fuck.

I leaned against the opposite side of the wall from the toilet; still breathing hard and staring at the blood on the back of my hand when the soft knock on the door sounded through the small room. "San? You okay?"

I sighed hearing Brittany's unsure voice. "I'm fine, just not feeling well."

"You've been in there for over ten minutes."

Had I? It seemed like I had only been in there for a few seconds. Had I seriously been throwing up for almost ten minutes? Well fuck. "I'll be out in a second."

There was a small pause. "Can I come in?"

"No." I answered quickly my eyes darting towards the toilet that I had yet to flush. But I remembered I had locked the door behind me so I didn't have to worry about her walking in seeing I was throwing up blood. She would not be able to handle that. "Be right out." I repeated.

"Alright…" I could tell she was disappointed I wouldn't let her in I could hear it in her voice but there was no way I was letting her.

Her footsteps slowly drifted off away from the door before I slowly crawled back over to the toilet flushing it quickly. My whole body was weak and shaking. I pulled myself up to the sink again and washed my face then rinsed my mouth. There was no way I was drinking any again. My stomach couldn't handle it. Plus I still felt like I was going to hurl again.

I carefully left the bathroom. My legs felt wobbly and unsteady I had to run my hand along the wall until I fully regained my balance. When I rounded the corner I found Brittany out of her seat pacing back and forth in front of the chairs. She stopped suddenly seeing me appear. Her face frowned deeply.

"San…"

"Don't look at me like that… I'll be fine." I tried to smile at her but it came off more like a grimace. "Feeling much better now." That was a lie; I still felt like shit.

"You don't look better." She quickly took my hand bringing me over to sit down. "You should go home. I'll call you a cab."

"No no." I gripped her hand tightly. "I'm staying with you." There was no way I was leaving her here alone.

"But you're sick." She whispered.

Sick wasn't even close to being the correct term for how I was feeling right now. "I'm staying." I stared directly into her eyes to let her know she wasn't going to be alone during this.

Brittany just nodded slowly and dropped the subject then leaned against my arm still holding my hand tightly. I closed my eyes trying not to think about how my stomach desperately wanted to hurl again. It was staying down I didn't care if I had to swallow it. We sat there for several long minutes before I heard the sound of footsteps approaching us. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt Brittany sit up.

A tiny woman approached up with a small smile on her face. "Ms. Pierce?"

"That's me." Brittany gripped my tightly.

"I'm Dr. Parker." She shook both of our hands.

Brittany's leg started shaking wildly and she quickly began chewing on her lower lip. "How is he?" I could tell she was trying not to burst back into tears.

"Lord Tubbington is doing just fine." She smiled brightly.

"Really?" Brittany

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I repeated. How was that

"Yes." She chuckled softly before looking at us both seriously. "I'm sorry to say this… but when we first brought him out back we didn't think he was going to make it." Brittany frowned deeply. "But we ran a bunch of tests and found nothing wrong. He's pulled a complete 180 luckily. Though, I really can't say what exactly made him so sick but as a precaution we are giving him some IV fluids. He should be done and able to go home within the next half hour."

Brittany jumped up quickly from her seat engulfing the woman in a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

She smiled sweetly at the both of us. "You're welcome. But I do have to say he is quite overweight. I'm going to give you a list of cat foods that you can try that might help him with his weight issue."

"Okay." Brittany nodded listening carefully.

"We'll bring him out when he can go home."

She left and Brittany quickly sat back down beaming at me. "He's going to be okay!"

"That's fantastic babe." I gave her a small smile.

Brittany bounced slightly in her chair. "I can't wait to see him! Though I don't understand him going on a diet, I have him on Adkins."

I didn't reply. I couldn't really, if I opened my mouth again I was bound to throw up. So I leaned in and kissed her forehead giving her a smile. Brittany snuggled up next to me gripping my arm tightly. She was happy I could tell. I was happy for her truly. But I couldn't comprehend how that cat survived. I had seen many animal deaths in my time and he was as close to it as one could get. His body had been cold; when I held him in my arms I had felt how slow his heartbeat had been and his was barely noticeable breath.

Though I couldn't concentrate on trying to think of a reason why the sudden 180, I had to focus on not throwing up all over Brittany. I closed my eyes again keeping my breath steady and even. "Baby you're still burning up. You can go home now I'll just get a cab back home."

I cracked one of my eyes open seeing my girlfriend staring at me worriedly. "Britt I've lasted this long I can wait another twenty minutes to drive you two home."

She gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I had started sweating again and my already messy hair was beginning to stick to the side of my face. "Maybe you should go to the hospital? You could have food poisoning or something."

I gripped her hand tightly. "Please don't worry about me. I don't feel like throwing up anymore so it's passing." I was lying to her again. I hated it. But I really didn't want her worrying about me too. She had been through enough this evening.

Brittany gave me a small smile and continued to run her fingertips down the side of my face soothingly. "You're the best girlfriend."

I just smirked slightly. "Of course I am."

She pressed a soft kiss against my temple; "just rest."

"Mmhmm." I muttered softly closing my eyes again.

I do think I slept for a few minutes before I felt her pulling away from me waking me slowly. I noticed a vet tech carrying LT out of the backroom. Brittany quickly got up and took him out of the young girl's arms. I got up slowly but didn't take a step until the dizziness subsided; walking over to Brittany I ran my hand along her lower back. She looked at me with her megawatt smile; tears in her eyes, happy tears. Lord Tubbington purred loudly as Brittany held him in her arms.

"He's such a sweetheart." The girl smiled at us.

"Yup he's a love bug." Brittany kissed him on top of the head lovingly.

"We just need you to sign some paperwork."

Brittany nodded. "Can you take him?"

I stared at the cat before reaching over taking him out of her arms. "I got him." LT immediately stopped purring once Brittany walked away going to the front desk. His tail thrashed about. "Seriously? You still hate me?" I mumbled to him softly. "Pretty sure I saved your life." It was the only thing that made sense; with my sudden sickness and LT's miracle recovery. That thought quickly scared the crap out of me.

Brittany came over and pulled LT out of my arms. "Let's get you home." I wasn't certain if she was talking to me or the damn cat but I nodded in reply anyways before holding the front door open for her. "Are you good to drive?"

"I'm good." I still felt violently ill but I wanted her to snuggle with LT. Plus Brittany driving a stick shift would have made me even sicker; she wasn't all that good at it.

I drove her back to her apartment parking out front she turned to me and frowned. "Come up."

"I should go home."

"But you're sick."

"I don't want to get you sick. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a reassuring smile. I really had no idea if I could make her sick or not. Mortals were so susceptible to illness and if I was sick from something she would definitely get it.

Brittany frowned slightly. "Will you text me when you get home?"

"Definitely." She leaned in aiming straight for my lips I dodged her quickly letting her kiss me on the cheek.

"Feel better and thank you for coming with me." She whispered softly.

"You're my girlfriend there was no way I wouldn't be there with you." I gave her a small smile.

She smiled back giving my cheek another peck. "Thank you." Brittany quickly climbed out and turned towards the car making LT wave his fat paw at me before turning and going up to her front door.

I couldn't help but chuckle before pulling out to head home. I didn't even go 100 yards before I had to pull over and fly open my door throwing up violently into the street. I had held it in for so long not wanting Brittany to worry about me.

Slamming the door closed I just sat in my car for a minute desperately trying to focus on not throwing up one of my organs. Fuck this was going to be a long ass morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to all of you who read the sneak peek and thought there was going to be a fight scene coming up. There is one soonish and no it's not the end fight scene. What's next you may be thinking? Well the aftermath of this ;D

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thank you for all your amazing Reviews/PM's I got towards last chapter! You guys are awesome. As promised to all you reviewers out there that I told I'd be updating soon here it is; all speedy for you ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

I stumbled into my bathroom once arriving home. I don't know how I managed to turn on my stereo lowly before entering the bathroom but I did. It was a good thing. The music drowns out my vomiting. The last thing I needed was for Quinn to come bursting into my room asking questions to things I really didn't know the answers to yet. And her badgering wouldn't help the situation.

Kneeling in front of the toilet with my arm draped across the seat and my forehead against my arm I just stared down at the red liquid I just threw up. There were sharp pains coursing through my stomach like someone had taken a dagger shoved it deep inside me then twisted sharply. No not twisted; more like rotating slowly in a circle with a jagged blade to cause the most amount of damage. I had been stabbed and cut before; it comes with the territory being a God.

We fought, dueled, and trained. And when one of us got injured we healed; it might take a day or two and it often hurt like hell but we got better. But if someone was to ask me what I thought death would feel like; I would answer with this current moment. Because I one hundred percent think my body was currently fighting off death.

I threw up two more times before staggering to my feet and eventually found my way to my bed collapsing on it. My body shook and I still had the cold sweats as I desperately tried to crawl underneath my covers. It was already almost six in the morning; there was no way in hell I was going to my class at eight. The best option was to curl up in a ball and try to sleep this away. It had always worked when I got injured; this should be no different.

Grabbing one of my pillows I clutched it to my body tightly curling into a tight ball. Luckily I ended up passing out. It wasn't surprising I was physically exhausted and my body needed rest.

The sudden shake on my shoulder snapped me out of my sleep. "Santana. Wake up. Santana." Quinn's voice flooded into my ears and she continued to shake my shoulders. "Have you been sleeping all day? Did you skip school?!"

Slowly opening my eyes I noticed her sitting worriedly on the edge of my bed watching me closely. My stomach quickly flip-flopped. I threw my sheets back and just about knocked Quinn off my bed before running into my bathroom throwing up. I could hear Quinn walking up behind me and pulled some of my loose hair out of my face.

"Santana…." With my stomach emptied I leaned back catching my breath and here I thought I couldn't throw up anymore. "Holy fuck is that blood?!" Her voice went several octaves higher hurting my ears.

"Yup." I groaned finally looking up into her face.

She looked extremely worried. "What the hell is going on with you?! Why are you throwing up blood?! Why are you throwing up in the first place?!" She quickly started rattled off questions. "Why are you shak-"

I held up my hand stopping her mid-sentence. "Too many things at once." I mumbled hoarsely. Slowly getting to my feet; Quinn helped me. "I have a feeling I have my dad to blame for this." She looked at me inquisitively before I brushed by her heading back to my bed collapsing onto it with a heavy sigh. Yup, I was now almost positive this was all my fathers fault.

=+=+=+=+=  
**(Age 14)**

_My fingers curled into the coarse black fur and I snuggled my face into Aello's thick coat. She growled softly as I flexed my fingers into her. "You love it, so shush." My hunting dog huffed loudly. Okay so she wasn't technically mine just one of my families many hunting wolves but I liked to think that I was her master. _

_"What do you want to do?" I tilted my head slightly to the side to look the wolf. She didn't answer me back. Not that I expected her too but it was better than talking to myself. "We could go find Puck?" Aello sighed deeply. I took that as a no. "Okay… what about Q? You semi-tolerate her?" She groaned and I sighed in reply. "Fine we'll just lay here then."_

_I got no response._

_I rolled onto my back and stared up at the sun continuing to sunbath in the grass by my patio. At some point I must have dozed off because the sudden movement of Aello's head shooting up got my attention quickly. My ears heard the sound of horses approaching the house. Fast._

_Slowly getting to my feet Aello jumped up next to me. I placed my hand on her shoulder blades staring at the trail coming from the woods. The minute I noticed Quinn's father galloping out of the tree line with my dad slumped in front of him; my mom on her horse quickly followed. I ran up the patio stairs just as they pulled to a halt. _

_"Mama what's wrong?!" Q's father pulled my dad off his horse slinging an arm over his large shoulders helping my father stand. _

_Mom went to my dad's other side putting his other arm around her shoulder to help him up the stairs. "Everything's fine." She stared at me; she didn't look worried at all more pissed off than anything else. I was so confused._

_"What happened?!" I took a few steps forward but my mom quickly put her hand up stopping me from approaching. _

_"Don't get near him Santana." She warned me._

_"Why not? I can help." It was my dad he looked in pain and barely conscious. I had never seen him like this before and it scared the crap out of me._

_They entered the house and I followed right behind them. "You cannot touch your father Santana. So stay back." She warned again before disappearing into their bedroom closing the door before I could follow._

_I stared at the closed door and looked down at Aello who was sitting next to me staring at the door as well. What was going on? I began pacing. After a few minutes my mother came out followed my Q's dad. "Hey 'tana." He ruffled my hair and smiled. "Send word if you need anything." He looked back at my mother._

_"I will thank you Heph." She thanked him._

_"Tell him not to be so heroic next time." They both laughed. Why were they laughing? This was serious?!_

_"Oh trust me this won't be happening again. I'll make sure of it." She replied with a chuckle. Hephaestus just smirked as he walked out our house getting on his horse leaving our yard with a wave._

_I finally stared at my mom. She went into the kitchen starting some water for tea. I watched her with my mouth hanging open as she went about like nothing had happened. "Are you kidding me?" I finally said getting her attention._

_"What sweetie?"_

_"Papa is unconscious and you're going around like everything is fine."_

_She gave me a loving smile. "Don't worry he will be fine in a few days. He just needs some time to recover."_

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Nothing to concern yourself with 'tana." She gave my cheek a kiss. "Why don't you take your horse out for a ride?"_

_"I don't want to. I want to see papa." I crossed my arms._

_"Just go for a ride Santana."_

_I grumbled; I wasn't fond of being told what to do. "I'd like to see him. Please." I bit my cheek slightly I hated saying that word._

_We stared at each other for a minute before she finally sighed. "You're stubborn just like your father." I couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Fine you can take this tea into him." She poured out a large mug and handed it to me. I went to take it from her but she held tight onto the mug. "You do not touch him okay? Am I understood?"_

_My eyes locked with hers and I knew that tone and stare all too well; she was serious. "Yes." I slowly answered._

_"Good. I don't need you getting sick too." She huffed softly before letting the glass go and walking away. _

_I watched with an eyebrow raised before turning to head to the bedroom. Aello followed me into the room. It was fairly dark inside but my eyes quickly adjusted. My dad was lying still on his back underneath a blanket. As I got closer to setting the mug down near the bed I noticed how pale his olive skin was and how much sweat was rolling down his forehead. He looked beyond miserable. _

_After setting down the glass I carefully sat down on the edge of the bed watching my father. His entire body shook. The minute he started groaning in pain I began reaching out to take his hand but stopped myself inches from it. My mom told me not to touch. She wouldn't have warned me if it wasn't important. But then again when did I follow the rules? I inched my fingers closer to his. _

_"Don't…touch..." _

_My eyes shot up to my dad's face hearing his raspy low voice. His eyes were still closed and his breathing labored. "I-I wasn't." I pulled my hand back into my lap. "Papa, what's wrong with you?" He didn't reply he had gone unconscious once again._

_Why didn't he want me touching him? And why would I get sick if I did? Mom and Heph didn't get-_

Q sat back down on my bed and I could feel her eyes burning a hole through my skull. "What?" I muttered into my pillow.

"Are you serious? That's all you have to say?"

Slowly I turned around onto my back and opened my eyes too look at her. "What do you want me to say?" I grabbed my pillow pulling it to my chest.

"Umm you could start by explaining to me what the fuck is going on?" Her voice was soft but I could hear the worry behind it.

With a huge sigh I ever so carefully got myself into a sitting position. I wet my cracked lips and sat there for a minute before looking at my best friend. "Last night Brittany called me upset." Q pulled herself onto my bed more crossing her legs watching me. "Lord Tubbington was really sick." Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Her cat. I went over to her place and took them to the vet. The cat was dying…"

Q frowned deeply. "I'm sorry. Is Brittany okay?"

"The cat is fine."

She looked confused. "I thought you said he was dying?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure he was… until I healed him."

There was a small pause between us. "Wait what?"

"I healed Lord Tubbington."

Q stared at me her mouth open slightly. "Like healed, healed? Like your dad?" I just nodded. "Oh fuck…"

"Tell me about it…"

"San… You know what this means right?"

I slowly slid down lying down on my back. "Yeah I know…"

=+=+=+=+=  
**(Age 16)**

_I pulled my horse to a stop near our barn and noticed my father's horse out in the field with the other horses. He was home early. I quickly took care of my own horse before heading inside with Aello right on my heels. "You know one of these days I'm going trip over your big ass wolf feet and I'm going to be pissed." I muttered to the dog who I swore got closer to me just to piss me off._

_Walking inside I didn't notice my dad inside. Mom had gone to temple so she wouldn't be around. "Papa?" I called out, though didn't hear a reply. "Well don't just stand there… go find him." I motioned Aello to leave with my arm. She stared at me before trotting off heading straight over to my parents' bedroom door and just sat down. "You couldn't have done that sooner?"_

_She just flopped down in front of the door while I went into the kitchen to put on some tea. If he wasn't answering me and in the bedroom it only meant one thing; he was resting. It wasn't often this happened maybe once or twice a year. Though it was possible it happened more and I just didn't know about it. But every time it happened I was under strict order not to touch him. So I didn't._

_After the tea was done I put it into a large mug and walked over Aello then into my parents' bedroom. I found my father in bed. He wasn't asleep; I could tell by the way he breathed. "I brought you some tea." I said softly setting it down next to the bed._

_"Thank you Mija." His eyes slowly opened looking at me._

_"You're welcome." I just stood there staring at him._

_He chuckled slightly. "Just ask."_

_I smirked slightly before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Why won't you and mama tell me why I'm not allowed to touch you while you're like this?"_

_He sighed before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. "We don't want you worrying about the reason why."_

_"You're kidding me right?" My eyes narrowed. "I think I'm more worried not knowing than I would be if I knew the reason." He just stared at me. "Please tell me. I can handle it papa."_

_"I know you can sweetie. It's just something I don't want to burden you with."_

_I sighed. "I know it has something to do with your healing ability. Quinn thinks you're worried that I might have it too." I had talked to her about it extensively over the years. It was the only thing that made sense. "I think she's right."_

_He chuckled. "You and your friends are too smart sometimes."_

_"So you think the same thing?"_

_With a nod he reached over taking his tea sipping it slowly. "It is very possible that you may get my ability. Some powers are passed down through the generations and some aren't, you know that."_

_"I know." I had learned all about it in my studies when I was younger. A Gods powers lies dormant until they turn 21 and even then it could take years after that for an ability to fully come about. It all depended on the situation and the God._

_"This healing power; if you have it… could affect you…"_

_I narrowed my eyes slightly. "But you don't know I have it. And if I did I won't get it until I'm 21."_

_"Even if it's dormant that doesn't mean I can't transfer some of the sickness to you." He took several long sips._

_"Wait… you can do that?"_

_"Yes. It happened to me when I was young. I touched your grandmother while she was healing. Got so sick hours later my body wasn't ready to heal such an illness. I think I was in bed for two weeks. Your grandmother was so upset at me for touching her." _

_I just stared at him. "Then let me touch you. We can see if I have the ability."_

_"No. I'm not going to test a theory out on you."_

_"But I can handle it." I wasn't weak._

_"I know you could Mija." He smiled at me sweetly. _

_I sighed. "So what if I do get this ability? What happens?" I finally asked I might start preparing myself now._

_My father just looked at me. "I'm not going to lie to you and say it's a pleasant experience. Quite the opposite actually. It can be extremely painful all depends on the sickness you take into your body."_

_I stared at him wide-eyed. "You take the sickness?"_

_"Yes." He nodded. "Then your body heals whatever I've taken in. It could take hours, days, even weeks to fully recover from it. Now just because that's what happens with me, doesn't mean it will happen to you." He finished his tea. "You can do a lot of good with this ability Santana; but you pay a hefty toll for it…trust me."_

_"I won't touch you I promise." What else was I going to say? This was a lot to take in and it scared the crap out of me that I could one day be like my father. Healing people like this._

_"Your mother and I are just being cautious. Keep all possibility open for what could happen."_

_I frowned slightly. I could tell just by the way he looked at me he was almost 100% sure I had this power too._

_Fuck._

"You are going to have to be careful around anyone who is sick." She sighed deeply.

I nodded slowly. "Yes I understand that."

"This realm is so littered with different illnesses you don't know how your body will react if you absorb more than one. Plus we can't have going around curing every terminally ill person you meet. It could raise suspicion."

"Q I know!" I snapped bitterly with a slight groan still feeling like I was going throw up. "Sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just still not feeling well. But I understand what you're saying." I squeezed my pillow tightly as a wave of nausea passed over me.

Quinn frowned. "You are going to have to be extra diligent now that you have two abilities to deal with."

"Like one wasn't enough problems." I closed my eyes slowly. "Guess I'm just that awesome I was gifted with two."

"Oh yeah… that awesome…" Quinn chuckled at me. "Have you texted Brittany? She's probably so worried about you. I'm surprised she's not here."

"She has class until five." I slowly opened my eyes. "Can you pass me my phone?"

"Oh so you're pulling the 'I'm too sick to reach my phone that is right next to me' card." Quinn teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Please my phone."

She frowned hearing me say please, I hardly asked nicely for something. "Here." She reached over grabbing it before putting it in my hand. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Umm… last night." I frowned slightly seeing all the missed texts and calls from Brittany today. Being so exhausted I completely slept through each one.

"I'll make you some soup."

I watched her get up from my bed. "Q… there is no way my stomach is going to handle food right now."

She shrugged. "I'll just make it and when you're hungry it'll be ready."

"Fine…" I just snuggled down into my bed more reading all of Brittany's worried texts. "Sorry." I looked up at her. "Thanks…maybe I'll eat later…"

Q gave me a small smile. "Just rest up."

"Mmhmm." I looked back down at my phone looking over my messages. _**Hey, I'm feeling better should be good as new tomorrow. I'll see you at school.**_I wrote a reply to her last message; she'd be out of class in a few minutes and I didn't want her worrying anymore.

Putting my phone back down, I quickly started falling back asleep. But just as I was to fall back into a deep sleep I heard the buzzing of my phone. I reached over struggling to grab it off of my nightstand. When I finally managed I quickly thumbed the screen to read the new message.

**Britt: **_**I'll be over with some soup :D**_

I stared at it for a second. _**That's okay Britt. Q's making me some… don't worry about me**_To tell you the truth I would love her to come over her she always made me feel amazing. But I had absolutely how this ability would affect mortals. Would she catch a cold from me? Could I somehow transfer something to her?

**Britt: **_**But I want to… ur my gf I want to help…**_

_**I know. Don't want u getting sick though.**_There was a long pause before she finally replied.

**Britt: **_**fine… please rest and eat something for me, okay?**_

_**I will promise, talk tomorrow :)**_

**Britt: **_**love you, feel better! :D**_

I laid there staring at the last message. It was starting to become the two words that always haunted me. Brittany was constantly saying it. And it always came out of nowhere; a whisper in my ear as we were falling asleep, a random text message, even right before she skipped off to her class, or just after a peck on the cheek while I cooked her a meal. I never once said it back. She never seemed disappointed when all I did was kiss her back in return. How could a God say such a thing to a moral? Even if I felt the same way. If I let those words escape my lips it would make leaving all that much harder. Not like it already wasn't going to be.

I ended up falling asleep at some point still clutching my cell phone. It wasn't a deep sleep though which wasn't surprising I had a lot on my mind; a mix between Brittany and this illness. I spent a good portion of my so called sleep just drifting in and out of consciousness. So when I heard my door open slightly and I groaned internally, I really did want to rest it always worked for my father. Q needed to leave me alone. "Still not hungry Q…" I mumbled softly into my pillow.

She didn't answer but I heard the footsteps getting closer and the sound of a bowl, most likely of the soup, setting down on my nightstand. I felt my blanket being pulled up over my shoulders more and I carefully turned onto my back letting my eyes flutter open. In the darkness of my room I noticed her staring down at me from the side of my bed. I wanted to frown and yell but all I could do was smile tiredly. "Told you not to come."

"I'm stubborn." Brittany whispered with a smirk before carefully climbing into bed next to me.

"You're going to get sick." I watched her scoot closer to me.

Her arm wrapped around my waist, her face nuzzling into my neck. "It'll be worth it."

"You won't think that if you start throwing up for a whole day." I was trying to be serious since I had no clue what could happen to her and I didn't want her sick, but the minute her thumb grazed the skin on my hip right above my sweatpants I broke out into a smile.

"I'll take my chances." Brittany breathed into my neck. "You're not shaking anymore." She was right sometime during my weird sleep state I had stopped shaking; maybe I was finally healing myself. "Though you're super cold…"

"I am?" I didn't feel it; quite the opposite actually.

"Mmhmm." She pulled me closer to her. "The soup would help warm you up."

I ran my fingers over her forearm slowly. "Don't think my stomach is ready for food yet." Brittany pulled back slightly staring down at me with a frown. It took all my energy to lean up and kiss her cheek quickly. "Stop frowning."

"I just want you to feel better and not be so cold."

I tugged on her slightly getting her to lie back down against my side. "I'll feel better if you snuggle with me."

She smiled into my neck. All lingering thoughts about me getting Brittany ill disappeared when her lips pressed firmly into the side of my neck in a kiss and her arm tightens around me holding me tight. I watched her eyes close and snuggle up closer to me her leg draping in between mine locking us together. I smiled slightly. To tell you the truth I was starting to feel better, though I wasn't sure if it was because I was finally healing myself or Brittany's presence. But whatever it was; it was working.

I let out a content sigh closing my eyes and allowing myself to drift off into deep sleep listening to Brittany's breath even out as she started falling asleep next to me.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions about Santana's new power :D We've got some fun stuff coming up; including Christmas and the introduction to our bad guy, any guesses?

BTW - for everyone reading here in the USA have a happy and safe Thanksgiving :D

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Okay so I told people on Tumblr I would have this done by Sunday… well that didn't happen. And thankfully Monday is the new Sunday! So here you go part 1 of Christmas at the Pierce household! Longest chapter yet! Enjoy :D

**Warning:** Sexy times!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**(3 Weeks Later)**

"You're seriously going along with this?" Quinn eyed me carefully as I packed up my duffle bag.

"Yes."

"I don't think this is a good idea San…"

I huffed and quickly turned on my heels staring at her. "I can't back out now."

She frowned. "A road trip to Lima, Ohio though? For Christmas? With Brittany's family?"

"Yes to all of the above." I went back to packing my bag.

"How the hell did you agree to that?!"

"Well there was lots of sex involved… she caught me off guard." It was true she sprang the question on me with her fingers buried deep inside me; I would have said yes to anything.

"Figures… you two go at it like rabbits…" I couldn't help but laugh. It was true but it was so worth it. "You do realize you are meeting her _family_right?!" Quinn was starting to freak out more.

"I'm fully aware of what I'm getting myself into." I also knew Quinn would freak out that is why I left telling her at the last possible moment; like the night before leaving.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Q nothing is going to go wrong. I've done plenty of research and Britt has told me about her family. I'd be perfectly fine.

"I still don't like it."

"Well just deal with it." Quinn huffed loudly. "You know if you're just going to be a bitch about this you can leave my room."

"I'm just worried about you." The sudden shriek from Q got me to quickly look up and I couldn't help but laugh seeing Brittany engulfing Quinn in a bear hug from behind. It always amazed me; there were times Britt could be so loud and other times she was so quiet, she even snuck up on me a few times.

"Whatcha worried about Q?" Brittany questioned giving Quinn one last squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before letting her go and brushing by her walking over to me. It should bother me that my girlfriend was so touchy feely, but it didn't. She was well…Brittany, always giving people hugs and kisses on the cheek. She was just an over affectionate person; I got over my little jealous tendency pretty quickly.

"She doesn't like the fact that we're road tripping to your parents instead of flying." I answered quickly with a smile as Brittany walked up kissing me securely before sitting down on my bed.

"Why not?" Brittany leaned back on her elbows glancing at Quinn. "Don't you like road trips?"

"Well… yes of course… but its winter, the roads could be bad. I just think flying would have been your best and safest option."

Brittany just laughed. "Have you ever tried to fly a few days before Christmas? You'd be lucky to get to your destination by New Year's."

I zipped up my bag. "I think it's going to be fun."

"Still think it's a bad idea…" Quinn muttered lowly before I shot her a look.

Brittany smiled brightly up at me. "Everyone can't wait to meet you. I'm so excited!"

I quickly jumped on the bed straddling over her hips completely ignoring the fact that Quinn was still in the room. "Me too." Okay I was more nervous than anything else and I still wish I hadn't said yes to meeting Brittany's family; but she had been talking about it for the past two weeks straight, I couldn't recant my yes.

Seeing her megawatt smile I quickly leaned down capturing her bottom lip between my own in a heated kiss. I heard Quinn making a gag like noise by my door. "Seriously I'm still in the room…"

"Shut the door on your way out." I tossed over my shoulder giving Quinn a smirk. She rolled her eyes before leaving shutting the door loudly behind her.

"Where's your stuff?" I started kissing her neck sucking on her skin softly.

Her fingers dug into my skin right above my hip holding me close. "By the elevator." She suddenly slowly started pushing me up off her and I pulled back all the way looking down at her. "We should go to bed."

I smirked. "Sounds perfect." Quickly I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it up over my head. But Brittany's hands suddenly stopped me.

"Not tonight. You'll keep me up and we have a long drive tomorrow."

Dropping my shirt back down over my chest I just stared at her. Was she joking? She had joked like this before but then we ended up having some mind-blowing sex right after. So I called her bluff and leaned in to kiss her lips which she immediately dodged. "Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She giggled pecking me on the lips before wiggling out from underneath me crawling up to the head of the bed.

I just kneeled there watching her. "Wait… seriously no sex?"

"No sex. We both need to rest. It's almost ten and we have to be up by five." Brittany slid underneath the covers turning on her side facing my windows.

I quickly moved up crawling over her. "Bet I can change your mind." Leaning down I started kissing the side of her neck.

"Saaaan." She giggled then squealed when I started snorting into her neck playfully.

Stopping I pulled back and she flipped onto her back looking at me. "How about a quickie?" I was in unknown territory right now; she never said no to sexy times before.

She leaned up kissing me softly. "How about… if we sleep now, we can shower together in the morning?"

I eyed her. "Your offer is tempting." I did like my shower sex.

"I know." She pulled me down on top of her by wrapping her arm around my neck. "So just say yes and snuggle with me." Brittany gave me another one of her huge toothy smiles.

She really was irresistible; how could I say no to her? "Fine, but I'm holding you to the shower sex."

Brittany giggled as I got under the covers turning my light off. Her arm secured itself around my waist pulling my back up against her. She nuzzled her nose into my neck and I smiled feeling her lips ghost over my skin. I completely relaxed in her arms, my fingers lanced into hers.

We laid still for several long minutes in silence and I was surprised by Brittany's sudden soft voice. "Love you." Her face pressed into the back of my neck more.

My heart raced and the smile that had been on my face fell into a frown. Why did it scare me so to say it back to her? I needed to fucking grow a pair and tell her I love her back. Because I did. I wasn't good with feelings. Never was. But I needed to tell her. I couldn't keep giving her kisses in reply hoping desperately on the inside that she knew I loved her back.

Carefully I turned around in her arms about to open up my mouth and confess my love to her but I quickly stopped. Brittany's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted, her breathing slow and even. She was asleep. Fuck. My courage faded away just as quickly as it came and I just leaned in placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead before snuggling up close to her warm body allowing myself to fall asleep.

Okay to say we were running a little late was an understatement; we were two hours behind schedule. Brittany blamed me due to my 'sexiness' as she liked to call it and I guess I used a little too much of it the shower this morning. But at least we were on the road now. Brittany was already comfy with her feet up on the dash going through my iPod trying to find us some better road tunes. With it being a ten hour drive I had a feeling we'd run out of music pretty quickly.

Once we were out of the city Brittany called her mom. "Hey mom we're on our way." I listened to her as I drove. "Ya I know we're running late." She glanced at me and I just smirked. "Yup she's driving." Brittany let out an exaggerated huff. "Yes mom she'll drive carefully. Don't worry I'll call you later. Love you."

She hung up and smiled at me. "My mom says hi and to drive carefully."

"Babe I'm a great driver she doesn't need to worry." I tossed her a smiled.

Her hand reached over placing it on top of mine as I gripped the shifter; she peeled my hand off and pulled it into her lap. "I told her that but she still worries. You know moms."

I glanced at her for a second. "I know." I pulled her hand up kissing the back of it before setting it back down on her leg. This was actually the first time I really thought about my parents. I did miss them; even more so now. With all the talks of the holiday's and spending time with family members, I missed them more around these mortal holidays. I even lied to Brittany about '_talking_' with my mom the other day wishing her a merry Christmas. I hated it and well it was becoming harder every day keeping my secret from her. I desperately wished I could let her in, I think it would bring us that much closer. She probably would handle the news like a pro; because it was Brittany and she probably would think it was cool. But it was against the rules.

I hated the rules; so very much.

As I predicted we ran out of music several hours before we were supposed to arrive. And we had to take a detour due to a road being closed for construction which took another forty-five minutes to an hour to get back on track. Which put our time of arrive almost around 10pm. I was getting antsy and frustrated; one the traffic was horrible and two I was getting more nervous about meeting Brittany's family.

I knew we were getting close; I had memorized the directions before we left. But ultimately left Brittany to be my navigator so she felt like she had an important job. And she was doing great until she fell asleep about an hour ago. I don't blame her it was a long trip I was exhausted too. She had offered to drive, but Britt and my car was not a good combo. So I spent ten hours behind the wheel.

I almost let her sleep but ultimately started nudging her awake when we were about a half an hour away. "I'm awake." Brittany mumbled quickly sitting up straight rubbing her eyes. I giggled hearing her yawn. "I slept for almost two hours?!"

"Yeah our exit is coming up."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner? I was supposed to be on deer alert." I could see her pouting out of the corner of my eyes.

It was the deal I made with her when I wouldn't let her drive. She was supposed to keep her eyes out for any crazy ass deer that wanted to jump across the road. "You looked so peaceful babe I wasn't going to bother you."

"You still should have woken me." She muttered crossing her arms.

"Next time, promise."

I pulled off the exit and listened to Brittany's directions closely. The closer we got the more nervous I became. I shouldn't be. Though even I told myself it was just like meeting any other mortal I knew it wasn't. I was getting that tingling shiver in my spine. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me and by off chance create some snow storm that trapped us here for more thank our planned three days.

Brittany's hand landed on my thigh giving it a squeeze. "Breathe baby." She chuckled. "They are going to love you." I let out the deep breath I had been holding, desperately trying to calm down. "Almost there."

We turned into an average looking neighborhood; all the houses were cozy looking, with Christmas decorations and lights on every house, and it was a little overwhelming. Brittany started bouncing in her seat slightly. She looked so excited and I couldn't help but smile. "Next one on the right."

As instructed I turned right into a driveway parking behind the SUV. "Well we made it in one piece. Late but still made it." I smirked at her.

Brittany leaned over kissing me firmly before reaching into the back seat grabbing our jackets handing mine over. I got out slowly taking several deep breaths before pulling my coat on. My eyes drifted towards the house. It was a light bluish gray with a crisp white trim. There was a porch across the front side that was littered with lights, snowmen, and reindeer. A few of the lights downstairs were still on. Her parents were probably still up waiting for us. The thought started freaking me out again and I could feel a few slightly snowflakes hit forehead and hands. I took in several deep breaths making sure I didn't lose control.

"Hey earth to Santana." Brittany's sudden snapping of fingers got my attention.

"Huh?" I looked back at her smiling sheepishly.

"Can you pop the trunk?" Brittany smiled brightly and I leaned back into the car popping the trunk open for her before grabbing my keys.

"Sorry zoning out." I smiled sheepishly at her rounding the back of my car to help her grab all of our stuff.

She pecked my cheek. "Everyone is going to love you. Just like I do."

I rolled my eyes trying not to blush receiving another peck on the cheek and a giggle from my girlfriend. "I'm sure I look just fabulous for a first impression." I was in sweatpants, a pair of UGGs, and a Juilliard sweatshirt. Personally I wanted to stop somewhere and change; so I could look presentable to Brittany's parents. But that idea failed.

"You do." Brittany said matter-of-factly then handed me my duffle bag. I reached in and grabbed my large bag of presents. "You didn't have to get presents for everyone." She glanced at me.

"Course I did. It is Christmas." Quinn and I talked extensively on whether or not I should buy Brittany's family gifts and if I did what I should get everyone. Needless to say; Christmas shopping was stressful. But I managed to get some good gifts though or at least I thought so. And I was proud at myself for not asking Brittany for any ideas or help.

Brittany leaned in brushing her lips against mine. "It's very sweet of you."

I couldn't help but smile into them. "Don't tell anyone it'll ruin my badass rep."

She laughed before grabbing her gym bag full of presents. "I'll believe that rep when I see it." I shut the trunk once she had everything out. Then took several deep breathes as we walked up onto the porch then right into the house. "Hey we're here!" Brittany shouted out.

My eyes quickly took in the surroundings, it was a very cozy atmosphere; there were photos along the walls, some plants randomly about, and tons of Christmas decorations. I heard commotion coming from what I assumed was the living room as we stood in the entrance hallways and I set down my stuff next to Brittany's.

"B!"

"Mom!" Brittany engulfed the woman who quickly walked out of the room to our left. Even though they were roughly the same height that was all they had in common really. Her mom had light brown hair, green eyes, and average build.

"Glad you made it." My eyes glanced towards the room opening seeing a tall bulky man standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi dad!" Brittany quickly let her mom go and gave him a huge bear hug. I knew about Brittany's actually dad dying when she was only four and her younger sister wasn't even one yet when the accident happened. Her mom remarried two years later. Brittany and her sister Brianna have known him as dad ever since.

Brittany finally pulled back and quickly came back to my side taking my hand. "This is Santana."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Pierce." I gave them both a large smile and wave. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It's so nice to meet you." Her mom came up pulling me into a tight hug. Well now I know where Brittany got her need to hug people from. She pulled away still smiling. "Please call us Juliet and Dan. The formalities make us feel old."

I chuckled and nodded. "Okay will do." I shook Dan's hand firmly still smiling. "It really is nice to meet you both."

"Where's Bri and Lily?" Brittany took my hand again.

"Brianna's out with some friends and Lilly fell asleep an hour ago. She tried to stay up to see you but passed out around nine." Juliet explained with a laugh.

"That's okay. We'll see them in the morning."

Juliet nodded. "You girls are probably tired from the drive so we won't keep you up."

"Thanks mom. It was a long trip and Santana wouldn't let me help drive." She tossed me a pout.

"Britt you driving a stick shift is not the best combo…" I noticed Dan wince slightly; I took that as he agreed with me.

Brittany pouted. "I'm getting better."

"You are." I kissed her cheek before grabbing my duffle.

With a large grin Brittany grabbed her suitcase. "Both those bags are presents." Brittany smiled at her parents. "We'll put them under the tree in the morning."

"Okay then. You girls have a good night." Her parents went back into the living room and Brittany prominently pulled me toward the stairs in front of us.

She never let my hand go as I walked behind her up them and turned left down the hall. "Bathroom is right there." Britt pointed to a door on the right as we walked by before taking the last door on the left. She flicked on the light once she opened the door and I immediately smirked; the room was so Brittany. "What?" Brittany chuckled at me.

"Nothing…" I just grinned back setting my bag down by her bed. She eyed me for a second before I flopped down onto the small bed. "Your bed is tiny." I mumbled into her comforter.

"Oh stop your complaining." Britt chuckled. "We'll just have to snuggle up really close. You'll love it."

"You basically sleep on top of me every night we spend together." I tilted my head towards her slightly watching her find pajama shorts and a tank top in her suitcase. "I don't know how much closer we can get."

I watched her slip out of her clothes standing there in her underwear. A chuckle escaped my lips seeing her pulling her red pajama shorts with Santa and reindeers all over them. "What?" She smirked unhooking her bra pulling her red tank top on.

"You're adorable." I mumbled softly. Wow this bed was super comfortable and I was feeling sleepier by the minute. My eyes slowly drifted shut, I was tempted to just sleep in the clothes I had on not wanting to move from my location.

The bed dipped slightly and the sudden weight on my back as she dropped onto me got me laughing. "Mmm very comfy." Brittany mumbled into the back of my neck.

I laughed when her lips nibbled my neck. "Dork." She smiled brightly snuggling down into my back more. "Okay off." I chuckled before slowly wiggling out from under her to change.

Brittany pouted slightly before crawling under the covers. "Can you turn off the light?"

"Yup." I smiled pulling off my sweatshirt and sweatpants before going through my duffle finding my pants. Turning off the light I quickly made it back to the bed fumbling my way under the covers sliding right up next to Brittany. Her arm wrapped around my waist before turning me onto my back so she could snuggle on top of me hooking her leg between mine holding me tightly.

Brittany's head tilted up capturing my lips in a deep kiss. Her tongue ran along my lower lip as I slid my hand behind her neck keeping her lips attached to mine. I allowed her in and our kiss deepened even more, her hand running up under my shirt fingers ghosting against my skin. Humming happily I tried keeping her close but she slowly pulled back nibbling my lower lip before staring me in the eye. "Thank you for coming with me; it means alot to me."

I smiled before kissing her lightly several times. "Glad you invited me."

"Christmas is my favorite holiday and spending it with you too makes it perfect." She continued to stare at me with that mega grin of hers. I pulled her back down to my lips and we kissed softly for several minutes just ignoring the fact that it was becoming sloppier as we started getting sleepy. Brittany finally broke away placing feather light kisses around my face then nuzzled her face into my neck taking in a deep breath.

I held her tightly letting my eyes close and my body relax feeling her hot breath against my neck. Apparently I was more exhausted than I thought finding myself fall asleep before Brittany. The last thing I remembered was hearing her mumble softly '_I love you_' into my neck before letting sleep take ahold of me.

I stood in front of the mirror in the Pierce's upstairs bathroom just staring at myself. It was about 5:30 in the morning. Brittany was still asleep as usual that girl could sleep forever sometimes. I on the other hand, I could sleep a few hours and be completely rested.

"Santana you need to stop being nervous." Yes I was talking to my reflection. Sometimes it helped when I needed to process things.

"How hard is telling Britt you love her back." I sighed. "It's really not hard. I love you." I tested it out a few more times before rubbing my temples.

I continued to stand there. "I can't love her… what the hell am I thinking?" I knew what I was thinking. I was thinking that for once I was going to listen to my heart and not my brain that constantly screamed at me not to fall for a damn mortal. But it happened and there was no real turning back now.

The fact that I had gotten Brittany a special Christmas present that I didn't even tell Q about told me my answer. I needed to find the right time and place to tell her. Was there one? I think anywhere would work; except for in front of her parents. That would be awkward. I'd figure it out; sooner rather than later.

I splashed some water on my face before leaving the bathroom to go back to Brittany's room. Flicking off the light I opened the door and stopped dead.

"Who are you?" The young girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes stared up at me with arm crossed and a scowl on her face still looking sleepy.

"Who are you?" I questioned back.

"I asked first." She continued to watch me. "So you better tell me before I scream for my daddy. He's a firefighter. He can beat you up."

I raised an eyebrow at the girls' spirited attitude. "I'm Santana. Who are you?" I asked again.

Her face softened slightly. "I'm Lily. Mommy told me about you."

"Good things I hope." I smiled at her.

"No."

My eyes narrowed tensing slightly. "No?" Shit did Brittany's parents not like me? They haven't even gotten to know me yet. How could they hate me already?

"She didn't say anything. Just you coming with B for Christmas." I relaxed. "Where's B?" Lily smiled.

"Still sleeping." I answered. "You know it's like 5:30… why are you up?"

"I heard a stranger talking. Turned out to be you." She answered matter-of-factly.

"And what if I had been a bad guy breaking in?" No six year old girl should voluntarily go out investigating weird noises.

"I would have screamed and kicked you in the shin."

I laughed. "Okay good enough answer." She smiled at me. "Well… I'm going to go back to bed…"

"Me too. Glad you weren't a bad man." Lily smirked before turning on her heels and skipping off to the room next door.

I shook my head disappearing back into Brittany's room, finding Brittany in the exact spot I left her in. Snuggling back up against her she just mumbled slightly wrapping her arm back around me. I didn't fall asleep I just closed my eyes listening to Brittany's breathing. Playing with her hair and tracing my fingers along her lower back I just waited for her to wake up.

I don't know how long I waited it must have been a few hours; but soon I felt Brittany shifting around slowly waking up. Her lips pressed into my neck. I smiled. "Morning."

She smiled slowly. "Mornin'." With a yawn she pulled back rubbing her eyes. "Ugg… it's almost eight. We should have gotten up an hour ago." Brittany started pushing herself up to get out of bed. Quickly I pulled her back down on top of me kissing the side of her mouth.

"Can't we stay in bed just a little bit longer?" I said into her lips.

Brittany kissed me slowly still grinning. "We have so much to do today it's Christmas Eve."

I sucked in her lower lip wrapping my arm around her neck. "Ten more minutes." Maybe just maybe I could convince her to a quickie before going downstairs.

She groaned softly when I grazed my tongue along her lip. "Ten minutes?" Brittany chuckled brushing her hair out of her face looking down at me.

"More like fifteen but I can be quick and quiet." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully at her.

Laughing Brittany sat up more causing me to pout; apparently that was a no on a quickie. "Baby, you are not quiet."

"There is a first time for everything." I smirked watching her climb out of bed.

She gave me a look before going through her suitcase trying to find something to wear. "I don't need you traumatizing my baby sister with your noise."

"Oh trust me she'd be fine. If anything she'd come investigate." I muttered pushing the covers off of me.

"Huh?"

"We met." I chuckled getting out of bed. "This morning I went to the bathroom she was outside the door when I got out."

Brittany laughed. "Well at least she didn't scream. She does that with strangers sometimes."

"No she just interrogated me for five minutes. I think you have a little detective on your hands." I pulled out some clothes to wear.

"Lawyer." Brittany grinned proudly. "I refuse to let her carry a gun they are dangerous."

I just rolled my eyes. "Any weapon can be dangerous babe. All depends on who's using it."

She just eyed me. "You are not helping."

I shrugged grabbing my clothes walking over to her. "So how about another shower?" I smirked sliding my fingertips up her arm. "Save on water."

Brittany stood upright smirking. "You just want sex."

"Yes. Yes I do." What can I say; I was a sex addict when Brittany was involved. I wasn't ashamed of it. Hardly.

I pressed up against her kissing behind her ear; then nipped her earlobe gently getting a groan in response. She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door. I dropped my clothes then quickly walked down to the bathroom with her slipping inside before she locked it behind us. I let out a giggle when she started kissing my neck pulling up my tank top. Tilting my head to the side I let her have more access to my skin. She found the spot that made my knees go weak and I bit my lip roughly to not make any noise.

Brittany let my neck and body go; I reached out trying to pull her back in by the hem of her shirt but she slipped out of my grasp to turn the shower on. I started stripping not wanting to waste time or hot water. Brittany followed suit then climbed in under the water with me following her quickly.

I didn't even make it completely under the water before her lips were attached to mine and my body hit the wall roughly. Brittany's hand ran down my abs and her fingers slide into my fold. I groaned loudly.

Brittany smirked. "Shhhh _you_have to be quiet." I just smirked against her. That was going to be a hard thing to achieve.

Her fingers paused for a minute teasing right at my entrance. "If you stop teasing me I'll be quiet."

The answer was good enough for her and two of her fingers slipped into me easily beginning a steady rhythm. I grabbed the sides of her head keeping our lips moving together. It was the only way to keep myself from moaning loudly and she started speeding her fingers up. I could feel myself clench around her as she curled her long fingers just right and I wrapped both my arms around her neck biting her lower lip roughly before my entire body shivered. My legs felt weak and I held onto her as I slowly regained my balance after my orgasm.

"See I can be quiet." I finally breathed heavily into her neck.

She chuckled before I carefully spun her around pushing her into the wall. "Mmhmm, very proud of you baby." She joked before kissing me.

If we were home either at her place or mine I probably would have teased her slowly until she begged me to fuck her. But we were not home; we were at her childhood house, with her family member's right downstairs. There were probably all sorts of problems with this but it was too late now to stop. So I didn't tease quite the opposite I just drove my fingers right in causing her to gasp slightly.

The sudden sound of someone pounding on the door caused me to stop mid thrust. "Britt! I need the shower! Hurry up!" I heard a girl's voice ringing out into the bathroom.

Brittany cleared her throat a few times still gripping my shoulders. "Be out in a few minutes!"

"Britt you've been in there for almost twenty minutes!"

"Bri! Give me a minute!" Brittany yelled out sharply. I couldn't help but smirk hearing her obvious frustration at the sudden interruption.

There was a pause. "Fine! I'm going to be so pissed if I don't have hot water!"

Brittany kissed me firmly before she started moving against my fingers. "Fast-er-" She growled into my lips.

I just smiled doing what she demanded and quickly moved my fingers faster inside of her. I leaned into her body more pressing her up against the shower wall more deepening our kiss. She slowly stopped kissing me back and I knew she was close. Kissing down her neck to her chest I took her nipple into my mouth flicking my tongue across it. Her hands raked up my back and into my hair holding my head in placed.

"Oh…fuck…" Brittany pushed against my hand roughly. Her body arched into me as my thumb rubbed her clit. With a hitch in her breath she gripped me tightly her orgasm hitting her hard. She breathed into my shoulder kissing it lightly. "So good." Brittany smirked satisfied.

"I do have the best ideas." I slowly removed my fingers; she shuddered slightly.

Brittany brought her head up kissing me roughly. "That you do babe." She smiled against my lips. "Okay now an actual shower." She gave me a few pecks before reaching around grabbing the shampoo I grinned watching her.

Our real shower only took us a few minutes and I was just rinsing off the soap on my body when there was another knock on the door. "B! Come on! You're taking forever!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. The girl needed to chill out.

"Done!" Brittany answered turning off the water once I was finished then climbed out of the shower grabbing both of us towels.

"Thank god!"

I quickly dried off rubbing my hair before wrapping the towel around my body. Brittany did the same before opening up the bathroom door so we could go change in her room. "All yours sis."

"Finally! You've been in there for over a half an…" The teenage girl trailed off seeing me walk out of the bathroom behind Brittany. "Oh… gross! Did you two? Wait, don't answer that!" I smirked watching the girl. She was pretty, a little bit shorter than Brittany but a similar build, dirty blonde hair, and she had their moms green eyes.

"Don't worry there is still hot water." Brittany answered with a smile.

"That's just nasty…" She made a disgusted face. "I can't believe I have to shower in there now."

Brittany and I both laughed as we went into her bedroom changing into clothes for the day. I personally wanted to just get back into bed but Brittany shoved my jeans into my chest. Apparently we had a lot to do today; Christmas Eve was almost busier than actual Christmas. That didn't reassure me.

By the time we got downstairs I could smell food coming from the kitchen. Bacon and pancakes; my stomach growled. "Hey mom!" Brittany skipped over kissing Juliet on the cheek giving her a big hug from behind.

"Morning girls." She smiled over at me once Brittany let her go.

"Morning." I gave her a small wave before watching Britt grab two glasses from the cupboard and poured us some juice.

"How'd you two sleep?" Juliet asked putting some pancakes onto a platter.

"Fantastic." Brittany answered handing me a glass of orange juice.

Juliet grinned brightly at me. "And you Santana?"

"Oh." I sipped my juice. "I slept great. I was so exhausted I think I could have slept on a hardwood floor and sleep for hours." She chuckled.

Pounding of tiny feet down the stairs got all of our attention. "B! B! B!" Brittany grinned brightly setting down her glass just as Lily careened into the kitchen attacking her older half-sister.

Brittany picked the young girl up in a tight hug. "Hey Lily pad!" She kissed Lily on the cheek several times getting the girl squealing.

I smiled watching Brittany with her sister; she continued to get more perfect by the minute. "Stoooop!"

"Oh fine…" Brittany let out an exaggerated sigh before putting Lily back down on the ground. "Missed you."

"Missed you too!" Lily hugged Brittany's leg for a second. "I met your friend! She was breaking in through the bathroom."

We all laughed. "You were able to climb up the side of the house?" Brittany played along smirking at me.

"I'm a ninja what can I say?" I shrugged with a smirk.

Lily's eyes widened. "You're a ninja?!"

"She's the best ninja." Brittany winked at me.

"That's so cool!" Lily bounced slightly.

Brittany crouched down to her level. "But it's a secret. You can't tell anyone."

Lily frowned slightly. "Aww really?"

"Really or people would find out her real identity and that wouldn't be fair."

"Right that would be bad." Lily nodded in agreement.

Brittany stood up giving her a kiss on the forehead and I just stared at her. See I knew she'd be able to handle my secret if I was allowed to tell her. Things were so complicated. And they shouldn't be.

"Breakfast is just about ready girls."

"Did you make B's favorite!?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Of course; chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Just like you requested." Juliet answered.

I raised an eyebrow. I asked Brittany all the time what her favorite breakfast food was and she always answered with whatever you're making. "I don't know Lily I might have a new favorite now." Brittany smirked getting the girl some juice in a Disney cup.

"Something is better than chocolate chip pancakes?!" The young girl looked shocked at the news.

"Yup Santana makes awesome eggs." I just about choked on my juice.

"My eggs?" I cleared my throat.

"Yes you're eggs." Brittany laughed.

"You cook Santana?" Juliet grinned.

I nodded. "She's a great cook! She's trying to teach me."

Juliet laughed. "That's a big task sweetie… I hope Santana's up for the challenge."

"I told her I wasn't good." Brittany walked over to me taking my hand.

I gave her hand a squeeze. "You're getting better. No more burnt brownies."

Brittany smirked and kissed me on the lips. "Wait you cook eggs?"

We both looked down at Lily who was staring at us, unsure of the fact that Brittany liked something other than pancakes. "They are special eggs! With a secret ingredient." Brittany replied grinning. "They are very yummy."

"What is it?" Lily questioned up at me.

"Sorry not telling. It wouldn't be a secret if I told you."

Lily narrowed her eyes slightly. "Don't worry Lily pad she won't even tell me and I've tried getting her to tell me."

"I'm a vault. It's my ninja code not to reveal secrets."

Brittany stifled a giggle as Lily started to eye me closely. "You should make them."

"Lily." Juliet warned.

"If B likes them I want to try 'em."

"Maybe I can convince her to make them before we leave." Brittany said softly getting a large grin from her younger sister.

"Okay girl's foods ready." She started putting things on the kitchen table for us and Lily quickly dashed over to her chair climb up onto it.

Brittany pulled me over to the table and we sat down next to each other. "My eggs huh?"

"Yes your eggs." She grinned brightly before leaning over kissing me lightly on the lips.

There was a loud unhappy groan behind us and I noticed Brianna walking in rolling her eyes. "Enough with the PDA I think I'm going to vom."

"Oh please our lips barely grazed." Brittany huffed with a smirk. "So chill out."

"Still doesn't mean I want to see my sister get her mack on with her girlfriend. Some things are better left unseen." Brianna came around sitting next to Lily.

Brittany rolled her eyes slightly. "San this is Brianna. Bri, Santana." She changed the topic introducing us officially.

"We met remember?" Brianna gave us both a knowing look.

"Can you be nice for once?"

"I am being nice!"

Juliet walked over with the bacon sitting down. "Will you two quit it please?"

I watched as Brittany and Brianna had a mini stare off and I almost laughed. Brittany trying to be mean was hilarious. I leaned over pecking her cheek getting her to break her stare from her younger sister before leaning over grabbing the bacon putting some on both of our plates.

"So Britt can you do me a favor today?" Juliet asked nonchalantly.

Brittany looked up from her plate swallowing her mouthful of pancakes. "Sure what is it?"

"I have to go to the café this afternoon can you watch Lily and go grocery shopping for me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure." Brittany smiled. "San loves grocery shopping. She gets very competitive and makes strategy plans."

Everyone giggled even Brianna. "It's like a war zone…" I answered with a slightly chuckle. "I can't help my parents raised me to be highly competitive. And you should thank me. We would never had had cranberry sauce on Thanksgiving if it wasn't for that mentality."

Brittany laughed. "And my stomach thanked you for that." She kissed my cheek before looking at her mom. "Just leave us a list and we'll go this afternoon."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled and I felt her hand slide in between my legs suddenly, I almost jumped not expecting her to just about grope me at the table. When I glanced at her she just smirked slyly. I just shook my head continuing my breakfast.

The rest of the morning was pretty amazing, even if we spent the entire time with her baby sister outside playing in the snow. Usually their dad would spend the day with them making snowmen and forts in the front yard; but to be able to have a Christmas shift off he had to work on Christmas Eve. So I was the stand in. I didn't mind it was actually a lot of fun I never played in the snow. Back home it never snowed the weather was always perfect. You had to go into the mountains to see it and that was a good two day trip on horseback so we hardly did it.

We went back inside around lunch time. Both Brittany and I were completely soaked from the snow; Lily on the other hand had a snowsuit on. We quickly changed into dry clothes before making some hot chocolate for the three of us. I had to admit Lily was adorable just like her big sister. She had a larger than life imagination just like Brittany. So it was fun sitting around drinking hot cocoa listening to Brittany and Lily talking bizarrely about reindeer and some sort of games they would play.

Brittany finally looked over at me. "Hey babe, how about we all go get some food then go grocery shopping?"

"Sounds good. Where's the list? I have to look it over." I finished my drink smiling at her.

"I get it!" Lily jumped off her chair rushing over to the fridge standing on her tiptoes to grab the list hanging on the door. She dashed back. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I gave her a small smile looking over the list. It was long but easily doable in less than a half an hour if done correctly. "Looks good let's go." I folded up the list shoving it into my back pocket as we got up from the table to leave.

Brittany poked her head into the living room spotting Brianna lying on the couch talking on the phone to one of her friends as I helped Lily put on her jacket. "Hey Bri."

"Hold on a second my sister wants something." She told the person on the phone before pulling it back. "Yeah?"

"We're going to get food then grocery shop, wanna come?"

"No. Going out with my sister her girlfriend and my annoying little sister is not my idea of fun." I could see Brittany frown slightly from where I was pulling on my jacket. "Santana will let you drive the 'stang on the way back home."

My eyes shot up wide. "What?" I hissed slightly but Britt just waved me off.

"You mean the sweet-ass ride outside?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

"Okay. But only because I want to say I've driven one it's not because I want to hang with you guys." She said goodbye to her friend on the phone before getting up and grabbing her jacket to come with us.

I narrowed my eyes at Brittany as we all left the house. "Brittany you can't just go offering up my car to your sister." I said lowly as Brianna helped Lily into the backseat and into her booster seat that Brittany put in with her mom after breakfast.

Brittany just kissed my lips not phased at my upset tone. "Don't worry baby she's a better driver than me."

"She better be." I muttered before climbing into my car.

We went to subway for lunch before heading towards the grocery store. "Can we be ninja's inside?!" Lily asked excitedly as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh please no." Brianna muttered typing away on her phone. "I know people here you will not embarrass me."

Lily pouted. "But I want Santana to teach me how to be a ninja…"

"She totally will Lily pad." Brittana answered flashing me a hopeful smile.

"Totally." I nodded finding a parking spot.

We piled out of the car and I felt a hand slip into mine but it felt smaller than Brittany's I looked down seeing Lily smiling up at me. "What's first?"

Brittany laughed seeing us and started walking towards the store with Brianna. "Umm… well we have to blend in."

"Blend in? What's that?"

"You have to move through people like you're one of them." I started to explain; using pieces of my strategic training I got from my mother. "If they think you're one of them then they won't ever suspect you're a ninja."

"Oh. Don't you want to be invisible?"

"Well yes… but if you're extremely quiet and move around unnoticed you're basically invisible."

"Really?" Lily asked softly.

Brittany grabbed a cart as we stopped waiting for her. "Of course Lily pad Santana would never lie to you. I'm sure she'd love to demonstrate."

I eyed my girlfriend. Well great. Now I had to do it. "Sure I'll do it."

Lily clapped excitedly as we entered the store and Brianna just chuckled. Well at least she wasn't scowling anymore. We stopped just inside and looked around. There were quite a few people here; no as many as Thanksgiving time but still the place was full with last minute food shoppers. "What's first on the list?" Lily asked.

I reached into my back pocket pulling out our list. "Pineapple…"

"This way." Lily whispered heading over to the fresh produce section.

We stopped a few feet away and I noticed several people around the fruit. "Go head baby. Get us a pineapple ninja style."

I tried to glare at her but just ended up rolling my eyes before walking away from them towards the two ladies blocking the fresh pineapple. Okay I had to impress them. I trained for this… well not this exactly but Puck and I had _'pretend'_stole a lot of stuff to practice our stealth and battle training. A stupid piece of fruit would be easy.

One of the women moved away leaving me with just the one who continued stand there analysing each pineapple; picking a few of them up at the same time testing them out. I really didn't know what the big deal was it was a pineapple they were all the same really. She finally placed one back down into the pile before glancing down at her list still standing directly in front of them. I glided silently up to the woman and reached out grabbing the pineapple she wanted before walking away. Brittany was giving me too thumbs up, Lily was clapping softly, and Brianna was at least smirking. I was almost halfway back before the woman noticed her pineapple was gone and started looking around for it.

"You are a ninja!" Lily said softly beaming up at me.

"It's a gift what can I say." I put the pineapple into the cart and we quickly moved on for our next item.

Lily was able to drag Brianna with her to try and get the next thing in a ninja manor. I couldn't be 100% sure but I think Brianna was actually starting to have fun. That girl had a serious stick up her ass.

"She likes you."

"Huh?" I looked at Brittany who was pushing the cart around for us.

"Lily she likes you a lot. She's kind of picky about people she lets in." Brittany grinned.

"She's a great kid."

She leaned over kissing my lips lightly. "Thank you for playing along with her."

"Who said I was playing along?" I smirked.

She just smiled as we followed her sisters through the aisles. "Thank you anyways."

"Mmhmm." I took her hand in mine and she gave it a squeeze.

We were almost done and we had all taken turns being '_ninjas_' and were all just starting to goof off while shopping. "So you ready for tonight?"

I looked at Brittany after she came back from performing a sneak attack to get us a good size ham. "Ready for what?"

"The Pierce family caroling tradition?"

"Caroling?" I remember reading about that. "You mean singing to people?"

"Yes Christmas songs! We do it every year on our street it's become a tradition around the neighborhood." She answered smiling brightly.

"And you want me to go too?"

"Yes silly of course." She giggled. "Caroling is fun you'll love it."

"Santana's going to carol with us?!" Lily asked excitedly.

"I don't know it's your tradition…. I could just stand there holding something. Like a candle or camera..." I wasn't too sure I should just be barging in on their family festivities.

"It's fun! I know more songs now! You can sing right?" She looked up at me with that classic Brittany pout.

"Can she sing?! Lily pad she has the most amazing voice EVER!" Brittany said proudly.

"You do? Sing with us!" She bounced on her toes slightly. "Pretty please!" Lily gave me that pout again and I noticed Brittany joining in.

Dammit…. I was a sucker for that. I could never say no. And two was worse than just one. "Yes fine I'll join." I gave in quickly.

Crap I was going to regret this.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go it was like two chapters into one long one! Up next part two! Caroling, Christmas day, presents ;) any guess on what the girls got each other for Christmas? I bet you would never guess what Santana gives Britt. If you don't I'll give you a special prize. Like an extra-long preview of the chapter just for you. Have fun guessing!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:** As promised update on Sunday! :D Go me! As for an extra special gift to all of you to help heal your hearts after that dreadful promo that shall not be named, this chapter is just about three of my normal chapters long! So enjoy Brittana Fandom!

**Warning:** Sexy times!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"No. Absolutely not." I shook my head furiously arms crossed.

"Pleeeeease baby." Brittany begged giving me her classic pout.

I averted my eyes quickly. "You can't make me wear that."

She moved up closer to me. "I can think of a few ways." Brittany hummed seductively.

Shaking my head I turned my body slightly keeping her face out of my view. "Not wearing that Britt. No way."

Brittany's arms wrapped tightly around my waist from behind placing her chin on my shoulder. "We are all wearing it, so you have to."

I shook my head again trying to peel myself from her grasp. "Sorry Britt, I draw the line at wearing Santa hats and weird green boots."

"Santanaaa pleeease." Brittany whined dramatically in my ear her lips grazing against my earlobe.

I closed my eyes feeling her start nibbling softly on my flesh. Nope I wasn't going to give in. I started squirming but her arms just tightened. "Brrrritt!" I squealed slightly when she started snorting playfully into my neck.

Wiggling and squirming I finally got out of her hold then hurdled over her small bed so it was in-between us letting my giggling come to a stop. Brittany pouted at me holding up the hat. "But it's adorable." She put the hat on and smiled at me. "Isn't it?"

Okay she did look cute in the Santa hat but I still wasn't going to wear it. "Yes you look very hot in that hat but I'm still not wearing one."

Brittany's eyes narrowed slightly. "You are wearing the hat and the boots Santana Lopez."

She was trying to be angry but Britt didn't have a mean bone in her body and I just chuckled at her attempt to have one. "Sorry babe. Maybe I should just stay here while you guys go caroling. You know so I don't look out of place."

"I'm not letting you get out of this." She jumped forward rushing around the bed at me.

Her sudden movement startled me, then I realized what she was doing and jumped onto the bed trying to escape her. I had to stand on the bed to keep out of her grasp. Laughing I watched her pout standing at the foot of the bed staring up at me. "Gonna have to try harder than that babe." I chuckled wiggling my eyebrows at her. A chuckle escaping my lips seeing her brow furrow at me.

"Harder?" Brittany's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Mmhmm." I nodded watching her.

"Okay." She smirked slightly.

Everything happened so fast I didn't even realize she had tackled me to the bed until my head hit her pillows. I landed with a loud grunt Brittany's full weight on top of me. She was laughing, probably at my shocked face. She had caught me completely off guard. Probably because I didn't think she would be able to tackle me to the bed. "Hard enough for you?" Brittany smirked down at me her blonde hair falling around my face. Her hips suddenly grinding into mine sharply.

My breath hitched before I let out a soft groan. "Mmmm." I bit my lip watching her lean down close to her ear.

"Can you wear it for me baby?" Her breath was hot against my ear and I shivered slightly. Brittany's lips pressed firmly into my neck right below my ear. Shit, she was seducing me. "Please?" Brittany asked against my skin before sucking on my pulse point roughly.

It was getting difficult for me to resist. She knew exactly how to get me to say yes, I was an open book to her. "Okay only for you…" I mumbled between groans.

She stopped kissing my neck and lifted her head up to look at me. "You are the best." Brittany leaned down brushing her lips against mine.

"I am?" I smiled into her lips.

Brittany nodded smirking into me before slowly moving her lips against mine again. I brought my hand up around to the back of her neck toying with some of her hair as our kiss deepened. Her tongue darted out touching my bottom lip. Meeting her tongue partway with my own she let out a throaty groan and pressed her hips into me again. Brittany's hand started pushing up the side of my shirt slipping underneath ghosting over my ribs.

"Hey Britt da- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Bri's voice rang out slowly getting us to pull part. "Can you PLEASE close the door next time?!" She had her back turned to us and I couldn't help but give Brittany's neck a few light kisses.

"What do you want Bri?" Brittany pushed herself up into a sitting position over my hips.

"Well for starters you can stop getting it on with your girlfriend with the door wide open." Bri's voice was laced with sarcasm and I couldn't help but smirk. We had just been kissing it wasn't like we were doing it with the door out. Okay so it was leading up to that point and I wouldn't have given two shits if the door was open or closed.

"We weren't doing anything." Brittany laughed at her sister.

Brianna huffed. "Whatever. Dad said we're leaving in five minutes."

"Okay we'll be down in a second." She smiled down at me.

"Do you want me to close the door?" Bri grumbled still with her back turned.

"Yes."

"No." Brittany answered at the same time as me. I just pouted. Five minutes would be plenty of time. "We'll be right there."

The minute Brianna walked out of the room Brittany gave me a small peck before climbing off of my body. "These are yours." She walked over to her desk picking up the Santa hat and green boots holding them out for me.

I huffed before rolling off the bed and taking them from her. "For the record I strongly dislike this…" I put the hat on before sitting down on the bed to pull on the elf like boots she's forcing me to wear.

I stood up throwing my arms out with a loud huff to show I was ready. "You look cute." Brittany smirked looking me up and down.

"I look like a complete dork." I mumbled looking down at the curled green boots with bells on the toes.

"A very hot dork." She moved up kissing my lips reassuringly.

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this." Brittany took my hand and began dragging me out of the room.

"You're going to love it baby, promise." I rolled my eyes as we headed down the stairs. "You love singing."

It's true I do love singing; but singing Christmas songs with Brittany's family was a little nerve-wracking and I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach again. The tingling sensation came back seeing her entire family standing around the door. Brianna was helping Lily with her jacket; everyone dressed in their matching hats and boots.

"You ready to join in Santana?" Dan asked me with a large smile walking up to us.

"Umm yup." I tried to give him a large smile.

"You don't have to sing if you don't want to." Juliet smiled at me sweetly.

"I don't mind." I replied watching Brittany put on her elf boots. I did my homework; I knew most of the popular holiday songs. But I was worried about messing up the lyrics, it could create some suspicion from not only Brittany but her family.

"You okay?"

I snapped out of my little zoning out session looking at Brittany who was now standing near me. "I'm good."

She just smiled at me. "You went into your head again."

"I did?"

"Yup." She kissed my cheek before grabbing me a scarf off of their coat rack. "Here it's chilly." Brittany grinned and wrapped the fabric around my neck.

"Thanks." Brittany took my hand after I put on my gloves and we headed outside into the winter air.

We walked down the sidewalk towards the homes at the end of the street. Lily hung back taking my other hand swinging it slightly. The kid was adorable. As we approached the first house I had that nervous feeling coursing through my body again. I tried to get myself calm. Lily let go of my hand and dashed up to the door knocking on it as we approached the porch. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth chewing on it slightly.

Once the door opened with a small family with little children huddling around Lily waved to them before the entire family start breaking out into song. I just stood on the end holding Brittany's eyes wide. This was so awkward. Singing like this to just four people on their doorstep was a whole new experience. My heart was racing and my hand was gripping Brittany's tightly. I knew this song I had listened to it several times.

But I didn't sing.

I couldn't get my head wrapped around this caroling idea. My eyes widened slightly seeing snow beginning to fall around us. Everyone stopped after the second song and Brittany's parents said a few words to the adults before we walked off from the porch heading to our next house in the small flurry I accidently created.

"Mommy, daddy! Look it's snowing out!" Lily skipped along. "We've never sung in the snow before."

"Hopefully it won't get worse or we'll have to stop." Juliet answered with a small smile.

It wouldn't stop; I'd keep it snowing lightly. "Hey Lily pad you know what snow on Christmas Eve means right?" Brittany winked at me.

Lily looked back at us. "No what?"

"Means you're going to get some awesome presents tomorrow."

Lily stopped dead. "Reeeally?!"

"Totally." Brittany smirked brightly.

"YAY!" We all laughed as she started dancing around on the sidewalk.

Brittany because swing our hands lightly and I smiled at her. "You didn't sing." Brittany breathed into my ear.

"Sorry Britt wasn't feeling it…" I said softly to her, she frowned slightly. She knew how much I liked to sing I think she was worried. "I'll sing at the next house." I gave her smile.

Taking in a few breaths as we got up closer to the next house I prepared myself. "What are we singing?" I asked Brittany as we stopped at the door letting Lily knock again.

"Joy to the World and Jingle Bells." She smiled.

I just nodded slowly. I knew those songs I'd be able to sing it. And I did quickly harmonizing with the Pierce family. Brittany gave my hand a squeeze hearing my raspy voice singing along softly with her family. I tried to ignore the looks I got from her sisters and the side glances from her parents. Their looks made me blush slightly. It felt like I was being judged by mortals or at least that was what my mind was thinking. It was freaking me out which inevitably caused the snow to pick up.

Luckily we only went to four other homes and I was able to keep the snow fall at a respectable level. The minute we walked through the Peirce front door Lily was standing in front of me still with her Santa hat and elf boots beaming up at me. "You're voice is really pretty."

I smiled at her. "Told you." Brittany smirked nudging my shoulder. "She has the prettiest voice." She pecked my cheek getting me to blush.

I just rolled my eyes. Sometimes the things Brittany said were just so embarrassingly sweet; I've never blushed so much in my life. "Mommy can I take singing lessons?! I want to sing like Santana!" Lily bounced up and down staring at Juliet.

Juliet chuckled. "We'll see sweetie."

"YES!" Lily did a little happy dance before dashing off into the living room.

I just chuckled looking at Brittany. "But I've never taking a lesson."

Brittany just smirked. "Don't tell her that."

"B! Santana! You gonna watch the movie with us?!" I heard Lily's voice yelling from the living room.

"Movie?"

"We're coming!" Brittany answered pulling off her boots. "It's a Christmas Eve tradition after caroling we watch a Christmas movie before bed."

"Oh." I flashed a smile finally taking off my boots. "Sounds like fun."

"Come on." She grabbed my hand tugging me roughly into the room behind her, over to the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"ELF!" Lily squealed before plopping down beside me.

"But we watched that last year." Brianna groaned from her chair.

"So it's an awesome movie." Brittany agreed sliding her hand between my thighs. "Right baby?"

"Never seen it." Everyone glanced at me. "I don't watch alot of movies…"

"It's true I had to introduce her to Disney." Brittany chuckled.

Lily looked at me like I was Cerberus with his three ugly heads. "Never. Watched. Disney!?"

I shook my head. "Nope. But I've learned to like them."

"She was movie sheltered." Brittany snuggled up into me. I just rolled my eyes kissing her forehead gently running my fingertips up and down her arm softly settling down to watch the movie.

As the credits finally rolled Britt sat up a little bit. "Good right?"

"It was funny." I nodded in agreement.

Brittany pressed her lips into mine before glancing over my shoulder. Lily was half asleep snuggled up next to me with her head resting on the arm of the couch and her feet just about in my lap. "I think it's time for bed Lily pad."

"I'z not tiwed…" Lily yawned slowly sitting up.

"Bedtime."

"Can I set out milk and cookies for Santa? And hang my stocking?" She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up more.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Why set out cookies and milk Santa isn't-" a sudden hand wrapped around my mouth cutting me off. I noticed both Brittany and Brianna staring at me wide-eyed.

"Santa isn't what?" Lily looked at me curiously.

"Isn't coming until later Lily pad, but you can still put out the milk and cookies." Brittany smiled at her sweetly.

"But-" The glare Brittany gave me stopped me again. Shit that girl could glare almost as well as me.

"I'll help you Lil." Brianna got up from her chair taking Lily's hand once she climbed down from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"What is your problem?!" Brittany hissed at me.

I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You were about to tell her Santa wasn't real!" That glare was still planted on her face.

"But- he isn't." It was the truth. I didn't think it was a big deal telling her; I'm pretty sure it wouldn't ruin Christmas knowing Santa wasn't real. I mean I was having a good time, so was Brittany and Brianna; and I was certain they both knew the truth. Lily could handle it.

"San you don't just go saying that to a six year old. You'd crush her." Brittany's face softened a little. "Give her a few more years before blurting out the devastating news."

I frowned. "I'm sorry. I thought she knew."

"No. So please don't ruin Christmas for her okay?"

I was still frowning then leaned in kissing her lips lightly. "Sorry. I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

Lily came back in quickly with a large plate of sugar cookies that we had made after lunch and Brianna quickly follows with a large glass of milk. "Right here!" Lily set the plate of cookies on a light stand near the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She watched her older sister place the glass down before sliding it close to the plate with her little fingers. "Perfect!" She turned smiling at us.

"Who's ready for stockings?" Juliet walked in holding a shoe box.

"ME!" Lily bounced excitedly clapping her hands.

It was refreshing seeing how excited and innocent Lily was. She got excited over the littlest things. "Here you go sweetie." Juliet opened up the boxes holding it out to Lily who took it with a small thank you before pulling out three stockings. All three stockings had each of their names stitched into the white part of the stockings.

Lily handed them out but paused at me. "Santana doesn't have one." She frowned.

"It's okay." I just smiled. "I don't need one Lily."

"But… Santa is going to leave you things… he can't if you don't have one."

"She can share mine Lily pad." Brittany grinned trying to reassure the little girl.

Lily continued to frown. "Santa won't know you're sharing-"

"Of course he will." I answered trying to sound as positive as I possibly could. I noticed Brittany smiling brightly at me giving my thigh a squeeze.

"Sure?"

"Absolutely."

Lily's face slowly smiled. "Santa is super smart." She nodded convincing herself that me not having a stocking would be okay.

"If you think it'll help San can hang mine up." Brittany offered.

"Yes!"

I raised an eyebrow as Brittany handed me her stocking. "Go ahead baby."

Lily grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet and over to the fireplace that Dan had built once we got back from caroling. "It goes right there." Lily pointed to the right side of Brianna's that was already hung.

"Okay." I did it using the hook that was on the mantle. "How's that?"

"Perfect!" Lily was suddenly picked up from behind by Brittany so she could hang the stocking in her little hands.

"Okay kiddo time for bed or Santa won't come." Juliet explained causing Lily to quickly get out of Brittany's arms heading towards her mother.

She stopped quickly before rushing back to us giving Brittany a hug then quickly turned to me giving me one as well. "Night!"

I laughed. "Night." Lily waved before disappearing around the corner.

Brittany's arms were suddenly around my waist and her lips brushed against mine as we stood alone in the living room in front of the fireplace. Smiling against her lips I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her bottom lip in between mine giving it a gentle suck. She hummed happily against my mouth. Our lips playfully grazed against each other and I felt Britt's fingers trace along my skin on my lower back just under my shirt.

She slowly pulled back taking in a deep breath, I leaned in trailing my lips along her neck. "Who thinks they ever need mistletoe?" Brittany breathed pulling me closer tilting her head slightly exposing her neck more to me.

I nipped at one of her favorite spots, which was right below her ear and I felt her shiver against my body. I smiled sliding my hands from behind her neck and to her hands. "Come on." Stepping back away from her I began pulling her out of the room, she flicked the light off on our way by and we quietly headed upstairs.

The minute her door was shut and locked I pulled both of our Santa hats off tossing them to the floor before reaching for the bottom of her shirt. "Bri is right next door."

I just smirked. "Well you best not start screaming then."

"I do not scream." She scoffed innocently lifting her arms up to get her shirt off. I just raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little."

I laughed sliding my arms around her waist kissing her collarbone lightly. My feet started walking backwards as Brittany started moving us towards her small bed. She breathed into my neck smiling widely before the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell back with a grunt when she let me fall. I bite my lower lip roughly when she leaned over slightly slowly undoing my jeans.

"You going to be a good girl and not wake up my sister?" She asked playfully slowly pulling off my jeans.

"Very good girl." I answered huskily when she tossed my jeans to the floor. Somehow I managed to peel off my shirt quickly tossing it onto our growing pile of clothes.

Brittany's slowly traced over my body with her eyes and if felt like she was looking at me for the first time all over again. I could feel myself getting wet just by her looking me over slowly. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" The corner of her mouth tugged into a small smirk before she leaned down kissing right below my bellybutton.

"Once or twice." I sighed finally afraid if I spoke too soon it would come out as a loud groan as her lips moved around the edge of my panties.

"Good." She leaned up grabbing my hips trying to pull me up onto the bed more. I took the hint and helped crawling back around towards her pillow. Her fingers hooked into my underwear slipping them off before she crawled up between my legs her lips running along my thigh. Brittany didn't waste any time and her tongue pressed flat against my wet center.

I started squirming underneath her tongue as she slowly used it to the best of her ability inside of me. "Fu-ck." I had to put my hand over my mouth so not to moan loudly as she pulled her tongue out of me and sucked hard on my throbbing clit.

Whimpering into my hand I felt her hands grip my hips tightly holding me still when I started bucking against her tongue trying to get her to lap faster. I knew she was trying to prologue my build up by going slow but it only made my body start reacting faster. Reaching down with both hands I tangled my fingers into her blonde locks trying desperately to push her mouth into me more. Brittany took my hint that I needed more and worked her tongue faster.

Biting hardly on my lower lip to keep quiet I felt myself release with an intense. Brittany let me down easy licking me clean and I finally let out the breath I had been holding, which came out more as a breathy moan.

I just laid there trying to catch my breath finally letting go of the tight grip I had on Brittany's hair as she kissed up my body slowly; lingering around my breasts before finally making her way to my neck. "You spoil me babe."

Brittany smiled against my neck. "Good you deserve it." She pushed her hair back before kissing my lips roughly.

I went to roll her over but she carefully broke our kiss getting up from the bed leaving me lying there watching her. "Where you going babe? It's your turn." I smirked propping myself up on my elbows seeing her changing out of her jeans and pulling her pajamas on.

Brittany walked back over to me running her hand across my abs then leaned in kissing me lightly. "Just you tonight." She pecked my nose with a kiss before heading for the door. "I'll be right back. Don't fall asleep without me."

I frowned slightly watching her slip out of the room quietly. Sometimes I hated when she only wanted to satisfy me and not let me return the favor, I knew she got sexually frustrated every time this happened. With a sigh I rolled off the bed peeling off my bra and changing into my pajamas then crawled underneath the covers waiting for Brittany to return. Ten minutes later she still hadn't returned, I had debated on going out to find her but the door carefully opened and Brittany walked back in closing the door behind her.

I smirked seeing her holding a fistful of cookies. "Where'd you go?" I asked softly as she tiptoed back to the bed pulling the blankets back to get in next to me. Brittany just gave me a cheeky smile before shoving a cookie into her mouth offering me one. I took it carefully still eyeing her before nibbling on it. "So are you going to tell me where you went?"

Brittany broke the last cookie in half handing me a part before eating the rest. "Someone had to be Santa." She smirked after swallowing.

"Huh?" I asked after a few bites. I didn't get it.

She brushed her hands off then snuggled down next to me wrapping her arm around my waist and placing her head on my chest. "Mom and I go down around midnight on Christmas Eve and fill the stockings, and then I eat all the cookies and drink the milk so Lily thinks Santa came during the night."

I smiled hearing her. "You're the best big sister, you know that?" Finishing my cookie I slide down into the bed playing with her hair as we snuggled.

"No I'm not…" Brittany said softly tracing light patterns along my belly.

"Britt you are." I kissed the top of her head and she gave me a tight squeeze. "And the best girlfriend." I said into her hair.

Her lips curled into a smile into my neck. "Stooop. You have to say that."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

She continued to smile breathing in deeply pulling up as close as she could to me. "Merry Christmas San." Brittany mumbled softly.

I closed my eyes placing another lingering kiss onto the top of her head smiling. "Merry Christmas Britt-Britt."

The sudden sound of the door flying open and little feet plodding across the floor woke me up. "B! Santana!" Lily's little body landed on us hard. I let out a grunt when her elbow dug into my spleen.

"Lil! Off!" Brittany muttered into my shoulder slowly waking up.

Lily stopped squirming on top of us. "But it's time for our stockings…"

"Five more minutes." I almost laughed hearing Brittany whine.

"But Bri said I should wake you guys up. So get up!" She bounced slightly getting Brittany I to both grunt.

Brittany picked her up off my chest. "Fine. We're up."

"Yay! See you downstairs!" Lily leaped off the bed dashing out of the room not even bothering to close the door on her way out.

"Ugh…" Brittany huffed before slowly sitting up stretching. I laughed watching her. "What?" She looked back at me.

"You and your bed hair." Brittany quickly ran her fingers through her locks trying to tame them. I just giggled some more. "It's cute."

Brittany just rolled her eyes at me before getting out of bed. "Let's go Ms. lazy pants." She tugged the blankets off of me and I immediately shivered feeling the cold air hit me. Britt was always my thermal blanket. "Britt your house is freezing." I got out of bed pulling on some socks for my cold feet.

"It's not bad." Brittany shrugged. "But here you can wear this." She smiled over her shoulder before digging into her dresser. A red hoodie was tossed towards me and I caught it holding it up.

"Cheerios?" I chuckled before pulling it on. It was a little big on me; Brittany did have a longer torso.

"My old high school cheering squad." She grinned staring at me.

"Oh right." I remembered her telling me a little about it. I shivered and shoved my hands into the giant front pocket. "Very comfy." Brittany grinned, her eyes trailing up and down my body slowly. There was no way I looked remotely hot in this outfit; with my plaid pajama bottoms, fuzzy socks, and now red cheerio hoodie. "Wwwhat?" I asked slowly watching her.

"Just trying to picture you in a cheerios uniform. You would have looked so hot." She smirked getting an eye roll from me in the process.

"Come on you." I took her hand pulling her down the stairs.

"FINALLY!" Lily huffed seeing us.

"Sorry." Brittany apologized before pulling me onto the couch with her.

"OH Santana! Santa left you something!" Lily came rushing over to us with something in her arms.

"He did?" I raised an eyebrow glance at Brittany who just gave me a cheeky smile and a cute shrug.

"Yes look!" Lily thrusted out a red stocking out towards me; it had my name written on it and everything. "He knew you were staying with us and didn't drop it off at your house!"

"Well look at that." I took the stocking from her before she moved away to hand out Brittany and Brianna's to them. My gaze landed on Brittany who was still smiling and I couldn't help but smirk. She was seriously amazing.

We all started going through our stocking. Mine consisted mainly of candy, a gas card, a few new cooking utensils, and animal logo guitar picks. "So did Santa bring you anything good?" Brittany whispered into my ear.

"Well the spatula with a picture of a duck on it is pretty awesome." I giggled.

"That's so awesome! I'm going to use that one when we cook."

I kissed her cheek. "And I'm sure that's the exact reason why Santa got it for me."

"He's a smart man." I looked over into her lap and noticed she had already broken into her gummy worms; the girl could eat sweets anytime during the day. There was a Disney movie in her lap along with some cat toys for LT.

"What are those?" Lily's voice got my attention. She was now standing directly in front of me holding a stuffed animal that I was pretty sure was a panda but she was holding it so close to her body it was hard to tell.

"What's what?"

"Those." She pointed at my box of guitar picks.

"Oh those are guitar picks."

"What's that?"

"It's for my guitar."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You play the guitar?"

"Yup." I gave her a nod.

"What can't you do?"

I chuckled but the look on her face meant she was completely serious. "She does everything." Brittany answered with a proud smile. "There's nothing she can't do."

"So you're like a super talented ninja of all trades?" Lily whispered softly glancing around at her parents making sure they couldn't hear her.

I leaned in closer. "Yes."

She smiled brightly. "I knew it."

"So how about some breakfast?" Juliet slowly got up from her chair. "What would everyone like?"

"Waffles." Brianna answered.

"Bacon." Brittany smiled and leaned over towards me. "Everyone gets to pick one thing they want for breakfast then we have a huge buffet for breakfast."

"Home fries." Dan pitched in.

"Santana?" Juliet looked at me.

"Ahh…" I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say. Everything already named sounded good to me and I didn't want to mention anything that we didn't have ingredients for. "Eggs?"

"Okay what kind? Poached? Scrambled? Fried?"

Damn the woman had so many questions. "Poached."

"My favorite. I'll go with English muffin's to go with it." I smiled at her response. "Lily what about you?" She looked at her youngest daughter who was softly talking to her new stuffed animal softly contemplating a name.

"What mommy?"

"What's your choice for breakfast?"

"Santana's special eggs." She smiled brightly, I just about laughed.

"Sweetie I'm not going to have Santana cook you breakfast. She's a guest."

"But B said they were her favorite so I want them." Lily said softly.

Juliet went to say something but I quickly interjected. "I'll make them."

She gave me a small smile. "You don't have to Santana. She can pick something else."

"I don't mind really. I'm used to cooking breakfast in the morning." It was completely true; I made Brittany breakfast all the time.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Yes!" Lily did a little fist pump then smiled at me brightly. "Thank you."

A pair of lips pressed a kiss right below my ear and I turned my head seeing Brittany grinning at me. "And you say I'm the best girlfriend. You just won hands down." She said softly into my ear.

I could feel my cheeks grow warm, I was blushing. "Come on you can help." I took her hand. "Test out this ducky spatula Santa got me."

Her smile grew brightly and we headed into the kitchen to help with breakfast. With the three of us working and Brianna coming in offering her help, she got home fry duty. I was able to convince Juliet to let me make a Hollandaise sauce for the poached eggs. The recipe wasn't that hard, I had made it for Brittany a few times and she seemed to like it. Though it was Brittany I could probably make a bland lump of oatmeal and she would say it was amazing.

It was fun cooking in the kitchen with them, it reminded of the times I had done it with my mom at a young age. I noticed how Brittany got her quirky sense of humor from Juliet and the two of them bantered back and forth; with the occasional one-liner from Brianna who just got me laughing harder.

My laughter slowly died down as Brittany slid up next to me. "You're up baby."

"Up for what?"

"Time for your special eggs."

I watched her. "You just want to see what the secret ingredient is."

"I won't look I promise." She covered her eyes.

"Babe you can look if you want." I just laughed. "That is if you really want to know." She was always asking me for the ingredient, think she waited long enough.

Brittany pulled her hand back smiling. "Really?"

"Really." I pushed up on my tiptoes kissing her bottom lip lightly. "Now grab me the eggs."

"Yes ma'am." She went to the fridge getting the last dozen eggs handing them off to me.

With the large bowl in front of me I started breaking all the eggs. Brittany and I easily ate six ourselves so I had to use the last dozen eggs to make sure we had enough for six people. After beating them all together with a little cream I turned to Brittany. "Okay secret ingredient. It's your last chance to look away."

She bit her lip slightly; I basically could see her inner debate on whether she wanted to know or not. But she just watched me walk toward the kitchen table grabbing the bottle of maple syrup that we had set out for breakfast. Her eyes widened a little. "No way."

I smirked unscrewing the top pouring some into the bowl before mixing it up. "Yes way."

"Maple syrup?" Brittany looked shocked.

Laughing I went a poured the eggs into the pan Juliet had gotten for me. "And now you won't eat them 'cause you know what's in it."

"Are you kidding me!? That's like the best idea ever! I think I love you even more now." I just stared at her, it was those damn three words again; even her mom gave her glance hearing I love you slip from her daughter's lips. "Sometimes maple syrup gets on my eggs when I also have pancakes never thought to actually put the syrup in the eggs to begin with. My girlfriend's a genius." Brittany smiled proudly at her sister and mom.

I laughed trying not to blush once again. "I just like sweet. Wasn't anything genius about it Britt."

"It sounds nasty." Brittany shot Brianna a slight glare.

"You can't say that if you've never tried it."

"I'm not going to try them so I can say whatever I want."

Brittany's eyes narrowed. "That's mean. You'll hurt San's feelings."

"Britt I'll be fine she doesn't need to try them." I stepped in before there was a large argument between the two over my silly scrambled eggs.

"But she should."

I rubbed my hand up and down Brittany's arm soothingly. "Don't worry about it Britt-Britt. Just means there are more for you and Lily." That got her to smile at me.

"Fine she doesn't have to try 'em though I think you should." She glanced at her sister again who just huffed in return.

"Did you make them?!" Lily came into the kitchen followed by Dan.

"Yup just about done." I answered stirring them. We were just waiting on the scrambled eggs and bacon to be done. Juliet was going to do the poached eggs last minute for anyone who wanted one.

Lily pouted. "I missed the secret?"

"Don't worry Lily pad you're going to love 'em." Brittany winked at me picking her up brought her over to the table so I could finish cooking.

Once the eggs were done I dished them into a bowl taking them to the table before sitting down next to Brittany. Her hand immediately slipped into mine under the table. A soft thumb slowly caressing the back of my hand, I squeezed her fingers and her body leaned towards me. I smiled at her before her lips closed over mine in a quick kiss. I tried not to frown when she let go of my hand to start dishing up some breakfast since I loved having any kind of contact with her. So the lack thereof was not okay.

Breakfast went smoothly. I stuffed myself with a little bit of everything. Everyone loved my eggs even Brianna who finally caved, trying some. As I predicted Brittany ate the rest of the scrambled eggs smiling at me brightly. I can't believe she was still eating them knowing what was in them. "So good baby." She leaned over giving my cheek a loving kiss before getting up to help clear off the table.

I chuckled. "You don't have to lie."

She pouted. "I would never lie to you." Brittany stared at me.

"They're just silly eggs."

"But they are your special eggs and my favorite."

I slowly looked at her. She was eyeing me with that sad pout of hers. Slowly I smiled at her. "I'm glad they're your favorite." Leaning over I gave her pout a soft kiss which turned it into a grin. I hated seeing her frown or pout or just be sad in general. "I'll make them whenever you want."

"You better." With a wink she turned on her heels to go help with the dishes.

I smirked slightly. I was so whipped.

I think I like Christmas better than Thanksgiving. Well at least so far I did. This mortal holiday was less stressful. I finally changed out of my pajamas after breakfast. Brittany wanted to just stay in comfy clothes all day but I thought that was inappropriate for Christmas with her family. Especially when Lily wanted us to go outside and make snowmen with her, pajamas just wouldn't work. Our snowmen adventure turned into Brittany dragging Brianna outside with us and having a snowball fight. Lily begged me to be on her team thinking that a ninja would help her win. Little did the girl know a Greek God on her side was better than any ninja she could have gotten. We won obviously.

After changing into dry clothes Britt and I helped start cooking the mid-afternoon Christmas meal Juliet was planning. It wasn't outlandish like our Thanksgiving feast. We just had cooked ham with a pineapple sauce, roasted potatoes, green bean casserole, homemade macaroni and cheese, and fresh biscuits. It was absolutely delicious. I even asked Juliet for the recipe for the mac and cheese so I could make it for Britt and I sometime; because it was amazing and I had two huge helpings of it.

"Time for the tree?!" Lily asked excitedly after we were done.

"After we clean up sweetie." Juliet chuckled getting up to take care of the leftovers.

"Here let me help." It was the least I could do, the woman hardly let Brittany and I help her cook.

She smiled at me sweetly. "It's okay Santana. Why don't you girls just go into the living room?"

"You sure mom?" Brittany started getting up from the table.

"Absolutely."

It was good enough for Brittany; she grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the kitchen following Lily into the living room. "Can we watch a Christmas movie?"

"Sure Lily pad. Pick something."

"Santana should pick!"

My eyes widened and I paused mid-sit staring at the young girl in front of me. "Me pick?"

Lily nodded. "What's your favorite?"

I slowly continued to sit back down next to Brittany. "Umm I don't have one." Lily just stared at me. "Britt-Britt you can choose for me." I hoped Brittany caught on to my plea for help.

"How about the Santa Claus Lily pad? I think San will love that one." Brittany placed her hand on my leg.

"Oooo that's a good one." Lily nodded in reply going over to the massive movie collection on the wall near the TV.

"Thank you." I whispered into Brittany's ear. She was always saving me from something it seemed.

"You'll like it."

I snuggled up into Brittany's side tucking my feet up under me. "Course I will you picked it." She wrapped an arm around me running her fingertips along my skin above my jeans. Sinking into her more we started the movie before Juliet and Dan walked in.

"Want to finish or open presents?" Dan asked sinking down into his recliner.

"Presents!" Lily jumped up from her spot rushing over to the tree.

"BRI PRESENTS!" Juliet yelled out pausing the movie before sitting down in the other recliner.

Brianna's footsteps came rushing down the stairs before she came into the room. "I'm here."

I was excited this was a new experience for me. I sat up a bit still keeping my side pressed into Brittany. Watching Lily pass out presents everyone opening up their gifts; I got extremely nervous. The presents I had gotten Brittany and her family were nothing like this. They were getting clothes, toys, electronics, DVD's, and other random items. Nothing remotely close to what I had bought everyone.

My palms started sweating when Brittany gave them her gifts. It was simple stuff. "I got you these." Brittany placed a large and small box on my lap snapping me out of my thoughts.

"For me?" I gave her a small smile as she sat back down next to me.

"Mmhmm. Hope you like them."

"Which one first?" I asked her softly.

Brittany thought for a second. "The big one. Though I'll warn you now it's not done…"

I stared at her for a second before letting my eyes looked around as everyone watched me as I slowly started taking the paper off the box. My fingers traced the cover of the box. Biting my lip I glanced at Brittany who was anxiously waiting for me to open it. Gently lifting the cover off I set it aside before pushing away the tissue paper inside to reveal my present. I picked up the book like object from within.

My eyebrow rose seeing the front cover. There was a picture of us on the cover with bright glitter lettering above; **The Brittana Story**. I thumbed the picture and the lettering before looking at Brittany. "Brittana?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "It's a mash up of our names."

"It's cute."

Brittany continued to smile brightly at me. "Open it."

I did slowly all eyes still directed on me. Opening up to the first page I noticed a napkin from **Spill the Bean**and the words Peppermint Mocha written on the page. Flipping through it slowly I felt my eyes start to water seeing everything she had put in the book. It was littered with quotes, receipts from restaurants we had gone too, movie tickets, and even the movie jacket of Aladdin… it was our first Disney movie together. "You made this?" I asked her softly and wiped my cheek when one tear rolled down it. I didn't look at her. I couldn't if I did I'd probably start crying and Santana 'Greek God' Lopez did not cry.

"Yeah I thought it would be fun to scrapbook us."

I got to the last full page. "The books not full." It wasn't even halfway done.

"I know." I finally looked up at her she was giving me her megawatt smile. "We can keep filling it out together, it will be fun."

I didn't know what to say. For once in my life I was speechless. I couldn't even reply to that and not break down into some sort of weird sob like cry. So I did the only thing my brain could handle; I leaned in pressing my lips roughly into hers. Completely ignoring the fact that her family was still in the room and I was practically making out with her on the couch. A loud throat clearing pulled me away and I could feel my cheeks growing warm. "Sorry." I mumbled softly not looking at anyone in her family; I was too embarrassed. "Thank you." I glanced over at Brittany who was bright red.

Brittany was beyond sweet. I couldn't believe she would do this for me. Now I felt like my gifts were going to seem like I hadn't put any thought into them. Everyone was going to think I was a shitty girlfriend. I shouldn't have let Q help me pick things out. I continued to run my hand over the cover lightly it seriously was the sweetest thing someone had ever given me.

"Open your other."

"I don't want too." I said softly. I was afraid it was just going to be as perfect as this one and then I'd definitely screwed.

Brittany frowned at me. "But you'll love it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I mumbled softly before setting the scrapbook down next to me and taking the smaller box.

Holding it in my hands I just looked at it for a minute. "Open it San!"

I smirked at Lily who was watching me carefully. "Okay." I slowly peeled away the paper and took the top off then just stared.

"What is it?!" Apparently I had just been staring down at the small box without saying anything.

I took in a breath before slowly picking up the small silver heart from the box. "It's a heart charm…"

"Wow it's really pretty." Lily came over looking at it the palm of my hand.

"It is." I agreed.

"I wanted to have something on your bracelet that reminded you of me." Brittany said softly getting me to look at her.

"Britt I don't need anything to remind me of you." I gave her a large smile leaning over giving her a kiss but made sure not to let it get out of hand this time around. "But thank you. It's beautiful. I'll put it on tonight." She looked so happy and to tell you the true I felt so loved.

"Well guys this was a good Christmas." Dan said with a smile. "How about we watch the rest of the movie?"

"Wait San has stuff for you guys." Brittany said quickly.

"Oh?" Juliet glanced at me.

"I got something for each of you." I smiled and got up from my seat going over to the tree grabbing the large bag I shoved between the wall and the tree.

"But we didn't get you anything Santana." Juliet frowned.

"That's okay. You guys didn't have to. I just really wanted to get something for everyone." With a smile I started going through the large bag handing everything out. "Yours is a combined gift." I smiled at Juliet and Dan before giving Brittany's mom the eight-inch long box. I walked back over to Brittany setting the bag down at her feet. "The rest are yours."

She just smiled. "I told you we didn't need anything."

"I know. But I wanted to."

"She refused to come without bringing you each something." Brittany chuckled running her hand up and down my thigh.

"It's just a little something for each of you. Hope you like them." I grinned taking Brittany's hand in mine playing with her fingers softly.

"Who wants to open first?!" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I will!" Of course Lily volunteered first before digging into the neatly folding wrapping paper I had spent so long to make perfect. I watched her smiling still playing with Brittany's fingers. Lily pulled out the four tickets from the box and looked confused. "Paper?"

"Lily!" Juliet scolded.

I just laughed. "Their tickets."

"Ooooo…" Lily nodded slightly still analyzing them. "For what?"

"Disney."

Everyone's attention quickly landed on me. "What?" Brittany looked at me mouth slightly open.

"Well you told me that Lily always wanted to go have dinner with the Princesses. So I got you and her tickets. For two days and a night. I made it for the summer after you're both out of school." I smiled at both of them.

Lily's eyes widened listening to me talk. "I'm going to eat with PRINCESSES!?"

"Yup."

Brittany and her parents continued to stare at me as Lily began doing a happy dance around the living room. "San-" Brittany started.

"Britt, don't worry about it. I have it all booked I'll give you the details later." I kissed her cheek before being body slammed by Lily.

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!"

I laughed hugging her back. "You're welcome."

Lily still gripped by waist as I noticed Brianna start digging through the bag I had given her for her present. Her eyes widened pulling out the black purse. "Is this what I think it is?" Brianna looked at me.

"Yes it's a real Coach purse."

"Seriously?" She didn't look too sure.

"Very." Brittany gave me a look. "What? Quinn and I thought she'd like it. There is something inside too."

Brittany frowned. "San…this is too much…" I just leaned over kissing her lightly.

"Don't worry about it babe. This was nothing… you've seen my apartment…" I said softly to her.

"OH MY GOD! Tickets to Rihanna in Chicago. How did you get these?! They were sold out like a month ago!"

"Brittany may have mentioned you had tried to get some. So I made a few phone calls. I figured with three tickets you could go with a few friends." I explained with a smile which Brianna returned.

"B totally marry this girl." Everyone laughed.

Brittany leaned over towards my ear. "Look at you being an awesome girlfriend winning my family over."

"We'll see if your parents like theirs." I smiled softly. "And of course if you like yours."

"I'll love mine."

"Go ahead mommy open it!"

"I'm scared too." Juliet laughed.

"It's nothing extravagant." I smiled; well at least I didn't think so.

Juliet slowly opened the box with Dan peeking over at her curious to see what I had gotten them. She looked up at me with a soft smile. "Santana we can't accept this."

I just gave her a reassuring smile. "You two deserve it. Especially after all the crazy stories Brittany told me about. You could use a vacation."

"What is it?! What is it?" Lily tried to peek over her mother's knee to see what it was.

"It's a week-long vacation to Greece this summer for me and your father."

"GREECE?!" Brittany and Brianna both snapped their attention back to me.

"What? It's beautiful there. Lots of history."

"We can't take this Santana. It's a lovely offer but it's too expensive. Thank you for the thought though."

I frowned slightly. "It was really nothing. Please take it." I couldn't' help but look at Brittany hoping she'd help me convince them to go. I planned the whole thing out for them; booked them in a really nice hotel, first class flights, and even managed to get it planned around Bri's concert and Lily's Disney trip with Brittany that way nothing overlaid.

"You guys should go!" Brittany nodded in agreement. "You've always talked about taking a vacation."

"But this was way too much money. We really can't accept it." Dan gave me an apologetic look.

"It was nothing. Didn't even make a dent into my savings, trust me."

"San's like super rich."

"Please go I insist." I gave them both the biggest smile I could muster.

"Well…" Yes! I won. "I guess it could be fun. No kids for a whole week." Juliet finally started caving.

"Plus Greece is on our bucket list." Dan pitched in.

Juliet finally smiled over at me. "Thank you Santana."

"Hope you like it. All the information is at the bottom of the box." I explained then turned to Brittany. "You're turn."

She eyed me carefully. "If you bought me a car I'll kill you."

I just laughed. "No car sorry babe. Seen the way you drive I'd rather drive you around myself or just have Nick do it for me."

"Who's Nick?" Lily narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Nick is Santana's driver." Brittany laughed ruffling her sister's hair. "You'd like him Lily pad he loves Milky Way bars just like you."

"Oh he's awesome." Lily nodded.

I chuckled nudging the bag with Brittany's presents closer to her leg. "Open them."

"Okay okay." She reached down into the back.

"Small one first." I told her quickly.

She tossed me a smile over her shoulder at me before picking up the small box. Brittany shook it slightly listening to it, I rose an eyebrow wonder what she was doing. "Trying to figure out what it is before opening it." Britt explained before unwrapping it slowly. Sometimes she had some weird rituals that I could never wrap my head around. "The new iPod! Mine broke last week."

"I know." I laughed. It had been a devastating moment that Brittany ultimate blamed on LT and his newfound love of extreme water sports and it had been dropped in the water.

"Wait is this yours? The box is open…" Brittany popped the top open.

"No it's yours. I uploaded some songs I had to sing for one of my classes onto it."

Brittany's mouth dropped. "I have your voice on this?"

I laughed. "Yes. It's nothing original just five songs we had to pick, make them our own, and then record it. So you'll recognize the songs."

"This is the best gift!" Brittany pecked me on the lips. "Thank you!"

"Welcome." I said softly watching her go back into the bag. Glancing next to me at the thoughtful scrapbook Brittany started making for me. My gifts could never come close to being as special as that one book.

Brittany didn't waste any time opening the large box that was now nestled into her lap. "An iHome too?!"

"Well yours is a piece of sh-" I trailed off seeing Lily sitting right on the other side of Brittany watching her open her Christmas presents. "-crap. Thought you could use a newer one that you can bring out to your kitchen or living room. Have your dance parties wherever you want."

She gave me a warm smile. "I do like my dance parties."

"I know."

Brittany kissed me gently. "Thank you baby. These are great."

"You have one more." I said softly before picking up the bag looking into the bottom pulling out an envelope from the bottom handing it to her.

"Three gifts?" Brittany pouted. "I only got you two."

I just smirked and leaned in brushing my lips against her ear whispering into it. "This is for both of us."

Her lips curled slowly into a smile before opening the business sized envelope open. With a sudden almost choking cough Brittany closed the envelope quickly before staring at me both eyebrow raised.

"What is it?!" Lily tried to take it from her but Brittany gripped it tightly.

"It's a weekend getaway to Maine in January." I answered. "You love the snow and you told me you haven't been snowboarding in years. Thought it could be romantic."

"Oooh. That sounds fun B!"

"That it does Lily pad." She placed the envelope in between us hiding it from everyone.

I giggled softly before leaning in kissing her cheek. "You can save the sex coupons for that entire weekend if you want." Once again I whispered into her ear.

Brittany bit her lips roughly and I felt her hand slide between my knees. "How about we finish that movie?"

"Yes!" Lily shifted around getting comfy on the couch next to Brittany.

I bit my lip slightly before turning towards Brittany. "Come upstairs with me." I had one more present for her but the last thing I wanted was it to be in front of her entire family. It was personal.

She watched me carefully before giving me one of her special megawatt smiles. "Okay."

We slowly got up quietly; I picked up the charm box and scrapbook before walking out of the room heading up the stairs. I closed her door behind us locking it. "You alright?" Brittany asked me softly.

"Yeah, have a seat Britt-Britt." I set the scrapbook down then opened up the box taking out the charm.

"Are you giving me a sexy dance? Cause I don't want to use that coupon yet." Brittany slowly sat down on her bed leaning up against the headboard.

I just laughed. "Sorry babe no sexy dance."

"Good cause that would be awkward with my parents and sisters right below us."

I tossed her a smirk over my shoulder as I went up to her dresser looking through her jewelry boxes. "Maybe later."

"Whatcha looking for?"

"You'll see." Still poking around I finally stumbled upon what I was looking for. I slipped the heart charm onto the small silver necklace chain. Carefully I pulled the chain up to my neck clasping it around it. I settled the heart charm into place. Looking into the mirror I noticed Brittany watching me curiously from the bed.

Turning on my heels I walked over to my duffle getting into the side pocket pulling out a little box. "I have another present for you." I walked to the bed and climbed on straddling over her legs sitting down onto her thighs. She slowly smirked. "Not that kinda of present." I laughed.

Brittany pouted, her arms quickly wrapped around my waist. "You know that charm is for your bracelet. Not a necklace."

I reached up running my index finger over the heart. "I know…" Smiling at her I set the small box on her lap and brought my hand over carefully unbuckling the complex snap of my bracelet. It finally popped off and I met Brittany's eyes. "I don't have a bracelet to wear it on anymore."

Taking her right hand from behind my waist I pulled it in front of me wrapping the metal around her wrist. Looking up Brittany's bottom lip was sucked into her mouth and she looked at me with soft teary eyes. "I want you to have this. It's very special to me." I looked down at the clasp trying to get it to snap together probably like my mom had. Fuck I didn't even want to think about her right now; she was going to be so pissed about me taking it off. I had promised my parents I wouldn't and here I was taking it off giving it to a mortal no less. I shook the thought off and glanced at her quickly. "So are you….and I love yo-" My confession was quickly cut off by Brittany's lips crushing against mine.

We both heard the clasp snap together and Brittany's arms quickly secured themselves around my neck pulling me up against her body. I groaned softly as she let my bottom lip pop back into place roughly. "Sorry…" She bit her lip again. "I've just been waiting for you to say it 'cause I know you've wanted to for a while. I just got a little excited."

"I've loved you for some time now Britt." I kept my eyes locked with her gorgeous blues.

"I know." She kissed me softly smiling playfully against my lips.

"You knew?"

Her thumb ran along my jawline slowly. "I-no it's silly." She leaned back blushing slightly.

"No tell me." I scooted forward more on her lap.

Brittany sighed then looked at me. "I don't know. It seemed like every time I told you I could feel your body hum in return. That's why I liked telling you at night before bed when we were snuggling. So I could feel it." She chuckled softly giving me a shrug. "It was just a silly theory."

I just stared at her. Was it actually possible for her to feel that happy tingle through my skin every time I heard those three little words? Because, it always happened whenever she said it. "It's not silly at all." I closed the distance between us brushing her lips softly. I didn't let our kiss last long and reached down for the little box once I pulled away. "This is for you too."

"Another gift? You're turning me into a bad girlfriend for the lack of presents."

I smirked. "Oh you've given me plenty babe."

She slowly took the box from me opening it since I had never wrapped it in the first place. "San it's beautiful." She picked up the charm that looked like a dancer and stared at it.

"A charm bracelet should have things on it that you love and you love dancing." I took it from her carefully to try and piece it on. "Now every time you see it you'll think of me and how much I love you." I noticed the large smile spread across her lips.

"Say it again." Her voice was so soft I had to pause what I was doing to look up at her questioningly. "Say it again." She repeated.

"I love you Brittany." I fit the charm on before going in for another kiss.

Brittany smiled at me. "Best. Christmas. Ever."

I giggled wrapping my arms around her neck as she secured hers once again around my waist. "I'm going to have to get you a cat charm at some point or LT will be jealous that you have a dog on there."

She laughed reconnecting our lips into another slow playful kiss. "I...love…you…" Brittany mumbled between kisses.

I grinned into her lips. "I love you too."

Brittany was right (as usual) this was the best Christmas ever, even if it was my first and last one. Not one would have ever topped this moment.

* * *

**A/N:** And she said it! :D Finally right? EHEHE Took her long enough? Hope this chapter helped heal your broken Brittana heart. Someone asked me on Tumblr the other day if I was going to stop writing due to the whole Bram crap… and the answer is NO I'm not going to stop the fic because Glee is being dumb. If anything I'll be writing more :D So don't you worry!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Yup new chapter coming at ya! Don't fret guys I'm not going to give up on this fic; but I have to warn you there is going to be a lot of fluff in the next few chapters to help my aching Brittana heart. So hope you guys don't mind ;) Oh and thank you so much for all the lovely comments about last chapter. I'm happy that everyone enjoyed how Santana said I love you. :D I was pretty pleased with how it turned out!

Also I want to give a huge shout out to my beta newvida she makes my chapters readable! Btw you all should be reading her fic its AH-mazing!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The thought of being back at school for a second semester saddened me. For selfish reasons I didn't want to leave Ohio. Weird I know. But being around Brittany and her family had been one of the best moments so far in this realm. So when we had to leave it devastated both me and Brittany's baby sister Lily. That girl was a piece of work but had turned into favorite mortals; well except for Brittany that is.

Britt and I spent New Year's at the boys place; they held a huge party, I had expected nothing less, especially from Puck. Personally I didn't understand the need to celebrate a new calendar year to me it seemed like just an excuse to drink a ton of alcohol and kiss someone at the stroke of midnight. Not that I minded the heated kiss Brittany had given me at the end of the countdown, but I got that special Brittany kiss and a breathy I love you escaping her lips every day. This weird holiday was nothing different.

When we had first planned out this so called holiday get together, Brittany wanted to take me to see the ball drop in Time Square. But after a little research I realized how many people would be there; and that was way too many mortals gathered closely in one area for my liking and I was able to convince her to party with my friends. We danced, drank, and made out the entire night until the final countdown in which we all huddled around the big screen waiting for the ball to go down the pole ever so slowly.

We didn't go anywhere after New Year's; basically hiding out in my room watching movies, eating junk food, and making love. Yes love. I loved her; after admitting it out loud to her for the first time at Christmas I couldn't stop saying it. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest after saying it. The silly smile that spread across her lips every time hasn't gotten old yet and I don't think it ever will. We soaked up as much time as we possibly could get with each other. With school starting back Brittany's dance classes were more intense this being her senior year; she had her senior showcase to get ready for. This meant she'd be having some late night classes and long rehearsals; so the time we could find together would have to be spent wisely.

I personally had a recital to prepare for and a few original songs to record before '_graduating_'. My schedule was also looking pretty full too. So the moments we could find together I cherished. Though we were fortunate to have one day off during the week together, how we managed that one I still don't know. But I wasn't going to start complaining; quite the opposite. I hoped to see Brittany sometime today. It was unlikely because she was in the dance studios upstairs all day and I had two vocal classes but I was holding out hope I'd see her in the hall or even the elevator.

I entered the building going through security before pulling out my phone to text her. _**You free for lunch? I get out of class at 12:30 luv u :D**_. I shoved my phone into messenger bag. Brittany had left my apartment well before me this morning. I was still smiling at the memory at how cute she bounced back into the kitchen to kiss me goodbye. The kiss left me breathless and smiling from ear to ear. She whispered I love you against my lips which I gladly said back before heading to her early morning dance class.

I suddenly paused before getting to the elevator my smile quickly fading; the hairs on my arms quickly stood on end. I looked around wildly into the few students who had passed me. It was like a sudden icy air hit my skin; pricking me with tiny needles. It had been years since I felt something like this. Just as quickly as it had come about it was gone. Though I still looked around wondering if it could be possible that _he_was here but I saw nothing.

When I didn't feel it again I thought just maybe it was just the winter air coming from the front door of the building. Winters here could bring on bitter air. Though it felt different than that. Plus I had my leather jacket on; I shouldn't be feeling cold.

I finally made my way towards the elevator trying to shake off the feeling as I went up to my voice class. I couldn't focus on anything my vocal coach was saying. Something about breathing, I think. When my five other classmates started getting up grabbing their things I started going through the motions packing up my things after writing down the homework assignment from the whiteboard. After shoving my notebook back into my bag I pulled out my phone seeing one missed text.

**Britt-Britt 3: **_**out around 12:30 will stretch quick meet in café! Love u xoxo**_

Rolling my eyes I smiled brightly before leaving my classroom heading towards the basement to the cafeteria. I got Brittany and I wraps for lunch; then found a small private table near the wall. I played with my phone while I waited for Brittany to come down from her dance class. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end sharply and the icy needle feeling coursed over my skin sending every small hair on end.

My eyes carefully scanned the room looking for the source of my discomfort. When my eyes landed on his neatly styled hair and fake dimpled smirk as he walked into the cafeteria my hand tightened around my phone.

Fucking Sebastian.

=+=+=+=+=  
**(Age 16)**

_"San you got this." Noah tried to give me his best pep talk. Four words just weren't going to cut it._

_"Noah… not helping…" I mumbled rotating my shoulders trying to loosen up before leaving the tent I was in. _

_He walked around behind me and started massaging my shoulders roughly. "Just six arrows."_

_"That's five to many." _

_"Cocky as always I see." My eyes darted upwards seeing Quinn walking into the tent. "You're going to need all six to beat him."_

_"Thanks Q your vote of confidence is overwhelming." I snapped getting up from my chair twisting my upper body sharply cracking my lower back._

_"Don't listen to her." Noah walked over to the wooden table picking up my black bow bringing it over to me. "You've beat him before, this should be cake."_

_"Yeah but that was just for fun." I huffed trying not to think about that._

_I took my bow from him handling the grip loosely. "Everyone's waiting." Sam poked his head into the tent. "You ready?"_

_"As I'll ever be." I walked over to my chair grabbing the quiver with my arrows inside slinging it across my chest. My friends walked with me out of the tent and down the small dirt path. There was a slight breeze not enough to postpone the archery part of this competition but enough to make one lose if they didn't have the skill or knowledge to send an arrow through it. I needed to be on the top of my game and not let him get into my head._

_I could hear people cheering and talking in the stands as we weaved through the tents heading towards the archery lanes. The hair on my arms started standing up straight and I shivered from a sudden cold. I must have paused in my walking since Noah bumped into me slightly; I grumbled at him telling him to watch where he was going before walking again. I hated this feeling. It only grew stronger as I rounded the corner heading into the archery area. _

_I felt sick to my stomach. He always made me want to vom and the moment I saw him I almost lost my lunch. Sebastian. The little weasel of a God. How he managed to get this far was beyond me. Actually I knew his father helped him cheat. That was the only way he was still in this. _

_This three day competition was held every year for young gods between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. The competition was one of the most popular events among our people. Gods entered their children to see who could have the big bragging rights for the year; it was one of the highest honors for one to win. It consisted of three phases; endurance, combat, and marksmanship. After each phase the pool of combatants grew smaller and smaller until by the marksman's stage there were only six people left._

_My mom and dad didn't enter me when I turned fourteen. I wasn't '_ready_' apparently. Last year was my first. I lost last year; to him of all people in the archery prelims. Not this year. I managed to easily beat Noah and Sam in the prelims this morning bringing me to the finals. There was no way I was letting that little fucker get the best of me this year._

_"You can do this 'tana!" I heard my parents from the front row of the stands as they cheered me on. I gave them a small wave as I approached the lines. My eyes landed on the source of my discomfort. _

_"So your mom going win this one for you?" Sebastian smirked pulling an arrow out of his quiver notching it into his bow as I slowly stopped near him._

_"Your dad going to cheat for you again?" I snapped back. _

_His face continued to smirk. "Unfortunately for you my father taught me all he knows. So there is no need for cheating. So do try not to cry when you lose. Gods don't cry."_

_"Fuck you Sebastian." I growled pulling out an arrow of my own. My father was actually the one who trained me in archery; though I wasn't going to tell him that. Though maybe I should and see the look on his pathetic little face. My dad was one of the best archers in this realm. To see him squirm a little would be fun; but no I wanted to win this without stooping to his slimy level._

_I hate him so much and his father Ares. He was a scumbag just like Sebastian. Our families have never gotten along. I think it's because my mother is Athena and has always been the better military strategist; which gained her a top position in my grandfather Zeus's council. It had nothing to do with the fact that my mother was his daughter; she was just the most qualified. Ares didn't think so. It seemed like after that moment so many years ago there has been a competitive dislike between our families. _

_I tried desperately to not think about accidentally letting my arrow go to soon and shooting him in the foot. The thought had crossed my mind once or twice. "Ready to get your ass kicked Santana?"_

_"Please... the day I lose is the day you'll actually grow a pair." I snarked back watching him pull his first arrow back releasing it quickly. It hit the target with a loud thwap and I was impressed he managed to get a nine on his first arrow. Shit._

_The rules were pretty simple; we both had six arrows the one with the most points at end won. There had been a coin toss before lunch, Sebastian won and had opted to go first. I didn't mind I'd gladly go second. Personally I thought it gave me an upper hand. The target in the finals was placed 50 yards back from its original position from this morning. Making it that much more difficult to hit. It was truly the ultimate test of skill._

_I huffed walking up to the line one last time. Why did the sun have to be out? It just made me sweat all that much more. I was doing enough sweating as it is since I was so damn nervous about this shot. Five arrows gone just one left. "Don't choke Santana." Sebastian chuckled from behind me as I stood there._

_I bit my lip. I wouldn't worry about him. Focusing on the target was my only priority. I needed to hit the bull's-eye to beat him. Anything less than that would… well be unacceptable in my book. There was no way I was tying or losing to him. Slowly pulling out one of my arrows I notched it in. Taking in several deep breaths I wiped my sweaty trigger hand on my pant leg before licking my fingertips. It was one of those habits I had before every shot; in my mind I thought it helped my grip. Gripping the notch gently I drew the arrow back locking it in place holding my arm steady and looking down the shaft aiming it towards my target. _

_10 Points that's all I needed._

_Breathing in as I aimed slightly to the left to the target as the wind was blowing towards the right. I let the arrow go breathing out as I released from my fingers. Everyone was silent. Watching my arrow cut through the air. Smirking as I saw where it was heading and awaited the sharp thud.  
=+=+=+=+=_

Brittany dropped her duffle onto the floor loudly and my eyes snapped up to her. She giggled lightly at me. "You were in your head again."

I looked around quickly but didn't see Sebastian walking around anywhere. But the cold feeling still lingered. He was closeby. "Sorry. Just day dreaming I guess." The corner of my lip curled up slowly into a smirk finally looking up at her beautiful face. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with loose pieces falling around her face. She still had her leggings on and a tight tank top. Her dancing outfits were always made her look that much hotter.

She bent over kissing me briefly before settling down next to me grabbing her wrap. "One of these days you'll tell me where you go in there."

"It's not anywhere special." I chuckled slowly unwrapping my turkey wrap.

"It's gotta be someplace good for you to keep going there."

I leaned over kissing her lightly. "It's not. Trust me babe."

"I'll be the judge of that." Brittany smirked, opening up her wrap. "Chicken finger wrap! You remembered."

I smiled brightly. "Of course with ranch dressing, lettuce, tomato, green pepper, and American cheese. Just the way you like it." I rattled off her favorite school wrap before biting into my own. "Thought you'd need all the protein you could before your next class."

"You're the best girlfriend." We grinned at each other before starting our meal.

"Girlfriend? Someone was able to tame you Santana? And a gorgeous blonde no less." I almost choked on my sandwich.

Brittany reached around patting my back roughly as I coughed up the piece of onion that went down the wrong pipe. I glared up at Sebastian who stood next to our table. Finally with my coughing fit subsiding, "why don't you scurry off back into the dark hole you slithered out of?"

"Ouch 'tana. That hurts my feelings." He frowned holding his hand over his heart.

"You don't have feelings twinkle toes. And don't ever call me that." I snarled. "What the fuck are you doing here anyways?" I didn't know why he would show his face here of all places. There were so many places in this realm he could have gone. But here? New York City, why not LA or Europe... or Antarctica?

"I'm going to school here."

I laughed loudly. Oh that was a funny joke. My laughing stopped seeing his serious face. "Like ha- hell you are."

"I'm in the vocal program here." He slowly gave me that sly smirk of his.

"What?!" How dare he go to school here?! My eyes narrowed. "No absolutely not you need to transfer."

"San…" Brittany cooed slightly trying to get me to stop lashing out. But if I had to see that smug face of his every day I was going to fucking lose it and end up striking him dead with a lightning bolt.

"Yes Santana listen to your little girlfriend." He grinned. "I'm here to stay." Sebastian winked; I wanted to throw up again.

The appearance of the bouncy rich girl with way too much fake fur on came bounding right up to our table wrapping her arm around Sebastian's. "Hi Sugar." Brittany smiled seeing her.

"Umm hi. Sebastian why are you over here? They reek of poor." She glanced towards us turning up her nose in disgust.

"Woah woah...Listen up richie bitch-" Brittany's hand quickly grabbed mine giving it a loving squeeze getting me to stop my rant. I narrowed my eyes how dare she stereotype us; I was probably ten times richer than fake barbie here.

"Hi I'm Brittany." She held out her hand towards Sebastian politely.

"Sebastian." He took her hand and leaned over kissing the top of it. "Pleasure to me meet you."  
I almost one threw-up and two jumped across the table beating my nemesis to a pulp.

"Down boy." Growling I reached over pulling Brittany's hands away from Sebastian, I didn't want him touching her. "Why don't you go with your pawn like a good dog?" I waved him along.

"Well that's not nice to say to an old friend."

"HA! We were never friends and never will be. So leave before I die from inhalation of too much of your disgusting aftershave."

Sebastian put his arm around Sugar's shoulders; figures he'd find a mortal to be his little sidekick. "This isn't over. See you around Santana."

"Stay away Sebastian. Or else." I growled watching them walk away, he tossed me a smirk over his shoulder. I hated him with every fiber of my being.

"Santana…"

"What?!" Snapping I quickly frowned realizing it was Brittany saying my name. "Sorry Britt-Britt." I apologized quickly.

She pouted slightly. "What's wrong? You weren't very nice to him."

"I'm never going to be nice to him. He's the scum of this Earth." I let go of my death grip on my wrap taking in a controlled breath. "Britt, stay away from him."

"Why he seemed nice."

"Sebastian is anything but nice. Just keep your distance please. For me?"

Brittany watched me carefully and I stared at her just begging with my eyes for her to take my warning and not make me go into any detail. "I will." She said softly.

I brought her hand up giving her knuckles a few light kisses. "Thank you."

We slowly went back to eating. "San baby can I have your jacket?"

I slowly looked up at her. "Of course." I took it off the back of my chair handing it over to her.

"Thanks." Brittany gave me one of her special smiles before slipping her arms into my leather jacket and picking up her sandwich again.

She looked really hot in my leather jacket. Maybe I'd just let her keep it. "Mmhmm." I flashed a smile before going to finish my sandwich.

The icy feeling slowly went away as Sebastian walked out of the cafeteria. Brittany inhaled her sandwich before getting up grabbing her duffle, kissing me goodbye on the lips, then heading out to her seminar for seniors class. I continued to sit there until she was out of sight before digging my phone out quickly texting Q; _**if ur not in class CALL NOW!**_

My phone started ringing before I could even set it down on the table. "_What's wrong?!_" Quinn's voice rang out worriedly into my ear the minute I picked up.

"Sebastian's here." I said softly looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

There was an extremely long pause on the other end. I knew Q hadn't hung up because I could hear her breathing. "Q did you hear me?! He's _here_in this realm."

"_That's not possible._" She finally spoke.

"Possible? He was just standing right in front of me!" I quickly lowered my voice seeing someone glance at me from the table next to me. "He's in New York."

"_Well you need to avoid him._"

"Gonna be a little hard when he's in the same program as me." I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was bad.

"_San… this is bad…"_

"I know."

"_Do you know why he's here?_"

I sighed deeply, leaning back in my chair some. "Not a clue. But whatever it is, it's nothing good."

I could practically hear Quinn pacing around. "_We have to assume it's something to do with you and your return back home_."

"That or he just wants to make my life miserable while I'm here." Mumbling, I glanced at clock I needed to get to class. "Look I gotta go to class I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"_Okay, well I'm going to talk to the boys and we need to figure something out. In the meantime __**DO NOT TALK**__ to him. Understand?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother."

"_I just don't want you getting yourself into trouble._"

"I won't Q. Interacting with him is the last thing on my to-do list." I slowly got up from my chair gathering up my messenger bag.

Quinn paused again. "_Does he know about Brittany?_"

My teeth ground together. "Oh they met. Briefly."

"_Fuck_."

"I told her to keep her distance from him. She said she would." I explained as I headed towards the elevator.

"_We don't need him getting to know her or…_"

She trailed off softly not wanting to say it. "Or what Q? Turn her against me? Yes I realize what he's capable of. Look I gotta go."

"_San, just be careful_."

"Oh you know me." I smirked slightly.

"_That's what I'm afraid of_-" Quinn muttered into my ear. "_We'll talk later_."

I hung up just as I walked into the elevator. After pressing the button to my floor I leaned back against the wall. Sebastian was absolutely pure evil. I wouldn't put it past him to try something on Brittany. I'd personally make sure he stayed away from her. If it was the last thing I'd do.

* * *

**A/N:** Well Sebastian sucks huh? Ehehe I'm already in the process of writing next chapter! So yay for all of you! Hoping for a Sunday update. And it's someone's birthday party ;) Any guesses?

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** As promised Sunday update! My goal is to get two updates out a week until the fic is finished. Whether life will let me keep that goal or not is tbd lol! But here is a fun one that some of you have probably been hoping for ;)

Special thanks to newvida for being my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire :) You guys wouldn't get so many updates if she wasn't around demanding them lol

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Why do I have to go?" Quinn walked through my open door to my bathroom as I put on my makeup.

"Because the imp has no friends so Britt had to resort to other means for this birthday bash." I pulled my eyeliner out before glancing at Quinn. "Plus it's a club." I smirked before going back to putting on my makeup. "On the bright side the boys will be there."

"I don't know if that's a plus or not." She muttered leaning her shoulder against my door. The boys were known to get a little rowdy at clubs which is why we hardly went out.

"They'll behave. I had them promise. Brittany's worked hard on Rachel's party." I explained as I picked up my lipstick, applying some before giving my makeup job one last look over.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Umm, I got us into Mystic."

"Mystic really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that extremely hard to get into?"

I slowly put away all my makeup. "Mmhmm. I pulled some strings with the owner. Got us all on the list and a VIP area." Seeing Quinn's eyebrow raise, I stared at her in the mirror. "What?"

"How much did you pay him?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. Plus, I told Britt it was our birthday gift to the imp." I spun around looking at my best friend. "I'm not going to some shithole club in the middle of nowhere." Mystic was a block away and one of the best clubs in the area. Okay, so maybe I chose it because Brittany mentioned wanting to go there someday. So I selfishly used Rachel's birthday party to make one of her dreams to come true.

"How do I look?" I smirked trying to defer the conversation from becoming her questioning me on whether or not I was doing something special for Brittany.

"Hot." Quinn smirked at me.

"Awww, thanks Q but I have a girlfriend and you don't swing that way." I teased brushing by her. I already knew I looked hot. I was wearing one of Brittany's favorite dresses; it was very tight, short, deep red, and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Pity." I laughed when she played along.

I pulled on my heeled boots, zipping up the sides before grabbing my black leather trench coat from my closet. "Come on you, we're going to be late." I grabbed my phone and a small purse before linking my arm through Quinn's.

"For the record I was ready fifteen minutes ago. You are the one who took forever putting on your makeup." Q chuckled as we walked into the elevator.

I gave her an eye roll. I was about to reply with a smartass comment when my phone started ringing. Pulling it out of my pocket I smirked seeing a text from Brittany.

**Britt-Britt 3: **_**everyone is here! Where r u?!**_

I quickly typed out a reply. _**Just leavin apartment. Be there in 10-15 mins.**_

**Britt-Britt 3: **_**hurry! I wanna sexy dance w/u :D xoxo**_

As a groan escaped my lips, Quinn gave me a look. I just cleared my throat as I walked out of the building with her. _**Don't sexy dance w/out me :D 10 mins xoxo**_. I started pulling Quinn down the sidewalk briskly.

"Why are we walking? It's cold out." Quinn huddled up against my arm more.

"You're a Greek God Q, it's not like you're going to get ill. Just enjoy the fresh air." Even though it was January in New York, I had opted to walk to the club instead of taking the car or a cab. I loved being outside even if it was thirty degrees and we were both wearing skimpy dresses. Walking the city streets at night was fun.

"We should have just taken a cab."

I huffed. "Stop complaining. We'd be there if you'd walk faster."

"Well I am the one in heels. You're wearing your boots." She muttered as I tugged her across a crosswalk.

"Next time wear something more appropriate." I smirked as we turned the corner, seeing the lights outside the club and the long line of people desperately trying to get in.

We breezed by the long line and straight up to the bouncer who let us in once I gave him our names and he checked over his clipboard. "Enjoy your night ladies." He grumbled moving aside and letting us through.

I just smiled at him before going into the entranceway of the club stopping at the jacket counter. "I didn't buy Rachel a gift!" Quinn said over the loud music, taking off her jacket handing it over to the woman.

"Don't worry about it! Just buy her a few drinks! Trust me she's more tolerable that way!" I answered loudly before handing my jacket over, shoving the ticket into my purse. "Come on." Grabbing Q's hand we walked out of the hallway into the large club.

"This is awesome!" Q yelled into my ear.

I just nodded and started scanning around looking for my gorgeous girlfriend. I spotted her standing up on the second floor along the railing with a drink in hand. "There they are!" Pointing towards our friends on the VIP level, we quickly headed into the sea of people dancing on the large dance floor. I talked to the guy at the bottom of the stairs and he quickly let us up into the VIP area.

Walking along the upper railing, I smirked to myself seeing Brittany sporting her barely there white jean shorts, a spaghetti strap tank top, and UGG like winter boots. She always wore the oddest things but I'm pretty sure she was the only one who could pull it off. I let go of Quinn and quickly walked up behind her, sliding my arms around her waist tightly. She squeaked loudly in response and I laughed pressing my lips into her bare shoulder.

"So how about that sexy dance?" I asked still kissing around her shoulder.

"I don't know. My girlfriend's going to be here soon." Brittany leaned back into me slightly and I noticed her lip curl up into a smirk.

I stopped my kissing and placed my chin on her shoulder. "She won't mind. Just one little dance?" Playing along I brush my lips against her ear and felt her shiver slightly.

Brittany's fingers that were wrapped around her glass started trailing up and down my arm slowly. "She'd probably get really jealous if she found me dancing with some super-hot girl when she got here."

"Well… then I'll keep my hands to myself if that makes you feel better."

She turned in my arms, smiling before wrapping her free arm around my neck bringing me into a heated kiss. I could taste the vodka and cranberry juice already along her lips and onto her tongue as I pushed our kiss deeper. She slowly broke us apart taking in a shaky breath. "But I like you handsy." I laughed kissing her pout.

"I'm going to grab a drink then we'll dance." Brittany nodded with a smile. I kissed her again lightly before letting her go and heading over to the small VIP bar in the corner to get myself a drink.

Luckily, I was able to get the bartender to add a little extra tequila to my lime margarita; they were always too weak for me here. Heading back over, I noticed Brittany snuggled up to Rachel on the large U-shaped couch laughing at something. Sliding in between Kurt and Brittany I ran my hand along Brittany's bare thigh taking a long sip of my drink. She turned towards me biting her lip.

"San'ana." Rachel's head popped forward and around Brittany, looking at me with that goofy look on her face. "'ank you! Bes' 'ift evah!" She laughed loudly and I winced at the high pitch of it.

"No prob Imp."

"Let's Daaaance!" Rachel squealed before getting up from her spot. She reached over and grabbed Finn from his seat dragging him, along with half the party, down to the large dance floor.

Brittany turned to me. "Can we sexy dance now?"

I just chuckled before taking a long drink. "Let me finish this."

"Okay." She bounced slightly in her seat. If there was one thing I have learned about Brittany S. Pierce it is the fact that if music is playing, she wants to dance.

Her fingers started playing with my hair, tucking a few strands behind my ear. I tipped back half of my drink, smirking when I felt Brittany's lips brush along my exposed neck. Her lips lazily nipped and sucked right below my jaw line; she was getting tipsy. I finished my drink before turning towards her more, effectively pulling her chin up to capture her soft lips in a loving kiss.

Brittany's tongue grazed mine and we slowly got caught up in a heated kiss. I fumbled around trying to set my empty glass onto the small table before bringing my hands up and framing her jaw. Brittany pulled back taking in a deep breath. "You taste like tequila." She mumbled pecking my lower lip a few times.

I reconnected our lips nipping and sucking in her lower lip before her tongue darted out slowly playing with my own. "Da'ce?" She asked into my lips.

Pulling back I traced her lower lip with my thumb. "Can't we just make out all night?" I wasn't a huge fan of dancing. At least not until I had a few strong drinks in me.

She pouted. "But San..." Brittany whined desperately. "I want to sexy dance with my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes at her attempt to be all pitiful and desperate. "Pleeeease."

I rolled my eyes trying not to smirk. "Fine." It was that pout again.

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly before pulling me to my feet. "Come on." I laughed and let her lead me down the stairs and onto the crowded dance floor.

Once we made it through the crowd, Brittany's hands gripped my hips tightly and pulled my back against her. I smirked as our hips swayed and grinned together. Turning around, I wrapped an arm around her neck before sliding my knee between her legs. She gripped my hips as my thigh started grinding into her core. Our bodies moved together as one and Brittany's lips brushed along my neck and ear.

The songs continued to change until a remix of Flo Rida's Good Feeling came on. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" She squealed slightly as she tugged me closer, trying to grind harder against me.

"Britt!" I slowly turned my head seeing Mike weaving through the crowd towards us.

"MIKE!" Brittany let me go to give Mike a hug.

"Mind if I steal her San?" He asked me with a huge pleading smile. I know why he was asking me. Brittany was my girl and just dragging her away wasn't the proper thing to do. "Few of the guys from class are here and they want you and I to do our routine! Wanna do it?"

I laughed seeing Brittany looking at me with that hopeful look in her eyes. "You don't need my permission babe."

She let out that adorable happy squeal that she only did when she had some alcohol in her. "Come on!" Brittany grabbed my hand and we started walking with Mike towards the center of the dance floor. She gave a few of her classmates hugs before a small hole was made and she did a little spin towards Mike.

It was an interesting mix of contemporary and hip-hop and I cheered along loudly with everyone seeing them dance. Smiling, I kept my eyes glued on her. I loved watching her dance. It didn't happen very often but lately I managed to sneak in to see the end of some of her dance rehearsals. She was amazing; moving around Mike and keeping in perfect sync with him. The minute the song changed, I quickly moved in seeing Brittany laughing and giving Mike a hug after the crowd stopped cheering.

I pulled her in by the waist, taking her bottom lip between my own. "I-love-you-" I mumbled against her lips.

Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "And I love you."

"Thanks for letting her dance with me San." I turned looking at Mike.

"Any time Mikey. I know she makes you look good." I squeezed her around the waist.

Brittany smirked dipping her head down blushing slightly. "Well she is the only one who can keep up with me." He smirked.

"Oh please." Brittany rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "You're the only one who can keep up with me." We both laughed and Mike just smirked.

The minute Mike walked away still chuckling, Brittany started grinding her hips against me getting me to dance with her. I began to feel hot and it wasn't because of all the mortal bodies dancing around us. Brittany was just really turning me on. Her soft touches traced right under the hem of my dress and occasionally crept between my thighs. We were in a public place and she needed to stop, even though I didn't want her to. Finally, I grabbed her hand and started pulling her back up to the VIP lounge.

Brittany pouted at me seeing where we were heading. "Drinks!" I said to her loudly over the music which got her to smile.

I left her to sit down on our couch before going to the bar getting us another drink. "Here you go." I handed over her drink before sitting down.

She took a long sip and I watched her lick her lips slowly. "Mmm yummy."

I bit the side of my lip as I watched her soft tongue dart out. It took all my willpower not to interrupt her drinking and take that tongue for my own. But I managed to distract myself, if only for a minute, by drinking my margarita in four large gulps. I set my empty glass down and turned towards her smiling.

"Have I told you look soooo hot tonight?" Brittany leaned in pecking my lips.

"Nope." I smirked sliding myself closer to her.

Brittany frowned slightly. "Sowwy….I should hav'." Her hand dipped between my thighs running up dangerously high.

"Let's go home and you can make it up to me." I smirked playfully before kissing her jaw.

"But-" She let out a moan when my lips pressed against one of her favorite spots. "It's Rach's bday."

"She won't even notice." I started trailing kisses around her throat. "She's too busy dancing and sucking face with gigantor."

Brittany giggled. "But I want to keep dancing…"

Kissing up to her lips, I casually nibbled at her bottom lip. "How about-a-private dance-at home?" I asked in between playing with her lower lip.

Her lips curled into smirk. "You offering to give me one?" She breathed into my mouth.

I nodded slowly before brushing my tongue against hers. Our kiss became more urgent and I desperately wanted to take her home. I suddenly got up grabbing her hand. We needed to leave. "Let's go." She smirked knowingly.

We headed out of the club and grabbed our jackets from the counter. I smirked seeing her shrugging on my leather jacket that I gave her the other day before she zipped it up tightly. It still looked so good on her. "I'll call us a cab." I started digging out my phone.

"We can walk." Brittany linked her hand with mine as we walked out of the club.

"Britt it's after 1am and like thirty degrees out. We can take a cab."

She bounced next to me. "It'll be fun! Come on San!" She started pulling me down the street towards my apartment.

"Fine, it didn't take Q and I long to walk here. But don't complain to me if you get cold."

Rolling her eyes, Brittany kissed my cheek lightly. "Maaaybe that's my plan! So you can snuggle me all night and keep me warm."

I laughed. "You don't have to catch a cold just to get me to cuddle with you. I always love cuddling with you." She wrapped her arm around mine walking close to me. "Don't you dare tell anyone that."

Brittany giggled. "Your secret is safe with me."

I had been so focused on Brittany playing with my fingers and brushing her lips against my ear I didn't even hear them step out of the shadows of the alley. Brittany and I both stopped when they blocked our path.

"Give us your money."

"Excuse me?" My eyebrow rose slightly looking at the two men in hoodies standing before us. Were these guys for real?

"I said give us your money." The guy growled. "And your cellphones. Come on hurry up!"

"San-" Brittany just gripped my forearm tightly. "Let's just give them what they want."

I just laughed. "I'm not giving them anything."

Seeing a flash of metal I stepped slightly in front of Brittany instinctively. But I almost smirked seeing both of them carrying knives. They could have at least brought a gun. "I'm not going to ask again you little bitch. Hand over the money!"

"Listen here douchebag and douchebag's sidekick; we're not giving you shit. Now run along before you get yourself hurt." I almost felt sorry for them. He really had no idea who or what he was dealing with.

"San!" Brittany hushed behind me. "Here just take it." She shrugged off her purse and held it out to them.

I reached out putting her hand down. "Don't worry I got this," I whispered. We weren't giving them anything.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way then." I heard Brittany shriek and yell for help when douchebag's sidekick reached out grabbing a hold of her wrist pulling her roughly towards him.

"Let go of her!" I went to jump forward to get her out of his grasp but the tight hand on my wrist prevented me. Glancing down I noticed the knife pointed towards my abdomen and his large beefy hand wrapped around my wrist. "You messed with the wrong girl asshole."

He was in mid laugh when I quickly grabbed his knife hand, twisting sharply before hearing the loud crack of his bones breaking. Driving the heel of my boot into his kneecap, I heard another crunching before he screamed out in sudden pain. He let me go and staggered back limping still screaming out. His friend quickly noticed what I had done and immediately let go of Brittany.

"Dude lets fucking get out of here!" Grabbing his friend they started half walking half jogging around the corner back into the alley.

"Fucking bitch broke my kneecap and wrist!" I heard the douchebag yelling over and over again as they hurried off.

The satisfied smirk quickly went away when I heard Brittany's whimpering cry. She was standing there visibly shaken up by the whole ordeal. Walking up to her I framed her face with my hands wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Britt are you okay?!"

I started looking her over making sure she wasn't hurt. Brittany just sobbed. "Brittany are you hurt!?" I pulled her face up to look at me. Her sobbing slowly stopped once she was looking into my eyes and shook her head no furiously.

"We need to get you home." I slipped my arm around her shaking waist heading towards my building.

As we walked quickly back to my apartment I could smell blood. She was hurt. I didn't know where and she was in no condition to actually tell me. I needed to get her to my apartment so I could take a look. Andrew didn't say anything as I hurried Brittany though the front door and into the elevator. Once my door opened, I pulled Brittany inside turning on the lights. She was still sniffling but no longer sobbing, so that was a plus.

I peeled off my leather jacket and noticed the cut on the sleeve then the trail of blood rolling down her forearm. "Shit you're bleeding." I grabbed her hand and lifted it up so she wouldn't start dripping blood all over the floor.

She whimpered and I led her into my bathroom. "Sit." I said softly and she just went into autopilot doing everything I asked her. "Keep pressure on it." I placed a hand towel over the wound and she pressed down on it gently. I moved quickly, looking for something to clean and bandage it with. I peeled off my own jacket and tossed it into my room before searching around my bathroom for medical supplies.

I was so mad at myself for not acting quickly and taking care of the problem before Brittany got hurt. "San-" Brittany's voice was so shaky and soft I snapped out of my internal rage for a moment to look at her. She sniffled. "You're slamming stuff."

I frowned. "Sorry Britt-Britt…"

"Are you mad at me?" She whispered.

I stopped mid grab of the hydrogen peroxide and looked at her. "You think I'm mad at you?" I stood up setting the bottle on the counter. Her bottom lip trembled; I quickly stepped up between her legs and kissed her firmly. I pulled back and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm not mad at you babe. Not now, not ever." Kissing her once more lightly, I stepped away and started running some warm water from the sink.

Wetting down a hand cloth, I took her hand gently before holding it out. "You can move the towel baby." She did. I slowly stepped up between her legs and started cleaning up the trail of blood that had trickled down her arm. "Almost got my bracelet all bloody, how dare you?" I teased softly moving it aside with my pinky to keep it from getting dirty as I cleaned up the blood on her wrist.

She chuckled softly; I glanced up at her smiling. "You mean my bracelet."

"Right of course. I apologize." The corner of her lips curled into a small smile. I cleaned up all the blood around her arm before taking a look at the actually wound. It wasn't deep, just a slice right below her elbow. "This is going to hurt." I said softly, looking up at her before grabbing the peroxide.

Brittany bit her lower lip and gave me a slow nod after I unscrewed the top of the bottle to pour over the wound. I did and scrubbed it clean so it wouldn't get infected. She winced loudly and her body tightened from the stinging pain. "Sorry-sorry-sorry." I apologized before leaning up kissing her once I was done. I wished I could have healed her.

Every bone in my body wanted to just lay my hand over her cut and take it from her. It was easier to take a sickness from someone without them noticing. Like when I had taken Kurt's fever a month back. That was something you could pass off as '_you got better_'; a cut was something a little difficult. Maybe if I had noticed before she had I could have done something about it. Not now.

All I could do was clean in and wrap it up for her. "You're my hero." She said softly as I put some cream over the cut.

"Hmm?" I glanced up at her.

Brittany smiled slightly at me. "You kicked ass."

I grabbed some gauze placing it over the wound and taped it down carefully. "I warned him."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Pausing, I slowly looked up at her. "My parents own a security firm. I've taken martial arts since I could walk."

"I'll have to thank your parents when I meet them. Because my girl kicked some serious ass and saved my life." She leaned forward kissing me. My brain finally focused after the freak-out moment of Brittany wanting to meet my parents, who were not even in this realm. I slowly kissed her back before pulling back to finish wrapping her arm. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Anytime Brittany." I kissed her lightly before wrapping her arm to keep it dry. "I'll always protect you. No matter what." It was true I'd never let her get into any harm.

"Can we snuggle now?" Brittany asked softly staring me in the eye.

She looked so emotionally exhausted I helped her down from the countertop so she wouldn't fall. "Of course."

I put everything away quickly and tossed the bloody towels into my hamper. I started unbuttoning her shorts once we were out into my room. It was nothing sexual but she looked so exhausted I was afraid she'd fall over trying to get changed. She sat on my bed while I pulled off her boots and shorts. I got her a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie to wear. I took her shirt from her, watching her get dressed then climb under my covers. I quickly changed myself then went to wash my face.

When I came back out to crawl into bed, I smirked seeing Brittany's eyes already closed and curled up into a ball. I slid up next to her wrapping my arm around her and hooking my leg over hers. Nuzzling my face into her neck I felt her sigh heavily.

"I'm going to have to tell Lily you went all ninja on someone." I laughed hearing her whisper softly.

"Please don't. I don't want your sister all traumatized that someone tried to mug us."

Kissing her neck gently she sighed again. "Probably a good idea."

"I'm just glad you didn't get severely hurt." I brought my head back to look at her. I ran my hand through her hair then leaned in kissing her nose.

"Love you." Brittany said softly before kissing me.

I smiled into her lips. "Love you more." Brittany rolled her eyes blushing slightly before snuggling into me more.

I truly believed I probably loved her more. And there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally a little San kicking some ass! LOL We've got some Brittana fluff coming up hope you guys don't mine. HEHE And thank you for all your reviews and sticking with this fic means a lot :D

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Here you go another update! Just a nice little fluffy filler chapter :D And yes the Ski resort/Mountain in this chapter is real. I used to go there every winter when I was younger… haven't been there in years though. Hope you enjoy! Special thanks to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire newvida, she's the bestest!

**Warning:** Sexy times!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Brittany bounced slightly in her seat; "We're almost there!"

I laughed at her softly. "About a half an hour Britt-Britt."

"Oh…" She stopped moving around and snuggled back into her seat. "I still can't believe you're taking me skiing."

"Well you said you loved snowboarding," I smiled brightly at her. "And I've never been. It's the perfect getaway." We had a long weekend off from school because Martin Luther King day was on Monday. So I figured it was the perfect and probably the only time we could get away and go to a mountain to have a weekend alone. It had been a little over a week since the attempted mugging and we were both due for some relaxation, with no roommates to bother us or school to keep us busy.

"I still can't believe you've never skied or snowboarded before." Brittany turned in her seat watching me drive.

"I lived in Malibu my whole life Britt." I chuckled. "Not much snow there and the only time I left was to go on a hunting trip. Which was not during the winter."

"That's true." She nodded in agreement. "So where are we staying? Are you going to learn to ski or snowboard? We're staying until Monday right?" Brittany rattled off questions.

She had slept through most of the drive this morning. We did leave my apartment before 4am, so I didn't blame her for falling asleep. We both agreed on getting to ski lodge around noon so leaving early was a must. Once she woke up, however; around 8am she apologized profusely and swore she'd never fall asleep again while I was driving. I told her not to worry about it.

"I'm not telling." I flashed her a smirk. "You'll soon find out."

"You're no fun. And very secretive when it comes to these kinds of things." She sighed deeply.

"I like surprising you." Brittany smiled brightly.

Maine was gorgeous this time of year; the sky was amazingly blue and the snow covered just about everything around. And from my research Sugarloaf Mountain was one of the best locations to ski. This little vacation was going to be perfect. I drove us up to the main building before parking out front. "I'll be right back." I left the car running before grabbing my purse and getting out of the vehicle.

I went inside checked in and got our keys and a map of the mountain before rushing back out to the car. Brittany had the radio turned up and was bobbing her head to the music on my iPod. Once back in the car she turned it down. "We're not staying here?"

"Nope." I smirked and followed the signs to our lodging.

"You're being mysterious again." Brittany pouted.

It wasn't a long drive. I smiled finally seeing the large sign 'Sugartree Condominiums' and pulled into the parking lot. "Here we are."

Turning off the car, Brittany stared out the window. "Here?" She glanced at me.

I grinned. "Here." I chuckled before slowly getting out of the car and popping my trunk.

Brittany quickly climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag. I took her free hand before leading her towards the first building. We went into the building and up to the third floor, I slipped the key in and used my hip to help push it open. I fumbled around for a light. "This place is awesome." Brittany breathed out softly getting a good look at the condo. The room was all open with a couch, TV, a small half kitchen, gas stove, and a small spiral staircase leading up to the little loft with the bed.

"Wait until you see the view." I smiled, setting my bag down. I had requested a room with a view of the mountain.

"There's a view?!" Brittany bit her lip slightly.

"Should be." I nodded towards the drapes across the room.

Brittany smirked before quickly walking over pulling them open. "Whoa..." She spun around looking at me. "Santana this is beautiful."

I walked up to her, sliding my arms around her waist. "You like it?"

"I love it." She grinned before leaning down nibbling my lower lip then kissing me deeply. "Oh!" She pulled back suddenly then reached into her pocket, pulling her phone out. "Smile!" Brittany held her phone out pulling me close to her again. I smirked and quickly pressed my lips into her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. Her smile grew even bigger. Brittany pulled the phone down and took a look at the picture; of me kissing Brittany's cheek with the white mountain in the background. We both had been a little picture crazy lately trying to fill in the empty pages of the scrapbook together.

"Perfect." Brittany breathed, tightening her arms around my neck kissing me again.

Finally we pulled apart slightly, just enough to breathe but kept our lips brushing up against each other. "So we got here early. What would you like to do?" I finally asked, alternating kisses from her bottom to upper lip.

"Stay in." With a large grin she planted a kiss onto my nose.

My eyebrow rose. "Stay in? Baby we came all this way to just stay in?"

She just nodded her head quickly. "We have all tomorrow and the next day to go boarding." The corner of Brittany's lips curled up into a smirk. "I want to cuddle with you without any interruptions."

"That sounds nice." I grinned up at her. It had become a problem for us; finding a place to have some privacy without needing to be in our rooms 24-7. When I thought Q wasn't going to be around she just showed up and vice versa with her roommates. Our '_cuddling_' often turned into heavy inappropriate touching and long make-out sessions. "We can go out to dinner tonight if you want? There are several places to eat here."

"Perfect." Brittany let me go and walked over towards her bag. She peeled off her jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair. The bandage to her cut had been taken off a few days prior and the wound had been scabbing over nicely. Though every time I saw it I wanted to heal it for her, but I didn't. I just helped her keep it clean and bandaged for her.

I shrugged off my jacket and started taking off my boots, watching Brittany out of the corner of my eye. She was digging through her suitcase. "What are you looking for?"

"My book." Brittany mumbled softly.

"Book?" I flopped onto the couch, making a face as I felt it. It wasn't as comfy as my couch at home but I guess it would do.

"You told me that you never read Harry Potter. One, I have no idea how that is even remotely possible. Two, I brought it so you can read it to me." Brittany finally pulled the hardback book from the bottom of her bag.

I chuckled then slowly stopped, seeing the seriousness of her face. "Read it to you?"

Brittany bounded over to me before plopping down next to me on the couch. "I love your voice and I love Harry Potter... it'll be the best thing ever!" She handed me the book.

"You're so silly." I rolled my eyes. Shifting around I laid down on the couch putting my legs behind Brittany. She smiled and twisted her body, laying down on top of me by placing her head on my chest and snaking her legs around mine. "I'm seriously reading this too you?"

"Yup." She lifted her head pecking my lips before snuggling back down into me. "Go ahead babe, read to me."

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head before opening up the book to start reading.

Six chapters in, Brittany was twirling her fingers into my shirt and I was playing with a strand of hair. '_The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets towers._'

"Do you think a place like that exists?" Brittany's soft voice stopped me.

"Does what exist?"

She looked up at me slightly. "A place like Hogwarts?"

"Umm... probably not Britt-Britt..." I said softly. What was I supposed to say? Yes, Brittany it does and I'm from a place kind of like that.

"I think it does." Brittany put her head back down on my chest.

I remained quiet for a minute, staring down at the top of her head. "Think so?"

"Mmhmm." Her fingers coiled into my shirt again. "I'm always having awesome dreams with unicorns, people with crazy awesome powers, and magic."

Smiling, I continued to watch her. "There could be." She glanced up at me and I shrugged at her. "I mean there are theories on multiverses and such. So I don't see why there couldn't be a place like Hogwarts in one of them."

I could feel Brittany smiling against me. "I wish it was true. I'd want super powers. Wouldn't you?"

A small smirk crept onto my lips. "I guess it would be cool."

She propped herself up. "What power would you have?"

I just stared at her. "I'd control the weather and heal people."

Her eyebrow rose slightly before she started laughing. "You can't have two."

"Why not?" I chuckled slightly. "What if I'm so awesome I could have two?"

"You are pretty awesome... but those two? I mean I can see the healing people, that would be a great power. You could heal cancer and diseases. But control the weather? That's silly." She leaned in kissing my lips lightly.

"How is controlling the weather silly?" I finally asked, once we separated from our slow kiss. "I could make it do anything whenever."

"Hmm... I don't know... I think super speed or invincibility would be cooler."

"Is that what your power would be?" I set the book down onto the floor next to us before putting my fingers through her hair.

She just shrugged. "It would be cool to have something fun. But I would go more practical. Like... grow food."

"Food?" I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yeah. So I could feed the starving."

I smirked before framing her cheek and pulling her up for a kiss. "You're adorable. And very sweet."

Brittany smiled into my lips before moving around straddling herself over my hips. Our lips moved together. There was no spontaneous brushes of tongues just her lips playing and nipping against mine. Her hand slid up under my shirt before cupping my breast gently; moaning I pressed up into her. Brittany began trailing kisses down to my neck finding that special spot that made my body tingle every time.

"Th-though I was reading?" I finally managed to get out after a shiver ran through my body.

"I'd rather- have- sex." She mumbled into my neck giving it a rough nip.

I shivered with a groan. "Whatever you want babe." I was seriously under her complete control right now. Literally, she had me pinned to this couch her hand up under my shirt and lips latched onto my neck. Brittany suddenly pulled back, sitting up on top of me. I tried catching my breath staring at her frown. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot the sex coupons."

With a chuckle, I leaned up kissing her her pout. "You don't need them."

"But they sounded fun." Brittany mumbled into my kiss. "Maybe we should keep reading..."

I brought my hands down from her face, pulling my shirt off quickly. "No more reading." Leaning in, I started kissing her neck determined to give her a bruise.

Her head tilted to the side giving me better access. "But we need to finish the series so you can read the Hunger Games and Twilight." Brittany's hands slid around my back fumbling with the clasp of my bra.

I pulled back staring at her. "Twilight?"

"Mmhmm."

"No."

Brittany pouted popping my clasp before bringing her hands to my waist. "But you should read them."

"You made me watch the movies with you... I draw the line there..." There was no way I was going to read those books. Bella annoyed me in the movies, I can only imagine how I'd feel reading the actual books. I started pulling up Brittany's shirt in a desperate hope to get her off the subject of Twilight.

With my fingers ghosting over her skin as I pulled up her shirt, I felt her shiver. My distraction technique was beginning to work. Her arms lifted up and I peeled her shirt off before leaning in, kissing the top of her breast. She let out a sigh, wrapped her arms around my neck then pulled herself up against me roughly. I groaned feeling her grind up against me. Her hand went back to my breast, kneading it.

I squirmed under her touch. Her fingers ran down my abs to the top of my jeans, ever so slowly undoing them before slipping underneath my panties, her fingers rubbing my already wet folds.

"You're so wet." She groaned into my neck rubbing me slowly.

"You get me horny every time." I smirked before kissing her deeply laying back down onto the couch.

I whimpered loudly when she thrusted two fingers deep inside me. "Clothes-off-now-" I mumbled into her lips before desperately trying to undo her jeans.

She pulled her hand slowly out of my pants before tugging everything down my legs, I kicked and squirmed trying to help her. Brittany kicked off her own jeans and quickly tossed her bra to the floor. I began breathing hard watching her shift around lifting one of my legs over her thigh positioning herself over me.

Brittany grinded down hard, our wet centers slipping against each other. I couldn't hold back the loud moan. She began moving slowly building up the friction between us. I gripped Brittany's forearms digging my fingers into her as she quickened her pace; thrusting and grinding into me.

"So c-close." Brittany moaned out.

I closed my eyes feeling her rub faster. My eyes shot open; letting out a half scream half groan when her tongue flicked out over my nipple and her swollen clit hit mine just right. My body stiffened and shook when my orgasm hit hard, not able to take all the stimulation Brittany was giving me. She continued to grind against me as I bucked my hips slightly. Pushing down against me hard; I watched her head tip back and her movements slow down as she rode out her own orgasm.

Brittany finally stilled, sitting on top of me breathing heavily as she pushed her hair back out of her face giving me that large special smile of hers. "T-that... so good..." I mumbled pulling her down on top of me. I pressed my lips into her sweaty shoulder as we both attempted to catch our breaths.

"Mmm." Brittany sighed in agreement snuggling into me. She kissed my neck softly. "You can start reading again."

I laughed feeling her smirk. "Whatever you want babe." Reaching down next to the couch I fumbled around for the book. Finally finding it, I opened it up and kissed her forehead before picking up where I had left off.

"This is bullshit!" I growled when I fell on my ass once again. "Absolute shit!"

Brittany laughed and stopped next to me stepping out of her snowboard. "San, baby you'll get the hang of it."

How could I not snowboard?! It wasn't that difficult! Just balance and slightly apply pressure to the board. We had been out here for fifteen minutes and I was still falling on my ass. I was a fucking God, this should be a walk in the park. It was shit. I just growled lowly.

Brittany helped me back up onto my feet. "You're so cute when you're frustrated." She giggled softly, holding my hands.

"I'm glad my epic failing at snowboarding has amused you this morning."

She leaned forward kissing me softly. "I love you."

I just rolled my eyes, letting out a disgruntled sigh. "Love you too... but that still doesn't help the fact that I can't snowboard."

"Maybe-maybe you should try skiing instead?" She tried holding back another giggle.

"No I'm snowboarding and that's final."

"Being stubborn are we?"

"Yes." I slowly let go of Brittany's hands once I regained my balance.

"You know, maybe you should try goofy instead."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What does a Disney character have to do with snowboarding?" Sometimes she completely lost me.

She laughed. "No switching your stance. The other way is called goofy."

"Oh-" I smiled sheepishly at her.

"You're silly." Brittany pecked my lips before helping me spin around putting my right foot forward. "Remember to bend your knees."

"Knees bent. Right." I mumbled and waited for her to put her board back on.

Luckily we were on the beginner part of the mountain so I wasn't the only one falling every few minutes. But I still felt ridiculous and uncoordinated in my attempts at this snowboarding thing. Though I found boarding '_goofy_' was a little easier and I found myself not falling as much. I hadn't fallen for a good ten minutes and when we reached the bottom of the beginner hill, Brittany stopped next to me.

"Ready for something else?"

"Like up there?" I glanced up the mountain. I was getting much better yes, but I'm not quite sure I was ready for that yet.

Brittany smirked. "Yes babe, up there. We can do an easy slope."

"I-I don't think I'm ready."

She grinned. "You're ready. Come on." We headed over to chairlift and Brittany held my hand the whole time as we went up. It was a small, easy trail but I was still unsure I'd be able to handle it.

I actually felt pretty comfortable, you know, until I fell.

"Little psycho kid..." I growled, slowly getting back up to my feet. The little boy whizzed by in front of me, which caused me to completely lose focus, falling to my butt.

"You okay?" Brittany asked once she boarded over to me.

"Yeah. That kid came out of nowhere." She helped me to my feet. "The little bastard."

"San-" She scolded, brows narrowed.

"What? He is! Damn kid cut me off!" I only spoke the truth.

Brittany laughed. "He's like six babe... Don't think he did it on purpose."

"I think he did." I grumbled.

"You're doing great." She pecked my lips a few times. "Much better than I did my first time."

"Oh yeah? Cause I think you're lying to make me feel better." Brittany just smirked before giving me one last loving kisses into the corner of my mouth.

"See you at the bottom." With that she boarded off leaving me standing there rolling my eyes before heading down after her; slowly. This was going to be a long afternoon.

I face planted into the couch with my snow gear still on. "S-so 'ore." I mumbled into the pillow. My body should never be this sore. Even after amazing, night long sex with Brittany, my body didn't hurt this badly. Actually it did, but it was a good sore... not a painful I want to die type sore.

"You okay baby?" Brittany laughed at me.

"Meh-" I grumbled.

"I'm going to make us hot chocolate." I felt her kiss the side of my head.

I just nodded feeling too sore to move, though I listened to her moving about in the little kitchenette the condo had. I heard her getting the kettle out and turning the water on before setting it onto the small stove. Her footsteps got louder before stopping beside the couch. I felt my winter hat being taken off followed by my gloves.

"Lets get you undressed."

"Babe I'm too sore for sex." I smirked into the pillow, knowing that's not what she meant.

She chuckled. "Just roll over."

Letting out a groan I carefully turned over onto my back opening my eyes to watch Brittany untie and take off my snow boots. Brittany was already undressed; just wearing her adorable Christmas kitten sweater and skinny jeans that she had put on that morning. "I love you." She looked up at me after pulling off my last boot.

"I'm never going to get tired hearing you say that." Brittany gave me a large smile, leaning up giving me a soft kiss. "Love you more."

"I don't know about that..." With a smirk, I kissed her again before being interrupted by the whistling of the kettle.

Brittany jumped up grinning. "Time for cocoa!"

While she quickly went to get our hot chocolate ready, I continued to take off my winter jacket and snow pants. Brittany came back with two large mugs, handing me one before turning on the gas fireplace then returning to the couch. She carefully sat down next to me snuggling up close; shivering slightly.

"Cold babe?"

"Just chilled." Brittany sipped her drink, cupping her hands around her mug getting her fingers warm.

She tried snuggling into my side more and I couldn't help but laugh seeing her mug. "Got enough hot chocolate with those marshmallows?"

Brittany gave me a sheepish smile before taking in another sip. "You still sore?"

"Very. How are you not sore?"

"I'm a dancer baby." Brittany chuckled before leaning forward, setting her mug down on the coffee table. "Legs up." She patted her lap.

I looked at her carefully before slowly turning slightly, putting my legs in her lap sipping my hot drink slowly. She slid her hands up under my jeans and began massaging my calves. I moaned slightly when her thumbs dug into my muscles easing the pain. We remained in a comfortable silence while sipping cocoa with legs massages.

I had set down my empty mug, my eyes slowly closing as Brittany continued to rub my legs. "Do you not want me meeting your parents?"

I slowly opened my eyes staring at her, what spurred this question on? "What?"

She slowly stopped her fingers looking at me. "Would they not like me?"

"Of course they would like you..." I said slowly. I'm pretty sure they would like her if they ever met her.

"So when can I meet them?"

What was I supposed to say to that? Sorry Britt my parents don't actually live in this realm, you'll probably never meet them. "I don't know Britt. They are off doing something, somewhere. I hardly hear from them."

She frowned slightly. "I'd just love to meet them."

"I know you do." I bit my lower lip. "I haven't even spoken to them in months... I think they are in Russia or something..." Seriously I hated lying to her; my heart always grew heavy every time I had to do it.

"Oh..."

"One day Britt." I leaned up, kissing the corner of her lips. "Promise. And they will absolutely love you." My comment caused her to smile brightly. "How about some more hot chocolate?" I asked her quickly trying to get her off the subject of my non-existent parents.

"Yes please!" Getting to my feet I grabbed both of our empty mugs to go restart some water.

I refilled the kettle, but continued to look over my shoulder at Brittany. "Wanna choose a movie?"

Brittany glanced at me. "Sure." She grabbed the remote from the coffee table before looking for something to watch.

With two refilled drinks, I went back over handing her her drink. "Extra marshmallows."

Brittany grinned. "Thanks baby." I sat back down.

I watched her flip through some channels and leaned up against the arm of the couch. "You still chilly?"

"Nope all better." She kissed my forehead before shifting around to snuggle between my legs and back up against me. "You still sore?"

"You're massage helped." I wrapped an arm around her waist, letting my hand slip under her sweater.

"Good." After finding some random movie to watch, her hand ran over mine entwining our fingers together.

I pressed my lips into her neck before sipping my drink. I wasn't really paying attention to the TV anymore. All I could think about was Brittany. Her mentioning my parents got me thinking. Six-months... That's all I the time I had left here. I frowned to myself. How could I just leave Brittany? Someone I loved.

I really didn't want to think about the fact that I'd soon have to break her heart and go back home. A home, I'm now not sure, I wanted to return to. At Least not without the gorgeous blonde that was currently snuggled between my legs, but there was no way that was remotely possible. Mortals were never allowed into my realm and that just wasn't fair.

* * *

**A/N:** There's some fluff for you after that horrible Christmas crap last night… Ugg… So in good news, I'm thinking Monday/Sunday night I'll have another update done :D Probably post a sneak peek on Sunday!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews, comments, and questions :) Love hearing what you guys think of the fic! Things are going to start moving along here pretty quickly in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

Special thanks to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire **newvida**, she's the bestest!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**(3 months later - April)**

Before climbing out of my car, I reached over grabbing the plastic bag from the floor in front of my passenger seat. I pressed my phone between my ear and shoulder, letting it ring while I dug around my jacket pocket for the key.

"'ello…" I hardly recognized my girlfriend's voice.

"Babe you sound horrible…" I couldn't help but frown, unlocking the door with one hand.

"I 'eel howible." Brittany was so stuffed up I couldn't understand half of the things she was saying.

"You sound worse than this morning." I slowly headed up the stairs. We had talked on the phone briefly in between my classes and her naps. She hadn't sounded this bad then. "I thought you were feeling better."

"I 'as." She sneezed, I pulled back the phone, the loud noise hurting my ear. Brittany blew her nose and let out an uncomfortable groan. "Sowwy."

"Drinking enough fluids?" Brittany had missed school yesterday and one of her dance classes the day before that. I couldn't help but worry about her; she was getting a really bad spring cold.

"Mmhmm." She just mumbled.

I unlocked the door quietly before walking into the kitchen, setting my bag down on the counter. "Are you resting?"

"Mmhmm."

Rolling my eyes, I walked down the hall before opening up her door. "Liar." I smirked seeing her sitting up in her bed watching a movie.

She frowned at me. "What awe you doin' hewe?"

I tried not to laugh hearing her talk, her poor stuffy nose. "I came to take care of you." I walked into her bedroom. There was a large box of tissues on her nightstand, her trash overflowing with dirty tissues. Her nose was bright red, eyes all puffy from her clogged sinuses and her hair was a messy lump on top of her head. She looked like someone ran her over with a sick bus.

"I'll ge' you 'ick." Her lips curled into a deeper frown. She was always worried about my well being more than her own.

"Don't worry about me Britt-Britt." I walked over to her bed, running my hand along her forehead. "Babe you're burning up."

Brittany leaned into my touch with a sigh as I gently brushed some damp hair out of her face. "How'd you ge' in hewe?" Her eyes glanced up at me. "Did I not loc' the doow?"

I chuckled softly. "I stopped at the café and got Tina's key. I promised I'd let her in when she got off work if she gave it to me." I smirked then leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Now let me take care of you. I brought you soup and my special tea."

"'ecial 'ea?" Her puffy eyes stared at me; a small smile crossed her lips.

"Yup you'll love it." I kissed her forehead, rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "Snuggle down and I'll go make you some."

"O'ay." Brittany slowly nodded and carefully slid under the covers more.

I walked out once she was comfortable, heading into the kitchen to start some water for her '_special_' tea. There was nothing special about it, just loose leaf peppermint tea. I was the secret ingredient. Seeing her sick like this wasn't too painful to watch. I decided after a lot of debating, that I was going to heal her. I was planning on doing it while we slept through the night, and hopefully she'd play it off as my excellent nursing skills.

After making up a tea bag, I started putting away the soup I brought so when Brittany wanted it later, I could just come out and heat it up. With the water done, I slowly poured it into a large mug letting the tea steep while I grabbed the sugar. Brittany always liked things sweet. I walked back to her and frowned seeing Lord Tubbington curled up next to Brittany, taking up my spot.

"Off LT." I swatted at him gently. His tail flickered wildly, clearly not impressed I was moving him away from his warm spot next to Brittany. With a soft growl he plopped down onto the floor and waddled out of the room. "Drink this babe."

"Lord 'ubbing'on gave me his Apwil sniffles." Brittany slowly pushed herself back up into a slight sitting position, taking the mug from my hands.

"I knew that cat was bad news." I muttered with a smirk, brushing some loose strands of hair from her face again.

"Mmm min'y." She sipped her tea as I pulled off my boots and went to go empty her trash while she drank up slowly.

I walked back in, "so can I get under the covers with you or are you going to hog your entire bed?" Brittany smirked before slowly shifting over to give me room on the right side. I carefully climbed in next to her. "I brought soup, so when you're hungry let me know. I'll go heat it up for you."

"You'we so swee'." Her lips pressed into my cheek.

I just smiled at her and brushed my fingertips down the side of her face. She looked so miserable, even when she tried to smile at me. "Anything for you, now rest."

"Bu' I'm no' 'ired." She pouted at me. It wasn't going to work on me this time.

I took her mug from her setting it down on her nightstand, then turned off the TV. I slumped further into the bed before pulling her down so her head was lying on my chest. As soon as we made contact and she snuggled into me, her breathing started evening out. There was the occasional sniffle when her nose started to drip. My arms engulfed around her tightly and I listened to her ragged breathing continue through her mouth.

She was asleep finally. Letting out a deep breath I closed my eyes and focused. I found it hard because I knew I couldn't take her cold all at once or else it would look too suspicious. I just needed to take enough for her to think she was getting better. I felt myself start to get hot, except it wasn't a good hot like Brittany caused; but an uncomfortable burning that went deep into my skin and bones. My nose started feeling stuffy and my body temperature rose; I stopped. I was getting better at this whole healing thing; even if it was a painful process for me. I was taking things in increments so not to overwhelm myself or cause outside suspicion.

Several light kisses to my lips slowly woke me, I must have fallen asleep with Brittany after my little healing session. It always made me tired. My eyes fluttered opened seeing Brittany's face staring down at me. "Hey." I mumbled clearing my sore throat. "You hungry?" She sniffled a little before pecking my lips. "Soup?" I asked into her lips.

"Yes please." She smiled brightly.

"You're sounding much better." I tucked some hair behind her ear.

Brittany flopped down on her side next to me. "I'm feeling a little better. My nose isn't as stuffy and I can semi breath through it now. Must have been that awesome tea of yours."

I slowly sat up, feeling a little lightheaded but tried not to show it. "I'll go get you some soup." Giving her a small smile, I kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed. "Be right back."

"Do you need help?" Brittany propped herself up onto her elbows, watching me walk around her bed.

"I got it babe, you just keep resting." Shuffling out of her room, I headed into the kitchen.

I dug around her cabinets grabbing a pot before getting the container of soup from the fridge to start heating it up. I had originally planned on making her homemade chicken soup but after meeting up with Tina, there was no time to cook. So, I found myself stopping by a local cafe where I bought some.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me as I stirred the liquid, keeping it from catching on. I turned slightly seeing Tina standing there, arms crossed over her chest. "Oh shit..." I frowned slightly, remembering I was supposed to let her in after her shift. "I'm sorry Tina! I feel asleep with Britt." I apologized quickly seeing her angry face.

She smiled and chuckled at me. "It's fine, Kurt was here when I got home."

I went over grabbing her lanyard from the counter. "Here's your key back. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem." Tina grinned.

"There is plenty of chicken soup if you'd like some." I offered, giving it a stir. I had gotten enough for everyone, well except Rachel, but I wasn't thinking about her.

"Thanks, I might get some later." Tina continued to stand there smiling right at me.

"W-what?" I asked slowly glancing over my shoulder.

"I'm glad Brittany has you." I stopped stirring. It was now my turn to stare at her. "She's happier around you. I mean, it's Britt she's always happy, but with you..." She shrugged a little. "It's different. A good different though. I've never seen her love someone as much as she does you."

Giving a smile I looked away from her trying not to blush. "I'm happier around her too." I was not the same person I was when I first arrived here and it was all because of Brittany. Tina continued to watch me expecting me to say something else. But I didn't. Talking about my feelings never settled right with me, it always got me uncomfortable. Plus, I wasn't supposed to have feelings towards a mortal, talking about it to anyone other than Brittany, never happened.

I grabbed two large soup bowls, then dished some soup out for the two of us. I heard Tina turn around, walking out of the kitchen without saying another word. This is why I liked Tina, she never pressed me into talking about anything that I didn't want to talk about. The girl was awesome.

Carefully I went back to Brittany's room, not wanting to spill the soup. I pushed the door open with my foot, smiling seeing Brittany sitting up in bed. I kicked it shut with my heel, walking over to her bed and handing her a bowl. "Soups hot, careful."

Brittany sniffled before taking the spoon, sipping up some of the liquid slowly. "Mmm this is really good."

"Glad you like it. Sorry it isn't homemade." I started eating after sitting back down next to her.

"Its fine, really." She leaned over kissing me lightly. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Of course I'd do this for her; I'd be a horrible girlfriend if I didn't.

"I don't know." Brittany gave me a small shrug. "No one usually does this for me. Though I kind of never get colds like this. Or if I get one it only lasts a day or two, not almost four. I have a super good immune system...well, I did..."

"I just want you to feel better." I leaned over kissing her cheek. "It's my top priority."

"You know if you keep taking caring of me like this through the tonight, I just might make it to work tomorrow morning." Brittany smiled at me.

"That's the plan babe." It was a good thing tomorrow was Saturday. I planned on taking the whole day to heal myself while Brittany was at work and hopefully I'd be back to my full health before she made it over to my place in the afternoon. It would work out perfectly.

I shuffled into my apartment around 10am. I felt like shit. Brittany had left before nine to go into work and all I remembered was her giving me a kiss on the temple and whispering she'd see me in the afternoon. I had slowly dragged myself out of bed once she left so she wouldn't see I was sick. I needed to get myself home and into my own bed to heal. I didn't need one of Brittany's roommates coming in and finding me sick in her bed then miraculously better a few hours later.

I had '_borrowed_' one of Brittany's sweatshirts to travel home in and keep myself warm. With the hood up, I wandered into my apartment tossing my keys down into the bowl in the short hallway from the elevator. I started towards my room but paused seeing people in my livingroom. Everyone was there; Quinn, Puck, Sam and Mike.

"Ahh hi..." I said hoarsely walking into the livingroom a little bit. Noticing the TV wasn't on, I began to wonder why the hell everyone was gathered in my apartment. "What's going on? Did someone die?" I chuckled with a slight cough.

"Come sit." Puck motioned for me to sit down.

I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "I'll stand thanks." I sniffled slightly when I felt my nose running. Damn cold. "So what's going on?" I noticed Quinn frowning at me, hearing my raspy voice. I ignored her, looking at the others.

"We are worried about Sebastian." Mike piped in.

I crossed my arms. "I can handle Sebastian."

"That's not what we're worried about." Puck huffed.

"Okay then what is it?" I watched everyone glance at each other. "Well, don't all speak up at once."

"Sebastian always has something up his sleeves." Puck looked at me. "The little bastard is slimy and he wouldn't be here of all places without a reason."

"Well I'm pretty sure he's here just to make my life miserable. As usual." I huffed loudly. "He just wants to prove he's the better singer, not me. Everything is now a competition to him. You all know that." I had won three years in a row in our annual triathlon competition; Sebastian and his father weren't too pleased about that. Ever since then everything was an '_I'm better than you_' type attitude.

"You think that's why he's here?" Mike questioned.

"Why else? He wants to beat me here in the Mortal realm since he can't beat me in our own." I shrugged, it made sense to me. "There is a senior concert. I'll just prove I'm the best singer then and he'll leave me alone. Done deal." I smirked.

"We are afraid he's going to try to hurt you here or even hurt Brittany." Sam sighed heavily.

"Don't bring her into this!" I snapped. Why the hell was fish face bringing her into this? Brittany was off limits. "I already told Sebastian to stay away from her, okay!" I clenched my fists. "If he touches her or even looks at her the wrong way, he's going to have a serious problem!"

"San calm down." Quinn said softly. "Take a breath."

I stared at her lips and slowly took in a deep breath like she asked. "I'm good." Feeling the brief calm wash over me.

"We're trying to help you Santana, you can't keep snapping at us just because we are looking out for you!" Quinn's sudden loud snapping caught me off guard, she usually was the calm collected one of the group.

"Geez Q, what stick got up your ass?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She frowned deeply at me. "Sorry...I didn't mean to...I-I don't know where that came from..."

I stared at her, she looked so flustered. "Are you okay?"

Quinn rubbed her face taking in a deep breath. Sam ran his hand up and down her back slowly looking at her concerned. "The past couple of weeks I've been having these weird outbursts. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you San." It was true, she had been more agitated lately, more so when I was around. Quinn bit her lower lip hanging her head slightly.

"Tell her." Sam said softly kissing Quinn's temple gently.

Quinn just huffed. "Tell me what?" I snapped slightly. I wasn't feeling well and having this conversation draw on wasn't helping me, what I needed was to snuggle down in my bed and rest.

"I think it's my power."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "You being a bitch? That's a horrible power Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes at me. "I-" Sam squeezed her hand, she gave a small smile. "I think I'm an empath."

"Empath?" I cleared my throat.

She nodded. "I notice it more around you. When you get angry I think of you needing to calm down and a lot of times you do."

"Oh, so you're controlling my feelings now?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No I think I'm projecting a different feeling onto you."

"Well you need to fucking stop!" I growled. I didn't need Q controlling my emotions for me. If I wanted to get upset- I wanted to get upset. I was even doing better with keeping the weather in line when I started getting angry.

"It's not like I have the power to control it yet! I'm sorry!" Quinn snapped at me.

I had a mini glare off with Quinn before Puck cleared his throat. "This is grand and all, with Q the next one to get her powers but we're forgetting the fact that Santana is sick." Everyone looked at me. "Which means, she healed someone."

"You know what Noah? You can keep your dirty mouth shut next time." I shoved my hands into the large front pocket of the hoodie.

"Who'd you heal?" Puck questioned.

"None of your damn business."

"It was Brittany." My eyes quickly went to Mike; I thought he was on my side. "She's been out of class the past few days with a cold."

"Thanks Mike." I glared at him.

"You can't just go healing your girlfriend every time she gets sick." Puck muttered softly.

I walked directly up to him. "This was the first time if you must know. She didn't even notice, I did it while she was sleeping. So back the fuck off Noah." I poked him in the chest a few times for good measure. He needed to back off of my business.

"You love her."

I looked at Quinn wide-eyed. "I-I like her." Never once did I tell Brittany I loved her while my friends were around. It was something I was very careful of. I knew they'd freak out if they heard me.

"Mike heard you tell her the other day."

I glared at him, he frowned deeply. "You're on my shit list now dance-boy." He looked nervous and he should. Mike shouldn't be blabbing about my personal life to everyone.

"You need to end it. This is getting out of control."

"Excuse me?!" I stared at Puck.

"We're leaving in about four months Santana. You should break it off now before it becomes too hard."

"Noah, I don't need your fucking dating advice!" I yelled at him, my hands clenched into fists. "Maybe I haven't done it because I'm not going back!"

Everyone went suddenly quiet. I hadn't meant to blurt that out. "San… just calm down, you're not speaking rationally." Quinn's voice was soft and even, I found myself staring at her lips.

I felt a calm feeling start to wash over me. "Goddammit Quinn! STOP THAT!" I yelled before turning on my heels and storming towards my room. I heard a soft '_sorry_' coming from her before slamming my door shut.

Flopping into my bed I could hear them mumbling through the wall. "I can fucking hear you mumbling amongst yourselves!" I yelled out from my room before pulling my covers over my head to sleep. I felt sick; it wasn't all because of the cold I took from Brittany. But for the first time I had admitted out loud that I didn't want to go back home. And it scared me.

* * *

**A/N:** I hate to say this but we're coming up to the Prologue part of this story. Within the next ohh 4-5 chapters… dum dum dum! :/ I know sad… Thanks for sticking with the fic through all the fluffy filler chapters, makes me a happy panda!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Wow speedy update week :) Lucky for you the world didn't end and I was able to finish writing this chapter! Hope you guys like this one! Enjoy!

Special thanks to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire **newvida**, she's the bestest! If it wasn't for her you guys wouldn't have this chapter update today! Seriously….

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**(May)**

I had never felt so nervous in my entire life. Not even during my three triathlon's, did my palms sweat this much. The theater was packed. I wasn't used to singing in front of this many mortals. Usually only a few showed up at open mic nights at **Spill the Beans**. Nothing like this; never over a hundred. Apparently these senior concerts were a big deal among the music and theater mortals in New York City. But I don't think that was main concern, one of them maybe, but not my big one. Brittany was here. Her opinion meant more to me than the possibility of having a talent agent want to sign me to their record. Not that I'd be around to say yes, since in about three months I'd be back in my own realm.

I had completely avoided and dodged _that_ topic whenever Quinn brought it up. She had wanted to talk about what I said that morning about staying. It was a thought I had yet to fully process at the time, it just slipping out at the wrong time and place. But deep down I knew I wanted this. Which was stressful; wondering how I was going to do it. I had responsibilities back home, people who were looking forward for my return; to complete my studies, ace my trials, and sit among them as a worthy God. If I didn't return home on my scheduled date, would something happen to me? I knew my parents would come, but would something _happen_to me? It was the one question that had never crossed my mind. I never thought in a million years I would actually 100% want to stay in the mortal realm.

Pacing around backstage, I wasn't even thinking about my upcoming song, just how I was going to pull off this great escape from my realm. I squealed, feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me to a stop. I almost stomped down on their foot with my heel and elbowed the person in the ribs to get myself free, but the sudden soft lips on my neck and the playful squeeze around my waist got me smiling. "What are you doing back here?" I continued to smile, slowly turning around in her arms.

"Came to give my girl a goodluck kiss." Brittany smirked, leaning in and brushing her lips along my bottom lip until I finally responded deeply.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, holding her close not wanting the kiss to end. She was the only person that could make me forget about my worries and just take a moment to relax. Brittany slowly pulled back. I started leaning forward again to recapture her lips but stopped myself realizing we weren't alone. "Love your good luck kisses." I said softly, staring up at her. "How'd you managed to make it back here?"

They were pretty strict about who could be behind stage, especially while the concert was still going on. The opera students were first then it would be my class's turn. "I know the stage manager." She smirked. "She worked backstage during my dance showcase."

"Oh, got connections I see."

"Mmhmm." With another large smile, she kissed my lips softly.

I smiled into her lips just thinking about her dance showcase last week. She had been absolutely amazing; both in her solo and her partnering with Mike. I wasn't surprised that she had already started receiving calls from some choreographers wanting her to come in and audition. Though, she was being very vague about what all the calls were exactly about, I think she was afraid she'd jinx it by telling me everything. I was so happy for her.

"Are you excited to hear my song?" I knew she loved when I sang, she always told me I could sing the phonebook and she'd put it on repeat on her iPod.

Brittany nodded rapidly. "Yes. Can't wait to see what you picked."

My eyebrow rose. "Britt, it's in the program."

"I know." She sucked her lower lip between her teeth. "I want to be surprised so I haven't looked." I grinned, giving her a soft kiss, letting out a happy sigh as we pulled apart slowly. Her forehead pressed into mine. "You look so incredibly hot."

I let out a hearty laugh, rolling my eyes. "Thanks."

"My favorite color on you." Her eyes roamed up and down my body slowly. I tried not to blush under her gaze. The red dress I had on, hugged every curve above my hips and flowed out behind me in a small train.

I pulled my hands from her neck, pushing her shoulders with a chuckle. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Brittany smirked lightly.

"That look." I waved at her face. "You're picturing me naked."

Her mouth opened slightly. "Okay well that's half right... more like you getting naked..." I pushed her shoulder again. "What?" She laughed. "You can't blame me baby, you're being all sorts of sexy in that dress."

"Keep that up and you may get lucky tonight."

Brittany pouted. "May? I'm always lucky. You can't resist me." Her pout curled into a broad smirk.

I rolled my eyes and started pushing her towards the side door to go back out to her seat. "Go sit before your head gets too big to fit through the door." I muttered trying not to smirk.

She turned on her heels before reaching the door, catching me off guard with a kiss. "Good luck baby. Knock their socks off."

"I'll do my best."

Her lips landed on mine once more. "Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled, watching her walk disappear behind the door to go back to her seat.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Santana has fallen in love with a mortal. Now what would your parents think about that if they heard?" I slowly turned around, eyes narrowed hearing Sebastian's voice behind me.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement.

He crossed his arms leaning up against one of the walls. "I'd like to offer you a deal."

"Not interested." I started walking past him but before I got far his hand reached out grabbing my wrist. "I'd let go if I were you." I muttered through my teeth. He did, after a slight stare off.

"Think you'd really like what I have to offer."

Making deals with Sebastian, that was a joke, and would never happen...Ever... "Still not interested."

"I know a way for you to stay here."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. "What did you say?" I kept my back to him, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of knowing he caught my attention with his statement.

"There is a way for you to stay here. I'm willing to give you that information. For a price." Through the shadows, I could see his face twist into that sly smirk of his.

"And you want to make a deal with me?" I turned and took a step closer to him, crossing my arms over my chest. "You give me this information in exchange for...what exactly?"

"Oh no no. Not how this deal works."

"Fine enlighten me then. You have ten seconds." I couldn't help but start tapping my foot.

He got closer to me. "You mess up your song and I'll tell you how you can stay."

"Fuck no, you're out of your mind." I shook my head. "Never going to happen." There was no way I was going to stoop to his level.

"Never?" His eyebrow rose.

"Not making a slimy deal with you twinkle toes."

He stared at me. "And here I thought you loved this mortal to the point where you would do anything for her."

"I would do anything for her." I should have never admitted something like that to Sebastian of all people, but my brain just blurted it out.

"Oh so you don't want to stay with your girlfriend?" He clucked his tongue at me, shaking his head. "I think Brittany would love to hear that her girlfriend plans on breaking up with her soon because she'll be leaving New York."

I closed the distance between us, quickly prodding my finger into his chest roughly. "Don't. You. Even. Dare."

"Touchy subject?" His eyebrow raised.

"I told you once Sebastian, I won't say it again. Brittany stays out of this." Our faces were mere inches from each other; I held his glare.

"Sebastian you're on in five." The stage manager's voice broke the tension between us.

"Be right there." He slowly started walking by me. "It's a one time offer Santana. Take it or leave it." He smirked as he passed me.

I felt him brush by, never once did I make eye contact with him. I shouldn't trust him; he was a creep and always had a second agenda just like his father, but here I was pondering the idea. He probably didn't even have a way. He was just pulling my leg, trying to wrap me around his little fingers to become one of his pawns. I don't know why he offered to '_help_' me, actually no, I do know why. It was his goal in life to beat me and if he could manipulate me in the mortal world to do that, he would.

And for the first time in my life I was actually considering letting him.

My pacing started back up once I heard Sebastian's voice start up his own version of **_Cuckoo_ **by Adam Lambert. I hated to admit it, but he had a good voice. I was better, obviously. I shouldn't worry about him at the moment, I had to focus on my song.

I had changed my song choice for the concert earlier this week and I felt bad for the band that would be playing behind me as they had to learn it on such short notice. Though once they found out they didn't seem to mind. The girl on drums actually looked excited when I gave them the sheet music at the beginning of our daily rehearsal. My teacher wasn't impressed that I changed my song with only a week to practice it, I had been singing my other choice for almost three weeks now, and here I was changing it up on the fly giving myself a week to the new one.

I ignored the other students going ahead of me and I ultimately started sweating again when the stage manager told me I had five minutes.

"Goodluck." Sebastian gave me one of his smirks as he leaned against one of the backstage tables.

Walking by him, I didn't say a word nor did I know exactly what I was going to do. His '_deal_' was extremely tempting. I wiped my hands on my dress while the MC announced my name before taking the stage. My eyes rolled slightly when I heard my friends yelling my name and whistling at me, they were so embarrassing sometimes. Giving the student band a small smile, I walked up to the mic and gripped the top of it waiting for the song to start. My eyes swept over the crowd, finally finding the piercing blue eyes I desperately wanted to find.

Her eyes held mine, giving me one of her special smiles. I noticed Brittany mouth 'I love you' and I couldn't help but smile brightly at her. The band slowly started and I made my choice. Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes and began singing.

_I wanted you to know_  
_That I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_  
_I keep your photograph_  
_And I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't wanna feel right_  
_when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

It was hard for me to look at Brittany during the first three verses. If I looked at her I knew I would do something I'd regret. She was too special to me, for me to go and do something irrationally stupid. I took in another breath trying to hold my composure through the rest of the song.

_The worst is over now_  
_And we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn_  
_And no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

During the instrumental part of the song I looked out at the crowd finding Brittany staring at me with her bottom lip between her teeth. I was pouring everything into this song; but I couldn't help feeling a little nervous on how Brittany would react to this song. It was a depressing song about loss and I had a gut feeling that it would turn into our song in a few months. I did give her a loving smile before belting out the next verse.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

_You've gone away_  
_You don't feel me anymore_

I let the last two lines escape my lips softly and the band slowly stopped behind me. I tried not to blush hearing the claps and whistles. My friends got to their feet hollering loudly followed by many others in the theater. Brittany was standing there giving me two thumbs up and probably yelling louder than anyone. She had her bottom lip securely between her teeth as she clapped, she mouthed '_I love you_' and I gave her a giant smile. I said a soft 'thank you' into the mic before walking off stage.

"Big mistake Santana." I turned seeing Sebastian standing there arms crossed, eyes narrowed, glaring at me. "This isn't over." He turned walking away before I could say something snarky in return.

I suddenly had a bad feeling that I just made the worst decision of my life.

With school finally over, my days consisted of, well pretty much nothing. I spent most of my time with Brittany unless she was working or at the dance studio. My friends continued their unsuccessful quest of trying to get me to break up with her. I still had time to figure things out; over two months to be exact. I laid on my bed munching on chocolate covered pretzels while watching some random movie on TV. Brittany promised she'd come over right after work and we'd have a date night. I was trying to be patient, but it was harder than I'd like to admit.

Until then, I had pretty much nothing to do. Quinn was off with Sam, they decided to go to Florida for the week so I had the apartment to myself. Or should I say Brittany and I had the apartment to ourselves, and we used it to our full advantage.

I was in mid bite when my phone rang out on my nightstand. Glancing at my clock I noticed it wasn't even four yet; so it wasn't Brittany. She had already had her lunch break. Maybe it was Q or Puck. I reached over, not noticing any name so I unlocked the phone and opened up the message.

**Blocked: **_**You had your chance...ready to face the consequences?**_

I stared at the message. Even with the blocked number, I knew exactly who it was. _**Well hello to you too Sebastian.**_I couldn't or wouldn't let his text messaging bother me.

**Blocked: **_**I hope Brittany can handle the truth, would hate to be the one to break her fragile mortal heart.**_

_**Don't make me come find you, you'll be sorry. **_My fingers clenched around my phone tightly. Hearing it crack slightly, I quickly released it before I snapped my iPhone in half.

**Blocked: **_**Gonna have to try harder than that so scare me Santana **_

It took all my willpower not to text him something snarky back but I didn't want him to know he was getting under my skin. I came so close to just throwing my phone into the wall violently. Letting out a loud frustrated growl, I tossed my phone onto my bed and started going through my dresser.

What I needed to do was clear my head. There was only two things that helped with that, running and Brittany. Lucky for me I could do both today. After changing into my running gear I reluctantly grabbed my phone, no new messages. I went down to the lobby, gave George a wave, before putting my earbuds in as my running playlist started. It felt good to run again. It had been warm enough for the past month or so, yet I was becoming too lazy to start up this routine again.

I puffed loudly slowing down to a walk near the cafe, I needed to start running more often, five miles got me winded. I could see Brittany through the windows as I approached the cafe, I came to a full stop seeing her talking with Sugar at the counter. Fuck. My heart started racing seeing my girlfriend socializing with Sebastian's number one follower. If Sugar was here that meant Sebastian was closeby. She never left his side, like the good dog she was. I quickly looked around, finally noticing the black BMW parked near the cafe.

My eyes narrowed. Immediately I stormed over to the car wrapping my knuckles on the drivers side window. It slowly rolled down and I leaned over glaring at my spiky haired foe. "Leave." I snapped at him.

"Well hello to you too, Santana." He chuckled.

I leaned down, placing my hands on his window frame. "Stay away from here."

"But they have the best mocha's. Just the right amount of chocolate."

"Find some other place. I don't want you anywhere near her!" I glanced around to make sure my sudden rising voice didn't cause attention.

He smirked slightly. "Pity, I was hoping to be her friend. I think she'd love all the things I have to tell her."

I reached in grabbing the front of his t-shirt pulling him towards my face, we were mere inches apart. "You listen here twinkle toes, I don't want to see you or your little mortal lap dog anywhere near Brittany. Ever. Understand me?" I growled between my clenched jaw.

"Easy there." Sebastian held up his hand in defense. "It's not my fault you're lying to her."

"You need to mind your own damn business." I shoved him back into his seat roughly. "I'd hate to make your face even uglier."

He stared at me. "You wouldn't dare hit me."

"Oh yeah? Try me." I snarled lowly. I really wanted him to push my buttons the right way, I wouldn't think twice about popping him directly in the nose.

The passenger side door flew open as Sugar plopped herself down into the seat before he could reply. "Well if isn't richie bitch." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I hated that she acted all '_nice_' to Brittany, and Britt fell for it every single time. Though that was Brittany for you, she was way too trusting of people.

"Hello Samantha." She sipped her drink before setting it down.

"Santana." I corrected her quickly.

"Whatever." Her hand waved at me dismissively before she turned her attention towards Sebastian. "I got you your favorite. Brittany even gave me extra whipped cream just like you wanted."

"Thanks. Brittany's such a sweetheart." His eyes glanced at me and I glared back. Sebastian leaned over the middle console giving Sugar a kiss.

"Oh good god I'm going to vom." I averted my eyes until they stopped. That was the last thing I wanted to see, Sebastian sucking face with his mortal plaything.

"You and I both know I always get what I want." Sebastian winked at me. _Winked_. I wanted to reach in through the window and punch him square in the nose as hard as I could. He started up the car. "Later Santana. Sure we'll talk again soon."

"Bye Samantha!" Sugar waved to me before they drove off.

I stared at the car as it zipped off into traffic leaving me there, desperately wishing that he'd get into an accident. With a disgruntled huff, I walked onto the sidewalk heading towards the cafe. Seeing Brittany would hopefully ease all my nerves; I was lucky that I had enough practice in controlling the weather, that it was rare now for my emotions to affect it.

A smile spread across my lips seeing Brittany standing behind the counter. I couldn't help but chuckle; she was wearing her dark blue jeans and a green hoodie underneath her apron. It was the end of May and warm enough for t-shirts, but here she was making another fashion statement. She still looked adorable. "What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" I announced, breaking her from conversation with one of her new co-workers. I think his name was Steve or Alan, I didn't really pay attention when she introduced us.

Brittany whipped around quickly. "Hey baby!" She bounced on her toes slightly before leaning over the counter and giving me a light kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't come see my girlfriend?" I smirked.

"You're just here for something sweet to eat."

"Wanky." I chuckled slightly.

Brittany rolled her eyes at me, I could tell she was trying not to smirk at me. "You're being dirty. But I guess I could still make you something."

I reached over grabbing the strings of her hoodie pulling her into another kiss. "Why how thoughtful of you."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay!" She bit her lower lip before turning on her heels to go make me a drink.

I felt my phone vibrating in my shorts pocket. Pulling it out, I noticed the blocked number on my screen. I didn't want to answer it but I did. "What?" I snapped at him.

"_Do you know if Brittany is allowed phone calls during work?_"

"Excuse me?" I hissed lowly turning slightly away from Brittany who was eyeing me slightly from where she was making my drink.

"_You know what, never mind, I'll find out on my own_." Sebastian chuckled before the line went dead.

I stared down at the phone. That little troll of a man, he was pushing my temper to the limits.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked softly, sliding my iced drink across the counter.

She was frowning deeply at me, I must have been looking worried or angry, probably a mixture of both. "No one." I pulled my credit card from my sports bra and handed it over to her.

Brittany watched me for a second before taking my card. "Can you stay for a bit? I'll take my ten."

I smiled. "Would love to." She grinned, handing over my card.

"Awesome. Find a seat."

I sat in my usual table in the exact seat I always sat in when I visited. I kept telling Brittany she just needed to put my name on the table as permanently reserved. She laughed thinking I was joking, I wasn't though, I was there enough. A plate slid down in front of me. I smiled seeing the cookie.

"Figured you'd be hungry after your run." Brittany pulled a chair around to sit next to me.

"Thanks babe." I grabbed a corner of the warm cookie. "Share with me?" She gave me a small smile and took the piece of cookie I ripped off. I watched her carefully as we picked at the cookie. "You feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" Brittany glanced at me after sipping some of my iced coffee, to wash her cookie down.

"You keep scrunching up your nose and narrowing your eyes at the same time." I reached out tracing my thumb along her lower lip wiping away chocolate from the cookie. "Only do that when you're thinking really hard or you don't feel well."

She pouted at me slightly. "I've had this headache all day."

Leaning forward I kissed the corner of her lips. "Want me to go get you some headache meds?"

"I already took four...they aren't helping..."

Brittany let out a soft sigh, I kissed her again. "We'll cuddle when you get to my apartment, that will make you feel better."

She smiled at me. "Your snuggles always make me feel better."

"Hey Brittany, you have a phone call." Steve, no Alan said from behind the counter waving the phone at her.

My heart dropped and my eyes widened. He wouldn't dare. Not while I was here. Shit. "Thanks Brandon." Brandon, well I wasn't even close. She got up quickly heading over to the phone, and skipped off to the back. They weren't allowed to take calls out on the floor.

The minute she disappeared through the swinging door my mind started reeling with all the possibilities of what could happen. There was devastated, in which she'd came out sobbing and running out of the building. There was angry, where she'd come out and probably slap me across the face and tell me she never wanted to see me again. There was also hurt, this was probably the most likely option, where she'd come out trying not to cry while asking me over and over again why I lied to her and hurt her feelings. I was doomed regardless.

My eyebrow rose seeing Brittany smiling from ear to ear walking back over to the table. She looked way too happy. "Who was it?"

"Oh it was nothing." Brittany sat back down, taking up the last bit of cookie.

"Britt, who was it?" Was it Sebastian just playing nice? Or maybe he had Riche Bitch make the call for him?

Brittany's eye narrowed slightly. "Why is it so important?" She finally chuckled.

"No reason. Curious, that's all."

"It was Lily. Well mom... then Lily." She smirked. I tried not to let out a huge sigh of relief. "She wanted to make sure I was coming to Lima to fly with her to Disney in three weeks."

I felt embarrassed that I jumped to conclusions with the phone call, but can you blame me? Sebastian had put the thought in my head and he was the smoothest criminal I know, so me thinking it was him wasn't that far of a reach. "Still need my cuddling powers after work?" I quickly changed topics, running my hand down her arm and lacing our fingers together.

Brittany nodded quickly. "Always. Can we watch a movie too?" Her fingers traced up and down my inner forearm softly, sending shivers down my spine.

I chewed on my lower lip slightly. "Whatever you'd like baby. I'll make you dinner too." I think I'd give her anything.

"We can order out."

"You sure? I'll make mac and cheese."

She leaned over kissing my lower lip softly, then got to her feet. "We'll order chinese, so you are not distracted by cooking and can give me 100% of your attention."

"You always have all my attention." I frowned slightly, did she think I didn't give her enough?

Brittany smirked before leaning down to kiss me one more time. "I know. I just really want chinese." I chuckled, rolling my eyes slightly, letting out a sigh of relief. "'Kay, I gotta get back to work."

"See you after 4?" I looked up at her.

"Yup." She slowly let my hand go, before blowing me a kiss and going back to work.

Grinning, I watched her as she moved so gracefully. I rubbed my face, I should be thinking about my awesome girlfriend, but I could only think about stupid Sebastian. He seemed to be all talk and not action. I shouldn't really be worrying about him. Ultimately, he was just trying to get me all worked up over nothing. It had already been a month since his threats started and he had yet to do anything. I needed to calm down and focus, finding a way to stay with Brittany without taking any offers from Sebastian.

It looked like my only option was to just not go, though no one was forcing me to walk into the portal in August. I'd just stay and if my parents came, let them come, they'd meet Brittany and let me stay here for a few more years. It was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to let everyone know I have posted the song Santana sings on my Tumblr account as my Song of the day! In case want to listen to it; the song is _**Broken**_ by Seether (ft Amy Lee). So everyone has been asking me about the end. We are coming up on the Prologue part of the fic but that doesn't mean it's ending when it hits that point, there are still several chapters after that point ;) You all can now do a happy dance LOL

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday :D I know I did… ate way too many Christmas cookies… ugh LOL Anyways my food comma allowed me to get some writing in :) Thank you for all the reviews/favs/follows really appreciate it! Hope you are ready for a little drama. Enjoy!

Special thanks to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire **newvida**! She's fantastic :)

**Warning:** Sexy times!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**(End of June)**

An elbow to my jaw woke me from my deep sleep. I was so stunned by the pain to my face I almost screamed out. It was not a normal way for me to wake up, so I thought maybe someone was attacking me in my sleep. Unfortunately, someone was. But not an enemy or intruder coming into my apartment, the culprit was the blonde lying next to me. After the pain subsided and I was able to think clearly, I sat up, looking down at Brittany who continued to thrash about.

"Britt." I said softly reaching over shaking her shoulder slightly, trying to wake her from whatever dream she may be having. She was muttering softly, with a cold sweat rolling down the sides of her face, her arms and body still thrashing around slightly.

I dodged another elbow blow as I leaned over, gripping both of her shoulders to shake her away. "Britt, wake up."

"Let-go-" She tried to wrestle her way out of my grip.

But I held firm. "Wake up." I shook her hard one more time. Her body stopped moving, her eyes slowly opening to look up at me. "Hey, it was just a dream." Brittany let out a soft cry as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and laid back down pulling her on top of me. "Brittany it was just a bad dream. Shhh... you're okay..." I cooed softly running my fingers through her hair, that always seemed to soothe her.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Brittany had been having a couple of nightmares over the past few months. They seemed to be getting more frequent. I questioned her about them, but she always told me she couldn't remember. I knew it was a lie, you don't just wake up from a nightmare without remembering one or two details. She wouldn't tell me and I tried not to get upset at the fact that she didn't want me knowing.

She sniffled slightly and clenched her fingers into my large t-shirt, burying her face into my neck. I held her close, pressing light kisses into her forehead. "I'm sorry." Brittany mumbled into my neck after several minutes of silence.

I rubbed my thumb along the base of her neck, playing with the soft hairs. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, even though I knew she wouldn't want to.

Once again she remained silent and I didn't press it any further. So it surprised me when she softly started talking. "I was in a rocky tunnel."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "A tunnel?"

Her head nodded into my neck. "There were several of them. I was lost; there were so many different passageways."

I frowned kissing her forehead. "Don't worry babe there's no tunnel. Promise."

Brittany's arms tightened around my waist. "There was a guy..." My body tightened slightly. "He was calling out my name. I was so scared."

I didn't know what to say. How could I tell her it was just a dream, when I didn't know if it actually was. Everything fit; her occasionally headaches, along with nightmares that were becoming weekly instead of monthly. Only one thing had changed since Brittany and I started dating, Sebastian. If he was behind this I was going to kill him. Seriously. Even though he was a god, there were ways. And if I found out he was behind Brittany's discomfort I'd find one of these ways and use it on him.

"San?"

Brittany's voice snapped me back from my plotting. I realized my grip on her neck had tightened slightly. "Sorry." I mumbled.

She sat up a little looking down at me. "Do you still have that Tylenol?"

I frowned, rubbing my thumb along her cheekbone. "Have a headache again?" She just nodded. "Brittany that's the third one this week." It was strange for her to have so many, she had told me this had never happened before. That's why I was so worried, this sudden influx of painful headaches that I had to keep taking from her so they wouldn't get any worse.

"It's right behind my eyes again..."

I pushed myself up, "I'll find you some. Just relax." I slipped out of bed, and while she laid back down I moved around in the darkness, heading towards my bathroom.

Turning on my bathroom light I went through my '_medicine_' cabinet looking for the Tylenol Brittany had brought over one day. I got her one pill, I led her to believe that's all she needed to feel better, and so far my little trick has worked. I didn't want her to be pumping her body full of mortal medicine when she wouldn't be needing it. After filling up a plastic cup of water for her, I walked back out and found Brittany already half asleep.

"Here you go babe." I sat down on the edge of the bed as she slowly propped herself up onto an elbow. She took the pill from my hand, popping it into her mouth before chasing it with some water. I set the glass onto the nightstand, then crawled over her body getting back on my side of the bed.

Brittany turned slowly around, her half lidded eyes stared at me. Her arm wrapped around my waist tightly. I brought my hand up, tracing the side of her face with the tips of my fingers until her eyes finally fluttered shut. I waited a few minutes listening to her breathing before rubbing my thumb between her eyes softly. Leaning in I let my lips close over hers. I hummed slightly when her tongue swept across my lower lip and I let her into my mouth. I let her have control, rolling around with my tongue softly, while I slowly started taking her headache away. I could feel the pinching behind my eyes and the sharp pain going up the base of my neck. Her headache was worse than she led on.

She sucked on my lower lips before pulling back to take a breath. "Mmm." I smiled hearing her hum loudly then snuggle her body up closer to mine. "Your kisses always make me feel better."

I chuckled pecking her nose lightly with a kiss. "I think that's just the Tylenol Britt-Britt."

"I think it's your magical healing kisses." The corner of her lips curled into a small smirk.

I smiled broadly, sliding my hand up under her t-shirt, drawing a pattern along the skin on her lower back. "You'll feel all better in the morning. And I promise to keep the bad dreams away."

"Promise?" She gazed at me sleepily.

"Absolutely." I grinned, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany hooked her leg over mine holding herself as close as she could to my body. I kept my fingers moving around her back. My eyes roamed her face waiting for any sign she was slipping back into her dream. But there was no eye movement or face scrunching, she was sleeping peacefully. My brows furrowed in thought. I had a really good idea who was behind her discomfort. Now, I just had to stop him.

I hummed in the shower rinsing my hair thoroughly. I left Brittany out sleeping hoping that a few more hours would do her some good, especially after her little nightmare last night. While I showered I started making a list of things I needed to do. I needed to find a way to stop Sebastian's threats towards Brittany, gotta figure out what's causing Brittany's nightmare and headaches, and finally flesh out my plan to stay here with Brittany. Well, things seemed to have one major theme; Brittany.

"Hey baby, your phone's ringing. Want me to answer it?" Brittany's voice rang out into the bathroom, snapping me out of my deep plotting.

"What?"

"There's some blocked number calling you, want me to answer it for you?"

My eyes widened. "NO!" I'm pretty sure I climbed out of the shower with still traces of shampoo in my hair. I didn't even bother wrapping a towel around me. I just flung the door open and snatched the phone from Brittany's hands, hitting the decline button. "Just some stupid telemarketer that keeps calling me." I made up quickly when I noticed Brittany's eyes narrow at me.

"Telemarketer?" She asked slowly and I walked back into the bathroom, setting the phone down on the counter before getting back into the shower.

"Yes, telemarketer. They are so annoying. Trying to sell me crap I don't need." I quickly tried to finish my shower. Sebastian had been calling me several times a day for the last week or so. At first I answered it just to tell him off and to leave me alone. Then I stopped answering all together, though he never left me a message. I was glad his name came up as blocked on my phone, the last thing I needed was to Brittany to see Sebastian on my phone then start asking questions.

"Oh..."

I could see her still standing in the bathroom through my fogged up glass. "Babe, why don't you go rest. I'll be done in a minute. Then I'll cook you some breakfast."

Brittany remained silent for a second and I almost poked my head out to see if she was actually still there. "Okay." She said softly.

Slowly I slid open the door to look at her, it wasn't the cheery answer I was expecting from her. "Everything alright?" I eyed her closely. She was leaning against the counter arms crossed. "Got another headache?" I got just a head shake no. I pulled back inside and rubbed my hair one last time to make sure all the conditioner was out before turning off the water. "So what's wrong babe?" I asked her, stepping out and wrapping a towel around my body.

"Nothin'." She just shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter." Brittany pushed herself away from the counter and walked out of the bathroom before I could walk up to her.

I watched her through the open door as she plopped back into bed pulling the sheet up over her body. Frowning, I went back to drying off my body and hair before pulling on my shorts and t-shirt. Shoving my phone into my pocket I went back out into the bedroom, flopping myself onto Brittany's back, getting a loud grunt from my girlfriend.

"Saaaaan." She mumbled into the pillow.

I couldn't help but start tickling her sides and snorting into her neck, causing her to start squirming underneath me laughing. That's what I wanted to hear. "Ss-to-p." Brittany tried to breathe out. Her elbow managed to hit my ribs sharply. I pulled back rubbing my side. She lifted her head up off the pillow and stared at me. "Stop."

I just stared right back. "I'll make breakfast." I quickly got up from her. She was mad at me. I could tell by the wrinkles forming between her eyes, she only got them when she was mad at something. That something just happened to be me right now.

My mind reeled as I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast, why was she mad at me? I don't remember saying anything that would piss her off. Maybe because I didn't wake her up to shower with me. She was a firm believer in saving water. That was probably it. It wasn't like I didn't want her to shower with me, I just wanted her to sleep in.

I put bacon on the minute I got to the kitchen, my plan was to make Brittany an amazing breakfast. I couldn't have her mad at me for something I didn't mean to do. Plus, she had the entire day off and we were just going to have a fun relaxing day. That would be a little difficult to do if she was mad at me all day long.

So I cooked bacon, pancakes, and her special eggs. I was a little disappointed that Brittany didn't come out to the kitchen to help me cook. She always managed to stumble out of bed to help me, usually smelling the bacon. But she didn't this time. I frowned as I made up two plates of food and got us both some juice. Carefully I brought everything in on a breakfast tray and found Brittany sitting up in bed watching some cartoons.

"Here you go babe." I forced myself to smile, because if I didn't I'd just be frowning at her. "Breakfast in bed." I noticed a small smile curl the corner of her lips up and that got me smiling. I had made her two pancakes into Mickey Mouse ears, she loved it when I did that. "There's more bacon in the kitchen if you want more." I took my plate and juice from the tray, then walked around to my side of the bed.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Welcome."

We ate in an awkward silence. It was bugging the hell out of me. Her not saying cute things about the cartoon or trying to reach over to take my bacon. I was afraid to ask her what was wrong. Worried that it would just cause more of a problem, a problem unbeknownst to me. I set down my plate and turned to her slightly, sitting up on my knees. "Are you mad at me?"

She stopped mid bite and looked at me. "Mad at you?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

I searched her face as we stared at each other, hoping to get some hint on why she was mad at me. "I'm not mad..." Her eyes darted to the right and down to her plate. "Just not feeling good." She mumbled before taking a bite of her now almost cold eggs. I knelt there mouth open slightly.

She lied to me. Flat out lied.

I knew that look, Brittany used it on Rachel all the time. Here she was using it on me. There was no reason for her to lie to me. Actually, she had every right to lie to me, I had been lying to her from the moment I met her. I shouldn't be upset with her, though I was. "Do you want some more meds?" I managed to ask.

Brittany shook her head. "Feeling better. The breakfast helped."

"Really?" I shifted around sitting back down next to her, knowing fully well she wasn't just '_sick_'.

Leaning over she kissed the corner of my lips. "Best breakfast. Thank you."

Her words got me smiling. I turned my head slightly to capture her lips in a heated kiss before she was able to pull back to finish her breakfast. I needed to get back on her good side. "What do-you want to-do today?" I asked in between kisses. She just mumbled incoherently into my lips as I tangled my fingers into her golden locks to keep her from pulling back. Her lips parted allowing my tongue to slip in, circling hers.

Brittany's breath became more labored. I continued to pour myself into it, trying to prove how much I loved her with one single heated affectionate kiss. I let her lower swollen lip go with a soft pop before placing light kisses along her jawline and down to her neck. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" I smiled against her neck.

"Not since last night." She said softly rubbing her thumb along my jawline.

"I didn't this morning?" I pulled back frowning at her. Britt shook her head no. "What a horrible girlfriend I am. Sorry baby." I pressed my lips back into the crook of her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She answered before I slowly pulled back. I grinned brightly at her, running my thumb along her lower lip. Leaning in, I went to kiss her again. "Can I finish my breakfast baby?"

Stopping less than an inch from her lips I stared into her eyes. "Of course." I gave her a forced smile then leaned back. Brittany smiled at me slightly before eating the rest of her food. "So, want to do anything special today?" I asked once she set her empty plate down.

Brittany slowly turned to me. "Can we snuggle and watch movies?" Her lower lip slipped between her teeth, chewing on it roughly.

"Wasn't that the original plan?" I smirked at her.

Her head dipped slightly, "yeah...I forgot."

I shifted closer to her, kissing her forehead. "Lets get our snuggle on." A huge smile spread across my lips hearing her giggle softly.

My fingers ran down her sides slowly curling around the hem of her tank top, tugging it up slowly. "What are you doing?" She laughed at me but didn't stop my actions.

"We're snuggling naked." That got her laughing harder but didn't stop her from lifting her arms so I could peel her top off.

"You just want easier access to ogle my goods." Brittany smirked still chuckling.

My eyes darted to hers, she was giving me that special megawatt smile of hers. "Can you blame me? You are so hot." She leaned back onto her elbow, lifting her hips up to I could tug her panties off. I smirked staring at her. "Much better." Wrapping my arm around waist, pulling her towards me more.

"Wait... what about you?" Brittany pushed on my shoulders stopping me. "Your clothes are still on."

"Yup." I kissed her now bare shoulder.

"Saaaan." She whined slightly.

I let off a fake huff. "Okay fine. And here I wanted to be selfish." I let her go and started pulling my t-shirt off. Brittany hands replaced mine and both my shirt and shorts were taken off quickly. "Better?" I smirked at her.

"Much." A smile spread across my lips when she slid her body up against me, slipping her leg between mine. A soft moan escaped my lips as her thigh pressed hard into my core. "So this is why you wanted me naked? For sexy times?"

I smirked. "You caught me, babe." I slide my hand up behind her neck, pulling her closer to me. My eyes darted to her eyes then to her still swollen lips before closing the gap and kissing her softly. She smiled as our lips began moving together slowly.

It wasn't our normal, passionate, dueling type kiss that we often had, it was sweeter and gentle. Just lips moving in perfect rhythm together, teeth occasionally grazing each other, tongues swirling around the other. Neither of us trying to push for dominance. It was turning into one of my favorite kisses. So slow and full of passion and love. I wanted this kiss to last forever, but our mingling breaths grew short and quick, we had to break apart at some point.

We did only for a few seconds, just to take in enough air to resume our kiss. Her fingers dug tightly into my damp hair holding me almost desperately to her. I groaned when she bit my lower lip roughly and started deepening the kiss more. My hips involuntarily started rocking my wetting core against her thigh trying to gain more friction between us. "You're-so-wet-" Brittany's sudden words along my lip got me moaning again, rocking myself harder against her.

I tightened my arm around her neck so I could roll onto my back, pulling her on top of me. "Love you-so much." I started kissing around her face.

"Do you?" Her question stopped my kisses. Pulling back I stared at her.

"More than anything." I whispered softly locking onto her eyes. If she only knew what I was going to do for her. Staying here on Earth to be with her was the ultimate declaration of love I could give her. An action that would result in some sort of punishment for me. I framed her face, rubbing my thumb along her lower lip. "More than anything." I repeated again before pulling her down, crushing her lips to mine.

She smiled, pressing her weight down onto me and moving her thigh along my wet folds. I groaned, rocking myself into her more. I ran my hands down her back, sliding one around to her stomach trying to wedge it between our bodies. Brittany moved her hips around allowing me to slide two fingers between her folds, her breath hitching when my fingers moved into her.

Her head dipped down against my shoulder, her body rocking into me. "Ohh, d-don't stop." Brittany's motions quickened as she rode my fingers faster. I could feel the pressure tightening in my lower stomach building up more as her thigh still grinded into me. "F-faster, baby." Brittany mumbled into my shoulder.

It was hard for me to move my fingers inside faster while I was underneath her, but I curled and twisted my fingers in hopes of making up for the lack of speed. The results had her bucking herself faster and pressing her face into my shoulder more. "Ugh... so c-close." Her motions got more furious on my two fingers. My own breath started quickening as the friction of her leg kept grazing against my throbbing center.

I circled my thumb hard against her clit. I sucked in a sharp breath when Brittany bit down on my shoulder, thrusting her body down on my fingers. Her body shivered when a throaty almost scream escaped her, as her orgasm hit hard. Brittany kept moving wanting to ride it out slowly, yet keeping my own pending release built up. Her face pulled up from my shoulder and started kissing my lips lightly. "You close baby?" She asked me softly.

All I could muster up was a head nod and a soft 'mmhmm'. Her hand slid down my side, causing me to start wiggling under her in anticipation to where Brittany's hand was heading. With fingers just inches from the beginning of my folds, I started moving around trying to get her to move to a spot that would finally send me over the edge. When her fingers finally reached there it only took a few strokes to get me off, I pulled my hand out from between us and clutched her back tightly. "So-" I panted hard into her shoulder, "-fucking good."

Brittany's lips crashed into mine as I tried to catch breath. I tangled my hands up behind her neck and into her messy bun. Our lips slowly stopped moving when we both heard the sound of my phone ringing on the nightstand next to us. "Ignore-it-" I mumbled into her lips. She slowly pulled back and leaned up, glancing at my phone for me.

"Blocked." She told me.

My eyes widened slightly. "Leave it." I didn't want her answering it and talking with '_him_'. As a quick distraction technique I cupped one of her breasts that was dangling above me. It worked and my sudden massaging got her to look back at me with her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth. I leaned up to kiss her, wrapping my free hand around her neck and pulling her back down on top of me.

She sighed into my kiss as I rolled us onto our sides to snuggle with her. Our kiss became just small brushes of lips against one another. I just wanted to snuggle with her and ignore everything else. I hooked my leg around hers and pulled myself as close as I could to her. I pressed my lips into her hair and trailed my index finger lightly down the side of her face. I watched her eyes start to flutter shut. Even if I selfishly would love for her to stay awake with me, I knew a peaceful sleep was something she absolutely needed. So I snuggled there with her, stroking her face softly and watching her drift into a comfortable sleep.

Brittany was able to sleep for a few hours before stirring awake. No nightmares this time. We pretty much stayed in my bed all day long. Only getting up to use the restroom and for me to grab us some sandwiches for lunch. Though Brittany had managed to drag me out of bed finally to take a shower with her. Her definition of a shower was more of sex first then an actual shower after. I wasn't complaining, hardly.

After stepping out and wrapping a towel around me, Brittany's arms circled me from behind. I smiled at her through the steamy mirror. "Can we cook together? I'm starving." She mumbled placing her chin onto my shoulder.

I grinned, sliding my hands up and down her arms. "Of course." It was getting late, before going into the shower it was around 7:30pm and by now it must be almost 8:30 if not closer to 9.

"Do you still have the hamburg?" She just held me from behind looking at me through the mirror still.

"Yup what are you thinking?" I finally turned my head slightly to look at her.

"Burgers." She grinned at me.

"Mmm sounds good." Kissing her lightly I stepped out of her arms. "I'll go get stuff ready while you change."

"Okay." Brittany began drying herself off as I went out into my room. I pulled on some clothes and attempted to dry my hair before heading into the kitchen.

I pulled the hamburg out, some onion, spices, and a large bowl to mix everything in. Brittany finally came shuffling out in shorts and a tank top looking all sorts of hot, with her damp hair going every which way. I smiled at her until I noticed the slight frown on her face. "What's wrong Britt?"

She shrugged, "just tired."

I stared at her, she was lying again. Why did she keep lying to me? She could always tell me exactly what was on her mind. I wanted to say something but didn't. "You can mix the meat."

"Alright." Her lips just gave me the smallest of smiles before digging her hands into the meat mixing everything together.

I watched her for a minute before getting out the frying pan and buns. It was an awkward dinner. We were both silent, completely different than how we usually were while we cooked together. Usually there was a lot of whining from Brittany which resulted in me coming to aid, laughing. But not this time. She mixed the meat and brought the bowl over to me, then washed her hands as I made the patties, putting them into the pan to cook.

After making up the burgers, Brittany and I went out to the living room sitting down on the couch like we had hundreds of times, to eat and watch TV.

"Are you cheating on me?"

I started choking on the small piece of burger I was chewing in my mouth. "W-what?" I coughed staring at her wide-eyed.

She dipped her head down away from my stare. "Are you cheating?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. It was a ridiculous question and I thought she was just trying to be funny. Good ol' Brittany humor. But the deep frown and sad look on her face hinted that she was completely serious. "Brittany, not in a million years would I ever cheat on you." I said seriously.

She just continued to frown. "You keep getting these weird phone calls."

"I told you telemarketers."

Brittany narrowed her gaze at me. "You're lying." She looked mad.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." She was getting visibly upset with me, I could tell.

"Britt I'm not lying. I'm _not_cheating." I set my plate down turning towards her.

"Then why are you lying to me about the phone calls!" Brittany put her plate down loudly. "You've been so paranoid about them."

"I'm not paranoid. They are just annoying phone calls, they don't even leave messages." I was trying not to get mad at her for accusing me of cheating. But deep down I knew I was keeping her from answering my phone, because I was afraid of what Sebastian would say to her.

Her eyes narrowed even more. "I answered the phone after our shower."

"You what?" It came out so fast, my brain didn't have time to think over how it sounded.

Brittany stood up straight, staring down at me. "There was no one on the line. So who is she?!" Even though she was upset I could tell there were tears starting to form.

"She? She is no one! Because there is absolutely nobody but you." I was trying to remain calm, but when people started yelling and accusing me of things that weren't true, I always ended up letting my rage take over. But it hurt that she would think I would do something like that to her.

"Well it's a little hard to trust you when being all secretive with me!"

I shot up from my seat. "You don't trust me?!" How could she even think that?!

"I-I didn't-" Brittany mumbled slightly.

"Didn't what?!" I snapped sharply at her. "I guess nothing I've said or done for you has meant anything." Hell I gave her my charm bracelet, the one my mom told me to never take off. She knew how special it was to me, I wouldn't have given it up if Brittany didn't mean anything to me.

"San, I'm-" Brittany started an angry tone still lingering in her voice.

I threw up my hand in frustration getting her to stop. "Don't." I was pissed and hurt that she would even remotely think she didn't trust me. I could have her accusing me of something any day of the week but for her to not trust me was not something my emotions could handle. "I don't want to hear it Brittany." I couldn't handle whatever she was going to stay. Grabbing my phone from the coffee table I started walking away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk!" It was the only thing I could think of to get myself to calm down before I said something I would really regret, because I was getting to that point. That or have my emotions get all out of whack and cause some natural disaster. Slipping on a pair of shoes I went to the elevator hitting the button repeatedly.

The door finally slid open and I stormed in tapping the lobby button. I noticed Brittany quickly walking towards the elevator door pulling on a pair of shoes. "Don't follow me!" The doors slid shut leaving Brittany standing there alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Dum Dum Dum! Let the drama begin ;) hope you guys liked this chapter! It was fun/different to write, specially the ending. Also want to give you a pre-warning, there may be a POV changes coming up in the fic. Don't worry I'll let you know when they happen so you don't get confused. Hope to get another update done around Sunday/Monday.

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N:** SORRY guys life got in the way :/ wasn't able to finish writing the chapter early this week like I had planned. And I had left it at a cliff hanger too. I'm horrible! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it… actually you'll probably hate me more come to think of it, lol! Enjoy ;)

Special thanks to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire **newvida**! She's fantastic :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**(Brittany's POV)**

Santana left.

The elevator doors shut leaving me standing _alone_in her apartment. I hadn't meant to accuse her out of the blue about cheating. Okay, so I had been thinking that there was a possibility for several days now. How could I not think it? She was being so cryptic and vague about all those phone calls. My mind automatically went to the bad place.

I was almost relieved though when she laughed at my question. _Almost_. But the fact that she had avoided telling me who was on the phone got me wondering again, even if she repeatedly told me she wasn't. There was that lingering feeling I got sometimes that she wasn't telling me the whole truth. Which got me angry, then got her angry. It was one angry mess.

That's when I said something I shouldn't have. I knew the minute that word slipped from my lips I was going to regret it. And by the hurt look on her face, I was right. I was already regretting making her think I didn't trust her. But she was being so damn secretive! It was frustrating.

Sometimes Santana was like that though; extremely secretive, like a ninja. But she loved me, I knew that and don't know why I'd ever question it. I was so overtired and not thinking straight.

So, when the tears started rolling down my cheeks I blamed most of them on the lack of sleep I'd been having. Well that and my now achy, sad heart. Santana stormed out without giving me the chance to say I was sorry and that I didn't mean it. I found myself thumbing the charm bracelet around my wrist. There were only a few times I had ever taken it off; that was when I was at school dancing every day. Now I wore it constantly. It always made me smile when people told me how pretty it was and asked where I gotten it from. I always told them my girlfriend gave it to me for Christmas. It was so special having been given to her by her mom, then given to me because I was special to her.

That memory got my tears flowing even more. I was such an idiot. Santana hated when I called myself that, but I absolutely felt like one.

By the time I had processed everything through, it was too late for me to follow Santana. I didn't know if she was driving somewhere, walking, or running. I tried calling her cell phone and leaving message after message to have her call back, but it soon started going directly to voicemail.

I was starting to panic. How could I not? Santana was in '_rage_' mode as Quinn liked to - QUINN! She knew Santana as well as me if not better, they did grow up together. Quinn would know exactly where Santana would run off to. Or at least know of a secret place that I didn't know about. Like I said, Santana was keeping things from me.

With shaky hands, I couldn't get them to stop from being upset and nervous all at the same time, I started texting Quinn. I wasn't even sure I was forming any kind of readable sentence. My eyes were too watery to see the screen. It was probably in my made up language I developed in middle school. Oh well. Quinn was smart she'd figure it out. Maybe I should have just called her, but I didn't want to be on the phone with Quinn and have Santana call me back. I had trouble switching calls without hanging up on someone. I think I hung up on Santana a million times because someone else had called me while I was talking with her.

I tried calling Santana several more times, my heart jumped when I heard the elevator open. It fell seeing Quinn rushing into the apartment. I started sobbing, I couldn't hold it back any longer. My arms wrapped tightly around Quinn's neck when she got within grabbing distance. I was a hugger, I wasn't going to pull away even if she wanted me too.

"Brittany what's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern. "I got this weird text saying help Santana and a bunch of gibberish." I was now confident I had used my language at some point during the message.

"I-I..." I tried to talk but my whole body was shaking. "D-ddidn't-"

"Shh." Quinn breathed into my ear, stroking my hair softly. "Take a deep breath. Just relax."

I did exactly what she said, taking in a deep breath. I stopped crying immediately, just small sniffles escaping. Quinn was the best. She always knew exactly what to do and say. Slowly we pulled apart. "Thanks." I wiped my nose a little.

"Anytime." Her eyes narrowed a little looking my face over. "Where's Santana?" Quinn peaked around my shoulder.

"I don't know." I breathed a few more times. "We had an argument." I hung my head for a second. "I said something I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it, I swear Quinn!" I could feel the tears building up.

Quinn rubbed my arm soothingly. "Tell me what happened."

"I accused her of cheating and some other stuff." I muttered that last part, Quinn didn't need to know I told San I didn't trust her. Because I didn't really mean it, it just slipped out in the heat of an argument.

"San would never cheat on you Brittany."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I know! It's just that the past couple of weeks she's been getting these weird blocked calls and she keeps telling me it's telemarketers, but I answered it and there was no one there and they suddenly hung up. Santana then lied to me about it so I accused her of cheating and she got mad and stormed off. She was really angry and hurt." I rattled off what happened quickly in one breath. "I don't know what to do."

Quinn just stared at me for a minute. "Blocked phone calls?"

"Yeah a couple of times a day."

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "That little weasel."

"There was no weasel..." I was confused. Why would a weasel be calling Santana? Lord Tubbington told me weasel's were his drug dealers. They were bad news. "I didn't hear them."

"No Brittany. Sebastian." Quinn rubbed her face.

"What does Sebastian have to do with this?" First weasels, now Sebastian. Quinn wasn't making much sense.

"He's the one who's been calling Santana. Crap." Quinn sighed and grabbed my hand pulling me to the elevator. "We gotta find her before she does something rash."

"Why would Sebastian be calling her?" I didn't understand what got Quinn in this '_lets find her now_' mood all the sudden.

Quinn reached over, hitting the parking button before turning towards me. "Sebastian has been harassing Santana." She sighed. "She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to worry or get dragged into it."

I stared at her. "What?" I wasn't sure I heard her right. "When?"

"It really started up after her senior concert. I'll let Santana explain when we find her, we'll check the bars close by, if she's not there I know one more place she could be." We walked quickly out of the elevator and to Quinn's car to start our search.

My mind reeled. Santana was just trying to protect me and here I was blaming her and getting mad at her. I felt horrible and almost sick to my stomach. I just wanted to find her, tell her I was sorry, then hopefully give her some awesome make-up lady sex.

=.=.=.=

**(Santana's POV)**

I had managed to get to an Irish pub that was a few blocks away. Even though I had my car and could have gone anywhere, when I saw the big silver horseshoe, I immediately pulled over and got out. The older men sitting at the bar watching some Mixed Martial arts match, all gladly bought me a few beers, even if I was in sweatpants. Apparently I had looked semi presentable, or at least enough to get free drinks.

After downing two beers one right after another, one of the men asked me what got me so worked up. Normally I would have snapped his head right off for even speaking to me. But once I opened my mouth I let everything spill out, now I had an audience of four men listening to my tale. Well not the entire thing, I kind of kept the whole 'me being a Greek God' out of the story. I did explain Sebastian and his harassment, then me being worried about my girlfriend's safety. They didn't flinch at that little tidbit. Probably because they all had had several beers by now.

But they all agreed on one thing. I needed to stand my ground and kick Sebastian right in the balls. Telling him to back the fuck off. They got me so fired up I didn't even get through my third beer before getting up and slamming down my glass. This needed to stop. Now.

I dug around my car looking for my phone. I threw it in here when I first got in and now I couldn't find it anywhere. For such an annoying device it got lost so easily. I finally found it underneath the passenger seat and sat back, turning my phone on. I frowned seeing all the missed calls, texts, and messages from Brittany and a few calls from Q. Great, Brittany called in the troops. I should have known she would, it was Brittany. She would be worried about me going off and getting myself into trouble.

With a sigh I ignored all of them and immediately scrolled through my contacts. I never kept Sebastian's number in my phone but the one person I did have was Sugar's; all thanks to Brittany, who put it in my phone. She wanted us to be friends. Obviously, that was _not_happening.

It rang twice before she picked up. "_Who's this_?"

"Put Sebastian on the phone."

"_Look I don't know who you are but I'm not going to do anything_."

I growled. "Listen richie-bitch put Sebastian on the phone, now!"

There was a moment of silence before I heard some shuffling around. "_Hello?_"

"We need to meet."

"_Well good evening to you too, Santana._" He chuckled.

"Just shut up Sebastian. We need to have a little heart to heart." I started up my car.

"_How about lunch tomorrow?_"

I let out a sharp sarcastic laugh, he was funny. "Now." I walked across the line of stopped traffic while I waited for his response.

"_Fine. Where_? _When_?" His chipper, sadistic tone quickly turned serious.

"Central Park. You know the place. I'll be waiting." I didn't wait for a response, I just hung up as I started heading back towards Central Park. I was actually looking forward to going there. The walk would give me time to clear my head and figure out what I was going to say once Sebastian showed up.

I walked quickly down several of the paths, weaving deeper into the park. I had passed this place during the day but never at night; well no, I had once but I had just arrived here and wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. There were obvious landmarks I started looking for: a pond, tennis courts, and a large meadow. My phone started vibrating in my pocket; pulling it out, I noticed the ridiculous picture Brittany wanted me to use as my display screen when she called. She had surprise attacked me one morning jumping on my back in the kitchen demanding a piggyback ride. Lucky for me Quinn was there and took a picture capturing my classic eye roll and Brittany's special smile. And it's been her display screen ever since.

My thumb hovered over the answer icon before I finally hit decline, shoving it back into my pocket. I couldn't talk to her right now, I needed to deal with Sebastian first before trying to talk to Britt. I almost missed the certain wooded area off in the distance but managed to see the last marker as I walked by. The forest was only sixty yards away from the path. I slowly walked across the grass weaving around the bushes towards the tree line. My entire body tingled. I could feel it, the portal to my home. The closer I got the stronger the sensation. The portal back was only a feet away and a part of me thought it would almost be easier to just walk into it, to go back home.

But I couldn't leave.

She was here. And even though we were having a little bit of a disagreement I wasn't just going to leave her because I was pissed. If I got Sebastian to agree to back off then I could tell Brittany everything. Well not everything. For Mortals to find out about us could lead to potential banishment, actually, that was a viable option to stay here. Not my favorite option but an option nonetheless.

"So what was so urgent?" My eyes narrowed hearing his annoying ass voice.

Though my reaction surprised even me, I whirled around fist clenched hitting the side of his jaw as hard as I could. "F-fuck!" I stuttered, shaking my hand out. His jaw was like iron.

Sebastian staggered slightly rubbing the side of his face. "Happy now?"

"No-" I muttered flexing my fingers slightly. "Wish I had done it twice."

"You wanted me out here just to beat me up." He rotated his jaw a little bit before staring at me.

"Wasn't the original plan but it felt good." I muttered.

He rubbed his jaw one last time. "Well with that over with, what did you want to talk about?"

"You and me." Crossing my arms I kept my gaze locked with his. "This whole thing between us needs to stop."

"Whatever do you mean?" He gave me smug smirk.

"Oh cut the bullshit." I rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to deal with this right now. "You need to stop calling me, texting me, stop your mortal plaything from going near my girlfriend and pretending to be nice to her. Stop. All of it."

Sebastian remained stone faced.

"Let's make a deal." I finally said after a long pause.

"I'm listening."

"I'll give you my spot in the trials. You know I'm going first." It was the only thing I could think of, that he'd remotely want from me. Taking our God trials was what we all looked forward too when we got back home. It was the final step to becoming a recognized God within Zeus's council. Testing our intelligence, endurance, fighting, and survival instincts. We were separated into groups based on families' status; higher gods would attempt their trials first then it gradually went down to the lesser gods.

Unfortunately with Sebastian's father's hatred for my mother didn't really get him high on the list of first children to attempt the trials. Actually, I think he was near the end with the lesser gods. So to be able to jump to first on the list would hopefully entice him to agree to my conditions. If he didn't agree he'd have to wait almost a year to go; where if he agreed, he'd be taking it within a month.

Sebastian's eyebrow raised slightly. "So we would change spots?"

I nodded. "Yes. You would take mine and I would take yours. All you have to do is stop harassing Britt and I. That's it."

"Zeus would never allow it."

I couldn't help but give him a look. "You forget that he's my grandpapi. If I asked him he'd do it for me." I was his only granddaughter; he liked to spoil me once and awhile. There was no doubt in my mind I could get this to work. "I'll swear to it."

"You would?" He sounded skeptical.

I nodded. "You know if I do, I could never break it." If I was to give him my Godly word, a word I could not break, it would even confirm how serious I was about this.

Sebastian's lip curled into that damn smirk of his, the one I really wanted to punch off his face again. "Okay deal. I'll stop in exchange for your spot."

A large smirk spread across my lips. "Alright." I rubbed my hands together trying to remember how to do this. Both my parents explained to me how this worked; but I wasn't really paying attention, plus they told me never to do it unless I absolutely needed to. It was just a simple phrase. I pressed my hand into his chest. I really despised touching him in any other way besides hitting him, but I had too. "Sub Zeus legem, Santana tibi anima mea stata." (_Under Zeus law, I Santana, give you my sworn word_). I pulled my hand quickly away from his chest, crossing my arms. "We good?"

"Yup. We're good." Sebastian smirked.

A part of me thought maybe this was his plan all along. "Just leave me alone." I brushed by him shoving my shoulder into his roughly. Turning slightly I looked back at him. "If you don't stay away from Brittany I won't just be punching your jaw."

"Brittany will be left out of it."

"Good." With Sebastian dealt with, it calmed my nerves allowing me to focus on the most important task. Staying with Brittany. I had three weeks and two days to figure it all out.

Giving Sebastian one last glare I started pulling out my phone to call Britt. I stopped suddenly staring at a pair of brown eyes piercing my own. I felt a slight stinging in my chest. I looked down seeing the hilt of the large golden dagger sticking out of my chest. Sugar gave it a sharp turn before quickly taking a step back.

"Sugar what the hell?!" I heard Sebastian's panicked voice behind me as I staggered back feeling suddenly weak.

"I was just doing what you said." She pouted.

Sebastian breezed by me. "I didn't tell you to stab her with it!"

"But-she was trying to leave."

"Scare her not stab her!" He ran his hands through his hair. "Fuck. I'm so dead. This is not happening."

"Baby I did wh-"

"Just shut up!"

"W-what's happening to me?" I felt dizzy, hot, and my vision started turning cloudy. On top of that I was starting to panic, who wouldn't when they had a blade sticking out of their chest. I had been stabbed before, many times in mock fights. Usually I would just pull it out of my thigh or shoulder and it would sting for a few days while it healed over. But it _never_ _ever _felt like this.

Sebastian glanced at me. His terrified expression scared the crap out of me. He grabbed Sugar's arm rough, pulling her away from me. "We need to leave now!"

"What about her?"

"Leave her. We can't do anything. Lets go. Now."

They started walking away. Leaving me with a dagger in my chest! "Sebastian!" I could feel blood starting to soak my shirt as I stumbled forward slightly, trying to follow them. How could he just leave me here like this?

They were gone.

I fell to my knees a few times desperately trying to make it to at least the path. But I felt so numb, I finally stopped walking. I just wobbled slightly but managed to at least stay upright. My breath was becoming more shallow and that scared me. I needed to get the blade out, I grabbed the hilt pulling on it. A loud scream erupted from my lips and I let go quickly. The pain the blade caused was too intense to pull out, it felt like it was ripping apart my inside the more I tugged.

I needed help. My shaking hands fumbled around my pockets looking for my phone. I tried not to panic even more when I couldn't feel it. It had fallen out or I had dropped it somewhere along the way. Now I had no way to call Q for help and I was in no condition to try to go look for it.

This was not good.

To tell you the truth I don't really know how it ever got to this point. Everything was supposed to be so simple and well…fun. But in a matter of eleven months my life got turned upside down. No one prepares you for these kinds of things. Especially not my relatives; we are Gods for crying out loud. I don't think anyone would have expected this. I sure as hell didn't.

A month ago I had started making a mental list of things I learned here on Earth, living with these mortals we oh so diligently watched over:

**1)** Ice Cream… could eat it everyday  
**2)** Stuffed crust pizza… who knew?  
**3)** Mortal alcohol… tequila is my new best friend and it's even better than Dionysus wine  
**4)** Best mode of transportation… fast cars  
**5)** Rooftop sunsets… were priceless  
**6)** Mortals… are beautiful  
**7)** Falling in love… is amazing  
**8)** Secrets… can hurt  
**9)** Good… outweighs evil  
**10)**Death… is imminent

Ok, it's not much of list and most of the things were about food…but I'm still working on it. At least I was.

I really don't know what I was actually expecting. It didn't hurt. I had thought there would be pain but it never came. A numb sensation, yes. Pain, no.

I had never even seen it coming. If I had I probably would have been able to stop it. Everything blurred around me; I was completely zoning everything and everyone out. Finally I looked down at the golden blade sticking out through my chest. It was slick with blood; my blood. My knees finally buckled and I fell to my side feeling too weak to stay upright. The current t-shirt I had on was now drenched in a sticky liquid clinging the material tightly to my body. I heard faint screams of my name and I couldn't tell who it was exactly but I knew she was there. She was always there.

* * *

**A/N:** The end! Just kiddin' lol but yes you read that right…we've hit the prologue part of this story! It's been a long road coming but finally it's here. Don't worry though we still have several chapters to go before the end of the fic, so don't freak out too much. Also, thank you so much for still reviewing and asking questions both on here and Tumblr, I absolutely try my best to reply to everyone! Love hearing from you guys :D

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N:** So if you couldn't tell the end of last chapter started the prologue of the fic. Feel free to go back and re-read it ;) If you don't want to that's fine I've added the end of the prologue to the beginning of this chapter as a lead in. Enjoy!

Special thanks to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire **newvida**! She's fantastic :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

_It's an odd feeling; the blood leaving your body. My entire body felt numb and weak. My lungs felt restricted and I tried to take in a good breath of air every so often. But I only coughed feeling more thick blood fill into my mouth and drip out the corners and down the side of my face. There was still no pain. Maybe it was because I'm immortal and we react differently to injury. But death was unheard of for my kind. My father told me stories of Gods way before both of our times being killed by other Gods in heated battles and war. But it was myth among us; a story to keep us young Gods wary of the Fates. _

_Oh the Fates… they were probably laughing right about now. Poor young Santana, the Goddess at the end of her thread. I bet Atropos was sharpening her shears this very moment. Ready to snip, ending my life and sending me to the underworld where I would remain._

_Brittany's sudden voice snapped me from my morbid thoughts. "Don't leave me…I love you. Please…" I stared into her crystal blue eyes that were glazed over with tears as she gripped my hand tightly placing kisses against my knuckles. I would do anything to stay with her. Maybe I should beg him to save me from the Fates; it was his realm. Death that is. I should make a deal with him; allowing me to live...to stay with her. _

_"I love you." She repeated with a sob and my bloody lips slowly smiled ever so slightly. But I couldn't say it back there was far too much blood in my mouth to say anything. I do love her more than anything in her world or in mine. _

"Don't-cry-" I tried to get out but it was getting harder to speak any sort of sentence. The pain was finally starting to get to me.

That just got Brittany crying harder. "I'm so sorry San. I-I didn't mean it. I love you."

Quinn looked completely panicked. We both knew this wasn't an ordinary dagger. I was trying not to show the same panic but that was only because Brittany was here and she was already freaking out. "It...it was my-" I let out a harsh cough feeling some blood flooding into my lungs. "F-fault."

Brittany did something I never expected; she grabbed the blade quickly and pulled. She didn't get it out very far. One, I started screaming as I felt it move and two Quinn pulled her arm away quickly.

I was breathing heavily, fuck that hurt.

"Brittany look what you did." Even though my eyes continued to flutter shut and roll back into my head while I tried to remain conscious, I could see Quinn looking at Brittany's hand wiping away some of the blood that was forming in Brittany's palm.

"Look I don't care! We need to get her some help. Do something!" Brittany pulled her hand out of Quinn's grasp. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes trying to gain some composure.

"We will I promise. The boys will be here soon!" Quinn was getting frustrated. She was snapping at Brittany. Actually they both were starting to yell at each other. Brittany was turning her fear from sadness to anger. Which was so unlike her. I had a feeling that was Quinn's doing, she didn't really have a good handle on her ability yet.

"Who cares about the boys! San needs to get to a hospital!" Britt pulled her cellphone out with shaky hands.

Quinn snatched the phone from her and tossed it into the bushes. "You can't!" My eyes fluttered as I listened to them arguing.

"What the hell Quinn?! D-do you want Santana to die!?"

"No of course not! But it's not that simple!"

Feeling my breath becoming more shallow, I fumbled with my hand and tapped Quinn on the knee. "What?!" Her face frowned noticing it was me trying to get her attention. "Sorry..." I motioned for her to come down towards me, her face inches from mine. "What?"

"Get... B away...from... here." I said softly in between short breaths.

"What? Why?" I gave her a look. She started chewing on her lower lip, knowing exactly what I was going to do. I was going to take her advice, crazy I know.

"Please Q." Yes I was begging. But we both knew what would happen to Brittany if she was around when _he_came. I did not want Brittany hurt.

She squeezed my hand. "I'll tell your parents."

I just nodded. What could I say? There was no guarantee I was going to make it out of this alive. Dealing with _him_could end up being the worst decision of my life. At least if my family knew where I was, they might be able to come get me. That was a slight comfort.

"What are you two whispering about?" I noticed tears rolling down Brittany's cheeks after Q and I had our little moment.

"I love you, s-so much." I managed to get out staring right into Brittany's blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I love you too baby. Just hang on okay? We'll get you help." I felt her fingers tangle with mine and give my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just hang on."

I glanced at Q, as she got to her feet and started pulling Brittany up. "Come on we have to go."

"W-what?" Brittany looked so confused as Quinn pulled her to her feet. "Are you fucking serious?! We can't just leave her!" Quinn wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her away. Brittany was struggling to get free.

My heart broke seeing Brittany desperately trying to get away from Q. I'd give anything for her to be back at my side but as a mortal, she couldn't be around me right now. I could still hear her yelling at Quinn as they finally left my sight.

"H-hades help... me." The moment I said those three words I wouldn't be able to take them back. I was now his.

I felt a sudden warmth wash over my body and a dark figure suddenly stood over me. I couldn't see his face or features as he hovered over me. Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to recognize him, we had never actually met. Hades wasn't someone we ever talked about. It was one of those things our parents taught us when we were younger. We were never, ever allowed to acknowledge him or say his name out loud. It gave him permission to come to you.

"Santana."

His deep low voice saying my name caused my blood to boil. I almost asked the dumb question of how he knew me, but I thought better of it, he was a God. "H...h-help." I stated weakly, I didn't know how much longer I was going to last. My body continued to feel weaker as the minutes ticked by.

"You would like to bargain?"

I should say no. No one should ever _have_ to make a deal with Hades. If I said yes, I would be entering _his_ realm. The realm no one entered unless they were dead. Even as a god the thought terrified me. The possibility of crossing that portal made the hairs on my neck prickle up; there was no guarantee that I'd make it out alive. There were only rumors as to what lay on the other side, as no one had ever returned after passing through. Once I passed through _his_ portal, I was _his_. Though, if I accompanied _him_that gave me better odds that I wouldn't die immediately once I passed the heated barrier. Not that being touched by him gave me any sort of comfort. The opposite actually.

I could feel my mouth filling up with the metallic taste of blood. That made my choice for me. I nodded my head yes.

"I need to hear it from you."

"Y-yes." I answered softly. He bent down, his strong arms slipping underneath my body picking me up.

=.=.=.=.=  
**(Brittany POV)**

What the hell was wrong with Quinn?! Her grip around my waist and wrist was starting to hurt. Who knew she worked out? "Let me go!" I screamed. How did she not want to help Santana?! They were besties!

"You can't be around her right now." Quinn gave me a few more tugs before we stopped on the paved trail.

"Why not?! She needs us! Can't you see that?!" I was yelling at her. Me, yelling. I never yelled. But Quinn was pissing me off, trying to keep me away from Santana who was extremely injured. For crying out loud she had some kind of blade sticking out of her chest. "You have to call 911!"

"No."

I stared at her. Did she actually just say that? "No?!"

"Brittany, you have to calm down and trust me, okay?" Quinn gripped my shoulders, getting me to look directly into her eyes.

I actually felt calm for a brief second, but I couldn't get my mind off the fact that Santana was a few yards away, bleeding and alone. "I'm not going to calm down Quinn!"

Quinn let out a frustrated huff. "Look you're not going back up there!"

Right now I didn't care what Quinn thought. I wanted to be with Santana, she needed me! "Yes I am." I started pushing by her but her arm wrapped around my waist again, keeping me in place.

"She doesn't want you around!"

I stopped struggling against her. "W-what?"

"Santana wanted me to get you away from her."

Was that what they had been whispering about? Santana didn't want me around? I found that hard to believe. "I don't believe you."

Quinn stared at me. "She doesn't want you there."

I stopped struggling. Quinn wouldn't lie to me, she never lied to me. The tears started forming in my eyes again. I swore I had run out earlier but here they came again. "Sh-she did?"

"I'm sorry Brittany."

"I-I just... I just want to be with her." I had these mixed emotions; anger, sadness, confusion. I had no idea which one to lean towards. "Please Quinn." She just shook her head no. My fists clenched, I think my angry stage was starting to take over. That was until I felt the sharp pain on my palm. "Oww."

Looking down I noticed the clean cut between my thumb and index which ran down to the center of my palm. I hadn't even noticed all the blood rolling down my fingers and wrist, I had been too occupied. I wouldn't have cared but it was getting all over my bracelet, which only made the sad feeling take over, my mind immediately going back to Santana.

"I'm going back." I started toward my injured girlfriend.

"I can't let you." Quinn stopped me once again.

Quinn was getting on my nerves. I started pushing against her, I needed to get to Santana. I stopped suddenly seeing a figure standing over her. It was too dark to tell who he was but it was obvious that he was looking at her. Maybe he was a doctor?! "Quinn look!" I pointed over her shoulder at the man.

"Shit. You're leaving." She started pushing me back in a panic.

"What?! No, he's helping her!" I started struggling against her again. "HEY! Call 911!" Maybe I could get his attention, he could get Santana help.

"Brittany will you shut up!" Quinn snapped at me.

I couldn't comprehend why Quinn didn't want to help San. "But-" I squinted my eyes shut for a second. With the lack of sleep and emotional ups and downs, I was starting to get another headache. Not only that, but my vision was now going blurry. I took in a deep breath trying to get myself together. "But he could help her. What if he's a doctor?!"

Quinn glanced over her shoulder at the man, her brow narrowed and a frown came onto her lips. "That is _not_a doctor. We both need to leave. Now."

She grabbed my non-cut hand and started pulling me away. She tugged me hard and I stumbled a few feet. I looked over my shoulder, noticing the man picking Santana up. "Holy shit Quinn! He's taking her!" Stopping, I pulled her to look with me.

He started walking away from us towards the woods with Santana in his arms.

"Leave it be!"

"Leave it be?!" I whipped around glaring at Quinn. Some best friend she was. Letting this possible psycho take Santana. "What if he is a crazed mountain man!? And he does horrible things to her?!"

"_He_is not a crazed mountain man, Brittany."

"You know him?!"

"He's going to help her. We just have to leave." She pulled at my hand again.

"I'm not going with you." I pulled my hand away from her as hard as I could, finally getting out of Quinn's grasp. Then I started running. Running right back towards Santana.

"Brittany NO!"

I didn't stop, even when I heard Quinn following me. I kept running back up the little hill after the crazy man taking my girlfriend off towards the woods. "STOP!" I screamed at him a few times. He paid me no attention. Ass.

There was a red glow in between two trees. It was there one second and gone the next. Santana was gone. I stopped dead. Where did she go? I could see right through the trees, there was no motion, no figures, she was just... gone. Quinn stopped next to me placing her hand on my shoulder. "Where'd she go?!" I looked at her. "She-she was just here!"

"I know."

"What does that mean, you know?!" I narrowed my eyes at her. Now Quinn was being secretive. "Where is she?!"

Quinn sighed. "She went somewhere you can't. We should go find the boys."

How could she be so unphased?! Santana just disappeared with some strange man! "I Don't care what you do, I'm going after her!" I had to find her. If Quinn wasn't going to help me, I'd do it myself.

I started running again before Quinn could stop me. I went straight towards the trees where the man carried Santana through. I know I wasn't thinking right. But it was Santana... I had to help her.

"BRITTANY NO!" Quinn started screaming at me again. But this scream was different, I felt it seep into my skin and rattle my spine. She was terrified. "YOU'll DI-"

That was all I heard, I didn't have time to react, as I went right between the trees. Full force.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to try and to update quickly. So basically every 2-3 days. Hopefully life doesn't get in the way and I can achieve that goal. Now any plans to kill me… will only prevent updates. FYI ;) Thank you for all your reviews and PMs; love reading & answering them!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Here we go…Hope you guys are ready! Sorry for the wait but the beta and I had to flesh out some scenes and make them awesome ;D I'll totally answer any questions you guys have. But from here on out I won't be giving any spoilers or sneak peeks (well maybe 1 or 2) there is just way to much stuff I don't want to give away ;) Enjoy!

Like always a HUGE thanks to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire **newvida**! She's absolutely fantastic :) She also made my new cover art for the fic :D It's fantastically awesome!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**(Quinn POV)**

"YOU'LL DIE!" I screamed at Brittany's disappearing form. I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh no...no no no...that did not just happen. She just vanished into the red glow, it just engulfed her entire body.

I was paralyzed. Lost on what I should do. I couldn't just follow her. That portal was _his_ realm. One that I could not enter. She shouldn't have gone through. I should have stopped her. This all just seemed like a bad dream. First Santana brought _him_here and now Brittany just barreled in after them without knowing the consequences. What kind of being was I? Letting two of my closest friends do something that could kill them. No, they would be okay. If Brittany didn't ma- I took in a deep breath. No I couldn't think like that.

"QUINN?!" Sam called out my name. "Where is she?" I felt a hand on my arm finally getting my attention. I noticed Sam, Puck, and Mike standing there.

"Santana, Quinn, where the fuck is she?!" Puck demanded.

"With-" I looked back at the trees _he_ took her through. "With _him_."

"WHAT?!" All three of them snapped at me at once.

"She was dying! I told her to do it-" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and just started sobbing. Sam's arms wrapped around me into a big hug. I looked between the three of them. "I-I...we need to...get her back!"

Puck ran his fingers through his mohawk several times, he was trying to remain calm. I could feel his anger building up. "We're going home, Mike and I will go ahead. We'll get everyone together, then meet us in the viewing room." I just nodded before watching Puck and Mike run down the tree line disappearing into our portal.

Sam grabbed my shoulders turning me towards him, quickly. "Where's Brittany? Isn't she here?" Sam started looking around. "Britt!?" I took in several deep breaths as my boyfriend continued to call out for our friend.

"Sam-she isn't here." I sniffled, finally getting control of my emotions even for just a few minutes. I pulled myself together. "She's gone."

Sam's eyebrows narrowed slightly. "Where'd she go? Home?" I waved my hand towards _his_portal, I just couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. A mortal just went into the Underworld. Willingly.

"What?!" He shook his head. "No way. Not possible."

"She just ran right in!" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh shit..." Sam's eyes widened. "We need to go, now."

"But-but-" My hand was suddenly in Sam's and he started pulling me along the tree line briskly. I kept looking over my shoulder looking at the trees where both of my friends went through.

"We'll figure it out. Zeus will know what to do." He gave my hand a tight squeeze before pulling me through the portal.

=.=.=.=  
**(Mount Olympus)**

Everything happened in a blur. I was hit with so many emotions I couldn't figure out which one was actually mine. Sam's hand pressed into my lower back as we rushed up marble stairs, his fingers tracing around softly. It did help me focus slightly, knowing he was there for me. But how was I going to tell Santana's parents?! Oh my god how was I going to tell Zeus?! I stopped dead, trying to take in some deep breathes. I could feel a panic attack coming on. I was so dead. Oh shit, what if they banished me?! I was the one who told Santana to call for him. They were going to blame me for this.

"Hon'... breathe." Sam turned to me.

"I'm-breathing-" I nodded taking a deep breath.

"No you're not." He frowned at me. "You gotta pull it together." His hands ran up and down my arm comfortably. "We can't just stand around here."

"I-I know-" I sniffled. This was all my fault. Santana was now with _him_and Brittany... oh my god Brittany. I tried not to sob, again. I should have stopped her. I was right there. And-and now she was ...

Oh shit, when Santana finds out she's going to be devastated and I was going to be dead. Though I deserved it. I should have never let either one of them go.

"Come on, Puck and Mike should have everyone here." Sam grabbed my hand, giving it a loving squeeze before pulling me towards the viewing chamber.

I tried to stop Sam when we reached the large golden doors but he gave me a gentle tug, pushing right through them. "Quinn, what is going on!?" If Athena wasn't scary just being, well her...she was even scarier when she went into '_mom mode_'.

"Noah said something happened. Where is Santana?!"

"Ahh-" No words formed.

"Tell us Quinn!"

I remained frozen. As I was finally getting the courage to speak, the large doors behind flew open, just about jumping me out of my skin. I'm pretty sure I squeezed Sam's hand so tight he flinched. Not only did Zeus come storming in but so did my mother...my father...and Poseidon. I was in _sooo_much trouble.

"What's going on?" Zeus demanded, looking around the room. I forgot how intimidating he was, now I remember where Santana gets her look from.

Athena looked at me. "We were just about to find out." Her tone made my skin crawl.

My eyes darted around the room, everyone was staring at me. I didn't want to tell them this. "Quinnie sweetie, what happened?" My mother's soft voice finally got my attention.

I took in a deep breath and felt Sam squeeze my hand again, trying to comfort me. "Santana is with..._**him**_..." I emphasized as there was no way I was going to say the name out loud.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Both of Santana's parents yelled causing me to jump.

"How?!" Zeus's eyes narrowed at me. "What happened?"

I shrunk back when his sharp chocolate eyes locked with me. "S-she got stabbed with some dagger and she was bleeding." I finally broke eye contact with him to look at everyone else. "Like... mortal bleeding. We were freaking out- we didn't know what to do. She called _him_to her- we thought it was the only way-" I explained all in one breath.

"SHE'S WITH _**HIM**_?!" Zeus boomed at me. I nodded meekly. He stormed over to the marble viewing pool and waved his hand over the top. I stood back with Sam, Mike and Puck watching the elder Gods surround the well.

"Something happened to Brittany." I finally stated loudly, getting everyone to look at me.

"Who?"

"Brittany Pierce, Santana's girlf-" Sam nudged me sharply with his elbow. "She's a mortal Santana has been hanging around with."

"That blonde?" Athena questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Honey..." Apollo gave his wife a look.

Athena shrugged in defense. "So I watched our daughter her first week there. That was it, swear." She looked back at me. "What about this mortal?"

I chewed on my lower lip. "She went after her. I tried to stop her! She-she just jumped into the portal." Everyone looked concerned, glancing around giving each other looks. I had a flood of emotions hit me at once, it was a mix of shock, sadness, and anger. I was having a hard time trying to sort through them.

"Quinnie, she's a mortal...they don't pass into our realms for a reason. All the stories I've heard about a non-god trying to travel via portal...ended in heartache." My mother gave me a sad look.

"Heartache?! Who cares about past stories! We still have to do something! She's just a mortal, she didn't know!" They were just staring at me. Why were they just staring at me?! "She needs our help too!"

"Quinn..." Sam said softly rubbing my arm.

I realized I was yelling. "Sorry...I'm sorry, but Brittany is-" How could I explain to them, that she was San's girlfriend without actually saying it? "She's our friend. She was just trying to help and didn't realize what exactly was going on." I took in a shaky breath. Being an empath was not fun I was realizing. Too many emotions all at once.

I couldn't help but see the sad looks being passed around. They didn't think Brittany made it, no mortal ever passed into that realm willingly and survived. "Please." Zeus just needed to look, she was down there. She had to be.

"I'll look." Zeus sighed.

"Thank you." I grabbed Sam's hand again and pulled him closer to the viewing pool with me. Standing on my tiptoes, I tried to take a peek.

After a minute Zeus sighed then glanced at me, his face was soft and sad. "I'm sorry Quinn."

Did that mean- no. I choked back a sob. Sam rubbed my lower back in soothing circles. "We'll figure out a way to tell San." Sam whispered to me, tears in his own eyes.

This was all my fault. I should have held onto Brittany tighter, pulled her far away from Santana when I was told. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, I shouldn't show so much emotion over a mortal. But it was Brittany, the sweetest and nicest person we met there. Santana loved her more than anything, she was going to be devastated.

"There's Santana!"

I took in a shaky breath before going back over to the viewing pool hoping to get a look. I needed to make sure that at least my best friend was okay. It was hard to see through all the souls floating aimlessly, their wispy appendages trailing like curtains. Eventually, I was able to make out a tiny figure with hair that seemed to blend in with the blackness of her surroundings. Santana's parents let out a soft sob seeing the condition their daughter was in. She was in some dark room with a red glow bubbling on the floor. Her wrists were chained to the arm of the chair she was slumped in, dagger still sticking from her chest.

"Lets go get her!"

"It's not that easy Quinn." My father frowned at me.

"Not easy?!" I looked away from my father and towards Zeus and Poseidon. "You two have the most power here. Just go down there and get her for crying out loud!" My eyes were burning.

"That's _his_realm. There's certain rules we have to follow." Poseidon's deep voice growled at me.

If I wasn't so pissed off that they weren't just getting her I would have winced a little. "But she's right there!"

"She's protected Quinn. It'll give us time to form a plan." Athena wiped her few tears away taking in a deep breath. "We just need her to hold on a little longer."

=.=.=.=  
**(Santana POV)**

I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I was in pain, I was weak, and now extremely hot. There was no way I could keep my eyes open as Hades carried me. My body was set down roughly into a large wooden chair. The sudden shift caused the blade to move, digging it further into my ribs. I groaned loudly. "Coul-couldn't have put me down gently?" I managed to breathe out.

Hades laughed deeply. "I don't think you're in any position to be snarky to me. Since I'm the only one who can save your life."

He was right, I did asked him to bring me here, to bargain for my life. But I couldn't not be a bitch; I found it helped me deal with my fear. "Well, I'm in pain and I'm pretty positive I still have a dagger in my chest. Sorry if I'm not jumping for joy that you brought me here."

"Sassy just like your mother. I knew I was going to like you."

I was having a hard time focusing in on my surroundings. There was a burning sensation crawling up my legs that almost made my eyes water. I could see he was walking around the room, but my vision was getting too blurry to see his features. That was probably a good thing, because I heard the tales of how horrendous he looked. "I'm so ever glad you think so." I took in a sharp breath feeling blood entering my lungs. I could actually feel myself trying to heal, something I had done many times before. But something was preventing it, and it wasn't just the blade still in my chest.

I noticed his dark figure coming closer to me. My nose scrunched slightly as I felt my face contort, a burnt smell invading my senses. He grabbed my wrists roughly, holding them down on the arm of chair, chaining each tightly. "Not that I don't trust you. Well - I don't." He secured my other wrist. "You are _his_granddaughter after all." Hades spat at me and I felt a spec of his saliva hit my cheek. I bit my lip in disgust. "Can't have you trying to escape now can we?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." I grumbled. If I had any strength I would have struggled but I was just too weak to do anything but bitch back.

"Lets take a look shall we." He leant down towards me, taking a look at the blade in my chest. It was the first time I actually saw him. Well not _him_exactly, everything was still really blurry, but I got a clear view of his amber eyes staring at me. It was truly the only thing I could focus on. That and the curdled flesh smell that I was positive was burning the lining of my lungs. His brows suddenly narrowed.

The look got me even more nervous, if that was even possible. "W-what?"

He stood up straight, his tall dark form towering in front of me again. Even through my blurred vision, I could tell he looked nothing like the gods I knew. His form seemed disproportionate and his outline seemed bumpy and reflected a slight light. "You have been poisoned."

Poisoned?! When?! "With...h-how?" Did I eat or drink something?! Was it on this fucking blade?!

"Oh, this dagger-" he tapped the hilt causing me to clench my teeth when it moved ever so slightly, "-it was dipped into the Styx."

"Th-the river?" My heart started beating faster when his lip curled into a smirk. There were all these legends and myths when it came to the River Styx. Many know it as the barrier separating the world of the living with that of the dead. Then there was the whole myth about Achilles being dipped into it. Granted it had given him invulnerability, but then look where that got him, stupid heel. Though what people don't know, is that the Styx is deadly to actual Gods. We really don't like that little tidbit getting out. People and sometimes even other Gods could use that information against one of us. "How?"

"Aren't you full of unnecessary questions." He chuckled loudly. "Because I did it. It was many years ago..." Hades slowly stood up and walked away from me, the stench fading a little. "Though if I'm remembering it correctly, I do believe this blade was for your mother. Not you."

"M-my mom?" Someone wanted to kill my mom?

"Let's just say Ares and I made a deal a while back." He slowly approached me. "Though it looks like his boy might have had other plans."

"Ares son is a dick." I growled lowly.

His laugh sent shivers down my spine. "I don't doubt it." Hades walked around the room keeping quiet. My heartbeat was echoing in my ears as it seemed to increase by the second. I might actually die. This could be the end. I shivered involuntarily, gripping the chair roughly as a searing pain twisted in my chest then up my throat. "You do realize talking with me always comes with a price?"

"I know." I nodded slightly. My thoughts for the first time since my arrival here went to Brittany. I knew being here would cost me something. But just knowing she was okay and with Quinn, calmed my nerves immensely. Q would keep her safe for me. And that was one giant relief. All that mattered was her.

"Can y-you save me?" I struggled to breathe for a second. I really didn't think I was going to last much longer if I didn't ask for his help. I felt like I could feel the blood slowing down as it traveled within my veins.

"I don't know." He clucked his tongue slightly before stopping right in front of me. "Are you wearing your gift? I can't sense it. Do you have it hidden?"

"Gift?" What the fuck was he talking about? I didn't know I needed a gift to deal with Hades. "What-" I coughed, blood dripping down my chin. It dried immediately from the intense heat that seemed to surround me, my skin felt stiff. "What gift?"

"Your parents, they would have given you something when you went to the mortal realm." I felt hot fingers graze over my hands and wrists. "So, where is it?" I felt my hair being pushed aside and the collar of my shirt pull down from my neck. The hot sensation that once stopped at my legs had moved up and was engulfing my torso. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"I don't-" I paused trying to get in a good breath, my mouth tasted like metal. "-have anything."

"No ring? necklace? bracelet?" He rattled off items.

My eyes widened. Oh shit... my bracelet. "I-" Brittany...

"You what? Do you have anything?" Hades demanded stomping his foot. The ground shook beneath me as tiny pieces of rock fell from above.

"No."

There was a long pause. I tried to focus in on his face, trying to read his reaction. I couldn't see anything. I might have been able to if it wasn't so damn dark in here and my vision wasn't so blurry. "No?" His tone had changed.

"Don't have it anymore."

"Oh so you gave it to someone? A mortal maybe?" I swore I could hear the smirk in his voice. He walked away from me, I almost cringed at how loud his footsteps had become. With my vision almost non-existent, just blurred images and shadows, all my other senses were becoming heightened. I heard the sudden pouring of liquid into a glass and his soft gulps as he took a drink. I could even smell his breath. I felt my stomach try to force bile up my throat in response. I swallowed in a weak attempt to stop it.

"I might have lost it. I kinda leave shit everywhere." I muttered taking in some short breaths, that only got me wincing when the blade moved into my rib bone more. I was trying not to freak out. First, the blade was dipped in a river that could kill me, and now I need the one thing I don't have. If Hades was so interested in it, then it had to be extremely important. There was no way I was going to admit to him that I had given my bracelet to Brittany, a mortal. Though a part of me was glad she now had it. I hoped it would protect her.

"Whether you lost it or gave it away. Doesn't really matter, it's a win for me."

"I don't understand."

"Your parent's didn't tell you?" I shook my head no. My parents were pretty much the most secretive people I had ever met. They tried to keep everything from me. He tsked after another long gulp from his drink. "You probably wouldn't have taken it off if you had known."

"What did it do?" You couldn't blame me for asking. I was curious, I really shouldn't be, but I was.

I heard him walking around the room, chamber, wherever the hell I was. "It would have protected you from me."

"How?" Great that just blurted out. I think I was becoming delirious.

"Curious are we?" He chuckled harshly. "It's fair to say Zeus and Poseidon don't like me and I absolutely despise them, for reasons you don't need to worry about. But, there may or may not have been an incident involving one of you in the mortal realm. Blah blah blah, long story short. They started forging items with a special metal on Olympus to send with you on your journey so I could no longer interfere and make deals with you people."

I remained still, trying to soak in all this information that he laid on me. Why were things so fucking complicated?

I heard the rattling clink of the cup being set back down and the heels of his boots moving across the rock floor coming back over to me. "But that's not even the best part." He leaned down invading my personal space causing me to pull back, hitting the back of my head on the chair. "Without it on they can't come to my realm. Which means, They. Can't. Help. You." He tapped his hot finger against my shoulder as he emphasized each word, his menacing laugh causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

He pushed his face closer to mine and I almost gagged at the strong sulfur breath seeping into my nose. "Which means I have Zeus' granddaughter and he can't do anything about it." Hades laughed evilly again. "It's like my dream come true." He pushed away from the chair.

I sucked in some breaths, trying not to completely lose it. I was in so much fucking trouble. No wonder my mother told me never to take it off. Shit, if I hadn't taken it off, would I even be in this fucking situation? Would it have protected me against the dagger? So many questions flooded my mind. I was panicking. Not that I wasn't beforehand. The fact that I was stuck with the God of the dead who has the biggest grudge against my grandfather and knowing I can't receive help was causing me to break out in a cold sweat. This was so not good. Now more than ever I couldn't show Hades that I was weak, if I was strong I could make a good deal with him. You know, one that did _not_ involve me being trapped _here_for the rest of eternity, swimming in the river that this damn dagger was dipped in.

"So Santana, what do you say?" His hands landed on the metal chains keeping me down. It slowly started burning into my skin, I winced when it became too hot for me. "Are you ready to make a deal?"

* * *

**A/N:** Don't freak out about the mythology LOL! I've taken some things from actual myth and I've also have made up a lot of my own stuff. And _no_ not all the gods are related; in this fic Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are _not _brothers. Just wanted to clear that up before I get a ton of questions about the relationship between Hades and Santana… they are NOT related :D Hoping to update Tuesdayish… review/poke keep me motivated!

Thanks for all your reviews and PMs; love reading & answering them!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Alrighty. First off you guys are so awesome. Thank you for all the love you have given this fic, means a lot! Secondly, to all you anons/guests reviewing, thank you! I respond to everyone who reviews with an account. But since you guys don't I can't answer you via PM. So special thank you to all of you! Enjoy! It's a longer one for you ;)

MAD props to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire **newvida**! She's absolutely fantastic :) She really helped me get underworld sounding awesome/creepy :D Best bff ever! And no you can't have her…. She's mine -.-

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**(Brittany POV)**

It hurt to move. I couldn't see as everything around me was lost within the purest black. I was laying on my stomach on...rock? Maybe cement? I let out a groan as I carefully pushed myself up onto my knees then staggered to my feet. My head throbbed causing me to wince, my vision went blurry as red flashes illuminated behind my eyelids. As quick as it started, it dissipated and I felt something sticky running down the side of my face. My fingers were covered in blood when I wiped it away. I let out a groan when I finally found the cut on the side of my forehead it was coming from. I tried to inhale a deep breath but a stabbing sensation forced me to stop as I grabbed my ribs in pain. Even though I couldn't see, I could tell the air around me was full of smoke. It was filling up my lungs causing my throat to scream out.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Where the hell was I?

I was starting to freak out. The last thing I remember was running after Santana because-. My breath caught again in my throat as the image of her being carried off flashed before my eyes.

"SANTANA!" I immediately started yelling for her. Spinning around wildly not caring about my own pain. "SANTANA!" I tried to breathe, but it was becoming difficult. A panic attack or the smoke I wasn't sure, nor did I care. I placed my hands on my thighs, sucking in some much needed breath before I passed out. I lifted my head trying to look down the dark pathway, but it was pointless.

"QUINN?!" Maybe she followed me!? "QUINN?!" There was nothing but faint organ like notes being played in the far distant. Too far for me to actually decipher where the noise was coming from.

I spun around in a circle with my arms extended, trying to find a wall. I grasped fistfuls of smokey air, and shrieked again when a flash of light erupted from some cracks near me. I was so confused. I couldn't tell where I was exactly, but I knew it wasn't the park. No, this place was dark, misty, and extremely hot. I was already drenched with sweat. I sniffled. "San?" I wiped the few tears rolling down my cheeks. I was alone. In the dark. My hands trembled as I felt my chest heave from fear, each inhalation causing my face to contort in pain.

Moving, I had to get moving. Just standing here calling out to obviously no one definitely wasn't helping anything. I needed to find Santana, if she was even here. If she was even aliv-. I stopped myself, I couldn't think like that. I felt another tear fall down my cheek. One foot in front of the other, Brittany. I had to do this. I tried reasoning with myself but it didn't stop my heart from trying to hammer its way outside my chest as I shuffled slowly forward in the dark, coughing intermittently.

The air began to get thick and hotter, if that was even possible, and I had to stop several times to get in a few deep breathes. I braced my hand out into the void and was shocked to feel a wall beneath my palm. For a brief moment I felt oddly secure and stable. But just for a moment. Bad idea. I pulled it back quickly when I felt the sharp heat on my palm. I blew on it trying to cool down my skin as I felt my eyes start prickling with tears. I couldn't cry. Even though I just wanted to crumble down and sob. But I had to keep myself together. Keep my feet moving towards my goal. Santana.

Just the thought of her got me moving again. I was lost, confused, and struggling to keep my feet going one in front of the other. Though I had to admit when I saw the soft grey glow coming from a little to my left, I was relieved that I might actually make it out of this in one piece. I stepped carefully and for the first time was able to see the ground beneath my feet. It definitely wasn't cement. This looked like a mixture of rock and some kind of charred debris. I was surprised I hadn't tripped earlier. I kicked a few of the pieces softly, listening to them echo as they drifted. I brought my attention back towards the light and walked towards the grey smoke, unsure of what I was about to see.

I finally made it to a clearing and onto the rock platform it opened up to. "Oh no-" I pressed my back firmly against the rocky wall behind me. "No no no no." I just shook my head. "No." There was no way I was crossing this. I glanced to my right and tried to press my body into the rock more seeing the black waterfall off in the distance. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the water crash into the river below, foaming at the top and sending wisps of water in the air. At least it looked like water. I clenched my eyes in disbelief. There. was. a. black. river! How?! I don't even know where on Earth something like this existed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard my echo softly stream back to me. "Please-someone-" I whispered, knowing full well I was talking to no one but myself.

I took several deep breathes, the pain in my ribs almost forgotten. I had to cross the river. But before I could push myself away from the cliff to walk across the long bridge, there was a sharp pain in my temples. My eyes closed briefly and the same red flashes scattered across my eyelids. I heard someone yelling as the red lights formed some sort of orb before disintegrating. Everything went blurry. I winced rubbing the two spots with my fingers and slowly opened my eyes.

"Don't look down. Don't look down." I chanted to myself before taking a tentative step onto the solid rock bridge. Even with it being at least eight feet wide, I felt like one wrong step would send me plunging below into the blackness of the moving water. The rush of heat that surged up around me once I was nearing the middle, almost got me to glance below. "Don't look down. Do not look down." I muttered again. I really really didn't want to know how far down that river was.

I took in several relieved breaths once I made it across, finally getting a better look at the waterfall. The organ notes that had guided me before were louder now as I watched the water bellow from the top of the rock like cliff. My brows furrowed as I watched the water stretch out unnaturally in several places and dip oddly in others. Almost as if the river was made up of curtains or pieces of clothing. The noises were piercing my ears, each note becoming more intense and drawn out until they didn't sound like musical notes at all anymore- but instead like cries for help or painful moans. A hot gush of smoke swirled around me, causing the pebbles at my feet to scatter further away. I clenched my eyes shut. Please let this be the scariest thing I have to do while searching for Santana. Please.

I didn't stay there any longer than I needed too. There was only one way out and it was through a tunnel. I didn't give myself time to freak out, I just walked right into it. I was lucky this one tunnel didn't split off into others because I'd have no clue which way to go. This wasn't quite as dark as the last, I could at least make my way through without hitting walls. My chest was burning more though, maybe because the smoke was thicker. I wasn't walking long before I came across a large chamber. The minute I saw the large iron gate on the other side I almost started running towards it. But the large black mass pacing in front of it stopped me dead in my tracks.

I ducked quickly behind the nearest large rock once I entered the chamber, eyes wide. Holy crap... What was that _thing_?! I peeked over the top. The large creature was at least as tall as me, maybe bigger, probably as big as a draft horse. And-and it had _three_heads! I tried not to squeak as I ducked back down when the creature turned its head towards me, sniffing the air. Oh shit. It was going to eat me! I knew it, this was the end. I felt myself start to panic, I had to remain calm, it could probably smell fear. I mean dogs did that right? And this thing kinda looked like an oversized Doberman/Wolf mix... you know, if those had three heads.

I peeked back up over the rock. It was like I was outside again, the sky above me looking a dirty grey, as tiny wispy objects fell from the air. It couldn't be snow, it was way too hot. I squinted trying to get a better look when a loud puff of air snapped my attention back to the monster like figure standing in front of the gate. Now was not the time to be worried about what was falling from the sky, I mentally slapped myself. I peeked again, it was pacing in front of the large gates. The gates I'm pretty sure I had to go through. But what if this thing ate me?! Or just gnawed on me as a little snack! He could probably swallow my head whole. No, my whole body whole. I leaned back against the hot rock and took in several breaths. I rubbed my temples, feeling the sharp pain and blurry flashes startup again. I pinched my eyes shut and gasped as lightning lit up my eyelids. I forced my eyes open. Something was wrong, Santana was in trouble. I could feel it. I took in a deep breath before glancing at this dog-like gatekeeper.

Maybe it was a nice dog...creature...thing? I love animals! Animals love me too. Kurt always called me the animal whisperer. I could try and woo him, how hard could it be? I tried to ignore the voice screaming inside my head. "You can do this." I muttered softly. It was the best pep talk I could give. I wish Santana was here with me. She always knew what to do in these types of situations. That and I finally learned what a badass she was, she knew martial arts! I finally convinced her to show me some stuff much to her complaining. I was in awe the entire time, she was so hot. Like major turn on hot. I pretty much jumped her every time. Pretty sure she caught on too, because her new workout routine became going through her Martial Arts moves.

The last thought made me smile and tear up at the same time. I needed to save her. Get my Santana back. But I needed to get through monster dog here first.

I heard a loud growl and snapping of teeth, I shut my eyes preparing for the worst. I popped one open when nothing happened, though I could still hear the snapping of heavy jaws. Carefully, I looked around the rock. The two outside heads were viciously trying to get to one another, while the middle head tried to keep them apart. That was weird. Weird to think that the three heads were sharing one body but seemed to each have a mind of their own. My eyes tried to focus on the falling objects from the sky again, but I quickly snapped my attention back towards the glorified dog, heads still thrashing.

I couldn't stop staring as I watched everything play out. Its teeth were HUGE. So huge, I almost considered crouching again behind the rock to avoid the confrontation. I wish I had some food or something, maybe then this might actually go semi-smoothly. I took a deep breath and ignored the pain in my side, it was now or never. Standing up, I slowly stepped from behind the rock with my hands up in front of me. I was hoping it would show I was no threat.

All three heads whipped towards me. "Eeeeasy." I said softly, hearing all three heads emit a haunting deep throated growl.

I gulped seeing the creature brace it's front feet as it lowered its body slightly, snarling loudly at me. I could see the drool seeping out of the corners of their mouths, forming straws of saliva that threatened to drip on the rocky surface beneath. It took one step towards me. Its massive paw and claws crushed into the rocky floor leaving an impression in its wake. Instinctively I took a cautious step back. My heart was racing within my ribcage as I watched the creature continue to approach me. Almost stalking me like prey. Great. I just had to think that.

My nose curled slightly when it got closer, all three heads panting towards my face. I got a huge whiff of something that resembled rotten eggs mixed with dog breath. I scrunched my face up in disgust and struggled not to make a gagging sound. It was that horrid. I puffed out a few breaths and stood my ground. The dog... or was it dogs? Well, _it _hadn't attacked me yet. That was a good sign right?

"Goooood puppydog." I said in the best cooing voice I could muster up. I could hear my voice shaking as I felt a drop of sweat fall down the valley of my spine.

It paused. Though it was still snarling loudly at me. The growls together almost tuned in with organ like notes that seemed to envelope around me. I felt another bead of sweat fall and soak into my waistband. It wasn't moving.

Okay. This was a good thing. Right? Maybe I was getting through to it. I let out a shaky breath before taking one small step towards it. "You three-" I cleared my throat. "You three are so cute." I offered a very small smile.

He just stood there, still growling at me. I took a few more steps closer. In all honesty, I really have no clue why I'm doing this. I was bringing myself extremely close to a _creature_that could easily rip me to shreds. Devour me. But somehow the only thing on my mind was Santana. Her image drove my feet to shuffle forward but only slightly.

"I love puppy dogs. Don't tell Lord Tubbington though." I stopped a few feet from him... them? "You guys are good guard dogs. Keeping watch of this gate." I used my best baby voice hoping I wouldn't seem threatening to them. I wasn't a threat to them. Not one bit. But they didn't know that. I just had to keep talking to them.

Please, let this work.

"You wouldn't hurt me though. You're just big softies. Aren't you?" I gulped when the head on the left growled louder. I was shaking so hard it almost felt like I was vibrating. I bit my lower lip slightly and glanced into the creatures black eyes. "Alright... maybe not entirely."

I couldn't help but peek around the creature, looking at the iron gates keeping me from getting to Santana. Or at least that's where I thought she would be, since the tunnel had led to this open chamber and it was so heavily guarded. It only made sense that she must have gone through there. The shadowed figure entered my head as I remembered how he hovered dangerously over Santana. I had to get in. "Soooo...I really need to go through there." I carefully pointed towards the gate.

All three head snarled and snapped at me, causing me to jump. But I didn't step back. I needed to show I wasn't afraid of him. Even if I was scared out of my mind. I slowly took several steps forward. "Look-" I spoke softly, I don't even know if this thing understood English, but it was worth a shot. "I'm looking for someone. Someone I love. I need to pass." I let out a deep breath.

I was almost positive he wouldn't harm me, as he would have done it by now. I think I was getting through to him or at least one of them. The middle head had stopped growling at me and was now just cocking its head slightly every time I spoke. Maybe he was the only one who spoke human? I stared right into the middle one's eyes. I was only three feet away from him now and I could feel his hot breath burn the sensitive skin of my neck. His eyes really were black, darker than Santana's hair. Now, being so close, I could see the red specks within them. They seemed to flicker with every head movement.

"Please." I spoke softly to the middle one.

It whined slightly. I noticed the head on the right had stopped growling as well. Though the one on the left was being stubborn, his teeth still barred as he growled lowly. Alright, this was progress. Two of them have stopped growling and I still have all my body parts. I liked this. My nerves were still on edge and I jumped slightly when the middle head snapped at the head on the left. If I got through to them and survived this, I would need to name them. Left, middle, and right was getting confusing. The last thing I needed was to be confused even more. I briefly started rolling different names around in my head, trying to see what flowed best. Maybe Lord-

I closed my eyes as my breath caught in my throat, the middle head leaning in closer to my body. This was it. "Oh... gross..." I stood there with my arms hanging in front of me dripping with drool. "That's... really nasty..." I slowly opened my eyes, noticing all three heads only inches from my body. Wow, those canine teeth were the size of my hand. At least.

What surprised me next, like I wasn't surprised or shocked enough, was when the large body laid down on its belly. He looked like a giant three-headed sphinx. I shook off the slimy drool from my arms and watched it form tiny puddles on the rocky ground. "Good boys." I just stood there, I was too terrified to do anything else. Especially when, lefty there growled at me yet again. "Girl?" It stopped growling and almost seemed to smile at me. Okay, getting somewhere now. "Sorry. Just assumed..." I apologized to her.

I just watched as the creature lay there watching me. This was the time to make my move. I knew it, but that didn't make my feet move any quicker. I filled my lungs with air and closed my eyes firmly. I slowly stepped to the side, to start my way around the creature. The dogs didn't move but I took my time stepping around it, my eyes glancing from the gate to its large massive black form. The minute I passed its tail I didn't look back, I just kept walking. I was almost there.

I winced feeling the hot breath of all three dogs on my neck. I was positive my heart no longer resided in my ribcage, but rather in the back of my throat. My hand gripped the heavy latch on the iron gates but I didn't dare move. I hadn't even heard it get up and walk up behind me. That got me sweating even more. For a large creature it sure was stealthy. I didn't turn back to look at it. I just had to keep going and if it stopped me, it stopped me. Santana could be running out of time. My hands shook loudly as I pulled open the heavy gates with grunt. Nothing happened. The gates were open enough for me to pass through but the creature remained behind me, its hot breath burning my ears.

All I needed to do was take two steps forward and I would be inside this place. Whatever place it was. I looked up at the huge tower like collection of black shiny rock. A door big enough to fit a ship lay at the end of the dusty walkway. It had figures of some type of animal hollowed out, giving them an ominous appearance. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. The door was cracked, letting out a slight red glow. This was it, I was on my way to find Santana. The sudden push from a muzzle sent me stumbling through the gates. I glanced over my shoulder seeing the creature- I really shouldn't call it that- the dog following me through the gates. "Umm thanks..." I said softly. I began walking down the rocky corridor inhaling the smoke as it tickled my lungs. I was trying to get my feet to move faster but the second I heard a loud crunching I stopped moving, the hairs on the back of my neck rising. I looked over my shoulder slowly, the dog was following behind me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I continued forward as I heard it follow. To tell you the truth it was slightly comforting that it liked me.

Now I just needed to find Santana.

=.=.=.=  
**(Santana POV)**

I shifted my wrists around trying to get the burning sensation to cease, but it was no use. I was stuck; staring straight into his hazy eyes and inhaling his foul stench. I swallowed deeply trying not to throw up when the smell of burnt flesh hit the back of my throat.

"I-" I what? No I wasn't ready! Who is ever ready to make deals regarding their life? "What are your offers?" I barely got the words out before I felt blood trickle then dry against my skin.

His next actions surprised me. He pulled back slowly and let go of the metal on my wrists, the pain slowly subsiding. "My offers?" his voice was somewhat of a growl.

"Yeah." I squinted my eyes trying to focus in on his slow movements around the room. I still couldn't see anything. Only shadows.

His hearty bone chilling laugh rang loudly through my ears. "There are so many things I could want from Zeus's granddaughter." I could hear the crunching of stone underneath his feet as he walked back up to me. "Don't play games with me, Santana. You forget who I am. What I'm capable of." His voice was rising and I felt myself tense, the blade digging further into my chest.

He was moving closer, I could tell by the shadow covering my entire face. Not that I wouldn't have been able to tell by the nasty ass smell he carried around. His breath hit the tip of my nose as I heard him clear his throat. He spit from his mouth, the remnants hitting my forearm.

"What do you want the most?"

If I only had myself to worry about, I probably would have taken the last bit of energy I had and screamed all sorts of profanities at the top of my lungs. I was that angry. Instead, I slowly inhaled and swallowed the taste of blood, trying to calm myself. I blinked and began thinking of his question instead of his saliva dripping down my elbow. What did I want? There was truly only _one_thing I wanted most. And her name was Brittany.

=.=.=.=  
_**(1 Month Ago)**_

_Brittany nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck, I smiled contently while playing with the ends of her hair slightly. It was early in the morning and I could clearly hear the bustle of the city well below my high-rise apartment. If someone had told me that before my time was up in this realm I'd have the most amazing girlfriend, granted she was a mortal, I would have never believed them. But she made me happy. The happiest I had been in a long time. _

_I continued to play with her hair and started listening to the steady beat of her heart, ignoring the city sounds. I smiled feeling Brittany's soft lips brush against the exposed skin in the crook of my neck. Tightening my arm around her lower back she hummed into me, pulling her leg up draping it over my hips. "Wha' 'ime is it?" She mumbled incoherently against my skin._

_"Six..or seven I think." I could look but I really didn't want to move a muscle, I was too comfy._

_"Ugg-" Brittany shifted almost laying completely on top of me. "Too early." Her lips began grazing across my neck, her fingers lazily brushed against my skin just below my t-shirt before sliding up underneath, running over my ribs._

_I chuckled softly. "But not too early for kisses."_

_Brittany smiled into her kiss. "Never too early for kisses."_

_"I see." My smile grew. I stopped playing with the ends of her hair and just wove my fingers into the hair at the base of her scalp._

_Her head lifted up off my shoulder, she blinked sleepily behind hooded eyes. A small smirk curled into the corner of her lips before she collapsed back on top of me, her lips pressing into mine. I tried not to chuckle as our lips moved sloppily together while Brittany continued to wake up. Our tongues worked in perfect rhythm. I reached up framing her face, rubbing my thumbs along her cheekbones before letting her tongue take control over mine. _

_"You're so perfect." I breathed, causing her to give me one of her shy megawatt smiles. That smile that I still swear she only gives me. _

_Brittany leaned back down to give me a swift kiss along my lower lip before pulling right back up to stare at me. "We should live together." She whispered._

_My mouth hung open slightly. Wait what?_

_Her eyes roamed my face, landing on my lips and finally my eyes. My brain stopped functioning. She wanted to move in together? What was I supposed to say to that? I know what I wanted to say. Yes. But I couldn't agree to that when I didn't even know if I was going to be able to stay around. The responsible thing to do would be to flat out tell her no, not just yet. But I knew her reaction would be completely hurt. _

_So me being the avoiding type that I am just leaned up capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before slowly pulling back. I kissed the tip of her nose which caused her to smile weakly at me. I traced my thumb along her lower lip. "Breakfast?"_

_She just nodded. There was no pressure to answer the question, though this was Brittany, she knew I was avoiding. She never pressured me into anything, I'm pretty sure she knew me better than I knew myself, that's one of the reason's I loved her so much. "Bacon and pancakes?"_

_"Whatever you'd like." I kissed her forehead before she rolled slightly off of me so I could wiggle out. _

_I chewed on my lip after climbing out of bed and staring down at her. Brittany laid on her back, tangled bed hair sprawling out all over my pillow. I loved morning Brittany, she always looked so adorable. She smiled up at me and it took all my willpower not to jump back in bed with her. "Bacon and pancakes." Brittany confirmed her breakfast wants._

_"Okay." I leaned back over kissing her lightly before shuffling out of my room._

_I couldn't help but frown while pulling out the package of bacon from the fridge. I really really wanted to tell her yes. Absolutely 100% yes. She could move in, even LT. But there was that whole what if. If I couldn't figure out how to stay here she would be better off at her apartment with her friends, than living here...alone being reminded of me every day. It was just a huge shitty mess._

_I let out a deep almost frustrated sigh when I felt Brittany's arms wrap around my waist, her chin placed on top of my shoulder and her fingers drawing along the exposed skin between my tank top and shorts. "Sorry." She breathed softly into my ear. My spine tingled when her lips ghosted over my earlobe._

_I turned my head slightly to get a good look at her. "For?"_

_"Mentioning the move-in thing." Her lower lip sucked in between her teeth after mentioning it again. "I know it's too soon."_

_"It's not that I don't want too babe. It's just..." It was just what? Hard for me to make that kind of commitment when I didn't even know where I would be in less than two months. "Can we wait a few more months?" _

_"I'll wait as long as you want." Brittany gave me a tight squeeze. "Love you." She pressed her lips firmly into my shoulder._

_I leaned contently back into her body, raking the fingers of my free hand up her forearm. "Love you too." I smiled when she pecked my cheek, then let me go shuffling over to get some juice. I watched her out of the corner of my eye while I flipped the bacon. _

_In a couple of months I'd know for sure whether or not I'd either be here or be back home. And I was willing and prepared to do anything I could to stay with her._

=.=.=.=

"Nothing?" He questioned when I remained silent. I didn't want him knowing about Brittany. But I really wanted to be with her. Hades's figure stopped in front of me.

"AHH!" I screamed loudly when he gripped the hilt of the dagger tightly. The blade inside my chest grew unbearably hot. My blood vessels around the sharp metal started pumping faster, fresh blood began oozing out of my wound re-soaking the front of my shirt. He finally let go causing me to gasp deeply before coughing up blood.

"Shall we try this again?" I spat blood into his face or at least the dark mass I was aiming for. "Still feisty I see." He growled as he leaned forward again, his hands gripping my thighs.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath.

"You know you have some tongue on you." He spat loudly. "Maybe I'll remove it." He dug his nails into my legs. At least I thought they were his nails? They felt like needles piercing my skin. I bit my lip to prevent a scream of weakness.

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I'd love to see you try." I rolled my eyes even though I knew he wasn't close enough to see. I was tracking his movements as he walked away, pacing slightly.

His fleeting form reappeared in front of me within a second, causing me to jump. I felt his fingers grip my jaw pulling it towards him. "WHERE IS IT?!" He boomed at me, his voice rattled my ears and the room. Dust encircled the air around me.

I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. "Wh-what?" I screamed out before gritting my teeth together, thrashing my head around when his fingertips started scolding into my skin. The sudden smell of burnt flesh hit my nose and I started gagging. I think it was because I knew it was my own flesh I was suddenly smelling.

"YOUR GIFT, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING IT!?" I winced again feeling a few pieces of rock fall onto my head.

"I don't have it!"

I heard my jaw pop when he let go with a menacing growl. "It would be unwise to lie to me Santana." His face remained less than a foot from my own. I still got the strong sulfur smell as he breathed hotly into my face. I wanted to spit, but I stopped myself.

I blinked slowly trying desperately to focus in on something. Anything. I felt like I was slipping away. My eyes felt like sandpaper and I was positive my body had completely ran out of sweat. It was so damn hot down here. I spit some blood out to the side. "I'm not lying. I don't have it anymore."

Hades snarled. His amber eyes flickered as he pushed his face extremely close to mine. "Well then today is my lucky day. Zeus's princess has no protection, and no one can come stop m-" he stopped mid-sentence and inhaled heavily. My brows furrowed and my heartbeat quickened. This was bad.

In an instant the shadow in front of me was gone and Hades was throwing his arms around the room, slamming them into the rock walls that surrounded us, debris flying everywhere. I wanted desperately to throw my hands up to cover my face but I was still shackled down. I winced as I felt my body get pelted by rock after rock as the towering man before me let out a throaty scream. Before the dust had a chance to settle I felt my entire body being lifted up within the chair I was sitting in and pinned against the wall. My head snapped to the side as I felt Hades face come close to mine. His nose touching my hairline as his lips moved against my neck when he spoke. I felt his teeth nearly scraping my flesh, and his saliva roll down the base of my neck.

"You're a liar."

I was going to die. I knew it. My vision was fading and everything seemed to have a white glow. I opened my mouth wide enough for a single word to slip out, bubbling with blood. "How?"

"Someone is here." I closed my eyes tightly, my legs dangling in the air. He began screaming as he slammed me against the wall again. "IN MY REALM."

My heart rate quickened hearing his words. Holy shit someone was here! Maybe it was Quinn?! No, she wouldn't have come alone. No one would. She would have taken Brittany back to her own apartment, keeping her out of harm's way. Then again, if she was thinking rationally enough she would have gone back home and gotten me some help. But with her new power it was hard for her to keep a cool head, so I hadn't been holding my breath. That meant it was probably a brigade of pissed off Gods that hopefully would be barging in here to save me. But how was that possible if I wasn't wearing my bracelet?

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met with his amber eyes lighting up my darkness. His voice was much harsher than before, and full of pure evil.

"You have no idea what you've done."

* * *

**A/N:** Tell you the truth guys I have no idea when I'm going to be able to update. I'm going to shoot for mid next week. But I'm going away for the weekend to Massachusetts. But I'll be writing when I return! Though….If my calculations are correct there is only like 8ish chapters left :/ I know sad…

Thanks for all your reviews and PMs; love reading & answering them!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	39. Chapter 38

**(A/N) Hey lovelies! Newvida here- Quest is off doing fantabulous things on movie sets and has no interwebs. So instead of you guys waiting over two weeks for an update, I decided to help her out by posting it so you wouldn't go crazy! Sorry it took so long, hope you guys weren't tortured too much ;) **

**Get ready- This chapter is awesome :) Don't hate us. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**(Santana POV)**

Huh? What did I do?

I gulped down the large amount of blood and saliva in my mouth, desperately hoping it not only kept me from throwing up but also stopped Hades nasty ass breath from seeping down my throat. I also bit my cheek, hoping it would help mask my sudden excitement that someone was here to save me. It was becoming hard to think quickly and with logic; the numbing pain was getting brutal. I kept having red and black flashes behind my eyelids. I was positive I was _seeing _my own pain.

He began pacing viciously in front of me, even with my blurred vision I could see his dark silhouette whipping by me with a scolding hot breeze hitting my body with each passing. I could hear him muttering under his breath but it was too low for me to understand any of it.

I felt my vision get clouded by darkness, his harsh form was suddenly in front of me. "Tell me who is here!"

Bile started crawling its way up the back of my throat, "How would I know," I snapped.

His hot hands gripped my forearms and I heard a sizzling sound. I couldn't stop the scream escaping my lips when his nails bore deep into my skin breaking though.

"WHO IS IT?!" The depth of his voice rattled my ribcage.

"Seriously... . ." I breathed out when his nails stopped digging into my forearms.

He pushed off in frustration and I assumed he was going to start pacing again. I was wrong. It was too late to prepare myself when my chair was sliding quickly along the floor, violently stopping against the wall behind me. My head snapped back hard against the chair causing a flashing light to illuminate the room into complete whiteness. I was positive it was all in my head because Hades' nasty ass was still continuing his assault, unphased. I choked back a sob, refusing to cry. I tried to imagine Brittany. Her blue eyes and the way her cheeks wrinkled when she smiled. If I was going to die, her image would be the last in my head.

The hot sting across my face caused my eyes to flutter open. My skin was boiling. With my vision slowly returning, I could see Hades now hovering over me again. My vision started to fade to black. Fuck.

Hades hand snapped across my face again and I felt blood trickle down the curve of my cheek. "Tell ME!" he screamed, his hot spit splattering onto my face.

"For the last goddamn time! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I snapped back as I spit a mouthfull of blood in his direction. I was starting to lose my shit and I didn't even care. I probably wouldn't make it out of here anyway. I winced as I felt his face come closer to mine, breathing hot air against the nape of my neck. I could feel him shaking against my skin. He was furious. But I had no clue who was here, I hoped it was my parents or Grandpapi, but I honestly had no way of knowing. I was almost glad I didn't.

He snarled into my neck and I felt his mouth contents trail down my neck and soak into my shirt. I tried to swallow but I couldn't force it past the bile. He started mumbling incoherently, his lips and teeth scraping along my neck as he pushed the chair into the wall repeatedly. With every jolt I felt the world slip away a little more, until I was surrounded by almost complete dust, the sounds muffled. I grew cold.

"Go!" I felt his words vibrate against my pulse point as he slung the chair down roughly. It tipped heavily to the left, and as I opened my eyes I gasped at the fleeting figures down the corridor. They were completely transparent, but had a greyish purple outline. Their height was maybe twice that of Hades and their wispy limbs flew out in all directions as they moved. I couldn't really make out much else, as my vision started to fade again when the chair finally stopped moving. The last thing I remember seeing was their teeth.

Another hot sting spread across my cheek, I had passed out again. I was so exhausted and weak. I'm pretty sure I couldn't feel anything past my knees; though I was too out of it to actually care. "You're not going to last much longer." His long finger trailed down the side of my face brushing some of my hair that was sticking to it out of the way. "The poison is seep-ing" He tapped my jawlie as he enunciated the syllables. "into your soul".

I felt my body shudder at his words. I felt cold. Maybe my soul was already tainted.

"So what's it going to be?" his voice caused my eyelids to slowly shut. Out of annoyance or fear I don't know or care for that matter.

"I-" I had to keep stalling, I knew that much. With those things out hunting and with _those _teeth...my thoughts trailed to the worst scenario. I bit my tongue in protest.

He snapped his fingers. "Speak, Santana. You have less than 20 minutes. That is if the cold feeling hasn't already set in." I could tell he was smirking, I didn't even need my vision to see it.

20 minutes!? What if my family didn't find me in time? Hades chuckled lowly. "You do realize either way is a win for me. Zeus's princess granddaughter-" he spat in my face and I felt my eyes roll back in my head; his spit stinging the open wounds. "-either dies here or deals with me."

I had to admit the deal part of this was sounding really good right now...so much better than death.

"Fine. I'll leave you here to rot." He turned on his heels, walking away from me.

I could feel a few tears rolling down my cheeks as I thought about what I was about to do.

"Wait-"

Hades slid back in front of me so suddenly I jumped.

Sniffling, I cleared my throat. "I'll-" I took in a deep breath. "-I'll give you my immortality." Saying it outloud even sounded wrong. What was I doing? I could never ever set foot back in my realm. But I'd be with Brittany. Someone who loved me. We could make a life together. I could make this deal if that was my outcome. She was worth it.

He leaned down close to me again, his hot breath filled my face as he spoke. "You'd become mortal?" I just nodded, afraid if I spoke it would betray me and I'd change my mind. "Give up your powers...your whole life?"

I gulped. "Yes."

"Zeus's granddaughter a mortal." He laughed deeply shaking the room slightly. "Lets get this started." His amber eyes glowed suddenly. He gripped the hilt of the knife causing it to burn into my body.

I screamed loudly feeling the painful rush of heat coursing through my blood.

=.=.=.=

**(Brittany POV)**

To say I was getting used to this place could not even be considered a statement. The place was still just as creepy as before. No I take that back. It was creepier. I took a deep breath as I continued through the tunnel, stopping briefly when the thick smoke became too much for my lungs to handle. I suddenly coughed and tried to take in several painful breaths, my ribs continued to hurt. My companion was still lingering right behind me. Every time I had to stop, the hot stenchy breath of all three dogs hit the back of my neck causing me to shudder. I really was hoping the creature didn't change its mind halfway through our journey and want me as a juicy blonde snack. I'm sure I smelt good.

The more I glanced back at them the more this creature looked like pictures of Cerberus that I had seen in my world history class. But that was impossible. Cerberus wasn't real... Though this dog did look a lot like those images in my textbook; abnormally huge and three heads. I rolled my eyes, it was a Greek Myth. A. Greek. Myth. If that was the case maybe I was dreaming. I frowned at the thought. This couldn't be a dream, dreams were happy. If anything, this was a nightmare. I suddenly felt hopeful. If it was, maybe Santana wasn't down here and I was just wondering this creepy place for no reason. For all intensive purposes I tried pinching myself. It hurt. Okay, so either it was a very realistic nightmare or this was very very real. My heart sank.

I paused, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes as my vision went blurry and a sets of red flashes fluttered behind my eyelids. They were getting more frequent and now my ears were starting to ring in unison. The almost constant painful organ like noises bouncing around the charred rock walls. They started getting louder as I turned a corner, the tunnel opening up to a huge area that was covered in ash.

I could hear a loud mix of bubbling water and straining moans. Two thick streams of black water ran along both walls of the chamber I approached. I tried not to stare down at the water, swearing the bubbles formed hand like shapes as it flowed along the room.

Well shit.

I carefully walked out into the opening and immediately noticed the two separate tunnels ahead of me. Now which way? I looked around carefully in hopes that there might be some sort of hint on what tunnel to take. Maybe there were signs? They both looked exactly the same. I kicked a pebble in annoyance and watched it get engulfed by the black water, the noises escalating. I jumped back. Those weren't music notes- those sounded like people screaming. I felt my heart start to race even faster, which I didn't think was possible.

"Umm-" I slowly turned towards the dog heads, who I had dubbed Mulan, since I had mistaken her for a boy, Sir Leroy, and Drew. All three of them stared directly at me. I almost gagged seeing the amount of drool stringing from each corner of their mouths as it pooled at my feet. It smelled absolutely rotten. Clearing my throat, I stared into their red speckled eyes. "-don't happen to know which way my girlfriend is, do you?" I couldn't help but ask.

All three cocked their heads to each side listening to me carefully. They weren't very helpful. Nor did they give me any direction to go in. "Well, you guys aren't very helpful..." I huffed.

A quick developing menacing growl surrounded me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, carefully taking a few steps away from the three heads. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. I just had to go offend three dogs that could eat me whole.

What completely freaked me out, as if growling dog heads wasn't enough, was that it sounded different. Yes, there was crazy acoustics in the small chamber, so the growls echoed all around me, but this was much deeper than before. I glanced around and noticed the vibrations were shaking loose pieces of rock around my feet. I covered my head, feeling debris sprinkling onto my hair as the throaty growl became louder shaking the room even more.

"I'm-" I gulped again taking several steps back. "Sorry-don't eat me." What else could I say or do? Run? Yeah right. It would take two large leaps and I'd be a human dog biscuit.

The crying bubbling sound grew louder and it mixed with the dog's menacing growl, effectively hurting my ears. My steps continued to move in a backward motion, careful not to set off my companion again. Maybe they hated their names? Unlikely.

My eyes went wide hearing a shrieking cry and clanging of metal coming from behind me. I didn't even get a chance to turn around to see what it was before my feet got pulled out from under me. I fell forward landing hard on my stomach. It took me a second to regain my breath. I felt like tiny needles were slowly deflating my lungs. I clawed widely at the charred ground as I started getting pulled backwards. I couldn't hold back the terrified scream from deep within my throat, even if I tried. I let it out, kicking my feet widely as I tried to get away from whatever was pulling me. I was being pulled fast. My heart was left somewhere back with Sir Leroy, I couldn't even feel it beating.

I finally managed to flip my body over in one last effort to free myself. I screamed louder seeing what had grips of my ankles. Three dark ghostly forms were at my feet. Their transparent bodies hovered slightly over the ground. They didn't have eyes or real solid features of any human. The edges around them were distinct and of a darker color, almost purple? But with no real shape. It was then that I realized none of their hands were actually on me, but instead some type of chain surrounded each of my ankles. I felt my flesh burn and tears start to run down my cheeks. I couldn't tell if it was from pain or terror. I looked past the figures, throwing my hands down trying to grip hold of anything to stop me from moving. My fingertips grazed the top of the surface, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. This thing was tugging me towards one of the streams edge.

The wispy hands seemed to be wound around the chain drawing me closer and closer to the edge. The black stream seemed to bubble more wildly, and the haunting moans grew more frequent. I hadn't stopped screaming. Not even close. I only increased the pitch seeing the familiar massive, black body as it passed over my head, landing right on the other side of my feet. The chains on my ankles relaxed and my feet dropped onto the floor giving me the opportunity to push myself away with the slack I had gained. I glanced at the skin around my ankles and felt my stomach churn. I could see that a few layers of skin had been burned through and my skin was a weird amber color.

A loud sound snapped my attention towards the dogs. Their jaws smacked, teeth clamped together as each head thrashed around trying to bite at the figures. I quickly continued to move to the side, putting distance between me and the current fight. Mentally, I was urging Drew on though I didn't breathe a word. The chains were heavy around my ankles and I couldn't get my feet under me to stand up even if I had thought of it, but I didn't. I stopped screaming or at least I couldn't hear myself anymore. It was either that or the sound of growls and teeth snapping together was drowning everything out. Pressing my back flush against the wall, I watched stunned and I'll admit completely freaked out. Drew and Mulan kept their large teeth lashing out at two on the outside, driving them back away from me more. Sir Leroy head butted the third causing it to float back over the black stream.

Bubbles spewed up around the ghostly figure. The black water developing hand shapes pulling it's victim into the black abyss; shrieking moans was all I could hear as the other two got pushed into awaiting arms. Three heads turned towards me.

Holy-moly they saved my life!

My hands were trembling as I sat there watching them walk back over to my position along a wall. "Th-thank you." I choked out hoarsely, after all my screaming my throat was raw. Cringing slightly, I watched as they brought their heads down sniffing the metal chain causing me to wince. Seeing Mulan and Drew's large jaws open around my ankles got me to shut my eyes quickly. I was going to loose my legs! I awaited the pain and bone crunch, but nothing. Only the quick sound of metal breaking. Cracking open one of my eyes, I realized they had bit through a link freeing me from my binds.

I stood up tentatively before reaching out, rubbing each one behind the ear as I smiled. Okay, this was going to be a good little friendship, I could just tell. "Thank you." I said softly again. Each one nudged a piece of my body with their large noses. I just giggled.

I walked carefully around them, my ankles still stung from the hot metal that had been wrapped around them. Making my way back over to the two tunnels split across the cavern, I stood there analyzing them. If I choose the wrong one I could get even more lost, getting farther and farther from Santana. That and there was no real way to tell which one had any more creepy crap waiting to try and kill me. "Lets try this again." Glancing over my shoulder I noticed my friend, yup you save my life you get to be my friend, walking close behind me. "Can you tell me which way?"

It was Mulan who first looked to the tunnel to my right. Glancing over my shoulder I gave it a good look. It looked so creepy and darker than the other tunnel. The boys also looked in the same direction, I groaned. Figures, the worst looking tunnel is always the way you need to go. I should have learned this from all my movie watching.

"Really?" Their tails wagged. "Alrighty then..." I turned heading into the dark smokey tunnel as one started to growl.

"Shut it, Drew. You're not helping my nerves." I swatted playfully behind me.

I could feel the sweat rolling down the back of my neck and into my shirt and I was constantly wiping my forehead. It seemed to be getting hotter the deeper I went into the tunnel. The thick black fog had lifted slightly. My lungs appreciated the break from coughing and so did my ribs that still stung if I moved too quickly. The weird red flashes continued to get stronger. They were getting painful. There was so much pressure behind my eyes and temples it felt like something was going to pop.

I noticed a bright gray glow illuminating the walls, I was getting close to the tunnels end. I felt fear prickle up the back of my neck. Every tunnel opened up into something extremely scary. I didn't realize I had paused in my steps until Sir Leroy nudged me forward. I walked into the large platform. I was up high, like super high. There were several black waterfalls and rivers passing below me. My eyes trained onto the large stoned stairs on the other side. It was the only way to go. Crap, think I took the wrong tunnel.

I turned towards my friend. "I think you chose wrong." They huffed at me before nudging me forward.

My feet finally started moving towards the stairs. Grunting, I stopped as the sudden rapid flashing of red fluttered behind my eyes. I grabbed onto fur to keep my balance, feeling nausea bubble in my stomach. Finally, I let go after regaining my sight. Giving Mulan a scratch under the chin I started ascending the stairs. After going up a few steps, I noticed I wasn't being followed anymore. I felt myself panic. I looked over my shoulder, noticing them pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs.

"You coming?" They whined at me and continued to pace. I gulped realizing they wouldn't be following me. I was on my own.

I heard a loud scream. It wasn't like the moans and cries that were around me, it was an actual person. Oh my god. Santana! I ran quickly up the stairs towards the large door and without thinking, threw myself inside. Okay not one of my smartest moments. I had no way of knowing what was on the other side, and here I was busting in. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the lowly lit room. I noticed a dark figure on the opposite side, larger than the triplets outside. I swallowed loudly. The hairs on my arms prickled up. The body moved slightly, allowing another figure to come into view. I swear my heart fell onto the floor and shattered when I finally was able to focus my eyes. Santana was tied to a chair. She let out another scream.

"STOP!" I just blurted it out seeing the pain Santana was in. My eye's widened at my own bravery, my heartbeat hammering in my ears.

The dark figure whipped around towards me. I locked eyes with him. His bright amber eyes bore into mine and I felt my stomach burn. I gulped the large lump in my throat. His eyes got closer to mine and I realized he was approaching me quickly. I stood my ground though I was shaking violently. The man's gaze tore away from me and eyed my body. I was frozen unable to move.

"B...Britt?" Santana's hoarse voice sounded out getting me to look at her. I noticed she no longer had the knife in her chest and her wound was seeping blood. Her eyes fluttered open and shut, but she looked confused as her eyes finally found mine. She had dried blood everywhere. I felt tears fill my eyes just from looking at her.

"Brittany?" She spoke again. I had almost forgot about the monstrous figure inches away when I tried to take a step towards her.

A hot hand grabbed onto my wrist swiftly pulling it up. My eyes widened when I looked back at the man. His fingers sharply ripped Santana's bracelet from my wrist. It snapped in several pieces and I could hear the pinging of the charms hitting the ground at my feet. My heart seemed to cry at first, but then I realized I was screaming out in pain. I dropped to my knees as images started to flash before my eyes, like I was watching some kind of movie. A dream.

I saw a young girl running around a large bedroom, being chased by a tall woman with blonde hair. They were laughing and playing. It was almost in slow motion. The woman picked the child up, giving her several playful kisses on the cheeks. I wanted to smile, but the pain was too severe.

Another set of rapid images flashed behind my eyelids. The tall woman was walking in the woods as a little hooded figure danced in front of her along the path. The leaves were falling around them delicately, almost like snowflakes. With each turn the little girl made, her laugh echoed within my ears. I gripped my stomach as nausea almost overcame the pain. I watched as the rustling leaves were replaced by the blood red flashes I had grown so accustomed to before another image took its place.

It was the same young girl as before, but the mood was completely different. The sobs sent a shiver down the length of my spine and I felt tears prickle my eyes subconsciously. I could see the woman was also crying. Everyone's faces were hidden or blurry. A large dark figure of a man came up beside them. He kissed the woman on the side of the head before kissing the young girl on the forehead. He whispered something. I couldn't understand what he was saying. Nothing made sense. But the young child stopped crying as he spoke to her.

I watched as the blonde woman started running off with the little girl. I watched in horror as the child started clawing up the woman's shoulder, her little legs digging into the woman's hips. She was screaming. Not just a tiny scream. But the kind that causes your throat to go raw. She finally peaked her head over the shoulder, her cheeks rosy and stained with tears. Her eyes were breathtaking. An ocean blue.

Holy shit.

The instant onslaught of images was too much for me to handle and I felt the bile forcing its way in the back of my throat. I couldn't push it back. I threw myself forward as my stomach emptied itself on the charred stone beneath me. I felt myself convulsing violently, as images flashed before my eyelids rapidly. Bile once again spewed as a familiar voice started pulling me out of my own mind. I was shaking. My heart was no longer in my chest and I was positive my blood had stopped circulating within my body. I was frozen.

"Britt?!" I could hear Santana's voice slowly get louder as I fully regained consciousness. "Brittany!? What's wrong?! Britt!? B! Answer me, dammit."

"That was me." I whispered softly, barely standing up. My legs felt like Jello. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Not to us. Holy shit. Oh my god.

"What?! No, Brittany!" Santana's voice was fading. "Just leave before he can hurt you."

"I can't." My voice was nearly gone too. My throat raw. Another image flashed before my eyes as I saw the girl clutching the woman's neck as they ran through the woods. She was holding her hand out as if she was reaching for something. Tears soaked her coat. A large man suddenly appeared, briefly running after them. He stopped quickly, his hands falling to his knees. Tears escaping his own amber eyes.

I felt my stomach flip again, and I swallowed heavily to force the bile from coming up. My vision slowly becoming less fuzzy. I glanced at Santana, as tears started to fall down my cheeks. How is this happening? Her eyes were searching mine, searching for answers. I had none. I didn't know what to say. So I said the only thing I could.

"He's my dad."

* * *

**(A/N) Annnnnnnnd I can only imagine your faces. Priceless. And so worth staying up til midnight editing when I was supposed to be in bed. ;) As usual, thanks for taking the time to read and review- I know it means alot to Quest :) I think we planned another update for next week so get ready as we near the end of this lovely story.**

**Glad I could help settle everyone's craving for an update! Much Love- Newvida.**

**Feel free to follow Quest on tumblr-**

**theroguequest. tumblr. com**

**or**

**theroguequest on Twitter.**


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N:** I'm BACK! I know you missed me :D Sorry for not being able to answer everyone's reviews :( I always try to but lack of interwebs prevented it, I'll get around to it this time promise! HUGE ass thank you to my bff **newvida** for posting the last chapter for me since I couldn't always be around internet access to post it myself. She did/does a crazy good job editing this story. Trust me she puts up with a lot lol! Like when I drink and write… she gets some good laughs in when she's editing. And no you can't have her…. She's mine **-.-**

Anyways. Here's a little backstory for you. Sorry for lack of Brittana in this chapter :/ but I hope it answers some other questions that might be lingering in your minds. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 39**  
**(General POV)**

Persephone swung her daughter's hands playfully as they walked through the park. The young girl was a spitting image of her mother; wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her daughter skipped along, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Letting go of her mother's hand, the tiny girl danced around the trail as they walked during the brisk fall morning.

"Brittany sweetie, don't wonder off." Persephone smirked watching Brittany continue to dance around in front of her as they slowly made their way home. The leaves were starting to fall and their time on Earth was over. This was the second time Persephone brought her daughter with her during her six month stint away from the Underworld. Brittany was actually old enough to enjoy herself this time. She watched cartoons, read many of the children books, and interacted with many mortal children. Brittany was a social butterfly and quickly made friends wherever they went. It was difficult to get her daughter to leave them behind.

"I won't!" The two year old danced around humming to herself. She paused a few feet away plucking an orange flower from a bush, smelling it deeply. Brittany dashed back to her mother quickly stopping in front of her while holding up the flower, waving it around trying to get her attention. "Momma!"

Stopping, Persephone slowly knelt down to meet her daughter's eyes. "Is this for me?" A large smile spread across her lips seeing the mini blonde nodding her head yes, bashfully kicking some of the leaves around her.

"Ah-huh!" Brittany bounced on her toes as her mom took the flower from her small fingers.

"Aww thank you sweetie, it's beautiful" Kissing Brittany's cheeks several times she smelt the flower again before getting to her feet, taking Brittany's tiny hand in her own.

They began walking again, hands swinging together. "We seein' daddy?" Brittany asked happily, tugging on one of the strings of her plush Tigger hat that was firmly placed on her head.

"Mhmm. Soon."

"Otay!" Brittany began humming. "Will Erbie be d'ere?"

Persephone chuckled. "Yes. Erbie will be there." Brittany's nickname for their dog Cerberus always got her laughing. The young girl could never get the full name out and it always ended in a jumbled mess. Erbie was a lot easier for her to pronounce.

Persephone glanced down at her bubbly daughter. Brittany had done well on this trip. For a young child she understood the importance of not mentioning _home_in front of mortals. For these six months they travelled around Earth spending several weeks in different areas. Brittany's favorite place was Disney. It was hard for Persephone to actually get the girl to leave without making a scene. She was positive they caught mortals attention when she stomped her feet trying to elicit souls the way her father did whenever he was mad. She laughed to herself at the memory.

"We almost d'ere!" Brittany squealed, desperately trying to pull on her mother's hand while tugging her up the hill towards the tree-line.

"Slow down sweetie." With a laugh Persephone reached down scooping her up into her arms. Brittany's little arms wrapped tightly around her mother's neck, her legs gripping her around the waist. "You ready?" Persephone asked sweetly as they approached the trees.

"YUP!" Brittany tightened her arms around her mother's neck.

The bright red glow engulfed them quickly. Stepping through to the other side, Persephone quickly unzipped her jacket. The hot heat coming from the rocky walls was hitting her face roughly, she immediately missed Earth's cool breeze. This place was always so damn muggy and hot. She walked down the small hallway before pushing open the large doors to the vast dining room. Faint barks and howls suddenly echoed around them. The ground shook slightly and Brittany immediately started squirming in her mother's arms.

"Erbie!" Brittany wiggled harder in her mother's arms, demanding to be put down. Once her feet hit the stone ground she started running around the long table and chairs making her way towards the opposite entrance way. The echoing barks continued to get louder before the large black mass skidded around the corner, entering the room. Cerberus bounded over towards Brittany stopping directly in front of her, laying down on their belly before taking turns licking her face. "Ewwww..." Brittany giggled, feeling their large rough tongues slide across her cheek.

"Brittany come take off your jacket and hat before you roast down here." Persephone waved her over after tossing her light fall jacket over one of the dining chairs.

Running her hands over each of the dogs faces, Brittany huffed. "Daddy needz to see my 'igger hat!"

With another chuckle Persephone squatted down waving Brittany over. The girl finally trudged over with her arms folded across her chest as her mother quickly zipped her jacket and pulled it down her arms. "Okay the hat can stay on." She grinned kissing her cheeks before pulling playfully on her hat strings electing a giggle from Brittany.

"Thought I felt you two come back." A deep voice rang out through the room.

Letting out a tiny squeal Brittany ran into his open arms. "DADDY!"

He smiled sadly as he picked Brittany up swiftly, setting her on his hip and kissing her cheek. "Hi my lil' girl." Persephone noticed the somber look on her husband's face. "Not now." Hades explained firmly with a frown, cutting her off before she could question his mood. This was not the time or place to have _that _conversation.

Shifting the little girl tighter on his hip he tried changing the subject. His eyes scaled her once then twice. He wanted to soak up every ounce of life that was Brittany. "Did Mommy get you that hat?"

"Yup!" She bit her lower lip playing with the long strings. "ike it?"

"Love it." He kissed her cheek again before taking his wife's hand, squeezing it gently. "Did my two girls have fun?"

"Disney!" Brittany squealed happily, clapping.

Persephone laughed rolling her eyes. "She didn't want to leave. Your daughter loves that Mortal amusement park."

"I met 'oofy and minnie and pwincesses!" Brittany started rambling excitedly about all the things she had seen on Earth as they started walking out of the room into the hallway.

=.=.=.=

Brittany squealed playfully running around the large bedroom. She crawled quickly over the bed trying to get away from her mother who was chasing her around crazily. She was running around Cerberus who was sprawled out on the large rug in front of the bed, grunting every time Brittany used its giant body to put some distance between her and her mother.

"I too fast foz you momma!" With another giggle, she used _her_dog as a shield keeping her mom from snatching distance.

"You are baby girl." Persephone faked huffed and puffed. "When did you get so fast?"

"When I 'urned two." She thrusted two fingers forward before giggling again.

She smiled playing along. "So you get super speed at two, huh?"

"'uper speed!" Brittany dashed around her room weaving around toys.

"Alright my little speed demon time for bed." She knew the minute Brittany's head hit the pillow she'd fall asleep. She was exhausted, whether she liked to show it or not.

Brittany stopped running around and began to frown. "Awwwwwww." Wiggling her arms up, Persephone pulled her up onto her hip carrying her over to the bed.

"We can play more tomorrow."

"Pwomise?" Brittany snuggled under the thick blue covers, reaching out to grab as many stuffed animals as she could to pull down to her chest to cuddle with.

"Promise." She responded, pulling the covers over her daughter's shoulders to tuck her in tightly. She pressed several kisses into her temple.

"Erbie can stay?" Brittany asked softly, clutching her stuffed animals.

Cerberus heads lifted up off the floor hearing its name. Persephone sighed softly but smiled anyways. "Yes Erbie can stay with you." Since Brittany had been born the dog had loyally stuck by their daughter's side, completely abandoning its post as guardian of the gate. But to know the dog would rather protect Brittany than some piece of iron was much more comforting. At least in Persephone's eyes.

"Love you sweet cheeks."

"Love you momma." Brittany mumbled, her eyes already closing.

Persephone kissed her one last time before heading out of the room. She paused briefly to pet Cerberus as he promptly stood up to move closer to the bed, plopping down next to it. Persephone stood at the door and flipped the light switch, looking at the now sleeping form of her beautiful daughter. Closing the door quietly, she moved down the hallway.

She entered her husband's study around the corner of the hall. Walking up behind the hunched figure at the desk, she squeezed his shoulders firmly. She lingered briefly before moving around his side, leaning up against the desk. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer. He just leaned back in his chair rubbing his face roughly. "Tell me," she tried again.

His hands slid down his face slowly before meeting her eyes. He's amber eyes were dull and sad. "Poseidon."

Persephone's eyes narrowed slightly. "What about him?"

"He knows."

"About?" She questioned still not understanding the full meaning behind his words.

"_Her_." Hades voice was soft as he watched his wife's eyes grow wide.

Shooting up from her seat she started running her hands through her hair. " . You can't be serious." She paced slightly. "How?! How'd he find out?!"

Hades slowly got to his feet. "Someone saw you two in the mortal realm."

Persephone froze. "But-" Her lower lip slipped between her teeth. "-I was so careful. Taking her to young kid areas and places with hundreds of people."

"Well someone saw you. He was pretty adamant that it was you with a little girl." Hades sighed taking two steps towards his wife before she started pacing again.

Persephone began running her hands through her wavy blonde hair again, completely ignoring her husband. "Well they can't take her. She's just a little girl!"

"I made a DEAL Persephone! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" His voice rose sharply shaking the room. Pieces of ash began falling from the ceiling around them.

"I don't...know break it!" She struggled to hold back her tears.

His eyes narrowed. "You know I can't do that!"

The tears slowly started rolling down her cheeks, she sniffled and wiped them away. "We can't let him kill her."

"I know." Hades whispered softly before wrapping his arms around his wife in a bear like hug. "We won't let anything happen to her. Promise." Persephone nodded her head against his chest. This was her worst nightmare. Her little girl had a target luring over her the minute she was born. A birth that was never meant to happen.

After the accidental death of Poseidon's demigod son, everything went downhill.

It was the height of the Peloponnesian War. An abundance of souls entering the Underworld everyday at any given moment. And yet Hades infatuation with the young goddess Persephone, was what had got them into this mess. He wanted a Queen.

Taking Persephone against her will was always part of the plan. Having Poseidon's son witnessing it, was not. Theseus, had always been a nuisance though. It was when he witnessed the kidnapping that Hades tried to reason with him and make him see his point of view, though reasoning wasn't even his strong suit. Theseus paid no attention and the young demigod threatened to tell Poseidon and Zeus. There was a struggle between the two and Hades _accidently_killed him. Okay- so it wasn't entirely an accident, but Hades played it off as one.

When Poseidon and Zeus found out, there were several consequences. Regardless of the fact that Theseus was a demigod, he was the son of the water god nonetheless. The action wasn't going to go unpunished. Not only did Hades have to make a deal with Poseidon to never have a child of his own, but Zeus forbid him to enter the mortal realm. Ultimately, this banished him to the Underworld. Not that he couldn't find ways to enter the mortal realm; however, if someone called his name he would appear whether Zeus banished him or not. This was when Zeus implemented his precious bracelets, preventing Hades to harm or interact with any gods that are in the mortal realm.

At the time these punishments didn't seem too important. Hades had his new bride, Persephone, and they weren't really looking to have any kids. Hell they argued 80% of the time, which, though frustrating, made for fantastic make-up sex. So he didn't really complain. Children were the last thing on either of their minds. Until that day.

The day Persephone became pregnant everything changed. Hades had never known fear until he knew his flesh and blood was growing inside his beautiful wife. Unallowed. They did the only thing he could think of; they hid her pregnancy. They took every precaution to ensure Poseidon never found out about their daughter. Persephone gave birth to her in the mortal realm. They even went to great lengths to have Brittany accompany Persephone during her six months on Earth every year, in hopes that Poseidon would never be able to sense their daughter's presence.

Neither of them thought their little secret would be found out by a young god in the mortal realm. This was the day they never wanted to arrive. Hades was angry. Angry for the way he acted so foolishly that night with Theseus. Angry with Zeus for enforcing such punishments. Hell, he was even angry that Zeus had a granddaughter roughly the same age as Brittany that he got to flaunt so openly. He was angry at the world.

"We have to let her go. It's the only way to protect her." Persephone sobbed harder hearing his words. Brittany was their little girl. How could they just let her go? It was impossible to comprehend, she had changed their lives.

"But-"

"There is no but." Hades pulled back gripping her shoulders roughly, causing her to look up into his eyes. "It's either that or death. I'd rather her live _there_than let harm come to her here."

Persephone nodded her head in agreement. Death was not an option, yet she knew Poseidon would have that right if he ever found her. A deal was a deal. She took in several deep breaths trying to calm herself. Though calm wasn't something easily found in this type of situation.

"What are we going to do?" Wiping her cheeks, she sniffled deeply.

"I don't know. He has authority to enter this realm if he believes we are hiding a child here. It was part of our agreement." Hades muttered angrily. He felt tears try to prickle his eyes but he forced them away. The God of the Underworld did not cry. "We need to hide her on Earth. It's the only way." They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Finding her a place could prove difficult."

There was a long pause. "I-I might know a couple. Brittany and I met them in Florida. The husband is in the military stationed at a base there, they were good people." Persephone explained. "She really liked them and they adored her. They can't have children of their own-" she took a deep breath before continuing "-you could...I don't know..." She really didn't know where she was going with this. Her mind was completely focused on the little baby sleeping in a bed she may never sleep in again, several rooms down.

Hades rubbed his wife's arms, trying to comfort her. "I will offer them a deal. A child of their own in exchange for raising Brittany."

A mortal deal. It could work. He had been making these kinds of deals with mortals for centuries. This had to work; their sleeping beauty's life depended on it.

=.=.=.=

"Come here sweetie." Persephone cooed softly. Her eyes were still beet red from sobbing earlier. She couldn't believe this was happening yet here she was, having woken their poor daughter up, explaining that they had to leave.

"Don't wanna." Brittany mumbled into Cerberus's fur. She had rolled off the bed onto Cerberus's back gripping the dog tightly around the neck.

Persephone wiped her tears off her cheeks before reaching down, picking Brittany up. "Let's go."

Brittany started crying when her mother tore her away from her dog. "Don't wanna!" She repeated kicking her tiny legs around.

"Shhhh... don't cry sweetie." Persephone rubbed her back, holding her own tears at bay. Brittany sniffled, her little arm wrapping tightly around her mother's neck. "Shh...Everything will be okay. I promise."

Brittany continued to sob. It was as if there was this weird vibe lingering in the air and it was making her upset- like she could feel it. Persephone turned slowly seeing her husband standing in the doorway. She had never seen him look so beaten down, so lost. She frowned. He walked over silently and kissed the side of her head, his hand running down the side of Brittany's face. He bent slightly, nuzzling his nose at Brittany's neck before kissing her forehead gently. Brittany stared into his amber eyes, tears still running down her rosy cheeks.

He leaned in close, whispering into his daughter's ear. "Weally?" Brittany asked softly, sniffling and wiping her nose as she started slowly calming down.

"Mmhmm." He nodded sadly before kissing her forehead once again.

"You have to go now." Hades said firmly to his wife, thrusting a bag into her free hand before ushering both of his girls out into the hallway. "GO!" Persephone stumbled back slightly before running down the hallway, clutching Brittany to her chest. She couldn't stop her own tears from flying off her face as she ran, her heart slowly shattering into a million pieces. Brittany started screaming as she looked over her mother's shoulder and watched her father's figure become smaller and smaller.

"D-Daddy!" She wailed out, kicking her feet violently. She reached her arm out towards him, her little fingers wiggling. Tears were soaking into her princess nightgown as the sobs continued.

Persephone ran into the portal without hesitation. She wouldn't have been in such a rush but if Poseidon demanded to look for a child, he would be allowed. And he would have found her. That moment could happen in minutes, hours, or even days. There was no certainty. She had to get Brittany to safety. Even if her young daughter kicked and screamed the entire way, she would make sure Brittany was protected.

Persephone stared at the small house. She glanced into the back seat, seeing that Brittany had passed out sometime during the drive. Her hand was clutching her favorite tiger stuffed animal and her Tigger winter hat sat snugly on her head. Wiping the tears that started flowing down her cheeks once again, she felt weighted down. She couldn't go through with the next step. She couldn't walk away from her baby. She cried harder, surprising herself as she was sure there were no tears left but every time she glanced at her daughter they just started flowing. She forced herself to move and carefully got Brittany out of the car, hoping that her daughter was too exhausted from all the crying to wake up.

She walked slowly to the beach house in Pensacola, Florida. Her eyes glanced between the front door and Brittany. The young girl mumbled, shifting around in her mother's arms. "Shhh." Persephone rubbed her back hoping to keep her asleep during the whole thing. It would make it easier on both of them. Walking up to the front door, she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

Juliet looked confused seeing her standing on the doorstep with a sleeping child clinging to her neck. "Hi-"

Persephone quickly cut her off. "No time for hello's." She pushed past her, sniffling again.

"What-what are you doing here?" Juliet questioned, following the woman into their house.

"Jules who is..." Brian's voice trailed off seeing Persephone and Brittany standing there. "Oh hi."

"Hi" Breezing by she headed into the living room; with the couple quickly on her trails.

"Not that we're not happy to see you both again-" Brian glanced at his wife seeing Persephone sitting down on their couch, with her daughter still in her arms. "-But what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

Juliet frowned. "What's wrong?"

After staring down at Brittany who was still sleeping in her lap, she finally glanced at them. "I'm here to offer you an opportunity."

They both looked confused. "What?" Brian questioned.

After taking a deep breath Persephone dove into her lengthy explanation. Leaving nothing out. Neither had said a word since, probably too shocked at the tale being told to them. Persephone snapped her fingers quietly hoping not to wake Brittany. Both adults jumped when a piece of parchment paper suddenly appeared on the coffee table in front of them with a red pen placed on top.

"So, if you agree to this offer, you will be granted children of your own." She continued to explain. "It's all right there in the contract."

"Ch-children of our own?" Juliet squeezed her husband's hand. That was their dream come true. To start a family. But with Juliet barren, it was impossible.

Persephone nodded slowly. "Yes."

There was a long period of silence between the three.

"Would." Juliet glanced at Brittany before looking up into Persephone's eyes. "Would she remember?" It was one of the things she was truly worried about. How could you raise this precious little girl if she had so many questions about her _actual_family. Questions that you could not answer.

Persephone shook her head sadly. "No." Her voice was barely audible. "None of you will."

The couple glanced at each other. "Nothing?" Brian asked giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

Persephone took in a deep breath. "Nothing. You will be able to have children of your own. And you will believe that she has always been your daughter." Glancing down at Brittany as the little girl shifted on her lap, she felt the tears building up again. She frowned deeply, idly playing with one of the strings on Brittany's hat. "She won't remember me or anything of her past life. Just memories of you as a family."

"Will you visit her?" Juliet asked softly.

Shaking her head she paused briefly, she knew it would be too hard. "Even if I did she wouldn't remember who I was."

The trio were silent once again. "Would you take her back one day?" Brian finally asked.

"No." Persephone frowned deeply. "It wouldn't be safe for her. She can never come home." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Brittany shifted uncomfortably in her lap. Persephone's hand quickly went to her back, rubbing it in soothing circles to keep the girl in her slumber.

"Okay." The one word answer slipped through both of their lips after silent pause.

"All you have to do is sign." Persephone stood up before slowly kissing Brittany's forehead as the couple looked over the document. "Love you my little sweet cheeks." Persephone whispered into her ear, pressing her lips into her daughter's cheek one last time. She let her lips linger far longer than normal as she felt a piece of herself dying. She literally felt pain. She glanced back at the couple, knowing they would sign it. Their eyes were full of hope and wonder as they picked up the pen. Brittany would have a family. A loving one. There was no need for her to stay around and watch.

Sitting outside in her car Persephone started crying once again. Knowing full well that the moment her daughter woke up, she would not remember anything about her. The thought completely crushed her. She was now sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. How could she function everyday without her mini me following at her heels? Without her sweet pudgy fingers wrapped around her neck? This was a nightmare. Brittany would never develop into the goddess they had hoped she'd become. The longer she stayed in the mortal realm, the more _mortal_she would become. It was possible that her powers may never develop when she turns 21. It was hard to judge what would exactly happen. Living in the mortal realm without going back to any god realm was unheard of. The thought of her daughter, for all intensive purposes, becoming mortal was terrifying. But Brittany's safety outweighed any consequences that could occur. It had to be done. She had to leave her alone.

=.=.=.=

"B! Wait up!"

Brittany spun on her heels, her tight pony whipping around her face to meet the smiling face of Kurt who weaved through students, jogging up to her. "Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Did you hear Mr. Shue came down with the flu? We have a sub in Spanish today!" He slipped his arm through the cheerleaders before walking down the hall again. Kurt was one of her closest friends. People never commented on their relationship. She was top cheerleader at McKinley, nothing she did was questioned.

"Really, is he okay?" Brittany frowned.

Kurt waved her off absentmindedly. "Yes yes. Nothing a little soup or rest won't fix, probably."

Brittany nodded clutching her books. "Are you going to ask me to change my name again?" She frowned, hating when they picked on the subs.

"Of course!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Geeze B. It's like you've never done this before."

She let out a huff. "I just hate lying to them. What if they are nice? I could hurt their feelings."

"They are substitutes B, it's in their job description that students will be assholes to them." He chuckled pulling on her arm to turn them down the hallway, making their way towards their classroom. "One last time?"

"Fine." Brittany huffed once again. "Last time though!"

"Yes yes, whatever." Kurt brushed it off before letting go of her arm as they entered the classroom.

Brittany grumbled. Spanish class was the worst. There was a woman by the chalkboard writing something _actually_in Spanish. At least Mr. Shue hardly knew the language himself so the class barely did any work. She paused at the door as the woman turned around. The woman's lips curled into a large smile. "You going to take a seat sweet cheeks?"

Brittany realized she had been standing there staring at the gorgeous blonde haired woman for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Umm- yeah- sorry." She blushed before taking a few more steps into the classroom.

"What's your name?" The woman smiled brightly.

Eyes darting towards Kurt, he gave her a quick thumbs up. "Umm..." Brittany looked back into the woman's eyes. "Brittany. Brittany Pierce." She heard Kurt's audible groan.

The bell rang once again causing the two to break eye contact. "Well sit your sweet ass down Brittany Pierce, class is about to begin."

With a nod, Brittany quickly rushed to her seat next to Kurt who immediately scolded her for not sticking to the plan. It wasn't like she had planned to not do it. She totally was. But the way the woman stared right into her eyes, gave her a weird feeling. Happy feelings, but still weird. Her real name just slipped right out. No filter Brittany struck again. She muttered her sorry's to Kurt before opening up her books to get ready for the class from hell.

"¡Hola, clase!" The woman announced excitedly once everyone was in their seats. She glanced around the room with a large smile, her eyes locking with the familiar striking blue eyes she had been desperately missing. "I am Miss Holliday." Persephone held her gaze an extra beat with Brittany. Her daughter was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! A little Brittany backstory for you. Don't freak out because I didn't use a whole lot of **actual** Mythology in this chapter, except for Persephone's actually was kidnapped. That was about it. The rest of the stuff came from my little brain ehehe. Anywho, looks like we're going to be getting a massive snow storm this weekend soooo that means writing days! You're excited I know ;) Not many chapters left.

Thanks for all your reviews and PMs; love reading & answering them!

~Quest

Feel free to follow me!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	41. Chapter 40

**(A/N) Hey lovelies, Newvida here:) I was sent the next two chapters from Quest before she went on her excursion this weekend. I was planning on combining this and Chapter 41 as they are both relatively short, but time got away from me and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long (even though torturing can be a little entertaining hehe) So here is 40, and I'll finish editing 41 and upload that tomorrow. So yay, for double update!**

******Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**(Brittany POV)**

I couldn't hold back the bile that had built up in my lower throat. It was forcing itself past my gag reflex and I felt my body begin to convulse. It erupted onto the ashed floor the minute my knees hit the ground with a loud crack. I heaved until I couldn't see anything but water across my vision and nothing else came up. I was just spitting out the remanence from my mouth when my head began throbbing against my temples. I was so confused. Had everything I known been a lie? No... that was impossible. Someone...somewhere is lying.

Was that really me? Was I calling this _guy_ dad. The nasty feeling of liquid seeping up my throat began to return. I threw my body over and I vomited again, the contents splashing around my hands. I wiggled my fingers absently; this was not happening. Was my whole life one giant lie? Oh my god. Oh my god. My hands began to shake, and my lungs constricted within my chest. Gasping for breath, I tried to calm myself. Ha! Calm myself... that wasn't happening. I think I was having a panic attack.

"Brittany." The voice was soft yet spiked; a hint of anger and pain hidden beneath it. I felt a hot, heavy hand on my shoulder once my heaving had stopped causing me to flinch.

I shrugged it off quickly, scrambling back to my feet. "Don't touch me!" I kept much distance between us, his smell burning my nose. There were so many questions, I didn't even know where to begin. I stared at him, my eyes unable to look at anything else. All of this was making my brain hurt.

Hell, my entire body hurt.

Every single one of my body parts tingled. Though it wasn't a bad tingle, it was kind of familiar. For as long as I could remember, I always felt a heated comfort that seemed to radiate from inside my chest. I was never cold, even in the dead of winter. Since Christmas though, it was like I lost it. The feeling was gone within my chest and suddenly I understood everyone's fascination with hoodies and sweatpants. It was weird now though, as I stood in front of this..._man_, the cold chill that I had been feeling over the past few months was slowly being replaced with the comforting warmth that I always remembered feeling. The man's voice broke my train of thought, "Look at you. You're all...-all grownup." His voice was softer than before.

I shivered slightly feeling the hand on my shoulder again. My brain caught back up with me and I took several steps back. "I said don't touch me!" I swung my arms at him frantically, trying to keep him at a distance. I didn't want him touching me, I didn't _know_ him. I cut my eyes as best as I could. It wasn't really my thing.

The man in front of me contorted his face with a frown as I moved away. I squeezed my eyes shut as more memories flooded before them. All this new information was clouding my head. If all these visions were in fact memories. If all this was real, I was his _daughter_. Ugh, my stomach turned just thinking that. I shook my head in disapproval, this man was not my father. Sure, I saw memories of me calling him daddy, but that didn't mean a damn thing in my book. I pressed my hand firmly against my stomach, managing to keep myself from throwing up again. I was positive the next time it would be blood, my throat felt _that _raw.

"B-Britt?" I heard Santana's muffled voice seep through the air like fog. Looking around the figure in front of me, I noticed Santana's eyes slowly opening.

I quickly brushed by him without thinking, "San?" I felt angry at myself seeing her slumped in the chair, I had briefly forgotten about her. How could I forget my girlfriend?! All those memories were clouding my important mission. To save Santana.

"R-run." The word slipped through her lips barely above a whisper.

Run? There was no way I was running. Running _to_ her, yes, but never away. Kneeling down next to her I slipped my hand to her cheek. "San baby." The sudden tears stung my cheeks. Was this it? Was she dying in front of me? I choked back a sob as her eyes fluttered shut once again. "Stay awake."

She was so pale. The wound in her chest was still oozing red. I shook her slightly when I watched her eyes roll back into her head once again. I couldn't stop my tears at seeing her like this. I felt so angry all of the sudden. Angry that this man...no this _monster_ was letting Santana die.

I whipped my head back around seeing him just looming there several feet behind us. His amber eyes glowing within his dark form. "Help her." I nearly growled at him. I was shocking even myself.

His eyes glowed brightly. "Help her?" The evil laugh that erupted from the back of his throat sent a shiver down my spine. "Not a chance."

"But. You have to. I love her." My gaze went back toward my girlfriend.

"Love?!" His voice boomed loudly, sending a shiver down my spine. Debris shook loose from the rocky ceiling and fell down us. I used my body to shield Santana's face so nothing would hurt her as I felt tiny rocks slapping against my shoulder blades. "You can not love _her_!?" He spat in my direction.

I ignored him. Who did he think he was, telling me what to do? Santana was everything to me. I never felt like this before in my life, I loved her more than anything. I started crying again. Santana's head had slumped forward as my heart started pounded in my chest. I cupped her cheeks effectively pulling her head up to look at me. Her eyes were hidden beneath heavy eyelids. "San... pl-please..." I hiccuped between sobs. "Look at me."

I rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs, willing her to wake. Chocolate brown eyes slowly blinked open, looking directly at me. "Hey hey..." I cooed softly, "don't talk. I'll get you out of here. Just hold on for me okay?" She looked worried, I think she knew something was wrong. I wasn't going to let her speak though, she needed to save her strength. Her mouth opened to speak, but she only coughed. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

She needed a doctor or something?! I had to think. Think?! How could I think during a time like this?! My brain felt like it was going to explode. Santana. Santana. Santana. I just kept chanting it to myself so I would focus. There had to be something I could do.

I could hear the man speaking behind me. I ignored him completely, whatever he said was not my concern. Santana was. Seeing the blood beginning to flow as she coughed, I pressed my hand firmly against her chest. I hoped it would stop the bleeding long enough for me to figure something out.

My hands were shaking. I tried to apply pressure to Santana's wound but it was hard for me to even focus on that when I could feel the slick blood seeping between my fingers. "Fix her!" I yelled over my shoulder at him. Why was he just standing there doing _nothing_?!

"We made a deal." That's all he said. Really?

What did that even mean? A deal? "Well undeal it?!" I spat back, it was a simple solution.

"You can't let her die!" It baffled my mind that he would allow someone to suffer like this. Santana was bleeding to death and he was just standing there. "I'll do anything..." I paused glancing back at Santana. I was talking to myself more than anything. "Just-just don't let her die."

"Anything?" His voice lost it's harsh tone.

I just nodded rapidly. For Santana? Yes absolutely 100% anything. I loved her. "Yes anything. Please just let her go."

He just stared at me, those eyes lost their intensity. He almost looked sad. Although, I don't know if that was really possible.

"Okay...it's a deal." His voice was low and heavy and had a tremble that I felt on the back of my neck.

I let out the breath I had been holding, San would be safe.

=.=.=.=

**(Santana POV)**

I could feel the familiar warm finger tightening and loosening around my hand. For a brief second it was almost comforting to know she would be here, wait she couldn't be _here_. I must have been imagining her voice. The whole going in and out of consciousness was messing with my head.

"San, you'll be okay." Brittany choked out right next to me.

My blurry vision focused briefly on the beautiful blonde next to me. This was just a sick twisted game Hades wanted to play on me. She wasn't really here. She couldn't be. "Britt?" I asked hesitantly again, I think I just wanted to hear her speak once more so I knew I wasn't imagining things. This was low. Even for Hades.

"San baby..." Her warm fingers grazed my cheek once again. I leaned into her touch. "Stay awake." I could hear her sniffling, she was crying again. I hated when she cried.

I nodded slightly.

I remember hearing her earlier but everything was starting to blur into blackness. I was loosing a lot of blood. Hades had been quickly interrupted, so I was hardly healed and the poison still pumped through my veins. Staying awake was becoming the hardest thing to do. But Brittany, she kept pulling me out of the endless slumber that wanted to take me. My eyes fluttered open slightly hearing that dreadful word _deal_, wait what just happened?!

A deal?! With Hades?! Fuck no. No.

"Just save her." Brittany's voice cracked and I could hear her sniffling slightly.

No! She couldn't do this! Why couldn't I get my damn vocal cords to work?! This was a horrible plan. I didn't even hear what it entailed but I was positive it was nothing good. What on earth was she thinking?!

My body felt completely useless. I couldn't form a sentence, I couldn't keep my damn eyes open. Tears started trickling down my cheeks. I really thought I had no tears left to shed, but they were constantly streaming down my face when I didn't want them too. I know what those words from her lips meant. It meant something horrible. Something Brittany wasn't ready for. The consequences of dealing with him were too great. It was my burden not hers. Dealing with Hades was meant for me not her. Not like this.

His massive black form was suddenly in front of me before I could get any words out. Brittany's comforting warmth was gone and replaced with the unbearable heat radiating from his body. I screamed out loudly when his hand slammed into my chest.

"No..." That was the last word I managed to get out before everything went back into blackness.

* * *

**(A/N) The cliff hangers keep coming. I know. We are awful, awful people. ;) Thanks again for reading and for all your questions and comments both on here and tumblr. I know for a fact, Quest is completely floored by all the love. Another chapter tomorrow as promised :) Feel free to continue to bug me on tumblr. It makes me edit faster**** :) **


	42. Chapter 41

**(A/N) Tis me again! Quest comes home tomorrow, and I for one am too excited. My bff being MIA is the total pits. No lie. -.- **

** Finished editing this just now and wanted to get it up as promised. Hope you all enjoy! **

******Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**(Santana POV)**

I gasped deeply as I felt the cold night air striking the wall of my lungs. Sitting up straight, I winced slightly. I looked down at the hole in my shirt. The surface of my skin was completely healed, but the muscles inside still ached from being thrown together so quickly. With my eyes focusing quickly on my surroundings, I was able to make out the familiar trees and hear the hustle and bustle of the city. Shit. I was back in New York.

Without thinking, I held my former wound as if it was still oozing blood while taking in some much needed deep breaths. It felt amazing to breathe without tasting the metallic blood that had been pooling into my mouth. My tastebuds were rejoicing.

Everything was still foggy and my head and body physically ached. I felt void and empty. It didn't last long though; my brain quickly caught up with me. Brittany! "BRITTANY?!" I screamed out, quickly getting to my feet.

Woah. I felt a wave of dizziness rush over me as my vision shook. I staggered around aimlessly and I almost found my footing but ended up falling to my knees once again. "Britt? Babe!?" I called out hoping I'd see her sprinting back up to the treeline with Quinn hot on her heels. Proving that everything that happened in the Underworld was a very, very bad nightmare. That moment never came. There was no Brittany. No Quinn.

This nightmare was real. Oh shit. Oh shit. I braced my hands on my knees and took in several breaths. This can't be happening. Flashes from the underworld lit up before my eyes as I saw Brittany standing before Hades. Wait. If she was really there...

That meant...that meant everything I heard down there was real. Brittany was -no that was impossible! I would have known the first day we met. You can't just hide the fact that you're a God...right? I mean there would have been signs, hints, something! I felt my lungs slamming into my ribcage at an insane speed. I was hyperventilating. I felt like I was going to throw up.

So much shit was happening and I could hardly process a third of it. My lungs took in several deep breaths, or at least I was trying to take in a breath. This was _not_ happening. This was some sort of sick joke.i

The same sentence kept vibrating within my head as if it were trapped inside. _He's my dad. _Brittany was _his_ daughter? I must have heard at least that part wrong. That couldn't be right.

That meant...holy fuck- Brittany was a God!

If she _were _a God, this did explain a few things. Not that I was letting myself believe it yet or anything. Though, it was weird that Brittany was able to even step foot into a God's realm. People don't just end up in the Underworld as a 'mortal' and still be alive. Only mortal souls were allowed to enter. In that brief moment I was conscious, I was so happy to see those beautiful blue eyes I didn't really question anything. The poison hadn't really let me think properly during that whole interaction. God's couldn't even cross into the Underworld. That one specific portal was only meant for souls and heirs to the Underworld. I gritted my teeth as the pieces started clicking in my head. I felt the bile threaten to erupt from the back of my throat. I swallowed hard.

Though this sudden development did not explain the fact that I couldn't sense that Brittany was a God. I know it doesn't make sense, but we could sense each other. I don't know how to explain it but there was always a familiar hum when you were another God's presence. I took a deep breath and immediately winced when I remembered touching Brittany. I always got this weird shivering tingle every time her hands ghosted across my skin. Ugh, of course I had to think of touching her, what I would do just to touch her right now. Okay a little off topic but completely true. Anyways, I always attributed that special touch to well, Brittany, since no other mortal had it. I should have known right then and there that Brittany was different. God damn, I was so oblivious.

Not only that but Brittany always had this weird way of knowing exactly what I was feeling and sometimes, even what I was thinking. Once again being the obvious one that I am, I just thought we had a really deep connection. That it was just our love. Sappy, I know. I let my mind wander briefly as I tried to sit up slightly. Maybe-no-that couldn't be a hint of her power, could it? Shit, how could I have been so blind?! There were so many little hints and I just never took the time to actually think about them. Then again, I never really thought I'd meet another God who was living on earth posing as a mortal.

My brain quickly tried to sort through anything and every little thing that was _special_ about Brittany. One of the most obvious was the fact that Brittany didn't look anything like the rest of her family. I had always thought it was odd, but the mortal realm was so weird to me sometimes I just figured it was '_normal_'. Now it made a little more sense. I took another deep breath. Holy shit. It all made sense. Brittany was a fucking God!

I continued to kneel on the grass, bracing my hands out in front of me. It was a lot to take in. Too much. This whole time I wasn't having a relationship with a mortal, but a God instead. Not just any God...a Goddess of the Underworld. Holy fuck. If Grandpapi ever found out-no. No one could know about this.

I would sort it all out. First things first, I needed to get home. Get them to save Britt. That was going to be a bitch to try and figure out, as it was nearly impossible. We couldn't just waltz into the Underworld. If it was possible someone would have stormed in earlier, saving me the minute I was chained down into that damn chair. I glanced at my arms, they were still severely burned. Hades was such a dick.

I managed to get to my feet. I still felt light-headed. Hades must not have healed me completely. The bastard. It explained why I still had a little pain where my wound was. Shit, why was I just standing around worrying about my wound? Move your feet Santana, you've got a girlfriend to save. My feet finally started moving, although slowly. I wasn't too far from my portal. Actually, I'm pretty sure I woke up in the exact same place I had fallen when I was stabbed. I squinted my eyes in annoyance. Ironic.

Turning, I made a direct path toward the tree-line.

I stopped suddenly and stared at the open space between the two trees I needed to pass through. I was nervous. No I was downright terrified to step through. If Hades had accepted my deal, I was now mortal and I would die the minute I stepped through the otherside. I didn't feel any different. Except for the slight pain in my chest, I felt the same. I would assume I would feel different if I was mortal, right?

Chewing on my lower lip I bounced on my toes. Shaking out my arms I let out several puffs. There was no time to lollygag around. I could do this. Not just for me but for Brittany, I needed to get her back. Closing my eyes, I quickly took a step forward, feeling the icy tingle wash over my body as I plunged through our portal. Pushing through, I finally came out the doorway on my side. Holding my breath I waited. I waited, for what I really didn't know. Maybe to be struck down or have my lungs collapse onto themselves, something. Nothing happened. Cracking one of my eyes open, I sighed in relief as I noticed the familiar torches lighting the hallway.

Everything felt right. That meant- he accepted Brittany's deal, not mine. I ran, like full out sprinted down the hallway and up the spiral staircase to the main part of the temple. I came to a sliding stop in front of the large wooden doors to the viewing room. It was the most logical place for my family and friends to be at a time like this. I could hear the muffled voices coming through the small crack in the door. My instincts were right.

"I can't see her. Where is she?!" I heard my mom ask desperately.

I squeezed through the door taking a few steps towards them. "See who?" I asked softly. I assumed they were looking for me. But what was I going to say, '_hey, I'm right here_'? Actually... that probably would have been a better thing to say. Oh well.

Every head in that room whipped around looking at me. I heard a squeal, that was Q; then two pairs of arms wrapping around me tightly and pulling me into a group hug, that was mom and dad. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I gripped them tightly and buried my face into them. I really thought I wasn't going to see them again. Or at least only when they visited the mortal realm... where I would have lived if Hades had accepted my deal.

That thought got me crying harder. I finally just sobbed. Letting every wall crumble down around me. My mom pulled back, kissing my forehead several times. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands before looking at both of my parents.

"We're so glad you're okay." Her voice cracked before kissing my forehead once again.

My dad's strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, giving me a loving squeeze. "You're still injured." He pulled back looking at me with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm fine." I said softly. I would be perfectly back to normal in a few hours, I was sure of it. "Really."

Another pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I knew this hug anywhere. I relaxed into my grandpapi's arms, burying my face into his broad chest as his silver beard tickled my cheek. "What happened 'Tana?"

"I-I don't really know exactly." I sniffled, taking in a shaky breath while still enveloped in his arms. It was the truth, I had no fucking clue what _really_ happened. I had a pretty good idea, but a lot of stuff was still a little hazy. "He just let me go."

Several pairs of eyes narrowed at me. "Let you go?" My grandpapi's voice questioned me skeptically. He pushed me back keeping me at arms length, staring me right in the eye. Yeah, I wouldn't have believed me either if I hadn't experienced it for myself.

I nodded slowly. "I was pretty out of it." Pretty sure 70% of my time down there I was completely unconscious. "The blade Sebastian used was poisoned." I gulped, not really wanting to tell the next part. "I was going to make a deal with him."

"SANTANA!" Half the room sharply scolded me.

"It didn't happen! I'm here aren't I? Geeze, no deal made by me. Okay!" I waved my arms up and down my body.

"He just-" I had to look away from his harsh gaze, "-let you go? I don't believe that. What did he offer you?"

"Grandpapi, I really don't know. I just remember seeing Brittany, passing out once again, then I woke up in the park. And now here I am." I peeked around my grandpapi's body, trying to glance at the viewing pool. She could be right there. Only a few feet away, I just had to get there and look.

"Brittany!?" Quinn squeaked slightly by the mention of her name. "Wait. You saw her? There?! What? How?!"

I rubbed my temples. Did she really have to shout at me? I was still trying to process everything myself, the last thing I wanted was Q yammering my ear off with questions. There was no time for that. "Yes Q, there. Where else?!" I snapped back.

"But she's mortal how did you-Oh no was she dead?!" Quinn choked back a sob. "Did her soul come to you?! I can't believe she's dead. I should have stopped her. It's all my fault." Her attempts to keep from crying were pointless, the tears were just streaming down her cheeks as Sam rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"She wasn't dead, Quinn! She was very much alive. And very much Hades daughter I might add! Stop all the damn crying." I slapped my hand over my mouth. Shit. I did not mean to let that slip. Fucking Quinn, getting me all worked up, as usual. The last thing I wanted was for everyone in this room to know Brittany was _his_ daughter. I was still trying to wrap my head around that little tidbit of information myself. That and the fact that this whole time I fell in love with another God and not some mortal.

Everyone stared at me for a long second. "What did you- just say?" My eyes widened slightly hearing Poseidon question me. His voice was slightly above a growl.

"It's nothing." I mumbled, tearing my eyes away from him skeptically. "Look we have to save Britt!" I didn't want her down with that asshole another minute. Even if they were related. My stomach flopped. I took a few steps towards the viewing pool. "Can we see her?!"

"Santana."

I ignored my grandpapi's voice, not really wanting to answer his or anybody's questions. Brittany was top priority. I wanted her out of that pit. My eyes glanced the liquid in front of me. "Fuck. Why can't I see her?!" I slammed my palms down onto the marble edge. Everything was so murky. There were brief moments were the black feathery fog dissipated enough so I could see a faint outline. "She's there!" I nearly screamed out as I leaned forward trying to get a closer look. I'd recognize that gorgeous backside anywhere. She was still alive. I felt myself smiling slightly, it was semi-comforting.

"SANTANA!"

The loud booming voice caused me to jump slightly. Shit. That was his Zeus voice, not grandpapi voice. I slowly turned around. "What?"

"Hades daughter?" His eyes narrowed, fist clenching slightly at his side.

My gaze quickly went around the room. I almost rolled my eyes seeing Quinn's face, her eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head. And Sam, well it looked like he was trying to use his giant mouth as a net. I would laugh seeing my friends looking like absolute idiots, but my attention was on Brittany. Why did I have to go mention that? The plan was to get them to _save_ Brittany first... then drop that little bomb on them. Would they even help her now. My heart sank inside my ribcage at the thought of her being stuck in that hell hole. Literally.

"He has a WHAT?!" Poseidon snarled at me. His hand gripped onto my shoulder, spinning me towards him.

I tried to shrug off his hand but it just tightened more against my skin. "Look it's not important!" I pulled violently, finally managing to get his hand off me.

"It is _very_ important!" My grandpapi demanded as his jaw tightened. Everyone was just staring at me. My mom and dad had this weird somber look on their faces. Something was wrong. "Does... he have...a daughter?" The question was drawn out.

I looked back towards the viewing pool, in hopes to one- ignore that question and two- get a glimpse of Brittany. "We just need to save Brittany. She can't be _there_." I tried again as I felt my eyes prickle with tears.

"Santana answer me!" He was in Zeus mode again. I hated that voice.

I whipped back around in anger. "Yes!" I shouted back with my hands thrown in the air. My eyes burned as tears began to roll down my cheeks again. "The answer is yes." I really wanted to block that out of my mind. Brittany was... just that, Brittany. Thinking about her being _his_ flesh and blood, was just wrong on so many levels. My brain still couldn't comprehend it.

"Thats It!" Poseidon growled, causing a chill to run down my spine. He spun on his heels, storming towards one of the back doors to the main chamber. His hand was clutching his trident and his face was glowing crimson red. "That _daughter_ is mine!"

I stood there in shock, yet terrified at his furious actions. What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

**(A/N) Dun Dun DUN. Shit is about to get REAL. :) No worries, It shouldn't take Quest too long to get the next chapter out. We spent a great deal of time detailing the final moments of this fic so it would be easier to get out quickly. Have no fear! **

**In parting, I'd like to just say that it has been an honor being a part of this amazing world that Quest has created within this fic. I have truly enjoyed every second of editing, plotting, and getting to know all of you lovely readers. Okay I may have overly enjoyed torturing you guys with cliff hangers;) Don't blame Quest for that- it was all me. **

**Til next time- **

**theroguequest .tumblr. com**


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Your eyes do not deceive you! This is an update. Don't freak out. Breath. Okay now I know this is a little later than usual but here it is. Like always a HUGE thanks to my epic plotting random editing extraordinaire **newvida**! She's absolutely fantastic :) Enjoy!

And here is a lovely note from my beta Newvida (ehehe): Sorry this took so long to get updated. Completely. My. Fault. Quest gave it to me over a week ago but I've been slammed with work…and being the good Bff she is- she told me she didn't want me to stress over it. Finally finished it! Hope it was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**(Brittany POV)**

I stood several feet from Santana. Frozen. I think it was from shock. Seconds ago, I watched this _guy_ hold his hand on Santana's chest, she convulsed violently and I did nothing. Her body slumped as he stood upright. I still did nothing. I could barely see her body around his large form, but I could see the slight rise and fall of her chest. She was alive. I don't know how I managed to hold my breath for that long, but I did.

"She's-" I played with my fingers keeping my distance from them. "She's okay?"

"Yes." His gruff voice muttered without turning around, "The precious granddaughter is back to normal."

I was relieved. It was the first time since I got to this place that I felt remotely at ease. Unfortunately, that only lasted two milliseconds. A sudden smoky red glow formed around Santana's body causing me to stagger back a few steps. I shielded my arm over my eyes when the red glow got too bright to look at. Taking a few steps back in an attempt to get away from the intense light, I felt something under my feet. I glanced down briefly, seeing the piece of shiny silver. There was a quick flash then all was dark again. I quickly bent down picking up the chain. It was a piece of Santana's charm bracelet. I clutched it in my palm before standing back up. I froze as my eyes started shifting around the room in a frenzy.

Santana was gone. Just gone.

The chair was empty. I started panicking again. Maybe I didn't think this whole _deal_ thing through. I did ask him to let Santana go. I should have known he wouldn't let her stay here with me. I frowned heavily, I thought I would at least be able to say goodbye to her.

I found myself struggling to take a breath in. I was stuck here, alone. With him.

"Where-" tears started to roll down my cheeks again. "Where'd she go?"

"Earth." He stepped towards me. I stepped back on instinct.

"But..." I glanced around wildly again. "This is Earth." Right? We were just underground. Like some cave.

"No... it isn't."

I bumped into the rocky wall. I felt around wildly, my gaze never left the man slowly approaching me. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks. "Th-then where am I?" I was almost too afraid to ask the question, knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"Home."

Shaking my head, I squeezed my eyes shut. "No. No it's not." I choked back a sob as I remembered my childhood home with its nick knacks and Lily's drawings plastered everywhere. That was my home. Not this.

He took another careful step towards me. "It is. You've just forgotten." I froze seeing him step into the soft glowing light seeping from a few cracks in the walls around me. My eyes were immediately drawn to the side of his face; seeing the red jagged scarring that trailed from his forehead, down over his cheek and neck, finally disappearing underneath his robe. It looked raw and bubbled in places. I couldn't look away from the burned flesh. Completely ignoring the actual handsome chiseled features on the opposite side of his face. "You'll remember in time."

I snapped out of my staring trance and started sliding around the wall, finally seeing the door leading out of this place. "I don't want to remember! This isn't my _home_!"

"Brittany." I felt a rush of bile tickle the back of my throat just hearing my name escape his lips.

"Don't-" I didn't want him calling me anything. I kept moving away from him. He just watched me move, not getting any closer to me. "I-I." I stammered slightly, finally tearing my eyes away from him and to my exit. "I-I need to leave." I wiped my wet cheeks.

He huffed slightly. "You can't."

I refused to believe that. There was always a way out. Okay maybe not this time. I did make that deal for Santana's life. Pretty sure it meant I was stuck here. Wherever _here_ was. About ten more feet to that door and I could run. There had to be a way.

"There is none." I glanced at him in fear that he may be reading my mind. "A way home. Your mother had that same look on her face when she first tried to leave."

I plugged my ears quickly. I didn't want to hear about it.

I kept shifting my body slowly around the wall, keeping a good distance between us. His hands lifted up to his face rubbing it roughly. This was my chance. I pushed off from the wall running straight towards the doors. Two feet more and I would have made it, had they not swung open causing me to stumble back.

After I regained my footing I stared at the figure ahead of me. She took one small step into the room. I let out a squeak before covering up my mouth. This was impossible. There had to be an explanation for everything, maybe I was dreaming or in a coma! It would explain why she was here. Right? She took a tentative step towards me, I backed away quickly. "Miss...Miss Holliday?"

Her lips curled into a gentle smile at me. "Hey there sweet cheeks."

"You're back early."

She shot him a glare. "Well I wasn't expecting to suddenly sense _her_ down here. Care to explain what's going on here?"

The man huffed. "It's just a giant misunderstanding."

"Wh-what? How? What's going on?" This was so confusing. She frowned before approaching me. "I swear! Leave. Me. Alone!" This must be some kind of sick trick.

"Brittany."

"I said don't talk to me!" I snapped at him. He kept trying to use that soft raspy voice on me. News flash- not working.

"You're scaring her." Miss Holliday snapped at him.

"I'm not doing anything." He huffed. "She just won't _listen_ to me."

She rolled her eyes at him as I stood there trying to process everything in my head. Why was Miss Holliday here? Why wasn't she freaking out like me? Maybe she was trapped here too?! "Of course she's not going to listen to you. She doesn't remember you. So chill out."

"But I'm her father she should-"

"First off I understand that. Secondly why is she _here_? You know she can't be here. What were you thinking?!" She huffed walking over to him.

I stared wide eyed. They whispered amongst themselves briefly. I couldn't understand what they were saying. Actually I really didn't care. I just glanced at the door every few seconds; maybe I could make a dash for it.

Miss Holliday turned back to me slowly before I got the courage to get my feet moving. "I just want to go home." I said softly to her. She was always so nice to me in high school. I mean she was the one who pushed me into applying to Juilliard; she even helped me with the application. She'd help me now, I just knew it. "Please." My thumb brushed over the charm bracelet that I held tightly in my palm. I closed my eyes briefly, wishing she was here. I shoved the pieces into my front pocket for safekeeping.

She frowned at me. "Brittany. Look I know this is a little weird and you're scared."

"Scared?! I'm terrified." I squeaked.

"I know you are." Her voice remained soft. "But you just have to trust me. You trust me right?"

I just stared into her blue eyes. Could I? I mean she seemed like she was all buddy-buddy with this guy. And this guy was just plain scary. "Umm, I don't know." It was the truth. It all still seemed like a bad dream.

"We are your parents." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You're lying." I refused to believe her.

"I know you don't remember anything right now. But you'll slowly get it back."

I backed away from both of them, I was shaking. I don't know if I was shaking because I was still in some kind of shocked state or because deep down I felt that she was telling me the truth. Probably a mixture of both. "It's not true." I whispered softly. "Can't be."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Miss Holliday took another small step towards me.

I had to leave. I couldn't let them brainwash me like this. I watched enough true crime shows to know it was possible. So I bolted. Pulling the doors open I ran down the long steep steps. I noticed the three headed dog still pacing back and forth at the bottom. The minute they saw me coming all three started yapping happily at me, bouncing at the bottom. They would protect me. I knew it.

"Brittany, please." I heard Miss Holliday's voice behind me. "I know this is difficult to understand but please let me explain."

"Leave me alone! I'm going home!" I shouted over my shoulder rushing down the stairs.

"You are home." She shouted back.

I jumped down the last few steps. "Will you two stop saying that!" I stalked off quickly. I needed to get away from the crazies behind me.

"It's true. You can feel it."

"I don't feel or remember anything!" I tossed over my shoulder at them both.

"I promise you will in time." Her voice was soft and I almost stopped to turn back to her. I mean my senior year I went to her for a lot of stuff. We talked boys and then girls when I started realizing I liked them just as much, maybe even more so. I thought of her as the big sister type...not my _mom_. I really wanted to trust her, I did. But this was all too much.

I continued walking. Where to, I still didn't know, but I didn't want to be around _either _of them. "Yeah well I don't want to _in time_."

I heard them both sigh loudly. "Erbie, follow her please." I heard Miss Holliday's voice demand.

Pressing the heel of my palms into my eyes I desperately tried to stop the quick onslaught of images flashing through my memory. Erbie.

=.=.=.=

**(Flashback)**

_Huffing, I plopped down in front of Erbie who just sat there looking annoyed at me. I don't see the problem- it's just party hats. Why were they getting so mopey. "Iz my birfday..." I crossed my arms over my chest. It was like they didn't want to celebrate my birthday with me. _

_All three whined together. "I hate dat look." I huffed again looking away from them. _

_They were cute hats! I pouted deeply. _

_Erbie laid down placing it's heads onto its massive paws, still whining. "Iz mad at you." _

_"Mad at who?"_

_I looked up seeing my mommy standing in my doorway. "Erbie won't wearz my hatz." I narrowed my eyes at my puppy._

_"What hats?"_

_"Da birfday hatz." I pointed to the three hats that were tossed aside. _

_She chuckled slightly at me. "Well did you ask nicely?"_

_"But Erbie should do wat I say...I'z the master." I mumbled then huffed loudly._

_Mommy squatted down next to me, she unfolded my arms and turned me towards her. "You are not Erbie's master. You are its friend. Treating anything with that kind of disrespect won't get you anywhere, Brittany." My bottom lip trembled slightly. She wasn't yelling at me or using her mommy voice, but it still made me sad thinking about what she was saying. "Would you want someone treating or talking to you like that?"_

_"No..." I said softly. _

_Her thumb rubbed my cheek softly. "So. Instead of being mean and rude, what should you do?"_

_"Be nice and polite." I gave her a large smile._

_"That's right sweet cheeks." She bobbed my nose before kissing both of my cheeks wildly._

_I giggled feeling her blowing kisses into my cheeks before pulling back. "I'z sowwy Erbie." I got to my feet and wiggled my way in between their heads giving each one a kiss on the nose. "Will you pweeease wear da hatz Erbie?" I asked politely. Erbie's tail started thumping loudly against my floor and I knew the answer was yes even before they each gave me a sloppy kiss._

_"That's my baby girl." Mommy kissed the top of my head and placed her hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze. _

**=.=.=.=**

I felt a hand on my shoulder snapping me out of it. "You remember something?"

Shrugging it off I turned my back to them, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's nothing." I muttered.

"You know it's not nothing!" The gruff voice caused me to jump slightly.

"Don't...she's not ready yet."

"No she's needs to know. Maybe it'll trigger something." He walked up closer. "You are a Greek God and not one of those stuck up Olympus Gods. But a Goddess of the Underworld. Hades, Persephone, Cerberus." He pointed. "We are your _real_ family."

Miss Holliday let out a groan smacking her forehead with palm. "Real smooth hon." She mumbled.

"I'm a-" Holy shit. I stood there in silence and shock.

"Greek God." Hades finished. Hades seriously? I liked _creepy man _or just _the man _better.

This just all seemed so very very wrong. I had so many questions and yet I still just wanted to run away but my feet were planted firm into the stone. Though there was one very important question that I couldn't help think about. "Wh-what about Santana?" I gulped visibly. There was no way she could be a God. Right? She would have told me something like that. We told each other our deepest secrets and this was one _huge_ secret.

"Who?" Her eyebrow rose at me questioningly.

The man crossed his arms over his chest and muttered lowly. "Zeus's granddaughter."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What about her?" Miss Holliday asked me slowly.

"Is she like you?" There was no _us_, I was nothing like them no matter how much they tried to convince me.

"Yes of course."

I took in a shaky breath. So everything was a lie. My entire childhood...my relationship. Everything. My chest was aching.

"Brittany..." Miss Holliday started approaching me once again.

I didn't want them coming near me. Not now. Not ever. "Just stay away. Please." The voice that spoke wasn't mine. I was like a hollow version of myself. She stopped her movements and I backed away a few more feet.

I wasn't even five feet away when the ground started to tremble. It started off as a low rumble, the pebbles and rocks around me starting to rattle harder. I couldn't believe they would go to this length, trying to scare me from walking away. Turning slowly, I couldn't help but notice the wide-eyed expression on both of their faces, okay so maybe they weren't the ones doing it.

"Get her out of here!" The man barked and pushed Miss Holliday towards me.

"What-what's going on?" She staggered slightly towards me before turning back to look at him.

His amber eyes glowed slightly. "Take her back. Quickly."

Miss Holliday nodded before coming up to me to take my hand. "Come on."

She started pulling me roughly in the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" I tried to pull my hand out of her grasp but was unsuccessful. Damn she had a tight grip.

"We need to hurry."

The ground shook harder causing us to both stop and brace our feet. "Wh-what's that?" A loud gurgling and almost screaming noise started erupting from the black river below.

I couldn't help but glance at the water seeing it start to bubble wildly, forming into large clawing hands and unrecognizable faces. "Let's go!" She tugged on my hand more violently.

We didn't even make it halfway across the pathway when the river sprayed up into a column like shape straight up in the air. It gurgled nearly higher than the tall staircase I had just run down. Black water was spraying in all directions. Screams erupted only a foot away from us. I screamed loudly seeing the onyx river start to form into a massive, giant...wait was that a _man_? The water had formed two arms, a broad chest and some kind of large stick with points on the end. It was all beginning to have a bluish hue. I was shaking, something was definitely wrong. This figure looked angry as it grew in size, holding its arms out and pointing towards me in anger. Water spewed out from the forming mass violently, sizzling and smoking as they splashed against the hot rocks around us. Blood curdling screeching echoed around me before the water managed to crawl and roll back into the river. I finally tore my gaze away from the sight.

I let out another scream seeing the large watery figure several feet above me. Even though this figure seemed to be made entirely of water, I never felt someone stare at me so piercingly. I couldn't look away. I watched the water swirl within his face as his mouth opened as if he was trying to scream. In seconds, I fell back hard as the man like figure thrusted towards me. Water went everywhere, splashing in every direction. The noise was causing my ears to ache as I tried to shield my face from the mixture of black and blue water. I slapped my hand over my mouth muffling another scream as I watched the water splash away leaving a man standing there. Holy shit. How did that just happen? He looked completely normal standing there with the only sign of what happened being the water dripping off his body. I must be seeing things right? That didn't actually happen?!

"Poseidon!" Hades growled.

Poseidon?! What the hell was going on?!

"Hades!" The man matched tones. "So your dirty little secret is out."

"You have no right to be here."

"I have every right! I'm here to collect."

"Brittany get up." Miss Holliday hissed lowly at me as she grabbed my elbow helping me back to my feet.

"She goes NOWHERE!" We both froze noticing he was pointing his trident directly at me. He turned his head towards me. I gulped when my eyes matched his.

"I won't let you take her!" Hades surprised me, it actually sounded like he cared. But I didn't want to think about it. Should I run? I was on my feet and I was pretty fast maybe I could make it somewhere safe.

Poseidon chuckled. "You can want and wish all you want. Doesn't change the fact that we had a deal. No children!"

Miss Holliday's hand squeezed mine tightly. "But she didn't even grow up here. She's practically mortal."

"Wasn't talking to you Persephone!" He snapped at her, we both jumped. "This is between Hades and I." I watched as both men stepped inches away from each other. Even with Hades several inches taller, Poseidon didn't back down. "You can't change this." Poseidon growled lowly.

There was a long pause. "I know." Hades said softly before taking a step back. Poseidon turned on his heels and smirked at me.

"Where are you going to take her?!" Miss Holliday stepped between us but was pushed out of the way roughly.

"To carry out her punishment!" My eyes widened as he quickly approached me. Punishment? What punishment?! I didn't do anything wrong?!

I gasped loudly feeling his wet hand clutch around my neck, lifting me easily off the ground. Clawing at his hand I kicked out trying to make contact with his body, I needed to get free. The feeling lack of air caused me to struggle harder. I could hear screaming and barking off in the distance. My body rapidly began falling. I watched helplessly as the rocky ledge seemed to get further and further away. Poseidon's hand squeezed tighter right before we both splashed into the river. I was too stunned to struggle anymore as my body got pulled under the surface. The last thing I felt was thick water scolding the walls of my lungs, then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Only 2-3 chapters left in the fic :( I know sad sad day… I'm actually in the process of writing the last chapter right now. Thanks to everyone who kept checking in on this chapter/the fic :) Made me keep pushing through the last couples of chapter (that are now in Newvida's hands) Love you guys!

**~Quest**

Join me on the interwebs!

theroguequest. tumblr. com

or

theroguequest on Twitter


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Good news and bad news with this update. Bad news…it's shorter. Good news…you will now be get two more chapters after this one ;D Also **NewVida** apologizes for this chapter delay, with her lack of internet and trying to finish up her next chapter in her fic (_that you all should be reading! It's fantastic_) it's been hard for her to find time to edit/get online. It's made me a sad panda. So she's very very sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**(Brittany POV)**

The sharp force of hitting a marble floor snapped me wide awake as I coughed out the water that had pooled into my lungs. After realizing that I didn't feel his hand on my throat anymore, I started scrambling away. I began trying to push my legs against the slippery floor though it was a hopeless battle; I was getting no friction. Water was pouring off me as I coughed, creating a giant puddle underneath my body causing my feet to slip further.

Fingers clutched into the back of my hair pulling me back on my butt. The scream coming from my hoarse throat echoed around the room. I reached back trying to claw at his arm, though his grip only tightened. Letting out a loud grunt, my back slammed up against one of the walls.

I took in several deep breaths. "Please..." I stared right up into his sea-green eyes as he was a lot easier to look at than Had-. I stopped myself. I couldn't admit this was really happening. That I was in the presence of Gods. I shook my head quickly as I spat another mouthful of water onto the floor. "I didn't do any-anything wrong."

"That's not my problem." The snapping of a metal cuff brought my attention back down from his eyes. It was only then I noticed my clothes were torn. No, not torn but _clawed_. I could see the deep red marks all along my legs and arms with pieces of my jeans blotched in blood. No wonder I felt so sore and achy. It looked like Lord Tubbington used me as a scratching post again.

He snapped the other cuff to my wrist. I gulped trying desperately not to: one, cry and two, freak out. I was doing surprisingly well considering the circumstances. At least I thought so. "I don't even know what I did."

"Unfortunately you were born into the wrong family." He hovered over me roughly and I had to crane my neck up to keep eye contact. Drops of water fell from the tips of his hair onto my chest as his eyes burned into mine. That look scared me.

"Please...please don't kill me." I remained strong, preventing myself from sobbing uncontrollably. Deep down I knew nothing good was going to come from this. I was never going to see my _real_ family again. Never see my sisters grow up, graduate college, get married and start families. And I was never going to see Santana again. A horrible gnawing rose its way up my throat and I swallowed thickly to keep it down.

"Would you just shut up!" The back of his hand hit me hard across the cheek. I bit my cheek to keep myself from whimpering. Trying to reason with him wasn't working; maybe being quiet was my best option. I looked down and away from him as I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek. I didn't have to be a genius to know whatever was going to happen to me wasn't going to be good. In a matter of a few hours, my entire world had fallen apart. I knew nothing for certain anymore. Nothing. Except for the fact that there was a pretty good chance, I wouldn't make it out of this cold room alive.

He huffed loudly and stepped back from me.

"Now we wait for Zeus."

**=.=.=.=**

**(Santana POV)**

Quinn had managed to pull me back several feet from everyone while they quickly looked for Poseidon. I was shaking. My vision was getting blurry as tears began forming once again in the corner of my eyes. I felt helpless and terrified not knowing one thing that was going on. Poseidon stormed out of here on some crazed tangent and I was getting so frustrated at the viewing pool when I couldn't see Brittany. I kicked it. Repeatedly. While uttering harsh words. Which apparently, was the last straw and now I had to stand back.

"He's back." My grandpapi muttered, turning away from the viewing pool. "Stay here." He looked directly at me before walking towards one of the side doors with the rest of the Elder Gods following in tow.

The somber expressions on my parents as they walked past me got my hearts racing. Why were they looking at me like that?! What did they see?! I started taking a step forward but felt a hand on my arm. "San don't..." Q's eyes were full of tears. Something was wrong. She could feel _something_. I could hear my own heartbeat slamming inside my ribs as my breathing quickened.

I heard the door shut leaving only the five of us in the room. "No-I have to look." I pulled my arm away from Q and rushed forward.

The water rippled around the disturbing image of Brittany. My knees just about gave way. I choked back a sob seeing her sliding across a floor kicking and clawing to get free from Poseidon's grasp. Her clothes were torn and even though I couldn't hear her, I could tell she was screaming.

The minute I noticed my grandpapi, parents, and the other Gods entering the room I became pissed. It was a like a switch flipped inside me. I was not only emotionally unstable but I was now furious. They just walked in and did NOTHING! They stood there as Poseidon just about threw Brittany up against a wall.

I turned from the viewing pool and started running out. "Santana! Don't!" I heard everyone's footsteps pounding after me but I continued.

My tears continued to roll down my cheeks when I clenched my fists tightly as I ran down the hallways. I didn't know where exactly Brittany was, having never seen that room before but it was like my feet knew where to go. I followed the sudden tingling feeling along my spine because it got stronger with every corner I turned. I quickly entered a long hallway and headed straight for the double doors at the end. There was no pause in my stride; I just burst through grabbing the attention of everyone in the room like out of some movie.

"Santana. Leave. Now!" My grandpapi demanded pointing back towards the door.

I ignored him, catching a brief glimpse of Brittany between the crowd forming in front of me. "Brittany!?"

"Sa-Santana..." Brittany stuttered.

"I said quiet!" I heard a loud smack and Brittany's screams for me went silent. "Much better."

That asshole hit her! Brittany's head hung down, her chin touching her chest, legs no longer kicking around. I was going to kill him! They say you can't kill a God, but I was gonna fucking try. My vision was literally almost tinted red, I was that mad. "Hey asshole! Pick on someone your own size!" I didn't care if he was Poseidon, his _ass_ was mine. Strong arms wrapped around my waist tightly, and I retaliated roughly. Before I knew it my legs were off the ground and swinging wildly as I pushed heavily against the arms around my waist. My blood pressure was through the roof as I started kicking out and back while my arms swung in all directions trying to get loose.

"Santana stop." Puck muttered into my ear as he held me tightly. Fuck he was strong.

"Let me go!" I continued to move my body around in hopes I would catch him off guard and he'd drop me free. "Brittany!" I felt the hot sting of fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. How could everyone just be standing around doing nothing?! My heart squeezed in pain seeing Brittany beaten and now unconscious. And the fact that absolutely _no one_ who called themselves my friends and family did anything to stop Poseidon, that just pissed me off more.

"Grandpapi _please_!" I screamed out.

Everyone remained silent.

"She didn't do anything wrong! Stop him!" Wiggling my body more violently only caused Puck to tighten his grip around me. I started to sob. I did my best to hold everything back but I just couldn't anymore. My whole life felt like it was crumbling down around me. It was finally too overwhelming. "_Pl-ea-se_!"

Zeus hung his head before slowly looking at me. "I'm sorry 'Tana. It has to be this way." His voice was soft.

"N-no it doesn't!" I took in several shaky breaths, trying to get my emotions under control. "She-she's been living in the Mortal realm! Grandpapi, please- she doesn't even know what's going on!"

"This is ridiculous." Poseidon huffed rubbing his forehead with his eyes full of anger. "Can I carry out the punishment now?"

"NO you can't!" I kicked harder seeing Poseidon summon his golden trident out of thin air. My eyes widened seeing it. I suddenly knew what Brittany's punishment was about to be. Poseidon's trident was one of the few items that could kill a God, along with grandpapi's lightning bolt and Hades stupid poison river. I really should have known the minute I saw Poseidon chaining Brittany to the wall, but I didn't want to think the people I grew up around were capable of doing something so horrible and extreme to such a loving and innocent person.

"I love her! _PLEASE_!" I just started screaming at the top of my lungs. "I love you so much!" Even if she was unconscious I wanted the last words she heard to be from me. "I-I love y-you!" I managed to utter the words past the growing lump in my throat, one last time. I was too busy trying to hold back the sobs to notice the hushed whispers amongst the Elder Gods or to even care.

Zeus stared at me for a second as I continued to beg him to let Brittany go. He looked sad. Maybe I was getting through to him. "I'm sorry Santana." He slowly turned back to Poseidon. "Proceed."

Poseidon's lip curled up into a small smirk. His trident twirled into his hand before rising up aiming to thrust down on the exposed back of Brittany's neck. There had to be something I could do?! I'd do anything for Brittany. I loved her. More than anything. I stilled in Puck's arms as tears made their way down to my neck.

"Take me instead! Kill me!"

* * *

**A/N:** I know another cliff hanger ending…Sorry! I think they are my life calling lol! Sooooo this means there are only 2 chapters left. No Epilogue the last chapter is a longish one though :D Love hearing from you guys, thank you for all the support, PM messages, tweets, and Tumblr asks!

**~Quest**

Join me on the interwebs!

**theroguequest** (Tumblr/Twitter)


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Here you go told a few of you I was shooting early/mid week! You best send **Newvida** tons of love she took time out of her wicked busy schedule to edit this chapter for you. Enjoy one more to go!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 44 **

"Stop!" Zeus's voice echoed throughout the room stopping Poseidon inches before he made contact with Brittany's neck. He carefully looked at me with a firm frown. "What did you just say?"

I think my heart stopped, hearing the tone in his voice. "I'll- I'll trade places with her. My life for hers."

"Santana, no!" I ignored my parent's outcry.

Poseidon turned quickly to Zeus, still holding his trident at Brittany. "You have no right to stop this!"

Puck's hold around me loosened ever so slightly, so I took the opportunity to push my elbow into his ribs. He dropped me to my feet and I quickly moved away from him before he could retake his hold. I managed to push my way past Q's parents, ignoring their gaping mouths. My sight was set on Poseidon.

"He has every right you fucking asshole!" My tears had stopped and my short fused temper had completely taken over.

I felt the cold water slam into my chest, throwing me to the floor. I hit the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of me and I struggled to regain my breath. "Stay out of this_ little_ girl! It's none of your concern!" Poseidon warned roughly as I slowly pushed myself back up to my feet. I began coughing up some of the water that had managed to get down into my lungs and slammed my fist hard against my chest. Fucking asshole. Like hell it wasn't my concern.

"Enough Poseidon!" My grandpapi quickly stepped between us, shielding me from another wet blow from the water God.

Poseidon slammed the end of his trident into the marble floor before taking a few steps closer to us. "She shouldn't meddle in things that don't involve her!"

I noticed the tips of Zeus's left fingers glowing yellow, small sparks jumping from his forefinger to his thumb. "And you need to watch your place." He growled back.

"You can't deny me this and you know it." The two glared intensely at one another.

The sparks slowly died from his fingers before he let out a heavy sigh. "Let me just talk to her for _one_ second." I peeked around Zeus's large body seeing Brittany still unconscious. My stomach felt sick.

Poseidon grunted. "Fine."

Grandpapi slowly turned around giving me a small smile. "Santana."

My bottom lip started trembling slightly; I sucked it in gnawing on it softly to keep myself from bursting into tears once again. "Grandpapi please, you can't let him-" I took in a shaky breath "-hurt her."

He placed a hand on my shoulder giving it a loving squeeze. "'Tana, Hades killed Poseidon's son long before you were born. As his punishment, he agreed to never have children of his own and I banished him to the Underworld. He has now broken that deal. You can never break an oath with a God. You know this."

The tears that I thought I had suppressed started rolling down my cheeks once again. "But, but Brittany is nothing like him. It shouldn't be like this!"

"She is still_ his_ flesh and blood." His small smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Who cares!" I was getting frustrated. They knew nothing about Brittany and yet here they were about to let her die because of someone's stupid vendetta. "You don't understand. Brittany is everything good in the Mortal realm-" I wiped my dampened cheeks "-_and _this one. She is absolutely _nothing_ like him! You have to believe me!"

His face softened but I wouldn't let him speak. "She's loving, caring, always puts others above herself." They all needed to hear this. If anything they should be looking up to Brittany and trying to be like her. She was amazing. "She loves her friends and her mortal family more than anything. She would do absolutely _anything_ to protect them. Trust me; there is not one evil bone in her body."

"She is the daughter of Hades. There is no good in there." Poseidon scoffed, glaring at me. "I am owed a life!"

I had enough of his bullshit. "Then fucking take it." Pushing quickly past my grandpapi, I stopped only a few feet away from the older man as I held my arms out. "I told you, you can have mine!"

"Santana!" I think everyone in the room shouted my name in complete unison.

My grandpapi's strong hand gripped around my bicep trying to pull me away from Poseidon. "I'm serious!" I tried to pull my arm away from him. "If he wants a blood vengeance then I'll take Brittany's place!"

"This is not your battle Santana." My grandpapi's voice was soft but stern.

I finally tugged my arm getting it loose, "And it's not Brittany's either!" I crossed my arms over my chest, afraid if I didn't I would punch Poseidon square in the face; even if he did deserve it, I couldn't allow myself to lose control. "She's already lost everything. Isn't that punishment enough? Her whole life has been flipped upside down!"

Poseidon grunted. "That not our problem."

I shot him a quick bitchy glare before shooting my grandpapi a hopeful look. "There-there has to be another way."

"Sorry Santana." He sounded sincere but it only fueled my fire. He was fucking Zeus! There was _always_ something he could do. So why wasn't he?!

Poseidon started taking a few steps back towards Brittany's body. "It would hurt Hades more if she lived!" I blurted out. I hadn't expected him to stop but he did if only for a second. "Grandpapi please."

"Poseidon wait." He held up his hand.

"I don't have time for this bullshit." Poseidon said, snatching his trident from the stone.

"I said _wait_." Grandpapi used his Zeus voice that caused the room to rumble around us. "We will listen to her speak. What were you saying Santana?"

I visibly gulped. I really hadn't thought about what I had said, it just sounded good at the time. "Ahh-" my eyes darted quickly around the room. My parents stood nearby listening closely as well as all the other elder gods, and my friends hovered just inside the main doors. I finally landed on Brittany. She was still unconscious. "She-If she lived it would hurt him more."

"Hardly." Poseidon stomped the end of his trident against the marble floor impatiently causing it to crack.

Boy, what I would do to be able to hit him square in the face. "If she was somewhere right under his nose. A place where he couldn't go and see her. It would drive him crazy. She could stay in a place like-" I chewed on my lower lip, there was only one place Brittany could stay where he could never see her "-_here_."

The sudden uproar of disapproval that erupted throughout the room caused me to cringe. Grandpapi quickly raised his hand silencing everyone swiftly. "Santana does bring up a good point."

"Zeus you can't grant her amnesty here!" Poseidon's voice angered. "Blood for blood that was the deal!"

With a glare Zeus closed the gapped space between them. "Are you questioning my authority?" He was in charge and everyone knew it. Poseidon had crossed the line.

The door flew open suddenly, with my grandmother storming in with Hermes and Artemis following quickly behind her. "What is going on in here?! Where is she?!" Everyone became silent when she walked through the room. Moving aside, she made her way over towards us. Her aging face broke into a happy smile before she wrapped me up into her arms. "Oh Santana. Thank goodness you're safe." She squeezed me lovingly.

"Grammi." I hugged her back tightly, holding back my tears.

She finally pulled back, kissing my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I nodded with a forced smile. "I'm fine."

"Good good." She rubbed my shoulder before turning towards her husband and the other Gods. "I'm gone for a little bit and Hermes shows up, telling me I have to come back immediately." She looked slightly annoyed.

"Did you find him?" Grandpapi asked softly.

"Artemis thought she had him but that's not the point. What is so important?!" When my grammi wanted something she would get it, even if it was from the King of the Gods.

"_Her_." He stepped slightly aside allowing her to see Brittany.

"Who is that?! And why is she chained up?!" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

Poseidon stepped forward still holding his trident. "It's Hades' daughter."

"What?!" She moved away from me. "But-he was not allowed to have children. How did this happen?!"

My grandpapi crossed his arms. "She was hidden in the Mortal realm."

"Which is _why_ she is here. If I hadn't been stopped, her death would have been swift and already over with." Poseidon glared at me. Damn right I stopped him.

"You are not going to kill her you mot-!" I screamed out.

"Santana." My grammi scolded me for my outburst.

"Grammi he can't kill her." Not being able to control myself any longer, I flung myself into her arms and let the tears slowly began falling again. She always made me feel safe and comforted. I really needed that at the moment. "She's done nothing wrong."

Her hand rubbed up and down my back soothingly. "I'm sorry baby, rules are rules."

"But-" I took in a shaky breath "-I love her. She's my girlfriend." She stiffened slightly at my admission, me loving and dating Hades daughter wasn't probably something she was prepared to hear.

"Santana you can't be in love with _her_." She said softly into my hair.

I sniffled. "Grammi she's so amazing." I was careful to keep my voice extremely low, hoping the others wouldn't hear me pour my feelings out to my grandmother. "I love her more than anything. She's perfect. Please let her stay here. I'll trade places with her-" I choked back a soft sob "-I'll do anything for her. Please." I continued to sniffle.

She kissed the side of my head with a huff. "It'll be okay 'Tana." Pulling out of our hug I wiped my eyes dry. "So-" she turned to my grandpapi, "I take it you have changed your mind on the punishment?"

He ran his fingers along his beard. "Santana brought up a good point. The girl could stay here. There is no need for us to be barbaric."

"You can't just go change your mind!" Poseidon argued loudly. "Hera you can't let him do this!"

Holding up her hand swiftly she got him to stop before he continued. "My husband is right; there is no need for an innocent young girl to die. If he has made the decision then it's final." I almost smirked seeing my grammi's face when Poseidon tried to interject with some asshole comment. "That's enough Poseidon! I do not wish to repeat myself."

"This is unbelievable!" Poseidon growled loudly, roughly pushing people out of his way as he walked towards the doors, slamming them angrily behind him.

I quickly rushed towards the wall once he stepped away and began unchaining Brittany. My hands were trembling and I could barely see through the tears, I struggled to unclasp the chains from her wrists. I looked her over carefully, it didn't seem like she had any internal bleeding. She was severely bruised and scratched but those would probably heal within a day or so. Brushing away some of her hair from her face I kissed her forehead gently. "I'm so sorry Britt." I sniffled into her hair before attempting to pick her up.

Puck quickly was at her other side, "I have her Santana." He gave me a soft smile before easily picking Brittany up in his arms.

"Well we can't just have her loose in our realm." Artemis stated, getting a rising agreement from the rest of the elder Gods in the room.

My grammi nodded, understanding their concern of having Brittany roaming around unsupervised. The daughter of Hades. "I agree. She doesn't know how to live here."

"Brittany can stay with us." I quickly offered. I noticed my mother opening her mouth in protest. None of the elder Gods wanted to have _his_ daughter staying under their roof. "It'll be easier for her to adjust if she's with someone she knows. She trusts me." At least I hope she still did. A lot had happened, everything changed. She now knows what I am and that I lied to her over this past year. Just my luck she would hate me. But at least she was alive, that was the most important thing.

I glanced at my grandparents hoping they would understand and to my luck my grandpapi was nodding. "She needs to have an easy transition. If staying with Santana would help then that's where she'll go." I noticed my mother rolling her eyes but she didn't argue. No one would.

I felt a heavy weight lift off my chest as I quickly wrapped him up in a tight hug. "Thank you." I whispered to him before kissing his cheek. Brittany would be safe with me. I would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** No cliffhanger! At least I didn't think it was one lol Last chapter is a long one; hopefully get it up beginning of next week. Also I'm still taking one-shot requests, so go to my Tumblr and put your request in my ask box if you'd like! Can't believe the fic is almost over :( Thank you for all your love! Means a lot.

**~Quest**

Join me on the interwebs!

**theroguequest** (Tumblr/Twitter)


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Last chapter! It's bittersweet, really. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me and I really hope you enjoy the conclusion! Can't thank you guys enough :D

Newvida also apologizes for the wait…the universe really didn't want her to beta this chapter. After losing her edit and then her laptop being locked in her car, she finally got it done. Don't know what I would have done without her seriously! Her input into this has being so amazing and she dealt with all my groaning crap when writing some of the angsty chapters ehehe. And I'm truly grateful to have met her over this fic and to now call her my bff :D She's the absolute bestest! P.S you can't have her… she's mine -_-

**Warning:** Possible sexy times ;)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the songs, vehicles, movies, TV shows, technology brands, and/or restaurants/stores mentioned during the story. This fic is for pure enjoyment only and not being used for money.

* * *

**Chapter 45**

I was nervous. Chewing on my lower lip, I stood near my closed bedroom door watching Brittany sleep on top of my sheets. My parents had wanted me to put her in the guest room to finish healing, at least we figured she'd heal, and to get some much needed rest. I protested profusely. Being my responsibility, I thought it best for her to stay in my room. Waking up there, I hoped she'd sense my presence and feel safe. But that's also what got my nerves buzzing. What if she woke up and hated me? Hated me for keeping this deep dark secret from her. It wasn't like I wanted to keep things from her. There were so many times I wanted to whisper my secret to her while we cuddled freeing myself from the guilt. But I didn't. Now she knew everything and she'd hate me for it.

Brittany had been lying there for several minutes and hadn't moved. Her chest rose softly in a steady rhythm. I watched her a few more minutes before slowly moving to the edge of my large bed. The scratches on her body weren't bright red anymore but a dull pink. She was starting to heal herself. Dad said she _probably_ would and that being here in this realm would help trigger her God-like healing that was suppressed within her. Though that deep, purple hued mark on her face hadn't changed at all.

I hated seeing her injured.

Carefully I crawled onto the bed after taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Brittany." I whispered, running my fingers down the side of her face. Brushing some loose strands of hair away from her cheek, I placed my whole palm on her wound. Sliding closer to her, I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I concentrated on taking away her pain, secretly wishing that I wouldn't just heal Brittany's physical wounds but her emotional ones as well.

Lying there, I just immersed myself into being close to her. We hadn't physically touched in days, but for me it seemed like months. Being near her and actually able to touch her felt so. damn. good. Even with my own body still struggling to heal from my stab wound, I tried to concentrate on healing just Brittany. It was the least I could do.

My thumb gently brushed along her cheek. Even with my eyes closed I smiled feeling how warm her skin was becoming. Over the past few months she hadn't felt as warm as she used to and I thought maybe I was just getting used to her body temperature. But my own personal heating blanket was coming back and that got me smiling widely.

With a heavy sigh, my body relaxed. I tired quickly, though I learned a while ago healing had that effect on me. With the combined efforts of healing Brittany and myself, I ended up falling asleep within minutes.

What seemed like seconds later, I shot straight up feeling movement next to me. I regretted the action immediately when tight muscles in my chest burned. It hadn't been as bad as when I woke up in the park but it still hurt to sit up so suddenly. I blinked rapidly, noticing it was now just about dusk with soft rays of sun passing through my half drawn curtains. Okay, maybe I had been asleep a little longer than a few seconds. The movement of my bed caused me to glance down seeing Brittany shifting around slightly, finally regaining consciousness. A small smile tugged on the corner of my lips watching her twist, eyes fluttering open.

Pushing myself a few inches away from her, I just watched, my nerves striking it's ugly head back up into my body. Brittany's eyes finally opened, staring straight up into my ceiling. Her head turned towards me. "Am I dead?" Her voice was shaky and timid as she stared into my eyes. God, her eyes were beautiful. I missed them.

I would have normally chuckled at her question but this wasn't just her being silly, she was serious. It was completely understandable. With everything that been revealed she had every right to wonder. "No ba-" I stopped myself from using the term of endearment I always used, not wanting to upset her. "No Brittany...you're safe." I couldn't hold my gaze into her eyes any longer, letting them fall to the barely visible scratch marks on her arms and fading yellow bruise that now lingered on her cheek.

She didn't say anything until I looked back into her eyes. "Are we back home?"

How do you respond to that? It was a yes and no answer. Yes, she was home. But it wasn't the home she was referring to. "No." I had to be honest with her. There would be no lies between us now.

Her lower lip trembled ever so slightly before being sucked in between her teeth. I wanted to lean over and give her a reassuring kiss but for the first time since we started seeing each other, I didn't know how she'd handle the gesture. I could feel my nerves trembling deep beneath my skin at the thought. Brittany looked away from me as if on cue and stared back up at the ceiling. I sat there not sure of what to do or say.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Mount Olympus, my home." I answered.

She remained silent for several long seconds. "Can I go home then?" Brittany didn't look at me.

I didn't know how to answer this question without it sounding harsh or scary. I wanted so badly to tell her yes, that we could all go home. That it was all a dream. A horrible dream. But I couldn't lie to her anymore. "No." I answered softly.

She kept her eyes looking up at my wooden wall without moving. Her actions were scaring the shit out of me to be honest. Brittany was never _this_ quiet. She liked to talk things out or just ask questions until she understood the situation. Now things were different. Now there was just silence between us. And it wasn't a comfortable one. I knew I would have to explain things to her eventually but how do you go about it without causing her to completely flip out? Being the wonderful talker I am, we stayed in silence. I sat next to Brittany with my chin on my knees, her lying still next to me.

Time seemed to pass slowly, my room getting darker and darker by the minute. The sun finally set and the soft moonlight began illuminating pieces of my floor and walls.

Sitting there I contemplated getting up and leaving her to rest alone, with me sleeping down the hall in the guest room. I almost started to move my feet forward when I heard her voice. "You lied to me." I snapped my head up from my knees, looking over at her silhouetted body. Here we go.

"I'm so sorry." I cleared the forming lump in my throat. "I wasn't allowed to tell you."

The bed underneath me trembled and I knew she was crying. "Everry-" she choked back a sob, burying her face into her hands "-thing was a-lie."

I clenched my eyes shut, that was 100% true. Everything was a lie. "I'm sorry." I was saying that a lot but I didn't really know what else to say. Nothing seemed to be enough.

My entire body felt like it was falling apart at her words and my heart was threatening to fall with it. I knew this would happen. I knew she would hate me. I was going to lose her. I felt my chest begin to hyperventilate. Her reaction surprised me, sitting up slowly she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and buried her face into my shoulder. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding this whole time. My body buzzed and tingled wildly when her nose brushed against the exposed skin near my collar bone. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her down on top of me. She shifted quickly, getting comfortable against me. I wanted to smile but I couldn't, there was so much we needed to talk about.

I took solace in this small moment, running my fingers along the back of her neck playing with the soft hair there. I let Brittany cry, she needed it and it was the least I could do. Her heartbreaking sobs finally died down until they were just occasional sniffles. Brittany sat up wiping her eyes and sat next to me. I wanted to reach out to rub her back but if she moved away from me, it meant she didn't want to be touched. I didn't know if I could handle that rejection so I refrained. I stayed still, watching her rub her eyes while taking in several deep, shaky breaths.

My eyes drifted over her body as the protective girlfriend in me took over. Getting up, I walked over to my wooden dresser. I dug around for a second and I could feel Brittany's eyes on my back. I pulled out a pair of mortal-like sweatpants and a loose shirt, before bringing them over to her. "For you, if you want to change."

She carefully took them from me, "Thanks."

"Bathroom is over there." I pointed to a closed door across my room.

Brittany nodded before getting up and going into my bathroom. While she was out, I changed into clean clothes myself. I climbed into my bed and began waiting for her rather nervously. Brittany finally emerged from the bathroom, the moonlight catching fractions of her body. "You have running water."

I almost laughed at her comment. It wasn't like we lived in the dark ages. A lot of mortal inventions actually _came_ from us. Plumbing, fuel, mechanical equipment, electricity; though our power system didn't run off power plants but energized crystals found within deeps caves in Mount Olympus. Nonetheless, we were civilized people who just preferred to live off the land. "Yeah we do." I gave her a soft smile, suddenly thinking about all the things and places I could show Brittany. I think she eventually would really enjoy living here.

Brittany just nodded then wadded her clothes up in a ball. "Where do you want these?" She asked softly.

"Just toss them on the floor." I motioned to a spot.

She set them down before walking over to the bed. I pulled back the covers for her. She hesitated. My heart tightened roughly. After a brief second, she carefully climbed into my bed but stayed to the far edge. It was obvious she didn't want to be near me right now. I didn't know if it was from her distance or my recent stab wound, but my chest was aching heavily beneath the covers.

I leaned against the wall playing with the edge of my sheets. "I know you're tired but-" I glanced at her, her back was to me with the covers pulled up over her shoulders "-if you want to talk... I'll answer _all_ your questions." I wanted her to know I wouldn't lie to her, but at the same time I wasn't going to bombard her with information.

Brittany didn't reply and I truly thought she had fallen back asleep, exhausted from all the crying and trauma she had been through. "I'm just really confused." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

I chewed on my lower lip while watching the back of her head. "I know."

"I don't know who I am anymore." She started sniffling again.

I frowned deeply. "You're Brittany."

"But I'm not. Brittany is a lie. Everything I was, was a lie." She continued to sniffle. "You are a lie, my family, us, my whole life."

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

She sat up straight and looked right at me; even in the dark I could see the fire in her eyes. "How can you say that?!" Sad Brittany had quickly turned into angry Brittany and I leaned back slightly in shock. "Everything _won't_ be okay Santana!"

"Sorry... bad choice of words." She rubbed the heel of her hands into her eyes and looked away from me.

Brittany took several deep breaths before slowly turning towards me again. "I feel- weird."

"Weird?"

She nodded. "It feels like my whole body is on fire and-and humming. Is that normal?"

"Humming...yes. You get used to it after a while. The fire sensation, no. But-" I promised myself I wouldn't lie or hold anything back from her now. "You are _his_ daughter...so it's probably normal for you."

Brittany's eyes narrowed. "I'm not Hades' daughter."

I bit my lip. "We don't say his name here."

"Sorry." She looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers slightly.

"It's okay. There is a lot of stuff you don't know yet." I said gently. "He's not allowed here...it's just better if you don't mention him."

"Okay."

We just sat there after that. Even though we were only a foot or two apart it seemed like we were sitting on opposite sides of the room. "You must have questions."

She nodded. "Tons."

"You can ask me, anything." I wanted her to.

Her fingers still idly played with each other. "Will I see my family again?"

I frowned. "I don't know. After everything settles down we'll talk it over with my grandparents... see if we can go visit." There had to be some way to sneak Brittany to Earth or possibly even sneak her family here. Without them knowing exactly where '_here_' was, obviously. We could stage it to be a vacation of sorts. I could make it happen. I'd make anything happen to ease Brittany's pain. We'd have to figure out how to let her roommates visit too. The thought of the Imp setting foot in this realm made bile rise in the back of my throat but I quickly reminded myself that it would make Brittany happy. The feeling subsided.

She huffed, sniffling. "I miss them already."

"I know you do." I wanted to reach over and squeeze her hand but I didn't want to push the boundary she had set between us.

"Do they know? Know that I'm different?"

"From what I understand, no. You are their daughter." At least that was the theory my parents had offered when I asked the same thing. I asked them a lot of things while we brought Brittany to our home so I could hopefully give her answers to any questions she may have.

"But I'm not..." Even in the darkness I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes you are Britt." My strong voice got her to look up into my eyes.

"I'm- _his_ daughter remember?"

I frowned at her. "And they hid you on Earth. Juliet and Dan raised you. Taught you right from wrong. Went through all the ups and downs in your life. _They_ are your parents." Brittany just nodded slowly in agreement. "You know what- I'm so glad they hid you on Earth." I tried giving her a happy smile but it was hard for me, knowing how sad she must be feeling.

"Why?"

"Well for starts, look at all the things you were able to do there. You went to high school, created friendships, you were able to dance." Brittany nodded as I listed things off. "Living there gave you so many special opportunities that you never would have gotten if you lived in the Underworld. I hate to say this but you should actually thank them for hiding you there." She rolled her eyes at me and I almost chuckled. It was a crazy statement but true. "There is one thing that never would have happened if they hadn't."

She was staring at me. "And what's that?"

I looked deep into her blue eyes. "We never would have met or fallen in love." My breath tickled my throat. It was absolutely true. We wouldn't have met. And I probably would have been taught to hate her because she was _his_ daughter. Providing she actually survived long enough for me to know about her. Had she stayed, I'm sure Poseidon's deal would have been carried out. I shuddered at the thought. The corner of her lip tugged slightly into an ever so small smile. My heart started pounding wildly seeing just a hint of it. Maybe we would be okay. I was starting to feel hopeful. She just needed time to process everything.

We sat there in silence once again. Brittany grabbed one of my pillows and wrapped her arms around it before burying her chin in the middle. I wanted her to lead our conversation, so I just sat there watching her and hoped it didn't come off as weird. "How different are we?"

I stared at her; okay so that wasn't a question I thought she'd ask. "We're not any different. I mean we live for a very very long time and we have certain abilities. But physically we are the same as mortals. That is why you could hide there for so long."

"Abilities? Mortals?"

I leaned my head back against the wall, still watching her. "Yes. Abilities like superheroes and we call humans mortals here. Sorry - force of habit."

Brittany stared at me. "So do you have a power? Do I have one?"

A very small smile spread across my lips. I was glad she was calming down enough so we could talk about this. The quicker she understood, the easier it would be for her to adjust here. "Yes. But I have two."

"Two?"

"Having one is most common. But you know me I hate following the norm." I smirked slightly at her, hoping to keep lightening the mood.

She gave me another small smile. They were addicting. "No. You're just really special." I felt a tingle spread over my body.

"Thanks." My cheeks flushed slightly, she always said the right thing.

"What are they?"

"My abilities?" She nodded. "Umm I can control weather."

Brittany's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yup."

"That's awesome. So you could change the weather now?"

I couldn't help but smile a little brighter. "Well no... I mean yes. My emotions affect the weather. I had a few accidents back on Earth, but I've gotten pretty good at not letting them control it when I don't mean to."

"One day can you make it rain for me?" She gave me another smile and my heart continued to pound. Happy that she wanted to keep spending time with me. "But not a cold rain a-"

"A warm gentle one." I smiled brightly. "I know."

Her eyebrow rose slightly. "You've done it for me before, haven't you?"

"Of course." My smile widened. "I did a lot of things for you."

Brittany gave the pillow in her arms a squeeze before grinning at me. I was happy to see her smiling. "What's your other?"

"I'm a healer." Her smile enlarged. "I mean all Gods can heal themselves but I can heal other people and Gods if I choose to."

"Choose?" Brittany's smile faltered at my words.

"Healing doesn't come without taking its toll on me." I explained. "I get very sick."

I could see the wheels turning in her head as she gripped the pillow tightly. "You've healed me?"

Nodding, I continued to smile. "A few times and LT." I explained to her.

Her eyes widened slightly but her grin returned. "Is that why you were sick after the vet incident?"

"Mhmm." I nodded. "First time I realized I had that ability."

"Thank you for helping him." She rubbed the side of her face into my pillow.

"Anything for you." I replied softly.

Brittany just eyed me. "So is that why I was never really sick growing up?"

"I think so." It was my theory at least.

"Think so?"

"Yeah. We're really not allowed to stay over a year on Earth at a time. It affects us." I paused for a second. "You were there for twenty-one years. That's a really long time for a God to be there. So being there for so long could have affected you."

"So will I not be normal? Not that _any_ of this is normal." Brittany mumbled nuzzling her chin into the pillow again.

Without hesitation I slid closer to her and placed my hand on her knee. One, I couldn't bear not being able to touch her any longer and two; I didn't want her to think she was different. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you Britt."

She visibly relaxed with my hand gently placed on her, "But you said it yourself, I was there for a really long time."

"I know." I gave her knee a squeeze. "Being here will slowly help restore anything you lost. It just may take time. No one here has lived that long_ there_. We don't really know all the side effects it has taken on you."

"I just don't feel like I belong...anywhere. Not here or home, I mean Earth." Her mumbled words were becoming more frustrated. "Are we even on Earth?"

"No. This is a different realm." I answered gently.

Brittany let out a giant huff. I knew she was starting to get upset by my words. I slowly moved my hand from her knee and placed it higher on her thigh, rubbing it softly. She always relaxed when I touched her, but she was still so stiff. "Everything was real." I whispered softly.

She looked up at me. "Huh?"

I chewed on my lower lip. "You and I." Keeping my gaze into her blue eyes I continued. "Everything was real between us. I truly thought I fell in love with a Mortal." I slid closer to her. "When you found me down..._there_...I had made a deal. A deal to become Mortal. So I could stay on Earth with you. I wanted you safe and I wanted to be with you. Leave this life behind."

"I agreed to stay there-" She licked her lips. My heartbeat quickened. I knew I had been right; she had made a deal to save me. "To free you. I thought you were-" tears started forming in her eyes "-going to die. All because of me."

I reached up rubbing her cheek softly. "It wasn't your fault. Brittany me being down there had nothing to do with you." I didn't want her blaming herself for me being injured. "It was all Sebastian. I was the one who _wanted_ to go down there. I never meant for you to have to make that sacrifice for me."

She nodded slightly. "There was no way I was going to let you stay down there." Brittany sniffled wiping the back of her hand across her nose. "You're okay though?"

"I'm good as new." I gave her a small reassuring smile. "And you know just because you are _his_ daughter doesn't change the fact that I'm still _so_ in love with you. So in love. So, if you need time to adjust here without me by your side then I'll ask my grandparents and see if you can stay with Quinn and her family. I'm sure they'd say yes. I just want you happ-"

Her lips crushed against mine cutting me off swiftly. We both let out a sigh as our lips started moving against each other. I desperately wanted to pour my heart and soul into the kiss. We had been apart for 48 hours, yet it felt so much longer than that. Things were definitely different now. She wasn't Mortal Brittany anymore, she was God Brittany. That sudden realization scared me. To think that her being here could change her somehow and that _my_ Brittany, the one I fell in love with, could become different.

Brittany slowly pulled back, letting my lower lip plop back into place. "Why are you nervous?"

I just stared at her. I wasn't nervous. Okay...maybe a little. "I'm fine." I started leaning back in to catch her lips back into a kiss.

She dodged my kiss easily. "Santana. Tell me."

I muttered lowly. I hated when she did this. Always knowing what I was feeling and even though most of the time she didn't pry I could see on her face that she wished I'd talk about it. But this time she didn't let it go. "It's unimportant."

"Then why aren't you kissing me like you mean it."

I raised an eyebrow. "I am kissing you like I mean it. And if we could resume that activity that would make me very happy. Much appreciated."

"It is important. You're nervous." She slowly frowned. "Is it because-" she shifted a few inches away from me "-you know I'm his daughter now."

"No." I quickly told her. That wasn't it at all. Shit, I was so bad at these kinds of things. "Not at all Britt. I told you I don't care about that."

"Then what is it? Because you feel all jumpy and nervous. And it's making me nervous." She played with the edges of the pillow for a second before looking me straight in the eye.

I locked eyes with her, the realization hitting me. "You're an empath." I thought she could be one before when I was just trying to piece things together. She only just confirmed my theory. It was nothing like Q's...she was fucking crazy and would '_accidently_' thrust an emotion onto you. Brittany wasn't like that. Actually-she was. Sort of. I was always so calm and happy when I was around Brittany.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm a what? Wait…don't change the subject."

I gave her a weak smile. "Your ability. Empathy." She still had her eyes narrowed. "Its where you can sense and control the emotions or feelings of others." I explained to her. "It makes perfect sense. You were always able to tell what I was feeling or calm me down just by talking or touching me."

Brittany continued to stare at me. "Okay...so if I am one, that means you are still nervous and won't tell me why." She was pouting. I missed that.

"I just...I'm afraid that with you living here, it's going to change us." I admitted softly.

"It won't." She replied quickly.

I frowned slightly. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Brittany's fingers quickly laced between mine giving my hand a squeeze. "I love you." I relaxed immediately hearing those three words finally slip through her lips. "And I know you love me too." She smiled. "I knew well before you did."

I should have known, I hadn't, but I should have. Brittany had never pushed for me to say '_I love you_' even when she'd whisper it into my ear randomly throughout the day. "How'd you know?" I was curious.

"I always felt happy, warm, and tingly." Brittany's lips curled into a large smile. "After every time I told you, the corner of your lip would curl up and I felt this warmy tingle coming off of you. My hair would stand on end and do this happy dance." I couldn't help but chuckle softly. "And then the night you told me out loud, I still had that same feeling and I knew I had been right all along. You loved me before you could say it."

Leaning in, I kissed her smile softly. Her lips swiftly moved against mine. I slowly pulled back, keeping my face inches from hers. "I still love you."

"I know." Her lower lip pulled in between her teeth as she stared into my eyes. "I'm all warm tingly right now."

I laughed while shaking my head. "You're adorable."

Brittany quickly leaned forward pressing her lips into mine roughly. My entire body shuddered at the feeling of her teeth grazing along my lower lip. "And I still love you." She whispered against my lips before running her tongue along my bottom one.

My skin tingled. I desperately wanted to deepen it, but part of me was still nervous that things were going to be different between us. "We shouldn't." I said softly, pulling away slowly without looking her in the eye.

Brittany's lips trailed down my neck, slowly nipping and sucking my skin. Groaning I leaned into her more. "Your emotions say we should." She mumbled into my neck.

Raising an eyebrow I tried not to smirk. We really shouldn't be doing this but I missed being close to her. I let out a sigh as her lips kissed below my ear. "I love you." I whispered softly.

"I love you too." She pulled back slowly, looking me in the eye. Our lips were barely an inch apart, breath mingling together. I searched her blue eyes. They were darker than usual.

I grabbed the front of her shirt as I leaned back on the bed pulling her on top of me and securing our lips in another deep kiss. She smiled into me, her leg sliding between mine. I tightened my fingers into her hair when her thigh pressed up into my core roughly. "Britt-" I groaned against her lips. She smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to me.

How could I not get turned on by her? There were times when just one look from her could get me writhing and wet. And often it happened at the most inconvenient times.

Brittany's hand slid slowly up under my shirt. I shuddered slightly. Her hands felt hot against my skin. She sat up quickly, tugging up my shirt as I pushed up letting her pull it up over my head before she tossed it to the floor. Brittany shifted around, straddling my thighs as we both sat on my bed. Our eyes never broke contact. I reached out tentatively edging her shirt up.

I ran my fingertips up and down her sides slowly. Her skin shivered and squirmed with a chuckle. "That tickles."

I smirked slowly stopping. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "No you're not."

"No I'm not." I chuckled before leaning in and kissing her collarbone softly. My hand left her side to cup her breast, groaning she gripped at my back pulling me flush against her.

I smiled; peppering her bare skin with plump kisses as I carefully kneaded her breast. A breathy groan escaped her lips before her teeth grazed my earlobe. Her warm hands roamed over my shoulders. My whole body flushed with warmth- no, love. I felt completely loved in this moment. It wasn't even an extremely intimate moment, okay maybe it was, but just having her straddling my hips while holding me tightly to her body felt...I don't know...better than sex.

I continued kissing around Brittany's neck purposefully skipping over her favorite spot. "Saaan." She whined slightly, shifting on my lap.

"What?" I smirked to myself still skipping over that one special spot on her neck. I shouldn't be teasing her, but I loved when she got all demanding when she wanted something.

"Santana-" She husked gripping the back of my neck. "Don't tease."

"No?" I kissed up to the corner of her lips still massaging her.

Brittany suddenly cupped my cheeks, looking me square in the eyes, "not tonight." I nodded, she was right. Tonight wasn't about being playful, it was us reaffirming our love for one another. That thought was even more of a turn on.

She leaned in kissing my lower lip softly before pushing me back down onto my back. I grunted when her body weight pressed down into me. Wrapping my arm around her neck I kept her against me and our lips sealed together. Her hot hand ran up my stomach leaving my skin burning and tingling. I could feel my lower stomach clench, I was on the brim of coming and she hadn't even touched me down there yet. Brittany's lips trailed down my neck slowly.

Her hand dipped underneath my waistband and I arched up into her as her warm fingers easily slid into me. "Fu-ck." I shuddered sharply as two of her fingers slowly moved inside me and her tongue flicked over my taut nipple simultaneously. I trailed my hands down her back pushing at her pants. " .Now." I mumbled out quickly.

She let my nipple go with a soft pop before sitting up and pulling out her now sticky fingers, licking them clean quickly. I rubbed my face, "Shit Brittany."

Brittany undressed quickly, tossing her pants to the floor. "Sorry, that was teasing." She apologized with a smirk then grabbed my pants pulling them down my legs. With her hands sliding up the sides of my thighs she leaned forward placing feather light kisses onto my stomach.

I sighed contently as her fingers gripped my hips and her kisses roamed my stomach. Her lips sucked and teeth nipped along my skin. My breath quickened, she was teasing me whether she meant to or not. It took all my willpower not to grab her hair and push her downwards to help relieve the ache she was creating within me. I gasped when her tongue flattened against my soaked core. She ever so slightly started to lap. Fuck. She was going so slow but I didn't want to force her to speed things up, but I really wanted- no needed more. "Can you feel that?" I finally breathed out, tangling one set of fingers into her hair to hold her in place so she couldn't stop. Being an empath, she had to be getting all sorts of crazy feelings from me right now. I felt her nod against my core, as her fingernails dug further into my skin. "I feel it." I felt her hot breath melt into my wetness, only turning me on more. Her skin peppered with goosebumps as she took another deep lick before whispering again, "I feel it." My heart was pounding harder than I had ever felt it before. My vision almost faded to black. She was so damn sexy.

Gripping my hips, she prevented me from bucking against her mouth. I let out a desperate whimper when she flicked the tip of her tongue against my swollen clit. I continued to wiggle underneath her. My entire body flushed with warmth. Somehow, knowing she could sense what I was feeling was causing my body to react in ways I had never experienced. I felt more connected and everything felt more intense.

I tried to tell her I was getting close but it only came out as a breathy groan. She must have read my body language or knew that I was nearing my peak because within seconds, two fingers easily entered me. Her fingers warmed my core even more than it already was, they curled and spread, taking only mere seconds for me to clench around her fingers. I let out a loud cry arching up off the bed before going stiff; she continued to move her fingers and tongue against me helping me down from my amazing high.

I continued breathing hard underneath her, trying to control my still trembling body from that intense orgasm. Brittany slowly moved back up my body placing light kisses around my face. I smiled brightly, running one of my hands through her golden locks. "Wow-like...fuck wow." Brittany giggled as she began kissing my lips. I hadn't meant for her to take control like that, but once she started I never in a million years would stop her.

The hot tingling sensation in my body subsided. Taking advantage of being able to move my body again I swiftly flipped us over, getting a playful squeal followed by her adorable giggle. Straddling over her, I pushed my hair out of my face. Brittany was giving me that special smile of hers. "I love you Santana." Her words got my heart pounding erratically again.

I crashed our lips together, grinding our hips together slightly. "Love you more." I mumbled into her lips. She nipped my lower lip her hands roughly grabbing my ass. I yelped at both of her actions. Her tongue dipped into my mouth and I moaned happily. I had a good feeling it was going to be a very long night.

**=.=.=.=**

My body curled deeper into the hot warmth next to me, I sighed happily at the feeling of Brittany's arm tightening around my waist. Brittany's nose and hot breath tickled the nape of my neck as she continued to sleep soundly behind me. I laid there for several minutes just enjoying this moment. I could hear movement out in the kitchen and I carefully peeled myself out from Brittany's arms, kissing her bare shoulder. She stirred for a brief moment once I stood up, but didn't wake. She snuggled into the spot I just left and continued to sleep.

I almost let out a groan when I bent over to pull on some clothing; my body was sore, a very very good sore, but it was painful nonetheless. After pulling on clothing that was acceptable for one of my parents to see, I quietly left my room after taking a look back at Brittany who was still passed out beautifully. I quietly closed the door. Shuffling down the hall, I heard plodding of feet coming from the kitchen. Grinning, I knelt down seeing the massive black form come bounding out towards me. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when Aello just about knocked me back to the ground, licking my face.

Pushing her off I got to my feet and rubbed her pointed ears. "So you _did _miss me?" I laughed before leaning down to place a kiss on her muzzle. "Missed you too." After rubbing underneath her chin, I continued my way to the kitchen with the large wolf plodding right beside me.

I smiled walking into the open kitchen seeing my mother cooking. "Morning." I said softly when she turned around.

She dropped her spoon before rushing over to where I was standing, her arms wrapping around me tightly. "Ugh-" I groaned when she squeezed "-can't breathe."

"Sorry sorry." Letting me go she pressed a kiss into my forehead. Her eyes quickly scanned my body. "Are you okay? You still injured?"

"I'm fine." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Good as new." It was true, I felt good. A little sore but that wasn't something I was going to tell her. That was too personally and awkward. "Have they found Sebastian?" I changed the subject quickly before she could call me out on any awkward conversation she could bring up.

She let my shoulders go with a sigh. "No he's seemed to disappear. Along with Ares. Most likely hiding on Earth."

"Well they can't hide there forever." Rolling my eyes, I walked past her to get some eggs out from our cooler.

"We're watching out for them don't worry. Both will be found and punished." Walking back over to the counter she picked up her spoon and bowl, eating whatever oatmeal concoction she had just finished making for breakfast.

"These fresh?" I held up the basket of eggs.

"Yes, your father got them from the hens before leaving this morning."

"Good." Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard I started cracking a few eggs into a bowl, planning on making Brittany her special eggs. They weren't going to be the same; we didn't have maple syrup here. We did, however, have a sweetener that was made from the root of a local flower that would be a good substitute.

Feeling my mom's eyes on me I glanced over my shoulder. "What?"

"It's nothing." Her tone was nonchalant. I knew that tone, something was on her mind.

Huffing I put the fork down, spinning around to face her. "Go on. Say it."

She placed her bowl down on the island counter before looking at me. "I don't like it."

Crossing my arms I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't like what?" I knew exactly what it was; I just wanted to hear her say it.

"_Her_ being here." My mother's voice got low knowing Brittany was just down the hall sleeping.

"_Her_ name is Brittany." I knew this conversation was going to happen. Though I didn't think it would happen the morning right after Brittany '_moved in_'. "You do realize they are not the same right?"

"Blood is blood Santana."

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't even make any sense." I leaned against the counter still glaring at her.

"I just don't like the idea of _his_ flesh and blood living under _our_ roof."

She didn't even know Brittany, how could she judge her so quickly? Brittany was by far the sweetest person my mother could ever meet. "She is _nothing_ like _him_." This was going to be the battle she was going to face for months - if not years. People always judging her because of her stupid crazed father. I wouldn't allow it. It was going to be my mission to make everyone see how completely different the two of them were. She at least deserved that.

"Nothing good will come of this, Santana."

"Nothing good?" I pushed off from the counter walking over to her. "She's my girlfriend-" my mom scoffed slightly. Great, now we were going to have that issue as well, perfect "-and I won't let you judge her before you even officially meet her!"

"San?" Brittany's soft voice caused my mom and I both to stop bickering at each other. My stomach immediately clenched, did she hear us? I didn't want her having to worry about trying to impress my parents or anyone else in this realm. Once they got to know her they would love her almost as much as I do. Maybe get their heads out of their asses and realize just because her father was an evil asshole didn't make her one by blood relation.

We both slowly looked towards her direction. She stood just outside the kitchen area rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Thank goodness she was clothed. I was worried for a second that she'd think were alone in my apartment and walk out naked. Though, I had to admit she looked _really_ hot in the clothes I gave her last night. I quickly smiled, snapping myself out from staring at her. "Morning babe." Taking a few steps away from my mom I went to her. "You sleep alright?"

"Mhmm." She nodded meekly bringing her hand down from her eyes.

I pushed up on my toes kissing her. Her lips moved lazily against mine for the few seconds our kiss lasted. I really wasn't fond of the idea of giving my mom a show. That and she hadn't even been properly introduced to my girlfriend. "I bet you're starving." Brittany nodded; I took her hand giving it a squeeze. "I'm going to make you eggs. But first I want you to meet someone."

"Okay." Brittany squeezed my hand back before I pulled her into the kitchen.

I gave my mom a hopefully smile as I brought the beautiful blonde up to meet her. "Mom this is Brittany. Brittany this is my mom." I introduced them quickly, still keeping my hand clasped with Britts.

Brittany shifted uncomfortably next to me, chewing on the side of her lip. She smiled brightly at my mom, giving her that happy warm smile I loved. "Very nice to meet you finally, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany thrusted out her hand for my mom to take.

My mom eyed her for a second but slowly took Brittany's hand shaking it. "It's Athena," she gave a small smile "we don't do last names here."

"Oh... sorry." Brittany's large smile turned sheepish. Aello trotted out around my mom, tail wagging wildly. Brittany grinned brightly. "This Aello?" Letting go of my hand Brittany dropped to her knees as Aello approached her.

"Yup." I couldn't help but smile seeing the large wolf plop down in front of my girlfriend licking her chin.

"She's just as you described." Brittany rubbed both of her pointed ears getting a happy groan from my wolf.

I could see my mom's face soften more seeing Brittany face getting licked by Aello. Brittany's warm-hearted laugh filled the room as she continued to give my wolf love and kisses. Aello was always a great judge of character and she had taken to Brittany immediately. The wolf flopped down quickly, rolling onto her back to get belly rubs. Brittany the animal whisper. I don't know if animals could sense how good-hearted she was or what but I had never seen an animal not like Brittany.

I rolled my eyes seeing Aello's tail thwap against the floor rapidly. "Alrighty you big lush, Brittany needs to eat." I grabbed Brittany's hand pulling her up to her feet. "You can get belly rubs later."

"She's sweet."

I chuckled. "Don't tell my dad that. She's supposed to be a hunting dog, not a pet." He always grumbled softly when she was in the house, though he never kicked her out or had her sleep out with the other wolves. Personally I think he enjoyed having one of them in the house, but would never admit it. "Will you break the eggs for me?"

"Of course." She slipped her hand out of mine before going over to the egg basket I pulled out and started breaking some eggs into the bowl.

My eyes glanced towards my mom who was watching us closely. I gave her a warm smile before going to get the syrup for the eggs, hoping she'd take to Brittany quickly.

"What's that?" Brittany asked looking at the bottle I brought over to the counter.

"I'm making you your special eggs." I answered getting a large smile from my girlfriend. "Though they might taste a little different, we don't do maple syrup here. But it should be fairly close."

Her lips pressed into my cheek. "Thank you." She said softly, knowing I was trying to make this as home as possible for her. We mixed up the eggs in silence.

"Am I going to be able to see my family again?" Brittany's repeated question from last night broke the comfortable silence, her voice was so timid, I almost frowned hearing it. She sounded so lost. I glanced over her shoulder at my mom who actually was frowning slightly at us both.

"Hey," I grabbed her chin gently turning her head to look at me, "we'll figure something out."

Her eyes finally fluttered up to look at me, they were so hopeful. "Promise?"

"Promise." I sealed it with a firm kiss before letting her chin go. Brittany looked relieved, she knew I never went back on my promises. She was dropping her entire life, everything she grew up with and knew, it was going to be difficult for her. Knowing she could go home and visit would help with this drastic transition she was about to face. I willing to do anything I could to get her back to Earth sometime soon to visit her family. Even if it was just for a few hours, it would mean so much to her. I kissed the corner of her mouth before locking eyes with her for several long minutes.

"Would you girls like some tea?" Mom suddenly broke our wordless conversation that we were having. Probably on purpose.

"Tea sounds great." Brittany replied happily.

Mom gave her a small grin. "Mint?"

"Sounds yummy." Brittany continued to give my mom one of her special Brittany smiles.

"Mint for me too." I answered.

"Great, I'll make us some." I watched her walk out of the kitchen.

Brittany looked at me confused. "Where is she going? Do you have a secret tea stove?" She asked me softly.

I chuckled leaning up and kissing her lightly. "No babe, she's going to go pick fresh mint leaves for the tea." Reaching up I slide my hand behind her neck pulling her down into a heated kiss. I traced my tongue along her lower lip until Brittany relaxed her mouth allowing me access. She groaned softly when our tongues met and I felt her arm wrap around my waist, pulling me quickly against her. Reluctantly, I slowly broke our kiss. Brittany tried to follow but I just gave her a swift peck, smiling. "Good morning."

She gave me her special lopsided smile. "Mornin'." It took all my willpower not to kiss her again but I knew my mom would be returning from the garden soon and she wasn't quite ready to see that much PDA.

"You okay?" Brushing my fingers along her jawline I continued to stare at her.

Her smile faded, "Your mom hates me, doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't hate you. It's just going to take some time for everyone to adjust to you." I bopped her nose playfully.

Brittany chewed on her lip nervously. "Should I act differently?"

"Absolutely not." I shook my head. "Just be Brittany, sweetie." Kissing her lightly, she smiled against my lips.

"I can do that."

"Good because she's amazing." Brittany blushed slightly before I turned back to tend to our eggs.

My mom returned and started making us some of her homemade mint tea. Brittany kept stealing sideways glances at me. I knew she was holding herself back, she was a very touchy feely affectionate person and not touching me while we made breakfast together was becoming difficult for her. Any normal morning she would be standing behind me, arms wrapped tightly around my waist pressing kisses into my neck or shoulder while I cooked. It was our morning ritual. But with my mom hovering around the kitchen, I'm sure it made Brittany nervous. I could just tell by her body language.

Bumping my hip gently against hers, Brittany looked at me smiling. I pushed up on my toes giving her a light kiss. "Now look who's nervous." Brittany blushed slightly, rolling her eyes playfully at me. "Just be you okay?" I whispered softly.

Her lips connected with the corner of my lips causing me to smile. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." I answered sealing it with a soft kiss before turning back to our breakfast. Reaching out with my free hand, I took one of hers in mine. I wanted her to know she could still touch me, maybe not like we used to in the private comforts of my apartment, not think she had to keep her distance. Intimacy was very important in our relationship. That's how we communicated; small touches, glances, and kisses. I didn't want her thinking she couldn't anymore just because we were in my parents' home. We both needed that reassurance, that promise that things would slowly get back to normal with us.

Brittany beamed at me, slowly playing with my fingers and tracing the back of my hand with lazy patterns.

"Join us for breakfast?" I asked my mom once the eggs were close to being done. I practically begged her with my eyes to say yes, desperately wanting her to spend as much time with Brittany as possible. "I made plenty of eggs."

She looked between us before giving a soft smile. "Okay."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding while waiting for her answer, relieved she was willing to at least try. "Great." Reluctantly I let go of Brittany's hand, letting my fingers graze along hers slowly before I grabbed plates from the cupboard. I dished us all three plates giving Brittany a hefty amount, she needed her strength.

"There you go babe." I placed her plate down at the island in front of one of the stools. Brittany pecked my cheek with a quick kiss before sitting down across from my mother's plate.

My mother set down a large mug of her homemade tea. "Here's your tea Brittany."

"Thank you." She took it eagerly before taking a careful sip of the hot liquid. I watched her face light up. "This is amazing! Better than yours San."

I plopped down onto the stool next to her rolling my eyes. "Well on Earth I didn't really have the right ingredients to make that tea."

Brittany set her mug down smiling at me. "Don't worry baby I'll still drink your tea." She winked at me.

My eyebrows shot up, my cheeks flushed at her comment. "You better." I mumbled after clearing my throat, hoping my mom didn't get our implied sex talk. Brittany smirked before taking a few bites of her eggs. "Any good?"

She nodded rapidly. "'Erfect." Brittany answered between mouthfuls.

It made me happy to see her eating so eagerly, I was worried she wouldn't have an appetite for a few days. Eggs always did the trick. I looked up from my plate at my mom who was just watching us without eating. I couldn't help but give her a look, just sitting here in silence was not going to cut it.

My mom cleared her throat. "So. Brittany what did you do on Earth?" I gave her a grateful smile.

Swallowing her mouthful of egg Brittany looked up at my mom with another one of her bright smiles. "When I wasn't at school I worked at a coffee shop. That's where we met." Brittany glanced at me briefly. "You got a peppermint mocha and a banana nut muffin."

I blushed as she recited my order from a year ago. "That was only my second day on Earth."

"Really?"

"Really." It was nice being able to tell her those kinds of things now.

"Never would have guessed it. You and Q seemed like everyday people. Well-" she smirked slightly "-except you couldn't stop leering at me."

I continued to blush burying my face in my hands. "Sorry." I mumbled, I had stared at her quite a bit.

"It was cute." Brittany chuckled and to my relief so did my mom. "I knew you liked me. So that was a good thing. That and it was adorable. She ended up coming into the cafe every morning after her run and sitting at the same table watching-"

"Okay enough embarrassment for one morning." I interrupted before Brittany could go about telling my mom all the weird stories of us on Earth. There would be plenty of time for those later. "So mom, Brittany's a dancer."

My mom's eyes brightened, she always loved dancing. "Just for fun?"

"No professionally. Or well, that's what I went to school for."

"She also taught dance classes a few nights a week." I added proudly.

"I even tried to teach Santana." Britt patted my thigh gently. "It's still a work in progress."

Chuckling my mom nodded in agreement. "It took me forever to get her to learn her martial arts. Her attention span was never good as a child."

"I know!" Brittany laughed with her. "It's like she's there for ten minutes then gets distracted."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. You two are going to be ganging up on me aren't you?" I muttered playing with my eggs.

"Awe sorry babe," she leaned in kissing my temple "you'll get used to it."

They both laughed again. It was good that they were interacting, even if it was them joking around about me. Them talking like this was an extremely good thing. It was still going to take everyone some time to get used to Brittany being here, but at least my mom was really trying. "Well Brittany I do hope you feel at home here." My eyes snapped up staring at my mom after hearing her words. I could tell she was being honest and that was the best feeling.

Brittany's lips curled into a large smile looking between us both before letting her eyes lock with mine for several seconds. "I always feel at home with Santana." My heart beat happily hearing those words slip so easily from her. It was the first time I truly felt like things were going to be alright. I mean there were so many things she was going to have to adjust to, but it seemed like she was actually going to give it a try. I couldn't help but lean over pressing my lips into hers soundly. Slowly pulling back we just gave each other loving smiles. Brittany leaned in quickly pecking my lips again before going back to her breakfast.

I smirked watching her for another second, then picked up my fork to continue eating my eggs. I couldn't help but notice my mom staring at us both with that goofy smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes at her before shoving a few pieces of eggs into my mouth. I continued to steal glances at Brittany as we ate the corner of her lips still pulled up into that adorable smile of hers.

At that moment I knew Brittany would always be my everything. Granted things were going to be easier now knowing she was a God, but that really didn't change how I felt about her back then. Brittany was absolutely perfect no matter what; mortal or God. And I loved her more than anything.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. LAM is now officially finished! And for all of you who had been asking about a sequel, **yes** there will be one. There are still _so_ many questions left unanswered and situations to deal with for this to be the _end _end. So yes a sequel will happen…I'm actually thinking of making it a Trilogy (we shall see). Don't know when I'll get around to it but it's on the writing list!

But fear not just because this story is done doesn't mean I'm done writing. I started a Brittana one-shot the other night which I hope to get that done soon, plus a list of others that I want to write. I also have plans for an original Novel (co-written with **Newvida**), a squeal to my first Brittana fic ATC, and a LAM sequel. Soooo lots of writing ahead! If you want to be kept in the loop follow me on Twitter/Tumblr I'll be posting fic news and whatnot.

Thank you so much! Luv you guys!

**~Quest**

Join me on the interwebs!

**theroguequest** (Tumblr/Twitter)


End file.
